Nothing's Over Than You
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan, Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini, Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak, Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan! /HaeWook, Yewook and other/ please jangan Bash pair nya. ok!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

.

.

.

.

.

" Bukan mauku untuk jadi seperti ini. Bukan salahku jika aku seperti ini, aku hanyalah korban, tapi kenapa selalu aku yang disalahkan? "

―Kim Ryeowook―

.

.

" Dia mengajariku banyak cara bersenang-senang di dunia ini tanpa menyakiti hati para yeoja yang selalu aku permainkan, dia menawarkan kepadaku sebuah kebahagiaan yang nyata dan begitu terasa "

―Lee Donghae―

.

.

" Rasanya lega saat aku bisa pergi dari ini semua, aku tak akan lagi merasa sakit saat melihatmu dengan dia, dan dengan seperti ini aku jadi merasa memilikimu seutuhnya meskipun tidak dengan cintamu "

―Kim Jong Woon―

.

.

" Aku masih bertahan disini entah sampai kapan, meskipun semua berkata aku egois aku tak peduli, ini hidupku jadi biarkan aku menikmati hidupku yang indah ini untuk kali ini. Yeoja itu yang seolah mengubahku seperti maghnet yang akan selalu menempel meskipun jarak kita jauh. Dan satu hal yang dapat aku simpulkan dari hal ini bahwa ; Aku hanya ingin menjaganya, berjalan bersamanya, dan memastikan kebahagiaannya "

―Cho Kyuhyun―

.

.

" Sebuah ikatan persahabatan? Jadi hanya itu aku bagimu? Apa sebuah dosa jika jatuh cinta dengan sahabat sendiri? Tapi bagaimana pun juga memang hanya itu posisiku dihatimu, ku harap kau akan selalu bahagia, tak masalah jika harus aku tersakiti "

―Lee Hyukjae―

.

.

" Aku hampir pergi dengan cara yang salah, tapi kau menunjukkan cara yang benar. Kau tersenyum yang membuatku terselamatkan dari kegelapan. Tapi kau mengingatkanku pada masa lalu yang takkan pernah ku gapai, membuat dadaku sesak dan tak berdaya ketika pilihan itu tak tertuju padaku "

―Choi Siwon―

.

.

" Hal yang paling menyakitkan bagiku yaitu ketika aku memberikan hatiku pada seseorang tapi tak ada balasan yang ku dapat, itu seperti ribuan pisau menyayat hatiku. Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Kau yang menyelamatkanku dari keterpurukan, dan aku sudah berjanji sejak itu bahwa aku akan selalu berusaha melindungimu, bahkan mati untukmu pun aku rela, karena kau orang yang kembali mewarnai hidupku "

―Lee Sungmin―

.

.

.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

" Apa kau serius mencintainya? "

" Ya! tentu saja, aku tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta yang sedemikian indah "

" Donghae-ah, ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu "

" Benarkah? Siapa? "

" Seseorang yang selalu ada di dekatmu "

.

.

.

" Wookie-ah, berangkat bersamaku ne? "

" Tidak! Dia akan naik motor bersamaku "

" Aku lebih dulu yang mengajaknya "

" Lalu apa masalahnya? Dia akan tetap naik motor bersamaku "

" Tidak dengan kalian berdua, Wookie akan berangkat bersamaku "

.

Sebuah rasa bernama CINTA perlahan membuat masing-masing individu mencoba memperjuangkan perasaannya masing-masing

.

.

" Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku sudah tak dapat menahan ini semua terlalu lama, aku sudah cukup menderita membohongi perasaanku sendiri wookie-ah "

" Oppa, mianhe. Oppa tahu aku tidak bisa... "

.

" Kau salah Oppa, kau tak mencintaiku. Kau hanya melihatku sebagai yeoja dimasa lalu Oppa yang amat Oppa cintai, Oppa tak pernah mencintaiku "

" Maafkan Oppa, Wookie-ah "

.

Bahkan cinta yang terlalu kuat dimasa lalu pun bagaikan api yang tak mampu untuk dipadamkan, sampai perasaan percaya akan reinkarnasi tertanam dalam benak namja tegak atletis itu

.

.

" Noona, dengarkan aku "

" Aku lelah Kyu, sungguh! Kau melihatku hanya sebagai pelampiasan, kau selalu menatapku, tapi dalam matamu hanya ada Ryeowook "

" Mianhe Noona "

.

Dan ketika semua mulai menemui titik terang secara perlahan, semua perasaan yang terkubur dalam-dalam harus meluap-luap menyalurkan segala emosi yang selama ini terpendam

.

.

" Kau sudah terlalu sering melanggar peraturan sekolah dengan selalu terlambat, apa kau tak bosan dengan keterlambatanmu? "

" Maafkan aku Sunbae, aku tak akan mengulanginya "

" Demi Tuhan, aku sudah bosan mendengar kalimat omong kosongmu itu "

" Eunhyuk-ah, kau jangan terlalu berlebihan memarahinya sampai seperti itu "

" Kau selalu saja membelanya, hanya karena dia kekasihmu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya saja membebaskannya dari hukuman, Tuan Muda Lee "

.

Sebuah perasaan 'cemburu' yang mendominasi membuatmu hilang kendali, membuat perasaanmu semakin tak menentu, membuat dadamu sesak saat menyaksikan orang yang kau cintai tak pernah sekalipun menghiraukan perasaanmu

.

.

" Kau selalu berhasil membuatku merasakan kekalahan Ryeowook-ssi "

" Wookie-ah, aku selalu gagal untuk mematahkan bayang-bayangmu dari sinar matanya itu, sungguh aku bahkan tak punya arti apa-apa bagi hidupnya "

.

Saat semua orang mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mengakui kekalahannya akan dirimu, apa yang kau rasakan?

Senang? Aku rasa tidak, karena kau bukan yeoja yang selalu bisa tersenyum diatas penderitaan orang-orang yang menurutmu berharga bagimu, sekalipun mereka tak pernah menyadari akan perasaanmu yang begitu menyayangi mereka

.

.

" Jika ku katakan aku jatuh cinta―padamu, apa jawabanmu? "

" Mana mungkin, kau itu sahabatku dan itu takkan terjadi dan tidak akan pernah "

" Apa salahnya seorang sahabat mencintai sahabatnya sendiri? Jawab aku "

.

" Oppa, dia mencintaimu "

" Tapi aku mencintaimu "

" Dia sahabatmu Oppa "

" Dan kau yeojacinguku "

" Aku akan jadi perusak persahabatan kalian "

" Tidak akan "

.

Egoiskah? Jika seseorang tak bisa memilih salah satu antara sahabat dan cinta?

Bukankah di dunia ini sahabat dan cinta takkan pernah bisa dipisahkan antara satu dengan yang lainnya? Ikatan persahabatan dan cinta itu seperti pinang dibelah dua, sulit membedakan antara rasa cinta terhadap sahabat dengan cinta kepada seseorang yang menempati tempat special dihatinya

.

" Ryeowook-ah, bisakah sekali saja kau hanya melihatku? Jebal.. "

" Saat kau sudah tak bersamanya lagi, kau cukup membalikkan tubuhmu, karena aku selalu berada di belakangmu "

.

.

" Wookie-ah, kau selalu membuatku untuk terus memikirkanmu, kau selalu membuatku tak bisa tidur karena memimpikanmu, kau.. kau membuatku merasa gila Wookie-ah "

" Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengalihkan perhatianku darimu "

" Aku sudah merelakanmu dengannya, kau harus tersenyum ne? "

.

Mereka begitu mencintaimu bahkan selalu memanggil namamu disetiap hembusan nafasnya, tapi bagaimana pun juga kau tetaplah hanya memiliki satu keping hati yang mana akan menjadi sempurna jika kepingan hatimu bertemu dengan kepingan hati yang lainnya yang cocok dan pas dengan kepingan hati milikmu.

Ku rasa semua setuju dengan hal ini ^^

.

.

" Maaf Kyu, aku bukanlah yeoja yang tepat untukmu, diluar sana ada seorang yeoja yang selalu setia menantimu tanpa rasa lelah, bersedia menampung tangismu saat kau bersedih, menghiburmu ketika kau merasa putus asa, dan selalu menahan sakit hatinya sendiri ketika kau tak pernah mencoba menyadari perasannya terhadapmu "

.

.

" Ini semua salahmu Kim Ryeowook "

" Kau penyebab terjadinya ini semua "

" Cukup, hikz.. aku bilang cukup "

" Cukup? Ini tak semudah yang kau katakan dengan kata Cukup, bahkan ini kurang dari kata cukup "

" Kau seharusnya tak disini, kau lebih pantas di neraka "

.

Kecewa dengan takdir yang Tuhan pilihkan untukmu? Aku yakin kau menyetujui ini. Semua orang menyalahkanmu dalam hal yang sebenarnya kau pun tak tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu, kau dicaci maki, dihina, banyak sumpah serapah yang ditujukan padamu, kau tampak seperti pendosa yang wajib di bunuh

.

.

" Ini bukan salahmu, ini hanyalah sebuah permainan takdir yang diberikan Tuhan untuk kau lalui "

" Oppa, mereka membenciku "

" Tapi aku tidak "

Tolong hentikan ini semua..

Ini sangat menyakitkan..

Kalian tak pernah mengerti perasaanku..

Kalian tak tahu bagaimana rasanya di posisiku..

Salahkah? Salahkah jika cinta memilih?

Salahkah jika aku memilih?

Jika memang salah, tolong katakan dimana letak salahnya..

Berikan aku satu penjelasan agar aku tahu bahwa aku bersalah

.

" Tidak semudah itu Wookie-ah "

.

" Aku membenci seseorang yang tega membohongi orang yang dicintainya "

.

" Arrgghh.. demi Tuhan, aku lelah. Bunuh saja aku "

.

.

" Kenapa Oppa mencintaiku? Bukankah diluar sana banyak yeoja yang lebih segalanya dibanding aku yang mungkin saja bisa memberikan semua yang Oppa minta "

" Because, Nothing's Over Than You "

**TBC / DELETE ?**

Kyaaaaaa* satu lagi ff gaje yang bener-bener aneh bin ajaib bikin para reader muntah-muntah berat dan mendadak mengalami virus flu burung.. kkk~

Oke..oke.. *berdehem* bagi yang enggak suka sama pair HaeWook atau segala pair maupun jalan cerita awal yang aneh ini boleh gk usah baca, dan kalo emang udah terlanjur tersesat di ff gaje bin abal-abal ini dan MUNGKIN gak sengaja baca, silahkan gk usah comment yang isinya ngeBASH, mending klik aja tanda silang merah pojok kanan atas *lengkap bener*

Dan bagi yang ingin ff ini tetep lanjut, boleh dong minta review nya *PasangPuppyEyes* #ReaderMuntah

Yang mau kenalan sama author juga boleh deh, bisa follow di

Twitter : phiphohBie

*promosi terselubung* kkk~

**Ryeowook's Wife**

*Dibakar Ryeosomnia*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 1**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Haah~ " seorang namja mendesah lelah sambil memandangi yeoja mungil didepannya yang kini tengah berjongkok dan berjalan sembari kedua tangannya diletakkan di tengkuknya. Satu hal yang kini kita tahu bahwa yeoja mungil didepan namja ynag menghela nafas tadi kini sedang dihukum. Dan masih ditempat yang sama seorang yeoja berambut blonde disamping namja tersebut kini tengah berdiri angkuh dengan tawa sinis dan sesekali menggeretak dengan keras membuat yeoja mungil yang kini menjalani hukumannya itu semakin mengkerut karena ketakutan melihat sunbae yeoja itu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Berbeda jauh dengan namja yang tadi, yang memandang sendu dan kasihan terhadap yeoja mungil didepannya.

" Ya! KAU BISA BERGERAK LEBIH CEPAT TIDAK? " bentak yeoja berambut blonde itu dengan garang dengan tingkah lelet yeoja mungil tersebut.

" Mianhe, aku hanya lelah Eunhyuk Sunbae " lirih yeoja mungil.

" Heoh? Kalau kau tahu ini akan membuatmu lelah, kenapa kau terlambat? " suara yeoja blonde atau sebut saja Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk itu terdengar sangat dingin.

" Mianhe " sekali lagi, hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut yeoja mungil, dan oh lihat yeoja mungil itu, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, dan itu sukses membuat namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai berjalan mendekati yeoja mungil.

Namja dengan wajah yang tampan dan juga berpakaian stylish itu kini menarik Eunhyuk untuk mundur dan mulai berjongkok tepat dihadapan yeoja mungil yang kini menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ― ketakutan mungkin.

" Jangan menangis Wookie-ah " ucapnya lembut, membuat yeoja mungil yang dipanggil 'Wookie' itu mendongak untuk menatap namja tampan didepannya.

" A-aku ti-tidak menangis kok " elaknya berusaha menahan lelehan air matanya yang sudah hampir saja jatuh. Namja itu tertawa gemas melihat tingkah sok tegar yeoja mungil yang tingginya dibawah rata-rata anak SMA. Namja bernama Lee Donghae itu mengacak gemas rambut panjang berwarna kecoklatan milik 'Wookie' atau Kim Ryeowook.

" Yaiisshh, jangan mengacak rambutku, aku menatanya menghabiskan hampir 1jam Oppa " pekiknya tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun sambil menghempaskan tangan Donghae dari ubun-ubunnya.

" Tidak Mau. Oppa suka mengacak rambut jelekmu itu " tolak Donghae sambil mulai mengacak poni Ryeowook.

'apa katanya tadi? Rambut jelek? Maksudnya rambutku jelek? Isshh menyebalkan' dumel Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lucu sambil melotot mencoba memberi deathglare pada Donghae yang jelas saja malah membuat Donghae terkekeh kecil, karena ekspresi itu membuat Ryeowook semakin terlihat lucu dan imut.

" Ya! " Ryeowook berteriak semakin keras ketika Donghae malah semakin gencar mengacak poni rambutnya. Dipukulnya lengan Donghae, membuat sang empunya akhirnya berhenti melakukan aksi yang membuat Ryeowook semakin marah.

" Ck, jadi kau telat hanya untuk menata rambut ekor kudamu itu Chagi? " tanya Donghae dengan setengah meledek rambut Ryeowook.

" ... " tak ada jawaban, Ryeowook lebih memilih diam dengan masih mempertahankan pose marah yang gagal.

" Heoh? Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaan Oppa Chagiya? Dan apa itu? Kenapa memasang tampang seperti Angry Bird? " Donghae masih saja bertanya dengan menyelipkan kata-kata ledekan pada yeoja cingunya itu. Tak sadarkah ia, bahwa perkataannya itu semakin membuat yeoja cingunya menekuk wajahnya yang entah sudah tercetak berapa lipatan disana.

" Biar saja, yang penting aku tak seperti ikan Mokpo yang jelek dan sok ganteng " ujar Ryeowook membalas ledekan Donghae.

" Lebih bagus ikan Mokpo dari pada Jerapah berleher panjang yang berkulit tutul-tutul seperti terkena penyakit kulit " balas Donghae.

Yappz, mereka berdua memang selalu beradu argument yang sudah jelas tidak penting, benar-benar kekanakan. Ryeowook yang sangat menyukai Jerapah dan Donghae yang memang menggemari ikan dan juga selalu membanggakan tempat kelahirannya itu. Setiap harinya selalu seperti itu, selalu saling meledek dan tak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Tak jarang mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah Ikan dan Jerapah. Ckckck

Cinta selalu tak akan pernah bisa diungkapkan dengan apapun yang sesuai dengan kehendak kita

Karena bahasa cinta adalah bahasa yang abstrak, bahasa yang hanya akan bisa dimengerti oleh mereka yang peka dan mengenal apa itu cinta

Dan mereka berdua adalah salah satu dari banyak orang yang mengungkapkan cintanya dengan pertengkaran

Terdengar konyol memang, tapi bukankah itu membuat kisah cinta mereka terlihat istimewa dan berbeda dari yang lainnya?

_Choi Ryeosomnia_

" Donghae Oppa menyebalkan " Ryeowook memukul-mukul dada bidang Donghae, yang bagi Donghae hanyalah pijitan halus untuknya.

Entah mereka sadar atau memang lupa, mereka telah melupakan satu orang lagi. Ya, seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya mampu diam dan sambil menatap nanar ke arah mereka berdua, bibirnya mengatup rapat mencoba menahan isakan yang mungkin dapat terdengar oleh Ryeowook dan Donghae. Yeoja blonde bernama Eunhyuk itu perlahan berlalu meninggalkan kedua anak adam yang masih saja bersenda gurau dengan dunianya sendiri. Eunhyuk berjalan sambil meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sesak dan nyeri. Bukan, dia bukannya mederita penyakit asma atau jantung dan lainnya, hanya saja dia merasa sesak jika melihat Ryeowook dan Donghae bersama seperti itu.

Baiklah, seluruh penghuni SM SHS juga pasti sudah tahu jika Eunhyuk adalah sahabat baik Donghae, dan dimana ada Donghae disitu pasti ada Eunhyuk begitupun sebaliknya. Namun satu hal yang mereka semua tak tahu, satu hal yang selalu dijaga Eunhyuk, satu hal yang sangat berharga, satu hal yang bernamakan CINTA. Benar, Eunhyuk memang mencintai Donghae, mencintainya tanpa pernah membocorkan cinta ini ke siapapaun.

Bahkan dia pun tak pernah sedikit pun mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Donghae. Dia teramat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengannya ataupun persahabatannya. Katakan dia seorang pengecut, tapi bukankah Eunhyuk memang benar-benar mencintai Donghae sampai dia takut Donghae akan meninggalkannya jika Donghae mengetahui perasaan Eunhyuk yang sesungguhnya?

Liquid-liquid bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun akhirnya tak terbendung lagi, beruntung koridor sekolah telah sepi mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran pertama. Sesak yang ia rasakan membuatnya malas untuk masuk kelas dan lebih memilih berjalan ke arah taman belakang sekolahnya. Di dudukkannya tubuhnya di bawah pohon yang rindang, mencoba menetralisir sakit dihatinya. Tidak. Tidak! Dia tak mempunyai penyakit jantung atau semacam yang bersangkutan dengan hatinya, hanya saja melihat ke dua pasangan tadi yang tampak serasi benar-benar selalu berhasil membuat jantung dan hatinya berdenyut sakit. " Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? " gumamnya pelan yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Kau tahu arti menyedihkan?

Menyedihkan adalah ketika kau mencintai seseorang yang sudah mencintai orang lain

Dan bodohnya lagi kau seolah tak mempedulikannya dan tetap mencintai orang tersebut meskipun kau tahu bahwa itu akan menghancurkanmu

_Choi Ryeosomnia_

" Engg, Eunhyuk Sunbae dimana Oppa? " Ryeowook celingak-celinguk mencari sosok menyeramkan yang tadi menghukumnya tanpa ampun.

" Ehh? Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kelas " Donghae pun juga rupanya baru menyadari bahwa sosok sahabat yang merangkap sebagai wakil ketua Osis itu sudah tak ada di tempatnya.

.

.

" Haah~ " entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya namja berparas rupawan itu mengela nafas lelah di pagi hari hanya karena yeoja mungil di depannya itu. Saat ini Ryeowook dan Donghae sedang berada di dalam ruang Osis. Donghae tengah duduk di kursi kekuasannya―Ketua Osis dan Ryeowook yang berdiri di depan Donghae dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, dia memang ketua Osis. Tidak hanya itu, Donghae juga adalah seorang namja yang menyandang gelar sebagai namja Stylish dengan keCharmingan yang tiada duanya dan Oh, namja penyuka ikan ini pun juga terkenal dengan ke PlayBoy'annya. Tapi meskipun dia PlayBoy, itu semua tak mengurangi popularitasnya dan malah membuat yeoja-yeoja centil di luar sana dengan senang hati dan rela dijadikan selir (selingkuhannya).

Donghae menyenderkan tubuhnya di senderan kursi, matanya tak pernah lepas dari yeoja berperawakan mungil yang kini masih berdiri di depannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kemarilah~ " suruhnya lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat Ryeowook agar mendekat. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya gugup dan mulai menggapai tangan Donghae yang terulur.

SREEEETTTTT...

Ryeowook jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Donghae karena dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menariknya sedikit kasar.

" Oppaaaa~ " rengeknya manja kala tangan Donghae memeluk pinggang langsingnya erat.

" Ceritakan " bisik Donghae lembut dan menaruh pucuk dagunya di pundak kanan Ryeowook, yang membuat Ryeowook sedikit geli.

" henggg? Ceritakan apa? " Ryeowook bertanya polos sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dimana Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya intens.

CHUUUPPPP~

Ryeowook mengecup bibir tipis milik Donghae yang membuat Donghae tersenyum lembut dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke yeoja mungil di pangkuannya itu.

" Silahkan berikan Oppa penjelasan, mengapa kau bisa terlambat lagi Nona Kim? " tanya Donghae yang membuat Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Ah tidak, maksudku silahkan berikan penjelasan mengapa kau bisa terlambat lagi Sayaaangg " ulang Donghae yang mulai mengoreksi perkataannya yang memanggil yeoja cingu manjanya itu dengan panggilan 'Nona Kim'. Benar saja, lihatlah. Sekarang Noa Kim manja itu pun langsung tersenyum sumringah saat Dongae memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang.

Sambil menunggu penjelasan dari yeojacingunya itu, Donghae mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Ryeowook, mengesap wangi grape yang begitu menenangkannya.

" Apa masih seperti biasanya? " tanya Donghae lagi yang dibalas anggukan.

" Haah~ " lagi-lagi Donghae menghela nafas bosan.

" Kau tahu Chagiya, Oppa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu yang setiap pagi harus mendapat hukuman dari yeoja monyet itu " Donghae yang berbicara lembut di awal kalimat malah mendengus sebal di akhir kalimat saat mengucapkan kata 'yeoja monyet'.

" Tidak apa Oppa, lagi pula memang sudah seharusnya aku dihukum, kan aku terlambat "

" Ck, kau itu " decak Donghae sambil mencubit gemas hidung kecil dan bangir milik yeoja mungilnya itu.

" Lalu, tadi Wookie berangkat dengan siapa heoh? Namja evil? Namja melankolis? Atau namja yang lainnya? "

" Ya! apa maksudnya namja lain Oppa " Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya menghadap wajah Donghae yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Donghae terkekeh melihat ekspresi marah yang gagal Ryeowook.

" Molla, siapa tahu kau punya namja lain lagi " jawabnya acuh yang semakin membuat Ryeowook mendelik sebal mendengar perkataan atau lebih tepatnya tuduhan yang terarah padanya.

" Yaiissh, itu tak akan mungkin " bantah Ryeowook dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tegas.

Sekali lagi Donghae tertawa renyah karena telah berhasil membuat yeojacingunya itu cemberut dipagi hari entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Donghae masih setia menatap wajah manyun Ryeowook yang menurutnya benar-benar menggoda iman para namja mana pun. Tak heran banyak namja yang mengejarnya, jika dalam keadaan marah pun dia tetap imut dan menggemaskan ― batin Donghae.

" Berhenti menatapku dengan wajah ikanmu yang menjijikkan itu Oppa " Ryeowook berucap jahat yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Donghae. Tidak marah eoh? Hei, ayolah kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau seorang Lee Donghae adalah namja idaman para yeoja, wajahnya sangatlah rupawan, senyumnya pun bisa membuat seisi sekolah mimisan massal (?), jadi bagaimana bisa yeoja mungil yang beruntung menjadi yeojacingu seorang Lee Donghae mengatakan bahwa wajah Donghae menjijikkan? Ckckck, yeoja aneh. Dan sepertinya Donghae pun tak mempermasalahkannya. Lihatlah, Donghae tetap tersenyum manis meskipun yoja itu selalu mengatainya. Cinta eh?

" Baiklah Noona manis, sekarang ceritakan " Donghae memain-mainkan anak rambut Ryeowook yang halus.

" Eummm...

***FLASHBACK***

Ryeowook yang sudah kesiangan pun turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung bergegas keluar. Tak ia hiraukan panggilan sang Umma maupun Appa nya yang lebih dulu menyuruhnya sarapan, karena yang ada dalam pikiran Ryeowook hanyalah satu : SAMPAI DI SEKOLAH TANPA TERLAMBAT.

Namun tampaknya Tuhan masih belum berpihak padanya. Di luar sana, di depan gerbang rumah Ryeowook sebuah mobil ferrari hitam terpakir dengan seorang namja yang berdiri disamping mobil tersebut. Ryeowook berjalan mendekati mobil atau lebih tepatnya orang tersebut dan lagi memang Ryeowook kan akan berangkat sekolah.

" Oppaaa~ " seseorang yang dipanggil Oppa itu tersenyum dan menatap lembut Ryeowook dengan sepasang mata Onyx yang Ia miliki.

" Wookie-ah, berangkat bersamaku ne? " ajak namja yang tadi dipanggil Oppa oleh Ryeowook.

" Engg..―

CKIIIITTTTTTT... SREEEETTTTT...

Belum sempat Ryeowook menjawab sebuah sepeda motor sport yang sudah di modifikasi berhenti tepat 5cm di depan Ryeowook. sungguh, jika saja jantung Ryeowook adalah sebuah mainan sudah dipastikan jantung itu akan meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

" Ya! kau mau membunuhku eoh? " pekik Ryeowook pada seseorang yang tadi hampir saja membunuh Ryeowook menggunakan sepeda motor sport miliknya itu.

Seseorang yang mengendarai sepeda motor sport tersebut melepas helm nya dan menampakkan rambut ikal kecoklatan yang tadi tertutupi oleh helm yang namja itu gunakan.

" Mana mungkin aku mau membunuhmu Wook, jika kau sendiri adalah oksigen untukku, matahari dalam hidupku dan juga jantung dalam organ tubuhku? Tanpamu mungkin aku hanyalah seonggok batu yang tak berguna " namja berkulit putih pucat itu sedikit menggombal untuk Ryeowook tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke seorang namja lainnya yang kini tengah memasang wajah masam.

" Cih, dasar perayu " cibir namja pertama yang bertubuh tegak atletis itu dengan dimple smile menghiasi wajah manly nya bernama Choi Siwon.

" Eoh? Kau disini Hyung? Sejak kapan? " namja berkulit pucat itu pura-pura baru menyadari akan adanya Siwon disana. Hei bukankah Siwon dan mobilnya sudah cukup besar untuk dilihat dengan mata telanjang? aTau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun memang mengalami rabun tingkat akut?

" Wookie-ah, kajja kita berangkat nanti kita terlambat " Siwon menarik lengan kecil Ryeowook untuk segera masuk ke mobilnya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan dari namja yang sebut saja namanya Cho Kyuhyun itu.

GREEEEPPPP... Kyuhyun mencekal lengan Ryeowook yang lainnya.

" Tidak, dia akan berangkat denganku "

" Aku yang lebih dulu mengajaknya " protes Siwon.

" Lalu apa masalahnya? Dia akan tetap naik motor bersamaku " namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tetap bersikuekuh akan kehendaknya.

" YA! kalian ini kenapa sih? Cepat lepaskan tangankuu~ "

" Ani " jawab keduanya kompak.

" Naiklah ke mobilku, akan lebih cepat sampai jika kita naik mobil " tawar Siwon.

" Naik mobil akan tercebak macet, lebih baik naik dengan motorku " ― Kyuhyun

" Tidak dengan kalian berdua, Wookie akan berangkat bersamaku "

Seorang namja dengan mata obsidian dan juga kepala yang sedikit ekheem berukuran jumbo menengahi pertengkaran kedua namja tadi. Seketika ketiga orang itu menoleh secara bersamaa kearah sumber suara. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

" Yesung Oppaaaa~ " pekiknya girang sambil menghambur ke pelukan namja yang tadi Ia panggil Yesung. Dengan senang hati namja bernama Yesung itu membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

" YA, kapan Oppa pulang? Kenapa tak mengabariku? " Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya kedepan.

" Mianhe, Oppa hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Lagi pula semalam waktu Oppa ke rumahmu kau sudah tidur Wookie-ah " Yesung mencoba memberi penjelasan dengan hati, takut jika yeoja mungil di depannya itu semakin memajukan bibirnya ke depan.

" Jinja? Kenapa tak membangunkanku? " Ryeowook masih merajuk.

" Kau sudah sangat terlelap Wookie, lagian kamu kan kalau tidur seperti orang mati " cibir Yesung sambil sedikit menggoda Ryeowook yang kini mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

" Ck, banyak alasan. Pokoknya Oppa harus membayar denda karena tak memberitahu ku kalau Oppa pulang " ancamnya.

" Maih suka mengancam heoh? "

" Biarin "

" Baiklah, sebagai membayar denda pertama, bagaimana kalau hari ini Oppa yang antar Wookie ke sekolah. Eothe? " tawarnya.

PLUUUKKK... Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya karena baru saja sadar bahwa Ia telah melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang kesiangan, dan lagi bukankah masih ada dua orang namja yang masih setia menunggunya? Bagaimana bisa yeoja mungil ini meluoakan meraka? Ckckck..

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya menghadap ke dua namaj yang kini ah tidak maksutnya yang sedari tadi telah memasang tampang muram melihat YeWook moment. Ryeowook nyengir kuda serta membuat tanda 'V' " Mianhe, sepertinya aku akan berangkat dengan Yesung Oppa. Kalian cepatlah berangkat sebelum gerbang di tutup " ucap Ryeowook sedikit tidak enak karena telah mengecawakan ke dua namja yang telah baik hati ingin mengantarnya.

Tanpa mengulang kata-katanya lagi, kini ke dua namja tersebut mulai menaiki kendarannya masing-masing. Sebelum Siwon dan Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi dari tempat tersebut, mereka berdua sempat memberikan deaath glare mematikan pada Yesung yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum meremehkan oleh yesung.

" Sampai bertemu di sekolah nae Baby Wook? " Kyuhyun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun yang seolah menunjukkan kesan centil dan menggoda, Siwon justru memberikan gaya Manly nya di hadapan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

" Aku pergi dulu Wookie-ah, hati-hati di jalan " ucap Siwon sambil berlalu bersama mobil mewah nya itu.

" Kajja Oppaaa~, aku sudah sangat terlambat "Ryeowook bergelayut manja di lengan Yesung yang membuat Yesung benar-benar gemas akan tingkah yeoja mungil itu.

***FLASHBACK OFF***

" Ck, jadi mereka masih saja mengganggumu? "

" Aniyaa, mereka tidak menggangguku Oppa, mereka hanya berniat mengantarku ke sekolah Oppa " sanggah Ryeowook yang tak mau jika Namjacingunya itu menyalahkan ke dua namja yang selalu berusaha mengajak Ryeowook berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

" Ya Ya Ya, sesukamu lah " jawab Donghae bosan.

" Chakkaman, jadi siapa namja yang kau panggil Yesung itu eoh? " Donghae yang mulai sadar bahwa yeoja mungilnya itu diantar oleh namja yang belum Donghae kenal kini bertanya menyelidik.

" Dia tetanggaku Oppa, dan juga orang yang selalu menjagaku dulu saat aku kecil "

" Kenapa Oppa baru mendengar namanya? Biasanya Oppa mengenal semua teman-temanmu? "

" Ohh, itu karena semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu Yesung Oppa memutuskan untuk meneruskan sekolahnya ke Jepang, dan baru pulang tadi malam " jelas Ryeowook.

" Apa dia tampan? " Donghae mulai was-was jika saja Ryeowooknya jatuh hati pada namja yang bernama Yesung tadi itu.

" Tentu saja, malah tadi aku sempat cengo melihat parasnya yang benar-benar tampan " Ryeowook menjawab antusias tak menyadari akan perubahan raut wajah namja yang tengah memangkunya kini tengah murung.

" Kau tahu Oppa, Yesung Oppa berubah banyak. Rambutnya yang dulu sedikit ikal kini telah lurus, tubuhnya yang dulu pendek kini pun semakin tinggi, kulitnya smakin putih dan bersih, tapi kepalanya tetap besar, hahaha. " Ryeowook tertawa di sela-sela ceritanya " dan jari-jarinya pun juga tetap mungil, tapi meskipun dia terlihat tampan, tetap saja dia itu Pabbbo. Dan bla bla bla bla .. "

BRUUUKKKK...

" Aww, appooo~ " ringis Ryeowook sambil mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai karena dengan tiba-tiba Donghae mendorong Ryeowook sampai terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

" Ya. kenapa Oppa menjatuhkanku? " rajuk Ryeowook dengan memasang wajah merengut.

" Sudah cukup cerita nostalgianya? Sekarang cepat kembali ke kelasmu " Donghae sedikit berucap agak keras sambil mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

" Ekkh? Kenapa Oppa tiba-tiba marah? " tanyanya polos sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

'Sial, yeoja ini polos atau sengaja menggodaku sih?' umpat Donghae dalam hati.

" Siapa yang marah? Sudah cepat kembali ke kelas! Dan jangan membuat masalah karena kecerobohanmu itu " Donghae menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mendorongnya keluar dari ruangan Osis tersebut.

" Oppa mengusirku? " Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya.

" Seperti itulah "

" YA! aku marah padamu Oppa " pekik Ryeowook sambil membuang muka.

" Terserah " Donghae melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kembali ke ruangan Osis tersebut, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini menggeram kesal.

" AKU TAK MAU BERTEMU DENGAN OPPA LAGIIII~ " teriak Ryeowook yang sengaja sangat di keraskan agar Donghae mendengarnya.

" Hn " hanya dua huruf tersebut yang keluar dari bibir sexy milik Donghae yang ia gunakan sebagai jawaban dari teriakan Ryeowook. Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, Ryeowook berjalan cepat sambil bibirnya maju ke depan berdumel tak karuan, mengundang tawa renyah bagi seseorang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya.

" Jangan memasang tampang aneh seperti itu, kau membuat para semut takut padamu " suara Bass yang terdengar sedikit terkekeh itu kini terdengar berada di belakang Ryeowook. Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, dan benar saja bahwa namja pemilik suara bass itu kini tengah nyengir.

" Kyuu, kenapa kau disini? Bukankah tadi kau tak terlambat? "

" Aku memang tak terlambat "

" Lalu? " bingung Ryeowook dengan memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis bertaut. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti tak tahan untuk tak menyerangnya. Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi melihat tingkah Ryeowook. kenapa yeoja mungil itu selalu bisa membuat orang-orang sekitarnya begitu ingin mencubit pipi chubbynya itu?

" Aku hanya ingin menemanimu " Kyuhyun berusaha tenang.

" Menemaniku? " Ryeowook lagi-lagi membuat pose lucu dan imut yang benar-benar membuat iblis dalam diri Kyuhyun terbangun. Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan dengan ini, segera saja ditariknya tangan kecil Ryeowook dan membawanya pergi dari lorong koridor sekolah yang sepi itu.

" Kyuuuu~ kita mau kemana? " Tanya Ryeowook yang sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tak berjalan menuju kelasnya. " Kyuuu~ jawab akuuuu~ " rengek Ryeowook. tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk menjawabnya dan terus berjalan entah kemana.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

Semilir angin di pagi itu menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut yeoja yang kini tengah menutup rapat matanya. Tak jarang yeoja itu menghela nafas lelah. Lelah akan perasan yang menderanya, lelah akan sakit yang selalu datang menghampiri saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang amat ia cintai bersama orang lain.

" Sakit hati di pagi hari eoh? " yeoja blonde yang sedari tadi menutup matanya pun kini membuka matanya ketika sebuah suara yang dia kenal tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

Sesosok yeoja bergigi kelinci mendudukkan tubunya di yeoja blonde bernama Eunhyuk. Yeoja bergigi kelinci itu memandang sendu mata Eunhyuk yag sedikit berair.

" Ya begitulah " Eunhyuk menjawab malas.

" Kau sendiri bagaimana? " tanya Eunhtuk balik pada yeoja kelinci itu.

" Seperti biasa " jawab yeoja kelinci bernama Lee Sungmin itu acuh.

Entah apa yang sedang kedua yeoja ini bicarakan, tapi sepertinya kedua yeoja ini sudah hafal akan kebiasaan satu sama lain. Hanya menggunakan kata 'ya begitulah' dengan'seperti biasanya' mereka bisa menangkap makna tersendiri dibalik kata ambigu itu.

" Hah~ mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu? " Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat mencoba menunggu jawaban apa kali ini yang akan keluar dari bibir berbentuk 'M' itu.

" Jangan bertanya seolah apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah hal bodoh, jika kau sendiri pun juga melakukannya sindir Sungmin dengan menekankan kata 'Hal Bodoh'.

" Kau benar Min, ini memang hal bodoh. Mencintai seseorang secara diam-diam, memperhatikannya dari sudut gelap yang tak mungkin di ketahui oleh orang lain, setiap hari memikirkannya, bahkan setiap malam memimpikannya. Ha.. ha.. ha.. benar-benar bodoh " Eunhyuk tertawa hambar sambil menengadahkan kepaanya ke atas mencoba menahan liquid-liquid bening ynag hampir saja jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

" Bukan kejahatan, jika kita mencintai seseorang tanpa sepengetahuannya Hyukkie " Sungmin mencoba memberi pengertian pada sahabatnya itu. Sejujurnya kata-kata yang baru saja Sungmin ucapkan pun juga tak semata-mata untuk Eunhyuk, melainkan juga ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba membetulkan perasaannya sendiri yang mencintai seseorang secara diam-diam. Menyedihkan? Memang. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan jika seseorang yang kita cintai secara diam-diam selama ini telah mencintai orang lain?

Mencoba menyatakannya pun juga yang di dapat pada akhirnya adalah penolakan dan akan berujung pada sakit hati. Tapi mendiamkan perasaan yang telah lama ini pun juga sangat sulit dan justru juga akan berujung pada kesakitan. Dan satu-satu nya hal yang bisa di lakukan hanyalah denagn cara ini, cara pengecut dengan mencintai seseorang dengan diam-diam.

Pengecut memang, tapi ini memang benar-benar sangat me nyedihkan. Bukankah seseorang pernah berkata bahwa hidup itu tak semudah mebalikkan telapak tangan?

" Kau benar. Ini memang bukan kejahatan, tapi ini sangat menyakitkan Min " Lirih Eunhyuk yang juga membuat Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya seolah mengakui dan mnyetujui akan apa yang diucapkan Eunhyuk barusan.

" Kau.. bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? " lanjut Eunhyuk.

" Masih tetap sama, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai Noonanya "

" Kau tak berniat menyatakan cintamu? "

" Mana mungkin? "

" Kenapa tidak? " tandas Eunhyuk cepat.

" Bagaimana bisa aku menyatakan cintaku padanya? Jika hanya untuk melihatku saja dia tak pernah " lagi, Sungmin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berhasil menohok hatinya sendiri dan secara tak langsung juga menohok hati sahabatnya yang juga berada di posisi yang sama dengannya saat ini.

" Apa namja itu benar-benar tak meyadari jika kau mencintainya? "

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah.

" Dasar namja Evil Pabboo " umpat Eunhyuk kesal.

" Jangan mengataiya Hyuk, dia hanya belum peka karena mata dan hatinya hanya tertuju pada yeoja mungil itu " bela Sungmin.

" Kau selalu membelanya Min " desis Eunhyuk tak suka.

" Kau juga selalu membela Donghae " balas Sungmin yang akhirnya berujung pada tawa keduanya. Ya, tawa yang menampakkan kebodohan mereka karena masih saja membela seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas tak pernah mencob akan mengerti perasaannya.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

" Hai Cantik, aku merindukanmu " bisik seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di perpustakaan. Namja berdimple smile itu mengelus salah satu lembaran di sebuah buku diary yang dipegangnya. Terlihat buku diary itu sudah penuh akan coretan-coretan dari sebuah tinta hitam.

Dibukanya lagi lembar per lembar buku diary tersebut, tak lupa bibir itu terus mengulum senyum menawan yang dapat membuat siapa saja pasti akan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Tangan namja tersebut berhenti di salah satu lembaran yang terdapat sebuah foto yang menempel di lembaran tersebut. Bibir namja tersebut bergumam pelan membaca bait per bait kata tertulis di bawah foto tersebut. Foto yang mana menampakkan seorang yeoja berkulit putih tengah mencium pipi namja berdimple smile yang tak lain adalah namja yang kini membaca diary tersebut.

" **Snow White And Simba ^^ Love each other and will always be with "**

Bibir itu mengulas senyum lembut ketika selesai membaca bait terakhir tersebut. Senyum yang menyiratkan penuh kerinduan mendalam.

" Bummie.." namja bernama Choi Siwon itu memanggil sebuah nama. Sebuah nama seorang yeoja yang berhasil membuat hidupnya berantakan seperti ini ketika yeoja yang dipanggil 'Bummie' itu pergi meninggalkannya. Perlahan pandangan Siwon memburam karena genangan air yang bersarang di pelupuk matanya.

TESSS... TESSS.. TESSS..

Air bening rasa asin itu pun kini sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Perlahan air bening itu turun melalui pipinya dan jatuh mengenai lembaran diary yang mana terdapat foto tadi.

" Kau tahu aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpamu, tapi kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkanku? " suara Siwon terdengar parau dan memilukan. Sekali lagi ditatapnya foto tersebut dengan lembut, " Aku mencintaimu Kibum-ah " dan kalimat terakhir tersebutlah yang mengakhiri pagi indah untuk membaca buku diary yang tadi di bacanya.

Ya, setiap harinya Siwon selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk membuka diary tersebut. Entah hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rindunya pada sosok yeoja itu atau pun hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kalian ingat, bahwa hari-hari Siwon tak akan lengkap tanpa membuka diary yang tadi ia baca yang sebenarnya dalah milik kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang tega meninggalkannya begitu saja, kekasihnya yang menelantarkan dirinya dengan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sakit? Itu pasti. Mana mungkin tidak akan terasa sakit jika kau ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh kekasihmu tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Di tutupnya buku diary tersebut, lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas punggung sekolahnya.

_Hidup itu memberikan kita banyak pelajaran_

_Bagaimana kita harus merelakan orang yang kita cintai pergi dan mulai menerima kenyataan_

_Bagaimana kita harus menghadapi kenyataan yang terkadang tak sesuai dengan keinginan kita_

_Dan sekali lagi, inilah kehidupan, inilah yang dinamakan kehidupan_

_Hanya orang-orang yang semangat dan penuh cinta kasih lah yang akan menjadi pemenang dalam kisahnya ^^_

***TBC***

Kyaaaa.. mianhe saya telat Update. Saya masih galau abbis gegara SM TOWN.

Sehingga membuat ff saya jadi terlantar :O

Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhe *BOW*

Makasih buat yang udah review, dan sekali lagi Mianhe karena aku gak bisa bales review kalian saat ini, next chap saya usahain buat bales dan jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari reader *hug*

Atau kalau ada yang kurang jelas, bisa kalian tanyain ke saya secara langsung lewat Acc Twitter saya

'phiphohBie' ― selalu aktif ^^

Gomawooooooo ^^ please R&R

**Ryeowook's Wife**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 2**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kyuuu~ kenapa kau membawaku kesini? " yeoja mungil itu― Ryeowook kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan dan menatap namja jangkung didepannya dengan kesal seolah ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Sedangkan namja jangkung― Kyuhyun malah terkekeh melihat ekspresi imut Ryeowook.

" Ya, jangan tertawa bodoh " pekiknya sambil bertolak pinggang yang justru membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas.

" Ya, Ya! " Ryeowook semakin kesal tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tetap tertawa tak mempedulikannya.

Dengan kesal dihentak-hentakkannya kaki mungilnya lalu berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah itu.

GREEEEPPPPP...

" Lepaskan tanganku namja pabbo " Ryeowook berteriak entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya saat Kyuhyun menarik lengannya.

" Mau kemana? " tanyanya santai.

" Tentu saja ke kelas " ketus Ryeowook.

" Kalau kau kembali ke kelas nanti kau pasti akan di hukum oleh Tua bangka Soo Man itu Wook! " Kyuhyun mencoba mempertingatkan. Hei, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membiarkan yeoja mungil itu masuk ke kelas saat jam pelajaran Soo Man si guru killer itu berlangsung? Bisa-bisa Ryeowooknya akan kehilangan kaki kanannya karena terlalu lelah menyanggah tubuhnya dengan satu kakinya.

Ryeowook diam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun. 'Kyuhyun benar, Si Tua bangka itu pasti akan membuat kaki kananku patah. Tapi...'

" Lebih baik kita diam disini saja sampai jam pelajaran Tua bangka itu berakhir " putus Kyuhyun sambil menarik Ryeowook duduk dilantai atap bersamanya. " Engg, Tapi Kyu..."

" Tapi? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat gelisah.

" Tapi... "

" Eumm? "

" Ta-tapi ak-aku takut Donghae Oppa akan marah padaku karena aku meninggalkan satu mata pelajaran Kyu~ Eothoke? " Ryeowook memandang melas ke arah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook takut pada Donghae? Ya, itu sudah jelas. Donghae adalah ketua osis, apa kata siswa-siswa nanti jika tahu bahwa kekasihnya sangat tidak disiplin? Ya, meskipun Ryeowook sering dan hampir setiap hari terlambat setidaknya dia tak pernah membolos dari jam pelajaran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut memandang wajah yeoja mungil di depannya yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Diusapnya lembut pipinya yang menggembung itu lalu mencubitnya gemas.

" Ya, Appo Kyuuu~ " aduh Ryeowook.

" Dengarkan aku Wook-ah! "

" Donghae Hyung itu menyayangimu, sudah pasti ia takkan membiarkan kau menderita karena dihukum oleh tua bangka itu "

" Benarkah ? " tanya Ryeowook.

" Eum " Kyuhyun mengangguk membuat Ryeowook tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

" Baiklah, mari kita habiskan jam pelajaran Tua bangka itu disini " Ryeowook berbicara antusias dengan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seolah seperti Superman yang akan terbang. Kkk~ Ryeowook benar-benar yeoja yang sangat lucu.

" Lalu sekarang kita mau apa? "

" Memang kau mau apa? "

Ryeowook tampak berfikir sejenak dengan menatap langit biru yang cerah dan dengan bibir yang dimajukan kedepan membuat pose berfikir, lalu bibir itu terbentuk menjadi sebuah senyum imut.

" Bagaimana kalau bernyanyi? Suaramu kan bagus Kyu "

" Heoh? Kenapa harus aku? Suaramu kan juga bagus Wook "

" Aniyaaaa, aku ingin mendengar suaramu Kyuuu~ " Ryeowook memasang puppy eyes andalannya yang tak pernah bisa membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya tak menuruti permintaannya, dan seharusnya hal ini pun juga tak bisa ditolak oleh Kyuhyun.

" Hah~ baiklah-baiklah "

" Tapi ku rasa berduet cukup bagus Wookie "

" Berduet? " Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya bingung, seperti anjing yang tengah melihat majikannya, Uuhh author meleleh bayanginnya *BakarAuthor*

" Nae, kau dan aku berduet. Eothe? "

" Eum, ku pikir itu ide bagus " akhirnya Ryeowook pun menyetujui ajakan Kyuhyun untuk berduet.

Puff The Magic Dragon

Lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist

In a land called Honah Lee

Suara Kyuhyun memulai sebuah lagu tersebut. Awalnya Ryeowook cukup terkejut mendengar lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan dan sempat hendak protes namun ia urungkan. Karena Ryeowook pikir menyanyikan lagu tersebut diusia yang ke 16 tahun cukup memalukan. Tapi toh, itu tak jadi masalah kan? dan ini cukup menyengkan. Ckckck, yeoja plin-plan.

Little Jackie paper

Loved that rascal puff

And brought him strings and sealing wax

And other fancy stuff

Ryeowook menyambung lagu tersebut sambil tersenyum bahagia, dia merasa kini usianya kembali ke masa kanak-kanak lagi.

Puff The Magic Dragon

Lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist

In a land called Honah Lee

Together they would travel, On a boat with billowed sail

Jackie kept a lookout perched

On puff's gigsntic tail...

Kyuhyun kembali menyambungnya.

Noble Kings and Princess

Would bow whenever they came,

Pirate ships would lower their flags

When puff roared out hin name

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Seolah mengirimkan signal-signal yang tak dapat dibaca oleh orang lain dan keduanya mengangguk bersama. Lalu..

Ohh..

Puff The Magic Dragon

Lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist

In a land called Honah Lee

Keduanya bernyanyi bersama. Bahagia? Itu sudah pasti. Jarang-jarang kan Kyuhyun bisa berduaan dengan Ryeowook begini.

A dragon lives forever

But not also little boys

Painted wings and giant rings

Make way for other toys...

One grey night it happened, Jackie paper came no more

And puff that mighty dragon, He ceased his fearless roar

His head now bent in sorrow

Green scales fell like rain

And puff no longer that cherry lane...^^

Keduanya bernyanyi saling bersahutan bak penyanyi profesional. Kyuhyun menunjuk Ryeowook menggunakan dagunya seolah memberi kode pada Ryeowook untuk bernyanyi. Ryeowook yang mengerti akan maksud Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dan mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk melanjutkan bait selanjutnya.

Without his life-long friend, He could not be brave

So puff that mighty dragon

Sadly slipped into his cave ..

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu keduanya menarik nafas bersamaan dan...

Ohh..

Puff The Magic Dragon

Lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist

In a land called Honah Lee

No..Ohh.. do you ever think about me anymore..

No..Oh.. yeahh.. say ohh..^^

**Kyuhyun ~ Puff The Magic Dragon**

Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

Suara tepuk tangan mengakhiri duet lagu anak-anak tersebut.

" Yeaay, suaramu bagus Kyu " puji Ryeowook riang dan tak lupa senyum ABCD yang ia tampilkan. Kyuhyun mau tak mau pun ikut tersenyum lebar.

" Suaramu juga bagus Wookie "

" Jinja Kyu? "

" Ne "

Kyuhyun merangkul pundak kecil Ryeowook dan sepertinya Ryeowook juga tak mempermasalahkannya. Hei, dia bukannya yeoja murahan yang mau dipeluk oleh seorang namja. Hanya saja yeoja mungil itu menganggap bahwa pelukan Kyuhyun hanyalah sebuah pelukan sebagai seorang teman atau lebih tepatnya sahabat. Jangan katakan dia yeoja bodoh, dia hanya terlalu polos dan tak peka. Bukankah manusia memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan?

Tak peduli seberapa dia sangat menyebalkan

Selama cinta itu tetap di hatimu kau akan tetap mencintainya dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang ada pada dirinya

Tak peduli seberapa sering dia membuatmu marah

Selama rasa sayang itu masih milikmu kau akan dengan sabar selalu memaafkannya dengan segala kesalahan dan kecerobohan yang dia miliki

**Choi Ryeosomnia**

**.**

**.**

" Hyukkie, kau darimana saja? Kenapa kau menghilang tanpa pamit padaku tadi? "Donghae protes kepada Eunhyuk yang baru saja memasuki ruang Osis.

" Bagaimana bisa aku pamit padamu? Jika kau sedang sibuk dengan yeoja manjamu itu "

" Akkh, mianhe. Tadi aku hanya tak tega melihat kau memarahi Wookie sampai dia hampir menangis begitu "

" Maksudmu aku keterlaluan? "

Donghae mengangguk sambil membereskan proposal-proposal yang terletak di mejanya tak memperhatikan bagaimana perubahan wajah Eunhyuk yang tengah marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa dan ah sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

" Dia yang terlalu manja " suara Eunhyuk sedikit meninggi membuat Donghae langsung menatapnya tajam.

" Apa? Kau tak terima jika aku mengatai yeoja manjamu itu? " kali ini suaranya terdengar sinis.

Rahang Donghae mengeras, bibirnya terkatup rapat, tangannya mengepal mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk―sahabatnya itu secara terang-terangan mengatai yeojacingunya dihadapannya? Apa Eunhyuk tak sadar bahwa perkataannya membuat Donghae sangat marah?

" Kau tak mengenalnya dengan baik. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau menilainya buruk? "

Eunhyuk mematung mendengar suara Donghae yang sangat dingin. Dia sadar bahwa selama ini dia tak pernah bicara banyak dengan Ryeowook, dan yang ada dalam pikiran Eunhyuk selama ini hanyalah 'RYEOWOOK ITU YEOJA MANJA DAN CENGENG YANG SANGAT MENYUSAHKAN'. Eunhyuk berasumsi seperti itu bukan tanpa dasar, tapi dikarenakan memang selama ini Ryeowook adalah yeoja yang terkenal dengan kemanjaannya yang sangat tak wajar kepada Donghae maupun orang lain.

" Tidak perlu mengenalnya untuk mengetahui bagaimana seorang Ryeowook. dilihat dari luar saja sudah bisa ditebak bahwa dia yeoja yang hanya bisa menangis dan merengek. Dan itu sangat membosankan. Aku sendiri heran, bagaimaan bisa kau jatuh cinta pada yeoja tak disiplin dan menyebalkan seperti Wookie? "

" Padahal kau bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang jauh lebih baik darinya "

" TUTUP MULUTMU LEE HYUKJAE "

Donghae menggebrak meja di depannya dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara 'Braaakk' yang membuat Eunhyuk memucat seketika. Kebiasaan Donghae yang akan selalu memanggil nama aslinya ketika ia marah.

JLEEBBBB.. hati Eunhyuk serasa dihujami seribu paku.

" Kau tak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja "

" Walaupun dia selalu manja, cengeng dan terkadang menyebalkan, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia orang yang sangat Optimis "

Eunhyuk masih terdiam mencoba mendengarkan lebih lanjut apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu.

" Sebelum kau menilai seseorang, kau harus mengenal hatinya terlebih dahulu "

Tak ada suara yang keluar setelah Donghae selesai mengucapkan kata tersebut, sampai suara bell istirahat memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

TEEETT.. TEEETTT..

Donghae melangkah seolah mendekati Eunhyuk. Catat, 'hanya seolah', dan terus berjalan melewati Eunhyuk yang tengah menduduk. Sebelum Donghae benar-benar keluar dari ruang Osis, ekor matanya melirik sekilas kearah Eunhyuk.

" Kau tahu Hyukkie, aku sangat tidak suka jika seseorang yang tak mengenal yeojacinguku dengan baik berkata buruk tentangnya "

Eunhyuk mematung, lidahnya terasa keluh walau hanya untuk membalas ucapan singkat tapi begitu menusuk dan memojokkannya. Hatinya terasa dicubit mendengar perkataan Donghae. Benarkah bahwa Donghae sebegitu marahnya saat Eunhyuk secara tak langsung mengatai Ryeowook? selama ini Donghae tak pernah marah sampai seperti ini jika hanya menyangkut yeojacingu Donghae yang sebelumnya. Tapi dengan Ryeowook? ah, Donghae bahkan sering melupannya saat bersama yeoja mungil itu. Bahkan Donghae rela merubah sikapnya yang buruk demi Ryeowook. padahal selama ini Eunhyuk mati-matian mencoba merubahnya, tapi Ryeowook? ah, cukup dengan satu kata Donghae akan mengabulkannya. 'benar-benar yeoja yang special eoh?'

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya meredam emosinya. Tidak, dia tak boleh menangis hanya karena hal ini. Dia bukan Kim Ryeowook yang akan menangis hanya karena dibentak Donghae. Dia adalah Lee Hyukjae, yeoja kuat dan tangguh yang akan selalu bertahan.

Kau tak bisa mengatakan, kau tahu segalanya tentang seseorang. Tidak peduli seberapa dekat kau dengan orang itu ^^

**Choi Ryeosomnia**

**.**

**.**

" Kenapa mukamu kusut seperti itu? " Zhoumi― namja tinggi dengan hidung mirip koala yang kini tengah duduk dikantin bersama Hoobaenya yang kita kenal Lee Donghae itu sepertinya tampak terganggu dengan wajah Donghae yang sepertinya murung.

" Mau bercerita? " tawarnya saat menyadari tak ada jawaban yang diberikan oleh Donghae.

" Diamlah Hyung " jawabnya malas.

" Baiklah,baiklah. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kurang Hae. " Zhoumi menatap lekat wajah Donghae dengan dekat membuat Donghae memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang.

" Hmm? " Donghae menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

" Kemana anak kecil itu? "

" Anak kecil? " Donghae semakin tak mengerti.

" Hah~ siapa lagi kalau bu―"

" Opppaaaaaaaaaa~ "

Zhoumi tak meneruskan ucapannya saat suara cempreng berteriak kencang dari radius 70m dari tempatnya dan Donghae duduk. Seluruh siswa yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya pun langsung tersedak karena suara yang memekakkan telinga itu. Sontak saja seluruh siswa yang ada dikantin itu menatap lekat orang yang dengan tanpa dosa berteriak lantang itu tak terkecuali Donghae dan Zhoumi.

" Baru saja aku ingin bicara, tapi dia sudah muncul " kata Zhoumi sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berteriak itu dengan dagu nya.

Seseorang― yeoja itu berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat duduk Donghae dan Zhoumi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari pengunjung kantin yang tadi sempat terganggu dengan suara tenor miliknya, bahkan yeoja bername tag Kim Ryeowook itu tersenyum tanpa dosa. Ckck, bukankah sudah ku bilang bahwa Ryeowook adalah yeoja yang tak peka? Ya seperti itulah dia.

" Oppa~ Bogoshippoooo~ "

Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya diperut Donghae dan memeluknya erat seolah menyalurkan rindu yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Hei, acara apa-apaan ini? Bukannya tadi siang mereka bertengkar? Dan berakhir dengan Ryeowook yang mengatakan bahwa tak mau bertemu lagi dengan Donghae? Lalu kenapa sekarang malah seperti ini?

hah~ ya seperti itulah Kim Ryeowook. dia tak pernah memendam perasaan buruk terlalu lama, ah tidak. Dia bahkan tak pernah menyimpan dendam dihatinya. Bukankah hatinya juga polos seperti wajah dan sifatnya?

" Kenapa kesini? "

" Ya! jawaban macam apa itu? " pekik Ryeowook tak suka.

" Memang mau bagaimana? "

" Yaiiss, Oppa menyebalkan "

Seketika itu juga Ryeowook melepas pelukannya pada Donghae dan memilih menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dan seperti biasa dia akan memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan lucu saat Ia dalam aksi ngambeknya. Bahkan Zhoumi pun sampai terkiki melihat pose marah Ryeowook yang lucu itu.

" Aku marah pada Oppa " lanjutnya.

" Kau sudah mengucapkannya untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini Wookie "

" Bahkan tadi kau bilang tak mau bertemu Oppa lagi "

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae dengan wajah yang tambah aneh. Bibir maju kedepan, pipi yang menggembung, alis yang bertaut dan ah dia benar-benar lucu. Kkk~

Donghae yang semenjak pembicarannya dengan Eunhyuk tadi bisa dibilang merusak mood nya kini malah mati-matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi aneh yeojacingunya. See, hanya dengan melihat wajah anehnya saja sudah bisa mengubah mood nya, Ryeowook benar-benar mood maker bagi kehidupan Donghae.

" Kapan aku mengucapkannya? " oh, jadi yeoja ini sudah melupakan ucapannya sendiri eoh? Ah, bertambah lagi kebiasaan Ryeowook yang melupakan ucapannya sendiri. Donghae menggeram akan kepolosan yeojanya itu.

" Hei sudahlah. Jangan perang deathglare seperti itu " lerai Zhoumi yang sudah mulai tak tahan dengan perang deathglare pasangan kekasih didepannya itu.

" Wookie, kau sudah makan? " tanya Zhoumi yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Ryeowook.

" Oppa sudah makan? "

" Kau bertanya pada siapa? " ― Donghae

" Tentu saja padamu Oppa "

Ryeowook kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Donghae, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae.

" Ku fikir pada Koala jelek itu " Donghae memanggil Zhoumi dengan sebutan koala yang tentu saja langsung mendapat deathglare mematikan dari Zhoumi.

" Yeojamu itu memang tak tahu balas budi " kata Zhoumi yang sengaja menyindir Ryeowook karena dia tak menanyainya balik apakah dia sudah makan apa belum dan justru bertanya pada Donghae.

" Ekh? Yeojamu? Nugu? Donghae Oppa punya yeoja lain selain aku? Katakan siapa? " tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi tak sabaran.

Oke, kali ini Zhoumi benar-benar frustasi dengan kepolosan yeojacingu Hoobaenya itu.

" Arrgghh, sudah cukup. Aku pergi " Zhoumi berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dan Ryeowook sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tak Ia pedulikan para penghuni kantin yang menatapnya aneh.

Ryeowook melongo melihatnya. " Apa yang terjadi padanya? " gumamnya yang masih terdengar oleh telinga Donghae.

" Oppa, kenapa Zhoumi Oppa pergi begitu saja? " Ryeowook mendongak agar dapat menatap paras tampan namjacingunya itu disertai mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap imut.

Dicubitnya pipi chubby milik Ryeowook dengan gemas " Uuuh, dasar Mrs. Innocent " kata Donghae gemas sambil menarik-narik kedua sisi pipi Ryeowook berlawanan sampai Ryeowook pun ikut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Awww.. Appooo~ " rengeknya pada Donghae.

" Ahhahaa, mianhe. Habisnya kamu lucu sih "

CHUUUUU~ dikecupnya pipi Ryeowook yang tadi sempat dicubitnya.

" Sudah tidak sakit? "

" Sudah. Tapi yang kiri masih sakit " tunjuknya pada pipi kirinya yang belum dikecup oleh Donghae.

" Kkk~ kau itu selalu bisa membuat Oppa gemas "

CHUUU~ kali ini Donghae mencium pipi kiri Ryeowook yang tadi belum dikecup.

" Sudah? "

" Sudah. Tapi yang ini masih sakit Oppaa~ " Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan dan tangannya menunjuk pada bibirnya yang sengaja ia poutkan didepan Donghae. Heoh? Minta cium eh?

" Ya! Oppa tidak mencubit bibirmu Chagiya " ucap Donghae sambil tertawa kecil. Memang benar adanya bahwa tadi Donghae tak mencubit bibir Ryeowook. tapi lihat sekarang, yeoja itu tetap mempout bibirnya didepan Donghae dan Hei, dia menutup matanya. Kkk~

" Wookie, buka matamu. Jangan manja seperti ini didepan banyak murid "

" Tidak mau. Sebelum Oppa mencium bibirku ini " bertambah juga panjang bibir Ryeowook yang dimajukan kedepan.

Donghae sebenarnya sudah benar-benar tak tahan untuk tak mengecup bibir Cherry yang seharum delima itu, tapi dia masih punya harga diri untuk tak melakukannya disini. Dia ketua Osis, tak mungkin dia melakukannya ditempat seperti ini kan?

Tapi perlahan, didekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ryeowook. bibirnya bergumam pelan dan setelah bibir itu berhenti membisikkan sesuatu, tampak Ryeowook membuka matanya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Donghae.

" Yaksok? " Ryeowook mengankat jari kelingkingnya.

" Ne, Yaksok chagi " Donghae tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Ryeowook.

Kalian bertanya apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Ah, baiklah saya akan memberitahu. Inilah kata-kata yang diucapkan Donghae sampai Ryeowook langsung membuka matanya dengan mata yang berbinar dan juga senyum yang mengembang.

'Oppa akan mencium bibirmu. Tapi tidak disini chagiya. Sepulang sekolah nanti ne?'

Kkkk~ oh ternyata Donghae menjanjikan sebuah ciuman sepulang sekolah. Hahaha

" Baiklah. Sekarang suapi aku Oppa, perutku sudah lapaar~ " pinta Ryeowook sambil mengelus perut ratanya.

" Arasseo, biar Oppa pesankan makanan dulu. Kau mau apa eum? "

" Tidak perlu. Makan ini saja. Aku sudah tak tahan untuk menunggu lagii~ "

Ryeowook menunjuk piring yang berisi nasi goreng milik Donghae.

" Heoh? Tapi ini milik Oppa. Kau tak jijik? "

" Aniyaaaa " Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Hah~ baiklah. Kau itu memang banyak maunya "

" Tapi Oppa tetap cinta padaku "

" Sudah diam. Cepat makan. Aaaa~ " Donghae menyuapkan nasi goreng nya di depan mulut Ryeowook tapi Ryeowook masih belum mau membuka mulutnya.

" Ya. apa lagi? " tanya Donghae yang tahu akan kebiasaan Ryeowook jika ada sesuatu yang kurang yang masih belum terpenuhi.

" Nasinya terlalu banyak. Kurangi sedikit " tunjuknya pada sendok yang Donghae pegang.

Arrgghhh.. Ryeowook benar-benar menguji kesabaran Donghae. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Donghae tak akan pernah menolak permintaan yeoja manjanya itu.

" Sudah, ini aaaaa~ " Donghae mulai menyuapkan kembali nasi goreng tersebut setelah ia kurangi porsinya.

" Eumm..Opuaahh tidduaakh muakauan? " ( Oppa tidak makan? )

" Ya! telan dulu baru bicara, nanti kau tersedak. Ck dasar yeoja "

" Hihi, mianhe. Oppa tidak makan? "

" Anioo, Oppa kenyang. "

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mulai menerima suapan-suapan dari Donghae.

Seluruh siswa yang melihat HaeWook moment terlihat iri, ada juga yang memandangnya dengan pandangan 'So Sweettt' dan ada pula yang secara diam-diam mengabadikan moment tersebut.

Tak jarang Donghae membersihkan nasi yang tak sengaja menempel di pinggiran bibir Ryeowook, dan itu menambah kesan romantis bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Tapi, ada 3 pasang mata yang memandang adegan itu dengan tatapan yang Sendu. Sepasang mata Onyx dengan bola mata hitam pekat, sepasang mata Cantik, dan juga sepasang bola mata coklat bulat. Ketiga pasang mata itu sama-sama memandang dengan kesedihan yang terpancar jelas.

Seseorang pemilik mata cantik itu kini tengah meremas rok sekolah yang ia kenakan dengan kuat, matanya terasa panas melihat kemesraan HaeWook moment. Sebuah rasa sakit kembali menyeruak dihatinya. Jika bisa ingin sekali yeoja bernama Eunhyuk itu melepas hatinya dari tubuhnya agar tak dapat merasakan sakit yang saat ini dirasakannya.

" Hyukkie, gwenchana? " Sungmin memandang prihatin kearah sahabatnya itu.

" A-aku ingin kembali ke kelas Min " lirih Eunhyuk sambil sambil mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun sial baginya saat ia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, seorang namja dari kursi sebelahnya juga beranjak dan menubruk tubuh Eunhyuk yang memang bisa terbilang kurus itu sampai Eunhyuk jatuh tersungkur.

" Awww.. " ringis Eunhyuk.

Sang namja yang menubruk Eunhyuk pun juga terlihat kaget walaupun dia tak goyah sedikitpun.

Seluruh penghuni kantin menoleh kearah tempat Eunhyuk dan namja itu tak terkecuali pasangan HaeWook.

" Hyukkie " Sungmin berjongkok menyamakan tinggi Eunhyuk yang saat ini masih terduduk dilantai.

" Mianhe Sunbae, aku tak sengaja " ucap namja tersebut datar.

" Gwencha— "

" Eunhyuk Sunbae " teriak seseorang sedikit lantang yang membuat Eunhyuk tak meneruskan ucapannya dan lebih memilih menatap yeoja mungil yang kini berjongkok disamping kanannya.

" Gwenchana? " tanyanya perhatian pada Eunhyuk.

" Kyuu~ apa yang kau lakukan? Ah, Sunbae mari aku bantu "

Ryeowook yang sebelumnya menatap sebal pada Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri tanpa membantu Eunhyuk berdiri lalu menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk membantunya berdiri.

Ryeowook yang baru saja akan menarik Eunhyuk berdiri segera ditepis kasar oleh Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook sampai jatuh terjengkang kebelakang dan beruntung dengan sigap Donghae dan Kyuhyun menahan tubuh mungil Ryeowook jadi tak sampai jatuh.

" Jangan sentuh aku " Eunhyuk berucap sarkatis.

Semua siswa membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk dan sepertinya Eunhyuk pun juga baru sadar akan apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya. Donghae menggeram akan sikap Eunhyuk yang begitu tak bersahabat dengan Ryeowook. hei, yeoja mungil itu berusaha menolongnya, tapi kenapa Eunhyuk berlaku kasar padanya?

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " meskipun Donghae tak berteriak dengan lantang tapi sungguh suara dingin dan menusuk yang keluar dari mulut Donghae membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri. Jangan lupa tatapan tak percaya yang berasal dari seluruh murid yang menyaksikan dan juga mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan, bukankah mereka sahabat?

" Oppaa~ " ujarnya lemah. Uggh, sepertinya Ryeowook mulai menangis melihat Donghae yang begitu dingin seperti itu. Satu hal lagi yang harus kalian catat, bahwa Ryeowook memanglah yeoja Cengeng. Yeeah, setidaknya memang benar ucapan Eunhyuk tadi bahwa Ryeowook itu yeoja yang sangt cengeng.

" Wookie mencoba menolongmu tapi kenapa kau malah mendorongnya? " nada suaranya sedikit melunak, mungkin Donghae sadar bahwa suaranya tadi membuat yeojanya sedikit ketakutan.

" Salahkan saja yeoja manjamu itu yang seenaknya saja menyentuhku "

Rahang Donghae semakin mengeras mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

" Dia hanya ingin menolongmu tapi— "

" Aku tak butuh bantuannya " potong Eunhyuk cepat.

" KAU BENAR-BEN— "

" Oppa~ sudahlaaah..hukz " Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Donghae dari samping sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Donghae mencoba menyembunyikan tangisnya yang mulai pecah dan juga berusaha menahan Donghae untuk tak melontarkan kata-kata yang akan semakin membuat masalah runyam.

" A-aku Hukz, ba-baik saja.. hukz " Uggh, air mata Ryeowook meluncur begitu saja membuatnya semakin memeluk Donghae erat.

" Ciih " Donghae berdecih sebelum akhirnya mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dengan tak lupa membawa Ryeowook juga ikut serta dengannya. Di peluknya tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang kini masih sesenggukan, sesekali Donghae mencium ubun-ubun Ryeowook sayang mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook yang masih saja memeluknya erat. Saat ini mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah dengan posisi yang duduk disalah satu kursi yang memang hanya disediakan disana dan hanya muat untuk dua orang saja.

" Ssshh, uljima Chagy. Jangan menangis terus "

" Mianhe, mianhe mianhe mianhe mianhe mianhe mianhe mianhe " Donghae mengucapkan kata Mianhe berulang kali dengan masih memeluk Ryeowook. bukannya berhenti menangis, tangis Ryeowook semakin menjadi.

" Hukz.. huwee Oppaa.. hikz,hikz " Ryeowook semakin meneggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae yang tentu saja semakin membuat Donghae bingung.

" Ya! kenapa menangis? "

Diangkatnya dagu Ryeowook agar menatap mata Donghae yang kini juga menatap matanya intens.

" Kenapa menangis eum? Apa masih kurang Oppa minta maafnya? "

Ryeowook menggeleng.

" Lalu? Kenapa masih menangis? "

" Ke-kenapa Oppa mi-minta maaf? Se-seharusnya A-aku yang me-meminta maaf, Hukz.. "

Senyum kembali mengembang diwajah Donghae setelah mendengar ucapan yeojanya yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Hei, ini bukan salah yeojanya kan? jadi kenapa yeojanya itu malah menangis hanya karena merasa tak pantas jika Donghae meminta maaf?

" Ke-kenapa Oppa tersenyuum~ ? " rengeknya sambil mencoba menutupi rona merah dipipinya melihat senyum namjacingunya yang menurutnya sangat menawan itu. Ugh, Ryeowook benar-benar malu saat ini, bukankah Donghae selalu mengajarinya agar tak cengeng? Kenapa bisa dia menangis hanya karen hal sepele ini? 'Pasti Donghae Oppa mengurangi point ku sebagai wanita yang sempurna dimatanya' batin Ryeowook menerka-nerka.

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae justru malah memeluk yeoja disampingny itu erat. Menyeruakkan wajah Ryeowook dilehernya, mencoba merasakan nafas hangat yang menengkan bagi Donghae.

" Kau lucu chagiya "

Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Donghae.

" Dengarkan Oppa ne— Donghae menegakkan badan Ryeowook sehingga kini mereka kembali bertatapan — kau itu jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang lain "

" Lihat apa yang kau dapat? Kau didorong seperti itu, untung tadi ada Oppa dan namja itu yang menahanmu, jika tidak kau tadi bisa saja terjungkang kebelakang " lanjut Donghae.

" Aku hanya mau membantunya berdiri Oppa, apa itu salah? "

" Tidak ada yang salah Chagy, menolong seseorang itu perbuatan yang mulia. Tapi mencampuri urusan orang lain juga bisa membuat suasana semakin memburuk meskipun niat kita baik "

" Lalu aku harus diam disaat mataku melihat seseorang yang kesulitan? Begitu? "

Donghae mengurut pelipisnya. Lelah? Iya. Yeoja didepannya itu memang benar-benar sedikit sulit mengartikan sesuatu yang tak gamblang. Perlu penjelasan yang panjang lebar agar yeojanya bisa mengerti.

" Wookie, maksud Oppa bukan begitu. "

" Lalu apa? "

Donghae diam, tak membalas ucapan Ryeowook. memandang langit cerah hari ini mungkin lebih mengasyikan dari pada berdebat dengan yeojanya.

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya kedepan saat merasa diabaikan oleh namjacingunya itu. Sungguh, diabaikan itu adalah hal paling tak disukai oleh Ryeowook. Donghae tahu hal tersebut tapi sepertinya dia memang sengaja melakukannya.

" Oppa~ "

" Hmm "

" Oppa harus minta maaf pada Eunhyuk Sunbae "

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ryeowook saat Ryeowook menyuruhnya meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk sahabatnya itu yang sudah jelas-jelas sempat mendorong Ryeowook tadi. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruh Donghae meminta maaf pada orang yang sudah mendorongnya? Seharusnya Eunhyuk yang meminta maaf kan? bukankah logikanya seperti itu? Yeah, itu adalah logika dan berbeda dengan apa yang ada dihati maupun pikiran yeoja mungil polos itu.

" Tidak mau " jawabnya mutlak.

" Ya! dia sahabat Oppa. Tidak baik jika Oppa bertengkar dengannya hanya karena masalah sepeleh "

" Sepeleh? Heoh? Dia mendorongmu Wook, seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf padamu "

" Aniyaa, bukankah tadi Oppa sendiri yang bilang kalau aku yang mencampuri urusan orang lain? Jadi aku yang salah, Eunhyuk Sunbae tak salah "

Oke, Donghae kali ini benar-benar tercengang dengan jawaban yeojacingunya itu. Tadi dia memang bilang begitu, tapi itu hanya sebuah perumpamaan, dan kenapa malah perkataannya seperti 'senjata makan tuan?'

" Ya! Chagya, kau benar-benar selalu punya cara untuk menyuruh Oppa menuruti permintaanmu "

Ryeowook terkekeh melihat raut wajah Donghae yang frustasi karena dirinya. Benarkan apa kataku? Seorang Lee Donghae tak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan yeojanya itu.

" Jadi? Oppa mau minta maaf kan? "

" Menurutmu? Apa bisa aku mengabaikan mau mu yang sangat menyebalkan itu? " di putarnya malas bola mata miliknya itu.

" kkk~ Oppa memang yang terbaik "

CHUUUUU~

" Ck, dasar yeoja "

Donghae berdecak saat Ryeowook mencium pipinya tanpa permisi, lalu menarik tengkuk Ryeowook untuk mencium bibir cherry yang benar-benar berhasil membuatnya hilang kendali itu. Ryeowook membelalak sempurna saat dengan kasar Donghae mencium bibirnya dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah miliknya secara bergantian.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk masih diam terduduk ditempatnya tadi yang disampingnya ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri serta memandang Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata errrr.. tajam.

" Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bantu Eunhyuk berdiri "

Kyuhyun tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan justru malah mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kantin. Hei, bukankah tadi ia begitu sopan dengan meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi err erubah begitu?

" Ya! Cho Kyuhyun. Mau kemana kau hah? " teriak Sungmin yang masih didenagr oleh Kyuhyun dan juga penghuni kantin disana.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun menatap tajam dan sinis ke arah Eunhyuk seolah Eunhyuk adalah manusia yang sangat ingin ia lenyapkan dari dunia ini.

" Bukankah tadi yeoja itu bilang tak butuh bantuan? Bahkan tadi ketika ada seorang yang ingin menolongnya dia menolaknya dengan kasar. Jadi kenapa sekarang memanggilku hanya untuk membantunya berdiri? " perkataan Kyuhyun menohok hati Eunhyuk yang entah sudah hancur menjadi berapa keping hari ini. Banyak sekali hal hari ini yang membuatnya merasakan hatinya hancur.

" Kau.. apa maksudmu Kyu? "

Sungmin berusaha bertanya meskipun sebenarnya Ia sudah tahu apa maksud dari ucapan namja jangkung yang ia cintai secara diam-diam itu.

" Meskipun aku tak mengenalmu, tapi aku tak akan sungkan-sungkan padamu jika kau bertindak kasar pada Wookie "

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia justru malah mengancam Eunhyuk yaa walaupun secara halus.

JLEEEBBB~ meskipun kata-kata itu tertuju pada Eunhyuk, tapi jelas Sungmin juga ikut merasakan pisau tak kasat mata yang menembus relung hatinya.

'Kenapa semua selalu membela yeoja mungil itu?' — Sungmin dan Eunhyuk benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini. Bahkan mereka tak mampu membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kini seluruh mata penghuni kantin menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang seolah berarti –Dasar-Yeoja-Jahat-Dan-Tak-Tahu-Terimakasih-

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam menghindari tatapan membunuh siswa-siswa itu. Kakinya serasa lemas walau hanya untuk menegakkan tubuhnya, begitu pun dengan Sungmin yang lebih memilih mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

Disaat kedua yeoja itu masih sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, seorang namja mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Eunhyuk. Reflek EunMin mengangkat kepalanya bersamaan dan melihat sesosok namja sempurna berbadan tegak atletis dengan dimple smile yang menghiasi senyumnya.

Namja bernama Choi Siwon itu tersenyum lembut mencetak dimple smile dipipinya. " Ayo ku bantu " ucapnya.

" Gomawo " Eunhyuk tersenyum sumringah kepada namja itu. Eunhyuk sedikit bahagia saat menyadari ternyata masih ada orang yang menolongnya dikantin ini setelah melihat kejadian tadi yang tentu saja membuat images nya buruk dimata siswa-siswa.

" Cheonma, tapi sebelumnya aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. "

" Apa? " Eunhyuk sekilas menatap Sungmin dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Siwon.

" Tidak baik memperlakukan orang lain dengan kasar, terlebih dia berniat baik untuk membantumu "

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua yeoja itu, yang lagi-lagi harus menelan pil kepahitan bahwa ternyata namja tersebut pun juga menyalahkannya dan membela yeoja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

" Apa aku salah? " tanyanya lirih dengan suara bergetar.

" Kenapa mereka semua menyalahkanku? Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan Min "

" Hyukkie, sudahlah. Kajja kita pergi dari sini "

Sungmin membawa oergi Eunhyuk dengan memeluknya dari samping.

Cemburu memang selalu menguasaimu

Sampai tanpa sadar kau menyalahkan orang yang jelas-jelas tak tahu akan salahnya kepadamu

Ceburumu yang seperti itu akan membuat dirimu hancur secara perlahan

.

.

.

~PULANG SEKOLAH~

" Oppaaaa~ hari ini kita latihan? "

Ryeowook berlari-lari kecil lalu menubrukkan badannya kebadan namjacingunya itu yang kini sebenarnya masih berbincang dengan salah satu hoobaenya.

" Eumh, kau itu. Oppa masih berbicara dengan orang Sayang "

" Gwenchana Sunbae. Kita lanjutkan besok saja " Hoobae yeoja Donghae yang setingkat dengan Ryeowook itu lebih memilih pergi setelah mendapat death glare yang sebenarnya tak menakutkan sama sekali.

" Eoh? Jangan menatapnya seperti itu Chagy. Dia bukan siapa-siapa Oppa "

Donghae mecoba memberi pengertian pada yeoja mungil itu setelah mengetahui akan kecemburuan yeojacingunya.

" Jeongmal? "

" Kau tak percaya pada Oppa? " Donghae menekuk wajahnya terlihat seperti orang kecewa yang tentu saja membuat Ryeowook langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tegas.

" Aniyooo, Aku selalu percaya pada Oppa. Yaa walaupun Oppa adalah seorang playboy " sindir Ryeowook yang kali ini membuat Donghae terkiki geli. Oke, Donghae memang seorang playboy yang selalu memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu, tapi sekarang? Entahlah, sepertinya Ryeowook sudah berhasil memenjarakan hati Donghae dan membuat mata Donghae tak pernah beralih menatap yeoja lain selain dia.

" Hanya kau satu-satunya nae baby " di kecupnya kening Ryeowook mesra.

" Jadi? Hari ini kita latihan dance? "

" Tentu, dan sepertinya mulai besok kita akan kedatangan anggota baru. "

" Anggota baru? Nugu? " Ryeowook bergelayut manja dilengan Donghae sambil berjalan menuju ruang latihan dance yang sudah pasti banyak siswa disana.

" Oppa dengar dia murid baru pindahan. Murid kelas 1 sama sepertimu "

" Yeoja atau namja? "

" Sepertinya yeoja "

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sambil membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'O'

Kalian bertanya dance? Ah tentu saja Ryeowook mengikuti ekskul dance yang diketuai oleh Eunhyuk dan wakilnya adalah Donghae. Kenapa Ryeowook ikut? Itu sudah pasti karena adanya namjacingunya yang menurutnya perlu dan wajib ia jaga agar tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Possessive eoh? Apa peduli Ryeowook!

Tapi sebenarnya tak hanya itu, Ryeowook mengikuti ekskul dance memang karena dia ingin bisa dance seperti Donghae dan bercita-cita bisa menari bersama di panggung dengan namjacingunya itu. Meskipun itu mustahil, mengingat dia adalah anggota club dance paling payah dan berada diurutan paling rendah dibawah rata-rata anggota lainnya.

Tak jarang dia dimarahi dan dibentak habis-habisan oleh Eunhyuk, tapi yeah u-know-what lah yah, disana ada Donghae yang akan selalu menolongnya dari amukan Eunhyuk yang menyeramkan itu. Menghiburnya yang selalu cemberut saat Ia tak bisa melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang menurutnya sulit walaupun sebenarnya mudah bagi anggota lainnya. Memanjakannya saat sifat childishnya kambuh ditengah-tengah latihan. Menidurkannya dipangkuannya saat Ryeowook kelelahan dan mengantarnya pulang dengan memberi ciuman hangat yang selalu diinginkan Ryeowook.

Hah~ bukankah Ryeowook benar-benar yeoja yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapat tempat special dan perlakuan special dari seorang Lee Donghae? *Gue aja Ngiri* /plak/

" Oppa akan meminta maaf kan nanti? "

" Apa? "

" Jangan bilang Oppa lupa pada janji Oppa " Ryeowook memicingkan matanya.

" Arra, arra. Oppa ingat tak perlu menatap Oppa dengan wajah angry bird mu yang jelek itu "

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya mendengar ejekan Donghae.

" Ikan Mokpo jelek "

GYUUUTTTT.. GYUUTT.. GYUUTT..

" Aww, Appo Chagy, ya! ya! Aww.. ya!Appo "

Donghae berteriak heboh saat mendapat seribu cubitan maut dari yeojacingunya.

" Biar saja. Dasar menyebalkan "

" Yaiissh. Jangan lari "

Donghae berlari mengejar Ryeowook yang sudah lebih dulu mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari jitakan di keningnya.

" Ayo kejar aku.. bweeekkk :p " Ryeowook menantang Donghae dengan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Donghae yang ditanggapi dengan tawa renyah dari Donghae. Kkk~ bagaimana bisa Donghae mendapat Yeoja seperti Ryeowook?

" Dasar yeoja nakal. Lihat saja balasan Oppa heoh. Jangan menyesal nanti "

" Aku tidak takut. Bweekk " sekali lagi dia menjulurkan lidahnya sambil terus berlari menuju ruang dance yang diikuti Donghae di belakangnya.

.

.

.

" Kau berniat mengikuti ekskul tidak hah? Kenapa kau ini selalu tak disiplin sih? " Eunhyuk mendelik dengan masih bertolak pinggang memarahi Ryeowook yang terlambat masuk.

" Mianhe, Donghae Oppa tadi masih berbincang dengan salah satu Hoobaenya "

" Donghae? Aku tak bertanya dia, yang aku tanyakan itu Kau. KAU NONA KIM YANG TERHORMAT "

" Engg, Su-sunbae ja-jangan berteriak be-begitu. Ka-kau membuatku takut, hukz "

Uggh, sepertinya mulai lagi. Kenapa selalu menangis sih?

" Jangan membentaknya Hyuk " Donghae yang baru saja memasuki ruang latihan dance langsung menatap tajam Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah membentak-bentak yeojacingunya.

" Op-oppaaa~ "

Ryeowook berlari kencang ke arah Donghae Oppa nya dan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik badan Donghae. Takut eoh?

" Ah, terserahlah. Ayo kita latihan sekarang. "

Eunhyuk tak ingin menanggapi lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih memberi petunjuk pada anggota lainnya untuk memulai latihan.

" Oppa~ "

" Sudah, jangan takut. Kajja latihan. Ada Oppa yang akan menemanimu "

Ditariknya lembut Ryeowook untuk mengajaknya latihan dance.

" Hari ini kau latihan dengan yang lainnya "

" Mwo? " Ryeowook terkejut mendengarnya, mana bisa seperti itu? Bukannya dia tak mau, hanya saja ini aneh. Bukankah Ryeowook akan selalu privat dengan Donghae? Dan alasan kenapa Ryeowook tak mau bersama dengan anggota lainnya hanya satu, yaitu karena dia pasti akan tertinggal. Kkk~

" Wae? Bukannya sudah Oppa bilang. Bahwa kau akan mendapat hukuman tadi? "

Donghae tersenyum menyeringai.

" Ya! tadi kan hanya bercanda Oppa~ kenapa Oppa jadi dendam, uugghh menyebalkan " Ryeowook memajukan bibir bawahnya imut.

" Terserah, siapa suruh kau mencubiti Oppa dan mengejek dengan wajah angri bird jelekmu itu, ditambah kau meninggalkan Oppa tadi di koridor "

" Ya! Yaiisshh dasar jelek "

" Up to You. Cepat bergabung dengan yang lainnya "

Dengan sedikit kasar Donghae menggeret Ryeowook untuk bergabung dengan anggota lainnya.

" Jangan ceroboh sayang, jika ceroboh Eunhyuk akan menghukummu. Salah gerakan maka kau akan di suruh berkeliling ruang latihan ini dua kali, jika kau tertinggal maka bersiap-siaplah untuk loncat-loncat seperti katak "

Peringatan Donghae membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri dan menelan ludah kecut.

" Oppa tak akan membelamu hari ini. Jadi jaga dirimu sendiri chagiyaaaa~ " Donghae sedikit mendesah diakhir kalimatnya yang tentu saja kali ini akan membuat Ryeowook di penuhi keringat dingin. Dengan senyum yang menakutkan Donghae pergi dari hadapan Ryewook dan berjalan mendekat kearah sahabatnya itu.

" Hyukkie, hari ini Wookie ku serahkan padamu, dan mianhe soal tadi "

Eunhyuk sedikit tercekat. Bukan, dia bukan tercekat dengan permintaan maaf Donghae, dia hanya tercekat karena dia sadar bahwa seharusnya dialah yang meminta maaf pada Ryeowook.

" Ah gwe-gwenchana Hae, aku juga minta maaf " Eunhyuk tersenyum manis.

GREEPPP..

Demi apa, jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat menyebabkan jantung Eunhyuk berdetak tak wajar. Dalam hati Eunhyuk berdo'a supaya Donghae tak mendengar detakan jantungnya.

" Gomawo ne "

Donghae melepas pelukannya dan mulai beralih menatap anggota lainnya yang sudah berbaris baik untuk memulai latihan. Sesekali di liriknya yeojacingunya yang berada di barisan paling belakang dengan mata yang berkata -Oppa-tolong-aku-

" Baik, mari kita mulai "

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

Mianhe saya telat update ^^ kekeke~

Kasih review ny ne ^^ biar saya tambah semangat update nyaaaa

.

.

Ryeowook's wife ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 3**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hei, sudahlah jangan cemberut terus, Oppa kan sudah minta maaf Chagy~ "

Donghae masih terus memohon pada yeojacingunya yang manja itu untuk tak terus memasang tampang sebalnya. Bagaimana tidak sebal eoh? Jika yeoja mungil itu harus dihukum oleh Sunbae seramnya dan namjacingunya justru tertawa meledeknya dan lebih memilih bercengkrama dengan hoobae wanitanya? Uggh, siapa pun pasti marah.

" Aku mau masuk. Oppa cepatlah pulang "

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya untuk segera memasuki rumahnya yang bisa dibilang mewah itu. Malam ini sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang menyebalkan bagi yeoja mungil itu.

GREEPPP~

" Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. Jangan diamkan Oppa seperti ini Wook-ah " Donghae yang sedari tadi duduk di motor yang ia gunakan untuk mengantar Ryeowook itu kini tengah turun dan memeluk Ryeowook erat.

" Oppa hanya mencintaimu. Percayalah~ "

Di sesapnya aroma grape yang masih tetap menguar kuat dari tubuh mungil di dekapannya itu.

" Aku lelah. Bisakah lepaskan aku? Aku mengantuk Oppa " mohon Ryeowook yang sebenarnya hanya alasannya agar Donghae melepas pelukannya. Dengan berat hati Donghae melepas pelukannya, lalu menangkupkan tangannya di wajah imut Ryeowook yang kelihatan lelah sekali hari ini.

" Besok Oppa jemput ne? "

Ryeowook menggeleng pertanda menolak tawaran Donghae. Haah~ sepertinya kali ini uri Ryeowookie benar-benar kesal dengan Donghae.

" Lebih baik Oppa jemput kekasih-kekasih Oppa lainnya saja. Besok aku minta antar Appa saja "

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya tak mampu menatap mata Donghae yang akan dengan mudah membuatnya terhanyut dalam pesonanya.

GREEEPPPP~

Kembali direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

" Kau ini bicara apa sih? Hanya kau yeojacingu Oppa. Tak ada yang lain. " Donghae kembali meyakinkan yeojanya itu. Hei, bukankah sudah ku bilang bahwa Ryeowook adalah yeoja satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat ini, yeaah walaupun dia memang masih sering tebar pesona atau pun sedikit berdekatan dengan yeoja-yeoja lainnya.

Tidak, Ryeowook bukanlah yeoja dengan tingkat ke possessivan tingkat Dewa. Dia hanya akan marah dan kesal jika Donghae berdekatan dengan mantan-mantannya dan yeoja yang Ryeowook pikir dapat mengancam hubungannya. See, dengan Eunhyuk saja dia tak pernah marah. Bahkan dia rela berbagi Donghae nya dengan Eunhyuk. Ryeowook tak pernah marah atau pun protes meskipun Donghae dan Eunhyuk berboncengan setiap hari. Bahkan dia tak sedikit pun menyinggung akan kedekatan Eunhyuk dengan Donghae dan tak pernah menuntut Donghae untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya ke sekolah. Ryeowook sadar, bahwa Eunhyuk jauh lebih membutuhkan tumpangan Donghaenya dari pada dirinya yang bisa saja meminta Appa atau orang-orang yang mengejar-ngejarnya untuk mengantarnya dan menjemputnya. Bukankah dia yeoja yang sangat simple?

Dilepasnya pelukan Donghae yang mengunci tubuh mungilnya itu.

" Hati-hati di jalan ne Oppa "

CHUUUU~ di kecupnya sekilas bibir Donghae, hanya sekilas tak seperti biasanya. Mungkin efek marah dan ngambek lebih mendominasi saat ini.

" Oppa akan menghubungimu nanti "

Donghae pun akhirnya menyerah untuk membujuk Ryeowooknya agar tak marah lagi padanya. Di tancapnya motor biru sport miliknya itu, mulai meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mewah Ryeowook.

Di perjalanan, sedikit banyak ia memikirkan Ryeowook yang sepertinya tampak benar-benar kelelahan. Keterlaluankah tadi dia?

Heumm. Membiarkan yeoja manja itu berlari mengelilingi ruang latihan dance nya sebanyak tujuh kali, membiarkan yeojanya melakukan lompat katak lebih dari lima belas kali, membiarkan yeoja mungilnya itu menahan isak tangisnya sendirian saat Eunhyuk memakinya, mengatainya bodoh dan tak bisa apa-apa. Bolehkah ku sebut bahwa mungkin ini sedikit keterlaluan? Ckckckck-_-

.

.

Braaakkk~

Ryeowook membuka pintu rumahnya kasar yang tentu saja membuat seluruh penghuni rumah menatap langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yeoja mungil itu.

" Heoh? Kenapa membuka pintu dengan kasar Chagy? Ekkh, kenapa anak Umma yang manis ini menangis? "

Nyonya Kim, sang Umma Ryeowook pun langsung memeluk aegyanya yang manja itu kala Ryeowook berlari dan berhambur memeluknya.

" Hikz.. Hikz.. "

" Wae Chagy? Kenapa kau menangis? Cerita pada Umma, eumm? "

Nyonya Kim mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook yang berada dalam pelukannya, Nyonya Kim faham betul tentang anaknya yang manja ini, jika sudah menangis begini pasti hanya pelukan yang bisa meredahkan tangisnya. Benar-benar manja eoh?

" Oppa menyebalkan, Ikan Mokpo jelek itu selingkuh Ummaaa~ hukz..hukz.. "

Nyonya Kim mengkerutkan keningnya dan beralih memandang sang Suami yang sepertinya turut tak mengerti dengan 'Ikan Mokpo' yang Ryeowook sebut.

" Ikan Mokpo? Siapa yang kau maksud Chagy? " kini Tuan Kim ikut bertanya.

" Uggh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae Oppa yang jelek ittuuuuu~ " Ryeowook merengek manja.

Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim itu pun tersenyum mendengar nama 'Donghae'. Ya, mereka sangat mengenal baik dengan namjacingu aegya nya itu, bahkan mereka sudah sangat merestui hubungan keduanya. Nyonya dan Tuan Kim itu pun juga selalu memasrahkan Ryeowook padanya.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya Ryeowook pulang dengan keadaan cemberut dan menangis meraung-raung seperti ini, bahkan hal seperti ini sudah kerap sekali terjadi. Mengingat betapa manjanya putri mereka yang satu itu.

" Hei, kenapa lagi dengan namjacingumu itu eoh? " Nyonya Kim bertanya lembut dengan mengelus puncak kepala Ryeowook sayang.

" Dia bukan namjacinguku Ummaa~ " Ryeowook semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan sang Umma. Seolah mengerti bahwa Ryeowook tengah kesal dengan Donghae, sang Umma justru menyeringai.

" Bukan namjacingumu? Lalu siapa namjacingumu Chagy? "

" Aku.. aku tak punya namjacingu " Jawab Ryeowook dengan diselingi cegukan.

" Benarkah? Ah~ pantas saja kemaren Umma melihat Doghae bersama dengan yeoja cantik, sexy, tinggi, langsing, berwajah dewasa dan seperti— "

" Ummmaaaaa~ " Ryeowook semakin merengek manja kala sang Umma menggodanya dengan cara memanas-manasinya.

" Kekeke~ kau itu, kenapa selalu menangis sih? Kau harus dewasa chagy, jangan kekanak-kanakan terus. Bicarakan masalahnya dulu baik-baik, jangan menuduh Donghae selingkuh begitu saja "

" Kenapa Umma membelanya sih? Sebenarnya anak Umma siapa? "

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ckck, masih belum dewasa eoh?

Nyonya dan Tuan Kim itu hanya geleng-geleng pasrah melihat tingkah manja putrinya. Mereka tak begitu memusingkan jika masalahnya hanya seperti itu, karena mereka hafal sangat dengan sikap Ryeowook dan Donghae, meskipun hampir setiap hari bertengkar tapi keduanya pasti ujung-ujungnya akan kembali lagi. Lagi pula mereka yakin jika Donghae tak mungkin selingkuh, mengingat seorang Lee Donghae bahkan sudah pernah secara terang-terangan akan berjanji menjaga dan membuat Ryeowooknya bahagia di depan kedua orang tua Ryeowook. pemberani eoh?

" KYAAAAAAA~ NAMJA MESUM, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAN~ "

Nyonya Kim menepuk dahi nya saat mendengar teriakan Ryeowook yang berhasil menggoyangkan seisi rumah mewah itu.

" Astaga Yeobo, aku lupa tak memberitahu Wookie kalau di kamarnya ada Jong Woon "

" Sudahlah, tak perlu di pikirkan, toh pasti Jong Woon bisa mengendalikan anak manja itu "

Nyonya Kim mengangguk setuju. Suaminya benar bahwa jong Woon pasti bisa mengendalikan Ryeowook yang manja itu. Benar saja, coba dengar... teriakan Ryeowook yang tadi membahana kini di gantikan dengan rengekan-rengekan manja. Bisa ditebak oleh kedua orang tua Ryeowook, bahwa saat ini pasti Ryeowook tengah memeluk Jong Woon.

Baiklah, untuk membuktikan omongan orang tua Ryeowook itu, mari kita lihat keadaan di kamar yeoja manja itu.

***Ryeowook's Room***

Lihat apa yang terjadi.. Dengan possessive nya Ryeowook memeluk Jong Woon erat. Seolah ingin mematahkan semua sendi-sendinya.

" Ya!Ya! berhenti menangis. Ck, sudah dewasa masih saja cengeng "

Meskipun Jong Woon atau panggil saja dia Yesung—nama panggilan yang Ryeowook berikan karena menurut Ryeowook suaranya yang sangat indah itu, menggerutu saat Ryeowook masih enggan menghentikan tangisnya, toh dia masih tetap memeluk yeoja yang sangat dilindunginya itu.

Hah~ hanya desahan pasrah yang dapat di keluarkan Yesung saat mengetahui yeoja itu sudah terlelap dalam dekapannya. Senyum mengembang di bibir sexynya ketika menyadari bahwa Ryeowook nya tak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu yang akan langsung tertidur nyenyak jika Yesung sudah memeluk Ryeowook.

Dibaringkannya tubuh mungil itu, perlahan tangannya menyibakkan helaian anak rambut yang menutupi keningnya, di kecupnya lembut keningnya sambil membisikkan 'Jaljayyo Chagy'.

Sebelum Yesung benar-benar pergi dari kamar gadis manja itu, sekilas matanya mengamati dengan teliti wajah imut itu, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tipisnya yang begitu menggoda, mata yang saat ini tengah menyembunyikan caramel indah, Uggh, Yesung benar-benar di buat tergila-gila dengan semua yang ada pada diri gadis itu.

Mata Sipit yang tadi membentuk sebuah bulan sabit kini seperti tampak meredup, entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu. Di langkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar yang di dominasi warna ungu itu.

" Jong Woon, apa anak manja itu sudah tidur? " tanya sang Nyonya Kim.

" Ne, ahjumma. Wookie sudah tidur, sepertinya dia kelelahan " jawabnya sesopan mungkin.

" Tsk, anak itu. Bisa-bisanya memaksakan dirinya untuk mengikuti ekskul dance, padahal kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia begitu pabbo soal dance " Nyonya Kim itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Dance? Untuk apa dia mengikuti ekskul itu Ahjumma? Bukankah dia lebih ahli dalam bidang musik? " Yesung mengernyit aneh mendengar penuturan yeoja paruh baya di depannya ini.

" Apa lagi jika bukan karena namjacingunya itu " Nyonya Kim tersenyum senang jika membicarakan sesuatu hal yang menyangkut namjacingu anak gadisnya itu. Aigooo~ sebegitu special nya kah seorang Lee Donghae di mata Umma Ryeowook?

PRAAAANNGGG~ bukan, ini bukan suara besi yang jatuh atau vas bunga yang ditabrak kucing, tapi ini adalah suara hati seorang Yesung. Hancurkah mendengar gadis yang baru saja terlelap dalam dekapannya itu sudah memiliki namjacingu?

" Woon, Jong woon "

" Ekkh, aah mianhae Ahjumma, sepertinya saya harus pulang dulu, Umma tadi menyuruhku pulang " sekuat tenaga Yesung berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

" Oh, baiklah. Salam untuk Umma mu ne "

Yesung pulang dengan langkah yang terasa berat. Mendengar gadisnya yang manja itu sudah memiliki namjacingu benar-benar membuatnya terpuruk. Tidak, Yesung bukanlah seorang Alayers, hanya saja, dia masih belum terima jika Ryeowooknya yang manja itu sudah dimiliki oleh namja lain.

Masih terlihat jelas dalam pikirannya, dimana Ryeowook yang dulu masih sangat kecil selalu saja mengikutinya kemana pun Ia pergi. Ryeowook kecil yang sangat cengeng, Ryeowook gadis kecilnya yang selalu mengajaknya bermain bersama. Dan masih banyak lagi masa lalu yang kini terputar kembali dalam otak Yesung.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Eunhyuk berdiri kaku dengan mata yang membelalak tak percaya. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan ke sebuah objek, objek seorang yeoja dengan kulit putih serta pipi sedikit tembem yang sepertinya adalah murid baru yang kemaren di bicarakan oleh kepala sekolah yang akan sekolah disini serta mengikuti kegiatan ekskul Dance.

" Annyeong Eunhyuk Eonnie, lama kita tak jumpa " sapa yeoja baru itu ramah yang berhasil membuat hati Eunhyuk berdetak tak karuan. Tidak, dia bukan pecinta sesama yeoja, hanya saja yeoja itu, yeoja itu pasti akan membawa sesuatu yang buruk bagi sahabat yang dicintainya.

" Apa kau sudah berhasil membuat Donghae Oppa mencintaimu? " yeoja berpipi tembem dengan name tag 'Henry Lau' itu tersenyum meremehkan di hadapan Eunhyuk.

" Kenapa kau kembali? " sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk kerahkan agar suaranya tetap stabil terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

" Wow, kenapa kau sangat dingin seperti itu Eonnie, kau tetap jahat dan tak berubah " yeoja bernama Henry Lau itu berpose mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan yang sebenarnya membuat wajahnya tampak imut.

" Terserah, ku harap kau tak membuat hidup Donghae akan hancur lagi "

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi yeoja itu, sungguh dia benar-benar kalut kali ini. Dia kalut jika saja sahabat yang ia cintai itu akan kembali bertatap muka dengan Henry yang notabenenya adalah seseorang yang pernah mengahancurkan hidup Donghae.

.

Cinta akan selalu ada, hanya saja bentuknya yang akan berubah

Karena cinta itu bisa dinikmati siapa saja seperti takoyaki dan lengket seperti natto ^^

.

.

'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'

'Chagiyaaaa~ Oppa merindukanmu'

'Kau bisa pukul Oppa, tapi jangan diamkan Oppa seperti ini'

'Tidak bisakah memaafkan Oppa?'

'Hanya kau satu-satu nya Chagiyaaa~'

'Oppa mencintaimu, Saranghaeee~'

Draaakk.. di bantingnya ponsel itu di meja depan yang ia gunakan untuk belajar di sekolah.

" Ya, jangan berisik, kau meganggu konsentrasiku Hae " Eunhyuk yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Donghae sedikit terganggu dengan bunyi ponsel yang baru saja di lempar oleh Donghae.

" Tsk, ini semua gara-gara Kau Hyuk "

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sengit, " Apa maksudmu karena ku? "

" Wookie tak mau membalas pesan ku, tak mau mengangkat telpon ku, bahkan kemaren malam dia tak bicara saat aku mengantarnya pulang "

Donghae mendesah frustasi jika mengingat kejadian-kejadian apa saja yang dialami yeojacingunya kemarin.

" Itu kan urusanmu Hae, kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan? Lagi pula kau sendiri yang salah, sudah tahu anak itu manjanya tingkat dewa tapi kau masih sempat-sempatnya menggodanya dengan cara bermesraan dengan yeoja lain, Tsk "

Donghae semakin menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Hari ini yeoja berperawakan mungil itu tak masuk sekolah, dan itu sukses membuat Donghae semakin merasa bersalah.

" Hae, kau ingat dengan Henry? " Eunhyuk berucap dengan sedikit lirih ketika menyebut nama Henry, takut jika sahabatnya itu akan marah.

Donghae melirik tak suka pada Eunhyuk " Tidak! Aku tak pernah tau atau pun mengenal orang bernama Henry "

Eunhyuk mendesah frustasi, benar kan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, pasti Donghae akan sensitive sekali jika mendengar nama Henry.

" Dia murid baru yang di bicarakan kepala sekolah kemarin, dan dia akan bergabung dengan klub dance kita "

Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya menjadi bersandar pada sandaran kursinya, menatap tajam pada Eunhyuk, ekspresi tak suka, benci, marah semua tampak jelas di wajah childish namja penyuka ikan itu.

" Ku harap semua akan tetap baik-baik saja "

Eunhyuk berucap tenang sembari menatap lekat bola mata Donghae yang memancarkan kilat marah. Tak di pungkiri, Eunhuk pun sedikit takut jika berlama-lama menatap mata tersebut. Segera di alihkannya tatapan matanya ke objek buku tulis di mejanya. Eunhyuk benar-benar tak bisa menatap mata itu terlalu lama. Entahlah, hanya terasa menyakitkan juga bisa menghanyutkan untuk dirinya.

" Mau apa dia disini? " kali ini wajah Donghae sudah kembali seperti semula, meskipun nada bicaranya benar-benar sengit untuk di dengar.

" Molla, ku harap dia tak akan membawa perubahan apa-apa untukmu "

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Dia gadis yang dulu sangat kau cintai sekaligus gadis yang menghancurkanmu. Bisa saja kali ini dia hadir lagi dalam hidup mu dan membuatmu mencintainya lagi "

" Itu tidak akan " jawaban Donghae begitu tegas.

" Tak ada yang tak mungkin Hae, banyak hal di dunia ini yang terjadi tanpa kita sadari. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu "

Donghae diam, tak ada lagi yang bisa Ia ucapkan. Eunhyuk benar, selama ini Henry selalu berhasil membuatnya takluk. Dan bukan hal tak mungkin jika kedatangannya akan membuat dirinya jatuh lagi pada pesonanya. Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghalau semua pikiran yang Ia takutkan.

Eunhyuk memandang sendu pada Donghae. Dia sadar, bahkan dalam hal ini Ia tak pernah sedikit pun ada dalam pikiran Donghae. Selama ini Ia hanya sahabat Donghae, yang mendengarkan keluh kesah Donghae, memberi masukan padanya saat Donghae marahan dengan yeojacingunya, menghiburnya saat Donghae merindukan sosok figur Appa dalam hidupnya, intinya Eunhyuk hanyalah sebatas sahabat bagi Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya diam, dia tak pernah sedikit pun protes atau pun marah jika Donghae merepotkannya. Bagi Eunhyuk, kebahagiaan Donghae adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Munafik? Iya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang ini kan janji Eunhyuk dari awal sejak pertemuannya dengan Doghae yang menyelamatkannya dari tindasan anak-anak lainnya.

Seutas senyum tergambar di bibir kissable nya, kala ia mengingat saat-saat dimana awal pertemuannya dengan Donghae...

**~Flashback~**

" hei lihat, yeoja cengeng itu sudah datang " teriak salah satu murid yeoja yang saat itu tengah duduk di bangku kelas 1 sekolah dasar.

" Mana? Ah iya itu dia. Issh, lihat dia. Cara berpakaiannya benar-benar seperti anak bayi " ejek siswa lainnya yang di ketahui adalah teman satu kelas yeoja yang sedari tadi dijadikan bahan perbincangan.

Lee hyuk Jae, yeoja cengeng dan lemah itu memasuki kelasnya dengan diiringi cibiran-cibiran dari temannya. Sesekali siswa-siswa nakal itu menjambak rambut Eunyuk, mencubit tangan kurusnya sampai memerah, bahkan ada yang dengan senang hati melemparnya dengan botol aqua.

eunhyuk—panggilan yeoja lemah itu, kini hanya bisa diam terduduk sendirian di bangkunya. Tak ada teman untuk diajaknya bermain. Semua tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, karena menurut mereka Eunhyuk itu lemah, selalu bisanya menangis dan tak bisa apa-apa. Yang hanya dia lakukan hanyalah diam, saat teman-temannya selalu melecehkannya, mencibirnya, mengejeknya dan apapun itu, Eunhyuk lebih memilih diam.

" heh, anak idiot. Pindah kebelakang sana. Aku ingin duduk disini " salah satu siswa namja yang membencinya menyuruh yeoja lemah itu untuk pindah duduk dibelakang sendiri.

" Ta-tapi i-ini kan te-tetempat du-duduk ku " di beranikan dirinya untuk melawan.

SREETT BRAAAKK

" Ah, sakkit " Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan saat rambutnya dijambak dengan keras sampai ia jatuh terduduk dilantai. Hei, jangan kira itu tak sakit, ini sangat menyakitkan.

" Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku ingin duduk disini. Dan kau jangan pernah membantah " namja itu membentak Eunhyuk sambil sekali lagi menjambak rambut pirang Eunhyuk yang saat itu ia kucir satu.

DUAAGGhh~

Namja yang tadi sedang menjambak rambut Eunhyuk itu kini tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari arah samping kanannya.

" Do-donghae, a-apa ya-yang kau lakukan? " namja itu tergagap lucu saat hendak membalas perlakuan siapa orang yang berani menendangnya dengan keras.

" Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada seorang yeoja yang lemah? Ciih, kau benar-benar pengecut. Kau itu namja, tapi kau hanya bisa menyerang yang lemah terlebih itu yeoja. Dasar tidak berguna " namja pemberani dengan name tag 'Lee Donghae' itu kini menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang masih saja meringkuk ketakutan.

" Jangan takut. Aku bukan sekumpulan orang-orang tak berguna itu "

Donghae tersenyum manis, membuat pipi Eunhyuk merona hebat. Tak hanya Eunhyuk, tapi seluruh siswa yeoja yang berada disana pun dibuat menganga tak percaya. Oh, siapa yang tak kenal dengan Donghae? Namja keren yang imut dan selalu ramah itu selalu menjadi pujaan hati para yeoja disekolahnya. Ckck, bahkan masih kecil pun ia sudah digilai banyak yeoja.

" Go-gomawo " Eunhyuk berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

" kekeke~ kau itu benar-benar manis " diacaknya rambut Eunhyuk gemas.

" Hyukkie, saat mereka menindasmu kenapa kau diam saja? "

" Me-meangnya a-aku ha-harus ba-babagaimana? "

Sekali lagi Donghae mengacak gemas rambut itu, " Seharusnya kau membela dirimu. Kalau kau terus lemah maka mereka akan semakin senang menindasmu. Sebagai yeoja, kau tak boleh lemah. " titah Donghae yang kali ini membuat Eunhyuk semakin mengagumi namja disampingnya ini.

" Nah, bagaimana kalau kita berteman? Aku janji akan menjagamu dan mengajarimu menjadi kuat. Dengan begitu kau tak akan di tindas lagi oleh sekumpulan siswa tak berguna itu. Eothe? "

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantab. Dalam hati ia mambatin 'Donghae, kau memang pahlawanku. Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia. Itu janjiku '

Sejak pertemanan mereka itu, Eunhyuk selalu bersama Donghae. Perlahan sifat lemah Eunhyuk selama ini pun luntur digantikan dngan seorang Lee HyukJae yang tangguh dan pemberani. Donghae benar-benar membawa perubahan yang lebih baik bagi Eunhyuk. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia pun juga memiliki banyak teman.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, entah itu kapan. Sebuah perasaan yang sulit dijabarkan oleh Eunhyuk tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Membuat janji di dalam hati Eunhyuk semakin kuat.

Yeah, janji itu. Janji bahwa Eunhyuk akan mebahagiakan seorang Lee Donghae pahlawannya.

Bukankah janji anak kecil itu selalu akan dilupakan dengan seiring berjalannya waktu? Tapi ini tak berlaku bagi Eunhyuk, bagi Eunhyuk 'janji adalah sesuatu yang harus terlaksana' ^^

**~flashback off~**

" Kie..Hyukkie " Donghae memanggil Eunhyuk untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Eh? Ada apa Hae? "

" Kau melamun? " tanya Donghae dengan tak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

" Ti-tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan soal matematika ini " Eunhyuk mengankat buku matematika yang memang sejak tadi berada di mejanya. Donghae hanya ber'oh'ria dan kembali memutar-mutarkan ponsel yang tadi ia banting.

.

Tidak masalah jika kau tak mengetahui perasaanku, asal kau tetap berada di samping ku maka aku akan baik-baik saja

Bahkan jika dunia ini membuatku menangis, aku akan baik-baik saja karena ada kau di sisiku

Karena kau selalu di sisiku seperti debu yang selalu menempel dan meninggalkan jejak kenangan manis

Dan aku akan selalu tersenyu memandang kebahagiaanmu untuk memudahkan hatiku ^^

**_ Choi Ryeosomnia _**

.

.

.

Keadaan kembali riuh ketika sepasang kekasih ter'vulgar' itu melakukan adegan kissing di hadapan para siswa di kelas yang memang terkenal dengan kenakalan diatas rata-rata itu. Semua bersorak untuk di pertontonkan.

Semua mata melotot ketika melihat sang pria itu kini tengah mencium ganas yeoja dengan blash on tebal di pipi tirusnya. Sebut saja yeoja itu bernama Kim Kibum tapi sering di panggil Key, dan namja yang kini tengah menciumnya itu benama Lee Jinki tapi sering di panggil Onew. Ckck, pasangan yang pas kan dengan menggunakan nama beken sebagai panggilan? Kekeke~

Ketika seisi kelas riuh dengan pasangan ter'hot' itu, salah satu dari sekian banyak dari penghuni kelas itu justru hanya memandang jengah dan lebih memilih memainkan PSP kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-kemana bahkan ke kamar mandi sekali pun. Keterlaluan eh? Ya. tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika memang itu lah perangai dari namja tampan dengan senyum evil nya itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu terlihat lebih pendiam hari ini. Tidak, bukan terlihat tapi memang hari ini dia hanya diam dan tak menjaili murid lainnya seperti kebiasaannya setiap harinya. Bahkan wajah tampan yang selalu tampak berseri-seri itu kini tampak kusut seperti baju yang belum di setrika. Dan lagi, oh pakaian yang ia gunakan pun sudah tak seperti seorang siswa menengah atas dan eeerrrr lebih seperti anak TK yang tak bisa memakai baju. Sebegitu menyedihkannya kah hari ini Kyu?

" Yo! Kenapa kau murung terus Kyu? Kau membuat kelas ini di penuhi hawa panas " namja—Onew yang sudah selesai mempertontonkan adegan panasnya dengan yeojacingunya itu kini beralih duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang masih setia memainkan PSP nya dan mengacuhkannya.

" Sebegitu berpengaruhkah seorang Kim Ryeowook bagi kelangsungan hidupmu? " Lagi, Onew memberikan pertanyaan yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat tak penting.

" Ku dengar kemarin sore ia marah pada namjacingunya " Onew berucap dengan seringaian mengerikan dibibirnya.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Onew—sahabat yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Di tatap tajam begitu oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuat Onew paham dengan maksud sahabatnya itu.

" Aku tak bohong. Taemin—sahabat Key yang merupakan teman Wookie sekaligus juga mengikuti ekskul dance bercerita pada Key kalau Wookie tak masuk sekolah karena marah pada namjacingunya itu " Onew menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

" Ciiihh, bisa-bisanya tak masuk sekolah hanya karena namjanya yang playboy itu "

Entah Kyuhyun mencibir siapa dalam konteks ini, karena disini hanya ada Onew, sedangkan yang di maksud oleh Kyuhyun adalah Ryeowook dan Donghae.

" Kau sendiri bagaimana? "

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah berkata 'apa maksudmu?' dan tentu saja Key paham dengan bahasa tubuh yang Kyuhyun gunakan.

" Kau sendiri juga kacau tanpa Wookie di sampingmu "

Kyuhyun memandang lurus Onew, mencoba menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Onew yang menurutnya masih ada.

" Sadarlah, Wookie itu mencintai Donghae hyung. Seharusnya kau belajar melupakannya dan mencari yeoja lain. Masih banyak kan yeoja di luar sana yang mengantri mu? "

" Aku tak bisa "

Onew mendesah pasrah, lagi-lagi hanya jawaban ketus yang sama yang lagi-lagi harus Ia dapatkan. Onew sedikit bingung dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya ini, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun—sahabatnya yang tampan itu rela menjadi bayang-bayang Ryeowook yang akan selalu menyertai dan melindungi yeoja yang bahkan sudah memiliki namjacingu itu?. Onew sendiri juga sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuat sahabatnya itu berhenti mengejar sesuatu yang sudah jelas akhirnya. Yeah, akhir yang sudah pasti akan menyakitkan baginya—Kyuhyun.

Selama ini Ryeowook pun sudah dengan jelas, tegas, dan lantang juga tanpa ragu mengucapkan bahwa 'AKU MENCINTAI DONGHAE OPPA, TAK ADA YANG LAIN. AKU TAK MAU NAMJA LAIN SELAIN DONGHA OPPA, POKOKNYA HANYA DONGHAE OPPA' —seluruh siswa di sekolah itu juga sudah tahu bagaimana yeoja mungil itu mengucapkannya menggunakan microfon sekolah yang tentu saja dapat di dengar oleh seluruh wilayah bahkan sudut rumah semut yang berada di sekolah itu. Terdengar gila dan lebay kah? Hanya kalian yang bisa menilai.

" jangan coba-coba membujukku untuk melupakan perasaan ini, kau tahu itu takkan mungkin "

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya serta memasukkan PSP kesayangannya ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya itu.

" Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai " teriak Onew saat Kyuhyun sudah mulai sampai di depan pintu ruang kelas. Sekilas Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya menghadap Onew " Aku sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran. Ijinkan aku "

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan kepala yang sudah menghadap kedepan. Onew terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu selalu saja berhasil membuatnya berdecak kagum akan keteguhan hatinya. Sedikit banyak Onew juga turut sedih jika menyaksikan mata Kyuhyun yang selalu bekilat jenaka itu mereduk kala pupil bulat mata Kyuhyun menangkap Ryeowook bersama Donghae. Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa Onew lakukan? Dia kan hanya pihak luar yang hanya bisa mendukung apa pun yang di lakukan sahabat sejak SMP nya itu.

.

Bahkan jika kau sudah memiliki cinta yang lain, aku tetap tak bisa melupakanmu dan aku tak bisa berpaling dari mu

Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu dan tak pernah berpikir untuk melihat yang lain

**_ Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

.

" Membolos saat jam pelajaran berlangsung itu sangat tak disiplin " suara nyaring sedikit serak itu sedikit menganggu kesenangan namja jangkung yang sibuk mendengarkan music dengan headphone yang bertengger di telinganya itu.

" Noona? Sedang apa disini? " Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan berniat memarahi siapapun yang telah berhasil mengusik ketenangannya itu kini justru tersenyum dan sedikit terkejut juga ketika melihat siapa yang berani mengusiknya.

" Seperti yang kau tahu. Aku akan selalu ada dimana kau berada " yeoja dengan name tag 'Lee Sungmin' tersenyum sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang kini juga sudah merubah posisi yang tadinya berbaring menjadi duduk.

Kyuhyun mengumbar senyum manis, Ugh, Sunbae nya ini memang selalu ada dimana pun dirinya berada. Ikatan batin kah? Entahlah.

" Apa ini karena gadis manja itu eh? "

Sungmin membuka percakapan dengan sedikit menyinggung yeoja mungil yang hari ini berhasil membuat down mood Cho Kyuhyun ah, lebih tepatnya Donghae dan Siwon juga sepertinya. Benar-benar mood maker eoh?

" hmm " hanya gumaman tak berarti yang keluar dari bibi kissable milik Kyuhyun.

" Kau benar-benar mencintainya Kyu? Bukankah dia sudah memiliki Donghae? "

Tak ada jawaban yang didapat, Kyuhyun namja itu justru memejamkan matanya rapat.

" Kau bisa mendapat yang lebih dari dia "

Kyuhyun masih diam.

" Terus mencintainya akan membuatmu terluka Kyu, kau harus bisa melepaskannya "

Lagi, Kyuhyun masih diam tak berniat menyahuti.

" Seperti bulan yang hanya bisa memancarkan cahayanya karena pantulan sinar matahari, begitulah dirimu Kyu "

" Selamanya kau hanya bisa menjadi bayang-bayangnya. Mencintainya yang bahkan tak sedikit pun mencintaimu. Itu sangat menyakitkan Kyu "

" kau bisa mencari orang lain. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari Woo— "

Sungmin tak meneruskan kalimatnya saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan kilat amarah yang menusuk relung hatinya. Selalu saja begini, lagi-lagi begini dan entah sampai kapan akan begini.

" Arra, arra. Aku tak akan mengatakannya lagi " ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

" Semua orang selalu menyuruhku untuk mencari yang lain, dan berpikir bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari dia. Mereka hanya tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku Noona "

Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang bungkam.

" Aku mencintai seseorang bukan karena kelebihannya. Aku mencintainya bukan karena dirinya yang cantik dan pandai atau pun polos. Aku mencintainya karena aku sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa bisa aku mencintainya. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, bahwa aku mencintainya bahkan dari hal terkecil sampai hal besar yang ada pada dirinya. "

Sungmin meremas rok sekolahnya menyalurkan jantungnya yang harus tersayat lagi. Semua yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tentang Kim Ryeowook memang selalu berhasil membuatnya terluka dan merasa kalah.

" Aku bahkan selalu berusaha untuk melupakannya, dan tak memikirkannya. Dan itu membuatku sangat marah Noona. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku yang tengah mencintai seseorang yang bahkan sudah memiliki namjacingu. Kau tahu ini sangat menyakitkan, tapi aku tak bisa memberhentikan ini semua. "

" Sejak pertemuanku dengannya, dia yang menolongku bangkit dari keterpurukan saat itu, mata caramel itu sudah berhasil mengunci pandangan ku. Onew, Noona, bahkan seluruh orang yang mengetahui kisah ini selalu menyuruhku untuk melupakannya dan berkata 'kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya'. Apa arti kata 'lebih baik darinya' jika pada akhirnya aku tetap tak bisa menggantikan Wookie dengan yeoja lain? "

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi " i cant find anyone other than himself who can hug me with the soothing warmth. I couldn't find another caramel eyes that can make my heart flutter. I couldn't find the sweet smile that can always hypnotize me. Even when there are better than him, i couldn't turn away from it. Because nothing's over than him " ( aku tidak dapat menemukan orang lain selain dirinya yang bisa memeluk ku dengan kehangatan yang menenangkan. Aku tak bisa menemukan mata karamel lain yang dapat membuat hati saya berdebar. Aku tak bisa menemukan senyum manis yang lain yang selalu bisa menghipnotis ku. Bahkan ketika ada yang lebih baik dari dia aku, aku tak bisa berpaling darinya... karena tak ada yang lebih dari dia )

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Berusaha menenangkan Hoobae yang dicintainya itu. Oke, sejenak Sungmin melupakan sakit di hatinya yang tertampar dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. 'Jadi tak akan ada kesempatan untuk ku ya' Sungmin membatin.

" Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja " Sungmin masih memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, menyalurkan kehangatan yang menenagkan untuk Kyuhyun, yaa meskipun Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan bahwa tak akan ada orang lain selain Ryeowook yang dapat melakukannya. Berusaha adalah hal yang wajar kan?

.

.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

" Bangun Noona manja. Mau sampai kapan kau mau mengurung diri di bawah selimut itu eh? " Yesung dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba membangunkan yeoja manja yang masih saja lebih memilih telungkup di bawah selimut tebalnya dengan corak jerapah berwarna ungu. Jerapa? Berwarna ungu? Perpaduan yang sangat sempurna eh? Bagi Kim Ryeowook pastinya.

" Oppaaaaa~ jangan berisik. Kau menganggu tidur siangku " Ryeowook menggerutu dengan posisi masih bergelut dengan selimutnya.

" Heoh? Tidur siang? Tsk, kau bahkan belum bangun dari semalam. Hey, kau harus mandi dan makan "

" Anioooo " tolak Ryeowook mutlak.

" Ciih, hanya karena namja kau sampai seperti ini. Ah, pasti namjacingumu itu akan sangat marah saat mengetahui yeojacingu manjanya ini yang masih tidur dari semalam sampai siang begini. Bagaimana yaa reaksinya jika namja bernama Donghae itu tahu. Umm..."

SREEEETTT~

" Ya! dari mana Oppa tahu soal ikan jelek ituuuu "

Mendengar nama namjanya di sebut-sebut pun langsung membuat Ryeowook terduduk dengan wajah yang masih kusut dan mata sembab. Habis menangis eh?

" Ahjumma yang memberitahu. Tsk, sekarang bahkan kau hanya takut pada namjacingumu dari pada Umma, Appa dan Oppa " Yesung mendengus sebal.

" Opppaaaa~ jangan bicara begitu "

" Sudahlah, jangan memasang muka sok memelas yang menjengkelkan itu. Cepat mandi. Oppa sudah menyiapkan makanan di meja makan "

" Oppa yang memasak? " mendadak Ryeowook memicingkan matanya lucu seolah tak percaya jika Yesung Oppa nya yang dulu hampir membuat dapurnya kebakaran kini telah memasak untuknya.

" Ya! ja-jangan menatap Oppa seperti itu. Tentu saja Oppa hanya menyiapkan, bukan berarti Oppa yang memasak. Lagi pula Oppa tak akan mau melakukan percobaan untuk ke dua kalinya dalam hal membakar dapur "

Ryeowook tertawa keras yang di hadiahi sebuah lemparan bantal oleh Yesung. Uh, gadis manja itu selalu saja membuat Yesung bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

" Sudah cepat mandi sana. Atau kau mau Oppa yang memandikanmu? " Yesung menyeringai.

" YA! KELUAR DARI KAMAR KU. DASAR NAMJA MESSSUUUMMMM "

Oke, sepertinya Yesung sudah harus terbiasa dengan teriakan Ryeowooknya yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'namja mesum'. Kekeke~ nama baru eoh? Not bad.

.

Dia selalu berteriak membuat telinga ku berdengung

Tapi seperti itulah hidupku yang sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan suara cemprengnya

Dia bagaikan musik dalam hidupku, hidup akan terasa sepi tanpa teriakannya di telinga ku ^^

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

Donghae menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding koridor sekolah dengan headphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya, matanya pun menutup dan bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang entah apa. Seluruh siswa yang melewati atau pun sengaja memperhatikan namja ter-Charming di sekolahnya itu hanya bisa menganga dengan blushing yang amat ketara. Oh, tapi lihat, namja itu tak merasa terganggu sama sekali jika dijadikan objek tatapan oleh siswa-siswa.

Diantara siswa-siswa yang memperhatikan Donghae dengan seksama, seorang yeoja memandang Donghae dengan tatapan makna yang sulit untuk di artikan, tapi satu hal yang bisa kita tangkap dari yeoja itu, dia tengah tersenyum memandang Donghae. " Kau tetap tampan dan menjadi incaran para yeoja seperti biasanya Oppa " gumam yeoja itu pelan.

Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae yang masih setia menutup matanya, di tepuknya pundak Donghae sedikit keras. Donghae mendelik tajam pada yeoja bergummy smile itu karena sudah merusak kesenangannya. " Hei, Ketua Osis yang terhormat. Sebentar lagi kita harus rapat dalam membahas pemilihan calon-calon Osis yang baru dan juga festival musim panas. Kau tak akan tetap berdiri disini sambil menutup matamu lalu tertidur sampai menjelang sore nanti kan? "

Donghae berdecak mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Ck, tak tahukah dia bahwa hari ini mood nya benar-benar buruk, tanpa yeoja menyebalkan disampingnya itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi dan ditambah dengan kedatangan yeoja bernama Henry Lau itu menambah deretan panjang kemalasan Donghae hari ini. Dan oh, sebentar lagi Ia harus memimpin rapat lalu latihan Dance?. Donghae menghela nafas panjang.

" Menghela nafas panjang akan mengurangi umur mu " Eunhyuk masih saja menggoda Donghae yang hanya memutar mata bosan. " Baiklah, kajja kita kumpul di ruang Osis untuk membahas masalah-masalah membosankan itu. " Donghae berjalan duluan yang diikuti Eunhyuk dibelakangnya yang kini tengah tersenyum. " Hei, sejak kapan Ketua Osis kita yang profesional ini mendadak malas-malasan? Bukankah dia sangat cinta kedisiplinan dan mengerjakan semuanya tepat waktu? "

" Tutup mulutmu Hyuk, aku sedang malas berdebat "

Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengar suara Donghae yang benar-benar terlihat kelelahan.

" Donghae Oppa! " Henry yang melihat Donghae tengah berjalan melewati kelas nya itu langsung berlari dan memanggilnya.

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang berani memanggilnya 'Oppa' , hei disekolahan ini Donghae mengharamkan siapa saja untuk memanggilnya Oppa kecuali yeojacingunya yang manja itu. Mata Donghae membelalak setelah melihat Henry yang berlari ke arahnya. Segera Ia ubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedatar mungkin seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

" Oppa. Aku kembali " Ucap Henry setelah dirinya berhenti tepat di depan namja penyuka ikan itu. Donghae hanya diam menatap datar Henry yang sedikit bergetar mendapat tatapan datar itu. Tak ada kehangatan yang dulu selalu Ia dapatkan dari Donghae.

" Apa? "

Eunhyuk yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka pun hanya bungkam, tak bermaksud mencampuri urusan mereka. Eunhyuk jelas masih tahu diri untuk tak ikut-ikut dengan permasalahan pelik kedua orang tersebut.

" Mianhae " Lirih, terdengar seperti bisikan saat Henry mengucapkan kata maaf itu.

" Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti Oppa "

" Lupakan "

Donghae berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya diikuti oleh Eunhyuk yang sempat melirik sekilas pada Henry yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Jujur, Eunhyuk sebenarnya tak tega untuk meninggalkan Henry, tapi disaat bersamaan Ia juga merasakan sakit yang teramat mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, dimana Henry begitu teganya memutuskan Donghae dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Ya, Donghae dan Henry memang sepasang kekasih, tapi itu dulu. Ingat itu DULU.

**~Flasback~**

Hujan di sore itu telah mengiringi kata perpisahan yang keluar dari bibir kissable Henry. Memutuskan Donghae dengan alasan tak jelas. Meninggalkan jejak luka mendalam bagi Donghae, dan seketika membuat seorang Lee Donghae yang begitu mencintai Henry dengan kesetiaannya berubah menjadi namja sialan dan brengsek yang hanya bisa mempermainkan hati para yeoja.

" Mianhae Oppa, aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu "

Tess.. Tess.. Tess..

Tetes-tetes air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Donghae maupun Henry melebur bersama dengan huja yang turun.

" Apa alasanmu mengakhiri ini semua? Apa kau menemukan pria lain yang jauh lebih sempurna dariku? "

Henry menggeleng tegas dan cepat, " Tidak Oppa, bagiku tak ada namja lain yang bisa menggantikan kesempurnaanmu di mataku "

" Lalu kenapa? " tanya Donghae dingin.

" Aku, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya Oppa. ak— "

" Baik, jika memang itu mau mu. Aku tak akan memaksa. Kita selesai sampi disini "

Donghae memotong ucapan Henry cepat, " Dan aku harap kau tak akan menyesali keputusanmu. Jika suatu hari nanti kau meminta kembali padaku, ku pastikan kau akan merasakan luka yang saat ini ku rasakan "

Sreettt...Kliiingggg~

Donghae menarik kalung berbandul H di lehernya tanpa melepas pengaitnya, dan membuangnya ke tanah yang penuh bebatuan itu.

" Jangan pernah harapkan aku lagi "

Dengan langkah panjangnya, Donghae meninggalkan Henry sendirian yang masih mematung sembari meremas bandul kalung di lehernya yang berinisial D.

BRUUUKKK~

Tak kuat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya lagi, Henry jatuh terduduk dengan tangis yang sudah pecah.

" Hikz.. Hikz.. Ka-kau tak tahu Oppa Hikz.. aku melakukan ini semua karena aku tak ingin membuat seseorang menderita karena cinta kita, hikz.. hikz.. aku orang yang tak pantas untukmu. Hikz.. hikz.. "

Di malam yang diiringi dengan hujan serta air mata itu, semua telah berakhir. Takdir yang memutuskan ini semua. Tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

Sebuah cerita yang berakhir, pastilah akan ada cerita yang baru. Berharaplah, bahwa cerita yang akan datang akan lebih indah dari cerita ini.

**~Flashback Off~**

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut jika mengingat kejadian itu. Ya, malam itu Eunhyuk menyaksikan semuanya. Karena dia ingin tahu apa yang ingin Henry lakukan dengan Donghae. Dan tak menyangka bahwa Henry memutuskan sahabat yang Ia cintai itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dilihatnya Donghae yang masih berjalan cepat di depannya, meskipun Eunhyuk tak bisa melihat ekspresi Donghae saat ini, tapi dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa sahabatnya itu pastilah tengah memasang wajah kecewa.

Henry yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, masih diam enggan berpindah tempat.

" Oppa, kau membenciku? " bisiknya entah pada siapa.

" Mianhae, aku melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Kau hanya belum menyadari apa alasanku " ucapnya lemah. Di langkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Hari pertama masuk sekolah, Henry masih memiliki sedikit teman, mengingat Henry sedikit tertutup anaknya. Tak mudah bergaul dengannya.

Brukkk~

" Ah mianhae " Henry langsung membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, dan langsung mengambili kertas-kertas yang tercecer di lantai yang mungkin adalah milik seseorang yang tak sengaja Ia tabrak.

" Yaissh, lain kali kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong " Seseorang yang ternyata namja itu kini menggerutu kesal sembari menjongkok ikut mengambil kertas-kertasnya.

DEGGGG.. DEGGG.. DEGGG..

Jantung namaj yang ternyata bernama Zhoumi itu berdetak kencang saat manik bola matanya bertatapan langsung dengn pupil mata Henry yang berwarna coklat gelap. Demia apa, kali ini Zhoumi ingin sekali mencopot jantungnya yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam. 'Semoga dia tak mendengar detak jantungku ini' batinnya dalam hati.

" Ah, sekali lagi Mianhae. Aku tak sengaja " Henry menunduk sekali lagi untuk meminta maaf.

" Gwenchana, aku juga minta maaf telah mebentakmu tadi " ucap Zhoumi sedikit salting karena yang di bentak ternyata yeoja yang sudah menggetarkan hatinya.

" Ah, kalau begitu saya kembali ke kelas dulu "

Zhoumi, melongo. Masih mencoba menyimpan senyum manis Henry yang benar-benar telah mengantarkan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perut juga hatinya. 'Aish, aku pasti sudah gila'.

.

.

" Oppa! Umma dan Appa kemana? "

Saat ini Ryeowook dan Yesung berada di ruang TV, dengan Ryeowook yang masih setia menonton serial drama yang ia sukai, sedangkan Yesung lebih asyik memandangi Ryeowook yang selalu memunculkan ekspresi-ekspresi lucu—menurut Yesung.

" Menurutmu? "

Ryeowook mendesah kecewa dengan jawaban Yesung. Dia kan bertanya, jadi kenapa Yesung kembali bertanya juga? Issh, namja berkepala besar itu selalu berhasil membuat Ryeowook kesal setengah mati.

" kau sudah tertidur lama sekali. Apa kau tak bisa melihat jam? "

" ya,ya aku tahu. Mereka ke kantor kan? " Ryeowook melirik sekilas pada Yesung.

" Seperti itulah " lagi, Yesung menjawab santai tanpa memperhatikan ekspressi yeoja di depannya yang semakin murung.

" Jangan murung begitu. Nanti kau keriput "

PUUUKKKK~  
" Ya, kenapa melempar bantal pada Oppa? " pekik Yesung.

" Itu karena kau cerewet Oppa. Tiga tahun tak bertemu denganmu, ternyata kau semakin menyebalkan. Ck, sial sekali hidupku bertemu lagi denganmu "

Ryeowook berdecak sebal.

" heoh? Kau bilang apa gadis manja? Coba ulangi " Yesung mendekatkan tubuhnya merapat pada Ryeowook.

" Akkhh, ahaha.. ampuun ampuun Oppa, aahh..ha..ha lpaskan Oppa..ahahaha..haha sudah..sudah..ahahaaha " Ryeowook menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya lucu karena geli saat tangan mungil Yesung menggelitik pinggang ramping Ryeowook.

" Tidak! Sebelum kau memohon " Yesung masih enggan untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya.

" Ahahaha, aku mohon Oppaaaa..ahaha " Ryeowook memohon di sela-sela kegeliannya.

CHUUUU~

" Jangan menucapkan itu lagi "

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

1 detik..

5 detik..

10 detik.. mereka masih saling memandang.

30 detik...

" Ya! kenapa Oppa mencium keningku? "

Ryeowook segera bangkit dan memukul lengan Yesung berkali-kali. Yesung mendengus menahan tawanya. Eoh, ternyata yeoja manjanya itu malu. Kekeke~

" Memang kenapa? Kita kan sering begitu dulu. Bahkan kau selalu meminta Oppa untuk menciummu sebelum kau tidur, menyanyikan lagu untukmu, memandikan— "

" CUKUP! " Ryeowook berteriak dengan muka yang memerah. Oke, Ryeowook sadar dulu dia memang selalu manja pada orang yang sudah dianggapnya Oppa itu. Tapi, sekarang kan mereka sudah dewasa. Dan apa tadi maksudnya menceritakan masa lalu yang benar-benar membuat Ryeowook malu? Ukkhh, Yesung Oppa menyebalkan.

Yesung kembali mendengus untuk menahan tawanya yang hampir tak tahan untuk tak Ia perlihatkan. " Kenapa mukamu merah? Kau sakit? " Yesung menyentuh permukaan kening Ryeowook yang semakin membuat wajah keduanya dekat.

" Eum? Tidak panas. Kau kenapa sih Wook? Mukamu sangat merah looh " Yesung berpura-pura tak tahu dengan wajah bodoh yang ia tampakkan. Uhh, melihat Yesung yang seperti orang idiot benar-benar membuat Ryeowook ingin sekali menonyor kepala besarnya itu.

" Oppa menyebalkan "

Ryeowook berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, meninggalkan Yesung yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan unik yeoja kecilnya itu. Bersumpah, demi apapun, bahwa Yesung telah berhasil membuat malu Ryeowook dengan ucapan polos menyebalkan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Yesung.

" Baby~ Oppa berangkat ke kampus dulu ne, hari ini hari pertama Oppa ke kampus jadi tak akan lama. Kau jangan kemana-kemana, hubungi Oppa jika terjadi apa-apa. " Yesung mengeraskan suaranya agar dapat di dengar Ryeowook yang berada dikamarnya.

Ryeowook yang ternyata masih mendengar teriakan Yesung pun, kini ikut berteriak, " Ya,Ya! jangan cerewet. Cepat pergi sana. Kalau bisa jangan kembali lagi kesini "

Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. hemm, Kim Ryeowook nya sudah besar sekarang, mengerti malu padanya.

" Ya sudah! Oppa pergi dulu. "

Tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook. Yesung pun memutuskan untuk pulang dulu ke rumahnya yang berada di sebelah rumah Ryeowook. sekedar untuk mengganti pakaian dan mengambil tas juga keperluan-keperluannya di kampus nanti. Hari ini kan hari pertamanya masuk kuliah di tempat baru.

.

.

Ryeowook memegang dada kirinya. Alisnya bertaut seperti pose orang yang berfikir dan bimbang juga. " Kenapa jantung ku tak berdetak dengan cepat? " Ryeowook memandang dirinya di cermin sembari memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan. " Dulu jantungku selalu berdetak cepat saat dekat dengan Yesung Oppa. Tapi kenapa sekarang sudah tidak? Aneh ."

" Ahhh.. " Ryeowook tersenyum sumringah, " Aku sudah tak mencintai Yesung Oppa lagi. " kembali, dikembangkan senyum manisnya itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, senyumnya pudar saat teringat akan Donghae kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu. 'uhh, pasti dia sedang asyik dengan yeoja-yeoja genit itu karena tak ada aku. Dasar menyebalkan' gerutunya dalam hati. Bibirnya maju kedepan, pipinya yang sudah cubby kini ia gembungkan lucu. Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Wook? Mencoba bertingkah Aegyo supaya namjamu itu tak mendekati yeoja-yepja itu? Ckck, sayang sekali Nona manis, Dia tak bisa melihatnya.

" Uhh, menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan " kesalnya sambil memukul-mukul pelan meja nakasnya. Diambilnya ponsel berwarna Ungu dengan bandul jerapah pemberian Donghae 2 bulan yang lalu. " Omooo~ banyak sekali pesan yang belum aku baca. " celotehnya sendiri. " Kyaaa* ini semua dari Donghae Oppa " serunya girang. Uh, mendapat pesan dari namjanya saja sudah berhasil merutuhkan kekesalannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Labil eoh?

Senyum kecil terkembang di wajah imutnya, kala membaca satu persatu pesan dari Donghae yang rupanya dari semalam tak ia buka dan ditambah lagi ternyata Donghae juga mengiriminya pesan berkali-kali hari ini. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut imut saat membaca pesan Donghae yang menurutnya tengah mengejeknya,

**From : Prince Fishy**

**Time : 18-10-2012 21.30**

**Gadis bodoh, jangan terus-terusan menangis. Besok pagi matamu akan sembab dan membuat wajahmu yang jelek itu semakin terlihat seperti Angry Bird.**

Ryeowook mendengus sebal membaca isi pesan tersebut, " Sudah membuatku menangis masih saja mengataiku bodoh dan jelek. Dasar ikan Mokpo amis " umpatnya.

**From : Prince Fishy**

**Time : 18-10-2012 22.00**

**Hei, sudah tidur? Kelelahan menangis eoh?**

**Mianhae, Oppa membuatmu menangis. Tadi Oppa hanya ingin kau bekerja keras dan tidak manja lagi. Tapi kau justru cemburu karena Oppa dekat-dekat dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Bukankah sudah Oppa bilang berulang kali, kalau hanya kau satu-satunya Baby~ **

" Ciih, sekarang berubah romantis. Dasar namja Pabbo " Ryeowook masih saja berceloteh mengomentari seluruh isi pesan 'Prince Fishinya' itu.

**From : Prince Fishy**

**Time : 19-10-2012 07.30**

**Oppa mencintaimu, Saranghae~**

Ryeowook mengulum senyum tulus setelah membaca pesan terakhir Donghae. " Nado. Nado Saranghaeyo Oppa ^^ " ucapnya sambil berguling-guling senang diatas kasur empuknya. Uhh, kalau Donghae tahu sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa mungkin dia akan menyeringai mendapati yeojacingunya yang begitu bahagia mendapat pesan ucapan cintanya. Hahaha~

**To : Prince Fishy**

**Time : 19-10-2012 12.30**

**Oppaaaaa~ aku sedang sakit. Ini semua gara-gara Oppa. Oppa harus tanggung jawab. T^T**

Ryeowook terkikik geli setelah membaca ulang pesan yang baru saja terkirim pada nomor ponsel Donghae. Sedikit mengerjai namjacingunya yang playboy itu tidak apa kan?

5 menit..

10 menit..

25 menit..

30 menit..

1 jam berlalu..

Bibir bawah Ryeowook maju ke depan seperti akan menangis. Dan benar saja, lihat air mata yang sudah mulai meluncur di pelupuk matanya. " Huwee.. Umma~ Donghae Oppa marah padaku. Huhuhuwee.. Ummaa~ Donghae Oppa menyebalkan, dia tak memperdulikanku lagi. Hukzz.. hukz.. "

Ryeowook menangis tersedu-sedu dengan memeluk boneka jerapah yang kali ini adalah hasil pemberian Yesung dulu saat masih berumus 10 tahun. Sudah satu jam semenjak ia mengirimkan pesan tersebut pada namjacingunya, tapi namjacingunya tak juga membalasa pesannya. Biasanya Donghae akan sangat protective jika menyangkut kesehatannya, tapi sekarang? ... entahlah...

Ryeowook tak menyerah begitu saja, dia masih ingin mencoba menggeretak Donghae dengan mengrimkan pesan ancaman padanya

**To : Prince Fishy**

**Time : 19-10-2012 14.00**

**Oppaa~ aku akan bunuh diri jika Oppa tak membalas pesanku ini. Jangan rindukan aku lagi. Jangan harap aku akan datang pada Oppa jika Oppa menangis di pemakamanku. ;;_;;**

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat setelah pesan itu terkirim. Kembali ia menunggu pesan balasan dari Donghae dengan memainkah boneka jerapah yang bahkan jauh lebih besar dari badan mungilnya itu. 'uuh, kenapa tidak membalasnya sih. Dia benar-benar ingin aku mati ya. menyebalkan.' Menggerutu dalam hati.

**To : Prince Fishy**

**Time : 19-10-2012 15.00**

**Menyebalkan. Aku membencimu. Jangan temui aku lagi. Aku sudah mati karena bunuh diri. Dasar menyebalkan. Ikan mokpo jelek.**

Ryeowook langsung memukul-mukul boneka jerapahnya gemas, setelah menunggu sekian lama, dan hasilnya adalah NIHIL. Tak sekali pun Donghae membalas pesannya. Rasanya benar-benar ingin membunuh ikan Mokpo kurang ajar itu.

.

.

.

Donghae menghela nafas berat dan sesekali mengurut pelipisnya. Rapat yang baru saja selesai itu benar-benar memakan waktu cukup lama. Bahkan ia sudah ketinggalan pelajaran hanya karena rapat ini. Direnggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang serasa kaku karena sedari tadi memegang bulpoin.

" Ini. Kau lelah? " Eunhyuk melemparkan minuman kaleng yang masih dingin dan langsung dibuka dan ditengguk habis oleh Donghae.

" Hn " jawabnya sekenanya.

" haha, tapi sepertinya kau harus menguras sedikit tenagamu hari ini, karena kita harus segera ke ruang latihan dance. Semua sudah berkumpul disana. " Eunhyuk mengingatkan sahabatnya itu, lalu berjalan menuju ruang latihan dance dengan membawa tas selempang kanan yang ia bawa.

" hah~ " lagi lagi Donghae mengehela nafas. Entah sudah berapa kali Ia mengehela nafas. Dengan sedikit malas, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang latihan dance. Baju seragamnya pun kini sudah berganti dengan kaus biasa yang Ia gunakan untuk dance. Saat sudah sampai disana, langkahnya terhenti dan matanya menatap lurus kepada yeoja bernama Henry yang sepertinya juga tengah memandangnya intens. Segera di palingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan yeoja yang membuatnya terluka. Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, Donghae membuka suara , " Baik, mungkin kalian sudah tahu bahwa hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru sekaligus yang akan menjadi anggota baru di klub dance ini. Dan ku rasa aku tak perlu mengenalkannya lagi, karena aku yakin kalian bisa kenalan sendiri " suara Donghae yang selalu renyah dan senyum yang merekah yang selalu ia tampakkan, kini berubah dingin dan matanya menyorot tajam. Membuat seluruh anggota klu dance itu bergidik ngeri.

Tak biasanya, wakil ketua Dance itu bersikap dingin seperti itu. Beruntung Ryeowook tak ada disitu, jika dia berada disitu bisa dipastikan bahwa Donghae akan kembali memeras otak dan tenaganya agar yeoja itu berhenti menangis. Dan sekali lagi, bersyukurlah kau wahai Lee Donghae.

Semua mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Donghae. Henry terlihat tersakiti oleh sikap Donghae yang tak memperkenalkannya secara resmi sebagaimana anak baru biasanya. Uh, rasanya ingin mati saat melihat orang yang kau cintai memalingkan wajah darimu, berucap dingin padamu dan menganggapmu tak ada. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Henry saat ini.

Sebelum Donghae memulai latihan, Donghae berjalan untuk mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas sekedar untuk melihat apakah yeojacingunya membalas pesannya. Dan benar saja, matanya langsung berbinar mendapat pesan-pesan yang bertuliskan 'From : My Girl Spoiled'.

Dibacanya pesan-pesan dari atas. ( pesan terakhir yang masuk pasti berada paling atas kan )

Kening Donghae menciptakan kedutan empat siku-siku. Sedikit bingung dengan pesan-pesan mengancam dari kekasih manjanya itu. Dan Bingo! Setelah membaca pesan terakhir paling bawah dari kekasihnya yang berisi 'Oppa~ aku sedang sakit. Ini semua gara-gara Oppa. Oppa harus bertanggung jawab' mata Donghae langsung melotot dan dengan cepat disambarnya kunci motornya, melesat dengan cepat tak menghiraukan panggilan Eunhyuk.

~ Skip Time ~

Donghae berjalan tergesa-gesa setelah sampai di pekarangan mewah rumah Ryeowook. 'Ck, bisa-bisanya mengancam mau bunuh diri hanya karena aku tak membalas pesannya. Dasar.'

Meskipun dalam hati menggerutu, tapi tetap saja Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan yeojanya yang katanya sakit. Uh, kau hanya tak tahu saja akan sifat Evil gadis manjamu itu Hae. Kekeke~

Di ketuknya pintu besar itu, sesekali menghela nafas berat. Ia mengetuk pintu itu sekali, lalu dua kali. Dan tak ada yang membuka pintunya. Perlahan matanya mengarah pada sebuah pencetan yang diketahui adalah bel rumah itu. Donghae menghela nafas frutasi. Ugh, memikirkan gadis itu membuat otaknya tak berkerja dengan baik. Akhirnya, di pencetlah bel rumah itu.

Ryeowook yang mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi hanya bisa merengut dengan mengutuk dengan sumpah serapah yang ia keluarkan dari bibil mungilnya itu. 'siapa sih yang datang-datang sore begini? Tidak tahu orang sedang kesal apa' dnegusnya sebal.

Ting Tong..

" Iya, iya sabar. Aku masih berjalan bodoh " umpatnya kesal. Sungguh, jika saja ia tahu siapa yang tengah mengusik dirinya sore-sore begini, pasti dia tak akan berani mengatai orang tersebut bodoh.

Donghae bernafas lega setelah mendengar suara yeojacingunya itu. Ternyata yeoja itu tak benar-benar bunuh diri.

CEKLEEEKK~

Ryeowook terkejut dengan siapa yang datang. Tak menyangka bahwa orang yang baru saja ia sumpahi akan diare selama seminggu adalah namjacingunya sendiri. Tapi segera ia sadar akan situasinya, dan merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sekesal mungkin. Menatap tajam Donghae yang sekarang mengeryitkan alisnya. " Mau apa? " ketus Ryeowook.

" Kenapa memakai baju seperti itu eoh? Kau bilang kau sakit Baby? "

Oh God Damn! Ryeowook lupa tak mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan terjadi jika namjacingunya akan kesini. Dia terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga tak memikirkan apa pun yang akan terjadi setelah mengirim pesan bahwa dirinya sakit pada Donghae. Tapi tidak, kali ini dia tak mau disalahkan. Ini semua salah Donghae, bukan salahnya.

" Apa pedulimu? Bukankah lebih penting bersama yeoja-yeoja genit dan sexy itu dari pada hanya membalas pesan tak penting dariku? " ucapan Ryeowook membuat Donghae tergelak. Gadisnya ini bisa-bisanya menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

" hei Baby, ijinkan Oppa masuk. Dan kau harus cepat berganti pakaian. Nanti kau semakin sakit " ucap Donghae lembut sembaru mengelus pipi cubby milik Ryeowook. sedikit banyak Ryeowook luluh akan sentuhan Donghae.

" Tidak mau. Oppa pulang saja, jangan pedulikan aku " Ryeowook berkacak pinggang dengan dagu yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi, menimbulkan pendapat sombong pada posenya itu.

Donghae hanya mengulum senyum, sadar akan kecemburuan dan kekesalan gadis di depannya itu. Perlahan tangannya mengalung pada pinggang ramping Ryeowook yang masih setia berkacak pinggang. Ryeowook memidahkan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang Donghae berusaha menjaga jarak padanya. Hei, dia masih sangat kesal dan cemburu dengan Doghae, mana mungkin dia bisa begitu mudah luluh. Uhh, benar-benar keras kepala eoh?

Ryeowook menatap manik mutiara hitam Donghae yang kini menatapnya intens sembari menggoda. Donghae semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Ryeowook. mengeleminasi jarak keduanya, hembusan nafas Donghae terasa menggelitik bagi Ryeowook. entah siapa yang tengah memulai, perlahan Donghae mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada Ryeowook. hanya sekedar menyalurkan perasaan rindunya hari ini yang tak bertemu sama sekali disekolah dan juga menyalurkan perasaan cinta hanya untuk gadis manja itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup puas, Donghae melepas pagutan bibir keduanya, menatap mata coklat caramel Ryeowook yang begitu terang dan memancarkan kehangatan juga keceriaan. Bibirnya sedikit menganga karena mengais oksigen, dan sedikit memerah akibat ulah Donghae tadi.

" Masih mau menyuruh Oppa pulang? " Donghae mengerling nakal pada Ryeowook yang benar saja membuat Ryeowook langsung memerah. Di pukulnya dada bidang Donghae, " Benar-benar menyebalkan. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Oppa pulang begitu saja tanpa mendapat seribu cubitan darikuuu~ " rengeknya manja sembari mengapit lengan Donghae manja mambawanya masuk ke rumahnya dan menuju kamarnya. Eits, kalian jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan. Tak ada yang perlu di curigai, karena biasanya Ryeowook dan Donghae hanya saling bercerita, dan berakhir dengan Ryeowook yang tertidur, lalu Donghae pergi setelah Ryeowooknya tertidur. Yeah, begitulah walapun sebenarnya juga sering terjadi ciuman panas mereka. Kekeke~

Ryeowook mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Donghae yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di kursi belajar Ryeowook. " Benar-benar manja eoh? " Donghae memeluk erat pinggang Ryeowook dan menempelkan kening keduanya.

" Ini semua kan karena Oppa " bela Ryeowook cepat.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Ryeowook. " jadi, kau sakit apa baby~, tubuhmu tak demam, dan juga kau tak sedang flu " tanya Donghae sembari mengecup-ngecup kecil seluruh permukaan wajah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. 'eothokke? Aku harus menjawab apa? Donghae Oppa pasti marah jika dia tahu aku berbohong? Uhh, poin ku akan dikurangi lagi oleh oppa' pikirnya.

" Kenapa Diam chagiyaa~ jawab pertanyaan Oppa " kali ini Donghae mengecup leher Ryeowook. hanya mengecup dan tak berniat untuk berbuat yang lebih.

" Engghh~ Se-sebenarnya A-ak-akuu.. "

" Hemm? " Donghae menggumam untuk mendengar kelanjutan ucapan gadisnya itu.

" Hukz.. " Oh God! Jangan mulai lagi. Kenapa harus menangis sih?

Donghae mneghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya, sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi chubby Ryeowook.

" Wae? Kenapa menangis eum? Apa da yang sakit? "

GREEPPP~

Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook justru memeluk erat tubuh Donghae dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Donghae. Mengantarkan hawa hangat di sekitar lehernya, uh demi apa, Ryeowook benar-benar membuatnya Horny.

" Oppaaaa~ A-aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC ^^**

Kyaaaaa... apa ini? /plak/

Oke, mari silahkan berikan review kalian akan ff gaje dan nggak jelas ini. Kekekeke~

Ada yang gak suka dengan pairingnya? Dan ngebash saya lewat PM. Uhh, saya sempet down dan gak mau buat nerusin nih FF, tapi banyak juga ternyata yang ngeMentions saya di twitter buat nerusin nih ff :O dan jadilaahh saya terusin nih ff. Berhubung saya udah telat lama banget, akhirnya ini chapter saya panjangin. Udah panjang kan? ( yang bilang kurang panjang bakal author gampar *plak* becanda-becanda )

Oke, sekali lagi FF ini akan berlanjut jika review nya memungkinkan. Dan jika memang banyak yang gak suka, saya kan hentikan ff ini ^^

Buat yang gak suka sama ff saya entah karena pairingnya atau karena menurut anda ff saya tidak bermutu, silahkan berikan komentar, dengan catatan berikan saya solusinya agar saya bisa memperbaikinya, jangan hanya ngebash dan memaki kita bebas berkreasi, dan jika tak suka anda boleh tak membacanya dan klik tanda silang berwarna merah dikanan atas. Simple *_*

Oke, mind to review?

.

.

**Ryeowook's wife ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 4**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" A-aku..aku sebenarnya ti-tidak sa-sakiit "

Donghae menatap tajam dengan alis terangkat satu, " Kau berbohong eh? "

Ryeowook tampak berfikir dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut? Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia sedang gugup karena Donghae memang membenci kebohongan.

" Engg, i-ini se-semua kan karena Oppa ya-yang mengacuhkan ku kemarin malam "

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat pose imut yang biasanya akan membuat Donghae melunak. " Jadi aku bermaksud membalas perlakuan Oppa yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi nyatanya Oppa tak menggubris sedikit pun pesan ku. Menyebalkan! "

" Pasti Oppa sedang sibuk dengan yeojacingu Oppa yang lainnya, sampai mengabaikan pesanku dan tak peduli kalau aku sedang sakit "

" Tapi kau tak sakit Wookie-ah, kau berbohong pada Oppa "

" Ohh, jadi aku harus sakit dulu, baru Oppa peduli? Begitu? " sedikit marah saat Donghae mengatakan seolah-olah dirinya bersalah karena telah berbohong.

Donghae diam, tak membalas ucapan Ryeowook, lebih memilih mendiamkannya. Membalas ucapan Ryeowook pasti malah akan membuat masalah semakin besar dan runyam. Tau sendiri jika Ryeowook adalah yeoja yang sangat berisik dan manja. Tak pernah mau mengalah dan selalu tak mau disalahkan.

" Baik, aku tak akan makan dan minum sampai aku sakit, agar Oppa mempedulikanku "

Ryeowook turun dari pangkuan Donghae dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Menidurkan tubuhnya lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh mungilnya, " Pulanglah, hati-hati dijalan " kata Ryeowook sambil membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Donghae yang masih diam menatap punggungnya.

" Wookie-ah, kau marah? "

"..."

" Chagiya~ mianhae "

"..."

" Oke, ini salah Oppa. Sekarang kemarilah " titah Donghae.

" Aku lelah. Oppa pulang saja " jawabnya masih dengan posisi memunggungi namjacingunya itu.

" Bukankah tadi ingin mencubit Oppa? "

"..."

" Baby~ " Donghae duduk disebelah ranjang Ryeowook sembari membalikkan tubuh mungil itu menghadapnya. Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi kepala hingga kaki yeojanya itu. Sedikit tergelak saat mendapati wajah yeojacingunya yang kini benar-benar membuatnya ingin sekali menjitak kepala mungilnya itu. See, bibir yeoja itu maju kedepan seolah minta dicium tapi matanya masih tertutup rapat. Benar-benar menggoda iman Donghae eoh?

" Apa yang kau lakukanb eoh? " tanya Donghae dengan menahan tawanya. Ck, selalu saja begini. Yeoja manjanya itu tak akan pernah benar-benar marah padanya. Selalu berhasil membuatnya kalut tapi kenyataannya Ryeowook tak benar-benar marah padanya.

" Poppooo~ " Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya semakin kedepan dengan masih mata tertutup.

Donghae benar-benar tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Ia mendapatkan yeoja yang benar-benar manja dan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Sungguh, jika dia bisa memilih dia akan lebih memilih yeoja lain yang dewasa dan mengerti dirinya. Tidak seperti yeoja yang sedang manyun ini, yang selalu merepotkannya dan suka sekali berisik menganggu hidupnya. Tapi begitulah cinta, tak pernah bisa ditebak akan berhenti dimana. Dan sepertinya Uri Donghae yang malang ini akan harus ekstra mengelus dadanya. Kekeke~

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeleminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Ditatapnya dengan lekat bibir semerah darah yang selalu berhasil membuatnya ketagihan. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, membuat Donghae dapat merasakan nafas hangat Ryeowook yang menggelitiknya.

CHUUUU~ ciuman ini hanya berlangsung singkat, karena Donghae benar-benar tak bisa berlama-lama. Dia takut tak akan bisa menghentikan aksinya jika terus dilanjutkan. Bibir Ryeowook selalu membuatnya hilang kendali. Tiga bulan mereka menjalin cinta, membuat Donghae sedikit banyak sudah tahu seluk-beluk sifat dan karakter Ryeowook. yeah, meskipun masih terbilang singkat tapi Donghae sudah benar-benar yakin dengan pilihnya.

" hihi, Oppa tampan " kekeh Ryeowook sambil mencuri cium di pipi namjanya itu.

" Ck, kau baru sadar eh? "

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Aniyaa, aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Oppa tampan. Jika tidak tampan mana mungkin dulu aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri hanya untuk Oppa " ucapnya sambil mempout bibirnya lucu.

Donghae hanya mendengus menahan tawa, dia masih ingat betul bagaimana dulu Ryeowooknya yang begitu menggemaskan ia kerjai habis-habisan saat masa-masa orientasi. Bahkan sampai-sampai Ryeowook mengadu pada guru disekolahnya sambil menangis dan menunjuk Donghae sebagai pelaku yang telah membuatnya menangis.

**~Flashback~**

Yeoja mungil itu berlari tunggang langgang saat mengetahui bahwa gerbang sekolah yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi sekolah barunya mulai ditutup.

" Cangkka..cangkka..cangkka.." teriaknya pada sang satpam yang sedang menutup gerbangnya.

" Hoshh.. Hosshh.. Hosshh.. " nafas Ryeowook tersenggal-senggal setelah sampai didepan gerbang.

" Ahjussi, bisa tolong buka gerbangnya? Ini hari pertamaku dalam masa Orientasi siswa " melas Ryeowook saat ternyata Ia tak dapat masuk karena gerbangnya sudah dulu ditutup. Menyesal juga karena capek-capek berlari jika ujung-ujungnya tetap saja terlambat.

" Mianhae Noona, ini sudah jam yang ditentukan untuk menutup gerbangnya. Jika ingin masuk maka tunggu sampai ketua Osis kesini dan memperbolehkan anda masuk " jawab sang satpam lalu berlalu menuju pos satpam yang berada tak jauh dari gerbang.

" Huufft " meniup poninya sampai poni tersebut sedikit terbang keatas.

" Kenapa bisa terlambat sih? Padahal aku sudah memasang alram, tapi kenapa alramku tak berbunyi? " gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil memainkan kaki kecilnya kedepan dan kebelakang.

Ryeowook sedikit mendesah, saat seseorang yang dibilang oleh satpam adalah ketua Osis tak kunjung datang-datang. Disitu juga banyak siswa lainnya yang terlambat hanya saja yang membuatnya bosan adalah karena Ia tak mengenal mereka sama sekali. Ingin menyapa sih, tapi ia tak cukup punya keberanian. Ia takut tak dianggap. Lihat saja, tubuhnya yang pendek dan mungil itu tak sepadan dengan siswa-siswa lainnya.

" Haah~ kenapa aku pendek sekali sih? Aku jadi minder. Ah tapi, tidak..tidak. aku tak boleh minder, bagaimana pun juga Tuhan sudah menciptakan aku sedemikian rupa, aku harus menerimanya dengan suka cita. Yesung Oppa juga bilang begitu dulu. Yeah, kau harus semangat Kim Ryeowook. fightiing~ " Ryeowook memberi semnagt pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan dada.

Entah karena keasyikan menyemangati dirinya sendiri atau karena apa, Ryeowook sampai tak menyadari kalau murid-murid yang lainnya sudah masuk dan meninggalkan dirinya diluar gerbang. Ah, bukan sendiri sih, tapi lebih tepatnya berdua—dengan sang ketua Osis.

Sang ketua Osis yang bernama Lee Donghae itu menatap jengah Ryeowook yang masih mengepalkan tangannya semangat. " Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu? "

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae, dan sedikit terkejut karena disini hanya ada dirinya dan namja yang baru saja bicara padanya itu.

" Ekh? Uhh, Nugu? Engg, murid-murid yang lainnya tadi kemana? " Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Membuat Donghae sedikit gugup karena wajah Ryeowook yang benar-benar tampak imut.

Donghae tersenyum simpul, " Kau murid baru? Ayo masuk. Yang lainnya sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. " ucap Donghae ramah sembari memberi tanda Ryeowook agar mengikutinya.

Ryeowook mengekor pada Donghae yang berada di depannya. Terkadang mencoba berjalan cepat agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengan langkahnya. Tapi entah karena kakinya yang terlalu kecil atau karena langkah Donghae yang terlalu panjang membuatnya tak bisa mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang ketua Osis tersebut.

" Uhh, kaki namja itu panjang sekali siih. Aku kan jadi tak bisa berjalan disampingnya. Padahal aku ingin bertanya siapa dia sebenarnya. " gerutu Ryeowook kecil.

" Bisa tidak jalannya sedikit cepat. Masa Orientasi sudah dimulai Nona Muda pendek " Donghae menatap Ryeowook yang masih tertinggal jauh, sedikit tersenyum saat melihatnya yang berlari pontang-panting.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, tak suka dengan panggilan 'Nona Muda pendek' dari Donghae. " Kakimu terlalu panjang. Dan lagi jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Namaku Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook lebih lengkapnya " kata Ryeowook sedikit sebal.

Donghae menatap tak percaya kepada yeoja mungil itu, bagaimana bisa yeoja mungil itu berucap biasa saja, sedangkan yeoja lain diluar sana selalu berusaha berkata segenit mungkin untuk menarik perhatiannya.

" kau yang terlalu pendek. Makanya jadi orang itu tumbuh keatas "

Ryeowook semakin memajukan bibirnya kedepan mendengar celotehan Donghae yang sedikit mencibirnya. " Dasar namja menyebalk— "

" —Apa yang kau lakukan? Hae, berhenti bermain-main denga yeoja. "

Ryeowook tak meneruskan ucapannya karena seseorang memotongnya. Seseorang itu kini tengah bersendekap dada, matanya menatap sinis pada Ryeowook yang melongo karena terkejut akan kehadirannya. Dalam hati Ryeowook membatin. 'Wow, orang ini benar-benar sangar'

" Ck, aku tak bermain-main dengan gadis kecil Hyuk " sanggah Donghae dengan tersenyum manis.

Ryeowook mendelik tajam pada Donghae yang menyindirnya secara terang-terangan. 'issh, namja ini benar-benar ngeseliiin' teriaknya dalam hati.

" Kau, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bergabung dengan murid-murid yang lainnya yang sedang mendapat hukuman di lapangan sana " perintah seseorang tersebut yang ternyata Eunhyuk dengan tegas.

Ryeowook langsung berlari-lari kecil setelah mendapat deathglare mematikan dari Sunbae yang ia pikir adalah ketua Osis. 'Ketua Osisnya menyeramkan'

.

.

" Ya! kau Ikan, cepat berlari "

Seru Eunhyuk kepada Ryeowook yang memiliki nama medan 'Ikan'. Memang selama empat hari atau bisa dibilang selama masa orientasi berlangsung, seluruh murid baru harus memakai nama medan mereka yang telah dipilihkan oleh para Osis. ( nama medan itu semacam nama Lain hLooh reader, bukan nama Medan—ibukota Sumatra Utara )

Eunhyuk benar-benar gusar dan sangat gregetan menghadapi tingkah lemot yeoja mungil itu. Uhh, rasanya ingin sekali membanting tubuh mungil lelet itu.

" Ya! kenapa kau malah berhenti Ikan? " teriak Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Osis-osis lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu semangat dalam mengerjai Hoobae-hoobae barunya.

" Mi-mianhae, aku capek " jawab Ryeowook jujur.

" Ck, kau benar-benar mengesalkan. CEPAT LARI "

Ryeowook langsung terkesiap dan mulai berlari mengitari lapangan seperti tadi. Sungguh, lapangan sekolah ini sangat luas, membuat Ryeowook benar-benar ngos-ngosan.

" Jangan terlalu berlebihan Hyuk! " kata Donghae.

" Kau yang terlalu lemah. Ciih, seharusnya Yunho Oppa memilihku atau setidaknya Siwon menjadi ketua Osis dibanding kau yang hanya bisa duduk santai sambil memandang yeoja-yeoja itu " decak Eunhyuk sebal. Jinjaa.. mana bisa ketua Osis itu justru duduk-duduk santai saat seluruh Osis bekerja? Ckck.

" Lalu? Kau mau apa? Kau mau aku menghukum yeoja bernama medan Ikan itu? "

" Sepertinya begitu, lagi pula sepertinya aku tak tahan jika harus menangani anak manja itu "

Donghae tersenyum, dan mulai berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang kini sedang duduk dengan kaki berselonjor, rupanya Ryeowook sudah benar-benar kelelahan sampai Ia tak merasa takut akan Eunhyuk yang tadi membentaknya.

PLUKKKK

" Ekhh? " Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya melihat seseorang—Donghae yang baru saja memberikannya sapu tangan.

" Cepat seka keringatmu dengan sapu tangan itu. Ck, aku tidak bisa melihat seorang gadis berkeringat " suara Donghae melembut. Ryeowook yang mengerti akhirnya menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangan pemberian Donghae. Dikembalikannya sapu tangan itu pada Donghae. Donghae mengernyit, " Apa? "

" ini, ku kembalikan " kata Ryeowook polos yang sukses membuat Donghae melotot. Uhh, yeoja ini benar-benar..

" Tidak usah, itu untukmu saja "

" Jinjaa? Gomawoo~ "

" Tak perlu berterimakasih, sekarang ayo ikut aku "

Mata Ryeowook berbinar, dalam pikirannya ia berfikir bahwa mungkin Sunbae nya itu orang yang akan menolongnya dari hukuman-hukuman. Ah, betapa senangnya Ryeowook saat ini.

" Ekh? Kenapa kesini? " Ryeowook sedikit melongo ketika Donghae membawanya ke perpustakaan.

" Kenapa? Tentu saja aku menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan buku-buku itu " tunjuk Donghae pada sebuah Rak buku yang berantakan.

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan, 'Aku pikir dia akan membiarkanku santai-santai'—batinnya.

"Kau berharap aku akan membebaskanmu dari hukuman? Ciih, jangan harap "

Ryeowook menelan ludah keluh, " Ti-tidak. Si-siapa yang berfikir begitu? Ah, baiklah. Aku akan membersihkannya. Ta-tapi, bi-bisakah berikan aku minuman? Aku lelah Sunbae~ " rengeknya manja.

Donghae tertegun, hei dia sedang dihukum kan? kenapa malah menyuruh orang yang menghukumnya? Ck, dasar yeoja innoncent.

" Ya. baiklah " jawabnya lembut. Donghae yang memang mempunya sikap playboy memanglah seperti itu, dia tak pernah bersikap kasar pada yeoja.

" Go-gomawo "

Ryeowook langsung membersihkan rak-rak buku yang kotor dan menata buku-bukunya menjadi tertata rapih. Tak jarang Ia terbatuk, karena menghirup debu yang kotor.

" Ini, minumlah " Donghae menyerahkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menerimanya dengan tersenyum lebar, " Terimakasih " dibukanya kaleng minuman tersebut dan mulai meneguknya. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Jarang sekali menemukan yeoja seperti Ryeowook, yang memang tak secentil yeoja-yeoja yang selalu Donghae temui.

" hati-hati kalau minum, kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil " ucap Donghae sembari mengelap sudut bibir Ryeowook yang ada beberapa cecer air minum kaleng tadi.

Ryeowook membatu, mencoba menahan nafasnya. Posisinya sangat dekat dengan Donghae, membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Sebelumnya, tak ada yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini selain Yesung Oppa nya. Dan Donghae adalah namja pertama selain Yesung yang bisa melakukan ini padanya.

Donghae tersenyum menyeringai karena mendapati wajah Ryeowook yang memerah, " Kau kenapa? Kau gugup eh karena berdekatan denganku? " goda Donghae membuat Ryeowook langsung melangkah mundur menjauhi Donghae.

" Ti-tidak kok. Mana mungkin. " elak Ryeowook.

" Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu memerah Looh? Aku tak masalah kok kalau kau memang menyukaiku, tapi masalahnya kau itu bukan tipeku. Kau terlalu mungil. Karena aku itu suka dengan wanita yang tingginya semampai dan memiliki buah dada besar "

Ryeowook menganga tak percaya, Laki-laki ini benar-benar terlalu jujur. " Aku tak peduli " kata Ryeowook sedikit menggembungkan pipinya lucu, karena jujur saja ia sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Donghae. Dia tahu kalau badannya memang mungil dan tak memiliki buah dada berisi, tai bukan berarti bisa dibicarakan sefrontal mungkin kan?

" kkk~ kau benar-benar lucu, aku jadi gem— "

" Hae Oppa~ " suara yeoja sedikit centil menyapu pendengaran Donghae dan Ryeowook.

Donghae menatap yeoja yang baru saja masuk perpustakaan itu lembut, dan tersenyum lalu menarik yeoja bername tag 'Jung Jessica' duduk disampingnya.

" Kenapa kesini? "

" Aku merindukanmu Oppa~ " ucapnya yang berusaha bersikap errr manja. Yah, Jessica adalah yeojacingu Donghae, ah tapi entah dia yeojacingu yang keberapa. Karena Donghae yang memang seorang playboy. Mereka memang satu angkatan, tapi berhubung Donghae lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, jadi Jessica memanggilnya 'Oppa'.

" Aku juga merindukanmu " jawab Dongae lembut.

Ryeowook sedikit mendengus, lalu kembali berkutat dengan rak buku yang sedang ia bersihkan. Sesekali bibirnya mendumel tak jelas. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba sesuatu perasaan tak rela jika Donghae berdekatan dengan yeoja lain tiba-tiba muncul di hati Ryeowook.

" Oppa~ kapan Oppa akan memutuskan Victoria dan yeojacingu Oppa lainnya. Aku ingin hanya aku yang berada dihati Oppa "

Ryeowook membelalak mendengar ucapan yeoja itu. 'jadi namja itu punya yeoja selain, dan yeoja itu tahu tapi tetap mau bersamanya? Ck, sulit dipercaya' pikir Ryeowook yang diam-diam mencuri dengar ucapan kedua sejoli itu.

" Ikan, cepat selesaikan tugasmu. Pintu ini akan aku kunci, dan setelah aku kembali semua sudah harus selesai. Aku ada kepentingan " kata Donghae sekenanya.

" kenapa harus dikunci? "

" Agar kau tak pergi dari tanggung jawabmu. Sudah tak ada protes " putus Donghae.

" Tapikan aku tak— "

Braakkkk~ Ceklek, Ceklek ~

Pintu perpus itu tertutup dan terkunci, Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. 'uhh, aku takut sendirian di tempat ini'

.

.

Sore sudah menjelang, seluruh siswa pun sudah pulang, tapi tidak dengan yeoja mungil yang meringkuk di perpustakaan. Berulang kali Ia menggedor pintu, meminta siapapun yang mendengarnya untuk membuka pintunya. Tapi nihil, pintu itu tak terbuka. Ryeowook sudah lelah, Ia bahkan tak makan siang. Oh, mungkin Donghae melupakan keberadaan yeoja mungil itu, karena terlalu asyik dengan yeojacingunya.

" Hikz, Umma. A-aku takuutt~ hikz.. " Hei, siapa yang tak takut eoh? Diam sendirian di perpustakaan yang gelap. Terlebih ini adalah hari pertamamu diperpustakaan ini.

" Eothoke? Aku takut.. hikz..hikz.. Siapapun tolong buka pintunyaaa~ " ucapnya parau.

Seseorang yang memang sengaja ingin masuk ke perpustakaan tercengang saat mendengar rintihan Ryeowook. segera Ia berlari, tidak. Ia tak berlari karena takut, melainkan ia ingin meminta kunci ruang perpus itu pada salah satu guru yang membimbing para Osis.

Choi Siwon, namja itu berlari tak beraturan menuju perpustakaan setelah mendapatkan kunci tersebut. Segera ia tancapkan kunci pada lubang kuncinya dan mulai membukanya.

Cekleeekkk~

" Omo~ apa yang terjadi padamu? " tanya Siwon.

" Hikz..Hikz.. aku ta-takut " tubuh Ryeowook bergetar. Segera di angkatnya tubuh Ryeowook dan mulai berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong koridor sekolah itu menuju ruang kesehatan. Setelah sampai, segera ia baringkan tubuh Ryeowook.

" A-aku takut hikz..hikz..Umma..Appa..Yesung Oppa..aku takuutt~ "

DEGG.. DEGG.. Siwon tercekat melihat wajah Ryeowook. 'yeoja ini, bukankah yeoja yang kemarin?' batin Siwon.

Sekali lagi, Siwon baru menyadari bahwa Ryeowook adalah yeoja yang kemarin tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Bibir Siwon menyunggingkan senyum hangat, senyum yang sudah sangat jarang ia tampakkan semenjak kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

" Ssstt, tenanglah. Ada aku disini " bisik Siwon menenangkan sembari mengelus rambut Ryeowook sayang.

.

Donghae berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruang perpustakaan. Dia mengumpat sepanjang berlarinya, sungguh ia benar-benar lupa kalau dia telah mengunci seseorang dalam perpustakaan.

DEGGGG! Jantung Donghae berdetak keras. Pintu perpus itu terbuka. Segera Donghae berlari memasuki ruang perpustakaan untuk memastikan keberadaan yeoja bertubuh mungil itu. Tapi ternyata ruangan itu kosong.

" Mencari seseroang yang kau hukum eh? "

Donghae menoleh kebelakang, " Shindong seonsaengnim! "

" Dia di ruang kesehatan sekarang. Kau tahu, dia sangat ketakutan tadi, untung Siwon secara tak sengaaja ingin masuk ke perpustakaan, jadi Ia bisa mengetahui kalau di dalam ada Ryeowook "

" Mianhae " sesalnya.

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan. Minta maaflah padanya "

Donghae mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

Ryeowook menatap tajam pada Donghae yang baru saja memasuki ruang kesehatan. " Mau apa? " ketus Ryeowook yang membuat Siwon dan Shindong Seonsaengnim terperangah. Bagaimana bisa yeoja ini begitu ketus pada namja berkelas seperti Donghae? Setahu mereka tak ada yang bisa melawan ataupun menolak pesona seorang Lee Donghae. Tapi yeoja ini? Akkh, Donghae harus rela menurunkan harga dirinya kali ini.

" Aku minta maaf karena melupakanmu tadi "

" Aku tak butuh minta maafmu. Seonsaengnim, cepat hukum namja jelek ituuu~ dia yang menyebabkan aku hampir mati di perpustakaan " rengek Ryeowook yang membuat lagi-lagi orang-orang yang berada disana tergelak.

Donghae memandang tajam Ryeowook, " Huwee, Seonsaengnim, namja itu mendelik padaku.. huhu..huwee "

" Ya! Lee Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatnya menangis "

" Hyung, jangan seperti itu " Siwon dan Shindong Seonsaengnim pun menatap tajam Donghae, Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Donghae seraya berkata tanpa suara '-Rasakan-siapa-suruh-menjahatiku-weekk'

Donghae menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Uhh yeoja itu benar-benar...

" Ya! baiklah. Sekarang apa mau mu agar kau memaafkanku? "

" Kau bertanya padaku? "

" Tidak. Aku sedang berbicara pada tembok di belakangmu "

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan, " Kenapa ketus sekali sih! " dumelnya.

" Hyung, kau itu ketua Osis, jangan mengajarkan Hoobae baru kita untuk berucap tak sopan " kata Siwon.

" Apa? Jadi dia ketua Osis disini? "

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, " Kau tak tahu? Ciih, dasar yeoja bodoh " cibirnya.

" Ku pikir yeoja sangar tadi yang menjadi ketua Osis "

Siwon tertawa pelan, " Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik sekarang ku antar kau pulang. Eothe? "

Ryeowook mengangguk, " kajja"

Donghae tersenyum ketika melihat Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya padanya, 'Tsk. Yeoja unik'—pikirnya.

~ Skip Time ~

Semenjak kejadian itu, Ryeowook selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Donghae. Bahkan tak jarang Ia membentak yeoja itu sampai menangis. Dan tak sedikit pula yeoja-yeoja yang memandang iri pada Ryeowook karena kedekatan mereka. Banyak juga namja yang mengincar Ryeowook karena keimutan yeoja itu.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir masa Orientasi siswa. Seluruh siswa dan Osis diharapkan untuk saling meminta maaf.

Donghae sedikit kecewa karena berakhirnya masa Orientasi tersebut, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ia merasa bahagia saat berdekatan dengan yeoja mungil yang cengeng.

" Donghae Sunbae, mianhae ne kalau selalu merepotkanmu " ucap Ryeowook sedikit ketus. Dia masih sangat marah karena Donghae selalu memberikan hukuman tak masuk akal—begitulah pemikiran Ryeowook.

" Mana ada orang minta maaf dengan ketus seperti itu "

" Yang penting kan sudah minta maaf "

" Tsk, yasudah "

.

.

Ryeowook selalu mendesah kesal beberapa hari ini, padahal masa Orientasi sudah berakhir tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa bayangan Sunbae'nya yang bernama Lee Donghae itu selalu menyapu pikirannya. Tak hanya itu, terkadang Donghae juga selalu muncul dalam mimpinya, jantungnya juga terkadang berdebar kencang. Demi apa Ryeowook benar-benar mengutuk Sunbae yang selalu menyebalkan itu bagi Ryeowook.

" Kau kenapa Wookie-ah? " Taemin, seseorang yang sudah berteman dan bersahabat dengan Ryeowook semenjak masa Orientasi berlangsung hanya bisa mengekrutkan keningnya saat melihat sahabatnya yang sudah tiga hari ini selalu mendesah.

" Aniyaa, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu "

" Sesuatu? Apa itu? " tanyanya penasaran.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulai menatap serius, " Taemin-ah, aku ingin melabrak Donghae Sunbae "

Siku-siku di dahi Taemin mulai tampak lagi, bingung dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu, " Apa? Melabraknya? Kenapa? Kau masih menyimpan dendam? Hei, masa Orientasi sudah selesai dan lagi kita kan sudah sepakat saling memaafkan Wookie-ah " ceocos Taemin.

" Bukan Taemin-ah, bukan masalah itu. "

" Lalu? "

" Engg, aku kesal padanya. Kesal karena dia sudah memasang pelet dan mengguna-gunaku " ucapnya pelan, takut terdengar murid lainnya.

" Hemmppfftttt! " Taemin menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya, berusaha meredam tawa yang akan benar-benar membludak jika tak ia tahan.

" Ya! kenapa kau malah tertawa sih? " Ryeowook cemberut.

" habisnya kau lucu sih. Mana mungkin Ia melakukan itu padamu? Kau itu ada-ada saja " ucapnya diselingi tawa kecil.

" Aku tak bercanda Taemin-ah. Dia itu mengguna-gunaku. Buktinya, setiap malam aku selalu memimpikannya. Saat berpapasan dengannya jantungku seperti engg mau loncat. Kalau bukan karena dia mengguna-gunaku, lalu apa lagi? "

Kali ini Taemin menganga tak percaya, " Wookie-ah? Kau tak benar-benar jatuh cinta padanyakan? "

" Ya! apa yang kau katakan? Mana mungkin? Aku tak akan menyukai namja playboy itu. "

Braaakkk~

" Kau mau kemana? " tanya Taemin saat melihat Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

" Tentu saja melabrak Sunbae Playboy itu "

Taemin langsung cengo mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

.

.

" Ya! Donghae Sunbae. Aku ingin bicara padamu " teriak Ryeowook saat sudah sampai di kelas Donghae. Donghae yang saat itu tengah mengobrol romantis dengan yeojacingunya, langsung memberi death glare pada Ryeowook. yeojacingunya hendak menghampiri Ryeowook untuk mematahkan bibir Ryeowook yang seenaknya saja menganggu moment romantis dirinya bersama Donghae, namun Donghae lebih dulu mencekal tangannya. " Biar aku saja. "

" Kau mau bicara apa? " Donghae berusaha bersikap datar menyembunyikan raut bahagia yang saat ini tengah memenuhi dadanya.

" Aku. Aku ingin prote padamu "

" Protes? Protes apa? " bingung Donghae.

" Kau, kenapa kau mengguna-gunaku hah? " pekik Ryeowook.

Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung diam dan lebih memilih mendnegarkan ucapan Ryeowook dan Donghae.

" Apa maksudmu menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Kau tak punya bukti apa-apa. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku mengguna-guna yeoja kecil sepertimu. Ck, kalau hanya yeoja sepertimu aku bahkan bisa mendapatkannya sepuluh kali lipat.

Ryeowook mendengus sebal, " Bukti? Baik aku akan membeberkan buktinya. Kau, kau selalu hadir tiap malam di mimpiku. Kau selalu membuatku melamun memikirkanmu, dan bahkan saat berpapasan denganmu kau selalu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Kalau bukan karena kau mengguna-gunaku lalu apa lagi hah? Sekarang cepat lepaskan pelet mu itu "

Seisi kelas melongo mendengarkannya, begitu pun dengan Donghae. Dia bahkan langsung bungkam mendengar ucapan polos yeoja mungil di depannya itu.

" A-apa? " tanya Donghae sambil tak mengedipkan matanya.

" Ku bilang cepat lepaskan pelet mu ittuu~ aku lelah harus menenangkan hatiku setiap hari " pekiknya lagi.

" Hemmpptt..hahahaha..uwwaahahaha..hahaa.. " Donghae dan seluruh yang ada disana tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ryeowook mengernyitkan alissnya bingung.

" Apa ada yang lucu? " ucapnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

" Huwahahaha.. dia benar-benar yeoja bodoh "

" Cantik-cantik kok idiot sih? Haha "

" Aku tak percaya ada orang sebodoh dia..huwahaha "

Seluruh isi kelas menertawakannya dan mengatainya bodoh, pabbo, idiot dan semacamnya.

Donghae juga tertawa sangat keras, tak melihat perubahan raut wajah yeoja mungil dihadapannya yang sudah memerah menahan tangisnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti liquid bening itu meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, buru-buru ia berlari dari kelas tersebut. Sungguh, rasanya ingin mati saja—pikir Ryeowook.

Taemin yang berada di luar kelas segera mengejar Ryeowook yang terus berlari tak menghiraukan panggilannya.

" Wookie-ah " panggil Taemin.

" Hikz, apa salahku? Ak-aku ha-hanya ingin menyuruhnya un-untuk berhenti mem-mem membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan Taemin-ah " di peluknya tubuh Taemin erat.

Taemin tersenyum, " Tak ada yang salah, kau hanya belum mengerti "

" Apa yang belum aku mengerti? Katakan! "

Taemin menggeleng, " hanya kau yang bisa memahami perasaanmu "

Ryeowook semakin dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Taemin. " Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ne. Seseorang ingin bicara padamu " Taemin beranjak pergi dari duduknya.

" Kau mau kemana? Dan siapa yang mau bicara padaku? "

" itu " Taemin menunjuk Donghae yang kini berjalan kearah tempatnya duduk bersama Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang jari telunjuk Taemin, matanya membulat dan langsung ikut berdiri bersama Taemin. " Aku ikut denganmu ne? " pintanya memelas.

" Tidak! Kau harus berbicara dulu dengan Donghae Sunbae. Lagi pula bukankah kau juga ingin berbicara padanya? "

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Aku sudah bicara tadi dan ditertawakan oleh banyak siswa. Aku, aku tak mau lagii~ " rengeknya.

" Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat diselesaikan "

" Aniyaa, aku mau pergi. Lepaskan aku Taemin-ah. Aku mau pergiii~ "

Taemin tetap menahan lengan Ryeowook yang memberontak, " Jebalyoo Taemin-ah. Hikz..hikz.. aku tak mau bicara atau pun bertemu lagi dengannya..hikz..hikz.."

" Wookie " panggil Donghae yang sudah dekat dengannya. Seketika tubuh Ryeowook menegang.

Greepppp...

" Kita harus bicara "

Taemin mengangguk setelah mendapat signal dari Donghae, segera ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Aku, aku mau kembali ke kelas "

" Tidak, sebelum kita bicara "

Dibalikkannya tubuh Ryeowook menghadapnya, " Mianhae, telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Aku tak akan menganggumu lagi " Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya.

Senyum di bibir Donghae merekah, " Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi bahan tertawaan di kelas "

" Tidak masalah " jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Donghae berdehem sebelum memulai ucapannya, " Apa benar yang tadi kau katakan Wookie-ah? "

" Apa? "

" Yang tadi di kelas "

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Kau tahu, aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. "

" Benarkah? " tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

" Tentu. Bahkan aku selalu memperhatikanmu "

Ryeowook menganga, " Kenapa memperhatikanku? "

" Entahlah, mungkin karena aku suka kamu "

Panass..panass..panass.. pipi Ryeowook memanas mendengar pernyataan Donghae, " Ehh? Pasti Sunbae berbohong " gugup Ryeowook.

" Kau tak percaya? "

" Sunbae kan playboy, punya yeojacingu banyak. Dan aku juga bukan tipe Sunbae. Jadi mana mungkin? Kecuali jika Sunbae memiliki tujuan khusus yang mungkin contohnya menjadikan aku koleksi yeoja Sunbae "

Donghae mendengus sebal, " kau itu selalu saja bicara blak-blakan. "

Ryeowook tampak berfikir memproses ucapan Donghae yang mengatakannya selalu blak-blakan.

GREEEPPP~ diraihnya tangan kurus Ryeowook lalu meletakkannya di dada kirinya, " Kau bisa rasakan detak jantungku ang tak karuan kan? "

Ryeowook mengangguk, " Detakannya sama seperti punyaku " katanya polos.

Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum, " Aku menyukaimu. Mau menjadi yeojacinguku? "

Demi apa, jika ini adalah mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan Ryeowook, bagaimana mungkin Sunbaenya yang selalu membuatnya darah tinggi itu sekarang menyatakan cintanya? Apa ini tak salah?

" Ya! jawab pertanyaanku! " pekiknya.

" Aku..Aku tidak mau " jawabnya tegas sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

" Kenapa? " Donghae menatap karamel Ryeowook lembut, mencoba mendalami apa saja yang berada didalam karamel indah itu.

" Aku tak mau punya namjacingu yang playboy, dan aku..aku juga tak mau dijadikan selingkuhan "

Donghae tertawa pelan, " hanya karena itu? "

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lucu, " Tentu saja, memang apa lagi? "

" Baiklah! Aku akan memutuskan semua pacar-pacarku. Dan menjadikanmu satu-satunya. Eothe? "

Ryeowook membelalak tak percaya, benarkah? Benarkah apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Ini seperti mimpi. Tapi, jujur Ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Ingin menjawab 'ya' tapi masih gengsi, ingin menjawab 'tidak' takut menyesal. Bingung? Ya.

" Engg, akan aku coba untuk menyukai Sunbae " akhirnya jawaban bodoh itulah yang keluar dari bibir mungil Ryewook.

" Kekeke~ kau itu lucu sekali sih. Kau itu sudah menyukai ku, jadi jangan berpura-pura dan gengsi begitu " diacaknya gemas rambut Ryeowook.

" Jangan percaya diri dulu, huufftt "

" Baiklah, baiklah terserah kamu. Sekarang panggil aku Oppa, Chagiyyy~ "

" Ekkhh? "

" Kenapa? Kita kan sekarang sepasang kekasih! "

" Baiklah, Op-Oppa " katanya ragu.

" Anak pintar. Saranghae nae Baby Wookie "

CHUUUU~ di kecupnya sekilas bibir mungil Ryeowook, yang langsung membuat wajah Ryeowook memanas seperti tomat matang.

" Hahaha, sudah ah. Kajja Oppa antar ke kelas. Dan nanti Oppa jemput kamu dikelas ne, Oppa akan mengajakmu untuk memutuskan pacar-pacar Oppa yang genit itu " dielusnya pipi chubby Ryeowook.

" Op-Oppa serius? "

" Tentu. Bukankah itu mau mu Chagy? "

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, " Baiklah. "

Sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya terlihat semakin mesra, membuat semua mantan-mantan yeojacingu Donghae memandang iri Ryeowook karena berhasil merubah Lee Donghae menjadi sesosok namja yang setia. Banyak juga yang mencoba mencelakai Ryeowook, beruntung banyak sekali orang-orang yang menyayanginya hingga banyak yang menolongnya jika ia mengalami kesusahan. Lambat laun, Ryeowook mulai mengerti akan ucapan sahabatnya―Taemin.

**~Flashback Off~**

.

Donghae tersenyum saat mengingat-ngingat masa-masa awal jadiannya dengan Ryeowook.

" Oppaaa~ jangan mengacuhkanku " ditepuk-tepuknya pipi mulus Donghae agar kekasihnya itu kembali kealam nyatanya. Di kerucutkan bibirnya kedepan " Kenapa melamun? Oppa memikirkan kekasih-kekasih Oppa diluar sana? " tuduh Ryeowook.

Donghae mencubit gemas hidung bangi Ryeowook, " Kau itu selalu menuduh Oppa yang tidak-tidak. Oppa hanya sedang mengingat-ngingat masa-masa awal kita " terangnya jujur.

" Jinjaa? Uggh, kalau mengingat-ngingat itu, benar-benar membuatku malu Oppaaa~ " rengeknya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. Donghae terkekeh dan menciumi pucuk kepala Ryeowook sayang. " Saranghae nae Baby "

" Nado, Saranghaeyo Oppa "

" Jadi sudah tidak marah? "

Ryeowook mendongak mencoba menatap bola mata mutiara hitam milik Donghae, " Apa aku bisa? "

" Tentu saja tidak! Kau tak akan bisa marah lebih lama lagi pada Oppa "

Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

" Jangan ulangi lagi. Kau membuat jantung Oppa berhenti berdetak "

" Bohong " di pukulnya dada bidang namjacingunya itu.

" Tidak percaya eoh? "

" Hihi, aku selalu percaya pada Oppa. Apapun yang diucapkan Oppa " di peluknya tubuh Donghae.

Donghae balik memeluk tubuh mungil yeojanya itu. Menghirup seluruh harum yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu. Semua lelah yang dia rasakan kini menguap entah kemana, Ryeowook nya selalu bisa membuat lelahnya menghilang begitu saja hanya dengan memeluknya, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada yeoja yang berbadan mungil.

" Chagy~ " panggil Donghae dengan masih memeluknya erat.

" Hmm "

" Boleh Oppa bertanya sesuatu? "

" Tentu "

Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, " Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang yang duli melukaimu kini hadir lagi dalam hidupmu? Apa kau mau memaafkannya atau kau justru mengacuhkannya seperti orang yang tak kenal? "

Ryeowook mengernyit heran, baru saja Ia ingin bertanya apa maksud pertanyaan Donghae, tapi Donghae lebih dulu mencelanya, " Hanya cukup jawab saja, Oppa tak ada maksud apa-apa "

Ryeowook cemberut. Dia kan hanya ingin bertanya tapi kenapa lebih dulu di cela sih?

" Eng, setiap manusia memiliki kesalahan Oppa. Tak peduli kesalahan itu besar atau kecil, selama orang tersebut sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus, kita sebagai sesama manusia harus bisa memaafkan. Awalnya memang sulit, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu jika kita mau berusaha untuk belajar memaafkan maka semua beban akan hilang. "

Donghae mencerna semua ucapan yeojanya yang manja itu, jarang sekali kan yeojanya itu berfikir dewasa. Dianggukkan kepalanya. Perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap lembut wajah imut Ryeowook. disibakkannya poni rambut milik Ryeowook yang sedikit menutupi karamel indahnya, " Kau bisa bersikap dewasa rupanya eh? " cibirnya.

Ryeowook kembali memasang tampang murung, " Aku selalu dewasa, hanya saja Oppa yang tak menyadarinya. Selalu menganggapku manja, hufft~ "

Donghae terkekeh dan mengecup kening Ryeowook sekilas. Yeojanya ini selalu saja membuatnya tak pernah lepas dari senyum dan kebahagiaan. Bagi Donghae, Ryeowook adalah sumber kebahagiaan untuknya. " Kenapa hari ini kau tak masuk sekolah eum? "

" Menurut Oppa? "

" Kenapa? Bukannya kau tak sakit baby? " ucapnya polos.

" Ya! dasar namja tak peka. Menyebalkan " di pukulnya Donghae menggunakan bantal yang berada diranjang tersebut.

" Arra..arra. lain kali jangan seperti ini. Kau harus sekolah. Arasseo? "

CHUUU~ Dongae mengecup bibir mungil Ryeowook lembut.

" Hmm, baiklah " Ryeowook menarik tengkuk Donghae untuk memulai ciuman lagi. Donghae sempat terkejut, tapi segera Ia mengerti akan kemauan yeojanya itu. Pasti yeojanya ini masih sedikit mengingat kejadian waktu latihan dance kemarin sehingga hari ini Ryeowook mencium dirinya sedikit kasar dan errr terburu-buru.

Donghae merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Ryeowook, memperdalam ciumannya dan tak mau kalah dengan Ryeowook. Dalam sekejap Donghae membalik keadaan, kini dirinyalah yang memegang kendali. " Eunngghhh~ " Ryeowook melenguh saat Donghae berhasil memasukkan lidahnya. Sungguh demi apa, pemandangan di ranjang itu sangat panas.

Ryeowook memukul-mukul dada bidang Donghae saat dirasa nafasnya sudah habis. " Enggh, Opphaahh..hah..hah..hah.. " nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Wajahnya memerah seketika saat Donghae mengelap sudut bibirnya yang dipenuhi saliva. Entah itu saliva miliknya atau milik Donghae.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya saat ditatap intens oleh Donghae. " Wa-wae? Ja-jangan menatapku seperti ituu~ " segera Ryeowook palingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, mencoba menghindari tatapan mata namjacingunya yang benar-benar membuatnya hanyut tersebut.

" Kau manis Wookie " Donghae mengacak gemas rambut Ryeowook membuat sang empunya berdecak sebal.

" Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku "

" Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang katakan kau mau apa heum? Oppa sudah harus pulang "

Ryeowook merengut saat mendengar ucapan Donghae, " Kenapa cepat sekali? Aku masih merindukan Oppa "

" Makanya besok kau harus berangkat sekolah " di cubitnya gemas pipi chubby miliki Ryeowook.

" Iya-iya. Jangan cerewet "

.

Betul, kan? yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu kompleks. Sikapnya seolah selalu manja dan kekanak-kanakan, tapi pada beberapa kesempatan Ia bisa begitu dewasa. Dan Lee Donghae benar-benar hebat karena bisa memahami yeoja itu dalam kurun waktu yang cukup singkat ^^

.

.

.

Siwon duduk di sebuah atap bangunan yang tak terpakai. Di malam yang begitu dingin seharusnya dia jauh lebih memilih pulang ke rumah, tapi nyatanya dia malah sedang asyik mendongak keatas memandang bintang-bintang yang berkilauan.

" Hari ini dia tak masuk sekolah " Siwon berbisik pelan entah pada siapa karena hanya ada dia disini.

Hah~ Siwon menghela nafas berat. Selalu saja begini. Sudah hampir satu tahun dia seperti ini, selalu berdiam diri dan menutup diri dari keramaian. Tak banyak orang yang bisa berteman dekat dengannya. Yah, setidaknya setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian yang sudah merenggut orang yang begitu Ia cintai dan kasihi. Semua berubah semenjak yeoja bernama 'Kim Kibum' yang begitu berharga bagi Siwon meninggalkannya dalam kecelakaan naas. Kibum seolah membawa pergi setengah dari jiwa Siwon.

" Apa kau marah jika aku benar-benar mencintainya? " hanya suara angin yang terdengar menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. " Hanya dia yang bisa sedikit mengurangi kesedihanku akan dirimu Kibummie " lirihnya.

" Dia bahkan memiliki sifat riang sepertimu yang bisa menenangkan hatiku hanya dengan mendnegar suaranya " lagi―Siwon masih berceloteh ria dengan dirinya sendiri.

**~Flashback~**

Siwon yang saat itu sudah tak ada semangat untuk hidup lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara akan menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap bangunan yang berada di lantai 16. Pikirannya sudah tak dapat ia ajak kompromi. Seluruhnya hanya ada Kibum, Kibum dan Kibum. Bahkan dia yang di juluki sebagai 'Anak Tuhan' karena sering pergi ke gereja dan taat pada agamanya pun sudah menghilang berganti dengan Choi Siwon sang penggalau.

Kakinya mulai melangkah maju yang artinya semakin membuatnya berada diujung atap tersebut. Matanya menutup dengan lelehan-lelehan bekas air mata yang selalu mengalir disaat dirinya merindukan Bummie―Kekasihnya.

" Ya! Ya! ANDWEE~ "

BRUUUKKKKK~

Siwon terjatuh. Tidak, dia tak terjatuh ke dasar lantai. Melainkan dia terjatuh kebelakang karena ada seseorang yang menariknya. Dibukanya matanya dan mendapati seorang yeoja mungil yang menatap matanya lembut tapi juga tersirat rasa khawatir di bola mata karamel cerah itu.

" Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau bisa jatuh jika kau bermain-main ditepi atap itu " ucapnya cerewet.

Siwon yang sudah putus asa mendadak cengo dengan ucapan yeoja mungil yang memakai seragam sekolah menengah pertama itu. Hei, dia kan memang berniat menjatuhkan tubuhnya tapi kenapa yeoja ini mengira kalau dia sedang bermain-main? Tak peka atau memang errr bodoh?

Ryeowook merengut saat ucapannya tak ditanggapi dengan Siwon, " Ahjussi. Ya! ahjussi, kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih? " diguncangkannya tubuh Siwon.

Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya, menatap datar Ryeowook yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, " Kenapa kau mendorongku kebelakang? Seharusnya kau membiarkanku "

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya lucu, " Eh? Mana bisa aku membiarkan Ahjussi yang tadi hampir terjatuh? Umma, Appa dan Yesung Oppa selalu menasehatiku untuk menolong seseorang yang kesulitan " jawabnya polos.

Siwon mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, siapa juga yang mau tahu tentang Umma, Appa dan Yesung Oppa mu itu? Apa tadi? Ahjussi? Apa mukaku terlihat tua? ― gerutunya dalam hati.

" Ahjussi. Memangnya tadi Ahjussi sedang apa? Kenapa bermain di atap sih? Kan berbahaya? " titah Ryeowook yang semakin membuat Siwon gemas dengannya. Uggh, Siwon sudah cukup menderita akan hidupnya yang ditinggal Kibum, dan sekarang haruskah Ia menderita lagi karena bertemu dengan yeoja polos menyerempet idiot ini?

" Aku tak sedang bermain gadis kecil sok tahu " nada suara Siwon sedikit kesal.

" Lalu? " mata Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjap polos, " Dan jangan panggil aku gadis kecil sok tahu, namaku Wookie, ah ani. Lebih tepatnya Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook " lanjutnya mengenalkan diri.

" Apapun itu. Aku tadi ingin bunuh diri "

Ryeowook menatap Siwon antusias, " Bu-bunuh di-ri? Ta-tapi kenapa? "

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya tak menghiraukan Ryeowook yang sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan alasan Siwon.

" Ya! ahjussi, jawab pertanyaanku dulu " Ryeowook menarik jas sekolah Siwon.

" Apa lagi? " tanya Siwon marah.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, takut. Dia memang takut jika dimarahi. " A-aku kan ha-hanya ingin tahu ma-masalahmu..hukz..hukz "

Siwon menundukkan dirinya mengamati wajah Ryeowook yang malah semakin menunduk takut. " Kau kenapa menangis? Ya,ya. jangan menangis. Yaiissh, baiklah baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya "

" Jinja? "

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, 'gadis ini cepat sekali berganti mood' batinnya.

.

" Jadi begitu? " tanya Ryeowook prihatin. Siwon mengangguk.

" Kau tahu Ahjussi, kau tak boleh melakukan tindakan bunuh diri seperti itu. Jika memang kepergian yeojacingumu sangatlah membuatmu depresi dan galau seharusnya kau mencari hiburan untuk sedikit mengurangi kesedihanmu "

"..."

" Jika Ahjussi galau jangan berdiam diri di rumah dan mengurung diri dikamar mengasingkan dirimu sendiri dari keramaian. Tetapi Ahjussi harus membuka mata dan lihat diluar sana lalu cari inspirasi. Banyak manusia tidak punya tangan, kaki, telinga, mata, hidung sebelah, tetapi mereka tidak galau seperti Ahjussi. Bahkan mereka sebisa mungkin membuat hidup mereka bahagia sama seperti manusia normal lainnya "

"..." Siwon masih meproses ucapan Ryeowook. sedikit menganga saat kata-kata bijak itu muncul dari seorang siswa sekolah menengah pertama yang justru lebih terlihat kekanak-kanakan dan errr polos juga bodoh mungkin.

" Kau tahu Ahjussi, semua manusia itu pada akhirnya akan mati. mungkin hanya cara dan waktu serta tempatnya yang berbeda. Tapi pada dasarnya mereka―manusia akan mati. maka dari itu, Ahjussi harus pandai-pandai membuat hidup Ahjussi lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan. Ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang kita sayangi dan kasihi memang sangat menyesakkan di dada. Tapi jangan jadikan hal tersebut sebagai alasan untuk memberhentikan kehidupan kita " Ryeowook menatap lurus tak menyadari jika sepasang mata Onyx milik namja yang Ia panggil 'Ahjussi' itu kini menatapnya dalam dan penuh dengan kekaguman.

" Kehidupan itu bisa diibaratkan kembang api di musim panas, bersinar terang dan menghangatkan hati semua orang, namun pada akhirnya Ia akan lenyap pada ketiadaan " Ryeowook menoleh menatap sepasang mata Onyx Siwon lembut.

DEGG... DEGG.. DEGG.. jantung Siwon berpacu cukup keras. Semua yang diucapkan yeoja mungil itu benar. Dan cara penyampaiannya benar-benar membuatnya merasakan sebuah Dejavu.

" Kau? Bagaimana bisa menyimpulkan kehidupan sedemikian rupa? Kau bahkan masih siswa sekolah menengah pertama, tapi kata-katamu benar-benar bijak "

Ryeowook tersenyum kikuk, digaruknya tengkuknya yang tak gatal, " Eunggh, i-itu..a-aku juga tak tahu, semua muncul begitu saja. Hihi " katanya yang diselingi tawa diakhir kalimat.

Siwon diam, terperangah akan sifat yeoja ini. Sifat yang kembali harus mengingatkannya pada seseorang bernama 'Kim Kibum'. Kibum juga yeoja yang ceria tapi cenderung cerdas. Sedangkan yeoja yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai 'Kim Ryeowook' itu lebih mengarah kepada manja dan errr bodoh―jika dilihat dari tampilannya.

" Ahjussi, nama Ahjussi siapa? "

" Ya! jangan panggil aku Ahjussi. Aku tak setua itu. Aku ini masih siswa menengah atas. Siwon, namaku Choi Siwon "

" Siwon? Choi? Choi Siwon? Omoo~ KAU CH-CHOI SI-SIWOON? " teriak Ryeowook keras.

Siwon membungkam mulut Ryeowook menggunakan tangannya, " Bisa tidak kau ini jangan berisik? Kau membuat telingaku berdengung. Dan lagi kenapa kau berteriak mendengar namaku? Apa ada yang aneh? "

Ryeowook menggeleng, " A-ani, hanya saja. Bukankah Choi Siwon adalah anak pengusaha terkenal itu? " tanya Ryeowook.

" Ya itu aku " Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Mianhae. Se-sepertinya sa-saya sudah lancang telah menceramahi anda. Dan memanggil anda Ahjussi " sesal Ryeowook dengan menggunakan bahasa formal. Siwon mendengus sebal. Selalu seperti ini. Kenapa semua orang selalu berbicara formal padanya jika sudah mengetahui jati dirinya? Atau bahkan hanya dengan mendengar namanya? Sebegitu pentingkah? Padahal dia sama sekali tak keberatan jika harus mengenal orang yang bisa saja berasal dari kalangan rendah.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara formal? "

" Eh? A-anu, engg A-anda kan Tuan Muda dari keluarga besar Choi. Sudah seharusnya sa-saya hormat " ucapnya gugup yang membuat Siwon tertawa renyah dan mengacak surai coklat kehitaman rambut Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang baru saja gugup kini mendadak mendengus sebal karena rambut yang sudah Ia tata selama satu jam harus rusak karena namja dismapingnya itu.

" Meskipun anda Tuan Muda dari orang kaya, bukan berarti anda bisa mengacak-ngacak rambutku, aku susah payah mendadani rambutku hingga terlihat bagus tau " dengusnya.

Siwon kembali terperangah, yeoja ini benar-benar...

" Baiklah. Mianhae. Dan bisakah cukup panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Oppa'? aku lebih nyaman seperti itu "

" Bolehkah seperti itu? "

" Why Not? "

Ryeowook mengangguk " Baiklah, Si-siwon Oppa "

Siwon tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali Ia tak tersenyum semenjak kepergia Kibum dari kehidupannya. Yeoja ini benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan Kibum. Bahkan sifat dan caranya dalam berekspresi benar-benar mirip seperti Kibum. 'benarkah kau telah bereinkarnasi menjadi dirinya Bummie?'― tanya Siwon dalam hati.

" Oppa, aku harus pergi. Oppa'ku sudah menuggu dibawah sana "

Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri, " Apa kita bisa bertemu kembali? " tanyanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum sumringah, " Tentu. Tunggu aku satu tahun lagi. Aku akan menjadi Hoobae mu di sekolah Shappire Blue Oppa. Hihi. " kikik Ryeowook kecil.

" Kau akan sekolah di tempat ku sekolah? " tanyanya berbinar.

" Siapa bilang? Aku kan tak bilang begitu. "

" lalu? " bingung Siwon.

" Aku akan sekolah disana karena Shappire Blue adalah sekolah favorite ku yang sudah aku impi-impikan sejak aku kecil " jawabnya.

" Itu kan sama saja kau akan sekolah ditempatku sekolah "

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Tapi kan aku sekolah disana bukan karena Oppa. Weekk :p " Ryeowook berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang tertawa renyah karena ekspresi lucu yeoja mungil itu.

" Aku akan menunggumu " bisiknya pelan smabil melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook.

**~Flashback Off~**

.

Siwon tersenyum senang saat mengingat-ngingat awal pertemuannya dengan yeoja mungil yang Ia anggap sebagai reinkarnasi Kibum nya.

" Dia manis Bummie. Sama sepertimu, sikapnya yang ceria benar-benar membuat siapa saja gemas melihatnya " celotehnya.

.

Setiap orang pasti memiliki seseorang yang teramat berharga bagi hidupnya

Bahkan ketika seseorang tersebut meninggalkanmu kau tak akan mampu menghapusnya dari hidupmu ^^

.

.

.

Donghae bersiap akan pulang, sudah cukup lama Ia di rumah yeojacingunya itu. Dan tak berniat untuk menginap. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tak membuat seluruh orang mengecap Ryeowook nya sebagai gadis tak baik.

" Hati-hati dijalan ne Oppa~ " Ryeowook mengantar Donghae sampai dipintu gerbang rumahnya.

" Ne− Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook sayang – Jangan lupa makan malam " lanjutnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mulai menutup matanya saat perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, bersiap memberikan ciuman selamat malam seperti biasa. Wajah mereka sudah terpaut 5cm, tapi sebuah suara menggagalkan rencana mereka,

" Wookie-ah! "

Refleks Ryeowook membuka matanya dan Donghae langsung mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook ke sosok namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

" Op-ppaa? "

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

Kim RyeongNa : Ooh..Ryeowook mah terkenal karena emang dia nya kan manja nya tingkat dewa yaa, jadi banyak yang tau..kekeke

Cho Kyuwook : keke..ne gomawo ^^ review lagi nae..:)

Devi Af : ini udah dijelasin kan yaakk sudut pandangnya Siwon? Besok giliran Yesung deh..hoho

yELFmyeolchi98 : inget kok. Yang di twitter kan? Kekeke~

kim sooyeon : Sengaja kok emang aku bikin Ryeowooknya cengeng, abis untuk kepentingan dan kebutuhan jalan cerita ini.. okay ^^

Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae : Dooh..makasih Saeng. Aku kan emang kece selingkuhannya si Dongekk..:D

Hanchul aegya : udah lanjut kok :p

KiKyuWook : Aduuh iya. Salah tebak ya cingu? Kekeke~ *tarik nafas lega karena bukan Kibum*

Ryeorange : Gomawo dukungannya ^^

Pinky05KwmS : ah iya tuh, aku juga gak tau kenapa dia ngebash ini udah lanjut Gomawo ^^

SparKSomniA0321 : ;AAA; udah lanjuuuttttt..kekeke~

Redpurplewine : Cup..Cup.. *elapin ingusnya unnie*

EternalClouds2421 : Siksa baby wook sementara gapapakan? Wkwkwk

Ryeowook's Real Wife : keke..diusahain yaahh biar wook gk menderita :D

Tia woonwook : eiittss.. jangan cinta-cintaan ma babywook. Saya istri sah nya hloohh :p

Anneth Kim : Ini udah aku turutin request kamu. Masih belum jelas ya awal jadiannya wook ma Hae? Lainkali bakalan dimunculin deehh ^^V

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah review ^^

*Hug*

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 5**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook tersenyum sedikit kikuk pada namja yang baru saja menggagalkan acara ciumannya dengan Donghae. " Yesung Oppa " panggil Ryeowook. Donghae hanya mengerutkan alisnya tak suka saat Ryeowook memanggil orang lain dengan nada yang seharusnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, air mukanya terlihat murung setelah kejadian barusan.

" Siapa dia? " tanya Yesung to the point.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Donghae, " Ah, kenalkan. Dia Donghae kekasihku Oppa, dan ini Yesung Oppa " Ryeowook mengenalkan mereka satu sama lain.

DEGG.. DEGG.. DEGG.. jantung Yesung seakan hancur mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. beginikah rasanya saat orang yang kau sukai mengenalkan kekasihnya pada dirimu? Sakit sekali.

Yesung menerima uluran tangan Donghae " Senang berkenalan denganmu Hyung ". Yesung hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke rumah Ryeowook tanpa berucap apapun lagi.

Donghae menatap Ryeowook intens, " Apa dia namja yang kau ceritakan kemarin? "

" Ne, dia Yesung Oppa. Orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai Oppa ku sendiri. Wae Oppa? "

" Aniyaa, ya sudah Oppa pulang dulu ne~ "

Ryeowook mengangguk imut dan mencium pipi Donghae. " Besok aku akan masuk sekolah, hihi "

" Tentu saja, jika tidak Oppa akan mengeluarkanmu dari club dance " ancamnya.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, " Tega sekali " cibirnya yang membuat Donghae tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk memandang luar dari jendela kamar Ryeowook di lantai dua. Masih kental dalam ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi. Semua yang Ia lihat benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Dia tak menyangka jika sekarang Ryeowook kecilnya sudah dewasa. Sungguh, jika saja ia boleh meminta, ia ingin sekali memutar waktu dan membuat semuanya terkendali seperti yang Ia inginkan. Ia menyesal telah lebih memilih pergi ke Jepang. Jika saja Ia tak pergi ke Jepang mungkin saat ini yeoja mungil itu akan tetap menjadi miliknya.

" Oppa~ " Ryeowook yang baru saja masuk kamarnya langsung duduk di sebelah Yesung. Yesung hanya menjawab seadanya membuat Ryeowook kesal setengah mati.

" Oppa kenapa diam saja sih? Apa ada yang salah "

Yesung memutar badannya ke samping menghadap Ryeowook. " Kau mencintainya? "

Ryeowook menatap bingung Yesung. " Kau mencintai namja tadi? " ulang Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk semangat " Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Sama seperti Oppa yang mencintai yeojacingu Oppa " terangnya. Yesung memandang sendu Ryeowook saat gadis itu menyinggung perihal yeojacingunya. Semua terasa menyakitkan jika harus mengingat dari awal.

" Bagaimana hubungan Oppa dengan.. yeojacingu Oppa " ucapnya dengan cepat di kalimat terakhir. Sedikit ragu untuk menanyakannya.

" Sudah berakhir " jawab Yesung dingin. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu. Berakhir? Tanya Ryeowook dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dulu mereka berdua sangat mesra dan terlihat sangat romantis? Membuat dirinya yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku SMP selalu menangis sendirian karena merasa di acuhkan. Entah Ryeowook harus menjawab apa, karena sekarang keadaan sudah berubah. Jika saat ini Ryeowook masihlah dirinya yang dulu, mugkin ia akan sangat bahagia, tapi sekarang keadaan sudah lain. Rasa itu.. rasa yang disimpan oleh Ryeowook untuk Yesung perlahan telah melebur dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Ryeowook sudah mengikhlaskan kepergian Yesung ke Jepang saat itu yang memang berniat bersekolah bersama dengan yeojacingunya, sejak saat itu Ia sudah sangat berusaha untuk melupakan Yesung.

" Bukankah dulu kalian sangat romantis dan seolah menjadi pasangan paling sempurna dan bahagia di dunia ini? Kenapa kalian berakhir? "

Yesung menggeleng lemah, " Seseorang membuat semuanya kacau " tak ada nada sedih saat mengucapkannya. Tak ada nada kecewa saat Yesung berucap bahwa hubungannya sudah berakhir dengan yeojacingunya yang dulu.

" Maksud Oppa? " bingung Ryeowook.

" Aniyaa, sudahlah jangan di fikirkan. Sekarang cepatlah makan malam. Bukankah namjamu itu sangat protective terhadap kesehatanmu eoh? " godanya yang membuat pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah.

.

.

Pagi ini kaki-kaki kecil milik Ryeowook berjalan riang dengan tak lupa senyum yang selalu tersungging di bibirnya. Bibir itu sesekali bersenandung kecil. Sepertinya hari ini Ia cukup bahagia karena dia tak terlambat seperti biasa. Dan lagi duo namja yang selalu berebut untuk berangkat bersamanya kini sudah tak lagi mengeyel mengingat sekarang sudah ada Yesung Oppa yang pasti sudah siap untuk mengantarnya berangkat sekolah.

" Berangkat pagi Nona " sapa seseorang padanya saat dirinya berjalan di koridor lantai satu. Ryeowook menoleh ke kanan pada dinding dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah berdiri menyenderkan badannya pada dinding dengan kaki menyilang dan tangan yang bersendekap. Ryeowook cemberut saat melihat wajah Donghae yang seolah mengejeknya karena hari ini Ia tak terlambat seperti biasa.

" Jangan merusak mood ku pagi-pagi begini dengan melihat wajah jelekmu itu Wookie "

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Donghae yang masih setia dengan posisinya semula, " Dan Oppa juga jangan membuatku kesal pagi-pagi begini " sungutnya tak suka.

Donghae menarik pinggang Ryeowook kedepan untuk merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Di kecupnya pelan pucuk kepala Ryeowook. " Mau bercerita? " tawar Donghae.

" Cerita apa? " Ryeowook semakin menyamankan posisinya di pelukan hangat Donghae.

" Cerita bagaimana bisa yeoja manjaku yang ceroboh ini menjadi datang tak terlambat hari ini "

" Ya! jangan memancing amarahku " pekik Ryeowook sembari melepas pelukan Donghae di pinggangnya. Donghae tertawa kecil, " Oppa kan hanya bertanya baby, apa salah? "

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lucu, " Oppa menyindir " dengusnya kesal.

Eum, selalu saja seperti ini. Keduanya selalu berbagi kehangatan setiap paginya, meskipun Ryeowook sering terlambat tapi tak membuat keduanya untuk saling bercerita di pagi hari. Mungkin ini juga salah satu kebiasaan pasangan aneh ini.

" Ekhemm.. bisa tidak jangan mengumbar kemesraan di pagi begini, kalian mengacaukan semangatku " Eunhyuk melirik malas pada Donghae dan Ryeowook.

" Ekkh, Eunhyuk Sunbae " kaget Ryeowook yang langsung melepas pelukan Donghae yang bersarang di pinggang langsingnya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini rupanya. " Ck, tumben kau datang pagi? " herannya yang membuat Ryeowook kembali cemberut. " Kenapa semua orang selalu berkata seperti itu hari ini padaku? Apa ini aneh jika aku berangkat pagi "

Donghae tertawa saat melihat gadisnya itu kesal. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya begitu senang jika melihat ekspresi gadisnya itu, yang ia tahu ia akan selalu tertawa jika sudah berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

" Tentu saja aneh. Apa kau salah minum obat? " Eunhyuk semakin mengejek Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Bersama dengan dua orang yang bersahabat ini selalu saja membuat dirinya diejek, dan di bully. Yaa walaupun pada akhirnya Donghae membelanya, tapi tetap saja Ia kesal.

Henry berjalan mendekati ketiga orang tersebut. " Anyyeong " sapanya lembut membuat Ketiganya menoleh pada dirinya. Ryeowook mengkerutkan dahinya, sepertinya Ia belum tahu kalau saat Ia tak masuk sekolah kemarin ada seorang murid baru yang sebenarnya sudah Donghae beritakan padanya. " Ne, nuguya? " tanyanya.

Henry tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, " Henry Lau, murid baru. Kau Kim Ryeowook kan? " tebaknya yang kali ini menambah kerutan di dahi Ryeowook. bagaimana yeoja ini bisa tahu namanya, apa dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

" Aku satu kelas denganmu. Dan kemarin kau tak masuk jadi aku belum sempat berkenalan denganmu. Tapi teman-teman yang lainnya sudah memberitahuku tentang dirimu " terangnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk imut lalu tersenyum manis, " Senang berkenalan denganmu... " Ryeowook menelengkan kepalanya menghadap Donghae yang ternyata sedang memainkan ponselnya, " Oppa, apa Henry yeoja yang dibilang adalah murid baru kemarin itu? " tanyanya. Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Eunhyuk masih diam tak melakukan apa-apa. Selalu saja begini, kenapa dia selalu diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa dirinya seolah bukan siapa-siapa dalam kisah ini? Miris sekali nasibnya. Dulu dia harus kalah dari Henry, dan setelah henry pergi ia pun sekarang harus kalah dengan yeoja mungil itu. Dan apa lagi sekarang? Henry dan Ryeowook? Eunhyuk kembali menelan ludah keluh, dia sadar dia bahkan tak ada apa-apanya jika dibanding kedua yeoja itu. Dia sudah kalah sebelum permainan ini di mulai.

" Wookie-ah, sepertinya Oppa dan Hyukkie harus ke ruang Osis dulu untuk mengurus berkas-berkas nanti yang digunakan rapat, kau tak apa kan jika ke kelasmu sendiri? " ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut Ryeowook sayang. " Eung, tak apa kok. Lagi pula ada Henry yang akan menemaniku. Kan kita satu kelas " Ryeowook menampakkan gigi putih rapinya. Membuat Donghae mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. " Jangan melakukan kecerobohan apapun, bersikaplah dewasa, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Evil itu, apa lagi sampai menonton adegan temanmu yang bernama Key dan Onew yang sangat vulgar dan jug― "

" Oppaaaa~ " rengek Ryeowook memotong perkataan Donghae. Ryeowook jengah jika setiap hari Donghae selalu mengingatkannya dengan hal tersebut. Hei, dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu di nasehati. " Aku bosan mendengar wasiat Oppa yang panjang itu setiap hari " cibirnya. Donghae mengacak poni Ryeowook lalu mengecup sekilas bibir mungil kekasihnya itu tanpa malu di depan kedua yeoja yang tak lain adalah Henry dan Eunhyuk.

Henry dan Eunhyuk langsung membuang muka saat melihat adegan yang membuat hati mereka berdenyut sakit.

" Ne..ne.. kalau begitu cepat masuk kelasmu " donghae memberi isyarat pada Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk Eunhyuk mengerti maksud Donghae. Bahkan saat Donghae pergi pun ia tak berpamitan pada Henry yang sebenarnya jaraknya sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Jangankan menyapa, untuk melirik pun Donghae seperti tak sudi.

Ryeowook menarik jemari Henry lau yang tak kalah halus dari miliknya lalu menariknya menuju kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Ryeowook berceloteh panjang tentang entah apa saja, sedangkan Henry hanya tersenyum dan menanggapi seadanya. Diam-diam Henry memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook yang manis. Henry memperhatikan apa pun dari yeoja mungil itu, bahkan ia sudah hafal dengan suara tenor Ryeowook. Henry mencoba mencari sesuatu yang telah berhasil membuat Donghae mantan namjacingunya begitu perhatian dan menyayangi yeoja cilik ini.

Yah, Henry akui Ryeowook memang memiliki face wajah seperti bayi dan kulitnya juga sangat halus. Bibir Ryeowook pun sangat tipis dan merah seperti darah meskipun ia tak memakai apa pun. Mungkin secara fisik Ryeowook cukup mempesona walaupun sebenarnya Henry lebih cantik dari Ryeowook.

" Ya! kau mendengarkanku mochi? " suara Ryeowook kembali mengundang dengung di telinganya.

Henry mengangguk ragu, dan akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Meskipun Ia tak benar-benar mendengarkannya tapi tak apalah berbohong. Tapi tunggu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari pendengarannya barusan. Tapi apa ya?. Henry mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu yang membuatnya agak bingung. Dan...

" Kenapa kau memanggilku mochi? " tanyanya yang sudah mulai sadar akan panggilan aneh Ryeowook untuknya.

" Kau kan memang mirip mochi. Pipimu sangat tembem. Hihihi " Ryeowook tertawa kecil sembari mencubit gemas pipi Henry. Henry tertawa kecil saat mendapat cubitan tersebut.

Keduanya sudah sampai di kelas. Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kelas yang nampaknya masih sedikit murid yang berada disana. Mungkin ini memang masih terlalu pagi. Ryeowook menoleh ke kanan untuk melihat Henry, " Henry, kau duduk dengan siapa? " tanyanya ramah. " Aku satu bangku dengan Taemin, kau sendiri? " Henry berjalan menuju bangkunya di nomor dua dari depan. Ryeowook sendiri pun berjalan mengikuti Henry dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi Taemin yang berada di sebelah Henry. " Aku duduk di bangku paling belakang bersama Kyuhyun. kau tahu ? "

Henry mengangguk, " Namja yang sangt dingin itu kan? " tebak Henry yang dijawab anggukan dan tawa kecil oleh Ryeowook. " Dia tak seperti kelihatannya kok, Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya pribadi yang sangat hangat. Hanya saja Ia belum terbiasa dengan orang baru. " Henry mengernyit heran, " Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau dekat dengannya? Atau kau kekasihnya? " jujur saja Henry sudah tahu kalau Ryeowook adalah kekasih Donghae, dan meskipun sudah tahu rupanya Henry masih berharap bahwa mungkin Ryeowook memiliki namja lain selain Donghae, yaaa setidaknya dengan begitu Ia kan masih punya harapan untuk Donghae. Masih berharap eoh? Ckckck.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, " Karena aku mengenal hatinya jadi aku paham siapa dirinya.." Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju bangkunya sendiri " ..Dan lagi dia bukan kekasihku, karena aku hanya memiliki satu kekasih, yaitu Donghae Oppa " lanjutnya sambil duduk manis di bangkunya.

Henry mencoba memahami kata-kata Ryeowook 'Karena aku mengenal hatinya'. mungkin kalimat ini terdengar sangat sederhana, tapi pada nyatanya kalimat ini mengandung sejuta makna yang tak dapat terdefinisikan. Henry membuka sebuah novel dan mulai membacanya. Meskipun dia terlihat membaca novel tersebut, tapi kenyataannya fikirannya masih sibuk dengan Donghae dan yeoja mungil yang duduk di sudut kelas tersebut.

.

Sesuatu yang telah berubah mungkin tak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti semula

Seperti kaca, setelah kaca tersebut pecah maka segala bentuknya akan berubah

Walaupun tak hancur dan remuk, tapi pasti akan meninggalkan jejak-jejak

Begitu juga dengan masa lalu...

Sekuat kau mencoba untuk melupakan atau pun mengubahnya maka yang kau dapat hanyalah kata sia-sia

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

" Kyu! Aku mau menemui Donghae Oppa. Kau mau ikut? " tanyanya polos yang sempat membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

" Ani " jawabnya dingin. Ryeowook tersenyum manis dan membelai surai ikal kecoklatan Kyuhyun sayang, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun mencoba berpura-pura tetap konsentrasi dengan PSP nya. " Tadi murid baru bernama Henry itu bilang kalau kau adalah namja dingin " kata Ryeowook sambil tetap membelai rambut Kyuhyun. kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming, baginya tak ada gunanya membicarakan orang lain yang tak penting. Ryeowook menghela nafas berat, " Tidakkah kau ingin mengenalnya agar dia tak menganggapmu jutek dan dingin? " tanyanya. " Untuk apa? Aku tak peduli dengan opininya terhadapku " jawabnya santai. " Ya! jangan seperti itu, kau seharusnya berbicara ramah padanya agar dia juga bisa mengenalmu dengan baik dan tidak menganggapmu dingin "

Kyuhyun mem'pause' PSP nya dan memberi perhatian penuh pada Ryeowook. di tangkupkan tangannya di pipi Chubby Ryeowook lalu menatap manik karamel indahnya lembut, " Wookie-ah dengarkan aku! Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan orang lain tentangku. Asal kau tetap bersamaku dan mempercayai aku apa adanya, itu sudah cukup untukku "

" Hanya aku itu tidak cukup Kyu, kau har― "

" Bagiku itu sudah cukup " potong Kyuhyun cepat. Hah~ kembali Ryeowook mendesah berat. Kyuhyun itu kan memang sangat keras kepala. Sulit sekali untuk membuatnya mengikuti cara berfikir orang lain. Kyuhyun memiliki pedoman bahwa 'Apa yang ada dalam pikiranku tak sama dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan' begitulah katanya.

" Dari awal hanya kau yang bisa mengerti aku, dan itu akan berlaku sampai nanti. Tak akan berubah Wookie-ah, ini tak akan berubah " ucapnya lirih. Ryeowook tersenyum kecut melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kepedihan. Sorot mata itu adalah sorot mata yang hanya Ia perlihatkan pada Ryeowook. tak seorang pun pernah melihat sorot mata kepedihan Cho Kyuhyun. dan Kyuhyun benar, bahwa hanya Ryeowook lah yang mengerti dirinya, hanya dia. Dan mungkin selamanya hanya dia.

Ryeowook diam menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Mencoba memberi kehangatan lewat mata karamelnya yang cerah itu. Banyak yang dapat Ryeowook baca dari mata tersebut, mungkin Kyuhyun tak perlu bercerita padanya karena hanya dengan melihat mata Kyuhyun, semua sudah jelas. Sangat jelas sekali bahwa Kyuhyun sangatlah menderita.

Memory saat pertama kali keduanya bertemu pun kini tiba-tiba muncul...

**~ FlashBack ~**

Seorang namja yang sedang memakai seragam sekolah menengah pertama itu kini meringkuk sendirian di bawah pohon. Bisa di lihat bahwa namja itu sedang menangis dalam diam. Tak ada isakan hanya air mata yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur keluar.

" Kau kenapa? Kau sedang sedih? " yeoja yang juga memakai seragam SMP tapi berbeda dengan namja tersebut kini berjongkok di depan namja tersebut.

Kyuhyun nama namja itu membuang muka tak mau jika orang lain melihat kelemahannya terlebih seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook itu menatap heran Kyuhyun yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya. " Hei, kau sedang sedih? "

" Bukan urusanmu " jawabnya ketus. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. Kesal karena namja itu berkata sarkatis padanya. Padahal Ryeowook hanya ingin mengenalnya dan sedikit membantunya mengurangi kesedihannya mungkin.

" Aku hanya ingin membantumu mengurangi bebanmu. Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Sungguh, aku akan mendengarkannya sampai selesai " Ryeowook sedikit memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bercerita.

" Aku jarang berbicara dengan orang lain " sahutnya mengakui.

" Eh? Kenapa? Apa kau tak punya teman atau mungkin kau jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain? " Ryeowook sedikit bingung dengan pengakuan namja di depannya tersebut. Jarang berbicara dengan orang lain? Adakah hal yang seperti itu? Karena dalam sepanjang kehidupan Ryeowook, dia sendiri selalu saja berbicara, jika tidak, mungkin dia akan mendengarkan. Bukankah itu jauh lebih menyenangkan?

" Dua-duanya " Kyuhyun masih menjawab dengan kalimat bengis.

" Apa aku juga termasuk? " Ryeowook menunjuk sendiri hidungnya yang kecil dan bangir itu. " Tentu saja. Dan lagi aku tak mengenalmu "

" Jadi, kalau kau sudah mengenalku apa kau mau bercerita atau bersahabat denganku dan melakukan interaksi denganku? " tanyanya dengan wajah yang berbinar.

" Tetap tidak " tanggapnya singkat.

" Bagaikan sebuah emas yang terkunci rapat di sebuah ruangan gelap dan tersembunyi. Kau tak membiarkan siapapun untuk mendekat dan menyentuh dirimu. Kau memberi jarak pada orang lain. Bahkan ketika seseorang menemukanmu kau tidak membiarkan orang tersebut untuk membuka hatimu. Tidak membiarkan seorang pun untuk masuk dalam kehidupanmu "

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dalam. Angin bersemilir memainkan anak rambut Ryeowook yang sangat halus.

" Kau harus sedikit membiarkan orang lain menghampirimu. Bukalah hatimu untuk orang lain agar mereka dapat memahamimu. Setelah itu perasaanmu pasti akan sedikit membaik. " Ryeowook kembali berujar.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba memahami apa yang diucapkan yeoja sok tahu yang menceramahinya itu. Yeah, Kyuhyun begitu membenci hal ini. Membenci orang lain yang begitu sok tahu dan menasehatinya, terlebih saat ini orang yang begitu sok tahu itu adalah yeoja yang sebaya dengannya. Ciih, anak manja seperti dirinya tahu apa soal kehidupan yang Kyuhyun jalani. Dari tangannya saja sudah terlihat jika yeoja itu pasti tak pernah melakukan perkerjaan yang berat.

" Sudah terlalu lama kau diam sendirian disana. Pasti sangat melelahkan saat kau harus sekuat tenaga menahan semua yang ada di hatimu itu. "

" Kau begitu sok tahu. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Dan lagi aku tak pernah terlibat terlalu jauh dengan orang lain dalam sebuah percakapan "

" Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu? " tanya Ryeowook.

" Aku anak tunggal. Orang tua ku berpisah. Umma ku menikah lagi dan begitu pula dengan Appa ku. Aku hidup hanya dengan para maid ku di rumah besarku yang terasa seperti neraka " jawab Kyuhyun. hei, kau baru saja membocorkan tentang kehidupanmu Kyu. Bukankah kau bilang kau tak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain? Lalu ini apa? Ckckckck kau bahkan menceritakan tentang keluargamu.

" Aku juga anak tunggal. Tapi aku memiliki seorang tetangga yang memiliki anak namja. Dan aku menganggapnya sebagai Oppa ku. " Ryeowook sedikit bercerita mengenai hidupnya. Mungkin dengan begini Kyuhyun mau bercerita lebih jauh lagi.

" Lalu kedua orang tuamu bagaimana? "

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya lalu tertawa sedikit keras. Kyuhyun menatap tajam Ryeowook, " Kenapa kau tertawa? "

Ryeowook mencoba menghentikan tawanya. " Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit kaget dan baru tahu kalau ternyata kau sedikit menaruh minat dengan kehidupan orang lain " ucap Ryeowook sembari tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Pertama ia baru sadar bahwa beberapa menit lalu Ia sudah bertanya soal kehidupan Ryeowook. dan yang paling membuatnya tak percaya adalah ―Bagaimana bisa Ia menceritakan hal-hal yang menurutnya pribadi dan tak pernah Ia ceritakan pada orang lain?―

Sungguh, ini adalah yang pertama kali Ia alami. Selama perjalanan hidupnya, Ia tak pernah sekalipun membagi kisah kehidupannya pada orang lain. Dan tidak pernah sekali pun. Tapi sekarang? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan yeoja mungil di depannya ini?. Detik berikutnya Kyuhyu tersenyum tipis hingga Ryeowook tak menyadari bahwa namja itu kini tengah tersenyum memandangnya. " jadi bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu? " ulang Kyuhyun.

" Umma ku adalah ibu rumah tangga yang baik, selalu mendengarkan kisah-kisahku dan memperhatikanku. Appa ku selalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya di kantor. Tapi ia tak pernah lupa untuk membelikanku boneka jerapah setelah pulang dari kantor. Intinya aku begitu bahagia dilahirkan dari keluarga yang benar-benar menyayangi dan mengasihiku " jawabnya senang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi kali ini ia tak menyembunyikan senyum tersebut. Hingga membuat Ryeowook memekik " Wooa, kau tersenyum? " girangnya.

" Kau gadis yang sangat menyebalkan yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain " ―Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook cemberut mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. menyebalkan? Uhhhffff~

" Tapi kau cukup menyenangkan dan membuatku sedikit tertarik dengan kehidupan yang kau jalani " Kyuhyun mengacak gemas rambut Ryeowook.

" Jadi? Mau berteman dengaku, errr.. ? " tanyanya

" Ryeowook. namaku Kim Ryeowook. dan tentu saja aku mau berteman dengamu " ditampilkannya gigi putih bersih dan rapi miliknya. Kyuhyun mendengus menahan tawa. Uggh, yeoja ini membawa pengaruh positive bagi hidupnya.

" Cho Kyuhyun. panggil aku Kyuhyun. sepertinya kau seumuran denganku. Kau kelas 3 SMP kan? "

Ryeowook menganggu imut, " Kau juga? "

" Ya. dan sebentar lagi aku akan menapaki Sekolah menengah atas di Jepang "

" Kenapa di Jepang? Bukankah di Seoul juga memiliki banyak sekolah SMA yang bertaraf internasional? " Ryeowook duduk bersila di depan Kyuhyun. tak Ia hiraukan jika rok sekolah yang besok masih Ia gunakan kotor karena duduk secara langsung beralaskan tanah.

" Aku hanya ingin " Kyuhyun menjawab singkat.

" Engg, hanya itu alasannya? Benar-benar payah " cibirnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yeoja di depannya ini kenapa selalu berubah-ubah sih. Tadi dia menceramahi dirinya seolah-olah seperti orang dewasa dan sekarang mencibirnya dengan gaya kekanak-kanakan yang―yeaah Kyuhyun benci mengakui ini bahwa―terlihat imut.

" Memang kau mau meneruskan dimana? " Kyuhyun penasaran.

" Shappire Blue. Itu sekolahan favorite ku sejak dulu. Hihi "

Kyuhyun hanya ber'Oh'ria. Sedikit rasa bahagia memenuhi relung hatinya bahwa saat ini Ia sudah memiliki teman dan mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Semua yang tadi diucapkan yeoja mungil itu benar. Dia memang terlalu lama diam sendirian dengan perasaannya yang tersiksa akibat orang tuanya yang berpisah.

" Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne Kyu, Umma akan marah kalau aku telat pulang lagi " sesalnya. Dengan sigap Ryeowook berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor. " Nah, sampai jumpa lain kali yaa~ " kaki-kaki kecil Ryeowook berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berfikir keras dengan otaknya.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa menggelitik hati Kyuhyun. entah kecewa karena akan berpisah disana, atau karena mereka mengakhiri perjumpaan itu dengan hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Seketika di sadarinya ia merasa tidak senang jika harus berpisah dengan gadis itu. Pertemuan yang hanya berlangsung sebentar itu, perjumpaan yang singkat itu, terasa begitu membekas di hatinya.

" Baiklah, aku juga akan melanjutkan sekolahku disana. Yah, bersamamu gadis imut Kim Ryeowook " gumamnya yang diselingi tawa kecil. Percaya atau tidak, setelah pertemuannya denga gadis mungil itu, Kyuhyun sedikit banyak berubah. Dia terlihat sedikit sumringah dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Bahkan ia jadi sering tersenyum dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Uggh, gadis itu...

**~ FlashBack Off ~**

.

.

" Arasseo, aku tak akan memaksamu " putusnya sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang membingkai wajahnya. " Aku mau menemui Donghae Oppa dulu ne. " Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai memainkan PSP nya yang tadi ia letakkan.

.

Di koridor saat Ryeowook berjalan, banyak juga yang menyapanya. Semua siswa di sekolah ini seolah begitu senang berteman dengan gadis manja itu. " Ya! Taemin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di kelas ini eoh? " jerit Ryeowook saat secara tak sengaja melihat sahabatnya itu berada di kelas 2.

Taemin memberi isyarat agar Ryeowook mendekat. Dan akhirnya Ryeowook pun berjalan mendekati Taemin yang rupanya sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan namja tinggi yang memiliki mata seperti errr Kodok mungkin. " Hei Wookie-ah. Kenalkan ini namjacinguku Choi Minho "

" Whoaah, jadi ini namjacingumu itu Taemin-ah? " pekiknya girang membuat Taemin dan juga Minho menutup telinganya karena suara Ryeowook yang kelewat keras.

" Yaiss, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu " Taemin sedikit membesarkan suaranya.

" Hihi, mianhae― Ryeowook memandang Minho dan membungkukkan badannya sopan ― senang berkenalan dengan Sunbae " lanjutnya. Minho tersenyum dan juga melakukan hal sama seperti yang di lakukan Ryeowook barusan. " Kau mau bertemu dengan Donghae Hyung ya? " tebaknya.

Ryeowook mengangguk " Ne. Donghae Oppa pasti akan tebar pesona lagi jika aku tak ke ruangan Osis untuk menemuinya. Ck, namja Playboy itu selalu membuatku hampir mati terbakar cemburu " celotehnya membuat '2min' tertawa kecil.

" Ya sudah, cepatlah kesana sebelum namjacingu playboymu itu menggaet yeoja lain yang lebih sexy darimu " goda Taemin.

" Ya! ANDWEEEe~ " Ryeowook berlari kencang. " Kau benar-benar senang sekali sih menggodanya Chagy " Minho memeluk pinggang ramping Taemin erat.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap keluar rumah dari kamarnya. Melihat awan putih yang bergumpal seperti bulu-bulu domba. Entah apa yang sedang Ia pikirkan. Ryeowook kah? Sepertinya iya. Melihat bahwa ditangannya ada sebuah figura yang memampangkan dengan jelas foto Ryeowook saat tersenyum lebar menampilkan barisan gigi putihnya. " Masihkah ada kesempatan untukku? " bisiknya pelan.

.

Dulu kau membuatnya terluka sangat dalam tapi dia selalu berusaha menutupinya

Dulu kau membuatnya menangis karena alasan bodohmu dan sekarang jangan salahkan dia jika cintanya terhadapmu telah memudar

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

Ryeowook mulai berjalan santai saat hampir sampai di lorong koridor sekolah yang menghubungkan dengan ruang Osis. Tapi langkahnya berhenti di tempat, saat sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat matanya panas tertangkap oleh retina matanya.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

Kyaaaa* senang seklai akhirnya bisa update chapter 5 ini. Ummm.. mungkin di chap ini bisa dibilang adalah alur flashback dari hubungan Kyuhyun dan Wookie. Ada yang kurang jelas? Boleh kok kalau memang mau tanya-tanya. Mianhae saya gk bisa terus-terusan balas Review kalian karena memang waktu saya terbatas. Banyak pekerjaan menumpuk dari sekolahan. Saya mengetik ini itu sedikit demi sedikit. Saya harap para readerdeul bisa mengerti. Kalau ada Typo atau apa, sekali lagi mianhae karena memang ini keburu-buru banget. Yang mau tanya-tanya bisa lewat PM or twitter kok. Di tunggu yaaa!

Dan MIND TO REVIEW?

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 6**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook meremas ujung roknya. Kukunya memutih akibat cengkramannya yang terlalu kuat. Matanya sudah memanas.

Donghae dan Henry berpelukan?

Tidak. Tidak hanya itu saja, masih terlihat jelas oleh mata telanjang Ryeowook bahwa Henry mencium pipi Donghae, dan tak ada penolakan sekali dari Donghae.

Apa.. apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Donghae membiarkan Henry menciumnya. Dan kenapa Henry harus memeluk dan mencium kekasihnya itu?

Banyak pertanyaan yang rasanya ingin meledak di kepala Ryeowook. bagaimana bisa begini?. Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar hebat. Harusnya ia tak boleh begini dan cemburu buta. Bisa saja kan Donghae Oppa hanya melakukan salam perkenalan?. Ryeowook mencoba berfikir positive, tapi ternyata tetap tak bisa, bayangan Henry saat mencium Donghae beberapa detik yang lalu berhasil membuat perkiraan positive nya menguar begitu saja. Tapi kalau memang perkenalan kenapa harus perlu mencium pipi Donghae Oppa?. Ryeowook bingung, matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi berbicara apa-apa. Dengan segera ia berbalik arah dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Tak disangka bahwa saat ia mau saja berbalik, ternyata ada Eunhyuk disana. Refleks Ryeowook kaget dan " Su-sunbae? " ucapnya gugup.

Eunhyuk tersenyum memandang wajah mulus Ryeowook yang sudah basah karena air mata, dan mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah Donghae dan Henry yang masih bercakap-cakap entah apa dengan jarak cukup dekat. Tak bisa di pungkiri juga bahwa Eunhyuk juga cukup tersakiti dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Tapi sekarang mungkin bukan saatnya. Masih ada seseorang yang harus ia pikirkan ―Ryeowook.

" Aku akan bercerita sesuatu padamu " dengan lembut ditariknya tangan mulus Ryeowook untuk menjauh dari tempat Donghae dan Henry. Ryeowook hanya diam dan menurut. Mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk yang jauh lebih lincah dari dirinya.

Angin menyapa lembut kedua yeoja itu kala mereka menapakkan kakinya di atap sekolah tersebut. Pepohonan yang berwarna hijau tampak kecil jika di lihat dari atas ini. Pepohonan itu nampak menghiasi halaman sekolah Shappire Blue yang sangat luas. Saat musim gugur datang pasti akan sangat menyusahkan tukang kebun yang harus menyapu halaman sekolah karena dedaunan yang terjatuh.

" Apa yang ingin Sunbae ceritakan? " Ryeowook membuka percakapannya saat dirasa Eunhyuk hanya diam saja semenjak menariknya ke atas sini.

" Kau cemburu melihat mereka? "

Kata 'mereka' sudah cukup jelas bagi Ryeowook. " Bohong jika aku bilang aku tak cemburu " ujarnya lirih.

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi tersenyum manis, " Henry adalah mantan kekasih Donghae "

Ryeowook mendongak memandang Eunhyuk yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. " Henry adalah seseorang yang sudah membuat Donghae berubah menjadi playboy " lanjutnya.

Ryeowook kembali menegang dengan ucapan Eunhyuk tersebut. Jika Henry yang telah berhasil membuat Donghae yang dulunya adalah pria setia hingga menjadi playboy kelas atas, bisa dibilang Henry merupakan pengarus besar bagi Donghae, begitu kan?―pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

" Tapi itu dulu, bukankah sekarang Donghae adalah milikmu? Kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia hanya mencintaimu. " sedikit memberi ucapan hangat bagi Ryeowook tak masalah kan? yeah, walaupun selama ini Eunhyuk selalu ketus terhadapnya.

" Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang lain. Mungkin selama ini aku memiliki Donghae Oppa dan seperti yang Sunbae bilang tadi bahwa Donghae Oppa hanya mencintaiku. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika dengan kedatangan Henry kesini bisa membuat Donghae Oppa kembali mencintainya dan mencampakkanku. Hari depan tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi " Ryeowook berucap lemah. Rasa takut akan kehilangan Donghae begitu kental Ia rasakan. Haruskah ia kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi?

" Berfikirlah positive. Dengan begitu semua akan baik-baik saja " Eunhyuk mengelus rambut Ryeowook lembut.

" Berfikir negative sama saja dengan melukai dirimu sendiri dengan menyakiti perasaanmu yang tak tenang karena memikirkan hal-hal yang hanya sebatas perkiraan semu yang belum tentu akan terjadi. Percayalah pada Donghae. Dia sahabatku, aku tahu jelas bahwa Ia sangat mencintaimu " terangnya lagi.

Ryeowook membisu, perlahan lelehan air matanya turun merambat sampai ke dagunya, " Tapi jika aku terus berfikir positive, maka aku juga tetap tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi suatu hari nanti. Jika saja semua yang positive telah aku pikirkan namun pada akhirnya hal negative lah yang aku dapatkan itu sama saja membunuhku secara perlahan " Ryeowook mulai terisak.

Eunhyuk yang merasa kasihan dengan gadis imut ini perlahan memeluk Ryeowook. mungkin kondisi hati Eunhyuk juga tak baik saat ini, tapi sekarang ini Ryeowook jauh lebih penting baginya. Karena Ryeowook berarti bagi Donghae maka baginya pun juga begitu. Sudah ku katakan kan, bahwa kebahagiaan Donghae adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

" Aku hanya takuut Donghae Oppa akan mencampakkanku dan memilih kembali pada Henry. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah cinta yang tulus. Apakah itu begitu sulit? "

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya susah payah, gadis ini benar-benar mencintai Donghae rupanya.

" Ssstt..uljima. jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam tentang sahabatku itu. Dia bukan lelaki brengsek seperti lelaki di luar sana "

Ryeowook mengangguk dalam pelukan Eunhyuk, " Jangan katakan apa pun pada Donghae Oppa tentang hal ini " pinta Ryeowook yang di setujui dengan anggukan kepala oleh Eunhyuk.

" Gomawo Sunbae. Selama ini aku memang benar bahwa Sunbae tak seSangar seperti kelihatannya "

Eunhyuk menggeram sebal akan ucapan gadis kecil itu. Dengan sedikit kasar di dorongnya tubuh mungil Ryeowook untuk melepas pelukannya, " Jangan berfikir macam-macam juga tentangku, sudahlah aku mau kembali ke kelas. Kau benar-benar yeoja yang menyebalkan "

Ryeowook terkekeh geli saat Eunhyuk berlalu meninggalkannya di atap sekolah ini. Benar kan apa yang dia pikirkan, Sunbaenya itu memiliki sisi kebaikan dalan dirinya.

.

You dont have to hate someone because you hate the evil that she did, Although she does something bad, She must have characteristics that either ^^

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

Ryeowook kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan yang masih mengganjal akan hubungan Dongahe dan Henry. Penasaran sekali rasanya ingin mengetahui apa yang tadi sedang mereka bicarakan. Saat sudah sampai di kelas, Ryeowook hanya menatap nanar Henry yang juga tengah menatapnya. Henry mengkerutkan keningnya bingung saat sapaannya juga tak di tanggapi oleh Ryeowook. melainkan hanya tatapan nanar yang ia dapatkan. Henry mengangkat bahunya seolah tak mengerti dengan keadaan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya kini malah di buat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba diam. Biasanya dia akan memarahi dirinya yang terlalu sibuk dengan PSP nya, tapi kenapa sekarang malah dia diam dan menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya?

" Wookie-ah, kau kenapa? " tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Ryeowook menggeleng dengan masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

" Tidak kenapa-kenapa? Lalu kenapa kau terlihat lemas begitu? " Kyuhyun mencoba meraih kening Ryeowook dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. " Tidak panas " gumam Kyuhyun.

" Aku baik-baik saja Kyu " diangkatnya kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyummanis.

Kyuhyun terlihat seperti tak percaya, tapi ya sudahlah. Mungkin Ryeowook masih belum mau bercerita dengannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk dan seolah-olah percaya dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

Donghae tampak sedikit bosan di ruang Osis tersebut. Matanya sedari tadi juga selalu melirik ponselnya. Berharap seseorang yang selalu mengikutinya jika istirahat datang akan membalas pesan atau pun mendatanginya seperti biasanya. Namun nihil hanya desahan berat yang Ia lakukan. Jinja.. dia memang menyebalkan bagi Donghae, tapi dia juga semakin menyebalkan jika tak mengganggu dirinya. Ah, segala hal tentang Ryeowook membuatnya begitu kesal tapi juga dapat membuatnya begitu rindu pada sosoknya. Ck, benar-benar yeoja special eoh?

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sahabatnya itu pun juga sepertinya tampak tak baik-baik saja. Heii, kalian tahu sendiri kan jika Eunhyuk itu menyukai Donghae? Sangat. Dia tak mungkin baik-baik saja saat seseorang yang dia sayangi mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Yeah, ini memang sering terjadi pada Eunhyuk, tapi bagaimana pun ini akan tetap terasa mneyakitkan bagi dirinya.

" Kau mencari Ryeowook? "

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan justru lebih memilih beranjak dari kursinya. " Hei, selesaikan dulu tugasmu Hae " pekiknya yang tak ditanggapi sedikit pun oleh Donghae.

.

.

Donghae melongokkan kepalanya di kelas yeojacingu manjanya itu. Matanya mencari-cari sosok mungil yang berada di kelas itu. Dan... Donghae tersenyum saat manik mata mutiara hitamnya itu melihat Ryeowook yang tengah membaca buku serta tangan yang menggenggam sebuah pencil dan juga dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Ck, mungkin dia sedang tak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal di buku bersampul matematika itu. Donghae menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ia tak mendapati kekasihnya itu tengah berdua dengan namja evil yang mencintai gadisnya itu atau dengan Siwon yang perfect itu. Awalnya ia berniat menemui gadisnya itu, tapi ia mewurungkannya karena mungkin gadisnya itu sedang berusaha menjawab soal-soal di buku itu.

TETT.. TEETT.. bel berakhirnya istirahat berbunyi. Donghae mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kelasnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan Donghae melempar senyumnya ke semua siswa yeoja yang bersikap centil terhadapnya. Sang Cassanova itu memang selalu bisa menarik setiap yeoja untuk tak melepaskan tatapannya pada wajah tampannya itu.

" Kau sudah bertemu gadismu? " Eunhyuk bertanya heran saat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang tadi murung sekarang malah tersenyum. Donghae mengangguk meng'iya'kan. " Seperti yang kau tahu, dia selalu bisa membuat mood ku yang buruk kembali membaik "

Eunhyuk memutar mata bosan, " Yeah, dia memang selalu bisa membahagiakanmu " gumamnya pelan. Ada sebuah perasaan tak enak saat mengatakan itu. Eunhyuk memang benar-benar yeoja yang begitu baik dalam berakting, dia selalu bisa membuat semuanya tampak indah dan baik-baik saja, tapi siapa yang sangka bahwa gadis bergummy smile itu menyimpan begitu banyak luka di hatinya. luka penantian dan menunggu Donghae mungkin yang paling menyakitkan. Yeah, Ia mengunggu sampai Donghae mau membuka mata akan cintanya pada dirinya.

.

Menunggu memang terkadang bisa menjadi solusi

Tapi ternyata menunggu itu tidaklah mudah

.

.

.

Ryeowook tampak mengerutkan dahinya saat soal-soal ulangan matematika terpampang jelas di lembaran kertasnya. Ciih, ulangan harian matematika itu sangat sulit bagi Ryeowook, terlebih hari ini hatinya sedang tak baik dan ditambah ini adalah jam pelajaran setelah istirahat, huaahhh~ rasanya sangat menyebalkan bagi yeoja bertubuh mungil itu.

Ryeowook menolehkan ke samping kanannya, tempat Kyuhyun. dia memandangnya dengan pandangan kesal. Oke, Ryeowook memang kesal ah lebih tepatnya iri. Ia benar-benar iri karena teman sebangkunya itu sangat pandai dalam soal hitung-menghitung. Ia ingin sekali minta ajari padanya, tapi Donghae Oppa nya pasti akan melarangnya jika belajar bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diawasi terus-menerus pun akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Ryeowook. bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian saat melihat tampang yeoja disampingnya yang begitu di tekuk. " Tak bisa mengerjakan eoh? " godanya.

Bibirnya semakin maju ke depan saat mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun. " Aku hanya tak mengerti bagaimana caranya " sangkalnya lucu yang membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Hei, tak tahu bagaimana cara mengerjakan itu sama dengan tak bisa kan?

" Itu kan sama saja. Sudahlah, ini cepat lihat jawabanku. Sebelum waktunya habis "

Mata Ryeowook berbinar, " Bolehkah? Nanti kalau ketahuan bagaimana? " rengeknya.

" Kau ini! Masa hanya tinggal mengcopy jawabanku saja mesti harus merepotkan aku lagi sih? " gerutunya. " Arra..Arra.. " jawab Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, gadis ini memang sangat bodoh soal matematika. Dia selalu saja merepotkan Kyuhyun kalau menyangkut soal-soal ini. Entah itu minta mengerjakan PR nya lah, atau pun hanya untuk tugas-tugas kelompok harian. Tapi itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Dengan begitu ia jadi merasa berguna untuk gadis yang Ia cintai itu. Kebahagiaan yang begitu simpel eh?

.

Kebahagiaan itu bagaikan coklat panas di musim dingin!

Simple ^^

.

.

.

Ryeowook kembali memutar arah saat melihat Donghae yang sedang berbicara sesuatu pada temannya. Dia malas bertemu Donghae. Dia masih cemburu dan kesal akan kejadian tadi. Jinja.. tadi Henry mencium pipinya dan Donghae tak menolak, dan lagi sebuah masa lalu Donghae dengan Henry sudah ia ketahui yang anehnya harus ia dengar dari orang lain. Ryeowook merasa sakit dan bodoh. Dia seperti orang yang dibohongi.

Ryeowook berjalan tanpa tujuan, yang ia tahu ia kini sedang sedih dan berusaha mencairkan kesedihannya di sebuah tempat yang..ummmh sangat familiar. Tempat dimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Siwon. Namja yang ia panggil ahjussi.

Kakinya melangkah naik menuju tangga-tangga hingga mencapai bangunan di lantai 16. Ryeowook sedikit mengatur nafasnya. Lelah sekali. Sudah lama ia tak kemari dan suasana ternyata masih sama. Sepi dan errr sedikit menakutkan, mengingat lantai 16 adalah lantai tertinggi di bangunan ynag sudah tak digunakan ini.

Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya saat manik karamelnya menangkap sesosok namja yang Ia kenal. Namja itu kini sedang berdiri tegak seperti sedang... bunuh diri! A-apa? Bunuh diri? Ryeowook langsung berlari menuju orang tersebut dan sialnya orang itu menyadari dulu kehadiran Ryeowook. menolak Ryeowook untuk tak menggagalkan rencananya kali ini. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan kehidupan ini. Ini benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak. " Siwon Oppa? Apa yang mau Oppa lakukan? Ku mohon jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, jebalyoo Oppa " mohonnya.

Siwon tetap tak bergeming dan malah semakin berdiri di tepi bangunan itu. Siwon memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampan yang tampak seperti pahatan sempurna tanpa cacat tersebut. " Kau tahu Wookie-ah, bagaimana rasanya saat seseorang yang begitu kau cintai meninggalkanmu? Terlebih itu karena kesalahanmu? Itu terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatimu dan menghujamnya berulang-ulang. Terasa menyakitkan tapi kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa "

Ryeowook diam mendengarkan penuturan Siwon hingga selesai. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sunbae nya yang tampan ini hingga selalu berusaha untuk mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga.

" Di bawah langit yang sama, dalam garis takdir yang berbeda. Aku dan 'dia' dihubungkan dengan salah satu hukum alam yang paling kejam sekaligus adil dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Takdir... "

Ryeowook tampak bingung dengan ucapan Siwon, " Takdir? "

" Ya, takdir kematian. Takdir yang memisahkan aku dengan seorang yang begitu aku cintai "

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Kematian? Jadi maksud Siwon kekasihnya itu meninggal?

" Lalu Oppa berniat untuk mengakhiri hidup Oppa hanya karena yeoja yang Oppa cintai meninggal? Begitu? "

"..."

" Jika Oppa pikir Oppa akan menyelesaikan segalanya dengan melompat dari atap bangunan ini, Oppa salah. Satu-satunya yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah Oppa. Meskipun Oppa selalu memasang wajah bahagia di hadapan orang lain tapi aku tahu Oppa sebenarnya sedang menekan hati Oppa yang sakit itu. Aku tahu Oppa selalu berbohong dan mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja'. Tapi bukankah manusia memang kadang-kadang berbohong?. Tapi apa Oppa tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari kebohongan? Yaitu melarikan diri. Kenapa Oppa tak mencoba menjalani hari Oppa yang baru, kenapa tak mencoba melupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu? Jika memang tak bisa Oppa cukup mengenangnya saja tanpa perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri akan kejadian itu. Minta maaflah pada Tuhan jika memang kejadian yang Oppa maksud adalah kesalahan Oppa. Katakanlah bahwa Oppa menyesal pada Tuhan, Tuhan akan selalu memaafkan anak-anaknya. Jika Oppa benar-benar menyesal, yang Oppa lakukan setidaknya adalah itu. Tidak seperti Omong kosong murahan ini yang seperti membunuh diri sendiri " oceh Ryeowook panjang lebar. Setetes air mata meluncur dari mata karamel indahnya. Ia memang tak tahu apa yang membuat Siwon sebegitu menderita, tapi yang ia tahu pasti Siwon teramat menderita dengan kehidupannya. Ryeowook memanglah anak yang cengeng, ia tak bisa jika harus melihat orang lain menderita.

" Jebalyoo Oppa! Turunlah. " pintanya lagi memohon dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

Siwon membuka matanya. Tak ada air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk onyxnya itu. Dia tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan gadis. Dengan hati-hati Siwon mulai menurunkan kakinya kembali menapaki lantai atap itu. Memandang Ryeowook lembut yang kini tampaknya bernafas lega.

GREEPPPP..

Jantung Siwon serasa mau copot saat tiba-tiba Ryeowook menghambur ke pelukannya. " Oppa..hukz. jangan lakukan itu lagi,hukz..hukz.. "

Siwon tersenyum, tangannya mengelus sayang rambut panjang gadis dalam dekapannya itu.

" Kenapa kau menangis? " Siwon bertanya lembut.

" Di dunia ini cara untuk mengurangi setres adalah dengan menangis, jadi jangan malu untuk menangis. Hukz..hukz.. "

Entah ini berupa sindiran atau hanya perkataan sepontan saja yang keluar dari bibir Ryeowook. tapi yang Siwon tahu, yeoja dalam dekapannya ini benar-benar memiliki hati malaikat. Sudah dua kali gadis ini menyelamatkan hidupnya. Gadis ini berhasil membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bunuh diri.

" Sudah menangisnya? "

Ryeowook mengangguk imut dan mengelap sisa-sisa air matanya dengan lengan jas sekolah yang ia pakai. Siwon terkekeh saat mendapati gadis itu kembali seperti biasanya yang benar-benar nampak seperti anak kecil. Perilakunya selalu saja bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa gemas ingin mencubit pipi gembulnya itu.

" Janji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi? " mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Siwon yang mempunyai tinggi 10 cm lebih darinya. Siwon tersenyum lagi, dan akhirnya menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking mungil Ryeowook. " Ya! asal kau selalu bersama Oppa " godanya yang sebenarnya itu berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lucu, " Nanti Donghae Oppa marah kalau aku selalu bersama Siwon Oppa " ucapnya.

" Ne~ne~ Oppa hanya bercanda. Kajja Oppa antar pulang "

" kkajja "

.

Miskin-kaya

Bodoh-pintar

Baik-buruk

Tinggi hati-rendah hati

Hidup-mati

Surga-neraka

Semua itu pasti ada sisi positive nya bung..

Layaknya 2 mata koin, berjalan bersama beriringan saling memberi daya dukung ^^

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

Yesung menguap bosan di dalam kamarnya. Benar-benar seperti katak yang terjebak dalam tempurung. Uggh, salahkan saja tugas kuliahnya yang benar-benar menumpuk dan membuatnya begitu lelah setengah mati. bahkan ia belum sempat makan malam. Punggungnya seperti mati rasa karena terlalu lama duduk menatap layar laptopnya.

CEKLEEKK~

Yesung memutar badannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang tanpa mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu, tak biasanya hal ini terjadi mengingat Yesung paling benci dan tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang masuk rumahnya tanpa permisi. Mata yang tadi memandang tajam pada siapapun itu kini perlahan melembut saat mengetahui siapa gerangan yang masuk tak sopan ke dalam kamarnya.

Ck, yeoja mungil itu memang benar-benar berhasil meredakan emosi Yesung. " Oppa! " panggilnya manja. " Hmm? Masuklah " titah Yesung dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya tanpa melihat wajah murung gadis kecilnya dulu itu.

Telinga Yesung tak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang biasanya akan terdengar jika seseorang berjalan. Merasa ada yang ganjil, akhirnya Yesung pun kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat gadis itu, Yesung menaikkan sebelah matanya seolah bertanya –kenapa-kau-masih-berdiri-disitu?

" Oppa tak menyambutku dengan baik! " rajuknya yang kini sudah mulai berjalan mendekat kepada Yesung. " Oppa sibuk apa sih sampai mengacuhkanku begitu? " kepala Ryeowook mencoba ikut bergabung dengan Yesung untuk menatap layar laptop milik Yesung yang berisi entahlah sepertinya sulit di pahami oleh gadis SMA seperti Ryeowook.

" Tugas dari kampus? "

Yesung mengangguk dan mulai mematikan laptop nya lalu menutupnya. Setelahnya Yesung memberikan perhatian penuh untuk gadis manja itu. " Nah, silahkan Nona manja " godanya sambil mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Ryeowook bersemu merah saat Yesung bergaya ala pangeran yang mempersilahkan tuan putri memasuki kereta kudanya. Aigooo~ Ryeowook memang pernah bermimpi sebagai putri dulu saat kecil. Kkk~

Ryeowook yang saat ini memakai baju babydoll berwarna ungu dengan motif jerapah terlihat begitu manis dan imut. Bahkan meskipun baju babydoll itu kebesaran diukuran tubuhnya itu malah semakin menambah kesan imut bagi siapa pun yang memandangnya. Bersyukurlah Kim Ryeowook karena Donghae tak melihatmu saat ini, jika 'iya' Author tak menjamin kau akan selamat dari terkamannya. Kkk~

" Oppa~ Umma dan Appa sedang menginap di rumah Haelmoni, jadi aku tidur disini saja ne? " dengan memasang puppy eyes andalannya Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua tangannya seolah berpose memohon. Ciih, tanpa kau melakukan itu pun Yesung sudah pasti memperbolehkanmu Wook. " Ck, dasar menganggu " gerutu Yesung pura-pura terusik dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum senang, jika sudah begini pasti Yesung Oppa menerima permintaannya. " Karena aku tidur disini, jadi Oppa harus tidur di sofa ne? "

" Mwo? " pekik Yesung tak terima. Ini kan kamarnya jadi kenapa harus dia yang tidur di sofa?

" Wae? Mana mungkin kita seranjang? Maaf aku masih cukup waras untuk tak menjadi kelinci percobaanmu dalam adegan favorite memegang philtrum saat kau tidur "

Yesung menatap tajam Ryeowook. " Ani! Kau yang harus tidur di pula ini kan kamar Oppa. Kalau tak mau seranjang ya lebih baik kau tidur di sofa, kamar tamu, ruang TV atau bahkan di kamar mandi saja " Yesung berujar jahat.

" Dasar raja tega " cibirnya. Setelah itu Ryeowook pun akhirnya menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang Yesung. Beruntung tadi dia sudah membawa bantal, guling dan serta boneka jerapahnya yang besar pemberian Yesung itu, sehingga ia mungkin bisa sedikit melupakan tempat tidurnya yang berada di sofa.

" Hoaammzz, aku mengantuk. Jaljayyo Oppa " setelah berucap begitu tak lama setelahnya Ryeowook sudah pergi ke lautan mimpinya. Benar-benar hari melelahkan tadi.

Yesung tersenyum. Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata yeoja manja itu sekarang sudah tak seegois dulu. Dulu dia pasti selalu merengek tak kenal lelah sampai apa yang ia mau didapatkan. Bahkan ia sangat benci ketika harus kalah dalam permainan ular tangga dan berakhir dengan mengobarak-ngabrik ular tangga itu. Ckck, tapi sekarang? Tak disangkah, Ryeowook nya bahkan rela tidur di sofa, padahal tadi pun Yesung juga tak serius mengatakan hal itu. Hei, Yesung menyayangi Ryeowook, jadi tak mungkin jika ia setega itu membiarkannya tidur dengan sofa yang sempit itu.

Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook lalu dibaringkannya di ranjangnya. Membenarkan letak guling, bantal dan... Oh Yesung benar-benar bahagia karena ternyata gadis ini masih menyimpan boneka pemberiannya waktu kecil. Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata itu, lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Dan terakhir Yesung pun memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa. Benar-benar cinta heoh?

.

Kenapa kau sangat menyukai dia?

Apa kau pikir dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu?

.

.

.

Ryeowook keluar dari mobil Audy hitam milik Yesung yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolahnya. " Oppa~ nanti aku pulang sendiri ne, jangan jemput aku! "

" Ne~ kau mau pulang bersama namjacingumu itu eoh? "

Mendengar kata 'namjacingu' membuat raut muka Ryeowook di tekuk. " Sudahlah, pokoknya jangan jemput aku. Arasseo? " Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sedikit ragu untuk melangkah masuk dari gerbangnya itu. Issh, hari ini Ia terlambat lagi, itu tandanya ia akan mendapat hukuman dari Eunhyuk Sunbae. Ck, dan sudah pasti akan bertemu dengan Donghae. Ngomong-ngomong soal Donghae, Ryeowook sudah mengacuhkannya dari kemarin. Semua pesan, email maupun panggilan telephone darinya Ryeowook abaikan. Tak segan-segan juga Ryeowook mematikan ponsel itu.

" Terlambat lagi nona Kim? " sapa Eunhyuk yang kini sudah memasang poker face menyeramkan. Ryeowook menunduk takut, " Mianhae "

Eunhyuk memutar bola mata bosan, " Kau sudah terlalu sering melanggar peraturan sekolah dengan selalu terlambat, apa kau tak bosan dengan keterlambatanmu? "

" Maafkan aku Sunbae, aku tak akan mengulanginya "

" Demi Tuhan, aku sudah bosan mendengar kalimat omong kosongmu itu "

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kuat, selalu saja begini. Jangan menangis, ku mohon. Jangan lemah Ryeowook-ah.

" Eunhyuk-ah, kau jangan terlalu berlebihan memarahinya sampai seperti itu " Donghae muncul dari belakang Eunhyuk. Ryeowook mendongak untuk melihat Donghae. Matanya memanas saat melihat seseorang yang berada di samping Donghae. Yeoja itu...

" Kau selalu saja membelanya, hanya karena dia kekasihmu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya saja membebaskannya dari hukuman, Tuan Muda Lee " Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. Pergi mengurusi siswa lainnya yang juga terlambat. Tapi meskipun ia mengurusi siswa lain mata Eunhyuk senantiasa memperhatikan pergerakan ketiga manusia itu. Eunhyuk kembali merasa kalah. Ck, ia benci jika harus seperti ini, ia benar-benar benci bersifat melankolis seperti ini. Sungguh!

" Mi-mianhae Su-sunbae " Ryeowook berucap terbatah. Dan juga sepertinya hari ini sangat berbeda mengingat Ryeowook memanggil Donghae dengan embel-embel 'Sunbae'.

" Kau kenapa Wookie-ah? " di pengangnya lengan kecil itu, dan tangan sebelahnya mengelus sayang pipi gembul milik yeojanya. Ryeowook menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Donghae. " Berikan aku hukumannya, aku akan segera melakukannya karena aku tak mau tertinggal pelajaran lagi " dengan kepala menunduk Ryeowook mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Ia tahu persisi siapa gadis yang berada disamping Donghae. Yeah, Henry! Sedang apa dia? Apa dia juga di hukum karena terlambat?

Donghae menatap yeoja di depannya ini bingung. Sejak kapan Ryeowook mendadak bersikap dingin padanya? Apa lagi dari kemarin ia memang tak berinteraksi sama sekali dengannya. Pesan singkat, email bahkan panggilannya saja dihiraukan bagitu saja olehnya. Donghae yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat yeojanya ini mendadak diam.

" Oke, sekarang punguti sampah-sampah yang tergeletak di halaman sekolah. Bersihkan halaman sekolah sampai bersih. Dan kau juga Henry-ssi, silahkan melakukan hukumanmu bersama Wookie " titah Donghae.

Tanpa banyak bicara Ryeowook langsung melesat pergi menjauh dari Donghae sejauh-jauhnya. Bahkan ia pun juga merasa tak ingin jika harus berada di radius yang dekat dengan yeoja itu. Melihatnya benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati. Ia tahu ini salah karena marah tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas pada Donghae, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ryeowook terlanjur cemburu.

Henry mendekati Ryeowook. " Kau kenapa? "

" Siapa? Aku maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! " menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikit pun untuk memandang wajah imut Henry. " Kau ada masalah dengan Donghae Oppa? "

DEG!

Ryeowook menghentikan aktifitasnya memungut sampah dan tangannya kini beralih meremas dada kirinya kuat. Bahkan Henry juga memanggilnya 'Oppa', bukankah Henry mengharamkan bagi siapapun untuk memanggilnya Oppa selain dirinya?. Ryeowook semakin tak mengerti. Semua yang dikatakan Eunhyuk bahwa Donghae begitu mencintainya terasa menguap begitu saja di gantikan kecemburuan yang teramat dalam. Jika saja Henry bukanlah masa lalu Donghae, mungkin ia tak akan secemburu ini, tapi disini konteksnya sudah berbeda. Bayangan akan kehilangan Donghae kini memenuhi otaknya. bayangan suatu saat nanti Donghae akan mencampakkannya sudah terlihat jelas dalam otaknya. tidak! Ia tak mau jika harus kehilangan Donghaenya. Ia tak mau itu terjadi.

" Kie..Wookie? " panggil Henry menyadarkan lamunan buruk Ryeowook. dia menggeleng dan tersenyum kaku " Gwenchana, aku hanya sedang tak enak badan. Semalam aku kurang tidur. Hehe " dengan di selingi tawa kecil akhirnya Henry pun tersenyum.

Henry terus memandang wajah lesu Ryeowook sedari tadi. Ia benar-benar yakin bahwa pasti Ryeowook ada masalah dengan Donghae. Sedikit banyak ia benar-benar senang jika memang hal itu terjadi, tapi ia juga cukup punya malu agar tak merusak hubungan keduanya.

Tak berbeda dengan Henry, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun dibuat heran dengan tingkah laku yeoja mungil itu. Wajahnya itu lesu tapi terkesan datar. " Hae, apa kau ada masalah dengannya? " gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban dari Donghae. " Kenapa kalian tak bersikap romantis seperti biasanya? Dan lagi wajah Ryeowook juga tak ceria seperti biasanya "

" Aku juga paham soal itu "

.

Jangan cepat-cepat mengambil kesimpulan

Dan jangan pula berfikiran negative

Karena berfikir negative adalah cara terselubung untuk menyakiti diri sendiri

.

.

.

" Wookie, kemarin kenapa kau tak mengikuti ekskul dance? Kau tahu, Donghae Oppa melakukan battle dance dengan murid baru di depan itu " Taemin menunjuk sesosok yeoja bernama Henry dengan dagunya.

Ryeowook kaget saat mendengar bahwa Henry melakukan battle dance dengan Donghae. Pikirannya semakin melayang jauh, membayangkan bagaimana dance mereka, cara mereka melakuakn gerakan, dan...

" Kau tahu, Henry sangat hebat melakukan dance. Kalau kau melihatnya aku yakin kau pasti akan kagum padanya " dengan wajah sumringah Taemin semakin menceritakan hal kemarin yang dilewatkan oleh Ryeowook dengan gembira penuh kekaguman. Ryeowook hanya menyimak dengan seksama, tak menimpali juga tak menyela. Dia masih benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya kini. Mungkinkah Henry dan Oppa kembali merajut cinta?—batin Ryeowook nelangsa.

Taemin menutup mulutnya rapat saat menyadari bahwa Ryeowook kini tengah mengenggelamkan wajahnya di meja dengan tangan yang menjadi tameng wajah imutnya itu. Taemin sadar pasti Ryeowook sedang cemburu. " Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud memujinya Wookie-ah " lirihnya merasa bersalah.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, " Gwenchana, aku tak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang tidur Taemin-ah. Bisa berikan aku waktu untuk tidur sampai nanti bel istirahat berakhir? "

Taemin mengangguk dan menarik nafas lega, " Ku pikir kau marah padaku karena memuji dancenya dengan Donghae Sunbae. Ah~ kalau begitu tidurlah, nanti kalau seonsaengnim sudah datang aku akan membangunkanmu "

Ryeowook kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat dimeja. Wajahnya sepertinya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Mendengar cerita Taemin barusan semakin membuat dirinya merasa tak pantas dan tak cocok bersanding dengan Cassanova seperti Donghae. Dia tak pandai melakukan gerakan dance, terkesan cengeng dan bodoh, manja, penggerutu, egois, tukang cemburu, dan aahhh~ masih banyak lagi hal-hal buruk yang dimilikinya. Ia benar-benar tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan Henry.

Bagaimana bisa Taemin begitu memuji Henry perihal dance anak itu, sedangkan selama ini Taemin adalah murid kelas 1 yang terkenal paling pandai melakukan dance. Sebegitu hebatkah seorang Henry sampai-sampai Taemin begitu kagum dengannya?

Memikirkan ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya sakit. Sakit di hatinya ternyata dapat menjalar menuju hatinya. merasa ia tak akan sanggup mengikuti pelajaran dengan keadaan seperti ini, akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tak mengikuti pelajaran di jam terakhir kali ini. " Kyu, aku mau ke UKS kepalaku pening, ijinkan aku ne? "

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Ryeowook intens, " Bagaimana kalau aku temani? "

" Aniyaaa~ lalu bagaimana dengan absentku dan absentmu? "

" Kan masih ada Taemin, Key dan Onew yang bisa mengijinkan kita "

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Tidak perlu, aku sendirian saja " baru saja akan melangkah pergi pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Kyuhyun, " Kau yakin Wookie-ah? "

Senyum yang terlihat di bibir Ryeowook menjadi jawaban pasti agar Kyuhyun mempercayainya. " Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa kabari aku " kata yang lebih tepatnya perintah Kyuhyun untuk gadis manja itu.

Saat Ryeowook berjalan melewati tempat duduk Henry, diliriknya sekilas dan ternyata tak mendapati orang tersebut di mejanya.

Kaki kecil Ryeowook berjalan gontai menuju UKS. Sesekali diurutnya pelipisnya untuk mengurangi rasa pusing di kepalanya. Saat berjalan melewati koridor samar-samar telinga Ryeowook mendengar suara...

" Oppa, mianhae! aku kesini ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Tidak bisakah? "

Suara ini? Inikah suara Henry?. Ryeowook yang penasaran akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tembok yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya yang mungil itu. DEG! Jantung Ryeowook kembali berpacu cepat. I-it-ituu... Donghae Oppa dan Henry?

" Baiklah. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal "

Ryeowook membungkam bibirnya dengan tangan kecilnya, menahan isakannya. 'memulai semuanya dari awal'? kata-kata itu bagaikan pisau tak kasat mata yang secara tiba-tiba menusuk urat nadinya sehingga terasa mati di tempat saat itu juga.

" Benarkah? Gomawo Oppa " Henry menghambur ke pelukan Donghae. Sesak...sesak sekali dada gadis itu saat ini. Air mata yang ditahan sedari tadi kini meluncur keluar. Benarkah bahwa hubungannya sudah harus berhenti sampai sini?

Ryeowook melangkah jauh meneruskan jalannya menuju UKS. Ryeowook menyesali keputusannya yang memilih pergi ke UKS. Jika saja Ia tetap berada di kelas, mungkin ini semua tak akan ia lihat dan dengar. Jika saja ia akan mengikuti jam pelajaran sampai habis, mungkin dia tak akan dapat merasakan hatinya tersayat lagi. " Oppa ingin meninggalkanku " bisiknya entah pada siapa saat dirinya merosot jatuh di pintu UKS.

" Wookieee "

.

Seperti Syuting film, tiba-tiba terbang kelangit kemudian dihempaskan begitu saja jatuh ke tanah.

Begitulah rasa hatiku saat ini.

Sangat... menyakitkan!

.

.

.

.

TBC^^

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 7**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Wookie "

Ryeowook mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. " Siwon Oppa~ "

" Kenapa duduk disini? Nanti seragammu kotor tahu. Kkajja Oppa antar masuk ke UKS " di angkatnya tubuh Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam UKS. Tak ada penolakan darinya atau pun ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Rasanya begitu malas untuk hanya mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Tidak adakah ucapan terimakasih untuk seseorang yang sudah menggendongmu? "

" Eh? " Ryeowook bertanya bingung karena sedari tadi ia tak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sunbae nya itu. Siwon mengkerutkan keningnya saat baru menyadari bahwa gadis mungil ini baru saja menangis. Terlihat dari beberapa jejak-jejak sisa air mata di pipinya. " Apa kau baik-baik saja? "

Ryeowook tersenyum, " Gwenchana Oppa. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang tidur "

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, yah walaupun ada rasa tak percaya juga sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh dia juga tak bisa memaksa gadis itu untuk bercerita padanya. " Apa perlu aku temani? "

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Dan Siwon yang melihat keterkejutan yeoja itu pun segera membuka mulut untuk meralat ucapannya. " Tidak. Tidak. Maksudku apa perlu Oppa tunggui kamu untuk tidur " ralatnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ryeowook tersipu malu dengan sifat Siwon yang benar-benar perhatian padanya, " Aniya. Aku ingin sendiri Oppa. Bisakah? "

Siwon mengela nafas, " Baiklah. Oppa pergi dulu ne~ tidur yang nyenyak " bersamaan dengan itu Siwon berjalan keluar dari UKS dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu UKS tersebut. Siwon memegang dada kirinya, nafasnya terasa begitu berat. " Setiap kali melihatmu, kau selalu mengingatkan ku akan sebuah masa lalu yang tak pernah bisa ku gapai. Sakit sekali tapi disaat yang bersamaan kau membuatku bahagia " ucapnya lirih.

.

Kekuatan yang tak pernah terkekang adalah kekuatan cinta

.

.

.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya yang terasa begitu panas. Ingin sekali menangis dan menumpahkan semuanya saat ini juga, tapi tidak! Ia tak boleh lemah, ia tak boleh menangis. Ia harus kuat. Donghae Oppa selalu ingin ia menjadi kuat, dan ia harus seperti yang diinginkannya.

.

.

Donghae menatap gusar buku yang ada di depannya. Berulang kali ia mencoba konsentrasi, tapi tetap saja yang ada di pikirannya adalah gadis manjanya itu. Selalu dia yang muncul. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa yeojanya itu seperti menghindarinya. Bahkan gadis itu tak membalas sedikit pun pesan darinya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

Sungmin yang juga satu kelas dengan Donghae hanya melirik Eunhyuk sekilas. Yang dilirik pun hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti.

Bunyi deritan kursi yang ditimbulkan oleh Donghae membuat seisi kelas yang saat ini tengah berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal yang tertulis di papan tulis beralih menatapnya. Bahkan tak terkecuali seonsaengnim yang saat ini mengajar. " Mianhae, saya sedang tidak enak badan. Bolehkan saya ke UKS? "

Seonsaengnim mengangguk menyetujui. Donghae berjalan sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya yang benar-benar stylish itu kini nampak acak-acakan. Memikirkan yeoja itu sungguh membuatnya frustasi. Jinja... tadi pagi Ryeowook mengacuhkannya, dia tak tahu apa salahnya. Tapi yang pasti ia sangat benci diacuhkan. Terlebih oleh yeoja manis itu.

CEKLEEKK~

Pintu UKS itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Donghae yang berwajah sedikit muram. Saat matanya berkeliling menyapu seluruh ruang UKS, matanya sedikit membulat saat manik mutiara hitamnya mendapati gadis yang baru saja membuatnya frustasi. Perlahan bibir tipis itu melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum menawan. Hah~ tak disangka bahwa gadis itu sedang tertidur saat ini.

Donghae berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana Ryeowook tertidur pulas. Sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya untuk dapat menggapai bibir cerry yang memabukkan itu.

CHUUUU~

Hanya ciuman singkat, tapi cukup membuatnya senang. Tangannya membelai halus pipi chubby itu. " Kau seperti menghindariku " ucapnya. Tangannya masih saja mengelus pipi tersebut seolah pipi itu adalah sesuatu yang begitu berharga.

.

Bumi itu bulat, tak peduli seberapa jauh kau berjalan, kau akan kembali ke tempatmu semula

.

.

.

Bel sekolah itu sudah berbunyi semenjak 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi lihatlah kedua manusia ini? Ckck, Donghae masih saja setia menunggui gadisnya yang sedari tadi tertidur pulas. Duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memandanginya tanpa rasa lelah. Ryeowook pun seolah tak terusik sama sekali, malah semakin merasa nyaman dalam dunia mimpinya.

Hari ini sebenarnya adalah waktu untuk latihan dance. Tapi melihat yeoja nya yang belum juga bangun terpaksa Donghae meminta bantuan Eunhyuk untuk memulai terlebih dulu karena dirinya masih ingin menunggui gadisnya terbangun. Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh kecil melihat yeoja itu yang belum juga bangun. Ckck, bahkan cara tidurnya saja seperti seorang bayi.

" Eungghh~ " sebuah lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir cerry itu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi pun mata karamel itu akan menampak. Donghae yang sadar bahwa Ryeowook akan terbangun, segera mendekatkan wajahnya sedekat mungkin pada Ryeowook. matanya terus memandang lekat kelopak mata Ryeowook yang belum terbuka, dia benar-benar ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi gadisnya saat pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah dirinya.

Mata karamel itu terbuka lebar, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya dan...

" Kyaaaaaa~ "

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget saat menyadari bahwa di depannya ada seorang manusia, dan itu...

" Akkhh " Donghae meringis saat secara tak sadar dorongan yeojacingunya itu membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai UKS. Refleks Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang saat ini terjatuh. Mata karamel itu membulat lucu. " Oppa " panggilnya.

Donghae berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk pantatnya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel di celananya. " Hm? "

Mulut Ryeowook yang baru saja terbuka untuk menanyakan sesuatu kini kembali tertutup rapat. Memory kebersamaan Donghae dan Henry membuat hatinya kembali seperti teriris. Kepalanya menunduk menutupi matanya yang memerah. Oh tidak lagi. Jangan menangis Ryeowook, kau tak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan Donghae Oppa—batinnya.

" Wookie, kau kenapa? " diangkatnya dagu itu hingga kedua manik mata yang berbeda warna saling memandang. " Oppa~ " lirihnya.

Donghae dapat merasakan bahwa gadis itu kini tengah menahan air matanya, " Wae Chagy? Katakan ada apa? "

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kuat. Kepalanya menggeleng, " Aniyaa~ aku baik-baik saja " bohongnya.

" Bohong! Jangan menutupi sesuatu dari Oppa. Sekarang katakan ada apa? Kenapa tadi pagi kau menghindari Oppa " tanyanya sedikit memaksa.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah, " Aku serius, aku tak kenapa-kenapa Oppa "

" Benarkah? Lalu kenapa tadi pagi kau seolah menghindari Oppa? Sejak kemarin kau tak memberi kabar Oppa sedikit pun dan lagi kau juga tak datang ke kantin untuk menemui Oppa seperti biasanya " Donghae bertanya gencar membuat Ryeowook bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa. Air mata itu perlahan turun tak dapat lagi ditahan. Semuanya seperti mengalir seperti air yang tak dapat Ryeowook hentikan. " Mianhae Oppa " berucap dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

Donghae menggeleng, " Bukan Wookie. Bukan maaf yang Oppa mau, Oppa hanya ingin kau jujur, bisa kan? " dicengkramnya pundak kecil itu hingga membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau harus kembali menatap mutiara hitam milik Donghae. " Apa Oppa punya salah? "

"..."

" Jawab Oppa Wookie-ah "

"..." Ryeowook masih diam, air mata itu masih saja mengalir di pipi chubbynya. Bahkan Donghae sedikit kebingungan karena Ryeowook nya menangis. Oke, Ryeowook menangis itu adalah hal yang biasa karena memang dia adalah anak yang cengeng, tapi setiap kali ia menangis dia selalu memeluknya atau merengek dan apa pun itu. Tapi sekarang? Jangankan memeluk, terisak saja tidak. Ryeowook hanya diam dengan mata sendu yang terasa menyakitkan.

" Aku mencintaimu "

GREEPPP~ setelah diam beberapa saat akhirnya Ryeowook mengatakan hal tersebut dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Donghae. Ia memeluk begitu erat seolah Donghae akan menghilang jika tak di peluk dengan erat. Ya, gadis mungil itu sekarang ketakutan, ia takut bahwa mungkin Donghae akan pergi meninggalkannya dan memilih Henry. Ia tak mau itu terjadi, ia hanya mencintai Donghae Oppa. Ia rela mempermalukan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk Donghae, bukankah itu sudah menjadi bukti betapa cintanya yeoja itu pada namja yang ia peluk kini?

Donghae tersenyum, ia yakin dengan pasti bahwa mungkin yeojanya ini sedang cemburu. Karena Donghae sendiri juga hafal bahwa saat Ryeowook menangis lalu menghindarinya dan berakhir dengan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' sambil memeluknya itu pertanda ia sedang cemburu dan takut kehilangan dirinya. Ck, ciri khas seorang Kim Ryeowook eoh?

" Kau cemburu dengan siapa heoh? "

Ryeowook diam dan tak membalas pertanyaan Donghae dan justru semakin dalam melesakkan wajahnya di dada bidang namjacingunya itu. " Hah~ kalau kau tak mau bercerita bagaimana bisa Oppa tahu kalau kau cemburu pada seseorang? "

Donghae melepas pelukan itu, dan membingkai wajah imut yang kini basah dengan air mata itu lembut. Mempersatukan kedua kening mereka dan mengecup lembut bibir cerry yeoja itu. " Aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan bersikap begini lagi, kau membuat Oppa bingun tau "

" Hukz..habisnya Oppa menyebalkan..hukz..hukz.. " isaknya yang membuat Donghae tersenyum.

" Menyebalkan bagaimana? Oppa kan tidak tahu apa alasanmu sampai mengabaikan Oppa begitu Chagy? " digigitnya gemas hidung mungil itu hingga berwarna merah. " Jadi kau cemburu pada siapa? "

Ryeowook menggeleng. " Tidak mau bercerita? "

" Pokoknya aku tidak suka kalau Oppa dekat dengan yeoja selain Eunhyuk Sunbae dan Jaejong Sunbae. Arachi? "

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi, " Ck, aneh sekali. Kau kan tinggal bilang kau cemburu pada siapa, dengan begitu Oppa akan menjauhi yeoja itu. Tak perlu seluruh yeoja Oppa jauhi kan "

Ryeowook mendengus, " Dasar ikan Mokpo jelek " ia turun dari ranjang tak menghiraukan Donghae yang terkekeh ringan. " Mau kemana? "

" Pulang "

" Hei, hari ini kita latihan dance "

Ryeowook menoleh, " Ahh~ jinja? Aku lupa Oppa. Kalau begitu kkajja kita ke tempat latihan "

.

Seseorang pernah bilang bahwa cinta itu adalah

Ketika aku marah padamu dan kamu selalu mencoba meredam amarahku

Ketika aku tak bicara padamu, kamu selalu mengkhawatirkanku

Ketika aku sakit kau akan memperdulikanku

Dan terakhir adalah bahwa kau sangat takut kehilanganku ^^

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk dengan mata sendu melihat Donghae dan Henry yang kini sedang melakukan dance bersama. Ryeowook tak bohong jika memang kemampuan dance Henry jauuuuuhhh lebih baik di banding dirinya. Pantas saja jika Taemin memujinya. Ryeowook membuang nafas berat. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat mereka.

" Donghae hanya mengajari Henry beberapa gerakan karena dia kan murid baru, kau tak perlu memasang tampang menderita begitu " seseorang duduk di belakang Ryeowook yang membuatnya langsung menoleh setelah seseorang tersebut mengucapkan hal tersebut.

" Su-sunbae? "

" Tenanglah, jangan cemburu karena Henry mantan Donghae. Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu. Ynag terpenting adalah masa sekarang kan? " Eunhyuk masih setia memberikan masukan pada Ryeowook agar gadis itu tak cemburu dan menangis.

BRUUKk~

Semua mata menoleh pada Henry yang terjatuh. Dan tak terkecuali juga Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. mata Ryeowook membulat saat melihat Donghae yang dengan sigap menolongnya. Eunhyuk menarik tangan Ryeowook agar ikut serta dengannya mendekat melihat keadaan Henry. " Henry-ah, gwenchana? Apa ada yang sakit? " suara Donghae terlihat sangat khawatir sekali.

" Akkh~ sepertinya kaki ku terkilir Oppa " jawabnya sambil sedikit meringis karena sakit. Donghae yang mendnegar keluhan Henry pun sontak memegang pergelangan kaki Henry, tapi belum sempat ia menggapai pergelangan kakinya, sebuah suara menginterupsi. " Oppa~ "

Donghae hafal betul suara siapa ini, dan lagi kenapa nadanya seperti bergetar? " Waeyo Wookie-ah? "

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya, " Jangan sentuh dia " dengan perasaan sedikit tak enak akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Wajah Donghae mengeras, " Apa yang kau pikirkan Ryeowook-ah, kaki Henry sedang terkilir mana bisa Oppa diam saja? " dengan sedikit nada tinggi Donghae mengatakannya.

Semua anggota terbelalak tak percaya akan ucapan Donghae. Setahu mereka selama ini, Donghae tak pernah berujar dengan nada sedikit tinggi seperti itu. Sang Cassanova selalu memanjakannya. Taemin menelan ludah keluh saat mengetahui tangan sahabatnya yang mengepal kuat sampai kuku-kukunya memutih. " Ah~ sudahlah. Sekarang ayo ku antar kau ke ruang UKS. Kita cari perban dan mengompressnya dulu supaya sedikit tak sakit "

Hampir saja Donghae akan menggendong Henry jika saja Ryeowook tak bersuara lagi. " AKU BILANG .DIA " dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir katanya. Donghae semakin kesal dengan tingkah Ryeowook. saat-saat seperti ini masih saja ia memikirkan ego nya. Donghae tak habis pikir bahwa Ryeowook nya yang selalu baik hati dan suka menolong itu kini malah tak memperbolehkannya menolong orang lain.

Eunhyuk mengelus punggung Ryeowook agar tak memancing amarah Donghae, bisa gawat kan jika Donghae sudah mengamuk. Henry merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah membuat kedua sejoli ini bertengkar. Di hadapan seluruh anggota dance pula. " Gwenchana Oppa. Aku bisa sendiri "

" Tidak! Biar Oppa yang antar "

Ryeowook menekan dada kirinya, sakit sekali. Benar-benar seperti tak di anggap oleh Donghae. Dia pikir Ryeowook ini apa huh? Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ryeowook berusaha mengangkat kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat yang menyakitkan ini. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Benar kan apa yang ia pikirkan? Donghae oppa pasti akan mencampakkannya dan jauh lebih memilih yeoja murid baru itu.

Donghae yang sudah bersiap akan menggendong Henry kini malah tampak mengerang frustasi saat melihat Ryeowook keluar dengan kaki sedikit menyeret karena kelelahan, ah Ani! Tapi karena sedih. Donghae benar-benar mengutuk mulutnya yang tadi sedikit membentak gadis manja itu.

" Pergilah Hae, kejar anak manja itu. Jangan sampai ia berbuat macam-macam yang malah akan merepotkanmu "

" tapi Hyuk? Bagaimana dengan Henry? "

" Dia hanya terkilir kan? biar aku dan yang lainnya yang mengurusi. Anak manja itu jauh lebih merepotkan kalau sudah menyangkut tentangmu "

Donghae tersenyum. " Gomawo Hyukkie "

.

Ku ingatkan sekali lagi ne,

Jangan pernah membuat yeoja manja itu mengis dan patah hati

Karena dia bisa saja akan dengan mudah membuatmu kerepotan

Dia sangat kekanak-kanakan, jadi jangan membuatnya kesal dan marah

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk di taman bermain. Melihat segerombolan anak kecil yang bermain dengan riang. Matanya sedikit kembali cerah saat memandang anak-anak yang begitu ceria bermain itu. Di pandanginya sekeliling. Lumayan sepi. Jelas saja mengingat ini sudah sore hari pukul 5. Ingin sekali pulang, tapi dia lupa kalau uangnya di pinjam oleh Taemin tadi. Ingin menelpon Yesung tapi dia takut merepotkan. Lagi pula tadi ia sudah bilang kan kalau tak mau di jemput?. Orang tuanya pun sedang tak ada di rumah. Hah~ kau tinggal berharap saja Kim Ryeowook supaya ada orang yang berbaik hati akan memberimu tumpangan.

Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melewati kawasan yang di taman itu melihat sosok Ryeowook. akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mendekat padanya. " Wookie-ah? "

Ryeowook menoleh ke samping, matanya berbinar saat mendapati namja itu. " Kyuhyun! ah, beruntung sekali ada kau disini "

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, " Kenapa memangnya? "

Ryeowook tampak bingung ingin mengucapkannya, matanya bergerak-gerak mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, bahkan tanpa ia sadari kini kedua jempolnya ia gesek-gesekkan dengan jari telunjuknya. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui kegugupan yeoja yang dicintainya itu pun akhirnya tersenyum. " Jangan bersikap seolah aku ini orang lain. Katakan saja ada apa? Kalau aku bisa aku akan membantumu "

" Jinja? " dengan semangatnya Ryeowook bertanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun. " Jadi begini... ngggg..bisa tidak antarkan aku... pu-pulang " nadanya terkesan rendah di akhir kalimat, mungkin ia malu.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, " Hanya itu saja? "

" Y-ya "

Kyuhyun tertawa, " Kau ini! Hanya begitu saja sampai gugup begitu. Jangankan mintar antarkan pulang, kau memintaku untuk mentraktirmu ice cream coklat sebesar almari pun pasti akan aku turuti "

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya ke depan, " Sudahlah jangan menyindirku. Ayo antarkan aku pulang "

" Hm. Kkjja "

Saat mereka berdua sudah hampir menaiki motor Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba suara Donghae dengan lantang membuat Ryeowook menoleh padanya. " BERHENTI RYEOWOOK-AH!JANGAN SAMPAI KAU NAIK MOTOR ITU DENGAN NAMJA DI DEPANMU "

Ryeowook langsung membeku di tempat. Suara Donghae yang benar-benat lantang dan juga seperti mengamuk itu membuatnya tak berani hanya untuk sekedar melanggar perkataannya. Jujur, ada rasa lega yang menyusup di ruang hatinya yang tadi sempat sakit karena Donghae seolah mengacuhkannya. Apa Oppa tak jadi menolong Henry? Tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

Donghae berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri mereka berdua, ah lebih tepatnya hanyalah Ryeowook. matanya sudah sedikit memerah menahan gejolak amarah saat melihat Ryeowook nya yang tadi sempat akan naik motor dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa dibalik wajah datar itu sebenarnya Kyuhyun benar-benar mengumpat kehadiran sosok Cassanova yang —oke Kyuhyun benci mengakui ini—Tampan.

" Kenapa Oppa disini? Bukankah Oppa mengkhawatirkan Henry eh? " sedikit nada sinis dan menyindir tertangkap oleh telinga Donghae. Membuanya benar-benar merasa bersalah dan juga marah bercampur aduk di dadanya. Ck, dia hanya ingin membantu Henry tadi, dan tak lebih.

" Kau marah? " Ryeowook masih diam dan membuang muka untuk tak menatap wajah rupawan itu. Ciiih, bohong jika ia bilang ia tak marah. Jelas saja ia marah saat melihat orang yang dicintainya membentaknya di hadapan semua orang hanya karen ingin menolong orang lain yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya. Catat! MANTAN KEKASIH! Akh~ yeoja mana yang tak cemburu eoh?

" Kau marah karena Oppa membantu Henry? Oh ayolah Baby. Oppa hanya membantunya untuk ke UKS, apa itu berlebihan? "

Kyuhyun hanya tetap memasang wajah datar seperti tadi. Dia memang mencintai Ryeowook, tapi ia cukup sadar diri untuk tak ikut campur urusan orang lain. Lagi pula ia memang bukan tipikal orang yang tertarik dengan orang lain—kecuali yeoja bersurai kecoklatan di dekatnya ini.

" Kekasih mana yang tak cemburu dan marah saat kekasihnya memberikan perhatian kepada orang lain "

Donghae menggeram kesal dengan perkataan Ryeowook. perhatian? Apa maksud gadis ini. Ia hanya menolong, lagi pula yang berada paling dekat saat itu dengan Henry adalah dia, dan ditambah dengan statusnya sebagai seorang namja, sudah pasti mengharuskannya membantu Henry kan?

" Hei, Oppa hanya menolongnya, kenapa kau anggap itu sebagai bentuk perhatian? Apa kau tak bisa membedakan mana pertolongan dan mana perhatian? " kesalnya sambil semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Ryeowook. di cekalnya tangan kecil Ryeowook dan menariknya kasar untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang tampak bosan dengan perdebatan kedua manusia ini.

Kyuhyun membuang muka dengan cepat serta mendecih kesal saat pupil bulatnya melihat Donghae yang mencium Ryeowook tepat di bibirnya dengan sedikit liar. What the? Apa maksud Donghae? Apa dia tak bisa melihat bahwa disini masih ada dirinya? Dan lagi kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba seperti tertancap duri?

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu. Dan mulai meronta untuk minta dilepaskan saat kesadarannya sudah kembali dari keterkejutan. " Lepphh..phaass " ucapnya susah payah. Tapi nihil. Donghae bahkan tak bergeming sedikit pun. Dia terus melumat dengan sedikit kasar bibir mungil itu. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun maupun orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar taman itu, dan oh.. jangan lupakan bahwa disitu banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

Donghae menekan tengkuk itu memperdalam ciumannya. Dia tak membiarkan bibir cerry yang menggoda itu terlewatkan begitu saja barang seinci pun dari bibir tipisnya. Serakah eoh?

" Opphh..ahh! lephhass.. " nafas Ryeowook benar-benar memburu. Kebutuhan oksigen memaksanya untuk memukul-mukul dada Donghae. Ia tak ingin mati konyol hanya karena kehabisan nafas saat ciuman. Dongha yang mulai menyadari bahwa gadisnya membutuhkan oksigen pun akhirnya dengan berat hati melepas lumatan bibirnya dan membiarkan gadis manja itu menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Donghae sedikit tersenyum melihat bibir cerry nan tipis itu membengkak karena terlalu lama ia lumat dan gigit sedikit kasar.

Di usapnya sisa-sisa lelehan salive di ujung bibir itu. Ryeowook menatap tajam Donghae. " Ya!Apa yang Oppa lakukan? " pekiknya kesal dengan memukul-mukul dada bidang Donghae. " Apa kau tak bisa merasakannya Chagy? " tanya Donghae mengabaikan kekesalan Ryeowook.

"..."

" Apa kau tak bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Oppa yang begitu besar padamu hmm? " dibelainya pipi chubby itu lembut. Memberi kehangatan yang menjalar di relung hatinya. perasaan kesal, marah, cemburu dan apa pun itu sepeti menghilang begitu saja tatkala tangan Donghae mengelus pipinya. Bahkan ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar membuatnya kembali 'baik-baik saja'.

" Bohong! "

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Apa maksudmu Chagy? "

Ryeowook mengambil nafas dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. " Oppa bohong tentang perasaan Oppa padaku. Kalau memang Oppa mencntaiku begitu besar seharusnya Oppa menuruti kata-kataku tadi saat tak memperbolehkan Oppa untuk menyentuh Henry " dengan mata yang masih memandang sendu Donghae.

Donghae memutar mata bosan. Berapa kali lagi Ia harus menjelaskan bahwa yang tadi itu hanyalah salah satu bentuk pertolongan pada orang lain dan bukan perhatian seperti yang di pikirkan oleh Ryeowook. " Oke, terserah kau mau menganggap yang tadi itu suatu bentu perhatian atau apa pun itu, yang pasti Oppa tetap mencintamu. Dan sekarang ayo Oppa antar kau pulang "

Donghae menyeret Ryeowook menuju motor nya yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Ryeowook hanya diam dan mematuhi perintah Donghae. Dia memang tak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama dengan namjanya itu. Ia seolah seperti mayat hidup jika sedang marahan dengan Donghae.

Melihat kedua orang itu yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya membuatnya merasa kehilangan. Kyuhyun. namja ini hanya terus diam meskipun Ryeowook—yeoja yang di cintainya—pergi. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Ryeowook milik Donghae dan entah sampai kapan hal itu akan berlanjut. Apa Kyuhyun bahagia? Tentu saja tidak. Tak ada manusia yang bahagia jika melihat orang yang di sayangi tak menjadi miliknya. Iya kan?

Dengan sedikit malas akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dengan menaiki motor sport nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa sesak di hatinya. hati itu seolah sudah kebal menerima kenyataan yang selalu tersakiti. Dia mungkin lelah, tapi sungguh demi Tuhan ia pun juga tak bisa memberhentikannya. Ryeowook terlalu manis untuk di lupakan, tapi juga terlalu sakit jika terus di pikirkan. Semua yang berhubungan dengannya membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun di liputi rasa campur aduk. Membuatnya begitu lemah dan sakit disaat bersamaan. Ryeowook bagaikan cermin.

.

.

Rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Cho itu nampak sepi dan hening. Tak ada suara teriakan, hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti. Ini bahkan lebih sepi dari sebuah kuburan bagi namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Mungkin, di rumahnya terdapat banyak sekali maid-maid yang selalu bersedia menemaninya dan mengabulkan apa pun yang ia perintahkan. Tapi tolong catat! Mereka hanyalah seorang maid, yang sudah pasti akan selalu menghargai Kyuhyun sebagai majikan dan itu berarti mereka tak akan bisa berteman dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

" Selamat datang Tuan muda "

Lima maid itu membungkuk memberi hormat untuk Kyuhyun yang tak di gubris sedikit pun oleh sang Tuan Muda. Akkh~ mereka bahkan tak pernah mengeluh akan sifat dan perilaku Tuan muda mereka yang terkesan dingin, angkuh, sombong, tertutup dan bahkan tak punya etika. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh mereka juga cukup memahami akan penyebab Tuan muda mereka bersikap begitu.

Hah~ jika saja kedua orang Tua Kyuhyun tak berpisah, mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun akan menjadi Kyuhyun yang ceria seperti sedia kala dulu. Semua maid selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan Tuan muda mereka yang sudah harus menjalani kehidupan dengan penuh kesunyian saat masih berusia muda.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya. Matanya terpejam erat seolah berusaha mengubur akan semua hal yang membuatnya sakit.

TES.. TES.. TES..

Liquid bening itu menetes tanpa kendali Kyuhyun. air mata yang benar-benar selalu menetes setiap malamnya. Air mata yang selalu ia keluarkan secara diam-diam. Sebegitu beratnya kah kehidupanmu Kyu?

" Umma.. Appa.. bogoshippo~ " gumamnya lirih masih dengan mata terpejam.

.

.

Ada hal-hal yang dibagi bersama—secara verbal dan non verbal. Ada tawa yang di ledakkan bersama, ada tangis yang terendam yang bisa di hapus walau tanpa kata-kata penghiburan..

—itulah KELUARGA ^^

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang dengan menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang bersih. Malam ini Donghae Oppa mengajaknya makan malam dan tentu saja setelah dengan susah payah Donghae membujuk yeoja ini agar tak marah lagi padanya. Donghae sangat sebal dengan senyum yeoja di hadapannya ini. Lihat saja, sedari tadi ia senyum-senyum sendiri.

Seorang pelayan perempuan muda datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan sebuah buku catatan kecil dan bolpen cokelat mengkilat. Rambutnya yang terkuncir satu ke atas memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang indah. " Maaf, apa sudah menentukan pesanan? " tanyanya sopan tapi dengan mata yang menatap genit ke arah Donghae. Ryeowook mendecih akan kegenitan pelayan wanita ini. Hey, apa pelayan ini tak lihat bahwa namja yang baru saja ia goda sudah memilik yeoja?

Donghae tersenyum, " Lasagna ukuran sedang dengan cola. " pelayan wanita itu terhenyak saat melihat senyum Donghae yang benar-benar menawan. Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya ke depan, " Apa kau tak menanyaiku juga? " sinisnya.

Pelayan wanita itu langsung beralih menatap wajah masam Ryeowook. sedikit kikuk juga karena ketahuan melihat namja orang lain. " Ah maaf, anda mau pesan apa? "

" aku mau spaghetty bolognaise dan ice cream rasa coklat dengan saus melon ukuran jumbo " menjawab dengan bibir yang masih maju ke depan.

Pelayan itu berlalu setelah membungkuk sebentar. Sol sepatunya memantul di atas papan kayu dan mengetuk dengan nada yang berirama, seperti di sengaja saja.

Ryeowook masih saja menggerutu sebal meskipun pelayan genit itu sudah menjauh dari mereka. Donghae saja mati-matian menahan tawanya jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa ini adalah restorant yang cukup terkenal dan ekheemm romantis.

" Berhenti menggerutu hal yang tak jelas Chagy, kau seperti nenek-nenek saja "

Ryeowook mendelik sebal pada Donghae, " Habis dia genit "

" Sudahlah, itu kan memang sudah hal yang harus kau terima jika memiliki namja tampan seperti ku Baby " uh, bahkan saat seperti ini pun ia masih sempat-sempatnya bernarsis. Apa dia tak tahu bahwa yeoja nya itu kesal? Atau sengaja membuatnya bertambah kesal? Ckckck~

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tak ada lagi yang buka suara. Hanya diam. Yeah, Ryeowook memang senang karen laki-laki di depannya ini mengajaknya makan malam bersama, sudah lama sekali mereka tak seperti ini. Ck, tapi semua itu masih belum cukup membuat pikirannya tenang.

" Oppa~ "

" Hmm? "

Ryeowook menggeleng, membuat Donghae semakin tak mengerti apa maksudnya. " Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin di tanyakan kenapa tak langsung saja? "

Ryeowook memandang Donghae lembut, mata itu menampilkan sesosok Donghae yang begitu sempurna bagi dirinya. Betapa ia sangat beruntung bisa memiliki laki-laki tersebut, bahkan terlintas di pikirannya, bahwa dia tak pantas untuk Donghae. Donghae terlalu berkelas untuknya, bahkan dulu untuk bermimpi bisa memcarinya saja ia tak pernah. Dan sekarang? Uhh, hatinya berbunga-bunga sekali.

" Oppa tampan "

Donghae mendengus menahan tawa. Ck, oke. Donghae sudah tahu sedari dulu kalau dirinya memang tampan, dan semua orang ku pikir juga bilang seperti itu. Tapi yeoja mungil ini, huaah~ dia mengucapkannya seolah baru pertama kali melihat dirinya. Donghae segera memalingkan wajahnya saat di rasa wajahnya memanas menahan malu. Di puji oleh orang yang kita cintai itu selalu membuat segalanya berbeda. Tak berpengaruh jika orang lain yang mengatakannya, tapi jika Ryeowook?

.

Sisi romantis seorang pria itu sederhana dan simple

Tetapi para pria selalu berusaha dan berharap untuk bisa membuatmu para gadis bahagia ^^

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

.

Chuu~

Donghae mengecup sayang kening Ryeowook. " Jangan tidur malam-malam ne~ besok harus sekolah " ucap Donghae yang dibalas dengan anggukan ringan oleh Ryeowook. " Oppa juga. Jangan suka online malam-malam dengan gadis-gadis genit itu, berhenti tebar pesona pada mereka dan terakhir jangan pernah dekat-dekat deng—"

" Oppa mengerti Chagy, kau tak perlu mengingatkan Oppa terus-terusan " potong Donghae dengan menangkupkan tangannya membingkai wajah imut itu. Sekali lagi Ryeowook mengangguk. " Cepat masuk, udara malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu "

" Hati-hati di jalan " kaki kecilnya mulai memasuki gerbang rumahnya, sedikit menoleh untuk tersenyum pada namjacingunya yang masih berdiri di samping motor birunya dengan mengawasinya sampai masuk di rumahnya. Memang selalu seperti itu, Donghae tak akan pulang sebelum memastikan Ryeowook nya masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumahnya. Benar-benar perhatian eh?

.

.

.

Yeoja berperawakan mungil itu mendesah lelah. Malam ini ia tak bisa bercerita pada sang Umma. Mengingat sang Umma sedang pergi dengan Appa nya untuk mengurusi perusahaan Appa nya. Dia memang sering ditinggalkan seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa kesepian sekali. Apa karena ia masih sedih perihal Donghae dan Henry?

Drrtt.. Drrttt.. ponselnya bergetar dengan menampilkan sebuah icon 'Prince Fishy Calling'

" Oppaaa~ " Ryeowook langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan berseru manja. Terdengar suara kekehan di sebrang sana. Prince Fishy atau panggil saja Donghae, kini justru tersenyum dalam kamarnya saat mendengar suara cempreng yang begitu menganggu hidupnya namun sekaligus selalu ia rindukan.

" _Hei, belum tidur? "_

Ryeowook mendudukkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela yang mengarah keluar dan menampilkan sebuah rumah-rumah tetangganya yang lampunya sebagian besar sudah mati. " Belum, aku di rumah sendirian. Aku takuuut Oppa~ " dirinya merengek lagi layaknya anak yang meminta ice cream pada Appa nya. Sekali lagi Ryeowook mendengar suara tertawa kecil yang berasal dari Donghae.

" _Takut apa eoh? Kau kan sudah besar baby, bagaimana bisa kau takut eum? " _kata Donghae lembut.

" Oppa tidak tahu saja kalau sendirian itu sangat menyebalkan, aku butuh teman. Kalau pun tak ada teman untuk tidur bersama, setidaknya masih ada Umma dan Appa yang akan menjagaku dari kamar mereka " suara Ryeowook masih saja terdengar manja, ah ani. Tapi memang begitulah dirinya. Manja dan errrr.. sedikit menjengkelkan.

" _Ne~ sudahlah jangan takut. Oppa akan mengawasimu dari sini. Bagaimana? "_

" Ya! manabisa seperti itu? Oppa tak ada disini, jadi bagaimana mungkin Oppa bisa mengawasiku? " bibirnya mengerucut imut dan sangat menggemaskan. Sayang sekali Donghae tak ada di dekatnya saat ini.

Donghae hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tampannya, gadisnya ini benar-benar manja sekali eoh? _" Hati Oppa ada bersamamu, jadi Oppa bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan baby "_

ryeowook bersemu merah mendengar ucapan romantis dari namjacingunya itu. Issh, Donghae kan memang playboy jadi wajar jika kata-katanya selalu romantis. " Oppa~ Dingiiiinn~ " Ryeowook mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Dingin? Sini Oppa peluk biar Oppa hangatkan "_

" Eungg~ " Ryeowook mengangguk imut.

" _Apa sudah tak dingin? "_

" Lumayan hangat Oppa "

Donghae dan Ryeowook sama-sama tertawa kecil. Yeah, sedikit berbicara sambil mengkhayal mungkin bisa membuat keduanya bahagia. Uggh..jinjaaa.. Ryeowook ini benar-benat mood maker.

Donghae menautkan alisnya saat tak mendengar suara Ryeowook dan lagi panggilannya juga tak dijawab oleh yeojanya itu. Donghae sedikit khawatir takut terjadi apa-apa, namun kekhawatirannya tak berlangsung lama setelah ia menyadari suara dengkuran dari pihak yeojanya itu. Sebuah tawa kecil kembali ia nampakkan, " Ck, ternyata sudah tidur " gumamnya pelan. " Jaljayo Chagy~ " setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Ryeowook yang tentu saja tak dibalas oleh Ryeowook, Ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

.

Dunia itu terus berputar. Jika takdir adalah roda gigi, maka kita adalah alasan untuk memutarnya

.

.

.

Ryeowook hari ini berencana untuk menemui Donghae di ruang Osis. Dia sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melupakan kejadian antara Donghae dan Henry, yah dia harus percaya pada Donghae. Donghae mencintainya dan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Hari ini dia berniat memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya itu dengan membuatkan bekal makanan yang sudah mati-matian ia buat dengan tangannya sendiri, bahkan ia rela bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkannya. Dia berjalan dengan riang sembari menyapa siapa saja yang ia temui.

Tapi belum juga kakinya sampai di ruang Osisi dan masih berjalan di koridor sekolah yang melewati lapangan basket, matanya sudah menemukan terlebih dahulu...

BAK!

Bekal yang tadi ia bawa jatuh di lantai koridor. Matanya kembali merasakan sebuah liquid-liquid bening yang sudah memberontak ingin keluar. Dan kagetkan dia saat mendapati kekasihnya tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis berpipi sangat chubby di pinggir lapangan basket. Terlebih Donghae tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus pipi kiri gadis tersebut.

Ryeowook tahu betul siapa gadis itu. Dia adalah Henry Lau. Yeoja murid baru yang baru saja kemarin masuk di sekolahnya dan baru kemarin juga sudah merusak semua kebahagiaannya. Yeoja yang pandai bermain biola dan lebih ahli dari dirinya dalam hal dance adalah saingan beratnya.

Perasaan Ryeowook terbakar cemburu melihat suguhan pemandangan di depannya itu. Merasa tidak kuat untuk melihatnya, dengan segera Ia berlari membelakangi mereka dengan menahan butiran asin yang akan terjatuh tak lama lagi.

.

Kau tak tahu betapa itu sangat menyakitkan

Lebih dari sakit di kepalaku

.

.

.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di perpustakaan sekolah yang nampak masih sepi mengingat perpustakaan ini akan ramai jika sudah mendekati ujian-ujian. Ia duduk di sudut ruangan dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya di kedua tangan yang sudah ia lipat. Emosinya sudah memuncak. Rasa cemburu juga kecewa tengah berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Sesak sekali rasanya.

" Hiikzz" satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Beruntung sekali penjaga perpustakaannya sedang tertidur dengan headphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Diangkatnya kepalanya dan mulai menghapus air matanya kasar. Tapi tetap saja, air mata itu terus keluar dengan sendirinya. Kenapa? Kenapa Donghae begitu kejam padanya? Apa ia tak tahu bahwa tadi pagi Ryeowook baru saja mulai melupakan kejadian sehari yang lalu? Ryeowook mempercayai Donghae bahwa ia begitu mencintai dirinya. Dan sekarang? What the hell? Apa benar-benar sengaja membuat dirinya sakit dan patah hati.

" Oppaa~ " kali ini bukan nada manja yang tertangkap pendengaran siapa saja, melainkan panggilan yang serak dan seperti sedang merana. Di tutupinya wajahnya menggunakan kedua belah tangannya. Air mata bodoh ini seperti tak mau berhenti.

Ryeowook membekap mulutnya dengan erat saat dirasa isakannya semakin sering keluar. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah, sudah cukup imagesnya selama ini yang bilang bahwa dia gadis manja, dia tak mau lagi membuat citra buruk menjadi miliknya.

" Ryeowook-ssi? " seseorang muncul dari balik rak buku dan berjalan mendekati dirinya, segera saja Ryeowook tersenyum dan menghapus sebisa mungkin air matanya. " Sunbae? " senyum berkembang dari bibir mungil indah itu.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Sunbae itu juga senyum dan duduk berhadapan dengan ryeowook. mata bulat kelincinya menelisik setiap sudut wajah Ryeowook dengan teliti. Rasanya ada yang aneh, seperti terlihat memerah sekali wajahnya. " Kau menangis? "

" A-aniyaa, mana mungkin? Hehe "

Kenapa kau berbohong? Kenapa kau menutupi kesedihanmu?

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya, seolah tak percaya, " Kau pikir kau pandai berbohong? "

Ryeowook mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. " Mungkin bibirmu bisa berbohong, tapi sorot matamu tak bisa mneyembunyikan semua itu. Matamu... yang selalu memancarkan semangat tinggi dan kedamaian selalu bisa membuat semua orang yang memandangmu ikut bersemangat. Dan sekarang, mata karamel itu terlihat redup dan...kecewa serta sedih " Sungmin berkata lambat diakhir kalimat membuat Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

" Begitukah? "

" kau bisa bercerita jika kau memiliki masalah. Tenang.. aku tak akan membocorkannya "

Ryeowook kembali memandang lurus kedepan ke arah Sungmin. " gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja "

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk di salah satu bangku kantin. Sendirian? Tentu. Bukankah Donghae sedang di lapangan basket bersama teman-temannya dan juga...

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sebentar, dan saat matanya membuka sebuah coklat berada tepat di depan matanya. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memberinya coklat, dan lagi-lagi Ryeowook tersenyum. " Kau sedang sedih? "

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya seolah memberikan kesan imut untuk namja di depannya itu. " Apa aku terlihat sedih? "

Namja tampan itu mengacak gemas poni kecoklatan milik Ryeowook. " Hanya menebak, dan lagi kenapa kau menutup matamu? "

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Tidak ada " datar, suara itu sangat datar, dan ini bukanlah Ryeowook yang ia kenal.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum, dia bisa menebak bahwa Ryeowook sedang sedih. Itu pasti. Tak mau mengungkit masalah Ryeowook, akhirnya namja itu menyuruh Ryeowook untuk memakan coklat yang baru saja ia berikan itu. " Seseorang bilang, bahwa coklat itu sangat baik untuk menghilangkan kesedihan "

Ryeowook hanya diam, tak menajawab dan tak berusaha untuk menanggapi, hanya anggukan kecil yang ia berikan. " Siwon Oppa "

" Ya? "

" Kalau kita sedang cemburu, apa kita harus mengungkapkannya? " Ryeowook bertanya hati-hati sambil memandang lawan bicaranya intens. Siwon tampak mengkerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan gadis di depannya ini. " Tentu saja, bahkan jika kita tersakiti kita juga harus mengungkapkannya, saat kita menangis pun kita juga boleh menangis. bukankah kau yang mengajariku seperti itu? " Siwon balik bertanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, Siwon Oppa masih mengingat ucapannya saat itu ternyata. " Memangnya kau cemburu pada siapa? "

" tidak ada, aku kan hanya bertanya Oppa~ " kali ini suara manja khas miliknya kembali terdengar.

Siwon mencubit gemas pipi Chubby milik gadis di depannya ini. " Kau ini benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Ki—" Siwon tak meneruskan ucapannya saat merasa hampir keceplosan.

" Ki? "

" Ah~ tak ada! Lupakan saja Wookie-ah "

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mulai memakan coklat pemberian Siwon, " Lain kali berikan aku coklat lagi ne Oppa? "

" tentu, kau mau berapa? "

Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya membuat pose berpikir yang begitu menggemaskan, bahkan bibirnya pun juga maju beberapa centi dari biasanya. " Bagaimana kalau 8? " usulnya sambil tertawa lebar. " 8? Untuk mu semua? " herannya yang dibalas gelengan mantab oleh gadis itu. " Tentu saja tidak "

" Lalu? "

" Coklat-coklat itu untuk Donghae Oppa, Yesung Oppa, Taemin, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk Sunbae, Sungmin Sunbae dan terakhir untukku "

Siwon hanya memandang takjub yeoja ini. Bagaimana bisa ia masih memikirkan orang lain? Dan lagi Eunhyuk? Bukankah dia yeoja yang sudah menjahati Ryeowook waktu itu? —tanya Siwon dalam hati.

" Eunhyuk? Dia kan yeoja yang waktu itu mencorongmu? Kenapa kau memberikan coklat untuk yeoja yang jahat? "

GYUUTT..

Siwon meringis merasakan cubitan Ryeowook yang benar-benar kuat. " Jangan mengatainya jahat. Eunhyuk Sunbae tak sejahat kelihatannya kok Oppa, justru dia orang yang sangat lembut "

Oke, kali ini Siwon semakin bingung. Lembut? Hei, siapa saja sudah tahu bahwa yeoja bermarga Lee itu adalah orang yang kasar, suka marah-marah, tomboy dan sangat di takuti oleh para Hoobae saat MOS dulu, dan Ryeowook justru mengatakannya lembut?—Siwon berpikir keras.

" Kita tak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja. Terkadang seseorang tersebut bersikap seperti acuh, galak atau apapun itu, pasti mereka memiliki alasan. Sama halnya dengan Tuhan. Dia menciptakan kita bukan tanpa alasan. Yah, kurang lebih begitulah Oppa "

Bibir sexy milik namja itu melengkung keatas, membentuk sebuah senyum tampan yang jarang ia tampakkan. " Kau benar. "

Dan sepanjang jam istirahat itu, Ryeowook seolah melupakan apa yang sudah ia lihat. Gadis ini akan selalu baik-baik saja jika ada seseorang yang bisa membuatnya melupakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan untuknya. Dia memang sedih, tapi setidaknya saat ini ia bisa melupakannya kan?

.

Aku pikir sekarang sudah tak apa-apa

Bahkan jika ada hal yang menyedihkan dan membuatku menangis, aku tahu bahwa aku bisa tersenyum kembali ^^

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

.

Taemin memandang aneh sahabatnya. Tadi pagi ia melihat Ryeowook begitu bahagia dan berseri-seri saat menceritakan Donghae Sunbae, dan sekarang ia melihat Ryeowook dengan mata yang sayu dan sedikit wajah yang pucat. Ada apa dengannya? —pikir Taemin.

" Taemin-ah, apa hari ini kita latihan dance? "

Taemin memandang yeoja berpipi Chubby seperti mochi itu, " Ya~ satu minggu ini kita selalu latihan 3 kali "

" Ah, gomawo infonya. Ohya, kau tahu? Tadi Donghae Oppa bilang padaku kalau 2 minggu lagi akan ada lomba dance. Dia memilihku sebagai pasangannya nanti untuk mewakili sekolah kita " ucap henry antusias dan bangga.

DEG!

Jantung Ryeowook seperti akan lepas saat ini juga. Lomba dance? Kenapa Donghae tak memberitahunya dan malah Henry orang yang lebih tahu dibandingnya? Bahkan Taemin pun tak tahu. Apa lagi Donghae memilih Henry sebagai partnernya dance? Jinjaa.. kenapa harus Henry? Bukankah masih ada Eunhyuk Sunbae sang ketua Dance yang pasti jauh lebih lihai di banding Henry? Atau bisa saja kan Taemin? Bukankah Taemin adalah calon ketua Dance tahun mendatang? Dance Taemin jauh lebih baik dari Henry? Dan yang terakhir kenapa bukan AKU? Aku kan kekasihnya?

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir, ia bisa terima. Ia sadar bahwa kemampuan Dance nya sangat buruk. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Henry?

kyuhyun yang mendengar percakapan Henry dan Taemin sontak mempause game'nya dan menoleh ke sampingnya untuk melihat ekspresi Ryeowook. kyuhyun tahu, bahwa pasti beginilah ekspresi yang di tampilkan yeoja mungil itu. Menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi matanya yang sudah memerah menahan tangis dan terakhir tangannya yang mengepal erat.

" Gwenchana? " disentuhnya pundak kecil yeoja itu yang membuat sang empunya menoleh pada Kyuhyun. dan...

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna melihat wajah yeoja itu. " Wo-wookie? "

.

Kemurnian cinta itu...bagaikan mutiara

Akan menyiksa hati seseorang jika mereka tergila-gila pada cinta itu

Dan itu bagaikan...

Sebuah rantai yang terus mengikat

**[[[ Choi Reosomnia ]]]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

Kyaaaa* adakah yang ngegebukin saya? Kekeke~ saya harap tidak ada!wkwks

Oke sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena sepertinya saya menelantarkan ff saya yang satu ini. Jujur saya sebenernya gk pernah menelantar sesuatu yang berharga *cielaah bahasa gue* tapi saya memang sengaja gak publish karena saya benar-benar Down. Saya Down karena banyak banget yang ngeBASH ff ini *nangis di pojokan*

Bahkan saya sempat berniat untuk tak meneruskan ff ini, karena saya udah males banget. Capek dan merasa gk di hargai. Saya nulis ini pakek otak hlooh, saya nulis ini malem-malem, saya bahkan rela tidur sampek jam 3 pagi, saya nulis ini gk cuman untuk diri saya sendiri, saya nulis ini juga untuk kalian. Kalian? Iya kalian, para reader tersayang *hug*

Tapi apa? PM saya isinya pada ngeBASH. Ngatain saya T*LOL, gk bisa bikin pair yang bagus, bahkan membenci seorang Kim Ryeowook? hei, Apa salah Kim Ryeowook? hei, anda seorang ELF kan? dan Ryeowook itu salah satu member SJ kan? anda membencinya karena FF ini? Karena anda EunHae Shipper? Jadi anda membenci Ryeowook? Maaf, berarti anda benar-benar korban FF! Ini hanya karangan manusia biasa. Apa anda tak bisa membedakan mana Realita dan Khayalan? Helloo...PLEASE!OPEN YOUR EYES!ini hanyalah FF ( Fanfiction ) ini tak nyata! Tolong mengerti.

Oke, sepertinya saya udah capek yaa ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas kayak gini, tapi beneran deh, saya itu merasa... saya merasa saya gak di hargai? Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya jika hasil karya atau jerih payah kalian gak di hargai dan justru di hina? Kalian tahu rasanya? Rasanya itu JLEB pakek BANGET!

Saya gak tahu ff ini mau di terusin atau enggak, yang pasti tergantung kalian :O

Makasih juga buat para Unnie, Dongsaeng, dan cingu-cinguku yang udah mentions tiap hari buat ngasih semangat untuk nerusin nih ff. Kalo kalian gak ngasih semangat, beneran deh nih FF gak akan lanjut. *poke : Lee Vanhae Unnie, Lhyoora unnie, Redpurplewine Unnie, Rani, AF_Devi, Pink, felicia dan juga para reader yang udah review! Maaf gak bisa bales untuk chap ini ^^

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 8**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari celana seragamnya dan langsung diarahkannya menuju hidung Ryeowook yang mengeluarkan darah. Darah?

" Akhh~ jangan panik berlebihan Kyu, ini sudah biasa jika aku terlalu lelah atau sedang setres " kata Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan yang sama sekali tak membuat Kyuhyun tenang.

Kyuhyun tetap dengan telaten menghapus darah segar yang tetap mengalir dari hidung Ryeowook. bahkan matanya terlihat fokus dengan darah tersebut. Ryeowook hanya diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun menyeka darah itu hingga darah itu berhenti mengalir. Setelah dirasa darah itu tak mengalir lagi, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Ryeowook yang saat ini pun juga tengah menatapnya. Mata caramel itu... selalu membuatnya merasakan ketenangan.

" Apa setelah ini akan baik-baik saja? "

Ryeowook mengangguk, " Tentu. Ini hanya mimisan biasa, jangan terlalu khawatir " senyum mengembang ia tampakkan agar Kyuhyun berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. "Hah~ syukurlah " Kyuhyun bernafas lega.

" Sapu tanganmu... berikan padaku. Biar nanti aku cuci di rumah " tangan kecil Ryeowook hampir saja merebut sapu tangan tersebut tapi kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu memasukkannya kembali pada saku celananya.

" Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu kotor~ " kaget Ryeowook sembari tangannya mencoba memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengambil kembali sapu tangan tersebut. " Tak apa, aku bisa mencucinya sendiri " jawabnya santai.

" Tapi.. itu sama saja dengan merepotkan—"

" Tidak. Ini sama sekali tak merepotkan. Sudahlah, jangan mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti ini " Kyuhyun membuka sebuah buku matematika dan mengabaikan Ryeowook yang kini tengah cemberut. Ryeowook pun juga akhirnya lebih memilih diam dengan menaruh dagunya sebagai penopang kepalanya di mejanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, terkadang kepalanya juga sedikit di miring-miringkan ke kanan dan kekiri seolah menolak sebuah hal. Dan siapa yang sadar bahwa sebenarnya sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus-terusan memperhatikan yeoja mungil itu dengan matanya yang memancarkan kelembutan serta sambil tersenyum tipis?

.

When a girl is in love, you can see it in her smile

When a guy is in love, you can see it in his eyes ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia]]**

.

.

.

Hari ini tak ada latihan dance karena dalam seminggu latihan dance hanya dilakukan 3 kali. Tapi meskipun begitu hal tersebut tak mengurangi kesibukan seorang Lee Donghae. Namja yang menjabat ketua Osis itu tampak selalu sibuk dengan tumpukan-tumpukan proposal di meja kerjanya di ruang Osis meskipun jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Tak jarang ia begitu nampak lelah dengan semua ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, toh ini pilihannya kan? ia sendiri memang yang menginginkan jabatan ini. Mungkin jika kita di posisi Donghae saat ini kita akan merasa menyesal karena dulu menginginkan jabatan ini, tapi tidak dengan seorang Lee Donghae. Sang Cassanova maghnet para gadis ini tak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun. Karena dalam kamusnya tertulis 'Sesuatu yang telah kita mulai haruslah kita selesaikan sampai akhir' yah begitulah. Begitu sempurnanya seorang Lee Donghae. Tak hanya tampan dan menarik, tapi juga bertanggung jawab, cerdas, ramah dan pastinya Uhuukk(?) Setia.

Donghae memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya seperti mau pecah saat ini juga ketika mendapat sebuah pesan yang bertuliskan :

**From : Lee Hyukjae**

**Cepat kemari ke lapangan basket! Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau ini latihan terakhir kita sebelum pertandingan lusa depan.**

.

Donghae membereskan semua berkas-berkas yang berada di mejanya. Sepertinya ia akan kembali merasakan lelah hari ini. Ughh, tadi saja ia sudah melakukan latihan basket saat jam istirahat, dan sekarang? Sepulang sekolah? Lagi? Yeah, ini memang sudah kewajibannya sebagai anggota tim basket sekolah. Meskipun tak menjabat sebagai ketua tim, tapi tetap saja kan ia harus berlatih?

Setelah dirasa semuanya beres, Donghae mulai berjalan menuju toilet yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan Osis. Mungkin sekedar untuk mengganti baju seragamnya dengan seragam latihan.

.

.

.

Berbeda jauh dengan Donghae, gadis mungil ini justru sedang duduk di ruang kepala sekolah. Untuk apa?

" jadi sementara dalam waktu 3 bulan ini kau akan tinggal di asrama sekolah Ryeowook-ssi? "

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, " Ne. Umma dan Appa sudah mengijinkanku. Dan masalah biaya Umma dan Appa akan membereskannya " jawabnya.

" Tidak! Bukan masalah biaya, karena pihak sekolah pun sudah tahu dengan jelas kalau keluargamu sangat kaya. Tapi yang jadi masalah? Apa mungkin kau tidak apa-apa jika tidur di asrama? Ah maksudku, apa kau akan kerasan? Karena ku pikir asrama sekolah tak akan membuat tidurmu nyenyak seperti tempat tidurmu " jelas sang kepala sekolah.

Ryeowook tersenyum, " Aniyaaa. Aku yang memutuskan ini. Aku akan menerima semuanya. Lagi pula aku bukan tipe orang yang rewel jika ingin tidur, bahkan di hutan pun tak masalah jika masih ada boneka jerapahku dan satu bantal yang menemaniku tidur " Ryeowook berujar dengan sedikit tawa kecil. Tak ada nada sungkan dalam bahasanya. Ryeowook bahkan sangat berbeda dengan murid-murid lainnya yang akan gugup atau sekedar sungkan jika berbicara dengan kepala sekolah itu. Uhm.. mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae, bahwa yeoja ini memiliki sifat yang begitu optimis dan berfikiran sederhana.

Sang Kepala Sekolah pun tampaknya nyaman-nyaman saja saat berbicara dengan yeoja mungil di hadapannya ini tak risih juga dengan gaya bahasanya yang terkesan seperti sedang berbicara dengan Appa nya. Engg.. maksudku manja dan sambil tertawa. Kkk~

" Baiklah, aku pikir kau ini memang murid ku yang baik. Dan untuk masalah kamar, sepertinya kau tidak bisa tidur sekamar dengan Lee Taemin "

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu, " Eh? Waeyo? " wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit suram saat mendengar kabar seperti itu. Padahal dia sudah berandai-andai tadi hal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan nanti jika sudah sekamar dengan Taemin.

" Itu karena Taemin sudah memiliki roomatenya. Henry Lau. Aku yakin kau pasti mengenalnya "

Kali ini wajah Ryeowook yang tadinya suram kini berubah menjadi sedih. Henry Lau?. Ck, kenapa selalu dia sih yang mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik Ryeowook? kenapa dia sih yang berhasil merusak mood baik yeoja mungil itu?

" Gwenchana~ dengan siapa pun nanti aku sekamar, aku pasti bisa membiasakan diriku " mimik wajahnya kembali ceria seperti awal tadi. Hah~ berapa kali ku katakan? Yeoja ini memiliki sikap yang begitu cepat berubah.

" Baiklah, nanti ketua Asrama akan menunjukkan di mana kamarmu " putus sang kepala sekolah akhirnya. Ryeowook mengangguk dan membungkuk sedikit sebelum pada akhirnya ia keluar dari ruangan sang kepala sekolah.

Kalian masih bertanya kenapa ia memilih tinggal di Asrama sekolah selama 3 bulan ke depan?. Jawabannya karena ia merasa bosan sendirian di rumah dengan tiadanya Umma dan Appa nya. Mungkin masih ada Yesung? Tapi kan Yesung Oppa nya itu sibuk kuliah pasti mereka akan jarang bercanda seperti dulu. Dan berakhir dengan Ryeowook yang kesepian! Hah~

Ryeowook berjalan menundukkan kepalanya. Semua otaknya kini seperti di penuhi dengan berbagai hal. Ia merindukan pelukan hangat kedua orang tuanya, Ia menginginkan Yesung menghiburnya seperti biasa jika ia sedang sedih. Ia ingin Taemin bersamanya saat ini dan tak bersama dengan Henry Lau, dan juga... ia ingin Donghae Oppa...

DUKK!

" Awww..~ " Ryeowook meringis saat dirasa keningnya menabrak sesuatu. Tangannya mengelus-ngelus keningnya yang baru saja entah menubruk apa. Tapi belum sempat tangan itu sampai di keningnya, sebuah tangan lain lebih dulu mengelusnya. Ryeowook sedikit kaget saat ada tangan lain yang memegang keningnya. Itu berarti...

Ryeowook segera mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu saat menangkap sosok tampan yang kini tersenyum memandangnya. Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

" Masih saja ceroboh dengan berjalan tak memperhatikan jalannya eoh? " seseorang itu berucap lembut dengan tangan yang masih mengelus keningnya sembari menyibakkan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Ryeowook masih diam tak merespon, membuat seseorang—namja itu gemas untuk mencubit pipinya yang benar-benar Chubby.

GYUUTTT...

" Aww~ " lagi Ryeowook meringis saat tangan namja itu mencubit pipinya. Kesadarannya kini sudah kembali terfokus pada apa yang ada di depannya. " Oppa~ " panggilnya lemah.

" Apa kau melupakan wajahku Chagy? " namja—Donghae berucap dengan lembut seraya tersenyum memandang wajah imut kekasihnya yang nampak aneh.

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Kenapa Oppa belum pulang? " tanyanya.

" Hei, seharusnya yang bertanya seperti itu Oppa, kenapa kau belum pulang sampai sore begini? Seharusnya kau sudah berada di rumah dan tidur siang " balas Donghae.

" Aku baru saja dari ruangan kepala sekolah "

Donghae mengangkat alis tak megerti, " Untuk? "

" Mengurusi kamar asrama yang akan aku tempati selama 3 bulan ke depan "

Donghae tampak semakin tak mengerti dengan pernyataan kekasih mungilnya ini. Ryeowook pun hanya masih diam dan memandang wajah tampan Donghae yang kebingungan. " Aku akan tinggal di asrama. Aku kesepian di rumah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah " akhirnya Ryeowook memperjelasnya. Donghae akhirnya tersenyum. Ah~ dia baru saja ingat kalau yeojanya ini membenci kesepian. Yah, mungkin tidur di asrama sekolah bisa membuatnya sedikit bahagia. Kan bisa bersama teman-temannya. Pikir Donghae.

" Oppa kenapa belum pulang? " Ryeowook kembali bertanya.

Donghae menepuk keningnya sedikit keras, " Akkh, Oppa lupa. Oppa ada latihan basket hari ini. Lusa kan ada pertandingan basket. Mau ikut? " ajaknya.

" Boleh? "

Donghae berdecak kesal dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook. tentu saja boleh. Memang siapa yang melarang?. Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Ryeowook, dia menggandeng tangan Ryeowook membawanya menuju lapangan basket yang rupanya sudah siap untuk latihan.

Hati Ryeowook berdegup kencang saat pegangan tangan Donghae mengerat. Dia begitu senang, entah karena apa, padahal Donghae juga selalu memegang tangannya erat kan?. sepanjang perjalanan wajah Ryeowook begitu berseri. Sungguh, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Donghae melihat seluruh anggota Tim basketnya. Terlihat ada Eunhyuk disana, meskipun Eunhyuk bukan termasuk anggota basket karena dia seorang yeoja tapi dia selalu ikut serta. Bukankah dari awal sudah di jelaskan? Dimana ada Donghae pasti ada Eunhyuk juga disana. Mata Donghae memandang nyalang pada sosok sang ketua Tim basket yang kini seperti menatap intens yeoja disampingnya—Ryeowook. " Kau berniat latihan atau hanya berdiri saja disana Ketua? "

Siwon tampak mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi tertuju pada gadis mungil itu kepada Donghae yang baru saja menyindirnya halus. Siwon hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. " Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai latihannya. " Siwon berlari menuju ke tengah-tengah lapangan basket dan memberi kode pada semuanya untuk mendekatinya dan membentuk barisan guna memulai pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Donghae masih tetap berdiri di samping Ryeowook. " Apa kau tak berniat latihan dan terus berdiri di sana? " Donghae memandang sinis pada Siwon yang baru saja seolah-olah membalikkan kalimatnya. Dengan sedikit mendengus ia berjalan mendekat ke tengah-tengah lapangan basket. Tapi sebelumnya ia sempat mencium kening Ryeowook sekilas dan berkata, " Duduklah disini dan beri semangat Oppa untuk berlatih ne? "

Ryeowook duduk di bangku panjang yang memang sudah tersedia disana. Matanya selalu tertuju pada namjacingu tampannya itu. Bahkan tatapan penuh sayang itu tak pernah terarah pada objek lain selain Donghae. Ia benar-benar seperti terhipnotis untuk selalu memandang namja itu. Seolah ada sebuah sihir yang membuatnya mau tak mau untuk terus menatapnya, lagi..lagi..dan lagi.

PUKKK~

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, membuatnya refleks menelengkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa sang empunya tangan itu. " Taemin..Henry? " matanya masih memandang kedua yeoja itu bergantian.

Henry dan Taemin tersenyum. " Heyooh, kau menemani Donghae Sunbae berlatih huh? " tebak Taemin sambil mengerlingkan matanya sebelah. Ryeowook mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya seolah memberi kedua yeoja itu untuk ikut duduk bersama dengannya. Tanpa membuang waktu keduanya pun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook dengan Taemin yang berada di tengah-tengah.

" Kalian sedang apa disini? " tanya Ryeowook.

" Ahh~ sebenarnya ini karena Henry. Dia sedang bosan di asrama jadi dia memintaku untuk menemaninya melihat Donghae Sunbae latihan basket disini " Taemin menjawab jujur.

DEG! Untuk melihat Donghae Oppa?

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti dengan lemah, bahkan ia sekarang merasa ingin menangis. Pikirannya di penuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Mengapa Henry ingin melihat Donghae Oppa? Dan kenapa sekarang Taemin seolah berkata jujur dan frontal begitu? Maksudnya...tak bisakah ia tak berbicara terus terang begitu jika tujuan mereka kesini adalah 'Henry ingin melihat Donghae latihan?'. Kenapa Taemin seperti sudah berubah?.

Henry melirik sekilas melihat Ryeowook yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman mengerikan yang lebih pantas kita sebut sebuah seringaian kini nampak jelas di bibirnya. Bahkan mata Henry seolah berkilat penuh misteri. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran yeoja berpipi tembem ini?

" DONGHAE OPPAAA! SEMANGAAAATT. KAU HARUS BISA MEMENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN LUSA NANTI " Henry bersorak dengan keras memberi semangat pada Donghae yang kini memandangnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecut saat melihat senyum Donghae.. ya! senyum lembut.. senyum yang bukan untuknya... melainkan untuk orang lain.

" Waahh~ lihatlah Donghae Sunbae! Setelah mendapat teriakan semangat darimu dia terlihat lebih lihai dalam mendribble bolanya " Taemin berkata takjub tak meyadari sepasang mata yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca. Bahkan pemilik mata tersebut kini meremas ujung rok seragam sekolahnya kuat. Kenapa Taemin begitu tega berujar seperti itu? Apa ia tak tahu bahwa ucapannya membuat yeoja mungil disampingnya begitu merasa tak di butuhkan disini? Dan lihatlah sekarang! Henry dan Taemin! Mereka bahkan berbicara berbisik-bisik sendiri, tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan seolah melupakan kehadirannya.

Ryeowook menelan ludah keluh. Rasanya diabaikan seperti ini sangat menyakitkan. Lebih baik tak terlihat dari pada harus terlihat tetapi tak dianggap. Lebih baik mati, dari pada hidup tapi tak di akui keberadannya. Lebih baik menyingkir dari pada di singkirkan. Semuanya seperti membuat kepercayaan diri seorang Kim Ryeowook menjadi luntur. Ia merasa kalah pada Henry saat melihat Donghae sekarang jauh lebih semangat setelah mendapat teriakan semangat dari Henry. Ia merasa begitu tak cocok bersanding dengan Donghae yang begitu sempurna. Dan bahkan sekarang pun Henry sudah bisa menarik perhatian sahabatnya—Taemin. Hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari saja seorang yeoja bernama Henry itu sudah sangat bisa mengambil hati Taemin. Tak hanya itu saja, Henry juga sudah sangat terkenal karena kepiawaiannya dalam bermain biola yang bahkan Ryeowook sendiri tak bisa bermain biola. Sekarang Ryeowook merasa begitu kecil.

" Kie..Wookie~ "

Ryeowook tersentak. Matanya memandang Donghae yang kini sudah berlutut di hadapannya. " Oppa? Apa yang Oppa lakukan? " paniknya karena menyadari Donghae kini berlutut di hadapannya.

Donghae mendesah, " Ck, ini karena sedari tadi kau menunduk terus sambil melamun. Benar-benar merepotkan "

" Mianhae Oppa. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk. Hehe " Ryeowook menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal dengan cengiran lebar. Donghae mengangguk mengerti. " Kau membawa air mineral? Oppa haus "

Ryeowook mengangguk dan baru saja akan mengambil air mineral yang selalu ia bawa di tasnya, namun tertahan karena...

" Ah~ aku membawanya Oppa. Ini~ " Ryeowook dan Donghae menoleh pada Henry yang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Donghae. Dengan sedikit tak enak hati, akhirnya Donghae menerima air mineral tersebut. Terlihat guratan kecewa dalam benaknya saat ternyata Donghae jauh lebih memilih air mineral milik Henry. Tapi ya sudahlah, ia mencoba berfikir positive, mungkin Donghae Oppa sangat haus makanya lebih memilih yang sudah tersedia di depan mata—pikirnya.

" Gomawo " ucapnya singkat pada Henry. Ia mulai berdiri dan mengacak surai panjang kecoklatan milik Ryeowook dengan gemas seperti biasa. " Sebentar lagi Oppa selesai. Tunggu Oppa. Nanti Oppa antar kau pulang " setelah mengucapkan itu Donghae berlari-lari kecil kembali menuju lapangan basket dimana sekarang ia berpapasan dengan Siwon yang justru keluar lapangan dan... ia menuju tempat ketiga yeoja tadi.

" Wookie-ah, tadi ku lihat Donghae Hyung tak jadi meminum air mineralmu, boleh itu untukku? " tunjuk Siwon pada botol minuman yang di bawa Ryeowook.

" Ehh? "

SREETTT.. GLEK..GLEK..

Tanpa banyak bicara, Siwon merebut paksa botol minuman itu lalu membukanya dan meminumnya di hadapan Ryeowook yang kini mendongak karena memang Siwon sedang berdiri. Jakunnya naik turun saat meneguk air itu seolah memberi kesan manly untuknya. Taemin pun bahkan di buat terpana dengan bentuk tubuh Siwon di hadapannya yang... akkh sangat sulit sekali mendefinisikannya karena memang namja ini terlalu sempurna..dan bahkan melebihi kata SEMPURNA!

Donghae yang sudah berada di arena basket menatap tak suka dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia benci ketika sesuatu milik kekasihnya di ambil oleh orang lain terlebih seorang namja. Ia kesal saat memandang mata Ryeowook yang melihat Siwon dengan tatapan memuja, ia juga tak ingin jika Ryeowook nya berdekatan dengan namja selain dirinya. Egois eh?

Siwon mengembalikan botol air mineralnya kembali pada Ryeowook yang telah habis, " Gomawo ne " tangannya mengacak lembut rambut panjang miliknya. Ryeowook hanya mampu mengangguk sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Donghae yang ternyata tak menatapnya. Wajah Ryeowook mendadak berubah sendu?

'Kenapa Donghae Oppa tak marah saat Siwon mengacak rambutnya atau meminum air mineral milikku?' tanyanya dalam hati. " Sepertinya Siwon Sunbae menyukaimu " celetuk Taemin membuat Ryeowook memandangnya, " Maaf? "

" Aku setuju dengan Taemin. Dari tatapan matanya saja sudah bisa di tebak kalau Siwon Sunbae itu menyukaimu Wookie-ah " tambah Henry.

Ryeowook kembali memandang lurus memperhatikan Donghae, Siwon dan juga anggota basket lainnya yang kini saling berebut bola. Tak berniat membalas atau pun membahas omongan Taemin dan Henry sama sekali. Dia tak bisa berfikir lainnya lagi selain tentang Donghae. Apa benar perkiraannya akhir-akhir ini bahwa Donghae sudah tak mencintainya?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hati Ryeowook sakit, bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi?. Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah menampik semua perkiraan buruk yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, bibir tipis berwarna merah semerah bunga mawar itu kini mencoba tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang mungkin ia tampilkan untuk mengurangi kesedihannya.

.

Jangan lupakan kekuatan senyum

Selama kau bertahan, banyak hal menyenangkan yang akan terjadi ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

Henry berbisik pelan pada Taemin, entah apa yang ia bicarakan. Namun dapat dilihat Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya seolah menyetujui apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Henry.

Henry berjalan menjauhi tempat duduk itu meninggalkan Taemin dan Ryeowook hanya duduk berdua saja. Ryeowook hanya melirik sekilas dan tak mau ambil pusing akan apa yang di lakukan oleh Henry, namun matanya sempat menyipit saat tahu bahwa Henry menghampiri...Eunhyuk?

Eunhyuk terlihat memperhatikan dengan seksama permainan basket yang tersaji di depannya. Mata kucingnya itu solah hanya melihat satu objek saja. Yeah, kalian tahu siapa orangnya. Sangking asyiknya memandangi wajah Donghae yang begitu tampan sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa kini Henry sudah duduk di sampingnya. Memandang satu objek yang sama dengan dirinya.

" Kau masih mencintainya? "

Eunhyuk menoleh cepat ke samping saat Henry bertanya. Alisnya berkerut, " Apa? " tanyanya ketus.

" Kau terlalu asyik memperhatikannya Eonnie. Sampai kau tak menyadari bahwa aku sudah disini sejak 10menit yang lalu " terang Henry yang sebenarnya tak di gubris sama sekali oleh Eunhyuk.

" Ada urusan apa? " nada suaranya masih saja terlihat malas. " Apa aku sebegitu menyebalkannya? Sampai berbicara pun kau tak mau memandangku! "

Eunhyuk menoleh ke samping, " Apa aku masih berhak memandangmu yang sudah jelas-jelas telah melukai sahabatku? "

" Berapa kali ku ucapkan? Aku tak melukainya Eonnie! " sangkalnya.

Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya " ohya? Lalu apa? Meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang pasti kau sebut itu tak melukainya? Dan jangan panggil aku Eonnie. Aku bukan Eonnie mu " sinisnya.

Henry menunduk. Benar! Ia memang meninggalkan Donghae tanpa alasan yang pasti. Tapi itu menurut Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Tapi menurutnya?

" Kau salah. Aku..aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikannya "

" Apa? "

" Aku sadar bahwa...ada orang lain lagi yang saat itu mencintai Donghae Oppa lebih dari cinta ku padanya "

"..."

" Aku...aku merasa tak pantas mendapatkan cinta Donghae Oppa. Aku merasa menjadi penghalang bagi seseorang yang telah lebih lama dan lebih dulu mencintainya " lirihnya. Matanya mulai memanas. Tapi tidak! Ia tak boleh menangis.

" Apa yang sebenarnya kau ucapkan? " Eunhyuk menelan ludah keluh. Otaknya berfikir keras. Apa mungkin Henry melakukan ini demi...

" Kau tahu apa dan siapa yang aku maksud Eonnie~ "

DEG!

Jantung Eunhyuk seolah berhenti saat itu juga. Darahnya berdesir aneh dan nafasnya seperti tercekat. Benarkah? Benarkah perkiraannya?

" Aku melakukan ini untuk mu " Henry menatap Eunhyuk tajam tepat pada bola matanya. " Aku pergi karena aku tak ingin menjadi penganggu hubungan kalian. Dari awal aku sudah tahu dari mata mu bahwa kau mencintai Donghae Oppa. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, agar kau dapat memilikinya. Tapi ternyata.. "

" Aku tak memintamu melakukan itu " potong Eunhyuk, " Bahkan aku tak butuh bantuanmu yang seperti itu " suara Eunhyuk terdengar bergetar. Dia shock saat mendengar bahwa ini semua...Untuknya? " Omong kosong. Untuk apa kau melakukannya huh? "

Henry tersenyum tipis, " Karena aku menyayangimu. Karena aku melihat kilat cinta yang begitu tulus pada matamu. Karena aku sadar bahwa cinta yang kau miliki untuknya benar-benar istimewa, tak menuntut untuk berbalas " tangan Henry bergerak memegang tangan Eunhyuk, menautkan jari-jarinya seolah memberi kekuatan pada Eunhyuk.

" Tapi kenapa? Kenapa setelah satu tahun lamanya aku pergi untukmu justru ini yang aku dapatkan? kenapa bukan kau yang memiliki Donghae Oppa? Kenapa Eonnie? " air mata itu perlahan menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Eunhyuk diam. Hanya berusaha meredam air matanya yang sudah berontak ingin keluar. Sesekali diangkatnya kepalanya demi menahan lelehan liquid bening itu keluar. Hembusan nafasnya terlihat berat seolah ia telah memikul beban berat yang terlalu lama.

" Kenapa kau biarkan orang lain memilikinya? " lagi, Henry bertanya.

Eunhyuk menoleh, memandang Henry. Kali ini tidak dengan mata tajamnya, melainkan dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum terukir yang amat lembut. Seolah tatapan yang di tujuakn untuk seorang Dongsaeng. " Gomawo Henry-ah " ucapnya pelan. Sebuah kata yang sangat jarang Eunhyuk ucapkan kini terdengar oleh telinga Henry. " Maaf~ aku tak tahu bahwa aku lah yang sebenarnya membuatmu terluka "

Henry menggelengkan kepala, " Aku melakukan ini tulus, aku melakukan ini karena aku percaya bahwa Donghae Oppa hanya akan bahagia bersamamu. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tak ingin membuat seseorang yang sudah ku anggap Eonnie ku sendiri menangis. Kau bahkan lebih dari kata saudara bagiku Eonnie~ "

GREEPP~ di peluknya erat tubuh Henry. Mencoba menyembunyikan tangis Henry agar tak terlihat oleh orang lain. " Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf "

Keduanya masih berpelukan. Tak menyadari bahwa latihan basket sudah selesai. Bahkan Ryeowook pun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat saat melihat adegan itu. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah?

Tak beda jauh dengan Ryeowook, Donghae pun kini juga memandang heran keduanya. sejak kapan? Terakhir ia tahu, Eunhyuk dan Henry itu tak saling bicara. Sama seperti dirinya, bedanya sejak kemarin ia sudah...

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan kedua orang itu, dan mungkin ia juga bersyukur jika Henry dan Eunhyuk bisa berteman kembali seperti dulu. Ia berjalan mendekati yeojanya. Yah, Ryeowook! matanya berkilat jenaka saat mendapati mata sang gadis yang memandang Eunhyuk dan Henry. Mungkin ia takjub melihat Eunhyuk memeluk orang lain dengan lembut seperti itu—batin Donghae.

" Heyooo " pekiknya keras yang membuat Ryeowook berjengit kaget. " Oppaa~ " rengeknya kesal sembari memukul lengan Donghae. Sedikit terkekeh, " Siapa suruh kau melihati mereka terus "

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. " Chagy, Oppa haus~ " entah karena apa hari ini mendadak Donghae berubah manja padanya. Haus? Berarti Donghae Oppa butuh air? Tapi kan air ku sudah habis di minum Siwon Oppa? Eothokke?

" Tapi air ku tadi sudah di minum Siwon Oppa tadi " sesalnya. Donghae tersenyum, " Gwenchana. Kita beli di depan sekolah nanti ne~ " jawabnya dengan mengelus rambut Ryeowook agar yeojanya berhenti menampilkan ekspresi sesal di wajahnya.

Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya, wajahnya terlihat suram dan matanya melihat Donghae nanar. Mendengar ucapan Donghae yang seolah-olah tak peduli akan minuman yang sudah di habiskan Siwon membuatnya sedih. Kenapa Donghae Oppa tak cemburu? Seharusnya ia marah atau setidaknya ia akan berbicara tentang kekesalan kan?

" Wae Wookie-ah? "

" Oppa tidak mencintaiku ya? " tanyanya frontal yang membuat Donghae langsung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

" Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan eoh? " Donghae mengajak pergi Ryeowook dengan menggandeng tangannya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan untuk pulang dulu pada Taemin.

" Benarkan Oppa tak mencintaiku lagi? " Ryeowook bertanya kembali saat keduanya masih berjalan melewati lantai koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai gelap karena hari pun juga sudah gelap. Donghae memberhentikan langkahnya. Memperhatikan gadisnya yang kini menunduk dalam. " Kenapa kau berbicara begitu? Apa ada yang sesuatu yang mengganggumu? " berusaha bertanya selembut mungkin.

" Oppa seharusnya cemburu saat Siwon Oppa meminum air mineralku. Tapi apa? Bahkan Oppa seolah tak peduli pada hal itu " jujurnya yang membuat Donghae menghela nafas berat. Benarkan selama ini yang di pikirkan oleh Donghae? Berdekatan dengannya akan selalu membuatnya menghela nafas.

Donghae membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Mengesap harum grape yang menguar dari rambut sang gadis. Benar-benar menenangkan. " Apa yang kau katakan hm? "

" Bagaimana bisa Oppa tak cemburu? Tentu saja Oppa sangat cemburu Chagy. Oppa benci saat kau harus tersenyum pada namja lain, Oppa kesal saat tahu kalau Siwon selalu datang setiap hari di rumahmu untuk menjemputmu, Oppa marah saat mengetahui kalau kau duduk satu bangku dengan namja evil itu. Bahkan Oppa sangat iri pada namja bernama Yesung yang bisa sedekat itu denganmu."

Ryeowook merenggangkan pelukannya untuk melihat bagaimana wajah Donghae. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca saat mendengar semua penuturan Donghae. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan yang di ucapkan oleh Donghae. Benarkah? Benarkah semua yang dikatakan oleh Donghae?

" Ssst..jangan menangis. Apa Oppa menyakitimu? " di belainya pipi Chubby itu dengan sayang. Membuat sang empunya sedikit memerah di tatapi begitu oleh namja tampan seperti dirinya.

" Bodoh. Mana mungkin Oppa menyakitiku? Aku hanya merasa bersalah telah menuduh Oppa " rengeknya lucu dengan kembali memeluk Donghae.

" Mianhae Oppa. Aku meragukan cintamu. Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mian—Hmmmpppp "

Ucapannya terhenti seketika saat bibirnya di bungkam dengan sebuah ciuman lembut dari bibir sexy dan hangat milik Donghae. Mata Ryeowook yang awalnya membulat perlahan menutup saat mendapati Donghae telah menutup rapat matanya seolah menikmati bibir kenyal miliknya. Perlahan kedua tangannya yang awalnya berada di punggung Donghae pun kini mengalung pada leher sang namjacingu. Semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih. Tinggi Ryeowook yang hanya mencapai sebatas dada Donghae membuatnya harus menunduk demi menggapai bibir mungil milik sang kekasih. Ryeowook pun yang menyadari bahwa Donghae sedikit kesulitan karena tingginya yang benar-benar tak memadai pun juga kini semakin menjijitkan kakinya. Pasangan yang saling membantu eh? Kkk~

Merasa keduanya sudah membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, dengan sangat tidak rela mereka pun akhirnya melepas ciuman keduanya. nafas Ryeowook nampak memburu. Dadanya naik turun karena benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen. Bahkan bibirnya kini sudah memerah membuat Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya tersenyum. Di usapnya bibir kemerahan itu dengan lembut.

" Padahal hanya ciuman kecil dan aku tak menggigit bibirmu, tapi bagaimana bisa bibirmu memerah seperti ini? "

BLUUSSHH~

Wajah Ryeowook semakin memerah karena ucapan frontal namja di depannya ini. " Uggh~ kenapa Oppa frontal sekali sih? " malunya sambil mulai berjalan mendahului Donghae. Di belakangnya, Donghae terkekeh kecil sambil bersiul sedikit mengurangi kesepian mungkin. Hah~ senang sekali rasanya bisa membuat gadisnya itu bersemu merah.

.

Kebahagiaan itu seperti kaca

Kau tidak akan mudah melihat dengan mudah pada awalnya

Tetapi, jika kamu mengubah caramu untuk melihatnya, itu bisa bersinar lebih terang dari pada hal lain di duni ini ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menurut begitu saja saat di tarik oleh Henry menuju kamar asramanya yang memang sekamar dengan Taemin. Henry mendudukkannya di ranjangnya. Tadi Taemin sudah berpesan padanya kalau ia akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Dan ini membuat Henry sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa bercerita sedikit panjang lebar dengan Eunhyuk kan?

" Jadi? " ucap Henry mulai membuka percakapan.

" Apa? " kembali bertanya pada Henry.

Henry mendesah pelan. " Kenapa Eonnie tak menyatakan semuanya pada Donghae Oppa? "

Pandangan Eunhyuk berubah sendu. Matanya sudah mulai berair saat harus membuka lukanya. Ini luka yang terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

" Ada berbagai banyak hal yang harus aku pertimbangkan Henry-ah. Aku..tak semudah itu mengungkapkannya " lirihnya.

" Kenapa? Saat aku pergi dari hidup kalian waktu itu, seharusnya Eonnie memanfaatkan waktu dan kesempatan yang ada. Seharusnya Eonnie bicara yang sejujurnya pada Donghae Oppa "

Eunhyuk menggeleng serta tersenyum miris, " Kau tidak tau. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana berada di posisiku. Mungkin semua orang bisa berbicara dengan mudah, tapi tidak dengan melakukannya, ini terlalu sulit. Sungguh "

Henry memandang sendu Eunhyuk. Melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang seperti ini membuatnya sedih, Eunhyuk yang berada di depannya saat ini sangatlah berbeda jauh dengan Eunhyuk biasanya. Ia rapuh, di penuhi keputus asaan, dan terlihat menyedihkan. Cinta. Semua karena Cinta. Cinta membuatnya bertumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat dan menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan. Demi Cintanya pada Donghae bahkan ia rela menahan hatinya.

" Kau tak melihat bagaimana seorang Lee Donghae yang awalnya terpuruk sampai ia menjadi seorang playboy karena kau tinggalkan harus begitu tergila-gila pada yeoja mungil itu. Kau tak melihat bagaimana matanya menatap dengan kasih dan sayang padanya. Kau bahkan tak tau saat Donghae begitu antusias menceritakan semuanya tentang yeoja itu. Dan...aku..haruskah aku membeberkan perasaanku padanya saat ia sudah mulai menjadi dirinya sendiri lagi dan mengetahui bahwa ia mencintai gadis lain? "

"..."

" Aku tak bisa Henry-ah. Sungguh! Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Melihatnya yang begitu bahagia saat membicarakan yeoja itu membuatku mau tak mau harus mendukungnya. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan? "

" Eonnie~ "

" Lagi pula mana mungkin aku merusak kebahagiaan seseorang yang teramat aku cintai? Aku tak akan sanggup berbuat sejahat itu. Aku tak mau membebani dirinya dengan perasaanku yang mencintainya. Aku ingin Donghae bahagia "

Air mata Eunhyuk meluncur begitu bebas. Ia benci terlihat lemah seperti ini. Ia tak suka saat ia harus menjadi gadis melankolis dan cengeng. " Ketika seseorang yang paling kau sayangi memberimu pilihan, untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri—dengan mengorbankan perasaanmu, atau kembali pada sosok dirinya yang buruk—dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Hal itu merupakan suatu pertanyaan yang berat Henry-ah. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya menjadi orang buruk dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Aku lebih memilih menjadikannya dirinya sendiri meskipun aku tahu bahwa ini akan mengorbankan perasaanku. " ucapnya lirih.

Demi Tuhan, meskipun Henry tak tahu seberapa besar penderitaan Eunhyuk selama ini tapi ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sakit yang harus ia terima selama ini. Sakit yang Eunhyuk rasakan sangat berat. Terus berpura-pura menjadi orang idiot dengan mendukung semua yang akan di lakukan Donghae dengan yeojanya, menekan perasaannya berkali-kali, sekuat tenaga bertahan agar tak meneteskan air matanya, dan bersembunyi di balik gelapnya malam dengan semua penderitaan dan tangis yang terendam tanpa pernah ia bagi pada siapa pun. Bisakah kalian bayangkan bagaimana penderitaan yang Eunhyuk alami selama...ahh~ entahlah sudah berapa lama.

" Berulang kali aku meyakinkan diriku untuk membeberkan semua perasaanku padanya, tapi kau tahu? Semua yang telah aku susun rapi selalu berakhir menyakitkan. Semua yang aku rencanakan selalu gagal, semua yang aku impikan bahkan terasa sangat jauh untuk ku capai. Aku hanya diam membisu, melihat kebersamaan mereka yang terlihat begitu intim di mataku. Meski sudah memohon pada bintang jatuh, meski sudah bertemu Tuhan dalam mimpi untuk memohon padanya, meski setiap hari memanjatkan do'a agar harapanku terkabul, hasil akhirnya akan tetap sama. Cintaku tak pernah sampai "

Henry menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya saat mendengar semuanya dari Eunhyuk. Henry menahan isakannya agar tak terengar. Ini menyakitkan. Ia merasa bukan apa-apa jika di bandingkan dengan Sunbaenya ini. Cinta... cintanya terlalu tulus dan murni.

" Eonnie~ hikz.. "

Eunhyuk masih menunduk, " Semua air mata ku bahkan tak akan bisa membuatnya menjadi milikku, Henry-ah " tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar hebat. Ucapannya sendiri seolah menjadi bom nuklir yang mengharuskannya hancur dengan menelan semua kekecewaan dan kesedihannya selama ini. Kenapa terasa begitu sesak ketika bibirny amengungkapkannya?

" Salahkah? Salahkan jika aku masih tetap mencintainya yang sudah memiliki kekasih? " tanyanya dengan masih menangis.

Henry menggeleng. " Ani. Kau tak salah Eonnie. Kau berhak mencintainya. Kau yang lebih pantas bersanding dengannya, cintamu terlalu besar untuk Donghae Oppa. Seharusnya ia mnyadari betapa kau mencintainya. Seharusnya ia memilihmu Eonnie " Henry berkata keras seolah-olah Eunhyuk adalah seseorang yang paling tepat untuk Donghae.

Eunhyuk memandang Henry, tersenyum miris dan.. " Tapi dia tak mencintaiku "

" Bagaimana Eonnie tau jika Eonnie sendiri tak pernah berusaha bercerita tentang perasaan Eonnie yang sesungguhnya? "

"..."

" Aku tahu, mungkin selama ini kau berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk Donghae Oppa. Tapi setidaknya, Eonnie juga harus memikirkan perasaan Eonnie juga. Pikirkan perasaanmu, pikirkan masa depan kehidupanmu, tidak mungkin kan untuk selamanya Eonnie terus-terusan seperti ini? " Henry berucap dengan masih menangis.

" Dalam hidup, kita tidak bisa menang dengan hanya bertahan Eonnie. Untuk menang..kita juga harus mengejar "

" Mengejar? Haha..kau bercanda. Aku sudah kalah Henry-ah " tertawa hambar yang semakin membuat Henry menangis.

Henry menghapus kasar air matanya. " Tidak! Kau belum kalah. Kau bahkan belum menyerang. Penyesalan terbesarmu adalah ketidakmampuanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kau tak pernah mau mencoba. Makanya kau selalu kalah " menggeretak sedikit keras pada Eunhyuk. Jinjaa.. apa yang dikatakan oleh Henry adalah kebenaran. Ia belum mencoba, dan ia memang selalu kalah. Semua yang dikatakan Henry benar. Ia selalu kalah karena kesalahannya sendiri. Ia bodoh karena ketakutannya sendiri.

Tak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk sedari tadi. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sudah sering menangis sendiri, ia sudah biasa menghapus air matanya sendiri, ia bahkan teralu sering menyimpan kesakitannya sendiri.

Dadanya begitu sesak. Selalu saja seperti ni, semua selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang menangis. Kenapa sih ia harus mencintai Donghae?. Pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri dan tak pernah berhasil ia jawab.

" Lalu kau? Apa kau sudah tak mencintai Donghae? " tak mau terus-terusan berputar dengan sakitnya ia mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Henry tersenyum manis, " Bohong jika aku berkata tidak. Yang pasti aku akan melupakannya "

Eunhyuk tampak bingung dengan ucapan Henry, " Maksudmu? "

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit-langit kamarnya sembari menggenggam bandul kalungnya yang berinisial 'H'. Kalung pemberiannya pada Donghae yang telah kembali ditangannya sore itu. Ya, sore dimana ia memutuskan untuk memutuskan takdirnya dengan Donghae yang membuang kalung itu dihadapannya sendiri. Sakit? Tentu saja itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi ia sadar, bahwa masih ada seseorang yang merasakan sakit jauh lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan.

" Aku memang masih menyukainya, tapi setelah sekian lama aku tak bertemu dengannya dan pertama kali melihatnya di koridor sekolah waktu itu bersamamu..aku..aku sudah tak bisa melihat sinar cinta yang selalu ia berikan padaku lagi. Dan sejak itu aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya, dan lagi tujuanku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya waktu itu kan memang sengaja untukmu " paparnya panjang lebar yang membuat Eunhyuk juga turut tersenyum.

" Kau benar-benar dewasa " puji Eunhyuk. Henry mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya sebentar. Mengurangi sesak di dadanya mungkin.

Hening~~~

Tak ada percakapan di antara keduanya.

Sampai suara Eunhyuk menginterupsi, " Aku melihatmu bersama Donghae waktu itu di ruang Osis. Kalian terlihat akrab seperti sedia kala. Ku pikir ia menerimamu kembali. Apa itu benar? "

Mata Henry terbuka " Eonnie melihatnya? " sedikit terkejut.

" Apa penjelasanku yang tadi masih belum meyakinkan? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku sudah melepasnya " kesal Henry.

" Ya, aku percaya padamu. Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan? " bertanya dengan sedikit menyelidik.

Henry mengidikkan bahunya, " Hanya percakapan tak penting. Yaa bisa di bilang juga permintaan maafku padanya. Dan Donghae Oppa memaafkanku " terangnya.

" Bisa lebih jelaskan secara kronologis dan terperinci? " pinta Eunhyuk yang membuat Henry tertawa renyah.

**~Flashback~**

Henry mendatangi ruang Osis untuk menemui Donghae. Segenap keberanian telah ia kumpulkan. ia tak peduli apa yang akan ia terima nanti dari Donghae, tapi yang pasti ia akan bertekad untuk menyelesaikannya secara gamblang. Ia akan meminta maaf dan mengubah semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja. Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan seorang namja yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Ia hafal betul siapa pemilik tubuh ini. Dari wangi tubuhnya saja Henry bisa menebak.

" Donghae Oppa "

Donghae menoleh, matanya sedikit menajam saat bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Henry. Seolah tak suka akan kehadiran Henry di hadapannya. " Aku ingin minta bicara padamu " sambungnya.

" Bicaralah " jawabnya sekenanya.

" Mianhae "

" Kalau hanya membahas masa lalu lebih baik kau keluar saja, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan "

Henry menahan lengan Donghae yang akan menjauh darinya, " Maafkan aku Oppa. Aku benar-benar minta maaf "

"..."

" Aku..waktu itu keluargaku ada kepentingan untuk perusahaan di luar negri, aku terpaksa ikut mereka "

" Lalu? "

Henry menelan ludah keluh. Ia akan memulai sebuah kebohongan lagi. Tapi tak ada cara lain, ia harus melakukan ini. " Aku tak ingin Oppa membenciku. Aku hanya ingin Oppa tahu kalau waktu itu Oppa tetaplah satu-satunya namja yang aku cintai, dan—"

" Sekarang aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaan ku. Jika kau ingin kembali padaku, maka maaf " potong Donghae. Henry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, " Aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau Oppa sudah tak akan pernah bisa ku miliki lagi. Tapi..bisakah? bisakah Oppa menganggapku sebagai seorang Dongsaeng sama seperti dulu awal kita bertemu? "

"..."

" Bisakah? Bisakah kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi? "

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Sejujurnya ia sudah tak membenci atau pun marah lagi pada Henry. Terlebih lagi ia mengingat bagaimana nasehat atau pun ucapan dari yeojacingunya waktu itu saat ia bertanya padanya. **" Eng, setiap manusia memiliki kesalahan Oppa. Tak peduli kesalahan itu besar atau kecil, selama orang tersebut sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus, kita sebagai sesama manusia harus bisa memaafkan. Awalnya memang sulit, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu jika kita mau berusaha untuk belajar memaafkan maka semua beban akan hilang. "**

Hanya dengan mengingat-ngingat kembali ucapan yeojanya yang manja itu akhirnya Donghae mengangguk, " Baiklah, kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi "

Henry tersenyum, " Bolehkah aku mencium Oppa? Sebagai tanda perpisahan dan awal yang baru bagi kita? "

Donghae hanya mengangguk. CHUUU~

Henry mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi namja tersebut.

**~FlashBack Off~**

**.**

Eunhyuk tertawa. Ia merasa bodoh sekarang. Menganggap Henry dan Donghae telah kembali merajut cinta. Pikirannya juga kini melayang pada seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil—Ryeowook. akkh~ jika ia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya mungkin ia akan sangat lebih merasa bodoh. Batin Eunhyuk.

" Jadi begitu? "

" Ne~ "

.

Pada akhirnya ini adalah sebuah game yang mana kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan

Jika kau ingin mengambilnya maka ambillah. Jika kau ingin mencurinya maka curilah ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

.

Mau ucapin terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat para reader deul yang udah ngasih semangat buat saya dan membuat saya jadi bisa agak tenang. Yeah, meskipun seseorang―yang ngeBASH ff ini masih saja meneror saya lewat PM :O

.

.

Special thanks :

Lee Vanhae, Lhyoraa, SunnieRyeong9, Kim Ryeong9, AiiuRyeong9, SparKSomniA0321, fiewook, yoon HyunWoon, dwiihae, Devi AF, PING, yelfmyeolchi98, KiKyuWook , thiefhanie fha ^^

sorry if your name is not listed. I just put my recollection. but I love all of you that always makes me a passion to continue this FF..^^

.

.

a warm hug :

aidagracilla29, Kyute EvilMagnae, pu3ryeosomnia, ryeong1234, Tabiwook, Miozel, , Xabilapersie26, , EternalClouds2421, , cashewlover14, R'wife, juneeryeosomnia, Kim Sooyeon, Pinky05KwmS, raya1004, Anneth Kim

.

.

I was a little tired. could you please give me a review that build upon the results of my FF?  
insert your opinion in a review box below it ^ ^~~

*Pasang Puppy Eyes*

.

.

.

I was Happy Vyrus

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 9**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menggandeng lengan Donghae erat, mengayun-ayunkannya seirama sambil tersenyum memandang sekelilingnya. Mungkin hanya sebuah pasar yang buka pada malam hari, tapi sungguh itu pun tetap membuat yeoja yang rambutnya kini dikucir menjadi satu sangat bahagia. Apa lagi saat ini ia sedang bersama dengan seseorang yang teramat ia cintai, uhmm..pasti semakin bahagia.

" Kau senang? "

Ryeowook menghadap Donghae sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, pertanda ia senang, bahagia malah. Donghae mengacak gemas poni depan Ryeowook membuat sang empunya mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Issh, dia tak suka jika rambutnya diacak-acak seperti itu. " Oppa~ nanti poniku tidak rapi lagi " rengeknya sembari menurunkan tangan Donghae dari atas kepalanya. Donghae kembali tertawa " Issh, kau ini lucu sekali sih " ucapnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipundak kecil Ryeowook.

" Oppa, aku mau itu~ " Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah tempat jajanan di pinggir jalan yang ternyata juga lumayan banyak pembelinya. Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " Kau mau makan Hoppang? " tanyanya heran. Tsk, yang benar saja, Ryeowook kan anak orang kaya, apa mungkin ia mau memakan makanan seperti Hoppang?

Ryeowook mengangguk, " Ne, aku mau itu. Ayo kesana, kita mengantri " tanpa persetujuan dari Donghae ia menarik lengan Donghae menuju tempat penjual Hoppang tersebut. Ryeowook mengantri diantrian paling belakang sendiri, badannya yang mungil membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang hilang. Kkk~

Donghae hanya memandang takjub pada gadis disampingnya ini. Jinjaa.. ia tak habis pikir bahwa ternyata orang seperti Ryeowook rela mengantri demi mendapatkan makanan yang harganya bisa terbilang murah. Oke, bukannya Donghae sombong, hanya saja ia baru mengetahu bahwa gadisnya ini pecinta jajanan murah yang berada di sepanjang pinggir jalan pasar malam. Donghae nampak tersenyum tipis. Gadis ini... baru empat bulan bersamanya sudah membuatnya kagum akan apa saja yang ia lakukan.

Ryeowook tampak berjinjit-jinjit kecil guna melihat berapa lagi antrian yang tersisa di depannya ini, jujur saja kakinya sudah mulai pegal-pegal. " Oppa~ kaki ku pegal " ucapnya memelas.

" Kalau begitu kita cari makanan lain saja baby, eothe? "

Kepala kecil Ryeowook menggeleng tegas. " Aku tidak mau. Aku sedang ingin makan Hoppang "

" Tapi kakimu? "

Pipi sebelah kanan Ryeowook menggembung lucu, " Gwenchana, antriannya kurang sedikit lagi. Tanggung, kita sudah menunggu lumayan lama " kaki kecil itu kembali berjinjit. Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan mendapati gadis itu yang begitu teguh pada pendiriannya. Ck, dia memang yeoja yang keras kepala— dan tentu saja Donghae menyukainya.

Semua hal tentang gadis manja disampingnya ini seolah membuatnya terjatuh semakin dalam pada pesonanya. Bahkan hal-hal kecil yang tak diketahui oleh orang lain pun dapat membuat Donghae semakin terpesona padanya.

.

Titik kecil yang mudah luput dari mata justru lebih esensial dari apapun ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

Yesung berjalan mondar-mandir gelisah di kamarnya. Sesekali ia menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya. Ponsel yang berada di genggamannya pun menjadi sasaran kegelisahannya dengan terpental jauh di lantai akibat dilempar terlalu kuat oleh Yesung. Jinja... ini sudah jam 8 malam, tapi kenapa Ryeowook belum juga pulang. Ia bisa kena masalah jika terjadi apa-apa padanya. Orangtuanya menitipkan hak penuh pada dirinya.

" Ryeowook-ah, kau dimana? " geramnya. Dengan wajah yang kusut dan berantakan akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Saat kakinya hampir saja mencapai pintu depan rumahnya, telphone rumahnya berdering, dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menghampiri telphone yang terletak di dekat dinding perbatasan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga tersebut.

" Yeobseo "

" Oppa~ "

Mata Yesung membelalak lebar saat mendengar suara disebrang sana yang amat ia kenal. Suara manja ituu..

" Wookie-ah, kau dimana? " nada kekhawatiran tersirat jelas ditelinganya.

" Aku sedang berada di pasar malam, ak— "

" Pasar malam? Astagaa~ ini sudah jam 8 Wookie, sekarang cepat bilang kau di pasar malam mana, Oppa akan menjemputmu " Yesung memotong ucapan Ryeowook.

Yesung bisa menebak dengan jelas bahwa yeoja mungil itu pasti sedang mempout bibirnya kesal. " Aku bersama dengan Donghae Oppa, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku berlebihan seperti itu "

Nyuuttt~

Hati Yesung terasa mendapat sebuah hantaman palu besar mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. mata Yesung terpejam erat dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas menekan dada kirinya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

" Oppa~ Oppa masih disana kan? "

Suara itu... " Ne~ kalau begitu jangan pulang malam-malam. Jaga dirimu baik-baik "

Yesung meletakkan telphone itu cepat, tak mau mendengar lagi suara manja disebrang sana yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tersayat secara bersamaan. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit saat yeoja itu menyebut nama namja lain. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Bukankah dulu kau yang melepaskannya Yesungie? Jadi kenapa kau menyesal?

" Yesung, ada apa? "

Yesung membuka mata cepat saat Umma nya sudah berada disampingnya. " Umma " panggilnya pelan. " Kau memikirkan Wookie? "

Yesung diam tak menyahut. " Sudahlah, ia sudah dewasa. Ia berhak menentukan jalannya, kau jangan terus-terusan memperlakukannya seperti Ryeowook yang dulu berusia 10 tahun "

"..."

" Umma tahu kau menyesal, tapi...bukankah semuanya sudah sia-sia saja jika kau menyesalinya sekarang? "

Yesung memeluk erat tubuh Umma nya. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat seorang Umma yang berhasil membuatnya tenang. " Dia terlihat bahagia dengan namjacingunya yang sekarang " tutur Umma Yesung lembut.

" Aku tahu itu Umma " jawabnya parau menahan tangis.

Sang Umma hanya menatap sendu anaknya yang kini masih memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tahu betul bahwa anak semata wayangnya itu kini tengah merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam hatinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua adalah keputusan Yesung. Ia memilih meninggalkan yeoja imut itu dulu, membuatnya menangis dan meninggalkan bekas sakit dihatinya.

.

Bukankah ini namanya bodoh? Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya, padahal dia sudah lama pergi dari sisimu.

.

.

Donghae kembali dibuat menganga oleh yeojacingunya itu. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini mereka sedang duduk di pinggir jalan dengan memandang langit yang dipenuhi bintang dengan Ryeowook yang sudah memakan Hoppang ketiganya itu. Donghae begitu takjub akan nafsu makan yeojanya yang benar-benar...

" Oppa~ kenapa menatapku terus begitu sih? " tanyanya sebal.

" Tidak, Oppa hanya heran dengan nafsu makanmu yang begitu besar padahal tubuhmu mungil begitu "

Ryeowook mengunyah hoppang yang sudah berada didalam mulutnya, " Maka dari itu aku butuh asupan makanan yang banyak agar aku bisa tumbuh lebih besar lagi "

Donghae hanya menanggainya dengan tertawa kecil. Issh, yeoja ini kan memang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan segala hal yang ada dalam dirinya. Manik mutiara hitamnya terus memantau perherakan gadisnya yang seolah benar-benar menikmati makanan tersebut.

" Apa hoppang begitu enak? Sampai kau bahagia seperti itu ketika memakannya? " Donghae tak tahan untuk tak bertanya saat sedari tadi ia melihat Ryeowook mengunyah sambil menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya padanya. Kekeke~ dia benar-benar lucu.

Ryeowook menelan hoppang terakhir dalam mulutnya dan meminum minuman kaleng yang disodorkan oleh Donghae untuknya, sedikit berbicara 'gomawo' ketika menerima minuman kaleng tersebut.

" Makanan apa saja akan terasa enak jika kita memakannya bersama orang yang kita suka "

Donghae membelalakkan matanya lucu ketika ucapan yang terkesan polos itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ryeowook kembali menampilkan cengirannya. " Oppa~ cepat habiskan makanan Oppa, nanti kita pulangnya terlalu malam " suruhnya pada Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menuruti permintaan yeojanya untuk segera menghabiskan makanannya. Donghae memakannya sambil memandang Ryeowook yang kini tengah mendongakkan kepalanya melihat keatas langit, dan juga bibir merah bak mawar itu bersenandung kecil, mengeluarkan suara-suara khas miliknya yang begitu indah.

Donghae tertawa kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook. iya, ternyata gadisnya itu benar bahwa makanan apa saja akan terasa nikmat jika dimakan bersama dengan orang yang disuka. Akh~ bersama gadis itu juga membuatnya menjadi orang yang tampak bodoh karena mengikuti semua yang dilakukannya. Betapa ia merasa konyol ketika mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan demi gadis bodoh disampingnya ini. Tapi, bukankah kita memang tak akan pernah jatuh cinta jika tak menjadi bodoh terlebih dahulu? ^^

GREEPP~

Mata karamel terang itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Kepalanya menoleh kesampingnya dan mendapati Donghaelah yang telah memeluknya. Jarak keduanya terlihat sangat dekat, hingga hidung mancung keduanya pun menempel. " Oppa~ "

" Hm? " jawabnya santai menghiraukan gadisnya yang kini tengah mati-matian menahan denyutan jantungnya yang sudah ingin pergi dari tempatnya.

" A-anou.. "

" Apa? " alisnya terangkat satu.

" A-ayo kita pu-pulang "

Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dan mencium sekilas bibir menggoda itu dengan gemas. Tangannya terangkat dan kembali melakukan kebiasaannya mengacak rambut panjang yang halus itu. " Ne~ kajja "

Donghae menarik lengan kurus itu dan membawanya berjalan beriringan bersama menuju tempat motornya yang terparkir di tempat parkir yang memang sudah disediakan.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Sesekali Donghae mencemol pipi gembut itu gemas, menggoda Ryeowook yang tampak kesal karena ulah Donghae yang sangat mengesalkan itu. " Jelek " ucap Donghae tiba-tiba.

Alis Ryeowook menyatu menjadi satu, memberi kesan marah yang sebenarnya terlihat lebih mirip dengan..

" Jelek seperti Angry Bird " lagi, Donghae melontarkan ucapan yang benar-benar telah menyebabkan telinga Ryeowook panas. " Oppa juga jelek, seperti ikan " balasnya.

" Tapi banyak yang menyukaiku "

" Issh, mereka hanya buta saja. Mencintai namja ikan jelek seperti Oppa "

Donghae kembali mengacak surai kecoklatan itu, " Sudahlah, Oppa sedang tidak mood bertengkar denganmu, umhhh~ Oppa ingin memelukmu terus Chagy " kedua tangan Donghae itu kini merangkul pinggang ramping yeojanya dari samping. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bersemu merah dengan balas memeluk Donghae.

.

Tak perlu memikirkannya lagi, bertindaklah dengan hatimu, maka itu lebih baik dari pada terpaku lama untuk berfikir

.

.

Yesung berdiri disamping jendela kamarnya menunggu seseorang yang ia khawatirkan. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit saat memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Matanya menyorot tajam keadaan diluar sana yang tampak masih sepi-sepi saja, dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Ryeowooknya akan pulang. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tak senantiasa letih untuk menunggu kepulangannya.

Hah~ dengan menghela nafas akhirnya ia lebih memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi meja belajarnya yang mengarah tepat pada keluar jendela kamarnya. Mata obsidian itu memandang penuh sendu pada vigora foto yang menampilkan gambarnya dengan Ryeowook beberapa tahun silam. Rasanya ingin sekali kembali pada saat dimana dulu Ryeowook begitu bergantung pada dirinya, Ryeowook yang selalu memeluknya manja, dan Ryeowook yang selalu...mencintainya.

Diusapnya dengan kasar wajah tampan itu, matanya menengadah keatas demi menahan lelehan bening agar tak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ughh~ dia namja dan ia tak boleh menangis. Jebalyoo~ jangan berubah menjadi lelaki cengeng.

Yesung menolak segala pemikiran tentang masa lalunya, tapi semakin ia mencoba menguburnya, ingatan itu justru memperlihatkan betapa kejamnya ia dulu kepada Ryeowook.

**~ FlashBack ~**

Mata gadis kecil itu sudah berair saat ia melihat namja yang terpaut usia 4 tahun diatasnya kini tengah menggandeng yeoja cantik yang terlihat begitu dewasa dibandingnya. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah seperti hendak menangis, tapi nyatanya yeoja ini tak meneteskan air mata, air mata itu hanya menggenang dipelupuk matanya, sepertinya ia menahannya agar tak jatuh saat itu juga.

" Oppa~ "

Namja yang dipanggil Oppa itu mneghela nafas berat, ada rasa menyesal saat harus mengucapkannya, " Mianhae, Oppa tak bisa menemanimu pergi ke tempat kursus pianomu "

" Tapi Oppa sudah berjanji tadi " suaranya terdengar sangat lirih.

" Wookie, Oppa mohon mengertilah. Hari ini yeojacingu Oppa ulang tahun dan Oppa harus menemaninya merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Oppa mohon~ " sedikit memohon dan masih tetap berdiri dengan tangan yang menggandeng yeojacingunya itu.

Ryeowook menunduk. Sakit~ perasaan ini begitu sesak. Yesung Oppa nya lebih memilih menemani yeoja yang ia bilang adalah yeojacingunya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya dari pada mengantarnya ketempat kursusnya. Dengan berat hati, kepala kecil itu akhirnya mengangguk.

" Sekali lagi Mianhae, lain kali Oppa akan mengantarmu ne~ " tangan itu mengacak gemas rambut depannya. " Nanti Oppa akan belikan boneka Jerapah untukmu, Arra? "

Lagi, kepala itu hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Seolah kehilangan pita suaranya, Ryeowook hanya mampu mengangguk dan menggeleng saja, dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya ia berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Yesung dan kembali menuju rumahnya.

Yesung memandang sendu kepergian yeoja mungil itu. Ia bukannya tak tahu bahwa yeoja itu mencintainya, hanya saja...

Sesampainya dirumah, Ryeowook langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa membalas perkataan dari Ummanya, ia tak punya baanyak waktu lagi sebelum lelehan bening itu meluncur bebas dari matanya.

Ryeowook menghambur diranjangnya yang dipenuhi dengan boneka jerapah. Posisinya yang tengkurap membuat wajahnya tenggelam pada bantal berbentuk hati miliknya. Tangan kecil yeoja bermata karamel itu memukul-mukul ranjang, bantal, guling atau apapun itu demi melampiaskan rasa sesak dihatinya.

Jinja.. saat orang yang kau sayangi lebih memilih pergi bersama orang lain selain dirimu dan ditambah ia mengklaim bahwa yeoja itu adalah yeojacingunya, pasti akan terasa sangat sakit dan sesak di rongga dadamu. Yeoja mungil yang berusia 12 tahun itu sudah mengerti apa arti dari menyukai, disukai, sakit dan disakiti. Meskipun usianya muda tapi ia memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi.

Perasaan sesak itu semakin menjadi saat menyadari bahwa Yesung—orang yang dicintainya tak pernah mencintainya. Ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa selama ini Yesung baik padanya bahwa Yesung hanyalah mengangganya seorang dongsaeng dan tak lebih. Tapi salahkah? Salahkah jika ia berharap?

" Hikz, sakit " Ryeowook duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah menunduk dengan menekan dada kirinya. Sakit, rasanya benar-benar seperti dicubit keras oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

**~ Flashback Off ~**

Yesung menelan ludah keluh saat mengingat hal-hal yang dahulu pastilah sangat menyakiti yeoja polos itu. Yeoja yang bahkan baru pertama kali merasakan cinta, yeoja polos yang bermimpi membangun rumah tangga bersamanya, dan yeoja yang baru pertama kali merasakan sebuah hal yang dinamakan 'cinta pertama' harus ia patahkan hatinya. oh, betapa kejamnya ia dulu pada yeoja mungil itu.

Mata obsidian itu beralih memandang keluar, dan dibawah sana— didepan gerbang rumah yang berada disebelah rumahnya, yeoja dan namja yang nampak saling tersenyum. Sang namja mengecup kening yeojanya dengan lembut. Yesung kali ini memejamkan matanya saat Donghae memagut lembut bibir cerry itu. Mata Yesung tak sanggup jika harus melihat hal itu. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya secara kasar. Matanya kembali tertutup rapat. " Ryeowook-ah ~ kau melukaiku " gumamnya pelan.

.

Tapi... meski pedih, berat dan membuatku sangat terluka, Aku tetap suka dia ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan sebelah kakinya, tangannya memegang segelas kopi yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Sungmin yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Mata Kyuhyun terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Dan Sungmin yang sebenarnya telah mengajak Kyuhyun keluar malam ini berjanji akan meneraktirnya, awalnya Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah, tapi karena kegigihan Sungmin, akhirnya ia luluh juga.

Dan seperti yang kalian lihat. Kyuhyun diam seperti patung sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi ditangannya itu. Lain dengan Kyuhyun lain lagi dengan Sungmin. Yeoja itu justru tengah tersenyum bahagia karena bisa memandang wajah Kyuhyun dimalam hari seperti ini yang tampak memerah karena diterpa angin malam yang begitu dingin. Mata foxy itu terus saja menjelajah setiap inci pahatan Tuhan yang tampak begitu indah dan menawan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Hatinya berdegup kencang saat matanya berhenti tepat dibibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. ughh~ ia jadi berpikiran bagaimana rasa bibir yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu. Kkk~

" Noona, bisa tidak jangan memandangku dengan wajah seperti itu "

Uggh! Sial. Ia ketahuan. Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sembari meringis kecil menahan malu. " Jadi, Noona mau apa sampai menyuruhku datang di taman malam-malam begini? "

Bola mata Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah guna mencari alasan yang tept untuk jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada Kyuhyun, karena jujur saja ia hanya ingin bertemu Kyuhyun.

" Noona! " panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

" Err..sebenarnya tidak ada sih. Hanya saja, aku...aku sedang tak ada teman di asrama sekolah Kyu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengajakmu keluar mencari udara..hehe " ucapannya diakhiri dengan cengiran lebar. Sungmin sudah was-was dan mempersiapkan mental jika saja Kyuhyun akan membentaknya atau memarahinya karena membuang waktunya. Tapi semua perkiraannya tergantikan dengan mata yang membelalak tak percaya saat melihat Kyuhyun justru terkekeh kecil. Mata foxy itu mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Tumben, Kyuhyun tidak marah.

" Ck, Noona benar-benar seperti anak kecil " tangan Kyuhyun terulus untuk membelai rambut Sungmin yang dicat berwarna pirang. Sungmin bersemu merah saat Kyuhyun menatapnya intens.

" Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Aku bosan jika harus diam terus " ungkapnya jujur dengan membuang gelas kopinya ke tempat yang tersedia di tong sampah tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sungmin berfikir, mencari ide agar Kyuhyun merasa nyaman keluar dengannya dan juga agar Kyuhyun tak bosan. Tapi saat otaknya masih berfikir, secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik lengan Kyuhyun membawanya berjalan menjauh dari taman tersebut dan berhenti disebuah ayunan. Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di ayunan tersebut, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia mendorong ayunan itu membuat Sungmin yang masih menetralkan degup jantungnya harus berteriak keras.

" Kyaaa* apa yang kau lakukan Kyu? " pegangan tangannya mengerat pada tali ayunan itu. Kyuhyun tertawa, " Tentu saja mendorong ayunanmu Noona " jawabnya dengan masih mengayunkan ayunan itu keras. Sungmin berteriak heboh, yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

Keduanya tertawa bahagia. Sungmin yang baru pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun tertawa begitu bahagia pun mau tak mau ikut bahagia. Jinja.. ia senang sekali karena Kyuhyun rela tertawa padanya.

" Kyu~ apa yang kau lakukan jika kau mencintai seseorang yang sebenarnya tak pernah menyadari bahwa kau mencintai orang tersebut? "

Kyuhyun sedikit memelankan tempo ayunanya saat ia mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin. " Aku? Engg, mungkin aku akan mencoba mengutarakannya "

Sungmin memejamkan matanya seolah ucapan Kyuhyun barusan akan ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam benaknya. " Tapi jika ia tak bisa menerima perasaanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

Kali ini Kyuhyun menghentikan dorongannya, membiarkan ayunan yang dinaiki Sungmin berhenti begitu saja. Kyuhyun menunduk, pertanyaan Sungmin barusan seperti menyindirnya. " Entahlah " akhirnya jawaban bodoh itulah yang muncul dari bibir tebalnya.

Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti merasa tersindir dengan ucapannya, tapi tidak. Ia tak bermaksud menyindir Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana dan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan jika Kyuhyun berada diposisinya. Ya! Sungmin sebenarnya menanyakan hal itu hanya mencari jawaban untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bimbang, akan langkah apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia lelah berdiam diri terus, dan ia juga tak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini mengakar terlalu dalam dihatinya.

" Kapan kau akan membeberkan semua perasaanmu pada Ryeowook? "

Kyuhyun mendongak. " Aku..masih belum tahu. Karena ku rasa aku masih nyaman dengan hubunganku yang seperti ini "

'Pembohong. Kau pembohong Kyu'— inner Sungmin. Tapi meskipun begitu ia tak berani mengungkapkannya secara langsung, karena dirinya pun juga merasa menjadi seorang pembohong karena menutupi semuanya dari Kyuhyun. menutupi perasaan cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

" Yang pasti aku akan menunggunya "

Sungmin tersenyum pahit saat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. jadi...kau akan menunggunya?

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. " Tapi, jika seandainya ada seseorang yang secara diam-diam mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? " sedikit ada nada keraguan saat mengucapkannya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Sunbaenya itu.

" Aku akan sangat berterimakasih padanya karena sudah mau mencintai seorang pengecut sepertiku " Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa seolah ucapan Sungmin barusan hanya lah sebuah candaan semata. Hei Kyu! Buka matamu, sadarlah bahwa Sungmin tersakiti dengan ucapanmu barusan.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Kyuhyun merogoh smart phonenya saat merasa ada email masuk di ponselnya. Mata Kyuhyun memicing, dan detik berikutnya Sungmin dapat melihat binar bahagia dan senyum tulus yang terukir di bibirnya. Dalam hati Sungmin bertanya-tanya akan siapa gerangan yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu tulus.

Terlihat ibu jari Kyuhyun mengetikkan sebuah balasan untuk seseorang yang telah mengiriminya email tersebut. Sungmin masih diam, memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan namja yang ia cintai itu. Tak mau berniat mengusik, ia masih saja menunggu Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Tak berapa lama kemudian, balasan email yang entah dari siapa itu kembali masuk diponsel Kyuhyun. kali ini tak hanya senyum tulus yang ditampilkan oleh Kyuhyun, tapi juga mata tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibir kissable saat membaca email tersebut. Merasa diacuhkan, Sungmin pun akhirnya menoel lengan Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi terpusat pada ponselnya menjadi terpusat pada yeoja kelinci itu.

" Ada apa Noona? "

" Kau yang ada apa. Tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila saat membaca email diponselmu "

Kyuhyun terkekeh, " Mianhae, nah kkajja kita pulang. Ini sudah malam, seseorang bilang padaku bahwa udara malam hari itu tak baik untuk kesehatan. Aku antar sampai depan asrama sekolah "

Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu dari Sungmin. Dengan wajah kesal akhirnya Sungmin pun mengikuti langkah panjang Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu didepannya.

.

Boleh sih setia menunggunya, tapi kau juga harus bergerak cepat seperti angin saat perasaan itu masih hangat.

Kalau kau lamban, dia bisa menghilang dari hadapanmu sebelum kau sempat mengungkapkan perasaanmu,

Dan semua akan terlambat ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan wajah yang berseri, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu murung. Ponsel itu bahkan ia genggam dengan erat sambil berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Bibirnya bergumam tidak jelas tapi yang pasti ia sedang senang sekali. Dan masih setia bebaring di ranjangnya sembari menatap ponsel itu tanpa berkedip, mungkin ia menunggu balasan email dari seseorang itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berda di kamarnya itu. Badannya terasa segar setelah hampir seharian ini ia melakukan aktifitas, ditambah ia baru saja pulang dari pasar malam bersama Donghae, ugghh~ pasti tadi ia sangat bau. Ryeowook berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Menyisir rambut panjang itu dengan hati-hati dan sesekali bibirnya tersenyum menadang pantulan dirinya sendiri. Entahlah apa yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran yeoja mungil itu, yang pasti ia senang.

Setelah dirasa rambutnya sudah rapi, ia kini memilih duduk diranjangnya yang dipenuhi boneka jerapah itu. Mengambil ponsel yang tadi ia letakkan dimeja nakas, lalu berpikir sejenak.

Matanya sesekali memutar kesana-kemari, dan bibirnya tampak maju beberapa centi, lalu digantikan dengan menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Issh~ sebenarnya yeoja ini kenapa sih?

" Donghae Oppa tadi bilang sedang lelah, besok ia ada pertandingan basket. Uhhmm, berarti malam ini Oppa tak bisa menemaniku " keluhnya entah pada siapa dengan masih memegan ponsel ditangannya. Tangan itu mencari-cari kontak nama di ponselnya, dan kali ini kepalanya mendongak. " Kalau aku menghubungi Taemin, pasti sekarang ia sedang dengan Henry " matanya menerawang jauh kedepan. Membayangkan bagaimana seorang Lee Taemin yang kini sedang bersenda gurau dengan Henry. Mata karamel itu sudah berkaca-kaca membayangkannya. Pikiran ditinggalkan oleh Taemin sahabatnya itu membuatnya teramat sedih. Ia tak mau kehilangan Taemin, baginya Taemin adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Tak mau bersikap cengeng, ia menghapus kasar genangan air asin yang sudah hampr tumpah disudut matanya itu. Tangannya kembali lincah mencari-cari nama dikontaknya itu.

Eunhyuk Sunbae?—innernya berfikir. Tapi detik berikutnya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Pasti aku akan dijadikan babi rica-rica olehnya jika menganggunya malam-malam begini " Ryeowook bergidik ngeri membayangkan kemarahan Eunhyuk.

" Kalau Siwon Oppa..pasti dia juga sudah tidur. Huft~ " gumamnya.

" Onew? Ah, dia juga sudah punya kekasih, aku bisa dibantai oleh diva cantik itu " Ryeowook bermonolog disetiap nama kontak yang ia jumpai.

" Yesung Oppa? " Ryeowook tampak berfikir sejenak. Detik berikutnya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirim email pada namja itu.

**To : Yesungie Oppa**

**Oppa! Sedang apa?**

**Apa Oppa sudah tidur?**

—**sent**

Ryeowook bersenandung kecil saat menunggu balasan dari namja itu.

**From : Yesungie Oppa**

**Hmm? Oppa sudah mau tidur. Kau cepatlah tidur!**

Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. Lalu kali ini ia mengirim sebuah email kepada orang lain.

**To : Evil Cho**

**Kyuhyun jelek~ kau sedang apa?**

—**sent**

Ryeowook memutar-mutar ponselya di tangannya. Berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akan membalas emailnya dan mau menemaninya malam ini. Issh, tidak bisa tidur di malam hari dengan tiadanya teman itu membosankan tahu.

**From : Evil Cho**

**Aku sedang berada ditaman. Ada apa baby Wookie?**

Jari-jari ramping itu mengetik email membalas pesan Kyuhyun.

**To : Evil Cho**

**Ditaman? Malam-malam begini? Kau gila! Cepat pulang, udara malam hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan.**

**Aku hanya sedang tak bisa tidur, jadi memutuskan untuk menghubungimu. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu.**

—**sent**

**.**

**From : Evil Cho**

**Kkk~ baiklah aku akan segera pulang ke rumah baby.**

**Kau tak bisa tidur? Mau ku temani?**

Ryeowook memekik girang saat ternyata Kyuhyun lebih dulu menawarinya. Segera saja ibu jarinya menari lincah di layar touch screen itu.

**To : Evil Cho**

**Eung~ temani aku malam ini. Aku sedang kesepian. Hihi ^^**

—**sent**

Kedua orang itu saling membalas mengirim email. Wajah Ryeowook terkadang merasa puas seolah ia telah berhasil membuat evil itu marah, tapi juga terkadang cemberut bak anak kecil yang diejek oleh teman sebayanya. Entah sampai jam berapa keduanya bertukar email, tapi yang pasti mereka berdua benar-benar larut dalam obrolan yang entah apa saja yang telah mereka bahas.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Bak mendapat sebuah emas yang turun dari langit, Ryeowook dengan cepat menyambar ponsel itu lalu membuka email itu. Senyumnya sudah mengembang, tapi detik berikutnya senyum itu digantikan dengan wajah bingung. Alisnya bertaut. " Orang ini belum tidur ternyata. Issh "

**From : Prince Fishy**

**Berhenti tidur malam. Cepat tidur baby. Kiss :***

.

Ryeowook segera membalas email tersebut.

**To : Prince Fishy**

**Aku sudah tidur Oppa~**

—**sent**

Dengan masih mengirim email pada Donghae, ponsel Ryeowook bergetar kembali menandakan ada email lain yang masuk. Dan untuk kali ini memang benar bahwa email itu dari Kyuhyun. setelah membaca email tersebut ia juga kembali mengirim balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

Lagi, ponselnya bergetar.

**From : Prince Fishy**

**Kau sudah tidur kenapa masih bisa membalas pesan Oppa heoh?**

**Berdusta pada Oppa? *Angry***

Wajah Ryeowook memerah. Tangan sebelahnya yang bebas memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Uggh~ betapa bodohnya ia. Jelas saja ia belum tidur jika ia masih bisa membalas pesan Donghaenya. Issh, Kim Ryeowook kenapa kau begitu bodoh. Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!

Ryeowook tak berniat membalas pesan tesebut dan lebih memilih mematikan ponselnya. Sedikit meniup poninya sendiri ia berjalan menuju dapur dirumahnya tersebut. Membuat segelas susu mungkin bisa membuatnya mengantuk dan tidur.

.

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

Eunhyuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tidur semalaman. Menguap lebar dengan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Hari ini sepertinya ia butuh asupan makan yang banyak mengingat hari ini ada pertandingan basket. Ia pasti akan berteriak-teriak memberi semangat bagi tim Siwon. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kala bayangan namja itu menari di angan-angannya.

.

Semua benda atau sesuatu hal itu memiliki tempatnya masing-masing.

Sebelum semuanya menjadi tak dapat dielakkan, sebaiknya setiap planet tetap menempati porosnya masing-masing, atau akan terjadi benturan yang tak diharapkan.

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

Seperti biasanya Ryeowook berangkat sekolah diantarkan oleh Yesung. Tapi kali ini ada sedikit perbedaan karena pagi ini Ryeowook tak hanya membawa ransel sekolahnya saja melainkan juga membawa sebuah tas besar yang mungkin berisi apa saja yang akan ia angkut ditempat tinggal barunya. Tempat tinggal baru? —tentu saja apartementnya.

" Kau kan bisa menginap dirumah Oppa, tak perlu sampai tinggal di asrama sekolah kan? "

Yesung masih saja mempermasalahkan masalah kepindahan Ryeowook pagi ini entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar tak rela jika harus membiarkan Ryeowook tinggal ditempat yang sedikit jauh darinya. Hah~ sudah cukup selama 3 tahun ini ia berada dinegara berbeda dengan Ryeowook, tapi kenapa sekarang Ryeowook malah memilih tidur di asrama sekolah? Itu berarti intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin berkurang.

" Oppa~ berhentilah mengkhawatirkan aku seperti ini. Aku sudah besar tahu! " ucapnya sedikit kesal dengan bibir dipoutkan.

Yesung tak menimpali ucapan gadis disampingnya itu. Ia lebih memilih diam dengan masih memusatkan pandangan didepan. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan jauh berbeda sekali dengan yang ada dihatinya. Siapa yang sangka bahwa namja dengan wajah datar itu sebenarnya tengah mati-matian menahan denyutan sakit di dadanya saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang seolah sudah tak mau diurusi lagi olehnya. Yesung sadar, Ryeowooknya memang sudah dewasa, tapi apa tidak boleh jika ia masih mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook seperti dulu saat ia masih kecil? Ia benar-benar mencintai yeoja berpostur mungil itu.

" Oppa, marah? " Ryeowook yang tadi mempout bibirnya seolah kesal dengan Yesung kini malah berbalik khawatir karena Yesung Oppanya tak menanggapi omongannya. Sedikit sedih juga ketika Yesung mengabaikannya. Oke, Ryeowook memang sudah tak mencintai Yesung lagi. Tapi kan tetap saja ia tak suka jika ia diacuhkan, apa lagi jika oleh orang-orang yang berharga untuknya. Ia benar-benar benci itu. " Oppa~ " merengek manja dengan menarik lengan kemeja Yesung. Tapi Yesung tetap bergeming. Tak menanggapi maupun menoleh bahkan tak melirik sedikit pun pada yeoja itu.

Suara manja Ryeowook itu membuat Yesung semakin tak tahan jika harus jauh dari yeoja ini. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan suara ini. Suara yang sudah sangat ia hafal meskipun sudah 3 tahun tak ia dengar. Suara yang masih tetap sama sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang dengan alasan menuntut ilmu disana, meninggalkan yeoja itu menangis sendirian memikirkan dirinya.

" Oppa, jangan marah..hukz "

Cukup! Yesung akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dihapusnya genangan air asin itu dengan lembut. " Oppa tidak marah Wookie " jawabnya lembut.

" Lalu kenapa Oppa mengabaikanku? Hukz..hukz.." tangannya mengucek matanya yang berair. Uggh~ dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Yesung tersenyum. " Kau tidak lihat Oppa sedang menyetir huh? "

Ryeowook memandang Yesung yang kini sudah kembali memfokuskan pandangan didepan. " Setidaknya berikan tanggapan akan omonganku kan! " ia kembali bersungut.

Tawa kecil tak bisa Yesung tahan lagi. Issh, gadis ini selalu saja membuatnya bahagia dan sedih secara bersamaan. " Ne~ mianhae baby. Dan mulai sekarang Oppa tak akan over protective lagi padamu. Kau berhak menetukan jalanmu sendiri. " Berat. Rasanya sangat berat saat bibir itu mengutarakan ucapan yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia utarakan. Sakit, rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Ryeowook menunduk. Memilih memilin ujung seragamnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang.

" Nah, sudah sampai. Cepatlah turun sebelum kau terlambat dan mendapat hukuman lagi dari Sunbaemu yang sangar itu "

" Ini masih sangat pagi, jadi aku tak akan telat " jawabnya sembari turun dari mobil itu dan menuju ke bagasi yang diikuti oleh Yesung.

" Wookie~ " panggil Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook diam tak melakukan apa-apa.

" Ryeowook-ah~ "

Ryeowook melihat wajah Yesung. " Oppa~ aku akan sering-sering pulang kok "

Alis Yesung bertaut. " Hmm? "

" Yasudah, aku sekolah dulu. Jaga diri Oppa baik-baik selama aku tak ada disamping Oppa ya~ " tersenyum manis. Yesung mengacak rambut panjang yang terkucir satu itu dengan gemas, " Seharusnya Oppa yang bicara seperti itu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan melakukan hal aneh dan jadilah anak yang pandai. Oke "

Dengan susah payah Ryeowook membawa keluar tas besarnya dari bagasi mobil Yesung. Ia menolak pertolongan Yesung dan lebih memilih membawanya sendiri dengan beban berat seperti itu.

" Hati-hati Oppa " tangannya melambai saat mobil Yesung sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

Ia menarik nafasnya berat. Memberi jeda sebentar untuk merenggangkan jari-jari tangannya. Lalu ia sekuat tenaga membawa tas yang berisi beban berat itu menuju asrama sekolahnya. Suasana sekolah masih sepi, karena memang ini masih teramat pagi. Jika saja ia tak melakukan kepindahan pagi ini bisa saja ia akan terlambat seperti biasanya. Letak asrama memang satu wilayah dengan sekolahannya, hanya saja asrama berada disamping kanan dan sedikit agak jauh dari sekolah.

Satpam yang berada didepan gerbang sekolah itu menyapa Ryeowook dengan sedikit menggodanya karena kali ini Ryeowook datang sangat pagi. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. " Ahjussi genit " cibirnya.

" Heoh? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatai ku genit Ryeowook-ah, aku kan cuman menyapamu. Dan lagi aku ini belum menikah, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Ahjussi "

Entah karena sangking akrabnya mereka atau apa sampai satpam itu pun memanggil Ryeowook dengan sapaan akrab seperti itu.

" Issh, tapi Ahjussi kan memang sudah tua jadi wajar aku memanggil anda Ahjussi. Yasudah, aku mau ke asrama dulu ne, pai pai Ahjussi " tangannya melambai kearah Satpam yang masih tersenyum padanya. Satpam itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan yeoja mungil itu. " Anak itu..benar-benar " gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Kepala asrama itu mengantar Ryeowook menuju kamarnya. Selama dalam perjalanan menaiki tangga dua dimana kamar yang akan ia tempati selama 3 bulan itu dalam hati Ryeowook benar-benar berdo'a meminta pada Tuhan untuk memberikannya roomate yang baik dan mengerti akan dirinya yang manja itu. Ughh~ ia benar-benar takut. Takut yang dimaksud adalah ia takut jika ia akan menganggu ketentraman roomatenya itu dengan segala keadaannya yang..well dia sangat cerewet dan cengeng.

Kepala asrama itu mengetuk sebuah pintu dengan nomor 102. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari luar yang menyuruh mereka menunggu. Uhm, mungkin ia sedang di kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama setelah itu, pintu tersebut terbuka menampilkan seorang yeoja dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang kini memakai sandal dengan motif kelinci berwarna pink.

Mata Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjap lucu kala ia memandangi yeoja didepannya itu. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas legah. " Fiuuhh~ "

Dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena roomatenya kali ini ternyata Sunbaenya sendiri, dan lagi Ryeowook juga mengenalnya. " Sungmin-ssi, mulai sekarang Ryeowook-ssi akan menjadi roomatemu. Nah, kalian harus akur dan jangan membuat keributan "

" Ne~ " jawab keduanya kompak. Sang kepala srama itu mengangguk sekilas lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan kedua roomat baru itu. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar kepada Sungmin yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum canggung olehnya. " Sungmin Sunbae, issh aku bahagia sekali ternyata Sunbae yang menjadi roomate ku. Padahal hatiku sudah ingin copot saja saat belum mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi roomate ku. Ummh, dan sekarang aku sudah cukup senang karena ternyata roomate ku adalah Sunbae, hihi^^ " Ryeowook berceloteh panjang lebar dengan masih berdiri diluar pintu. Sungmin tersenyum lagi, dan mulai mengajak Ryeowook masuk dengan membawakan tas besarnya.

Ryeowook mengikutinya dan menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan pelan. " Sunbae, apa Sunbae senang satu kamar denganku? " tanyanya terus terang.

" Sepertinya aku akan senang. Kau kan orang yang menyenangkan " tanggap Sungmin dengan masih menatap baju-baju Ryeowook dilemari besar milik mereka. Ryeowook manggut-manggut dengan tangan yang berada di dagunya. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika sekarang Sungmin seolah menjadi pembantunya yang menatakan baju-bajunya.

" Sunbae juga orang yang sangat menyenangkan kok "

Sungmin membalikkan badannya menghadap Ryeowook, " Memang kau tahu kalau aku orang yang menyenangkan? "

Cengiran lebar terpampang jelas diwajah imut itu, " Tidak sih! Hehe, tapi aku bisa melihat kok kalau Sunbae itu orang yang menyenangkan, buktinya Kyuhyun saja bisa dekat dengan Sunbae "

DEG!

Lagi, Sungmin kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Ryeowook dengan wajah yang sedikit tegang. " Kau..tahu aku dekat dengan..maksudku, kau tah— "

" Aku mengetahuinya " potong Ryeowook cepat. Sungmin masih diam.

" Kyuhyun yang bercerita kepadaku "

Jantung Sungmin kembali berdetak cepat. Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang kedekatan mereka pada Ryeowook? apa Kyuhyun sengaja menceritakannya hanya karena ia ingin Ryeowook cemburu? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dipikiran Sungmin.

" Aku cukup senang karena akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa berteman dengan Sunbae " lanjutnya.

" Wae? "

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya sedikit, matanya menerawang keatas seolah mencari jawaban akan pertanyaan Sungmin. " Entahlah, aku hanya senang. Karena selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa dekat dengan orang lain terutama yeoja kalaupun ada paling itu adalah namja yaitu Onew, karena Onew sahabatnya sejak di SMP " menjawab dengan diakhiri senyum manis olehnya.

" Tapi ku rasa kau dekat dengannya "

" Ya, Kyuhyun memang dekat denganku. Selebihnya ia tak pernah berinteraksi dengan yeoja-yeoja lain jika tidak sedang mendesak sekali sih " kali ini Ryeowook turun dari acara duduknya diranjangnya dan ikut serta membantu Sungmin membereskan baju-bajunya untuk ditaruh didalam almarinya.

" Sepertinya kau mengetahui sekali semua tentangnya ya? " Sungmin tersenyum terpaksa guna menyembunyikan guratan sedih dan kecewa pada wajahnya. Ia tak mau jika orang disampingnya ini mengetahui perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Tidak. Aku bukannya mengetahui segalanya tentangnya, aku bahkan tak tahu siapa kekasihnya. Selama ini aku hanya mengikuti apa yang mengalir dalam hidupku, dan menjalani persahabatan dengannya adalah salah satunya. Lagi pula Kyuhyun orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Meskipun ia sangat terlihat tak bersahabat tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang cukup baik "

Sungmin hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Meskipun diwajahnya seolah acuh tak acuh akan pembicaraan tentang Kyuhyun, tapi jujur saja ia sekarang ini sedang berfikir keras. Ia berfikir keras akan yeoja disampingnya ini. Berfikir keras apakah yeoja manja ini benar-benar tak mengerti akan perasaan Kyuhyun atau memang sengaja tak mau tahu?

" Menurut Sunbae bagaimana? "

" Bagaimana apanya? " Sungmin masih membereskan barang-barang Ryeowook.

" Kyuhyun, apa dia orang yang menyenangkan saat bersama Sunbae? "

Sungmin diam sejenak, mencoba memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk yeoja ini, " Yah, ku rasa dia orang yang menyenangkan "

Ryeowook kembali manggut-manggut.

Setelah mereka sudah menatap rapih baju-baju Ryeowook, keduanya kini bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Ryeowook masih berjongkok menalikan tali sepatunya sedangkan Sungmin sudah mau pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan Ryeowook tapi ternyata langkahnya terhenti karena Ryeowook menahan kakinya. Sungmin menunduk guna melihat yeoja mungil itu, " Ada apa? "

" Tunggu aku Sunbae, aku masih mengikat tali sepatu ku " rengeknya seperti anak kecil. Hah~ mau tak mau Sungmin pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk meng'iya'kan. " Jeongmal gomawo "

Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan. Ryeowook menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan mengayun-ayunkannya bersamaan, seperti seorang sahabat yang telah lama bersama. Tersenyum senang setiap berpapasan dengan murid-murid yang juga tinggal di asrama. Saat keduanya berjalan untuk berbelok menuruni anak tangga, mata karamel indah itu melihat seseorang..ah maksudku dua orang yang kini tengah berjalan bersama dengan saling tersenyum. Hati Ryeowook mencelos saat melihatnya. " Taemin-ah " gumamnya lirih.

Sungmin yang juga melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Ryeowook pun akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Ryeowook. " Dia sahabatmu kan? "

" Ekkh? "

" Yeoja yang berambut sedikit merah itu sahabatmu kan? ku lihat dia akhir-akhir ini sangat akrab sekali dengan anak baru itu. Mereka satu kamar " jelas Sungmin.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk. " Aku mengerti "

Sungmin menangkap nada suara yang bergetar dari Ryeowook. Tapi ia tak mau berbicara lebih panjang lagi, karena kini mereka sudah harus berpisah mengingat kelas mereka berbeda. " Sampai nanti Sunbae " tangannya melambai pada Sungmin sebagai salam perpisahan yang dibalas hanya dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin.

.

Sahabat...

Jika seseorang bertanya apa itu sahabat, maka aku akan menyebut namamu sebagai arti sahabat ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

**.**

.

Sungmin memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah datar. Menghampiri sanga sahabat yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu berada dikelas. Mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping sang sahabat yang kini sepertinya tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Sungmin masih diam memilih memandangi sahabatnya yang entah sedang memikirkan apa. Tak mau lebih lama menjadi patung akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil sahabatnya itu.

" Hyukkie "

Eunhyuk menoleh cepat menghadap Sungmin sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos. " Minnie? Kapan kau sampai "

Sungmin membuka 5 jarinya lebar-lebar menandakan bahwa ia sudah 5 menit disini. " 5 menit? Kok aku tidak tahu? " bingungnya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Kau sih yang terlalu asyik mengkhayal " ejeknya. Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. " Mianhae. " Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

" Oh ya, kau tahu aku sekarang sekamar dengan siapa? "

Eunhyuk menggeleng lemah " Memang dengan siapa? "

" Dengan nona manja itu "

" Nona manja? Maksudmu..."

" Ya, Ryeowook. yeojacingu Donghae "

Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Bukannya Ryeowook itu rumahnya tak seberapa jauh dari sekolah ini? Kenapa harus tinggal diasrama?

" Dia bilang orangtuanya sedang ada kepentingan perusahaan jadi dia terpaksa tinggal diasrama selama 3 bulan " Sungmin menjawab seolah-olah mengetahui apa yang ada didalam otak Eunhyuk.

.

.

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

.

" Kyu~ dengarkan aku duluuu~ " Ryeowook merengek tak jelas saat teman sebangkunya Kyuhyun tak juga memperhatikan, menggubris atau pun menganggap Ryeowook yang saat ini didekatnya. Kyuhyun justru sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya dan seolah menulikan telinga akan yeoja mungil yang sangat ia cintai itu.

" Kyuhyun! "

Kyuhyun masih diam meskipun Ryeowook berteriak di telinganya.

Murid-murid yang ada dikelas pun memandang aneh kedua sahabat berbeda jenis kelamin itu. Jarang sekali kan mereka bertengkar, dan sekarang Kyuhyun malah mendiamkan Ryeowook.

" Semalam ponsel ku mati, jadi aku tak bisa membalas pesanmu, mianhae " sesalnya. Ryeowook tampak menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Iya, Kyuhyun memang marah pada Ryeowook karena semalam ia hampir tak tidur sangking inginnya membaca email balasan dari yeoja itu, tapi apa yang ia dapat? Justru Ryeowook tak membalasnya sama sekali. Kesal. Ia sungguh kesal pada ryeowook.

SREETT~

" Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? " Kyuhyun mendesis tajam dengan mata yang mendelik sebal ke arah yeoja itu. Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya kedepan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuh rampingnya itu. " Habis kau tak mau mendnegar ku sih, aku kan sudah minta maaf Kyu~ "

Memalingkan mukanya saat melihat wajah yeoja itu yang begitu imut. 'jangan tersenyum Wookie, kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu' inner Kyuhyun.

" Kyu~ "

Dalam hati Kyuhyun mendesah sebal karena suara manja Ryeowook benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa jika tak memaafkannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook yang kini tengah memasnag puppy eyes andalanya. Hah~ mendesah berat karena pada akhirnya ia pun memaafkan yeoja itu, " Ne~ tapi lain kali jangan ulangi, kau hampir membuatku tak tidur semalam " ujarnya lemah dan mengambil PSP yang sudah disodorkan kembali oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. mendekati wajah itu dengan alis yang bertaut, menganalisa kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang memang tampak hitam karena kurang tidur. Ia benar-benar tak sadar bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya itu telah membuat namja tampan itu menahan nafasnya. Jari telunjuk Ryeowook menelusuri kelopak mata bagian bawahnya yang sedikit menghitam, sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mendorong Ryeowook untuk menjauhkan wajahnya darinya. " Ya, kenapa mendorongku? " sungut Ryeowook kesal.

Kyuhyun tampak membuang muka yang kini sudah memerah padam. Menetralisirkan detak jantungnya yang seolah akan copot dari tempatnya. " Kau..kau menyebalkan! "

Dahi Ryeowook mengkerut. 'menyebalkan katanya? Bukannya dia yang menyebalkan dengan seenaknya sendiri mendorongku yang hampir jatuh terjungkal kebelakang?' umpat Ryeowook dalam hati. " Kau yang menyebalkan "

" Kau "

" Kau yang menyebalkan "

Kyuhyun diam tak membalas ucapan Ryeowook. percuma, toh dia pasti yang akan mengalah. Itu sudah biasa. Tangannya kembali mulai memainkan tombol-tombol yang Ryeowook tak mengerti. Memainkan PSP mungkin lebih menyenangkan. Ryeowook merasa diacuhkan lagi, dan akhirnya ia pun mulai mendekat lagi pada Kyuhyun. menggeser tempat duduknya semakin menempel pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap heran pada yeoja disampingnya itu. Ryeowook menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Kyuhyun. menyengir lebar sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'. " Maafkan aku Kyu, hehe "

Lagi, Kyuhyun hanya mendesah berat. " Aku sudah memafkanmu, jadi sekarang jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin main tau! Sana menjauh " usirnya. Bohong. Bohong jika Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin Ryeowook menjauh darinya, ia sungguh sangat ingin sekali selalu dan selamanya seperti ini. Tapi apa mau dikata? Saat ini Ryeowook bukanlah miliknya, dan jika ia tetap berdekatan dengan yeoja manja itu, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa jantungnya pasti akan rusak.

Ryeowook cemberut, " Memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku dekat? Kau gerogi yaaa dekat dengan gadis cantik seperti ku? " alisnya terangkat naik turun menggoda Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan, jika saja Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang dicintainya saat ini, ia pasti tak akan segan-segan menjitak kepala mungil itu.

" Ciih, kau percaya diri sekali. Sana pergi, bukannya setiap pagi kau akan menemui pangeran playboy mu itu " wajah Kyuhyun yang terkesan baik-baik saja benar-benar kontras sekali dengan apa yang ada dihatinya. Ingin sekali ia menyobek mulutnya yang selalu berbicara tak sesuai dengan hatinya.

" Kenapa? " Kyuhyun bertanya heran saat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. " Donghae Oppa nanti akan mencubit pipiku "

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata malas, " Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya mencubit pipi itu sudah sering kalian lakukan? "

" Hah~ masalahnya semalam aku juga tak membalas pesannya, dan lagi aku ketahuan berbohong "

Ryeowook menopang kepala mungilnya dengan tanga kananya. Mengingat-ngingat kejadian semalam yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat bodoh. Isshh,, ia malu sekali tahu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Ryeowook. gadis ini benar-benar sangat menggemaskan sekali. Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP nya dimejanya. Tangannya kini beralih memegang wajah imut yeoja didepannya dan mengelus lembut pipi gembul itu. " Kalau begitu minta maaflah, ia kan sangat mencintaimu pasti Donghae Hyung akan memafkanmu " senyum di wajah Kyuhyun tampak tulus, tapi siapa yang sangka bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum palsu.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, " Benarkah? "

Gyuutt.. Gyuutt..

" Aww, yak! Kenapa mencubit pipiku sih? " kesal Ryeowook karena Kyuhyun menarik-narik pipinya gemas.

" Itu karena kau bodoh baby " cibirnya. " Aku tidak bodoh, jadi jangan panggil aku bodoh " wajah Ryeowook berubah murung saat ia dikatai bodoh oleh Kyuhyun. ciiih, enak saja berbicara bodoh. Ia tahu kalau memang ia bodoh soal matematika, tapi ia tak bodoh menyangkut pelajaran lain. Dumelnya dalam hati.

" Seseorang yang menghindar dari masalah kalau tidak bodoh lalu apa namanya? "

Ryeowook mendengus sebal. Lidah namja didepannya ini sangatlah tajam. " Lalu kau pikir seseorang yang menyimpan perasaannya sangat dalam pada seseorang tanpa memberitahunya itu juga tak bodoh? "

DEG! Kyuhyun mematung akan omongan Ryeowook. tangannya yang awalnya masih membingkai wajah imut itu kini melemah. Ryeowook tersenyum mneyeringai, " Kau juga bodoh Kyu " mengejek dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar menghadap Kyuhyun.

Ya, Ryeowook memang tahu kalau selama ini ia diam-diam menyukai seseorang. Hanya saja ia tak pernah mampu bercerita padanya siapa seseorang yang teramat ia sukai itu. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tak menceritakannya pada Ryeowook, karena memang dialah orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun selama ini. Kyuhyun menelan ludah keluh.

" Ya, aku memang bodoh Wookie-ah " ujarnya lirih tapi masih dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya.

Ryeowook tertawa senang, " Kalau begitu kau harus tahu, bahwa seseorang yang bodoh tak berhak memanggil orang lain bodoh " senyum kemenangan terpatri jelas diwajah ayu itu.

Kyuhyun memandang karamel itu dengan dalam, mencari sumber ketenangan bagi dirinya. Menyelami sebuah sinar semangat dan dapat menghangatkan hatinya yang telah lama membeku.

.

Hatiku sudah kosong dalam waktu yang lama. Bahkan seni pun tidak menyukai sesuatu yang gersang

Tapi kau hadir dalam hidupku, meyirami kegersangan itu dan membuat semuanya kembali tampak indah.

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

Tak terasa jam menuju pelajaran ketiga pun dimulai. Tapi karena hari ini sekolah Shappire Blue itu akan kedatangan tamu dari salah satu sekolah yang juga cukup ternama di Seoul untuk bertanding basket maka hari itu pun sekolah Shappire Blue membebaskan para muridnya dari kegiatan belajar mengajar. Dan sebagai gantinya mereka harus mendukung para Tim basket mereka dilapangan basket yang juga sudah dipenuhi oleh para murid-murid yeoja yang berteriak-teriak guna memberi dukungan untuk tim mereka. Pertandingan basket akan dimulai 30 menit lagi, dan masih ada waktu untuk yeoja mungil itu menemui namjacingunya.

Ryeowook dengan tubuhnya yang terbilang sangat mungil itu berjalan berhimpitan dengan para murid yeoja yang notabenenya memiliki badan yang jauh lebih besar dibanding dirinya. Alhasil ia pun harus pandai-pandai mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh. ia mencari celah guna dapat mencapai tempat dimana Siwon CS yang juga termasuk ada Donghae didalamnya untuk memberi semangat pada mereka, ah lebih tepatnya ia memang sengaja untuk menemui namjacingunya itu. Dari tadi pagi mereka kan belum bertemu. Hufft~ ia sudah merindukan Donghae Oppa nya tahu!

Saat ia sudah mencapai ketempat Donghae dan kawan-kawannya, Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mencari-cari Donghae tapi nihil. Mata karamel itu tak menemukan keberadaan sang namjacingu. Tak mau berlama-lama penasaran akhirnya ia pun berniat menanyakan hal tersebut pada Siwon. " Oppa~ Donghae Oppa dimana? "

Siwon tersenyum bahagia saat melihat yeoja itu kini berada disampingnya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa kedatangannya untuk mencari Donghae, tapi ia sudah cukup senang kok, toh ia bisa melihat yeoja mungil itu kan?

Siwon menggeleng, " Donghae Hyung sedang ke kamar kecil sebentar tadi " jawabnya memeberitahu. Ryeowoook mengangguk, dan hampir saja melangkah untuk menuju kamar kecil tempat Donghae, tapi ia berhenti sebentar dan mendongak untuk dapat melihat wajah Siwon yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. " Wae Wookie? "

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, " Oppa! Fightiiingg! Kau harus memenangkan pertandingan ne~ " memberi semangat dengan tangan yang mengepal keudara membuat Siwon tertawa lebar. Tangannya mencubit pipi gembul itu, " Ne~ Oppa akan memenangkannya untukmu "

" Ekh? Untukku? "

" Tentu saja. Kau tak mau? "

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Bukannya aku tak mau Oppa, hanya saja seharusnya Oppa melaukan ini untuk sekolah " tertawa kecil saat mengucapkannya. " Ne~ juga untuk sekolah " putus Siwon akhirnya.

Ryeowook kembali terkikik dan berlalu meninggalkan Siwon untuk menemui Donghae Oppa nya. Siwon memandang punggung kecil itu nanar, seolah punggung kecil itu adalah seseorang yang teramat ia rindukan selama ini. Mata Siwon memanas dan hampir saja meneteskan sebutir liquid bening tapi akhirnya ia mendongak agar butiran itu tak menetes.

Ryeowook yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar mandi pria guna menemui Donghae itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mata karamel itu secara tak sengaja melihat Donghae yang tersenyum lembut pada...

" Henry~ " gumamnya. Ryeowook menyembunyikan tubuhnya agar tak terlihat oleh kedua orang tersebut, matanya memanas saat Donghae menggenggam tangan Henry. Nafas Ryeowook tercekat. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia melihat secara tak sengaja keberadaan mereka yang bersama itu. Mata Ryeowook memanas melihatnya.

'_**Tadi Donghae Oppa bilang padaku kalau 2 minggu lagi akan ada lomba dance. Dia memilihku sebagai pasangannya nanti untuk mewakili sekolah kita'**_

Ingatan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul memenuhi kepalanya. Ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu yang sudah berhasil ia enyahkan karena ia memang berharap bahwa ucapan Henry itu hanyalah sebuah keadaan yang memaksa mereka untuk menjadi partner. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa rasanya ingatan itu begitu nyata? Kenapa ingatan itu begitu menyesakkan dadanya?

Ryeowook menutup rapat matanya, mencoba berpikir positive. Tapi bukannya hatinya tenang, ia justru mengingat memory yang juga terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Donghae dan Henry? Lapangan basket? Donghae dan Henry? Ruang Osis? Dan sekarang...

Ryeowook membuka matanya seketika. Tubuhnya menegang saat ingatan-ingatan yang berusaha ia lupakan kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Benarkah? Benarkah Donghaenya mengkhianatinya?

Ryeowook kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kedua manusia itu. Sangat terlihat jelas diwajah kedua orang itu bahwa Donghae sangat nyaman dengan kedekatannya dengan Henry dan itu membuatnya sangat tersakiti. Air mata itu sudah mengalir bebas keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Tidak! Ia sudah tidak tahan denga semua ini. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi bertahan. Kini Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya dan tak bersembunyi lagi. Bibir Ryeowook bergetar, ia kalut dan bingung. Ia...ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Memutuskan Donghae bukan keinginannya tapi sungguh, menjadi pihak yag diduakan itu sangat menyakitkan.

" Oppa~ " lepas sudah. Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir yang bergetar itu. Gumaman lirih yang masih bisa didengar oleh Donghae dan Henry memaksa keduanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Donghae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat Ryeowook yang saat itu tengah... menangis. Donghae melihat Ryeowook yang tengah memeluk badannya sendiri dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat dipenuhi dengan jejak-jejak air mata.

Donghae melepas genggaman tangannya pada Henry. " Wookie~ "

Donghae sadar bahwa pasti yeojanya itu salah paham. Ryeowook pasti mengira kalau ia berbuat macam-macam pada Henry. Tidak, Ryeowooknya tak boleh salah paham.

Segera saja ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang kini justru membalikkan badannya dan berlari meninggalakan dirinya. Ryeowook menyeka kasar air matanya. Demi Tuhan hatinya sangat sekali. Kenapa Donghae begitu tega padanya.

Donghae yang juga ikut berlari guna mengejar Ryeowook malah menghentikan langkahnya saat suara Siwon menginterupsi. " Hyung, kau mau kemana? Pertandingan sudah akan dimulai "

Donghae mengerang kesal. Dijambaknya kesal rambutnya. Meskipun ia begitu ingin mengejar yeojanya yang saat itu tengah menangis tapi ia tetap berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Kepalanya terasa pening saat itu juga. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan wajah imut gadisnya yang menangis. Hatinya kesal saat tak bisa menjelaskan ini semua pada Ryeowook.

Henry masih diam ditempat. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini, tapi yang pasti sedikit bahagia juga melihat yeoja itu menangis. " Mianhae " Henry bergumam meminta maaf yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

.

Kau tidak tahu rasanya, melihat orang yang kau cintai ada didepanmu bersama dengan orang lain tapi kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa

Itu...sangat menyesakkan

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

.

Pemimpin pertandingan yang berada ditengah-tenagh lapangan basket itu tampak mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya guna memberi isyarat pada kedua belah tim itu untuk segera memasuki lapangan basket. Tampak kedua belah tim itu memasuki lapangan basket.

Saat teman-teman Siwon sudah berjalan lebih dulu untuk memasuki lapangan basket, Siwon justru memelankan langkahnya dan menyamai langkah Donghae yang berada disampingnya. Siwon setengah berbisik pada Donghae, " Tadi Wookie mencarimu "

Donghae hanya mengangguk sekilas. Lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Siwon yang mengernyit heran.

.

Tak ada wanita yang akan memandang serius seorang lelaki jika lelaki itu tidak bisa memandang dirinya dengan serius

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mendudukkan tubuhnya kasar di atap sekolah tempatnya menangis seperti biasa. " Hikz.. " isakan kecil itu lolos begitu saja tanpa ia perintahkan. Matanya sudah sangat sembab karena harus menangis. Tak jarang ia memukul dada sebelah kirinya. Sakit sekali rasanya melihat Donghae tersenyum begitu tulus pada gadis lain. Katakan ia egois, tapi bukankah wajar jika ia cemburu pada Henry? Jelas-jelas Henry itu mantan kekasih Donghae.

" Kenapa Oppa mempermainkanku? " Ryeowook bergumam lirih. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Donghae dan Henry, tapi melihat beberapa kebersamaan mereka yang terlihat begitu dekat membuatnya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Donghae telah kembali pada Henry.

Benarkan apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini, bahwa Donghae pasti akan mencampakkannya. Ia tertawa meremehkan dirinya sendiri. " Kau bodoh Kim Ryeowook " tangannya memukul kepalanya secara berulang-ulang. Ia benar-benar merasa dua kali lipat lebih bodoh dari kejadian semalam.

Ryeowook masih terus menangis, meskipun suaranya sedikit teredam karena ia membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia masih menangis. Bahkan ia tak peduli bahwa seluruh siswa kini tengah berteriak memberi semangat bagi Tim andalan mereka. Dan Ryeowook? ia masih tak berniat untuk beranjak pergi dari tempatnya saat ini. Ia masih betah menangis.

Lain lagi dengan Ryeowook. Donghae kini justru telah memainkan bola basket itu bersama teman-temannya. Mendribble bola itu lalu memasukkannya pada ring lawan. Meskipun ia tampak baik-baik saja, tapi Eunhyuk tetap bisa membaca raut wajah Donghae yang terkesan terburu-buru dan —seperti tengah mencari seseorang. Itu jelas dapat Eunhyuk baca karena mata Donghae yang terus mencuri pandang pada setiap orang disekitar lapangan basket itu.

Perlahan mata cantik Eunhyuk pun memandang kesegala penjuru penonton disekitar lapangan basket itu, sedetik kemudian ia pun hanya tersenyum pahit. Ya, ia jelas tahu apa yang kini sedang dicari oleh sahabatnya itu. Ryeowook!kenapa selalu dia yang bisa membuat seorang Donghae kebingungan seperti ini?—Eunhyuk berucap dalam hati.

.

Apa sebegitu sakit melihat orang yang kau cintai tak pernah sekalipun memandangmu?

Jika kau tahu bahwa itu sangat menyakitkan, kenapa kau seolah tak peduli? Dan tetap mencintainya?

Bukankah ini bodoh?

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

Tangis Ryeowook sudah berhenti. Kini hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar dari bibir mungil itu. Posisinya masih tetap sama seperti tadi. Duduk dilantai atap sekolah sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok pembatas yang ada disana. Ia bahkan tak berminat sekali untuk mengetahui hasil pertandingan basket itu.

Mata karamel itu begitu sayu seolah kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Ia diam mematung seperti mayat hidup. Heoh? Sebegitu kah berdampaknya kah seorang Lee Donghae untukmu Wook?

Perlahan mata karamel itu menutup. Tidak! Tentu saja ia tak mengantuk, ia hanya ingin sekedar menenagkan pikirannya, ia ingin menghapus segala sesuatu yang menyakitkan untuknya dan akan bersikap baik-baik saja seperti ini. Ia tak mau orang lain tahu bahwa ia sedang sedih. Yah, bukankah seorang Kim Ryeowook adalah orang yang kuat dan ceria? Bukankah Donghae Oppa membenci orang yang cengeng eumh?

Saat ia masih sibuk menetralisir sakit dihatinya, tanpa sepengetahuannya ada seseorang yang kini sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya, mengamatinya sambil tersenyum tipis. Seseorang itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih menutup rapat matanya sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

Donghae menarik tangan Ryeowook yang memegangi dada kirinya dan langsung memeluknya possessive. " Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae "

Mata Ryeowook langsung terbuka lebar. Ia yang masih shock dan tak percaya bahwa Donghae telah berada disini pun masih diam. " Maafkan Oppa, semua yang kau lihat itu tak seperti kenyatannya baby " terang Donghae kembali saat tak mendapat jawaban dari sang yeojacingu.

Ryeowook berontak dari pelukan Donghae. Ia baru sadar bahwa ini benar-benar nyata. " Lepaskan aku..uggh~ lepaskan aku Oppa " pekiknya dengan tangan yang memukul-mukul dada bidang Donghae didepannya. Namun nihil, Donghae tak sedikit pun melepaskan pelukan itu, malah semakin kencang memeluknya dan membisikkan beberapa kata cinta pada Ryeowook. donghae yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok itu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya saat dirasa sudah tak ada penolakan dari yeojanya.

Tangannya menangkup wajah imut itu, " Oppa bisa jelaskan semuanya Chagy! " katanya lembut sambil mengusap lelehan air mata yang entah sudah keluar berapa kali. Padahal baru saja ia bisa menghentikan tangisnya, tapi sekarang ia sudah harus menangis lagi.

" Oppa..Henry..kenapa? kenapa kalian— "

" Heii~ tenanglah sayang, Oppa bisa jelaskan semuanya " Donghae memotong kalimat Ryeowook cepat. Ia tak sanggup lebih lama lagi terjebak dalam kesalah pahaman ini. Ia tak mau membuat air mata yeojanya terbuang sia-sia.

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Oppa berselingkuh. Oppa sudah tak mencintaiku lagi " ucapnya dengan kepala menunduk.

Donghae mendesah pasrah. Ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa semuanya akan seperti ini. " Oppa tak berselingkuh, Henry hanyalah Hoobae Oppa. Tadi kita hanya sedang membicarakan hal penting, jad— "

" Apa bicara penting harus dengan berpegangan tangan? Apa berbicara penting harus dengan tersenyum lembut selayaknya orang yang sedang pacaran, apa berbicara penting harus ditempat sepi..apa..apa..hikz " Ryeowook tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya.

Donghae kembali memeluk yeoja itu dalam rengkuhannya. " Ssstt~ biarkan Oppa menjelaskan semuanya "

" Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya Oppa. Aku tahu Henry adalah mantan yeojacingu Oppa—seseorang yang juga sudah membuat Oppa menjadi seorang playboy, dan aku tau kalau Oppa masih mencintainya. Iya kan? "

Donghae melepas pelukannya, matanya memandang dalam karamel yang berair itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadisnya itu tahu sampai sejauh ini.

" Benarkan Oppa? " Ryeowook kembali bertanya saat Donghae tak menggubris pertanyaannya. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali mendengar penyangkalan akan pertanyaannya yang kedua. Ia tak sanggup, sungguh tak sanggup jika harus mendengar jawaban 'iya' dari Donghae. Dan ia tak mau jika harus gagal lagi dalam mempertahankan cintanya.

" Jawab aku Oppa~ "

Oh Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan Hae? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tak melihat gadismu yang tampak kalap karena kau diam saja? Apa kau tak bisa melihat sorot mata yang penuh pengharapan padamu? Lakukanlah sesuatu Hae~ jangan membuatnya menangis.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari Donghae, Ryeowook pun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Saat ia hampir saja berdiri sempurna tiba-tiba saja Donghae menariknya kembali hingga ia terduduk kembali dihadapan Donghae. Sekejap kemudian ia mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut. Sangat lembut seolah ia ingin Ryeowook mengetahui bahwa didalam hatinya hanya ada dia, bahwa cintanya hanya untuk dirinya, dan semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook diam tak membalas ciuman itu. Matanya pun masih terbuka saling bertukar pandang dengan manik hitam didepannya ini. Entah kenapa, rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihat tatapan itu.

Donghae melepas ciumannya dan mengelus pipi gembul itu. " Siapa yang memberitahumu umh? "

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Itu tidak penting, cukup jawab pertanyaanku "

Donghae tersenyum manis, ahh~ ia sedikit lega sekarang karena akhirnya Ryeowook mau sedikit tenang dan memberinya kesempatan berbicara. Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan seorang yeojacingu yang begitu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya yang akan langsung kalap dan pergi serta meninggalkan kenangan bercap merah dipipinya, yeaahh tamparan maksudku.

" Oke~ Oppa mengaku. Henry memang mantan yeojacingu Oppa. Dan apa yang kau katakan semua itu memang benar "

" Hikz.." Ryeowook kembali menangis. Donghae langsung menghapus lelehan liquid bening itu. " Ssstt~~ dengarkan dulu penjelasan Oppa, baby "

Hah~ menghela nafas berat terlebih dahulu sebelum ia akan menjelaskan semuanya. " Maaf! Oppa tak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini semua darimu, Oppa hanya ingin kau tak memikirkan hal ini. Bukankah semua yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu? Jadi Oppa memutuskan untuk tak mengatakannya padamu. Dan..Oppa sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Hanya kau baby "

CHUU~ mengecup sekilas bibir merah itu.

" Lie "

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang bermahkotakan rambut hitam sedikit kecoklatan karena dicat dengan sedikit keras. Uggh~ ia pusing bagaimana caranya membuat gadisnya berhenti berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

" Oppa masih mencintainya. Kalau Oppa sudah tak mencintainya lagi setidaknya Oppa tak memilihnya sebagai partner dance Oppa untuk mewakili sekolah kita minggu depan "

Donghae kembali dibuat melongo. Bagaimana bisa yeojanya tahu tentang hal ini? Setahunya ia belum menceritakan semuanya pada dia kan? dan ia jug akan menceritakannya nanti sebenarnya.

" Bagaimana bisa kau tahu soal ini? "

" Aku juga anggota klub dance, tentu saja aku tahu. Oppa berharap aku tak mengetahuinya ya? iya kan? "

Lagi, air mata itu menetes tanpa ia mau. Jinja.. Donghae kembali mengerang keras dalam hati. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang harus ia jelaskan rupanya.

" Kenapa Oppa memilihnya? Kenapa tak memilih Eunhyuk Sunbae? Atau setidaknya Taemin? " tanyanya lirih dan miris. Yah, ia ingin tahu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

" Oppa tak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini semua padamu. Oppa hanya belum sempat memberitahumu? "

" Benarkah? " tanyanya mengejek ucapan Donghae.

" Percayalah pada Oppa, baby~ Oppa hanya mencintaimu, tak ada yang lain "

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Berikan aku alasannya. Aku sudah sering melihat Oppa begitu dekat dengan Henry, bahkan aku sempat melihat Oppa mengelus lembut pipi chubby Henry saat Oppa dilapangan basket beberapa waktu yang lalu. Demi Tuhan, jika Oppa sudah tak mencintaiku, Oppa bisa memutuskan hubungan kita saat ini juga "

DEG!

Donghae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa semudah itu Ryeowook mengucapkan kata yang menurut Donghae begitu 'tabu' dalam hubungannya dengan Ryeowook?.

Tidak! Tidak bisa! Ia tak mungkin bisa melepaskan Ryeowook semudah itu. " Tidak. Oppa sangat mencintaimu Wookie. Jangan pernah mengucapkan hal itu lagi " perintah Donghae.

" Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku, Oppa! " nada Ryeowook meninggi.

" Baik, akan Oppa jawab. Pertama, kenapa Oppa memilih Henry sebagai partner dance? Jawabannya adalah karena Henry bisa berbahasa Inggris, kau tahu kan kalau juri diacara nanti adalah seorang yang berasal dari negara Amerika? Yah, kau juga tahu sendiri kalau Eunhyuk begitu bodoh soal bahasa Asing. Taemin? Ku rasa ia pun juga begitu karena dia sendiri yang berbicara pada Oppa. Dan masalah dilapangan basket itu, saat itu Oppa hanya sedang membersihkan kotoran yang menempel dipipinya, dan untuk yang tadi kau lihat...Oppa hanya memberinya semangat dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia pasti sanggup menari dengan baik diacara nanti dengan Oppa "

Ryeowook mendengarkan baik-baik semua yang diucapkan oleh Donghae. Ia memandang mata bermanikkan mutiara hitam itu lekat, mencoba mencari kebohongan didalamnya, tapi yang ia dapat adalah...nihil. semuanya terasa begitu tulus adanya. Ryeowook menunduk, " Lalu saat diruang Osis waktu itu? " masih bertanya dengan lirih.

Donghae yang sedari tadi berjongkok akhirnya memilih untuk ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya. Peduli setan dengan seragam basketnya yang memang sudah kotor karena tadi juga sempat terjatuh.

Donghae tampak berfikir sejenak, mengingat-ngingat hal yang ditanyakan sang yeoja. Tak butuh waktu lama karena akhirnya ia mengingatnya, " Ah, waku itu. Ummh~ Henry meminta maaf pada Oppa soal kejadian dimasa lalu, dan—"

" Tapi Henry mencium pipi, Oppa "

Donghae kembali menganga tak percaya. Jadi..jadi Ryeowook juga melihatnya? Uggh~ apa mungkin itu alasan Ryeowook yang menangis di UKS waktu itu? Isshh~ gadisnya ini suka sekali sih memendam kecemburuannya sendiri. Kalau ia mau bercerita pastilah ia akan menceritakan semuanya lebih awal pada Ryeowook, hingga tak perlu ada salah paham berkelanjutan seperti ini kan? kkk~

Tangan Donghae menarik kedua kaki Ryeowook hingga tubuh Ryeowook mendekat padanya, dan kaki yeoja itu ia lebarkan hingga berada disisi pinggangnya, lalu selanjutnya ia sedikit menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan menjatuhkannya dipangkuannya. Bisa dibilang posisi ini adalah posisi yang sangat bahaya(?).

Donghe menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah mungil kekasih manjanya itu. Menggesek-gesekkan kedua hidung mereka, lalu menggigitnya gemas hingga Ryeowook sedikit memekik sakit.

" Appoo~ "

GLUP~

Donghae menelan ludahnya susah. Suara manja Ryeowook selalu bisa membuatnya hilang kendali.

" Dia hanya meminta ciuman dipipi sebagai tanda perpisahan, dan lagi Oppa dan dia mencoba membuat hubungan yang baik lagi seperti dulu..."

Mata Ryeowook melebar sempurna. Seperti dulu? Maksudnya berpacaran lagi?—pikirnya nelangsa.

"...tentu saja dalam ikatan seorang Dongsaeng dan Kakak " lanjutnya setelah sedikit memberi jeda pada ucapan. Donghae tersenyum bahagia dalam hati saat mendapati wajah gadisnya yang ummhh~ memerah padam.

GREEPP~ Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Donghae erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang namjanya itu. Isshh~ ia sudah salah paham, ia sudah menuduh Oppa nya yang tidak-tidak. Kim Ryeowook kenapa kau begitu jahat. Uggh~ jahat..jahat..!

" Kau kenapa heoh? " goda Donghae sambil berusaha melepas pelukannya tapi gagal karena Ryeowook tak mau. Kepala mungil itu menggeleng-geleng membuat sang empunya dada bidang terkekeh kecil. " Kau malu karena ketahuan cemburu buta, eh? "

" Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya mencari kebenaran. Apa salahnya? " elaknya dengan masih memeluk Donghae.

Kkk~ kali ini tawa Donghae terdengar sangat keras. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang Ayah saat ini, yang sedang mendiamkan putrinya karena tak berhenti menangis. Issh, tapi ia tak mau menjadi Ayah Ryeowook, yang ia mau ia akan menjadi Ayah dari anak-anak Ryeowook. kekekeke~

Ryeowook sudah melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Donghae yang kini masih tertawa. " Jangan tertawa. Tertawamu jelek tau! " sungutnya tak suka.

" Tapi kau mencintaiku "

Ryeowook mebuang muka. Dalam hati ia mencibir, 'Dasa menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja membuatku cemburu sampai terlihat bodoh seperti ini'.

Gyuutt..Gyuutt..Gyuutt..

Kedua tangan Donghae mencubit gemas pipi gembul kekasihnya itu hingga sang kekasih memekik sakit minta dilepaskan.

" Makanya, lain kalau jangan seperti ini lagi. Kalau kau cemburu yaa mengaku saja dan tanyakan pada Oppa, jangan tiba-tiba menghindari Oppa lalu menyuruh Oppa menjauhi seluruh yeoja. Itu kekanakan tau "

" Masa bodoh " jawabnya tak peduli.

GYUUTT..

" Aww..yak! sakiiit Oppa "

Hidung Ryeowook seketika berubah merah karena mendapat cubitan dari Donghaenya.

" Jerapah jelek~ berhenti bersikap tidak sopan begitu pada namjacingumu "

Pipi Ryeowook menggembung lucu, " Ikan sok keren~ berhentilah mengatai Jerapah jelek, karena Jerapah itu jauh lebih bagus dari Ikan "

" Kata siapa? Ikan itu memang keren tau. Dia memiliki kecepatan berenang yang hebat, tidak seperti jerapah yang berkulit tutul-tutul seperti terkena penyakit kulit " godanya.

" Yak! Berhenti menjelekkan Jerapah. Ikan jelek, gila, sok keren, bodoh, dan playboy " Ryeowook benar-benar kesal pada Donghae, issh dia tak pernah mau mengalah pada Ryeowook.

Dimajukannya bibirnya kedepan hingga beberapa centi. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli. " Jangan memajukan bibirmu, kau mau Oppa menciummu, eoh? " lagi, Donghae menggoda.

Ryeowook segera mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. " Jangan harap " ketusnya.

" Hmm? " Donghae menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda yeojanya yang masih setia duduk dipangkuannya tersebut. Kedua tangan Ryeowook menutupi bibirnya. " Jangan macam-macam "

Donghae terkekeh, " Ne~ ne~ sekarang cepatlah turun dari pangkuanku Chagy, kau berat dan kaki Oppa lelah tau "

" Ekkh? " sontak saja Ryeowook memandang kebawah dan wajahnya memerah saat menyadari bahwa posisinya benar-benar rawan(?) kekeke~

Ryeowook otomatis melepas kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi melindungi bibirnya dan kini berganti memegangi bahu Donghae guna turun dari pangkuannya, tapi belum sempat ia beranjak bangun Donghae lebih dulu menariknya duduk kembali dan mencium bibir merah cerry itu dengan err...ganas.

" Mmphh~ Mpphh~ " sia-sia saja Ryeowook berteriak, karena Donghae sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Ck, mesum dan licik, huh?

Ciuman itu berlangsung panas hingga Ryeowook sudah kehabisan oksigen. Ia memukul-mukul dada Donghae memberi isyarat bahwa ia sudah kehabisan oksigen, dengan berat hati Donghae pun melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. ugghh~ wajah Ryeowook memerah padam ketika dirasa Donghae sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan errr mesum.

" Apa liat-liat? " katanya jahat.

" Sudah ku beri ciuman tapi masih saja mengomel, tak ku beri ciuman selama 1 minggu tahu rasa kau Chagy "

" Yak! Bicara yang jelas, jangan aneh-aneh seperti itu "

Ryeowook hendak turun dari pangkuan itu tapi ditahan oleh Donghae, " Mau kemana? "

" Aku mau turun, aku kan berat nanti Oppa tambah lelah karena terlalu lama memangkuku yang berat ini " menjawab dengan polos yang berhasil membuat Donghae mati-matian menyimpan hasratnya untuk tak menerkamnya.

" Aniyaa, siapa bilang kau berat? "

" Tapi, tad— Yakk! Oppa sengaja, eh? " berteriak keras ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi korban kemesuman kekasihnya sendiri. " Hm? Baru menyadari? " dengan santainya Donghae mencium tengkuk Ryeowook itu.

Dijauhkannya wajah Donghae, " Issh, menyebalkan "

" Hn. "

.

Yah beginilah yang disebut cinta yang sesungguhnya

Memberi waktu pada pasangannya untuk memberikan dan menjelaskan tentang apa yang membuat diri mereka cemburu

Saling percaya dan memahami karakter masing-masing

Contohlah kedua pasangan ini, yang saling memberi kesempatan pada masing-masing kekasihnya ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

**Author Note :**

Kyaaaa* akhirnya saya bisa publish chap 9 ini.. *tarik nafas* fiuuhh~ *lap keringet*

Gimana udah pusa belum? Udah aku panjangin hloohh~

Yang kemarin rqst HaeWook moment udah aku turutin nih, jadi jangan protes lagi. Kekekeke~

Ah..sebenarnya saya ingin sekali membalas review kalian satu-satu, umhh~ tapi sepertinya waktu tak mengijinkan.. ;;TAT;;

Saya mengerjakan ini seharian , yeah mumpung lagi santai karena UAS udah kelar *yeaahh(^,^)/

Dan saya juga mungkin akan mempublish Chap depan agak lama, mengingat ini bulan december dan pastinya akan sibuk dengan perayaan Natal ^^

Untuk yang udah PM nungguin Spoiled girl and The Perfect Man..umhh~ saya sepertinya juga akan sedikit terlambat *iya tahu kalau saya udah lama banget nelantarin tuh fict* saya bener-bener sweetdrop saat liat rambut bang Yeye... PINK? Are you serious, huh? What the... saya kehilangan inspirasi gegara rambut bang yeye! Kekeke~

But, meskipun begitu saya tetap mencintai bang Yeye kok^^

Yoosshh(^O^)/ karena Chap ini udah saya panjangin, jadi boleh dong yaa minta reviewnya ^^ saya lebih suka review yang membangun/mengomentari cerita dari pada hanya mengatakan ''SUKA'' atau " Lanjut lagi ya " oke? ^^

Oh, ada lagi yang katanya pengen kenal deket sama saya.. ugghh~ silahkan liat di bio saya atu follow saya ditwitter, gak usah takut gak difollback deh.. saya ini baik hati, kalian mensyen minta follback, ya pasti saya follback kok ^^ *narsis*

Oke.. Surviving Christmas, may Jesus give happines in this wonderful Christmas ^^

*anggap aja saya ngucapinnya pas malam natal* hahaha~

.

.

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 10**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menaki tangga di asramanya dengan pelan, hatinya senang karena semuanya sudah jelas, dan lagi saat ini ia diantar oleh Donghaenya. Yah, ia amat yakin bahwa Donghae masihlah miliknya dan seterusnya akan begitu.

" Kau satu kamar dengan, Sungmin? "

Ryeowook mengangguk, " Eum~ aku bersyukur sekali, karena bisa sekamar dengannya. Sungmin Sunbae orang yang baik " celotehnya ringan.

Saat keduanya sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar Ryeowook, Donghae mengecup keningnya sayang. " Oppa, pulang dulu "

" Ne~~ hati-hati dijalan "

.

.

Sekarang semua kesalahpahaman telah selesai

Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan

Ia masih milikku, dan akupun adalah miliknya ^^

.

.

Yeoja bertubuh kurus itu duduk dengan wajah kesal diatas motor Donghae. Matanya berkali-kali melirik pada arah lorong sekolah dimana tadi Donghae menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya. Tapi berkali-kali juga ia mendesah berat karena orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Hah~ ia memutuskan untuk diam dan memainkan ponselnya.

" Heyoo~ "

" Akkhh~ " Eunhyuk berteriak heboh saat Donghae datang mengagetkannya. Matanya menatap Donghae nyalang. " Kau! Kau membuatku hampir mati bosan karena terlalu lama menunggumu " sungutnya langsung.

Donghae hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya ini, " Mianhae, tadi Wookie benar-benar susah sekali ditenangkan, jadi aku terpaksa membutuhkan waktu lama agar ia bisa mendengarkan penjelasanku "

" Penjelasan? Kau ada masalah? "

Donghae mengangkat bahunya ringan, " Hanya kesalahpahaman kecil, tak perlu dibahas "

Eunhyuk diam mematung, memikirkan hal apa yang menjadi permasalahan Donghae dan Ryeowook. ia paham betul bahwa kesalahpahaman ini bukanlah kesalahpahaman kecil, mengingat Ryeowook yang selalu bisa memaafkan Donghae kini seperti marah besar. Dalam pikirannya, ia sudah memikirkan tentang Henry..dan...

" Kau mau tetap diam disitu? "

Suara Donghae menyentak lamunannya. Eunhyuk naik keatas motor Donghae dan memegang sisi kanan dan kiri jacket yang Donghae kenakan.

Motor itu melaju dengan cepat, membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau kini memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Hah~ hal ini membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia sangat senang sekali bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Donghae, ia benar-benar mencintai Donghae. Yah~ dan entah sampai kapan.

Mata Eunhyuk meneleng kesamping menghadap Donghae yang memakai helm, ia sadar bahwa hal seperti ini bukanlah apa-apa baginya, karena baginya Eunhyuk hanyalah seorang sahabat kecil yang terus berjanji akan bersama selamanya.

Tak terasa mata Eunhyuk sudah mulai berair. Hatinya sesak saat menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh yang mencintai Donghae diam-diam. Tapi.. bukankah sudah dari dulu ia mencintai Donghae? Jadi ia sudah kebal dengan sakit yang dirasakannya. Hatinya sudah biasa tersakiti oleh Donghae. 'Aku mencintaimu~' — gumamnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecut. Yah, hanya inilah batas keberaniannya mengungkapkan cintanya.

.

Aku menemukanmu didunia diam ku

Ketika dunia berhenti bernyanyi untukku, dan aku menemukanmu disisi gelap ku

Kau membawa aku pergi dari mimpi-mimpi burukku

Kau adalah orang yang membiarkanku 'mendengar' sesuatu hal...

Kau adalah cinta diamku

[[ Choi Ryeoosmnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook memakai piama tidur dengan corak ikan nemo dibajunya. Matanya sedari tadi bingung melihat Roomatenya yang sibuk sendiri dengan boneka-boneka kelinci berwarna pinknya. " Sunbae~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " tak tahan, akhirnya Ryeowook pun bertanya.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya menghadap kesebelah kiri ke ranjang Ryeowook. raut muka Sungmin jelas sekali terlihat kebingungan. " Aku kehilangan satu boneka kelinciku, kau melihatnya? "

" Ehh? " mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

" Iya, kau lihat tidak? Boneka kelinci paling besar yang memegang sebuah bantal kecil bertuliskan 'love'? " bertanya tidak sabar sambil kembali mengobrak-ngabrik boneka-bonekanya.

Ryeowook mengambil sesuatu dari dalam selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi sebagian badannya sampai dada. Ia merogoh-rogoh..dan...

Wajah Ryeowook memucat. Jinja.. ia baru ingat bahwa tadi saat pulang dari Atap bersama Donghae, ia mengambil boneka paling besar dari ranjang Sungmin dan menjadikannya gulingnya. Uggh~ mati kau Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit badan boneka itu, lalu saat sudah berada diujung, ia mendorongnya dengan keras.

PLUKK~

Sungmin menoleh, matanya melotot kearah boneka tersebut. Lalu beralih memandang horror Ryeowook dengan mata kelincinya itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri hanya menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

" KAU! " pekik Sungmin dengan menunjuk kearah Ryeowook.

" Ehh..engh..Su-sun..bae.. " gugupnya.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BONEKA KESAYANGANKU, HUH? " teriaknya kalap dan mulai turun dari ranjang lalu mengambil boneka kelincinya itu.

" Beraninya kau menyentuhnya " nadanya sedikit menurun, tapi masih terdengar jelas nada mematikannya.

" A-ak— "

"—Aku benci dengan seseorang yang memegang barang-barang kesayanganku tanpa seijinku " potongnya.

Ryeowook tampak menyesal, ia hanya diam. Ia sadar bahwa ini salahnya, ia tahu ia bersalah, bahkan ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Tapi... bukankah ia yang bersalah?

" Mi-mianhae~ " ucapnya pelan bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

Sungmin tampak menekan amarahnya. Hah~ marah pada gadis cengeng dihadapannya ini sama sekali percuma, yang ada malah ia yang akan kerepotan.

" Dengar, Ryeowook-ssi. Kau memang satu kamar denganku, dan kau juga berhak atas kamar ini, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu..bahwa aku tak suka jika ada seseorang yang memegang barang-barangku tanpa seijinku " kali ini Sungmin kembali memanggil Ryeowook dengan embel-embel 'ssi' dibelakangnya. Padahal baru saja tadi pagi ia mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sapaan akrab, tapi sepertinya ini akan sulit, karena Ryeowook yang sudah membuatnya marah.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. ia sadar diri bahwa ia bersalah, ia tak berhak menangis dalam situasi ini. Ughh~ kau lancang Ryeowook-ah.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar itu, dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras sehingga menimbulakn suara yang cukup keras. Sepeninggal Sungmin, Ryeowook akhirnya menangis. Ia tak tahu bahwa Sungmin akan semarah ini, padahal niatnya tadi hanya ingin meminjam sebagai guling, tapi sepertinya hal itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin marah besar.

" Mianhae, Sunbae~ " ucapnya dengan memandang ranjang Sungmin.

.

Kau harus tahu, bahwa setiap individu itu memiliki beberapa hal yang ia tak suka

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja berperawakan kurus membawa sebuah rantang makanan yang sepertinya akan ia berikan pada salah satu tetangganya. Tangannya menekan bel rumah itu, tak lama kemudian seseorang membukanya. Nampaklah sesosok yeoja paruh baya yang tersenyum lembut menyapanya dan menyuruhnya masuk.

Yah, , Umma dari Donghae. " Wah~ terimakasih nae, Hyukkie~ "

" Sama-sama, Ahjumma. Ah~ Umma juga titip pesan, kalau besok malam Ahjumma dan Donghae diundang dalam acara makan malam dirumah " berucap manis sambil menggunakan tata krama yang benar-benar lembut.

itu mengangguk, " Tentu Ahjumma akan datang. Dan Donghae pasti akan senang, karena ia suka sekali dengan makanan yang dibuat oleh Ummamu, Hyukkie~ "

itu mengelus sayang rambut Eunhyuk. Yah, tak dipungkiri bahwa benar-benar menyukai yeoja bergummy smile itu, menyukai Eunhyuk yang selalu membuat Donghae gembira kembali setelah kepergian Appa nya dulu. Dan sepertinya ia pun juga berharap lebih akan persahabatan kedua orang itu dulu, iya DULU! Saat Donghae belum mengenalkan Ryeowook sebagai yeojacingunya.

Baginya, tak masalah Donghae bersanding dengan siapa saja nantinya, asal anaknya bahagia maka ia pun akan ikut bahagia. " Kau mau menemui Donghae? " tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. " Ia dikamarnya, masuklah. Pasti ia senang kalau ada kau disini "

Tak perlu banyak bicara lagi, Eunhyuk pun berjalan menaiki tangga rumah itu dan menuju kamar Donghae yang memang berada dilantai dua.

" Hae! " panggilnya kelewat semangat dengan berlari masuk lalu mendudukkan dirinya diranjang Donghae. Donghae yang memang sedang tidur itupun akhirnya membuka matanya paksa karena merasa terusik dengan suara keras Eunhyuk. Yah, kalau itu suara Ryeowook sih ia akan sangat senang.

" Banguuuunn, Hae! "

PLUK~

" Kau mengangu tidurku, pergi sana! " dilemparnya guling disampingnya yang mengenai wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. " Kau ini benar-benar tak menghargai sahabatmu sendiri yang sudah jauh-jauh datang kerumahmu, Hae "

" Apanya yang jauh? Rumahmu bahkan hanya berjarak 3 rumah dari rumahku, jangan mengada-ngada " menjawab dengan masih mata yang tertutup. " Yang penting aku merasa ini sangat jauh, karena aku jalan kaki " kesalnya dengan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

" Hmm, terserah. Sekarang pergilah~ "

Eunhyuk mendengus, " Tidak mau "

" Ya sudah, asal kau tak menganggu tidurku, aku tak masalah kau tetap disni "

Eunhyuk memperhatikan Donghae yang kini masih menutup rapat matanya, ia ingin sekali rasanya memeluk Donghae seperti halnya Ryeowook. ia sangat ingin sekali Donghae memanjakannya seperti halnya ia memanjakan Ryeowook, ia ingin sekali Donghae memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta, ia ingin Donghae bisa mengerti perasaannya. Ia ingin... ah~ banyak hal yang ia inginkan dari Donghae.

" Hae~ "

" Hmm? "

" Kau..sangat mencintainya ya? "

" Siapa? "

" Ryeowook, kau..Apa kau serius mencintainya? " bertanya dengan nada lirih.

" Ya! tentu saja, aku tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta yang sedemikian indah "

Eunyuk meremas dada kirinya sakit, ia duduk membelakangi Donghae yang masih memejamkan matanya. Demi Tuhan, ia tak ingin menangis saat ini. Ia sudah memantabkan hatinya sedari tadi dari rumah, ia bertekad untuk mengungkapkan semuanya, tapi... kenapa rasanya begitu sulit?

" Donghae-ah, ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu "

Donghae membuka matanya, manik hitam mutiaranya memadang punggung kurus Eunhyuk, " Benarkah? Siapa? "

" Seseorang yang selalu ada di dekatmu "

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Seseorang yang selalu ada didekatmu? Siapa? —Donghae berpikir keras. Namun, akhirnya ia tersenyum. Ah~ sepertinya ia mulai tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud sahabatnya ini.

" Ah~ ya aku tahu, kalau dia sangat mencintaiku "

Badan Eunhyuk menegang. Donghae tahu, ja-jadi ia tahu bahwa Eunhyuk mencintainya? Bagaimana ini? Bingungnya.

" Ka-kau tahu si-siapa orangnya? " terbata. Ia tak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

Donghae membalikkan tubuh kurus Eunhyuk untuk menghadapnya, " Tentu saja aku tahu.." Donghae menjeda sebentar kalimatnya, " Ryeowook memang sangat mencintaiku "

JLEB!

Nafas Eunhyuk tercekat, seluruh aliran darahnya seolah berhenti karena pemompaan jantungnya pun seperti berhenti saat Donghae menyebut nama 'Ryeowook'. ia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang dipikirkan oleh Donghae adalah Ryeowook.

Jadi benar.. bahwa sedikit pun Eunhyuk tak pernah ada dalam hati maupun pikiran Donghae. Sakit..kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

" Ummh~ aku juga sangat mencintainya, Hyukkie " paparnya lanjut.

Sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk memaksakan senyumnya. " Arasseo, semoga kalian selalu langgeng dan bahagia " bibir Eunhyuk berkata seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan baginya, tapi siapa sangka bahwa jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia benar-benar telah hancur.

" Ah, tadi Umma menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. Aku pulang dulu ya~ "

Berlari, berlari dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk segera meninggalkan rumah mewah itu. Ia bahkan tak menyahut saat memanggilnya, sesak didadanya benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa lagi berfikir jernih. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

" Haha~ bodoh sekali aku, berfikir bahwa Donghae akan mengetahui perasaanku. Ck..kau bodoh Lee Hyukjae " berceloteh sendiri sambil masih berlari cepat yang entah akan membawa langkahnya kemana.

Ia bahkan seperti orang yang lupa tempat tinggalnya karena justru melewati rumahnya dan berlari terus menembus malam. Tangannya terus saja menyeka kasar setiap air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Donghae, jika Donghae saja tak pernah memandang dirinya sebagai seorang gadis yang mencintainya. Ini konyol, benar-benar konyol.

BRUK~

Eunhyuk jatuh tersungkur di trotoar yang sepertinya sudah sepi. Ia menangis, dan memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya pada trotoar itu. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan tangannya yang sudah lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasa sakit, karena sakit dihatinya lebih pedih daripada lukanya.

" Hikz..Hikz.. " tetap menangis dan pukulan tangannya perlahan melemah dan berhenti. " Kenapa kau begitu tak adil padaku, Tuhan? " ia berujar lirih, meskipun begitu suaranya terlihat sangat marah dan kecewa.

" Kau memilihkan jalan takdir yang begitu sulit ku lalui. Aku dilahirkan sebagai seorang yang lemah, kau mempertemukanku dengan Donghae, hingga akhirnya aku mencintainya, dan kau pun mematahkan hatiku, menggoreskan banyak luka dihatiku, membuatku merasa membenci diriku sendiri yang lemah ini, menjadikanku seorang munafik dengan cinta yang kau berikan padaku "

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu tak adil padaku?. Kau memberikan banyak keistimewaan padanya, haha~ kau menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai seorang yang dicintai banyak orang, gadis lemah itu...ia bahkan tak lebih kuat dariku, tapi...tapi kenapa selalu aku yang kalah? Kau benar-benar tak adil, Tuhan "

Hancur. Hancur sudah harapannya. Ia bahkan sudah gelap mata sehingga menyalahkan Tuhan atas segala sesuatu yang menimpanya, ia bahkan sudah bingung harus menyalahkan siapa dalam hal ini. Ia tak mungkin menyalahkan Donghae, karena justru Donghaelah seseorang yang pertama kali menemukannya disisi gelap hidupnya.

Menyalahkan Ryeowook? oh~ ia masih waras. Patutkah ia membenci, menyela atau menyalahkan gadis mungil yang penuh pesona sepertinya? Ryeowook bahkan selalu baik padanya, ia rela membagi Donghae dengannya, ia memahami Eunhyuk yang bersahabat dengan Donghae, sehingga memperbolehkan Eunhyuk pulang-pergi ke sekolah bersama Donghae yang sebenarnya Ryeowook sendiri ingin sekali dijemput oleh Donghae.

Yah~ Eunhyuk sadar, bahwa Ryeowook terlalu baik untuk disalahkan. Ia tak berhak marah pada yeoja mungil itu. Tapi... kenapa rasanya seperti sesak saat melihat ia bermanja pada Donghae? Kenapa rasanya ingin sekali melenyapkannya dari Dunia ini? Kenapa?

" Aarrgghhh~ AKU LELAH DENGAN SEMUA INI. BUNUH SAJA AKU! " berteriak keras ditengah malam yang sunyi senyap.

Batinnya saling berperang. Sisi buruk dalam hatinya selalu membuatnya ingin sekali membenci gadis itu, tapi sisi baik dalam hatinya senantiasa mengingatkan akan segala hal baik tentang yeoja mungil itu. Ini pilihan yang buruk, sangat buruk.

Seorang namja yang secara tak sengaja berjalan dimalam hari itu, tampak mengernyit heran saat melihat yeoja itu yang tengkurap ditrotoar sambil menangis. Ia berjalan mendekati yeoja itu, jangan sangka ia takut akan hal-hal yang berbau misteri, karena ia adalah seorang Christiani yang alim.

Matanya melebar sempurna saat mengetahui bahwa gadis yang tengkurap itu ternyata adalah teman satu sekolahnya, terlebih teman satu organisasinya. Yah, meskipun mereka tak seberapa dekat dan terbilang tak saling mengenal tapi ia tahu betul bahwa gadis itu adalah Eunhyuk.

" Eunhyuk-ssi? "

Yang dipanggil mendongak, matanya yang memerah dan bengkak tampak membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Dengan cekatan, namja itu membantu Eunhyuk berdiri. " Gomawo, Siwon-ssi "

Siwon meneliti keadaan Eunhyuk dari bawah sampai atas yang terlihat acak-acakan. Dan lagi, ia juga kaget saat melihat tangan Eunhyuk yang terluka. " Kau..kenapa? tanganmu berdarah "

Siwon mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya, dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari tangan kanan Eunhyuk yang ia gunakan untuk memukul aspal trotoar itu.

Siwon semakin dibuat bingung dengan tingkah laku Eunhyuk yang diam saja seperti tak merasa kesakitan saat sapu tangan Siwon membungkus tangannya yang terluka. Padahal Siwon sendiri bergidik ngeri melihat luka Eunhyuk. " Apa sakit? "

" Ini bahkan bukan apa-apa. Disini— Eunhyuk menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang masih baik-baik saja— jauh lebih sakit dan perih "

Siwon akhirnya mengerti. Yah~ ia tahu bahwa orang yang berada didepannya ini pasti memiliki masalah yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Ia faham betul itu. Karena ia juga merasakannya, bahkan sampai saat ini sakitnya masih terasa.

" Mau bercerita? Yah, meskipun kita tak saling mengenal walaupun satu sekolah dan satu organisasi, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mendengarkan ceritamu. Itu kalau kau mau sih " menawarkan dengan lembut seraya tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple smilenya yang amat menggoda.

Siwon yang dahulu tak pernah ambil pusing dengan kehidupan orang lain, kini nampak tertarik. Ini semua karena yeoja mungil itu. Yeoja mugil yang sok tahu, yeoja mungil yang selalu berperilaku labil layaknya orang dewasa disaat-saat tertentu, dan bertingkah manja saat penyakit manjanya kumat.

Eunhyuk mengamati wajah Siwon dengan detail. Ia bisa melihat sebuah ketulusan dari matanya, ia melihat sebuah pancaran kelembutan disana. Eunhyuk tahu, bahwa Siwon bukanlah orang yang suka menggembar-gemborkan dan membuka aib orang lain, dan mungkin tak ada salahnya jika berbagi cerita dengannya. Toh, ia sudah lelah menyimpannya.

Karena jalan dimana mereka bertemu terlihat sangat sepi, maka Siwon dan Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu pinggiran trotoar. Mereka tak mempedulikan celana mereka yang akan kotor nantinya.

Siwon duduk bersampingan dengan Eunhyuk, " Jadi, ada masalah apa denganmu—"

" Panggil, aku tanpa embel-embel 'ssi' " sambarnya cepat. Siwon mengangguk, " Kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan Siwon "

Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang mengangguk. " Aku pikir tadi sudah tak akan ada orang lain yang peduli dengan keadaanku lagi " ia membuka suara dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

" Hm? Kenapa? "

" Entahlah, rasanya semua terasa begitu tak adil untukku. Tuhan seolah tak menyayangiku, hingga membuat hatiku rasanya sudah mati "

"..."

" Tuhan tak membuatku memilikinya, justru ia seolah ingin sekali membunuhku secara perlahan dengan cara menyakitiku terus-menerus "

Siwon tersenyum, " Kau salah. Tuhan itu baik, dia tak akan pernah membiarkan anak-anaknya menangis sendiri, ia selalu menakar segala tangis yang kau keluarkan, ia selalu memelukmu dari tempat yang tak kau ketahui, dan...dia tak akan membuat anak-anaknya menghadapi masalah diluar batas kemampuannya "

Eunhyuk mendesah berat. Ucapan Siwon barusan membuatnya sedikit tenang. Yah, Siwon benar bahwa Tuhan tidak akan mempersulit hidup anak-anaknya.

" Tapi...kenapa rasanya dada ku selalu sesak? "

Siwon diam mengamati segala perubahan wajah yeoja kurus disampingnya ini.

" Saat aku hampir saja meyakinkan, namun aku hanya bisa diam membisu. Melihat kebersamaan mereka yang begitu intim membuat hatiku rasanya sakit "

" Kau mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih? "

Eunhyuk mengangguk. " Apa salah mencintai seseorang yang sudah punya pacar? "

" Apa ada aturannya tidak boleh suka seseorang yang punya pacar? " Siwon kembali bertanya. Bukannya ia mau membela Eunhyuk yang berada diposisi yang sama dengannya, hanya saja... bukankah ucapannya ini benar? Bukankah memang tak ada peraturan yang tak mengijinkan seseorang jatuh cinta pada orang lain yang punya pacar?

" Yah, kau benar... "

" Tapi...kenapa begitu menyakitkan, Siwon? "

Eunhyuk memandang keatas langit, malam ini tak ada bintang yang bertaburan mengelilingi langit gelap itu.

" Itu sudah menjadi konsekuensinya, berani mencintai berarti berani mengambil resiko "

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris. " Tapi aku punya batas kesabaran dan kelelahan, haruskah..haruskah selamanya begini? "

DEG!

Ucapan Eunhyuk membuatnya mengatupkan bibir Siwon rapat-rapat. Rahang Siwon mengeras. Tidak, ia tidak marah, hanya saja...ini benar-benar membuatnya tersadar, bahwa tak akan selamanya ia begini. Tangan Siwon mengepal dengan kuat, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menahan gejolak sakit hati yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Hah~ menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Siwon mencoba tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk yang memandangnya. " Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan, karena ku rasa kita berada pada posisi yang sama "

"..."

" Donghae Hyung. Kau mencintainya, bukan? "

Eunhyuk membulatkan mata kucingnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Siwon tahu hal ini, bukankah selama ini ia tak pernah mengenal Siwon dengan dekat? Bagaimana bisa ia tahu?

" Aku bisa melihatnya setiap kali kau menatap Donghae Hyung, tatapan matamu..menyiratkan sebuah cinta yang begitu murni "

Eunhyuk menunduk, menyembunyikan tangisnya yang kembali mulai pecah. Apa sebegitu terlihatkah?

Entah dorongan darimana, tapi tiba-tiba tangan Siwon menghapus cairan bening yang tumpah dipipi yeoja kurus itu. Ia ikut merasakan perih saat melihat orang lain yang tersiksa dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ini. " Kau harus kuat, sebuah cinta tak pernah membuat kita bersedih, cinta itu menyenangkan. Tinggal kita saja yang harus bisa menempatkan saat-saat dimana cinta itu kita gunakan. Jangan menyesali ini semua dan menyalahkan Tuhan, ia hanya berusaha mengajarimu sebuah keteguhan hati, ia hanya ingin kau kuat. Percayalah~ "

Siwon dengan tenang berucap sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Eunhyuk, menyatukan kedua belah tangan itu dalam genggaman tangan halusnya. Saling memberi kekuatan dalam setiap kepedihan hati yang saat ini menggerogoti hati mereka.

Mereka sadar sepenuhnya bahwa hari-hari yang mereka lalui tak akan seindah orang lain.

" Aku bertemu Donghae jauh sebelum Ryeowook, tapi sepertinya Ryeowook lah yang berhasil memenangkan hatinya "

" Dan aku bertemu dengan Wookie lebih dulu ketimbang Donghae Hyung, tapi Tuhan memiliki rencana lain. Haha~ Tuhan menyatukan mereka dan membiarkanku sebagai salah satu pelengkap cinta mereka "

Eunhyuk menganga tak percaya, " Kau..lebih dulu bertemu dengan Ryeowook? "

" Ya. ia menyelamatkanku dari sebuah keterpurukan, ia mirip dengan seseorang yang dulu begitu aku cintai. Dia.. istimewa " jawabnya terus terang.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil. " Aku tahu itu. Semua orang selalu mengatakan bahwa yeoja mungil itu istimewa "

Siwon terkekeh kecil mendapati wajah Eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang cemberut. " Hei, sudahlah. Jangan iri dengan kelebihan seseorang, setiap orang itu memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing "

Mendengus. Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Oh..sepertinya ia sudah lupa akan sakit dihatinya. Yah, kalau begitu lebih baik ia sering-sering saja bercerita pada namja atletis disampingnya ini, toh Siwon ternyata orang yang baik.

" Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? "

Siwon menoleh kesamping, " Apa? "

Eunhyuk tampak berfikir sejenak, " Umh~ sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu mencintai, Ryeowook? "

Siwon tampak berfikir, tentang hal apa saja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya, dan..wajah Kibum terbayang-bayang kembali dalam memory otaknya. " Entahlah, yang pasti ia mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang dulu sangat aku cintai. Dan disaat aku begitu lelah dengan dunia ini, dia datang dan mengajariku arti kebahagiaan. Eng..yah kurang lebih seperti itulah "

Sebegitu hebatkah seorang Ryeowook bagi Siwon? Membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Waw, bukankah ini hebat?— Eunhyuk membatin.

Satu lagi. Satu hal lagi yang telah Eunhyuk dapat. Ia mendapat sebuah alasan, kenapa seseorang begitu mencintai yeoja mungil itu. Senyum itu terasa pahit jika dapat dirasakan. Yah, tentu saja ia tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Ryeowook, itu sudah jelas dari awal.

" Mau kuantar pulang? " tawar Siwon.

Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, tapi selanjutnya ia mengangguk ragu. " Ne~ "

.

.

Ketika kau mempunyai harapan yang tergantung setinggi langit, Lalu harapan itu pupus begitu saja..

Rasanya pasti akan sakit sekali

Apalagi, jika harapanmu itu dipupuskan oleh orang yang kau cintai.

'Bahkan, bolehkah aku berharap kalau kau bisa mencintaiku suatu saat nanti?'

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

Namja dengan tinggi yang berlebih serta hidung yang mirip koala itu kini mendesah pasrah. Berkali-kali ia memejamkan matanya, tapi selalu gagal. Bayangan yeoja berpipi Chubby mirip kue Mochi itu selalu berlalu lalang dalam otak dan ingatannya.

Ugh~ ini sudah berhari-hari sejak kejadian ketaksengajaan mereka yang saling tabrakan, dan berlanjut hingga sekarang, yang membuat seorang Zhoumi selalu gagal memusatkan konsentrasinya. Huh, beginikah rasanya jika sudah jatuh cinta?

Zhoumi bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang acak-acakan. Diliriknya jam di ponselnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar saat menyadari bahwa ini sudah menjelang pukul 1 malam dan tentu saja ia belum juga mau tidur. Perlahan ia membalikkan bantalnya dan mengambil sebuah foto.

Yah, foto Henry Lau yang tengah tersenyum manis. Jangan tanya dia mendapat darimana, karena seorang Zhoumi memiliki beberapa anak buah disekolah, jadi sangat mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan foto Henry, jangankan foto, alamat pun pasti sangat mudah ia dapatkan.

Zhoumi memandang lekat-lekat foto yang diam-diam selalu ia sembunyikan dibawah bantalnya itu.

" Ck, bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu? Ini benar-benar aneh " celotehnya dengan menunjuk-nunjuk foto Henry. " hah~ bahkan ketika aku makan atau pun tidur, aku selalu memikirkanmu " sambungnya sambil meremas rambutnya.

" Kau tahu, aku seperti orang Amnesia yang menyukai segala sesuatu tentang dirimu dan melupakan segalanya "

Ohh..oke! bahkan sekarang Zhoumi sudah lupa bahwa ia tak hanya seperti orang yang Amnesia, tapi juga seperti orang yang tidak waras. Kkk~

Lelah menyerang dirinya, hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar Zhoumi sudah tidur dengan posisi setengah duduk yang menyender pada kepala ranjang sembari membawa foto itu kedalam pelukannya. Sebegitu jatuh cintanya, eoh? ^^

.

.

.

Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, maka jantungmu akan berdetak lebih cepat saat melihatnya ^^

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan linglung melewati koridor yang masih gelap, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan sulit bernafas tak seperti biasa. Tangan kirinya terus menopang tubuhnya di dinding agar ia tetap bisa berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Pagi ini ia ada jadwal piket kelas. Dan seperti yang selalu namjacingunya katakan, bahwa menjadi kekasihnya haruslah bisa menjadi siswa yang disiplin. Namjanya tak mau jika terus-terusan melihat dirinya yang terlambat dan sering melalaikan tugas sekolah. Huft~ susah rupanya menjadi yeojacingu seorang ketua Osis.

Ryeowook. keadaan gadis itu memang tak seburuk yang baru saja aku gambarkan. Hanya saja, wajahnya memang terlihat pucat hari ini, semalaman ia tak tidur karena menunggu Sungmin yang tak kunjung kembali ke kamarnya. Ryewook duduk didepan pintu kamar mereka dengan menekuk lututnya, berharap bahwa Sungmin mau memaafkannya. Tapi ternyata, ia malah ketiduran dan terbangun masih sama pada posisinya semalam, dan lagi... Sungmin tak kembali.

Rasa bersalah mulai kembali menyerang perasaannya. Andai saja ia tak lancang saat itu, mungkin sekarang ia bisa berjalan bersama dengan Sungmin Sunbaenya.

Ryeowook yang memang sedari tadi berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekarang berhenti melangkah saat matanya yang masih setengah terbuka mendapati sebuah sepatu. Yah, sepatu seseorang dan—

Ryeowook mendongak saat menyadari bahwa ternyata ada seseorang didepannya. Matanya membulat lucu saat wajah namja yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya sedang berdiri melipat tangan dengan tubuh yang bersender di dinding serta sebuah cengiran lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Ryeowook menarik nafas kesal. " Kau benar-benar mengagetkanku, Kyu "

Yang dibentak hanya mengangkat bahunya sebentar, lalu menarik tangan kanan Ryeowook supaya berjalan agak cepat agar segera sampai dikelas mereka. Tapi baru saja ia ingin melangkah, Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

Sebelah tangannya yang tadi ia masukkan ke saku kini ia tempelkan ke kening yeoja mungil itu. Mata Kyuhyun membulat. " Kau demam! " paniknya.

Ryeowook mendongak, " Aku hanya merasa tak enak badan sedikit, Kyu. Tenang saja, aku masih bisa "

" Tidak, tidak. Kau seharusnya tak perlu masuk sekolah hari ini, suhu badanmu benar-benar panas, Wookie-ah "

" Kyu~ tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja "

Baru saja Kyuhyun mencoba bicara tapi sudah dipotong oleh yeoja itu. " Kau bisa antarkan aku ke UKS—"

Kyuhyun hampir mengangguk. "—nanti jika aku sudah merasa tak kuat lagi "

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Ryeowook. issh, dasar yeoja keras kepala. Ia hanya tak ingin Ryeowooknya sakit. Tapi.. ya sudahlah, toh ia juga tak bisa menolak. Kyuhyun dengan berat hati mengangguk. " Kau sudah berjanji, jadi tepati janjimu. Jangan menahan sakitmu jika kau sudah tak mampu, dan—"

" CUKUP! Sejak kapan sih kau berubah cerewet begitu? " lagi-lagi Ryeowook memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Ya! kau juga sedari tadi memotong ucapanku " Kyuhyun kini juga ikut berteriak.

Ryeowook mendengus menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Umh~ ia sangat suka jika Kyuhyun sudah berteriak seperti itu. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Ryeowook menarik lengan Kyuhyun, " Daripada kau terus melotot seperti itu, lebih baik kita cepat ke kelas dan kau juga harus membantuku melakukan piket kelas "

" Kau selalu seenaknya saja. Menyuruhku menemanimu ikut serta membersihkan kelas, sudah jelas ini bukan jadwal piketku. Lagian kau juga tak pernah membantuku piket " sungutnya yang semakin membuat Ryeowook yang masih menarik lengan Kyuhyun terkikik kecil.

" Ck, Berisik. "

Meskipu begitu, tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan bahagia. Ia memang sengaja selalu datang pagi saat jadwal piket yeoja mungil itu. Umh~ ia ingin membantunya. Lagi pula ia juga tak tega jika harus melihat Ryeowook yang sudah terlambat dan dihukum oleh Eunhyuk harus mendapat hukuman lagi dikelas karena tak piket. Bisa-bisa badan Ryeowook yang mungil akan bertambah kecil.

.

.

Hanya dengan hal sederhana begini, aku merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia sedunia...

Aku mensyukuri keadaan ini bersamanya. Yah~ sejauh ini aku merasa bahagia ^^

.

.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati sahabatnya yang kini tengah duduk-duduk santai di atap dengan earphone yang menyumpal telinganya. Ia memicingkan matanya saat secara tak sengaja menemukan tangan Eunhyuk berbalut sebuah perban.

Sungmin menarik salah satu earphone itu membuat Eunhyuk membuka matanya. " Minnia! Ada apa? Jangan mengangguku " ketusnya dengan kembali memasang earphone itu. Tapi Sungmin juga kembali melepasnya. Eunhyuk berdecak sebal. " Ada apa sih? "

" Kau yang ada apa? Tanganmu itu kenapa? "

Eunyuk memutar bola mata bosan. Ugh~ ia bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah berkali-kali harus ia jawab dari setiap siswa yang menanyainya. " Aku terkena pecahan kaca "

Mata foxy Sungmin memandang selidik Eunhyuk yang sepertinya memalingkan wajahnya. Hei, mereka ini sahabat, sudah pasti Sungmin tahu mana ucapan bohong dari Eunhyuk dan mana yang jujur.

" Kau.. bohong! "

" Aku tidak bohong "

" Bohong. Kau pembohong "

" Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bohong "

" Seorang sahabat tak akan membohongi sahabatnya sendiri "

Hah~ Eunhyuk menghela nafas bosan. " Baiklah, aku berbohong "

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Dirinya ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggiran atap. Memandang kebawah dimana banyak para siswa yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Pohon-pohon rindang yang mengelilingi sekolahnya ini selalu dijadikan objek merumpi bagi gadis-gadis penggosip. Terkadang Sungmin tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis begitu suka menjual omongan seperti layaknya Ahjumma-Ahjumma dipasar yang mendagangkan sayurannya?

" Jadi? " tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menunduk, " Aku memukul aspal trotoar semalam "

Mata foxy Sungmin membuka lebar. " Mwo? "

" Aku tahu ini gila. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, Min. Aku mencoba mengungkapkannya, tapi Ia malah menyinggung soal Ryeowook. hah~ susah sekali rasanya "

"..."

" Padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak terluka dan menangis...tapi nyatanya.."

Eunhyuk tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Matanya terasa sudah mengembun.

" Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan "

Sungmin memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk yang bergetar. Ia mengusap punggung itu dengan lembut. " Aku memang bukan Peri, jadi aku tak bisa berbicara terlalu besar seperti akan menyembuhkan lukamu. Tapi..aku juga bukan manusia yang rendah, yang membiarkan sahabatku menangis sendiri seperti ini. Aku..merasa bercermin ketika memandangmu. Yah..kita adalah sama. Sama-sama tak terlihat oleh orang yang kita cintai "

Mata foxy itu kini juga telah berair. Meneteskan kembali butiran kristal bening. Ia menutup matanya erat saat secara tak sengaja melihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan beriringan menuju ruan TU.

Kenapa saat-saat seperti ini ia harus melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook? saat dimana dirinya berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya.

.

.

Yang paling indah adalah pertemuan dengan seorang sahabat yang seperti 'Sapu Tangan'

Karena Sahabat yang seperti 'Sapu Tangan' itu selalu menghapus keringat saat lelah dan menyeka air mata saat menangis

.

.

Bel jam istirahat itu berbunyi, membuat Ryeowook dan seluruh siswa dikelas 1 ekselerasi itu mendesah lega. Pasalnya pelajaran guru yang terkenal killer itu akhirnya selesai. Berkutat dengan pelajaran Sejarah selalu membuat kepala mereka pecah. Memikirkan tentang masa lalu dan selalu membahas kehidupan jaman dahulu. Issh~ jadul banget kan? kkk~

Ryeowook menoleh kesamping memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah bermain PSP. " Kyu~ pelajaran sejarah itu membosankan yah? "

" Matematika kau anggap sebagai pelajaran yang tak kau kuasai, Ilmu Ekonomi juga kau anggap pelajaran yang matre karena membahas uang terus-menerus, Olahraga kau bilang melelahkan, dan sekarang kau bilang Sejarah adalah mapel yang membosankan. Ck, sebenarnya apa yang kau bisa dan kau sukai sih? " berkata jahat dengan masih sibuk bermain PSP.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. " Ya! jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau seolah-olah mengataiku bodoh "

" Aku tak bicara begitu "

" Kau menyindirku "

" Ak—"

" Secara halus " lanjutnya memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

" Iya..iya..aku tahu kalau aku ini bodoh dan tak sepandai dirimu. Tapi setidaknya jangan frontal begitu dhong " sungutnya dengan menaruh pucuk dagunya dimejanya.

Kyuhyun tampak mendengus menahan tawa. Mati-matian ia berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya karena melihat ekpresi Ryeowook yang kini tengah memajukan bibirnya kedepan, alisnya bertaut dan tangan yang menggesek-gesek kursi didepannya. Kyuhyun bahkan brfikir bahwa Ryeowook benar-benar seperti anak Idiot. Kkk~ yah.. anak Idiot yang ia cintai.

Ryeowook menegakkan badannya, dan melihat Henry yang tengah duduk berdua dengan Taemin. Mereka sepertinya bertukar kotak bekal bersama. Melihat kedekatan Taemin yang dengan Henry membuatnya kembali bersedih. Hah~ sepertinya akhir-akhir ini mood nya sedang diuji.

" Ryeowook-ah~ kau tak makan? Ayo kesini~ " Taemin memberi isyarat untuk mendekat. Mata Ryeowook berbinar. Ugh~ akhirnya Taemin memanggilnya.

" Mau makan? " tawar Taemin saat Ryeowook sudah berada dibangkunya. Ryeowook menggeleng, " Aniya~ aku sedang tidak lapar. Umh~ aku ke Toilet sebentar nae~ "

Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Taemin dan Henry. Tadi.. ia sempat melihat ekspresi wajah Henry yang terlihat bingung. Umh~ ia sedang memikirkan apa?— tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia masuk ke Toilet tersebut dan mencuci tangannya serta membasuh wajahnya yang sepertinya terlihat kusut sekali. Badannya sepertinya memang benar-benar sedang tak baik-baik saja. Suhunya masih terasa panas.. tapi ia tak boleh mengeluh. Ia harus kuat, lagi pula ia sudah bertekad bahwa nanti pulang sekolah ia akan pergi ke toko boneka untuk membelikan boneka kelinci untuk Sungmin.

Wajahnya bersinar kembali ketika memikirkan bagaimana wajah bahagia Sungmin nanti jika tahu bahwa dirinya mendapatkan boneka kelinci baru. Tak sadar bahwa ia sudah tertawa kecil saat ini.

" Kau kenapa? "

" Eh? "

Henry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Kau tertawa seperti orang gila "

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu. Ia terkejut bukan karena perkataan Henry, melainkan karena nada suara Henry yang terdengar dingin. Ada apa? Bukannya mereka tak ada masalah apa-apa? Masalah yang kemarin saja ia tak mempermasalahkannya dengan Henry kan? jadi ini kenapa?

" Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang bahagia. Hehe "

Henry semakin bingung dengan sikap yeoja mungil didepannya ini. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja setahunya kemarin ia kan melihat Ryeowook bertengkar hebat dengan Donghae dan sekarang kenapa Ryeowook tampak bahagia? Aneh.

" Kau tak sedih jika sedang marahan dengan, Donghae Oppa? "

Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. " Marahan? Maksudmu? "

" Kemarin—"

" Aa..aku sudah baikan dengan Oppa. Lagi pula aku tak mempermasalahkannya lagi kok "

Henry semakin dibuat tak mengerti dengan perkataan Ryeowook. baikan? Jadi semudah itukah?

Mata Henry berkilat tajam. Ada perasaan benci dan tak rela mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan. " Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu hal. Sesuatu hal yang penting "

" Apa? "

Henry menyeringai sekilas. Yah~ mungkin lebih baik dimulai dari sekarang saja permainannya. " Aku..adalah mantan yeojacingu Donghae Oppa " katanya datar.

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Aku sudah tahu kok. Lagi pula aku juga tak mempermasalahkan ini lagi. Kalau kau mau dekat dengan Oppa seperti dulu, aku tak keberatan. Oppa bilang kau berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kalian seperti dahulu lagi. Engh~ layaknya seorang Oppa dan Dongsaeng "

Ia berucap dengan ceria, tak menyadari bahwa Henry sudah menggeretakkan giginya kesal. Rahangnya sudah mengeras. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi Donghae sudah menceritakan semuanya? Batin Henry kesal.

Hei, kau tidak tahu saja Henry-ah. Bahwa yang memberitahu Ryeowook semua kebenarannya adalah orang yang ingin kau tolong. Kkk~

" Nah~ aku pergi dulu. Oppa menyuruhku untuk menemuinya "

Ryeowook hampir saja melangkah, jika saja tak dihadang oleh Henry. " Ada apa lagi? "

" Kau ini..sebenarnya polos atau licik? "

Ryeowook kembali terkejut dengan ucapan Henry. " A-apa maksudmu? " tanyanya tak mengerti.

" Kau pasti tahu tentang seseorang yang mencintai Donghae Oppa secara diam-diam selama ini "

"... " Ryeowook diam. Hei, yang mencintai Donghaenya secara diam-diam itu banyak. Gadis-gadis diluar sana banyak sekali kan yang mengidolakan namjacingunya itu.

" Aku yakin, kau pasti tahu tapi berpura-pura tak tahu bahwa Eunhyuk Eonnie mencintai Donghae Oppa. Iya kan? "

DEG!

Mata Ryeowook melebar sempurna kali ini. Keterkejutan kembali menghampirinya. Sungguh, ia berharap bahwa saat ini ia kehilangan indra pendengarannya. " M-mwo? "

Henry mengepalkan tangannya kuat. " Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau pasti bisa melihat bagaimana selama ini Eunhyuk Eonnie memandang Donghae Oppa, kau pasti melihat bagaimana selama ini Eunhyuk Eonnie memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Kau pasti bisa melihatnya kan? atau jangan-jangan kau memang seolah menutup matamu pada kenyataan itu? Huh? "

Ryeowook menutup bibirnya rapat menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng tegas.

" Kau tidak tahu? Jangan berbohong "

" A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tak pernah berfikir bahwa Eunhyuk Sunbae menyukai Oppa " lirih. Suara itu terdengar lirih ditelinga Henry.

" Itu karena kau tak pernah mau tahu tentang perasaan orang lain. Itu karena kau merasa bahwa hanya kau yang patut bahagia, itu karena kau terlalu mementingkan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau selalu menutup matamu "

JLEB!

Ucapan Henry menusuk hati Ryeowook begitu dalam. Rasanya begitu sakit..dan sesak. Benarkah? Benarkah bahwa selama ini ia tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri? Jadi benar bahwa ia menutup matanya akan penderitaan orang yang sudah dianggap sahabat oleh namjacingunya?

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Apa yang diucapkan Henry tidak benar. Selama ini ia tak pernah sekalipun mengedepankan perasaannya sendiri, ia juga tak mau jika hanya dia yang bahagia. Ia ingin orang-orang yang berada didekatnya juga bahagia ketika ia bahagia.

" Aku memilih pergi dari kehidupan Oppa karena aku ingin menyerahkan Donghae Oppa pada Eunhyuk Eonnie. Kenapa? Itu karena aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa mencintai Donghae Oppa setulus dan sedalam Eunhyuk Eonnie "

Ryeowook kehilangan nafasnya. Dunianya berputar, segala sesuatu yang menjadi pemikirannya tentang persahabatan antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk ternyata salah. Yah, ada sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui selama ini.

" Tapi kau... kau menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan segala kepercayaan diri Eunhyuk Eonnie, membuatnya kembali menderita, kau memberikan luka lagi padanya. Kau membuatnya menangis. Dan..." Henry menarik nafas dalam sembari mengusap kasar air matanya, " Kau merebut Donghae Oppa darinya "

TES.. TES.. TES..

Ryeowook menangis. Air mata itu sudah deras mengalir membasahi pipi chubbynya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Jantungnya tertohok sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, membuat dirinya meringis sakit.

" Aku tak pernah sekalipun merebut Donghae Oppa darinya. Aku..aku tak tahu kalau Eunhyuk Eonnie juga mencintai, Oppa..hikz "

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya. " Dan sekarang kau sudah tahu. Jadi...seharusnya kau melepaskan Donghae Oppa "

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Henry tak percaya. Melepaskan Donghae? Apa dia gila? Ryeowook tak akan bisa berbuat begitu.

" Kau tidak mau? Hei, sadarlah Nona manja. Kau ini bukan siapa-siapa. Kau hanyalah seorang tamu yang tak diharapkan. Kau itu bagaikan angin Tornado yang menghancurkan segalanya yang indah. Kau itu orang ketiga diantara kedua orang yang seharusnya bersatu " Henry menatap remeh Ryeowook.

Bahu Ryeowook bergetar. Ia seperti seseorang yang ketakutan saat ini. Tangannya meremas ujung rok seragamnya dengan kuat, menyalurkan segala sakit yang mendera hatinya.

" Aku..aku tak bisa "

Henry mendecih. " Cih, kau benar-benar tak tahu malu. Kau itu sudah merampas kebahagiaan orang lain, tapi masih saja bersikukuh untuk mempertahankannya. Apa kau tak punya hati? Huh? "

" Justru karena aku punya hati Henry-ah... "

" ... "

" Aku juga mempunyai perasaan, sama seperti Eunhyuk Sunbae maupun yang lainnya. Aku juga ingin bahagia, dan.. kebahagiaanku ada pada Donghae Oppa. Jadi..hikz..apa aku salah jika aku mempertahankan kebahagiaanku? " suara Ryeowook bergetar. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia bahkan seperti orang habis lari marathon. Sangking sesaknya nafasnya saat ini.

Henry memandang Ryeowook nanar. Bocah mungil ini... berbeda dengan dirinya.

" Tapi Donghae Oppa akan bahagia jika ia bersanding dengan Eunhyuk Eonnie " tukas Henry.

" Ia lebih pantas dengan Eunhyuk Eonnie. Mereka sama-sama mandiri dan tegas "

Ryeowook kembali menunduk. Ia memikirkan ucapan Henry barusan. Mereka adalah SAMA! Yah, Henry benar, mereka adalah SAMA. Dan pasti akan cocok jika saling bersanding. Pasti akan melahirkan sebuah benih yang indah suatu saat nanti jika mereka sudah berkeluarga. Tapi...apa ia sanggup melepas Donghae Oppa?

" Aku..hikz..aku tak bisa..hikz "

Kini giliran Henry yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia hampir kehilangan semangat untuk membuat Ryeowook mau meninggalkan Donghae. Henry bahkan sudah pesimis akan berhasil.

" Maaf. Aku bukan kau, yang rela menyerahkan cintaku untuk orang lain. Aku bukan seorang munafik yang menyakiti perasaanku sendiri juga kekasihku hanya karena merasa tak pantas dan merasa tak bisa menandingi seseorang yang mencintai kekasihku lebih besar dari pada aku "

JLEB!

Perkataan Ryeowook benar-benar seperti tamparan keras bagi Henry. " Kau..kau tak tahu bagaimana Eunhyuk Eonnie begitu mencintai Donghae Oppa. Makanya kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini hanyalah pengecut yang meninggalkan kekasihku tanpa penjelasan " Henry mulai tersuliut emosi. Ia bukan marah karena Ryeowook, tapi ia marah karena memikirkan ucapan Ryeowook.

" Tidak peduli seberapa besar cinta orang lain terhadap kekasihku, selama aku dan kekasihku masih saling mencintai dan bahagia..maka aku akan sekuat tenaga memperjuangkannya. Aku akan membuktikan pada Eunhyuk Sunbae dan semua orang, bahwa aku juga bisa mencintai Donghae Oppa lebih dari Eunhyuk Sunbae. Aku akan menjadikan diriku sebagai seseorang yang pantas bersanding dengan Donghae Oppa. Dan aku juga akan memberitahumu, bahwa cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dikorbankan..tapi cinta itu adalah perjuangan. Kau juga harus tahu, bahwa tindakanmu dahulu adalah tindakan paling pengecut yang pernah aku ketahui "

Henry mematung mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook. bahkan air mata berulang kali menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

" Jika dahulu kau menyerahkan Donghae Oppa pada Eunhyuk Sunbae dan membiarkan Donghae Oppa terluka karena keputusanmu yang sebenarnya tak diketahui oleh Donghae Oppa, maka aku..aku akan mempertahankan cintaku untuknya. Aku tak akan menyakiti Donghae Oppa. Aku tak akan membiarkannya maupun diriku menangis karena sesuatu hal yang bodoh. Jadi..jika kau memintaku untuk melepasnya..maka jawabanku adalah TI-DAK " memberi penekanan pada akhir kalimat. Wajah Ryeowook yang tadi terlihat ketakutan dan kusut karena sedikit sakit, kini justru dipenuhi binar percaya diri dan senyum yang merekah. Oh~ tampaknya ucapan Donghae benar, bahwa Ryeowook adalah seseorang yang memiliki tingkat optimis yang tinggi.

" Aku tak akan membenci Eunhyuk Sunbae, karena aku tahu bahwa perasaan cinta itu tak bisa kau atur pada siapa akan terjatuh. Lagi pula Eunhyuk Sunbae adalah orang yang baik. Aku tak akan mampu membenci seseorang yang manis sepertinya. Dan aku juga tak membencimu, karena kau satu-satunya orang bodoh yang pernah aku temui yang rela menukar kebahagiaanmu demi orang lain. Ummh~ aku menaruh sebuah kekaguman padamu Mochi "

Sebuah cengiran lebar terpatri jelas diwajah Ryeowook. ia seolah tak punya beban sedikit pun ketika mengucapkannya.

" Ah~ satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu " Ryeowook mendekat, dan sedikit berjinjit karena tinggi Henry melebihinya. " Terkadang menjadi Egois itu perlu, karena manusia berhak mempertahankan kebahagiannya. Saat kau bersikap Egois, bukan berarti kau orang jahat. Karena kau hanya berusaha mempertahankan hak mu "

Henry melongo dan masih memproses segala sesuatu yang diucapkan yeoja mungil yang kini sudah berbalik meninggalkannya sendiri di Toilet yang untung sepi itu. Henry merasa bahwa dirinya seperti orang bodoh ketika berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum..ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

" Kau lihat sendiri kan? sahabatku itu orang yang sangat mengagumkan "

Henry menoleh cepat kearah pintu. Dan disana.. ia melihat Taemin yang berdiri tegak dengan senyum meremehkan yang ia lempar pada Henry.

Henry mengidikkan bahunya acuh, " Well, kau benar. Dan sepertinya aku harus lebih bekerja ekstra "

Ia mendekati Taemin dan mengajaknya keluar Toilet kembali menuju kelas.

.

.

Manusia optimis sepertinya, selalu mempunyai alasan untuk setiap langkah yang ia ambil ^^

.

.

Gadis mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan saat namjanya yang menyebalkan itu tetap saja berkutat dengan kertas-kertas bodoh dimeja kekuasannya tanpa memperdulikannya. Namja berstatus Ketua Umum Osis itu tampak serius dengan kertas-kertas yang ia baca lalu ia tanda tangani.

Ruang Osis yang kali ini hanya dihuni oleh Ryeowook dan Donghae itu seperti kuburan yang sunyi dan senyap. Hanya denting jam detik yang berputar lah pengisi kekosongan itu. Ryeowook hampir mati bosan jika saja tak ada Donghae disini. Oh..Demi Tuhan, ia tahu bahwa Donghae sengaja mengacuhkannya. Ia sadar bahwa Donghae sedang membalas dendam pada dirinya karena terlambat datang.

" Oppa~ " panggilnya manja. Ryeowook yang duduk di depan Donghae yang hanya terhalang meja kini mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. " Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Jangan mengacuhkan aku begini " mohonnya yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman oleh Donghae.

Kesal dengan sikap Donghae padanya, akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk merebut bulpoin milik Donghae.

Sreettt...

Tangan kecil dan kurus itu menyembunyikan bulpoin Donghae dibalik badannya. Donghae mendongak dan menatap tajam Ryeowook. sedangkan yang ditatap tajam hanya pura-pura tak tahu sambil mengalihkan mata karamelnya kemanapun asal tak bersibobrok dengan manik mutiara hitam menakutkan itu.

" Kembalikan! " katanya ketus.

" Tidak mau "

Donghae diam, ia kembali membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil bulpoin lainnya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ryeowook merengut kesal, isshh~ rupanya Oppanya itu menyimpan banyak bulpoin dilaci mejanya.

Sreettt..

Ryeowook kembali menyaut bulpoin itu. Kali ini Donghae tak ambil pusing dan kembali mengambil bulpoin simpanannya dilaci mejanya yang tadi. Hampir saja ia akan menandatangani kertas itu tapi Ryeowook lebih dulu merebutnya kembali. Bahkan sekarang posisi Ryeowook sudah berdiri disamping Donghae yang masih duduk.

Donghae yang sudah marah, kesal dan lelah akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dengan menggebrak mejanya menakutkan. Tapi aneh, kali ini Ryeowook tak takut sama sekali, biasanya ia sudah menangis jika sudah begini. Dan sekarang, yeoja bertubuh mungil itu melihat wajah Donghae sambil mendongak dengan mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya yang benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Donghae.

" Sudah puas membuat Oppa kesal, hmm? "

Donghae menarik tubuh kecil mungil itu hingga kini tubuh Ryeowook memepet pada mejanya. Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. " Maaf~ tadi aku ada masalah kecil, jadi terlambat sebentar " ucapnya manja, berusaha meredahkan amarah Donghae, eoh?

" Sebentar? Kau terlambat 15 menit. Itu tidak disiplin namanya " katanya dengan menghela nafas berat. Donghae menyingkirkan kertas-kertas dimejanya dan selanjutnya ia mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook lalu mendudukkan tubuh itu dimejanya. Ia sendiri pun duduk dikursinya, sehingga posisi mereka sekarang ini adalah saling berhadapan tapi lebih tinggi Ryeowook karena ia duduk dimeja.

Donghae mengerling nakal pada Ryeowook yang membuat yeoja mungil itu sedikit gugup. Heoh? Memang siapa yang tak gugup jika sedang ditatapi oleh Cassanove itu? Kkk~

" Apa? "

" Memang kau mau apa? "

Donghae membalik pertanyaan sambil mencubit gemas paha Ryeowook yang terekspos karena memang rok seragamnya pendek. " Aww~ dasar mesum "

Donghae sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. " Pahamu lumayan bersisi, seperti paha Ayam "

Ryeowook mendelik sebal. Apa? Seperti paha Ayam? Apa-apaan itu? Dia pikir dia siapa berani mengatainya seperti itu? Dasar kurangajar. Desis Ryeowook dalam hati.

" Ya! " pekiknya kesal yang kali ini sambil memukul kepala Donghae. Yeah, tapi sepertinya Donghae tak membalasnya karena kini ia tengah berdiri dan memeluk yeoja bertubuh mungil itu erat.

" Umh~ kau demam? " tanya Donghae sambil menelisik wajah sedikit pucat Ryeowook sembari menempelkan punggung tangannya dikening Ryeowook.

" Aku memang sedikit tidak enak badan. Tapi aku masih sanggup kok, Oppa " kembali ia memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Meskipun begitu Donghae tetap saja khawatir, bagaimana bisa ia akan biasa-biasa saja jika kekasihnya yang manja dan kerap sakit itu kini justru terserang demam?

" Benar? "

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Oppa harus percaya padaku "

Cup.

Bibir Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir bak bunga mawar itu. " Sekarang ceritalah, ada apa sampai kau tak datang tepat waktu, eum? " berkata sangat lembut seolah gadis didepannya ini adalah gadis yang akan menangis jika berkata sedikit kasar saja padanya.

" Ak—"

Ceklek.

Pintu ruangan Osis itu terbuka sehingga membuat Ryeowook yang masih duduk dimeja terpaksa membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan mata Ryeowook membuka lebar serta wajahnya kini berubah pucat pasih. Wajah yang sudah terlihat letih itu kini bertambah terlihat pucat.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kaku. " Maaf, aku menganggu kalian "

" Aniya. Ada apa, Hyukkie? " Donghae menurunkan Ryeowook dan menyuruhnya duduk dikursinya sedangkan ia sendiri berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kuat saat melihat mata Eunhyuk yang nanar dan sayu. Demi Tuhan, sekarang ia baru memperhatikan mata itu. Dan ia sadar, bahwa sesuatu yang menyakitkan terlihat jelas dari mata itu.

" Mianhae " gumamnya pelan, teramat pelan hingga kedua anak Adam yang lainnya tak dapat mendengar suara itu.

.

.

Sekarang aku tahu itu

Bagaimana perasaanmu, perasaan tak terlihat oleh orang yang kau cintai

Aku mengetahuinya

Maafkan aku ~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

**Author Note :**

Okeoke, sesuai janji saya. Saya akan mengupdate fic ini setelah Natal. Kkk~ dan yeah, aku menepatinya. Kkkk~

Senang sekali ya, soalnya jarang-jarang saya mampu mengerjakan fic ini dengan waktu yang lumayan singkat. Dan, oke saya juga sadar bahwa mungkin agak pendek ya~ mianhae *bow*

Oke, HAPPY NEW YEAR ^^

Mind to Review?

.

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 11**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu? " bertanya panik sembari mengecek luka yang diperban ditangan Eunhyuk.

" Ah~ ini semalam aku tak sengaja terkena pecahan kaca "

" Benarkah? Semalam kau kerumahku masih baik-baik saja "

" Aku terkena setelah pulang dari rumahmu "

Bibir Donghae membentuk sebuah huruf 'O. " Tsk, tapi lain kali kau juga harus hati-hati tahu. Jangan ceroboh begitu "

Hati Eunhyuk terasa begitu hangat saat ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Donghae. Meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah nasehat dari Donghae yang menganggapnya seorang sahabat, tapi...setidaknya Donghae mengkhawatirkannya, bukan?

Eunhyuk hampir saja meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan, jika saja ia tak ingat apa tujuan awalnya ia kesini. " Nae~ aku tak akan ceroboh lagi. Oh, iya~ berhubungan dengan acara pemilihan calon kandidat-kandidat Osis yang baru mungkin akan lebih baik kita laksanakan setelah lomba dance yang kau ikuti itu. Aku dan yang lainnya tak mungkin melakukan pemilihan tanpa adanya sang Ketua Umum Osis yang bertanggung jawab ini, bukan? " mata Eunhyuk mengerling lucu menggoda namja itu.

Donghae terkikik. " Yah~ ku rasa aku setuju denganmu. Kau dan para Osis yang lainnya harus menungguku sampai aku pulang membawa piala juara lomba dance itu " ia menyahuti gurauan Eunhyuk tak kalah lucu. Akhirnya keduanya saling terkekeh. Tak menyadari bahwa disana masih ada Ryeowook yang memandang sendu kedekatan mereka.

Tidak! Ia selama ini tak cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka. Bahkan Ryeowook tak ambil pusing hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Tapi..kenapa sekarang rasanya begitu sesak? Apa kenyataan yang ia ketahui benar-benar membuatnya merasa ketakutan akan kehilangan sosok Donghae?

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Ia merasa diacuhkan oleh Donghae, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Ryeowook tak pernah berifikiran seperti itu. Dan lagi.. sekarang Ryeowook menunduk. Ia berfikir—

—Apa mungkin ini yang telah dirasakan Eunhyuk Sunbae selama ini? Perasaan diabaikan saat aku dan Donghae Oppa bercanda sendiri dengan duniaku dengan Donghae Oppa? Mungkinkah sakit yang selama ini Eunhyuk Sunbae rasakan lebih dalam dari perasaan cemburu yang saat ini ada dihatiku? Dan..henry? kenapa rasanya ucapan Henry begitu benar saat ini? Jadi, selama ini aku hanya peduli akan perasaanku?

Hati Ryeowook menjerit pilu kala ucapan-ucapan Henry terngiang-ngiang memenuhi otaknya. ia benar-benar sudah tak bisa lagi menyangkal ucapan Henry jika begini. Yah~ kau Egois Ryeowook-ah. Kau menyakiti Eunhyuk Sunbae!

Tidak tidak tidak! Selama ini ia tak tahu bahwa Eunhyuk Sunbae menyukai kekasihnya, jadi wajarkah jika aku disalahkan?

Perang batin terjadi pada Ryeowook saat ini.

Ia mendongak untuk melihat kedua orang itu yang masih berbincang-bincang halus. ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menangis disini saat itu juga. Tapi..rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup. Ia tak sanggup lebih lama lagi menatap mata kucing yeoja kurus diambang pintu sana yang terlihat memancarkan guratan kasih sayang saat menatap Donghae Oppa, tapi jika kau perhatikan mata itu dengan lebih seksama lagi, maka kau akan melihat mata kucing itu yang berkilat sedih mendominasi tatapannya.

Ryeowook kembali menunduk. Jadi benar? Benar selama ini bahwa Eunhyuk Sunbae banyak menderita karenanya? Karena keegoisannya yang merebut Donghae?

Demi Tuhan. Ryeowook ingin sekali berteriak memberontak dari segala pikiran-pikirannya yang semakin membuatnya tak bisa membedakan mana salah dan mana buruk. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi mencerna ini semua. Rasa optimis yang tadi sudah berhasil ia bangun dihadapa Henry kini seolah hancur seketika saat menatap mata kucing yang teramat terluka itu.

Ia tahu, dan sangat jelas tahu bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang cintanya tak berbalas. Ia pernah mengalaminya. Bersama namja itu, namja yang pertama kali membuatnya jatuh cinta, juga namja yang mengajarinya arti sakitnya patah hati.

Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, Ryeowook akhirnya menarik nafasnya panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia ubah mimik wajahnya seceria seperti biasanya. Yah, ia harus bisa menyembunyikan ini semua. Ia harus bisa lebih hebat dari Eunhyuk Sunbae. Ini hanyalah hal kecil Ryeowook-ah, kau pasti bisa mengatasinya. Jangan kalah dengan Eunhyuk Sunbae yang selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika melihatmu dengan Donghae Oppa.

Ryeowook kembali memperhatikan interaksi kedua sahabat itu. Ia lihat Eunhyuk sudah berjalan pergi, sedangkan Donghae kini mendekatinya seraya tersenyum padanya. " Maaf, ada hal yang penting tadi " kata Donghae yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

.

.

Love is when you have 100 reasons to leave someone, but you still look for 1 reason to fight for them ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Henry mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja dengan gelisah. Matanya sedari tadi melihat kebelakang dimana bangku yang ia lirik adalah bangku milik yeoja mungil itu. Ia merasa begitu penasaran dengan yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Yah..kejadian tadi saat jam istirahat membuatnya semakin ingin tahu segala hal yang melekat pada diri seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Sedangkan Taemin hanya menyeringai sekilas ketika secara tak sengaja ia melihat Henry yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti seorang yang menahan kesakitan. Taemin mendengar semua hal yang telah terjadi. Ia sendiri pun juga memiliki rasa kagum tersendiri pada Ryeowook, rasa kagum yang entah sejak kapan telah ia miliki untuk yeoja bertubuh mungil itu. Tapi yang ia tahu, dirinya begitu bahagia ketika bisa menjadi sahabat seorang Ryeowook.

Dan seseorang yang menjadi objek pemikiran dua orang didepan sana justru telah memfokuskan matanya pada buku-buku yang ada dimejanya. Ia sepertinya tak mengambil pusing tentang apa yang telah ia ucapkan atau yang ia ketahui tadi. Tapi, siapa sangka...bahwa dibalik wajah itu dirinya mati-matian menyembunyikan semuanya.

" Kyu~ "

" Hm? "

Ryeowook menggeleng. " Aniyaa~ "

Kyuhyun semakin dibuat tak mengerti dengan yeoja disampingnya ini. " Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa cerita, tak perlu sungkan "

Ryeowook kembali menggeleng, lalu memandang Kyuhyun sembari menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus menahan tawa, dan kembali mengerjakan soal-soal yang sudah diberikan oleh Seonsaengnim didepan sana.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia saat ini. Disebuah toko boneka yang penuh dengan berbagai macam boneka mulai dari yang kecil, sedang, hingga yang paling besar semua tertata apik dan rapih. Ryeowook berkeliling toko itu, mencari-cari boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang berukuran besar. Ia memutuskan untuk membelikan Sungmin penggantinya. Rasanya benar-benar tak enak saat harus bermusuhan dengan seseorang yang berdekatan denganmu, bukan?

Dan untuk sejenak, ia berusaha melupakan segala masalahnya yang membuat kepalanya pening dan pusing. Nanti, ia akan mencoba memikirkannya. Untuk saat ini, ia harus menyelesaikan konfliknya dengan Sungmin. Dan ah.. Ryeowook pergi sendirian ke toko boneka ini, ia bahkan pergi tanpa ijin pada Eunhyuk yang notabenenya adalah ketua anggota dance. Ughh~ bersiap-siaplah mendapatkan hukuman Kim Ryeowook.

Mata karamel itu berbinar saat retina matanya menangkap sesosok atau mungkin bisa dibilang sebuah boneka besar. Yah..teramat besar. " Umh~ bonekanya lucu, aku mau ini~ " komentarnya kecil sembari memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia mengambil boneka besar Jerapah coklat itu lalu memeluknya erat. Pipinya menggembung sebelah, menambah kesan imut bagi pelajar SMA ini.

" Tapi...uang ku belum cukup untuk membelimu " sesalnya. Hah~ ia menghela nafas berat dan kembali meletakkan boneka itu pada tempat asalnya.

Ryeowook kembali berjalan pelan, tapi matanya masih saja mengarah pada boneka Jerapah itu. Hingga ia tak sadar bahwa kini ia melangkah kedepan tetapi kepalanya menghadap kebelakang. Uhh~ matanya bahkan sudah memerah sangking inginnya pada boneka itu.

Bruukk~

" Aww.. "

Ryeowook terjungkang kebelakang dengan pantat lebih dulu menapaki lantai. Ia mengelus pantatnya yang sakit.

" Heoh..Wookie~? "

" He? "

Ryeowook mendongak memandang seseorang yang baru saja memanggil namanya itu. Saat mata itu sudah melihat siapa yang telah bertabrakan dengannya, Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, bahkan namja yang secara tak sengaja menabraknya atau bisa dibilang ini juga kecerobohan Ryeowook tersenyum melihat wajah aneh Ryeowook. " Kenapa Oppa menabrakku? " kesalnya sembari menerima uluran tangan namja didepannya.

" Heoh? Kenapa kau menyalahkan, Oppa? Kau sendiri tadi bagaimana? Kau bahkan tak melihat kedepan " sangkal namja itu.

" Issh~ Yesung Oppa menyebalkan "

Tawa Yesung meledak saat Ryeowook mempout bibirnya kedepan. " Nae~ Oppa memang menyebalkan, tapi Oppa menyayangimu, baby? "

Perkataan Yesung barusan sukses membuat jantung Ryeowook berdetak lebih cepat. Ada rasa yang begitu menyenangkan saat kata 'Oppa menyayangimu' meluncur dari bibir tipis Yesung. Ada perasaan rindu yang begitu mendalam ia rasakan ketika ucapan yang sudah begitu lama ia nantikan itu akhirnya keluar lagi dari bibir Yesung.

" Aku...juga menyayangimu, Oppa~ "

Yesung mengacak rambut kecoklatan milik Ryeowook. " Nah~ kau sedang mencari apa, huh? "

" Aku mencari boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang besar "

Dahi Yesung mengkerut. Boneka kelinci? Bukankah Ryeowook adalah fans berat dari Jerapah? Sejak kapan yeoja yang ia cintai itu berubah menjadi pecinta kelinci?

" Aku mau membelikannya untuk Sunbae ku, sebagai permintaan maaf " katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Yesung tersenyum lembut. " Kau melakukan kesalahan, hm? "

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Apa sudah minta maaf? "

" Dia bahkan tak tidur dikamar kita saat aku membuatnya marah, jadi aku tak bisa meminta maaf padanya, Oppa~ lagi pula aku takuuut dengannya " adunya pada Yesung seperti seorang anak kecil yang melaporkan kejahatan temannya pada sang Appa.

" Kenapa kau mesti takut? Kau kan berniat baik. Apa Oppa pernah mengajarimu untuk takut dalam melakukan hal yang baik, eoh? "

Kepala mungil itu menggeleng tegas. " Ani " lalu menjawanya dengan mantab.

Yesung mengacak gemas rambut depan Ryeowook. " Yang terpenting adalah ketika kamu menyebabkan masalah untuk seseorang, kau meminta maaf dengan baik pada orang itu " nasehatnya pada Ryeowook.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Yesung Oppanya memang selalu bisa membuatnya kembali percaya diri.

Ryeowook menarik lengan Yesung untuk mengikutinya mencari boneka kelinci. " Oppa~ menurut Oppa mana yang bagus? "

Yesung tampak melihat-lihat sekilas lalu tak lama kemudian pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah boneka kelinci warna pink yang besar dengan pita cantik dilehernya. " Waah~ selera Oppa ternyata bagus juga " gadis itu mengambil boneka berukuran besar itu untuk dipeluknya.

Yesung hanya tertawa renyah lalu mengajak Ryeowook untuk menuju kasir. Saat mereka berjalan menuju kasir, Ryeowook mulai ingat bahwa ia belum menanyakan tujuan Yesung kemari. " Eung~~ Oppa untuk apa kemari? "

" Hanya melihat-lihat saja "

" Jeongmal? "

Yesung mengangguk. Ryeowook pun akhirnya hanya ikut mnegangguk juga, meskipun dalam hati ia masih belum percaya tapi sepertinya ia juga tak mau terlihat ikut campur urusan Yesung.

Mata Ryeowook membulat lucu saat melihat Yesung yang mengeluarkan dompetnya guna membayar boneka yang ia beli. Segera saja Ryeowook menyambar domper itu lalu memasukkan kembali ke kantong celana Yesung. " Ah~ ini. Kembaliannya ambil saja " dengan segera Ryeowook keluar dari toko boneka itu sembari menyeret Yesung setelah membayarnya.

" Ya! kenapa kau tadi— "

" Oppa~ aku membelinya untuk permintaan maaf pada seseorang yang marah karena tindakanku, jadi biar aku saja yang membayarnya " potongnya cepat.

Yesung menghela nafas berat. " Hm~ kau sudah dewasa rupanya " mengucapkan dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya. Meskipun ada rasa sakit dan tak rela saat mengucapkannya tapi Yesung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum.

" Oppa! Antarkan aku ke Asrama, nae~? " pintanya manja.

" Kau berani membayar Oppa berapa, eh? "

" Ya! sejak kapan Oppa perhitungan begitu? "

Yesung mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya didagunya, membuat pose lucu yang sebenarnya ia pelajari dari yeoja didepannya itu. Ryeowook menggeram kesal saat menyadari bahwa Yesung sedang menirunya.

Gyut~

" Aww! Kau ini suka sekali mencubit Oppa sih? "

" Biar saja "

Tanpa permisi Ryeowook membuka pintu mobil Yesung dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan Yesung yang tengah menggerutu kesal akan tingkahnya. " Palli, Oppa! " teriaknya dari dalam mobil. Yesung mendengus, tapi meskipun begitu ia pun akhirnya tersenyum pada gadis manjanya.

.

.

Manusia memang selalu begitu.

Kadang mereka bertengkar begitu hebat, namun disaat lain mereka begitu saling mencintai ^^

.

.

Namja itu sesekali menggerutu kesal lalu tersenyum saat beberapa yeoja melaluinya. Ia yang seharusnya berada diruang club dance kini justru tengah berdiri digerbang asrama yang menjadi perbatasan antara Sekolahnya dan Asrama itu. Ia bahkan sedari tadi mengutak-ngatik ponselnya tapi tetap saja seseorang yang diharapkannya tak kunjung juga membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat telponnya. Ugh~ rasanya ingin sekali menjitak kepala yeoja kecil itu nanti saat sudah ketemu.

Baru saja ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk memainkan ponselnya, seseorang yang sudah sedari tadi ia tunggu kini sudah berada dihadapannya dengan gigi putih yang terlihat sempurna. Donghae memutar bola mata bosan. " Kau kemana saja...dan apa itu? "

Ryeowook mengangkat bungkusan besar yang bahkan hampir sama besar dengan badannya sambil tersenyum. " Ini boneka untuk Sungmin Sunbae "

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Untuk apa kau membelikannya boneka? "

Tak tega melihat Ryeowook yang kesusahan akhirnya Donghae mengambil alih boneka itu dan membawanya. " Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya "

" Heoh? Meminta maaf? Kau membuat kesalahan, baby~? "

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. " Ha-hanya kesalahan kecil. Dan..umh~ tak usah diperbesar. Hehe " menjawabnya dengan gugup.

" Ya sudah " putus Donghae pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

" Oppa, mianhae "

" Sudahlah~ " Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang. " Eunhyuk tak akan marah dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Percayalah~ besok pasti dia sudah baik lagi "

" Tapi..ini semua gara-gara aku. Gara-gara aku, Oppa jadi tak ikut club dance hari ini. Dan..dan lagi Oppa menyuruhnya untuk pulang sendiri. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya bagaimana? " Ryeowook terus-terusan mengoceh sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

Donghae terkekeh kecil. Ugh~ yeojanya ini kenapa sih selalu saja begitu mudah merasa bersalah dan menyesal? Tsk~

" Hei..hei~ dengarkan Oppa! " ia menangkupkan wajah mungil Ryeowook.

" Eunhyuk itu sudah besar. Ia bahkan seorang yeoja yang kuat. Ia pasti bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri " jelasnya lagi. " Berhentilah menangis, eum? "

Ryeowook kembali mengangguk dan menyeka air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti anak kecil. Oh..God! ingatkan Donghae untuk tak menyerang yeoja itu sekarang juga.

" Nah~ ini sudah jam 5 sore. Oppa harus pulang "

" Umm~ hati-hati dijalan "

Cup~

Kali ini Ryeowook lebih dulu mengecup bibir Donghae.

.

.

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

Dibawah guyuran hujan yang deras. Disebuah taman yang tampak sepi karena memang sore ini sedang hujan, yeoja itu terduduk termenung sendiri. Menikmati titik-titik air yang turun membasahi bumi dengan deras beserta tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Ia mematung, tak bergerak sama sekali dan menutup matanya rapat.

Tidak! Ia tak mati ataupun pingsan.

Yeoja itu hanya sedang berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Berpikir bahwa duduk dibawah hujan dapat membuat hatinya kembali dingin dan baik-baik saja.

Tapi...itu hanyalah sebuah harapan. Bagaimanapun juga itu tak akan terjadi. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Lee Hyukjae. Yeoja bertubuh kurus itu kini sudah membuka matanya. Tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa yeoja ini tengah menangis. Air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya menjadi tameng dan topeng untuk menutupi air matanya. Ia menunduk, meremas dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit.

Yah..saat pulang dari club dance ia menghampiri Donghae yang memang sedari tadi menunggu yeojanya digerbang Asrama, ia mengajak Donghae untuk pulang. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah sebuah pemandangan romantis yang begitu menyakitkan. Donghae bahkan menyuruhnya pulang lebih dahulu tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

Eunhyuk tertawa miris mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. " Kau memang tak pernah mau tahu tentangku ya? " ia bermonolog sendiri.

Ketika ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa sekarang tubuhnya sudah tak basah lagi. Ia merasa bahwa seseorang telah memayunginya. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah senyuman dengan dimple smile yang menghiasi pipinya.

" Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Bermain hujan-hujanan disore hari " kata namja atletis itu.

" Dan entah kenapa aku merasa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba disekelilingku " Eunhyuk membalas perkataan Siwon yang sepertinya menyindirinya.

Siwon tertawah. " Ayo, masuklah ke mobilku. Kau bisa menangis didalam "

Eunhyuk menautkan kedua alisnya. " Kau mengejekku ya? " kesalnya.

" Ahaha~ tidak. Sudahlah, ayo~ "

Mau tak mau akhirnya Eunhyuk pun mengikuti langkah Siwon yang berjalan disampingnya sambil membawa payung yang melindugi tubuhnya dari guyuran air hujan. Eunhyuk seperti mendapatkan sebuah perhatian dari namja disampingnya ini. Seulas senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Meskipun bukan Donghae yang melakukan ini padanya, tapi setidaknya ada seseorang yang mau memperhatikannya dan melihatnya sebagai seorang yeoja.

Saat keduanya sudah masuk didalam mobil mewah itu, Siwon mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan taman tersebut. Ia berniat membawa Eunhyuk untuk kerumahnya. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengantar Eunhyuk pulang dengan keadaan kacau seperti itu? Oh..ia masih waras.

Dan lagi...sepertinya Eunhyuk juga tak bertanya apapun pada Siwon.

" Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan, begitu? " Siwon mulai memecah keheningan.

Bibir kissable milik Eunhyuk terangkat keatas membentuk sebuah senyum kecil. " Entahlah. Terkadang aku sangat suka bermain hujan, agar tak ada yang tahu aku menangis " ia menjelaskan dengan tertawa kecil.

" Ah~ ide mu bagus juga ternyata. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mencobanya " timpal Siwon yang sepertinya mulai menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk dengan candaan. Keduanya tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan karena sepertinya tak ada yang lucu.

" Waah~ sepertinya kita harus sering-sering tertawa begini. Ini sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu? "

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. " Well. Kita memang harus sering-sering tertawa. Agar orang lain tak tahu apa yang sedang melanda kita " usul Eunhyuk yang disetujui secara langsung oleh Siwon dengan anggukan kepala.

.

.

Senyum dan tertawa itu memanglah hanya satu gerakan kecil dari bibir kita.

Tapi..taukah kalian? Bahwa sebuah gerakan kecil yang dinamakan senyum dan tertawa itu akan sangat berarti dihati kita..

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

Ryeowook kembali mendesah lelah. Malam ini Sungmin pun juga tak kunjung kembali ke kamar mereka. Ryeowook sungguh menyesal dengan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi...ia benar-benar tak sengaja. Ingin sekali rasanya mengucapkan beribu maaf pada Sungmin, tapi ia juga tak tahu dikamar mana Sungmin mengungsi.

Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Sungmin yang berada disampingnya dengan membawa boneka kelinci yang tadi ia beli. Ia meletakkannya disamping ranjang Sungmin. " Kau harus bisa membuat Sungmin Sunbae memaafkan ku. Bantu, aku nae~ " ia menggoyang-goyangkan telinga boneka kelinci itu gemas.

Saat ia akan beranjak dari ranjang bernuansa pink itu, mata karamelnya secara tak sengaja melihat sebuah buku...umh~ lebih tepatnya sebuah Diary. Rasa penasaran yang sudah sering sekali merasuk dalam dirinya kini muncul kembali.

" _Kim Ryeowook. kau tidak boleh seenaknya saja menyentuh barang orang lain "_ ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika suara hatinya mengingatkannya.

Ryeowook berjalan cepat dan langsung naik ke ranjangnya lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut. Didalan selimut, suara-suara yang entah dari mana seperti membisikkan sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka dan melihta isi Diary tersebut. Tapi...disisi lain, suara lainnya menyuruhnya untuk tak lancang membuka Diary itu.

Kepala mungilnya terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dari luar selimut. " Tidak tidak tidak " katanya pelan. Ryeowook menggeliat gelisah berulang kali. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa isi diary itu. Ia penasaran, tapi...ia juga tak mau jika Sungmin melihatnya ia akan semakin dibenci oleh Sungmin.

" Membaca sedikit tak apa kan? " Ryeowook duduk diranjangnya. Menghela nafas berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ia memantabkan tekadnya untuk mengintip sedikit tulisan di buku Diary itu.

Ia duduk diranjang Sungmin. Tangannya menggapai dengan hati-hati buku Diary tersebut. Sedikit gemetar saat ia akan membuka buku itu. Matanya sesekali bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Sret..

Lembaran pertama buku itu terbuka.

_10 Agustus XXXX_

_Hari pertama Masa Orintasi Siswa baru. Aku sebagai salah satu Anggota Osis sudah jelas ikut serta dalam acara ini. Aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat tampan. Berambut ikal dengan bibir kissable nya serta wajah datar dan dingin yang sangat tampan._

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berfikir, bukankah Masa Orientasi yang Sungmin Sunbae maksud adalah kemarin? Itu berarti seseorang yang Sungmin Sunbae maksud adalah salah satu murid kelas satu? Dan...siapa orang berambut ikal dengan wajah datar dan dingin?

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan kini ia mulai membuka lembaran kedua. Di setiap lembaran itu, tak banyak kata dan tulisan yang Sungmin goreskan dikertas itu. Hanya beberapa, namun selalu membuat seorang Ryeowook penasaran.

Lembar-per lembar telah Ryeowook baca. Sebagian besar dari tulisan itu adalah menceritakan beberapa pengalaman Sungmin Sunbae selama mencoba mendekati 'Namja' yang sedari tadi tak juga disebut namanya. Ryeowook bahkan ikut tersenyum ketika membaca tulisan Sungmin yang merasa begitu malu ketika ditatapi oleh 'Namja' itu. Sebagian besar dari tulisan yang sudah Ryeowook baca adalah sebuah cerita yang sangat menyenangkan dan errr..bahagia.

Entah sudah lembar ke berapa yang telah Ryeowook baca, bahkan ia sendiri kini telah berbaring di ranjang Sungmin. Hingga tulisan di lembar per lembar tersebut sudah mulai berkurang akan intensitas kebahagiaannya. Ryeowook menyadari itu.

_03 Oktober XXXX_

_Aku mengetahui itu. Seseorang yang aku sukai, yang aku cintai, yang aku inginkan..ternyata telah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai. Sakit.. ingin sekali berteriak, tapi aku tak mampu._

Mata Ryeowook mulai mengembun ketika ia membaca sebaris kata tersebut. Ia merasakan sebuah Dejavu. Ia memutar memorynya dulu ketika ia menyukai Yesung, menyukai Yesung yang sudah mencintai gadis lain. Ryeowook dapat merasakan sesak yang Sungmin rasakan. Sakit yang menimpa Sungmin, bahkan kesedihan Sungmin saat dirinya mendapati kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan.

_05 Oktober XXXX_

_Kau menatapnya nanar. Matamu terlihat redup saat mendapati yeoja bertubuh mungil yang teramat kau cintai telah memeluk kekasihnya. Aku ingin memelukmu. Ingin mengurangi bebanmu. Tapi aku tahu, aku bahkan tak banyak membantumu. Ku putuskan untuk menangis diam-diam dibelakangmu._

Otak Ryeowook berfikir keras. Ia tak bisa berfikir saat ini. Ia tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin, siapa 'yeoja' yang dicintai oleh 'namja' yang Sungmin sukai. Banyak tanda tanya besar memenuhi otak Ryeowook. tak mau mati penasaran, Ryeowook kembali membuka lembar per lembar itu kembali.

_01 November XXXX_

_Aku melihatmu ditaman bersama dengan gadis itu. Kau tersenyum lembut memandangnya. Senyum yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun kau berikan pada orang lain. Aku mengetahui bahwa kau teramat mencintainya. Caramu memandangnya, caramu berbicara padanya. Kau begitu memperhatikannya._

_Kau mengelus pucuk kepala gadis beruntung itu dengan lembut._

_Aku ingin meraih tangan itu, tapi aku tak bisa. Dan tak akan bisa._

Air mata itu mengalir deras kala Ryeowook membaca tulisan tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk meredam isakannya.

Dalam lembaran itu, terdapat sebuah foto. Ryeowook mencoba untuk membalik foto tersebut guna mengetahui apa yang ada di foto tersebut.

Mata Ryeowook melebar sempurna. I-ini... bukankah...

Bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook tak terkejut saat foto yang berada digambar itu adalah dirinya sendiri dan...

" Jadi Kyuhyun? kau menyukai Cho Kyuhyun? "

Suara Ryeowook berubah serak. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia menutup matanya. Ia masih ingat jelas akan tulisan-tulisan sebelumnya, ia juga mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai seorang gadis, tetapi Kyuhyun belum mengutarakan cintanya. Ryeowook tidak bodoh, ia tahu sekarang. Ia mengetahui semuanya dengan jelas.

Kenyataan apa lagi yang harus ia ketahui dalam seharian ini? Kenapa ia begitu jahat. Kenapa dirinya begitu mudah membuat orang lain menangis dan menderita. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Semua yang ada didalam otak Ryeowook hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan 'kenapa'?

Ryeowook terisak semakin keras. Tangannya mengepal erat.

Kenyataan pertama yang harus ia ketahui adalah Eunhyuk yang menyukai Donghae. Ia sudah merasa seperti Iblis dengan membuat Eunhyuk tersiksa akan kehadirannya diantara ia dan Donghae. Lalu sekarang apa lagi?

Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun? dan terlebih hal paling mengejutkan selanjutnya adalah bahwa Kyuhyun menyukainya?

Benarkah?

Apa ini bukan mimpi?

" Mianhae~, jeongmal mianhae " lirihnya.

Ryeowook membaca lembar selanjutnya yang sepertinya adalah lembar yang terakhir ditulis oleh Sungmin.

_07 November XXXX_

_Aku mendengarnya. Ketika ku berikan kau pilihan untuk memilih antara Bulan dan Matahari, kau selalu memilih Bulan dari pada Matahari. Karena kau merasa bahwa 'yeoja' itu mirip sekali dengan Bulan. Memberikanmu cahaya dimalam hari, membuatmu merasa tenang ketika melihat sinarnya. Lalu kau bertanya kembali padaku, dan aku menjawab bahwa aku memilih Matahari. Kau mengerutkan keningmu lucu, dan bertanya 'Kenapa'?_

_Tapi aku tak menjawab. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatmu kebingungan._

_Hm~ dan aku akan memberikan alasan itu disini._

_Kau tahu? Menurutku Bulan itu serakah. Ia bersinar terang pada malam hari, tapi..pada siang hari pun terkadang ia masih saja muncul dilangit. Ia seperti tak memberi kesempatan pada Matahari untuk menguasai langit. Padahal kita semua tahu bahwa Bulan itu bersinar karena pantulan cahaya dari Matahari. Sedangkan Matahari? Ia tak akan pernah terlihat sama sekali ketika malam datang._

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat hingga berdarah. Ia tertohok dengan tulisan tangan Sungmin itu. Sungmin benar. Ia seperti Bulan, merampas tempat Matahari, tak memberikan waktu pada Matahari untuk memperlihatkan keagungannya. Bulan bahkan seperti parasit yang merusak tatanan pergerakan Bumi. Bulan serakah? Yah, Ryeowook setuju dengan pendapat Sungmin.

Ryeowook menatap kosong. Pikirannya terasa begitu hampa. Ia sudah tak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi. Air matanya tak mau berhenti. Ryeowook sakit, sesak, dan sesuatu dalam dadanya seperti akan meledak. Kenyataan yang sulit untuk ia terima. Ini jauh dari apa yang telah Ia pikirkan. Sangat jauh dan begitu melenceng.

Harapannya agar seluruh orang yang mengenalnya ikut bahagia ketika ia bahagia sepertinya benar-benar jauh dari rabaan dan angan-angan. Ryeowook mulai melanjutkan kembali paragraf selanjutnya.

_Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bermula, ketika kepalaku mulai sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran tentangmu._

_Ketika aku menutup mataku dan memikirkanmu..bahkan tanpa sayap pun aku dapat terbang ke Surga~_

_Tapi ketika aku membuka mataku, aku sadar bahwa itu hanyalah ilusi._

_Sesak, ingin sekali rasanya melepaskan segala perasaan membelenggu ini._

_Aku benar-benar ingin melepasnya, tapi aku selalu tidak berhasil. Dan sekarang..aku mengerti!_

_Cinta... memang sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dihentikan ~_

Buk.

Ryeowook menutup buku Diary itu kasar. Ia berjalan lemas dan gontai menuju ranjangnya sendiri. Dengan keadaan yang tengkurap, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal tersebut. Menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan meremas-remas selimutnya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia?

Apa salahnya? Hingga Tuhan memilihkan jalan yang begitu sulit untuknya? Belum cukupkah dulu ia dilukai oleh Yesung? Belum cukupkah Tuhan memberikan dirinya sebuah kenyataan pahit akan Eunhyuk? Dan sekarang...apa ini?

" Hikz..Oppa~..hh.. " panggilnya dengan masih tersenggal-senggal karena ia memang masih menangis. Ryeowook bahkan tak tahu siapa orang yang ia maksud 'Oppa'. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang ini hanyalah sebuah dukungan semangat, memberikan dirinya kekuatan. Ia butuh saat ini. Sungguh, hatinya sedang tak baik-baik saja sekarang.

Rasa bersalah seolah memenuhi segala penjuru sisi hati yeoja mungil itu. Optimisme yang ia punya sudah hancur dan luntur begitu saja. Ia terisak semakin keras. Hatinya nyeri, sangat nyeri malah.

.

.

.

Ketika kamu mempercayai seseorang dan mengenal betul dia... kamu juga akhirnya akan belajar mengenai luka-lukanya ~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dan tentu saja kamar Ryeowook juga. Pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki dikamar ini, ia mendapati seoran Kim Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan keadaan tengkurap. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan yeoja itu. Ck, bagaimana bisa yeoja itu tertidur dengan keadaan seperti itu?

Hei, kau hanya tak tahu Sungmin-ssi, bahwa yeoja itu baru saja mengalami pukulan kencang akan kenyataan yang berasal dari Diary mu itu. Bahkan ia mengalami sebuah hal yang membuatnya merasa kecewa karena Sahabatmu itu.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pelan seolah tak mau membangunkan yeoja yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Mata foxy nya membulat sempurna saat mendapati sebuah kelinci berwarna pink dengan ukuran besar di ranjangnya. Ia tahu siapa seseorang yang memberikan itu padanya. Yah, tentu saja itu pemberian Ryeowook. siapa lagi?

Sungmin mengambil sebuah kertas putih yang berada dibawah boneka itu. Ia membuka kertas itu perlahan. Matanya mulai membaca sebaris tulisan yang ada dikertas putih itu.

_Perasaan marah dan sedih itu tidak akan selamanya begitu, karena 'waktu' selalu ada untuk menghapus luka._

_Aku harap, besok pagi setelah Matahari bersinar terang, kau sudah memaafkan Tuan-ku yang nakal itu._

_Jeongmal Mianhae~ maafkan Tuan-ku Sunbae~_

_From :_

_Bunny Pink ^_* Saranghae 3_

Bibir berbentuk 'M' itu membentuk sebuah bujur keatas yaitu sebuah senyuman. Mata foxy-nya memandang boneka kelinci Pink yang mengaku bernama 'Bunny Pink' itu. Ia mengelus bulu-bulu halus boneka tersebut. Kini matanya beralih memandang gadis mungil yang masih setia tertidur pulas diranjang sebelahnya.

" Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat baik. Aku bahkan tak punya alasan untuk membenci mu, Wookie-ah " katanya pelan. " Aku memaafkan mu "

.

.

.

Aku mengerti mengapa mereka semua menyukaimu. Itu karena kau selalu menjadi dirimu sendiri dihadapan orang-orang.

Kau bahkan seperti mudah ditebak seperti bunga lili, tapi pada kenyataannya kau tak semudah itu. Kau begitu rumit untuk dipahami.

Tapi kau...memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa sesuatu yang rumit tak akan selamanya membuat mereka pusing ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Yeoja bertubuh kurus itu melambaikan tangannya pada seorang namja yang mulai melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari pekarangan rumahnya. Lee Hyukjae. Sunggu berterimakasih pada Siwon yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menemani dirinya dikala ia tengah down dan butuh perhatian. Meskipun untuk sejauh ini mereka masih tergolong teman biasa, tapi entah kenapa perlahan perasaan keras yang ada dihati Eunhyuk itu mulai mencair.

Perasaan akan takut yang hanya ia bagi pada Donghae, kini perlahan juga ia bagi pada namja bertubuh atletis itu.

Tidak! Aku tahu kalian pasti berfikir bahwa Eunhyuk telah jatuh cinta pada Siwon. Tapi kalian harus tahu bahwa Eunhyuk hanya menganggap Siwon seorang sahabat.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya. Ia masih ingat, bahwa malam ini akana ada acara makan malam dengan keluarga Lee. Maksudnya keluarga besar Donghae. Well, mereka memiliki nama marga yang sama, jadi mungkin perlu penekanan.

" Aigoo~ kau darimana saja, huh? Umma memasak sendirian tadi "

Sang Umma langsung menceramahi Eunhyuk yang baru saja sampai didalam rumah mewah itu. Eunhyuk hanya memasang cengiran lebar miliknya. Ia mengangkat tangannya seolah menyerah pada pak Polisi.

" Ck. Arra..arra! sekarang cepatlah mandi. Sebentar lagi Donghae dan Umma nya pasti akan sampai "

Eunhyuk langsung lari pontang-panting saat Umma nya mengatakan hal itu. Jinja.. ia belum menyiapkan gaun apa atau err..baju apa yang harus ia pakai nanti. Aissh~ ada apa denganmu Lee Hyukjae? Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan penampilanmu? Apa ini karena ada Donghae?

Eunhyuk membuka almari besar yang ada dikamarnya, memilih dan memilah baju, dress, gaun atau apapun itu. Sudah 30 menit ia berkutat dengan baju-baju yang menurutnya tak cocok sama sekali pada dirinya. Ia mendesah berat. Lelah? Tentu saja.

" Berusaha menjadi cantik pun begitu susah..hah~ "

Dengan lengkah lunglai Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamarnya itu. Bunyi kemericik air menandakan bahwa gadis kurus itu sudah mulai acara mandinya.

Tak perlu lama, hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit bagi Eunhyuk mandi. Saat ia baru saja akan memakai sebuah gaun sederhana yang ada di ranjangnya, matanya secara tak sengaja melihat sebuah dress cantik berwarna biru muda dengan pita besar dibalik pinggangnya.

Eunhyuk membolak-balik dress itu. Ia masih sadar bahwa ia tak pernah membeli ataupun memiliki gaun seperti ini. Tapi... ah~ rasanya ia tahu siapa yang memberikan ini padanya. " Umma~ " katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

Eunhyuk berdiri didepan cermin besar itu. Mematut dirinya yang benar-benar tampak cantik. Ia menyisir rambut blonde khas itu dengan lembut. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari yeoja pemilik Gummy Smile itu. Merasa sudah rapih, Eunhyuk menambahkan sebuah jepitan kecil berbentuk bunga mawar yang ia jepitkan dirambut sebelah kiri. Cantik! Gadis itu sangat cantik.

Dengan langkah yang percaya diri, ia berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Dari tempatnya ia berjalan, ia bisa melihat bahwa semua orang saat ini tengah menatapnya kagum. Umma dan Appanya memberikan isyarat pada dirinya untuk segera turun. Kepala kecil Eunhyuk mengagguk sekilas lalu melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruangan yang sudah siap untuk memulai acara makan malamnya.

Pipinya langsung merona hebat saat mata kucingnya bersibobrok pada manik mutiara hitam milik namja didepannya yang tengah memandangnya intens. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat dirasa Donghae mengerling jahil padanya. " Yeoppoh " katanya ringan, membuat semburat merah hati dipipinya semakin terlihat.

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung tertawa pelan memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah karena ucapan Donghae.

" Aigoo~ uri Hyukkie benar-benar cantik nae~ " Umma Donghae memuji setulus hati sambil memperhatikan wajah manis Eunhyuk.

" Te-terimakasih Ahjumma " jawabnya malu-malu.

Makan malam dirumah itu tampak sangat harmonis. Tak jarang Donghae menggoda Eunhyuk dengan mengatakan bahwa kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar terlihat sebagai seorang yeoja. Itu sempat membuat Eunhyuk merasakan panas menjalar diwajahnya. Malu. Dia benar-benar malu. Tapi...perasaan bahagia lebih mendominasi.

.

.

.

Bisakah mulai sekarang kau menyukai ku?

Walaupun aku berbeda dengannya, bisakah kau tetap menyukai ku?

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan beriringan sembari menggenggam jemari kurus yeoja disampingnya. Malan yang indah bagi yeoja blonde itu.

Eunhyuk. Sesekali ia memendangi wajah tampan Donghae yang hari ini menggunakan kemeja putih bergaris dengan lengan yang sudah ditekuk sampai siku. Tampan.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama dihalaman belakang rumah Eunhyuk. Banyak bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran disana. Tanahnya pun sudah beralaskan rumput indah yang selalu tertata apik karena memang sengaja dirawat oleh keluarga Eunhyuk.

Hangat. Tangan Donghae terasa begitu hangat menyelimuti jemarinya. Bolehkan ia bahagia saat ini? Meskipun Donghae hanya mengaggapnya sahabat, tapi bolehkan untuk malam ini saja Eunhyuk berharap bahwa Donghae dapat dimilikinya?

Mereka duduk disalah satu ayunan. Duduk berdampingan dan memandang keatas langit yang dipenuhi bintang yang bersinar terang.

" Kau benar-benar cantik "

" Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, Hae "

Donghae tertawa renyah. " Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa kau bisa menjadi yeoja juga "

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Hal yang teramat langkah sekali ya jika seorang Lee Hyukjae mempout bibirnya dengan imut seperti itu.

Donghae menarik bibir yang mempout lucu itu sedikit keras yang menghasilkan sebuah ringisan kesal dari Eunhyuk. " Sekarang kau pun mencoba membuat tingkah Aegyo di depanku "

Seketika Eunhyuk mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya. Ah~ ia baru sadar bahwa sepertinya sikapnya tadi benar-benar bukan dirinya. " Kau sih yang seenaknya saja menghinaku. Tsk~ meskipun aku terkenal tomboy bukan berari aku tak bisa menjadi cantik kan? "

Donghae mengangguk. " Nae, kau benar. Haha~ sepertinya kau harus mulai mencoba menjadi seorang gadis pada umumnya, Hyuk. Agar kau bisa cepat mendapatkan namjacingu " candanya.

Senyum dibibir Eunhyuk melebur bersamaan dengan denyutan dihatinya yang mulai menjalar menyakiti ulu hatinya. apa yang baru saja didengarnya seolah sebuah sindiran untuk dirinya yang tak kunjung juga berpacaran. Ia sadar, mungkin tak banyak namja yang suka pada dirinya atau bahkan memang tak ada namja yang mau pada dirinya. Eunhyuk tersenyum miris memikirkannya.

" Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah punya seseorang yang kau sukai? "

Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang seketika mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. 'Seseorang yang ia cintai?'

" Enghh~ y-ya "

Manik mutiara hitam itu membulat. " Woaah~ jadi sudah ada. Nuguya? Kenapa kau tak bercerita padaku? "

Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Gugup tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Haruskah ia jujur? Tidak tidak tidak! Itu tak boleh terjadi. Jika Donghae tahu siapa orang yang disukainya maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Donghae pasti akan menjauhinya dan yang paling parah adalah memutuskan persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak mereka kecil.

" K-kau tak perlu tahu "

" Heoh? Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang kau sukai itu "

" Yang pasti ia tampan. Dan lebih tampan darimu " katanya mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

Donghae mendecih pelan. " Benarkah? Aku pikir aku adalah namja tertampan yang ada dimuka bumi ini " narsisnya sambil tertawa.

'Yah, kau memang namja paling tampan, Hae yang tak akan pernah bisa ku miliki ' — inner Eunhyuk yang sudah menjerit.

Donghae sedikit berdehem guna memberhentika tawanya. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis Donghae. Ia menatap wajah manis Eunhyuk.

" Hyukkie! Kau..apa suatu hari nanti jika kita sudah memiliki keluarga masing-masing, kau akan melupakanku? "

" Bodoh! "

" Hei~ aku sedang bertanya, Nona "

" Yah aku tahu itu. Dan jawabannya adalah bodoh "

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Maksudmu? "

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Donghae sedikit keras, dan tentu saja Donghae yang tak terima langsung saja membalas perlakuannya. Hingga akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara mereka berdua.

Hei, kalian lihat? Eunhyuk tampak begitu bahagia.

" Hosh..hosh..sudah Hae. Aku sudah tak kuat "

Nafas Eunhyuk terputus-putus akibat kejar-kejaran dengan Donghae. Donghae pun keadaannya juga tampak kelelahan. Mereka menjatuhkan tubuh mereka direrumputan dibawahnya. Terduduk sembari memandang kelangit bersama. Perlahan Eunhyuk menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak tegap milik Donghae.

Gadis kurus itu menutup matanya. Mencoba menyimpan memory manis ini. Sungguh, jika bisa ia ingin sekali selamanya seperti ini. Melihat bintang bersama dengan Donghae, bersandar dipundaknya, menikmati angin malam yang menyejukkan dan mengukir kisah cinta bersama. Demi Tuhan, jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi maka jangan biarkan dirinya terbangun.

Donghae pun kini menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas kepala kecil Eunhyuk. Sontak saja Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia memandang keatas kewajah Donghae. Ia melihat Donghae yang juga tengah memandangnya sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Wajah Eunhyuk kembali memerah saat ditatapi begitu dekat oleh Donghae. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya wajah manis itu memerah malam ini.

" Kau mengantuk? "

Suara itu... itu adalah suara Donghae yang begitu lembut yang selalu Donghae tujukan pada Ryeowook. Eunhyuk bersorak senang dalam hati. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Bagaimana bisa aku mengantuk, jika sekarang...disisiku kau memperlakukan aku dengan manis' — batinnya.

Donghae kembali memusatkan berhatiannya pada rembulan malam yang tampak memancarkan cahayanya indah. Matanya terlihat menerawang jauh. Entah apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini, karena Eunhyuk pun tak tahu.

" Aku pernah berfikir, bahwa mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan berpisah "

"..."

" Menemukan seseorang yang kita cintai, menikahinya, lalu memiliki anak yang lucu-lucu, dan...itu terlihat menyenangkan sekali. Tapi..." Donghae menjeda kalimatnya, ia kini menoleh kesamping melihat Eunhyuk yang juga sedang melihatnya. "...ada sesuatu yang menghilang rasanya saat aku memikirkan hal itu "

" Apa? "

" Kau! " menjawab dengan mantab sembari menyelami bola mata indah yang memantulkan dirinya. Entah karena selama ini Donghae tak pernah mencoba melihatnya atau memang karena tak mengetahuinya, kini dirinya sadar..bahwa Eunhyuk—sahabatnya benar-benar manis. Bola mata itu memancarkan sebuah ketulusan saat memandangnya.

Eunhyuk terenyuh akan ucapannya. Ingin sekali menangis saat ini juga. Beginikah? Beginikah rasanya saat seseorang yang kau cintai memperhatikanmu? Melihatmu dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan mengatakan sebuah 'kata' yang teramat menyenangkan hingga rasanya seperti berada di surga? Beginikah?

Tes..

Air mata itu mengalir tanpa tahu sebabnya. Karena yang ada sekarang hanyalah rasa bahagia dan hangat yang mengisi relung hatinya.

Donghae membulatkan matanya saat melihat setetes air mata itu meluncur dari pelupuk mata Eunyuk . " Hykkie~ gwenchana? " khawatirnya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng tegas.

" Lalu..kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? "

Diusapnya lelehan air mata itu dengan lembut. Donghae tak suka dan teramat benci jika harus melihat seorang gadis menangis. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja ia tak suka jika seorang gadis terluka.

" Hikz.." isakan itu lolos begitu saja. Tak tahan. Eunhyuk benar-benar tak tahan jika harus seperti ini. Ia semakin mencintai namja disampingnya ini. Jika harus seperti ini, ia tak tahu apakah ia sanggup suatu hari nanti melepaskan Donghae bersama orang lain.

Ia ingin memiliki Donghae saat ini. Egoiskah? Egoiskan jika ia berharap begitu?

" K-kau kenapa? "

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya keras, meredam isakannya. Ini menyenangkan tapi juga meyedihkan.

" Ya! Eunhyuk-ah! "

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Hae. Aku hanya merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Kita sudah lama tak seperti ini. Dan lagi..janganlah berfikir tentang perpisahan diantara kita. Kau tahu? Kita tak akan berpisah "

Grep.

Kali ini Eunhyuk memeluk erat Donghae. Menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Donghae. Menumpahkan rasa cintanya, bahagia, terharu dan..ah masih banyak lagi.

Donghae tersenyum senang. Ia sadar, mungkin Eunhyuk benar bahwa mereka berdua sudah lama sekali tak melakukan hal ini. Saling bercerita, memeluk, dan membagi perasaan bersama. Baginya... Eunhyuk adalah sahabat terbaik. Oh..Lee Donghae! Apa kau tak tahu, bahwa yeoja dipelukanmu adalah yeoja yang teramat mencintaimu?

" Ne, Ne. Aku tak akan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Dan..hei! sejak kapan seorang Eunhyuk menangis, eoh? "

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul-mukul dada bidang Donghae. " Kau jahat, Hae! Selalu saja meledekku jika aku menangis. Aku ini juga perempuan tahu " sungutnya kesal. Uh-oh, sekarang sikap Eunhyuk berubah menjadi manja. Ck, mungkin hanya Donghae dan kedua orang tuanya saja yang dapat melihat seorang Eunhyuk berubah menjadi manja.

Kedua sahabat itu tersenyum bersama. Melewati malam yang menyenangkan yang entah sudah berapa lama tak mereka lakukan. " Lalu, jika sudah dewasa nanti, kau ingin apa? "

Donghae tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. " Aku? Hemm..mungkin aku akan menjadi seorang penari yang terkenal. Membuat Umma bahagia, lalu menikah dengan Ryeowook. setelah itu membangun keluarga kecil bersamanya. Memberikan cucu yang lucu-lucu untuk Umma ku. Setelah itu...menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Ryeowook. haha~ " ia menjawab dengan mata yang memandang lurus, lalu tertawa diakhir ucapannya. Donghae bahkan tak memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk yang mendadak murung dan sedih.

Oh..GOD! kau menghancurkan hatinya yang baru saja berbunga, Hae. Bisakah kau tak memikirkan atau membicarakan yeoja mungil itu saat bersama Eunhyuk? Apa kau benar-benar tak mengerti bahwa Eunhyuk begitu sedih ketika matamu berbinar bahagia saat membicarakannya? Kau Jahat Lee Donghae.

' Senangnya saat mendengarkanmu membicarakan tentang impian dan masa depamu. Tapi..dimasa depan apakah masih ada aku disisimu?' hati Eunhyuk bermonolog pilu.

" Kau? "

" Hngg? "

" Bagaimana dengan impianmu? Apa kau tak punya impian? " tanyanya sambil bercanda.

' Impian ya? aku bahkan belum memikirkan tentang impianku. Karena aku terlalu sering memperhatikanmu'

" Ya! kau mendengarkan aku tidak? "

Eunhyuk terkekeh saat melihat Donghae yang mulai kesal karena ucapannya tak digubris sama sekali. " Impian? Entahlah. Mungkin hanya akan mengikuti waktu yang berjalan. Membiarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya "

Menjawab santai sembari menidurkan tubuhnya direrumputan itu. Donghae mendengus mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk yang menurutnya terkesan pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Donghae mungkin dulu memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Eunhyuk—sahabatnya itu. Tapi...semua seolah berubah saat dirinya mulai mengenal yeoja mungil yang cerewet bernama Kim Ryeowook. yeoja itu selalu mengutarakan semua yang ada didalam otaknya tanpa beban. Ia bahkan berani bermimpi menjadi seorang Astronot dan akan tinggal bersama keluarganya di planet Mars. Hei, apa itu gila? Well.. itu adalah mimpi terkonyol yang pernah Donghae dengar. Haha~

Tapi meskipun begitu, Donghae tersenyum menanggapi mimpi gadisnya itu.

" _**Hidup di dunia ini harus memiliki tujuan. Kau harus menjadwal hal-hal apa saja yang akan kau lakukan kedepannya. Jangan hanya diam dan menunggu keberuntungan ataupun keajaiban, karena itu tak akan terjadi. Kalau kau bermimpi, maka gantunglah mimpimu setinggi-tingginya, lalu cobalah kejar mimpi itu. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan tentang kita dan mimpi kita, yang penting kita memiliki orang-orang yang kita sayangi yang mendukung kita. Jangan sedih jika orang lain menghina atau menyepelekan mimpi kita, karena kita akan membalas olokan mereka dengan menunjukkan keberhasilan kita. Oppa tahu? Banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang Koki terkenal karena sifat ku yang manja ini. Tapi...aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan sampah mereka. Karena aku punya mimpi, punya orang-orang yang mencintaiku dan aku memiliki Tuhan yang hebat, maka aku akan terus berusaha "**_

Donghae tersenyum saat kata-kata gadis itu terngiang dikepalanya. Senyum gadisnya saat mengungkapkan ucapan itu masih tergambar dengan jelas diingatannya. Bukankah gadisnya benar-benar manusia yang hebat? Ia bahkan mengucapkan hal itu dengan mudah, memberikan sebuah semangat baru dan mengubah jalan pikirannya untuk memulai membuat sebuah mimpinya.

Donghae ikut berbaring disamping Eunhyuk. Ikut kembali memandang langit diatas sana.

" Seseorang mengucapkan padaku, bahwa hidup didunia ini harus memiliki mimpi. Jika kau memiliki mimpi, maka kau harus menggantungnya setinggi langit. Dan berusaha menjadikan mimpi itu sebuah kenyataan "

Eunhyuk memikirkan ucapan Donghae itu matang-matang. Benarkah?

.

.

.

It doesn't matter if other people underestimate our dreams. Because we will reward them with succes ^_^/

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk termangu disalah satu tangga Asrama itu. Sepasang mata karamel indah itu sembab menatap nanar kedua tangannya yang saling remas diatas pangkuannya. Pagi yang indah, seharusnya ia lebih semangat dari hari kemarin. Tapi nyatanya? Gadis ini bahkan tampak begitu lesu dan kusut. Wajah manis yang selalu tampak semangat itu kini terlihat seperti jasad yang melangkah tanpa jiwanya.

Kosong!

Tatapan mata itu terasa begitu kosong.

Gadis karamel itu menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu tercekat. Ia tidak menderita sakit disekitar tenggorokannya, namun ini bisa disebut karena gadis manis ini tengah menahan isakannya.

Rasa sakit akibat mengetahui segala kenyataan yang begitu jelas terlihat didepan matanya, menjadi seseorang yang berada ditengah-tengah dua orang sahabat, menghancurkan cinta seorang Sunbae-nya, menyakiti hati seorang namja tampan yang selalu baik padanya, dan tertekan dengan posisinya sekarang ini. Sungguh, ini terasa begitu nyata.

Dan ia merasa bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahan 'sepele' yang berawal dari dirinya sendiri.

Hn, ini adalah kesalahan 'sepele'— dari dirinya karena ia begitu tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Egois. Yah, Ryeowook merasa dirinya egois. Bermain-main sendiri dengan dunianya tanpa melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Fokus pada dirinya sendiri dan mengabaikan segala kenyataan yang jelas-jelas begitu terlihat nyata didepan mata.

Kim Ryeowook Egois!

Cairan bening itu kembali bergulir dari sudut matanya. Ia segera menghapus kasar air mata itu. Cengeng? Yah, Ryeowook memang orang yang cengeng. Semua orang tahu soal itu. Tapi..Hei, disaat-saat seperti ini rasanya memang begitu sulit untuk tidak menangis.

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mata karamel melihat berkeliling sekitarnya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Asrama ini pun masih sangat sepi. Apa dirinya terlalu pagi untuk bangun? Uh-oh, tentu saja tidak. Karena jujur semalaman ia tak tidur. Ia mendengar dengan jelas saat Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dan juga mendengar sebuah kata yang Sungmin ucapkan. Dan...itu seperti semakin membuat Ryeowook merasa bersalah.

" Wookie-ah "

Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang yang sudah dipastikan adalah penghuni Asrama di lantai dua, sama seperti dirinya.

" Taemin, ohh..hai "

Menyapa dengan senyum yang dibuat selebar mungkin agar Taemin tak curiga. Tsk~ kau pikir itu berhasil? Taemin bahkan adalah seorang sahabat yang baik untukmu. Ia tahu dimana saat kau berbohong atau pun sedih dan gembira.

Gadis bernama Taemin yang tampaknya sudah lengkap dengan pakaian seragamnya itu kini duduk disamping Sahabatnya. Mengamit jemari-jemari mungil milik Ryeowook lalu memberikan remasan lembut seolah memberitahukan pada Ryeowook bahwa 'Aku disini'.

Tes!

Air mata itu mengalir kembali. Tak sanggup, ia benar-benar tak sanggup jika terus-terusan menyimpannya sendiri. Jika selama ini dirinya memiliki Yesung Oppa atau keluarganya untuk bercerita, maka lain halnya dengan sekarang ini yang dirinya sudah harus tinggal di Asrama ini.

Taemin mengelus pelan punggung mungil yang bergetar hebat itu. Taemin tahu bahwa yeoja disampingnya ini benar-benar membutuhkan sandaran saat ini. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena akhir-akhir ini ia jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama Ryeowook. " Gwenchana? "

" Apa aku begitu egois? " kembali bertanya pada Taemin.

Taemin menggeleng cepat. " Kau orang paling pengertian dan paling megerti keadaan orang lain menurutku " memberikan jawaban dengan senyum tulus dibibirnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. " Benarkah? "

" Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Jangan berbelit-belit. Aku ini sahabatmu, Ryeowook-ah! "

Ryeowook mengambur kepelukan Taemin. Ia menggeleng dalam pelukan itu. Dengan sebuah gelengan kepala, Taemin sudah tahu betul bahwa Ryeowook mungkin masih belum siap untuk menceritakan semuanya saat ini. Taemin bukan orang egois yang akan memaksa sahabatnya untuk bercerita disaat keadaan tak baik seperti ini. Ia lebih suka memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang bersedih. Ia percaya, bahwa persahabatan itu tak hanya ditujukan dengan ungkapan atau barang pemberian, melainkan persahabatan itu juga keheningan. Yah~ keheningan yang saling diam akan tetapi mengisi satu sama lain.

" Kali ini menangislah sepuasmu jika itu mengurangi bebanmu. Tapi..aku mohon, setelah ini kau harus tersenyum lagi. Kau harus bangkit. Jika kau bersedih hari ini maka telan saja kenyataan itu, lalu...mari kita buat kenyataan dan hari selanjutnya menjadi lebih indah "

Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika mendengarkan sebuah semangat baru dari Taemin. Rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur pulih hanya dengan mendengar orang lain yang memberikan semangat padanya. " Gomawo "

.

.

.

Satu semangat dari seorang sahabat itu jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan beribu ucapan 'aku ikut bersedih mendengar ceritamu' dari orang lain^^~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

" Biasanya orang-orang akan melamun ketika harapan mereka terlalu berlebihan. Itu melelahkan ketika dirimu terus-terusan berusaha. Jangan dipaksakan. Lebih baik lakukan saja apa yang bisa kau capai "

Ryeowook melirik malas pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk mengkritik segala hal yang telah ia lakukan.

" Hari ini kau banyak melamun, ada apa? " meskipun dirinya bertanya pada Ryeowook, tapi tatapan matanya itu masih saja terfokus pada benda segi empat ditangannya. Well, jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, tapi kedua orang yang duduk dalam satu bangku yang sama ini sepertinya sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

" Tidak ada "

" Benarkah? Tapi..sedari tadi aku perhatikan kau sudah 27 kali menghela nafas. Apa kau tak lelah? "

Mata bulat Ryeowook menyipit tak suka. " Kau! Kenapa kau begitu suka memperhatikan aku sih? "

" Well, bukannya aku memperhatikanmu. Hanya saja, kau kan duduk disamping ku jadi wajar jika aku mengetahuinya. Gadis bodoh " ejeknya.

Ryeowook kembali diam tak menggubris omongan Kyuhyun. meskipun ia sudah tahu hal tentang 'Kyuhyun yang menyukainya' tapi bukan berarti ia harus menghindari Kyuhyun kan? toh, ia juga tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas dengan ekor matanya memperhatikan perubahan wajah yeoja mungil itu yang mendadak menjadi murung dan lesu. 'ada apa dengannya?'

" Kyu~ tentang seseorang yang kau sukai itu..emhh~ apa kau tak berniat melupakan gadis itu dan mencari gadis lain saja? "

Deg!

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat. Apa? Melupakan gadis yang ia cintai dan mencari yeoja lain? Haha..betapa bodohnya ucapan mu itu Ryeowook-ah. Kyuhyun bahkan selalu berusaha melakukan hal yang baru saja kau katakan. Tapi..apa kau tahu apa yang Kyuhyun dapat?

Benar! Ia selalu tak bisa dan tetap gagal dalam mengganti posisi gadis itu dihatinya. " Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menggantikannya dengan yang lain. Dia...orang yang mengajarkanku kegembiraan saat Dunia membuatku lelah. Bagiku..dia seperti jantungku "

Ryeowook menoleh cepat dengan mata yang sudah berair. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah menunduk. Segera saja ia hapus lelehan air mata yang tadi sempat jatuh dipipi mulusnya itu.

" Kenapa? "

"..."

" Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Kyu! "

" Aku juga tidak tahu, Wookie-ah. Aku juga tak ingin seperti ini, tapi ini semua tidak berjalan dengan baik, aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi ternyata aku benar-benar menyukainya "

"..."

Bibir Ryeowook terkatup rapat. Ia kehilangan kata-kata mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. _'Apa kau sebegitu mencintaiku, Kyu? Mianhae~'_

" Mencintainya memang begitu sulit dan sangat menyakitkan, tapi...aku memang tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan dia tetap berada dihatiku " katanya lirih menyembunyikan tangis.

" Kalau kau tahu itu menyakitkan, maka jangan lakukan itu lagi. Jangan mencintainya. Jika kau masih mencintainya kau akan terluka. Aku..aku tak ingin kau terluka lebih dalam lagi "

Ryeowook menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja. Menumpukan tangannya untuk dijadikan penutup wajahnya. Ia sungguh malu saat ini. Yah, malu pada Kyuhyun yang begitu keras kepala mencintainya. Beruntung Seonsaengnim di depan sana sedang sibuk mengutak-ngatik laptop miliknya.

Kyuhyun memandang sayu pada Ryeowook yang sudah membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangan dan lengannya_. 'Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau memperhatikanku, Wookie. Itu...akan membuatku semakin menyukaimu.'_

.

.

.

Bersama dengan seseorang yang mengetahui tentang kesedihanmu dan siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya, benar-benar sangat membuatmu merasa nyaman.

Aku nyaman bersama dirimu, Ryeowook-ah~

.

.

.

Jam istirahat itu berbunyi. Ryeowook—yeoja itu langsung meninggalkan kelas tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun, Taemin dan Henry yang memperhatikannya aneh. Yeoja itu terus saja berjalan. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya ia melakukan ketika ia berjalan tanpa tersenyum, biasanya ia akan menyapa setiap siswa yang dilaluinya. Oh~ mungkin efek permasalahan yang ia sanggah mempengaruhi semuanya.

Gadis itu selalu melarikan diri ke halaman belakang sekolah jika sedang tak ingin diganggu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas berat, tapi yang pasti hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan barunya saat ini. Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah email yang masuk.

Ryeowook merogoh saku seragamnya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang telah mengiriminya email.

**From : Prince Fishy**

**Kau dimana, Chagiya?**

**Oppa menunggumu di kantin. Datanglah~**

Ryeowook tak berniat sama sekali untuk membalas pesan itu. Ia bahkan menekan tombol ponselnya untuk menon-aktifkan ponsel itu. Setelahnya ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku seragamnya. " Oppa, mianhae~ " ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menjauhinya? Ini salah! Dasar gadis bodoh!

.

.

.

Namja berjuluk Prince Charming disekolahnya itu kini sedang memandang jam tangan yang bertengger dipergelangan tangan kirinya dengan gelisah. Pasalnya sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir dan lagi ia belum tahu 'apakah yeojanya itu sudah makan'?.

Jika dirinya yang belum makan, mungkin itu tak akan jadi masalah besar. Tapi Ryeowook? hei, ayolaah..gadis manja itu memiliki Maag, hal itu akan buruk jika penyakit Maag nya kambuh.

" Apa aku harus menyusulnya saja? " tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pletak~

" Aww~ "

Donghae mengaduh kesakitan saat seseorang menggeplak kepalanya. " Hyung! Kenapa kau memukulku? "

Seseorang yang dipanggil Hyung itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya lucu. " Jangan membentakku. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, karena aku menyelamatkan citra-mu sebagai seorang Cassanova di sekolah ini "

" Apa maksudmu? " desis Donghae tajam.

" Kau berbicara sendiri. Jika murid-murid yang lain tahu mungin kau akan segera pensiun menjadi namja yang dieluh-eluhkan disekolah istimewa ini "

Donghae berdecak kesal mendengar penuturan Zhoumi itu.

" Dimana, Ryeo—"

" Tidak ada "

Donghae memotong cepat ucapan Zhoumi yang sudah pasti menanyakan gadisnya.

" Dan aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Dia mematikan ponselnya "

Seolah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Zhoumi, ia lebih dulu memberikan jawabannya. Ia sudah teramat geram dengan tingkah seenaknya yeoja itu, dan jangan sampai pertanyaan Zhoumi menjadi boomerang besar hari ini bagi dirinya.

.

.

" Apa kau melihat, Ryeowook? "

" Ani. Dia sepertinya sudah pulang "

Nafas berat itu kembali meluncur dari bibir tipis Donghae. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. 'Arrgghh~ sebenarnya ada apa lagi sih, kenapa kau seperti menghindariku, Kim Ryeowook' — jeritnya frustasi dalam hati.

Donghae sudah berlari jauh-jauh dari sekolah menuju Asrama, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah bahwa 'Ryeowook belum kembali ke Asrama'. Donghae semakin mencak-mencak saja saat ini. Ryeowook belum pulang ke Asramanya? Itu berarti kemungkinan besar gadisnya saat ini tengah keluar. Tapi...dengan siapa?

Taemin? Yeoja itu bahkan sudah berada diruang club dance. Kyuhyun? tidak tidak tidak! Namja Evil sepertinya sudah pulang tadi menaiki motornya sendirian. Siwon? Dia bahkan sibuk membaca sebuah buku—yang entah ia tak tahu apa buku itu—di perpustakaan.

Kepala Donghae berpikir keras memikirkan yeojanya. Ah, ia bisa benar-benar gila jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Ck, gadis Trouble Maker, eoh?

" Sepertinya gadis manjamu itu harus diberi pelajaran agar ia tak seenaknya saja keluar masuk di club Dance ini. Dia pikir dia sudah hebat melakukan gerakan Dance? "

" Hyukkie, diamlah! " suara Donghae sedikit meninggi.

Eunhyuk diam. " Oke oke, aku akan diam. Tapi kau juga harus cepat melakukan latihan untuk persiapan 4 hari lagi "

" Ck, aku tahu "

Dengan perasaan yang masih sangat campur aduk, Donghae akhirnya lebih memilih masuk ruangan Dance nya dan bergabung dengan anggota lainnya.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang sibuk dengan latihan Dance dan pikirannya yang kacau balau. yeoja—Kim Ryeowook justru sedang asyik diam duduk disebuah ayunan ditaman kota sembari menatap langit sore yang sudah hampir gelap dengan memakan cokelat batangan ditangannya. Bibir imutnya memakan cokelat itu dengan belepotan. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil jika saja ia tak memakai seragam sekolah menengah atas. Kakinya sesekali memberikan dorongan pada ayunannya agar mengayun sedikit keras.

" Umh~ sedikit baik ketika memakan cokelat ini " katanya pelan.

Ia berdiri dari ayunan itu dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju sebuah mesin penjual minuman dingin yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Tenggorokannya seperti kering setelah memakan cokelat batangan tadi.

Ryeowook memandangi mesin penjual minuman itu dengan intens. Tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya melihatnya saja, entah apa yang telah Ryeowook lakukan. Matanya memandang kosong kedalam isi mesin yang sudah berisi berbagai minuman kaleng dingin tersebut.

Hah~ kembali menghela nafas bosan. Banyak sekali hal yang telah terjadi dalam dua hari ini. Hal-hal yang mengejutkan serta tak mengenakkan terus saja bermunculan dan membuat dadanya begitu sesak. Ryeowook merasa Tuhan sedang mengajaknya bermain-main saat ini.

" Jadi ini kegiatanmu setelah mengabaikan latihan Dance mu, eoh? "

Deg!

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak cepat. Suara ini...suara lembut ini adalah suara milik..

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya kaku. Mata karamel itu melebar sempurna saat melihat sosok Lee Donghae yang sudah seharian ini Ia acuhkan telah berdiri didepannya dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi didalam kantung celana seragamnya.

Ryeowook kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap mesin penjual minuman didepannya. " Sebentar, aku akan mengambil minuman terlebih dahulu. Harap antri "

Bodoh! Kim Ryeowook, bodoh!

Kalimat macam apa itu? Bisa-bisanya ia mengucapkan kalimat seolah-olah ia tak mengenal Donghae, seolah-olah dirinya dan Donghae hanyalah orang yang secara tak sengaja bertemu karena kegiatan Ryeowook yang melamun di depan mesin penjual minuman yang menghalangi jalan Donghae. Apa-apaan ini, Ryeowook-ah?

Jari telunjuk Ryeowook menekan sebuah tombol untuk menghasilkan sebuah kotak jus jeruk yang dingin yang telah ia pilih, dan tentu saja setelah ia memasukkan uang koin di dalamnya.

Ryeowook sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil minuman yang telah ia pilih. Lalu dirinya menggeser tubuhnya kesamping seolah memberi jalan pada Donghae untuk mengambil minuman.

Donghae memandang nyalang Ryeowook yang bertingkah aneh. Ck, sikap bodoh apa lagi yang telah gadisnya lakukan, huh?

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak bersibobrok dengan manik mutiara hitam milik Donghae yang tampak mengintimidasinya. Tangannya segera menancapkan sedotan ditempat yang sudah disiapkan dikotak jus jeruk itu, saat ia hampir saja menempelkan bibirnya pada sedotan itu guna untuk menyedot jus jeruknya, tiba-tiba saja Donghae merebut minuman itu.

Sreet~

Ryeowook langsung saja menoleh pada Donghae.

" Sore ini sangat dingin. Jangan meminum minuman yang dingin seperti ini, kau bisa sakit "

Donghae membuang kotak jus jeruk itu. Membuat mata Ryeowook membelalak tak percaya. " Oppa~ kenapa dibuang? Aku sedang haus " protesnya.

" Ada apa denganmu? "

Tak menjawab protes Ryeowook, Donghae justru bertanya to the point pada gadis mungil itu.

" Kau sengaja mengacuhkan, Oppa! Kali ini kesalahan apa lagi yang telah Oppa lakuka, sampai kau mengacuhkan Oppa lagi, hmm? "

Suara lembut Donghae yang menembus gendang telinga Ryeowook membuatnya benar-benar merasa bersalah. Donghae Oppanya tak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.

" Perhatikan orang yang sedang berbicara padamu, Baby~ "

Dengan rasa menyesal, bersalah dan takut akhirnya Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya memandang Donghae yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

" Ada apa, hmm? Katakanlah jika Oppa punya salah padamu "

Suara falsetto yang selalu membuat seluruh gadis meleleh mendengarnya pun tak kuasa membuat Ryeowook untuk tak menghambur memeluknya. Ia memeluk erat Donghae. Sangat erat, seakan dirinya tak mau kehilangan Donghae.

Donghae mengkerutkan keningnya melihat perubahan sikap yang sangat aneh pada yeoja mungilnya itu. Tapi..ia tak memikirkan hal itu, sekarang ia lebih fokus untuk balik memeluk gadisnya. Tangannya mengangkat keatas mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan milik Ryeowook. mencium pucuk kepala itu berkali-kali. Dan mencium kening gadisnya lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

**Author Note :**

Kyaaa* akhirnya saya update fic ini juga. Kkekeke *tebar kolor bang Wookie*

Fiuuhh *lap keringet* sebenarnya saya berniat untuk publish nih cerita bulan February mendatang, karena bulan-bulan January ini tuh lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngerjain tugas dari sekolah, belum lagi ntar bakalan ada Study Tour dari pihak sekolah, dan..itu..itu..itutuh nyenengin sekaligus ngeselin *pouutt*

Uh-oh..dan untuk Chap ini saya yakin mungkin bakalan banyak yang protes atau gak suka karena gak ada moment HaeWook nya. Iya kan? ngaku deh /plak/

Ulalalalala~ saya sadar itu kok para reader tersayang. Umhh~ dan lagi sepertinya makin kedepan kok ceritanya makin aneh ya? *garuk-garuk kepala*

Ah..yayaya! chap depan bakalan disempilin dikit deh HaeWook yaahh? Soalnya sekarang konflik udah dimulai *nyengir kuda*

Umhh~ makasih buat yang udah review /Hug satu-satu/ dan..untuk para Silent Reader, mau sampai kapan kalian akan berdiam diri terus tak meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca? Apa susahnya meninggalkan jejak? Apa sebegitu sulitnya? :O bukankah meninggalkan jejak dikolom review tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 3 jam, seperti saya yang mengetik Chap ini sampai selama itu? Ck..ck..ck..~

Oh..baiklah~ untuk Chap depan saya gak janji akan update kilat, karena akhir-akhir ini mood saya juga sedang tak baik, jadi harap di maklumi yaah~ *Bow*

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 12**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta.

Apa itu cinta?

Satu kata dengan mempunyai arti begitu banyak makna. Satu kata dengan jutaan definisi. Satu kata yang selalu bisa membuat seseorang terperangkap jauh ke-dalamnya.

Banyak orang berkata bahwa 'Cinta itu bahagia dan menyenangkan'.

Tapi...kenapa selalu aku disini yang tersakiti?

.

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu kini menopang dagunya dengan bosan memandang keluar dari jendela ruangan bernuansa biru dengan banyak poster tertempel di dindingnya—khas sebuah kamar yang dimiliki oleh namja muda pada biasanya.

Sesekali bibir itu mengerucut imut ketika ia tak juga mendapati seseorang—namja yang sedari tadi membiarkannya duduk sendirian di sofa kamarnya—tak kunjung kembali. Gadis bernama Kim Ryeowook itu meniup-niup poni atasnya hingga sedikit terbang terbawa angin yang berasal dari mulutnya sendiri itu.

Bibir cherry yang sedari tadi mengerucut lucu itu kini kembali normal seperti pada manusia-manusia pada umumnya. Mata caramel cerahnya yang tadi berkilat penuh amarah mendadak berubah sendu kala ingatannya kembali berputar pada setiap masalah yang kini menghantamnya.

Ryeowook meringis sakit dan pilu dibagian dadanya saat mengingat hal-hal itu. Ia merasakan tekanan yang teramat kuat dalam hidupnya. Rasa bersalah dalam hatinya tak dapat ia abaikan begitu saja. Ini bukan hanya masalah sepeleh, ini adalah masalah serius menyangkut perasaan seseorang. Kalian tidak bisa menyepelekan ataupun mengabaikan orang-orang disekitar kalian.

Hidup itu tidak hanya terdiri dari kita, keluarga dan orang-orang yang kita cintai saja. Melainkan, kita juga hidup berdampingan dengan orang-orang yang lainnya.

Ryeowook merasa kelopak matanya mengembun. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi air mata itu pasti akan meluncur membasahi pipinya. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Ryeowook lebih dulu menghapusnya. " Aku harus kuat " lirihnya yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Yah. Itu benar.

Ryeowook memang harus kuat. Karena jika bukan dirinya sendiri yang menyemangati, lalu siapa lagi?

Ia sudah tak punya orang lain lagi yang dapat membantunya dalam menyelesaikan hal ini. Ia sudah cukup merepotkan orang banyak, ia sudah cukup melibatkan orang-orang disekitarnya dalam kehidupan yang ia jalani. Dan kini Ryeowook sudah mulai sadar.

Bahwa ia adalah beban bagi setiap orang yang mengenalnya.

Hm.

Sungguh Ironis.

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang namja tampan dengan hanya menggunakan kaos putih tipis dan juga boxer hitam juga handuk kecil yang menggantung dilehernya yang namja itu gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Namja itu tersenyum kecil saat mendapati gadisnya yang menatapnya sebal dari sofa yang di duduki-nya.

Donghae berjalan menuju gadisnya dengan masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia duduk disamping Ryeowook yang kini tampak menggembungkan pipi sebelahnya lucu.

" Kenapa lama sekali~ "

" Maaf~ tadi Umma menyuruh Oppa untuk mencicipi masakannya terlebih dahulu "

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu. " Mwo? Lee Ahjumma memasak? Kenapa tidak menyuruhku saja? " wajahnya terlihat ditekuk.

Donghae justru terkekeh dan mengacak gemas pucuk kepala Ryeowook lalu mengecupnya dengan sayang. " Umma tidak akan memperbolehkan mu memasak. Beliau ingin kau makan malam dengan hasil masakannya " jelasnya.

" Tapi kan nanti aku merepotkan Lee Ahjumma "

Namja itu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu kembali mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih ada sisa tetes-tetes air.

Ryeowook yang melihat namjacingunya sibuk dengan acara mengeringkan rambutnya akhirnya ikut membantunya dengan mengambil alih handuk kecil yang tadinya ditangan Donghae kini berpindah ditangannya. Ryeowook mengusap-ngusap rambut basah itu dengan telaten, bahkan sangking sibuknya sampai ia tak sadar bahwa namjacingunya itu kini sedang memperhatikan mimik wajahnya yang amat manis.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis dan memilih memejamkan matanya menikmati segala sesuatu yang Ryeowook lakukan padanya. Mungkin ini hanyalah sebagian kecil dari perlakuan Ryeowook yang bisa membuat jantungnya terasa ingin meloncat pada tempatnya. Donghae sudah sering mendapat perlakuan begini dari yeojacingu-yeojacingu nya yang dulu, tapi entah mengapa...ketika Ryeowook yang melakukannya, hatinya...berdesir aneh. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya, hingga membuat debaran jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ah~ ini benar-benar aneh. Pikirnya Donghae dalam hati.

" Oppa~ Lee Ahjumma memanggil kita, kita disuruh cepat turun untuk makan malam "

Suara lembut Ryeowook akhirnya kembali menyadarkannya pada dunia yang beberapa menit ia geluti. Ia melihat wajah manis yeojanya itu sekilas sebelum pada akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Baru saja Donghae akan bangkit dari duduknya, tapi tangan Ryeowook menariknya hingga ia kembali duduk. Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

" Aku belum mandi—Ryeowook mengendus bau badannya— dan aku...bau, Oppa "

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan yeoja disampingnya itu. Umh~ bagaimana bisa Ryeowook berkata bahwa badannya bau, jika pada kenyataannya Donghae tak sedikitpun mencium bau tidak sedap yang menguar dari tubuh mungil disampingnya itu. Bahkan Donghae berani bersumpah bahwa wangi sabun Ryeowook masih bisa tercium olehnya. Jadi, apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ryeowook—tentu saja hanyalah perasaan Ryeowook saja.

Dongha menggeleng. " Tidak bau kok. Sudah, ayo "

"—Eh? Ta-tap-tapii..."

" Mau mandi atau tidak. Kau tetap wangi. Dan berhentilah protes, Umma sudah menunggu di ruang makan "

Final.

Akhirnya Ryeowook pun mau tak mau mengikuti saja langkah Donghae yang membawanya menuju sebuah ruang makan yang dimejanya sudah disuguhi makanan enak siap santap. Ryeowook yang awalnya sangat malu karena belum mandi dan juga masih memakai seragam sekolah yang ia pakai tadi pagi kini justru memandang lapar pada makanan-makanan yang ada di meja makan itu.

Tak bisa Ryeowook pungkiri bahwa kini cacing-cacing yang ada di perutnya itu sudah mendemo minta diisi. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit kikuk karena ditatapi begitu intens oleh kedua manusia disampingnya itu akhirnya ia memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya dengan hati-hati. Hei, ia sedang berada dihadapan calon mertuanya, jadi wajar-kan kalau gadis yang selalu manja itu harus bersikap sopan? Kekekeke~

" Nah, makan yang banyak ya, Wookie "

Ryeowook tersenyum memandang yeoja paruh baya yang duduk disamping kanannya itu. Kemudian ia mengangguk singkat lalu tangannya mulai menyendokkan nasi ke piring .

yeoja paruh baya tersebut tampak bahagia ketika gadis itu begitu perhatian padanya. " Jangan banyak-banyak, Chagy. Ahjumma juga harus menjaga bentuk tubuh Ahjumma "

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan ketika 'Umma dari namjacingunya' itu masih saja melakukan penjagaan ketat pada makanan-makanan yang akan masuk pada tubuhnya. " Apa Ahjumma sedang diet? " bertanya dengan alis yang bertaut.

itu mengangguk. " Hu'umbb "

Ryeowook berdecak kesal lalu kembali mengambil nasi dan menaruhnya kembali diatas piring .

" Aigoo~ kenapa kau tambah lagi, Chagya? "

tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ryeowook. ia tak mengerti apa maksud Ryeowook yang justru menambah takaran nasi lagi dipiringnya.

" Ahjumma tidak boleh diet lagi. Ahjumma harus berhenti memikirkan tentang bentuk tubuh. Dan mulai sekarang Ahjumma harus makan yang banyak nae~ supaya Ahjumma tetap sehat "

Ryeowook menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya didepan yang tentu saja membuat yeoja paruh baya itu ikut tersenyum. Umh~ sekarang sudah tahu apa maksud Ryeowook yang menyuruhnya makan banyak. Itu karena Ryeowook tidak mau dirinya jatuh sakit. Oh~ betapa calon menantu yang baik, eh?

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mulai memasukkan nasi disendoknya kedalam mulutnya, tapi...baru saja ia akan memasukkan nasi tersebut, sebuah suara melengking dari sebelahnya membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

" Ya! kenapa Oppa makan terlebih dahulu? "

" Waeyo, baby? Oppa sudah lapar " kata Donghae memelas.

Ryeowook memukul lengan Donghae keras hingga membuat Donghae meringis. " Berdo'a dulu " perintahnya mutlak yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan malas dari Donghae.

" Ya ya ya. mari kita berdo'a "

Ketiga orang dimeja makan itu berdo'a dengan khusyuk dan diakhiri dengan kalimat 'Amen'.

Segera saja Donghae menyantap makan malam itu dengan lahap, bahkan ia tak menghiraukan dengan hal apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh kedua yeoja yang berarti bagi dirinya. Ia mungkin juga tak akan mengerti sekalipun mendengarkan, karena menurutnya kedua yeoja itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut perihal wanita.

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang begitu langkah pada malam itu.

Makan malam yang biasanya hanya terdengar bunyi garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring itu kini berubah riuh dan menyenangkan hanya karena kehadiran seorang yeoja mungil.

Meja makan itu tampak ramai, senang sekali rasanya melihat pemandangan itu. Dimana makan malam itu terasa begitu menyenangkan.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Lagi. Malam yang sama akhir-akhir ini selalu terulang. Bunga tidur atau lebih tepatnya kenangan yang terus mendekam selama 1 tahun lamanya itu kembali muncul. Bagai suatu nasib yang memaksa untuk diingat. Entah apa yang Tuhan inginkan, hingga ingatan yang begitu menggores hatinya itu terulang kembali.

1 tahun.

Mungkin waktu itu tak bisa dibilang sudah lama...tapi juga tak bisa dibilang cukup baru.

Mencoba berusaha mengenyahkan masa lalu kelam itu, berusaha tumbuh menjadi namja yang lebih baik lagi. Selalu berfikir bahwa semuanya akan berubah dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya?

Hm. Ia bahkan tak sanggup meninggalkan waktu yang sudah berlalu itu. Ia selalu terperangkap kembali pada jerat bayang-bayang rasa bersalah dan menyesal pada yeoja itu. Ini bahkan terasa begitu kosong ketika tak ada sesiapapun yang peduli terhadapnya.

Hm. Mungkin ia adalah seorang namja, tapi bukankah namja juga memiliki batas keteguhan? Ia juga manusia. Ia bisa menangis, bahkan ia juga bisa meraung-raung—jika ia mau—ketika sakit dihatinya semakin menjadi.

Choi Siwon.

Namja itu masih setia memandangi langit malam diatas balkon lantai dua kamarnya. Memegang sebuah buku diary yang sudah lusuh karena berulang kali atau entah sudah yang berapa kali namja itu buka dan baca. Ia bahkan tak merasakan sebuah kebosanan ketika mata onyx-nya kembali membaca setiap bait dan baris kata yang sudah sering ia baca.

Ia mungkin muak dengan masa lalunya, tapi...ia tak bisa memungkirinya—bahwa dirinya tak pernah bisa menghilangkan masa lalu itu dari pikirannya.

Wajah tampan bak pahatan Tuhan yang paling sempurna itu kini hanya terdiam dengan meremas buku diary ditangannya. Ia marah, kesal, kecewa. Tapi...ia juga tak benar-benar tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu.

Masa lalu?

Mungkin.

.

.

.

Mungkin kau tak-kan bisa merubah masa lalu, tapi...kau bisa mengubah masa depanmu menjadi lebih menyenangkan dari apa yang kau tahu^^

Percayalah padaku~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

" Aku tak menyangka bahwa Lee Ahjumma mempunyai piama lucu seperti ini "

Donghae masih tetap fokus pada laptop didepannya tanpa sedikit pun menggubris yeoja yang sibuk berputar-putar didepan kaca besar almari-nya.

Apa kalian bertanya sejak kapan Ryeowook ada dirumah Donghae?

Jawabannya adalah sejak kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Donghae menemukan Ryeowook yang membeli minum disebuah mesin penjual minuman. Donghae yang mengetahui Ryeowook menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Ryeowook pulang ke-rumahnya. Ia tak mungkin menyuruh Ryeowook untuk pulang ke Asrama, karena sudah pasti dirinya khawatir pada yeoja mungil itu.

Dan hingga akhirnya. Donghae memutuskan untuk menyuruh Umma-nya menelpon pihak sekolah untuk mengijinkan Ryeowook tidur dirumahnya—tentu saja Donghae menyuruh Umma-nya berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook akan tidur dirumah kerabatnya.

Ryeowook masih saja berputar-putar dicermin besar itu. Matanya masih berbinar senang kala mendapati piama yang ia pakai—milik —bercorak bunga sakura berwarna pink dengan hiasan boneka-boneka bear yang lucu.

Ryeowook mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae yang masih saja sibuk dengan laptop-nya. Ryeowook memutar bola mata bosan sebelum pada akhirnya lebih memilih naik di ranjang Donghae dan memeluk guling dengan tubuh yang berbaring ke samping guna melihat wajah serius Donghae yang sangat terlihat keren—ah sebenarnya Donghae akan selalu terlihat keren kapan pun dan saat apapun itu.

Ryeowook memainkan kain yang menjadi baju guling yang ia peluk. Ia memilin-milin kain tersebut sambil bibirnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Tapi yang pasti ia sedang mengata-ngatai Donghae.

" Berhenti menggerutu. Kau menganggu pekerjaan, Oppa "

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Donghae yang masih duduk tegak dimeja belajarnya memperhatikan laptop dengan sesekali menyeruput jus jeruk yang ada disamping laptop-nya. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya.

Bagaimana bisa Donghae tahu kalau ia sedang menggerutu? Padahal ia berani bersumpah bahwa sedari tadi Donghae itu hanya konsen pada laptop-nya, dan tidak menatap Ryeowook sedikitpun.

" Aku tidak menggerutu kok "

" Jangan berbohong "

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya sebelah. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sampai pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Donghae yang masih tetap sama pada posisinya tadi.

Donghae yang merasa bahwa Ryeowook ada didekatnya akhirnya mengalihkan padangannya pada Ryeowook yang berdiri disampingnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi belajarnya. Matanya terpejam sebentar untuk menetralisir rasa lelahnya seharian ini.

Puk.

Baru 5 detik mata itu tertutup tapi sudah dipaksa untuk terbuka kembali ketika merasakan pahanya dijatuhi oleh sesuatu yang berat atau lebih tepatnya adalah...

" Ryeowook " pekik Donghae sedikit kaget.

Yang dipanggil hanya nyengir kuda lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher namja yang kini memangkunya.

" Aku sedang ingin manja pada, Oppa. Jadi...bisakah berhenti mengabaikan aku? "

Ryeowook merubah nada bicaranya sedikit ketus. Ia benci diabaikan, ia hanya ingin diperhatikan.

Dengan sedikit sisa tenaganya, akhirnya Donghae mulai memeluk pinggang ramping yeojanya. Ia mencium bibir Cherry dihadapannya dengan gemas. Ck, ia gemas karena gara-gara kehadiran yeoja manja dipangkuannya ini, ia jadi tak bisa konsentrasi dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Meskipun sedari tadi ia terlihat mengabaikan Ryeowook dan lebih memperhatikan laptop-nya, tapi...siapa yang tahu bahwa pada kenyataannya Donghae tetap tak bisa mengabaikan Ryeowook.

Umh~ memang siapa yang bisa mengabaikan yeoja manja sepertinya, eh?

" Kenapa kau suka sekali merecoki hidupku, hmm? "

Bibir Ryeowook bergerak-gerak lucu seolah sedang berfikir. Tangannya pun juga sudah mulai nakal dengan mulai memlintir-mlintir rambut Donghae bagian belakang. Kakinya yang menggantung dilantai ia ayun-ayunkan. Umh~ persis seperti anak kecil.

" Karena merecoki kehidupan Oppa itu adalah salah satu hobby-ku. Hihi "

Donghae mendengus keras. Lalu menggigit hidung bangir Ryeowook hingga memerah.

Baru saja Ryeowook akan protes, Donghae sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman hangat.

" Itu hukuman karena kau sudah membuat hidup Oppa berantakan " katanya sambil melihat dalam caramel cerah dihadapannya.

Ryeowook balik memandang manik hitam dihadapannya. Mata berpupil hitam bak mutiara itu benar-benar membuatnya terjerat semakin dalam pada perasaan cinta yang tak bisa di deskripsikan. Ryeowook ingin sekali tetap berada pada moment-moment seperti ini dimana ia dan juga Donghae selalu tertawa dan saling berbagi kasih dan tentu saja tanpa memikirkan masalah-masalah yang kini sedang dihadapi oleh mereka—lebih tepatnya hanya Ryeowook sih.

" Oppa~ apa tadi Eunhyuk Sunbae pulang bersama dengan, Oppa? "

Dahi Donghae mengerut mendengar pertanyaan yeojanya. Pulang bersama Eunhyuk? Hei, bukankah sudah jelas bahwa tadi Ryeowook lah yang pulang bersamanya—oh oke, mungkin lebih tepatnya Donghae secara kalap tadi mencari Ryeowook seusai latihan Dance-nya tanpa mengajak Eunhyuk.

" Oppa tadi pulang bersama yeojacinguku "

Mata Ryeowook membulat. Bibirnya membentuk pola lucu bundar yang terkesan sangat imut bagi Donghae.

Cup.

Donghae mencuri ciuman.

" Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan? "

" Tidak ada. Hanya bertanya saja "

" Pertanyaan yang aneh "

Gyut.

" Aww..yak! jangan suka mencubit Oppa "

" Rasakan! "

Ryeowook turun dari pangkuan Donghae dan membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang milik Donghae. Gadis mungil itu tampak mengejek Donghae dengan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dengan mata yang tertutup. Benar-benar kekanakan, huh?

" Oppa! Aku akan tidur, jangan berbuat macam-macam padaku selama aku sedang tidur. Arra? "

" Hn. Oppa tak berjanji "

" Ya! "

Donghae hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu kembali berkutat dengan laptop-nya. Namja itu tak mempedulikan dengusan keras atau gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir mungil yang sering ia kecup itu.

Dalam hati Donghae benar-benar bersorak gembira. Karena pada akhirnya malam ini ia bisa juga tidur satu atap atau bahkan satu kamar dan...Satu Ranjang?

Oh..yeah~ Donghae benar-benar bersyukur pada Tuhan karena hal ini. Beruntungnya dirinya karena Umma-nya memperbolehkan yeojanya itu untuk tidur dikamarnya. Well, ini juga karena ide usilnya juga sih yang menakut-nakuti Ryeowook dengan mengatakan bahwa dikamar tamu didepan sana selalu ada kecoa, jelas saja dengan tegas Ryeowook tak mau tidur dikamar tamu tersebut.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya melihat yeoja yang ternyata sudah terlelap tidur diranjangnya dengan memeluk boneka Nemo yang mungkin Ryeowook ambil dari bufet meja belajarnya tadi. Ck, gadis itu cepat sekali tidurnya? Padahal baru saja 10 menit yang lalu gadis itu menggerutu tidak jelas.

Melihat wajah damai sang yeojacingunya membuat rasa kantuk secara tiba-tiba juga menyerangnya. Donghae juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, entah karena gadis itu atau karena memang dirinya yang sudah mengantuk, tapi yang jelas saat ini Donghae merasa kantuk itu semakin menyerangnya, hingga seolah menyuruhnya cepat berbaring disamping tubuh mungil itu, memeluknya dan menjadikan gulingnya. Lalu bangun di pagi hari disambut oleh senyuman menawan yeojanya. Uhh~ ini adalah hal yang paling Donghae dambakan sejak dulu saat ia berfikir soal pernikahan. Menyenangkan bukan ketika kau bangun dan kau disambut oleh senyuman manis yeojamu. Kekeke~

Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya hati-hati disamping Ryeowook, lalu mengamati garis indah wajah manis itu dan menurunkan sebuah kecupan selamat malam di keningnya.

Tangannya perlahan ia tenggerkan dipinggang langsing Ryeowook, mempersempit jarak antara keduanya, dan membuang boneka Nemo yang menghalangi penyatuan dirinya dengan Ryeowook. merasa gulingnya hilang, Ryeowook dengan dahi yang mengerut tapi mata masih tertutup dan kesadaran yang masih bisa dibilang masih tidur dan belum sadar mencoba mencari-cari gulingnya dengan menjulurkan tangannya mengrepe-nggrepe sampingnya. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh dan meraih tangan yang masih mencari-cari guling itu lalu menaruhnya dipinggangnya.

Bingo!

Hasil kerja seorang Lee Donghae adalah—

—Ryeowook yang memeluknya erat dengan kaki yang juga bertumpu pada badannya.

Oh..My! aku berani bertaruh bahwa jantung Donghae pun kini solah ingin loncat dari tempatnya. Benar-benar...

—Ah, sangat sulit untuk dikatakan dan di-deskripsikan.

Donghae menyentil pelan hidung mancung Ryeowook. " Dasar manja. Saat tidur pun kau tetap manja, eh? " gumamnya sambil membenarkan letak bantalnya agar lebih nyaman memeluk Ryeowook.

Baru saja mata itu akan terpejam sekelebat ingatan memenuhi otaknya. oh, Donghae baru sadar kalau ia masih belum tahu jelas mengenai masalah Ryeowook tadi sore yang tiba-tiba saja menghindarinya dan terlebih yeoja itu menangis dipelukannya, hingga akhirnya Donghae membawanya pulang ke-rumah.

Donghae kembali meneliti wajah manis Ryeowook. " Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, umm? "

.

.

.

Tatapan itu seolah memberikan beribu kenyataan yang belum aku ketahui.

Aku berusaha mengerti dirinya, tapi aku masih belum mampu memahami semuanya.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut, tapi sepertinya namja berkulit pucat ini tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk tidur. Dirinya masih saja sibuk duduk di meja belajarnya dengan penerangan lampu belajar bernyala terang tersebut. Satu tangannya menopang kepalanya, dan tangan yang lainnya ia biarkan mencoret-coret kertas kosong yang entah sudah berapa kali ia coret.

Kyuhyun, masih setia diam dan berharap agar pagi tak cepat datang. Ia masih ingin seperti ini, ingin saat-saat dimana kesendirian menemaninya, ingin terbang sendiri bersama dunia khayalannya. Tidak salah kan jika ia menghayalkan sedikit tentang yeoja bernama Ryeowook itu?

Bibir kissable miliknya terkadang tersenyum tipis saat mengingat-ngingat kejadian awal saat mereka bertemu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, akan senyum gadis itu. Senyum yang mengajaknya bangkit dari keterpurukan, senyum yang membuat dirinya merasa dibutuhkan dan juga senyum yang mengajarkannya untuk kembali membuka hatinya yang sudah tertutup cukup lama.

" Tidak salah kan jika aku mencoba? "

Gumamnya pelan.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mulai beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduk belajar tersebut dan mulai membaringkan tubuh kurusnya di ranjangnya. Menarik selimut tersebut hingga sebatas pinggang, lalu tersenyum sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya mata itu benar-benar tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

Aku pikir menyukai seseorang bukanlah sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan

Tapi, aku akan tetap mencoba!

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Donghae mengucek matanya sebelum dirinya benar-benar akan membuka matanya. Kesadarannya perlahan berkumpul dan kini ia sudah mulai sadar sepenuhnya. Ia mencoba menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, dimana gadis yang ia cintai itu kini terlelap dengan damai. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Ryeowook yang bagaikan bayi itu mau tak mau membuat bibirnya mengulum senyum dipagi hari. Ah~ semua yang menyangkut soal yeojanya ini selalu bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum dan bahagia.

Tangannya perlahan semakin ia eratkan untuk memeluk pinggang gadisnya. Bibirnya mencium lembut bibir cherry didepannya.

Morning kiss.

" Ungghh~ "

Donghae merasakan pergerakan badan yeoja mungilnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kembali didepan Ryeowook yang kini mulai perlahan membuka matanya. Donghae sudah tahu betul bahwa sebentar lagi karamel indah itu akan nampak.

" Kyaaa~ "

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Donghae cukup keras hingga namja berjuluk Prince Charming tersebut jatuh terjungkal kebelakang yang dengan sukses punggungnya mencium lantai kamarnya.

Ryeowook menutup bibirnya rapat saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ia telah menyebabkan Donghae terjatuh dari ranjang. Dengan cepat ia akhirnya ikut turun dari ranjang dan membantu Donghae yang sudah menggerutu kesal.

" Oppa, mianhae " sesalnya.

" Ah, punggung Oppa sakit, baby~ "

Aduh Donghae pada Ryeowook sembari mencoba meraba-raba punggungnya yang sedikit nyeri. Segera saja Ryeowook ikut turun membantu Donghae untuk bangun. Namun saat tangannya berusaha menarik tubuh Donghae, tangannya tiba-tiba saja ditarik kasar oleh Donghae hingga menyebabkan keduanya jatuh dilantai kamar itu dengan posisi Ryeowook yang menindih Donghae.

Ryeowook membeku ditempat. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Sedang Donghae hanya menyeringai puas melihat yeojanya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Merasa gemas karena Ryeowook masih saja diam dengan tampang polosnya, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk mencium Ryeowook.

Cup.

" Akhh~Oppaaa~ "

Benarkan.

Rengekkan tak suka yang terdengar begitu manja itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Donghae. Dirinya terkekeh kecil dan membalikkan keadaan hingga kini Ryeowook-lah yang ada dibawah.

" Ya! lepaskan aku "

Donghae menggeleng-geleng tegas. " Poppoo duluu~ " katanya dengan bibir yang dibuat mancung kedepan.

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Donghae yang berubah menjadi kekanakan. Ck, sejak kapan namja-nya itu menjadi manja seperti ini. Haruskah ini karena-nya?

" Chagiya~~ "

Ryeowook benar-benar risih dengan Donghae yang masih saja memancungkan bibirnya kedepan akhirnya mencium bibir tipis namjanya.

" Sudah. Sekarang aku mau mandi " ketusnya.

" Ne~ kajja kita mandi "

Ditariknya tangan kurus Ryeowook hingga kini keduanya sudah berdiri. Ryeowook yang masih belum sadar dengan perkataan Donghae barusan hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Donghae yang membawanya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di Kamar mandi Ryeowook masih saja memasang tampang polosnya yang menggemaskan. Donghae mencubit pipinya gemas. " Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat buka bajumu " titahnya dengan menyeringai. Well, Donghae sudah tahu sih bahwa gadisnya itu masih belum tahu akan rencananya yang laknat itu.

1 detik...

5 detik..

10 detik..

15 detik..

Hingga...

" Kyaaa~ Oppa MESUUUUUUMMMMM~~ "

Braakkk~

.

.

.

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

.

Donghae berulang kali mengelus telinganya yang memerah karena mendapat jeweran gratis dipagi buta. Salahnya sendiri yang membuat keonaran dengan membuat Ryeowook—kekasinya sendiri—itu memekik keras sampai Umma-nya mendengar dan berakhir dengan pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka secara kasar oleh

Donghae menatap sebal pada yeoja mungil yang kini justru tersenyum mengejek padanya. Bahkan lidahnya terjulur kedepan guna meledek Donghae.

hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi kedua orang manusia dihadapannya ini. Ia sangat senang bahkan kelewat bahagia akan kehadiran Ryeowook di rumahnya ini. Ia merasa tak kesepian dan rumahnya jadi lebih berwarna meskipun itu dengan teriakan-teriakan memekakkan yang dilakukan yeoja itu.

" Hae, apa kau sudah bilang pada Hyukkie kalau hari ini kau berangkat dengan Wookie? " bertanya dengan mengunyah roti didalam mulutnya tak memperhatikan raut wajah Ryeowook yang langsung berubah muram. " Sudah. Dia bilang hari ini dia berangkat dengan temannya "

" Ah~ sudah hampir terlambat. Kajja kita berangkat " Donghae menyambar tas sekolahnya lalu menarik Ryeowook lengan Ryeowook untuk segera berangkat. " Sebentar—cup—aku berangkat dulu ne, Ahjumma "

yeoja paruh baya itu hanya bisa tersenyum dengan mengelus sayang pipi kirinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh gadis yang sudah ia harapkan untuk menjadi menantunya kelak. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lembut, " Gadis yang menarik " katanya lirih dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Saat kau mendekati seseorang, kau harus lebih dulu menaklukan hati keluarganya~^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut, ia kini memandangi Ryeowook dari kejauhan yang ternyata baru saja turun dari motor bersama dengan...

Kerutan dikeningnya menghilang dan kini justru sudut bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah senyum miris. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak berhak cemburu dengan apa yang kini ia lihat saat ini. Bukankah Ryeowook bukan miliknya? Bukankah Ryeowook tak pernah melihat cintanya?

Ia berusaha tersenyum dengan sebiasa mungkin ketika Ryeowook memandangnya dari kejauhan sana. Ia tak mau terlihat sedih didepan gadis itu. Kepalanya mengangguk sekilas seolah memberikan isyarat pada Ryeowook bahwa ia meminta ijin untuk lebih dulu masuk ke kelas.

Selama ia berjalan menuju kelasnya kepalanya dipenuhi beberapa pertanyaan tentang Ryeowook. bagaimana bisa Ryeowook satu motor dengan Donghae, bukankah Ryeowook itu tinggal di asrama sekolah? Dan lagi sejak kapan Donghae tak berangkat dengan sahabatnya—yang menurut Kyuhyun—sangat jahat dan kejam itu?

Kyuhyun terus berjalan dengan pandangan lurus, tapi meskipun begitu pikirannya melayang jauh hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ia hampir saja menabrak seseorang jika saja orang tersebut tak lebih dulu menghindar dan mencekal tangannya. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kaget karena sesuatu mencekal tangannya.

" Kau kenapa? " seseorang itu bertanya khawatir melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang kosong. Kyuhyun menggeleng, " Aku baik-baik saja, Sungmin Noona. Memangnya kenapa? " tanyanya balik. " Aniya~ tadi kau hampir menabrakku jika aku tak menghindar terlebih dahulu "

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. " Jeongmal? Ah~ mianhae aku tak memperhatikan jalanku " sesalnya yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum. " Kau melihatnya? "

Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sungmin, " Apa? ". Sungmin menunjuk arah belakang Kyuhyun menggunakan dagunya. Kyuhyun pun menoleh kebelakang untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sunbae-nya ini. Dan setelah tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin, ia kembali menoleh pada Sungmin dan tersenyum samar lalu mengangguk. " Aku harus ke kelas, anyyeong " ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya melangkah masuk ke kelasnya.

" Semalam ia tak pulang ke kamar "

Tap.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin. " Aku tidak tahu Wookie kemana, hanya saja...aku rasa semalam dia tidur di-rumah Donghae "

Mata berpupil karamel gelap itu menutup sebentar, menetralisir sakit dihatinya. " Selama dengan Donghae Hyung, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja " katanya sembari kembali berjalan.

Hah~ gadis bergigi kelinci itu membuang nafas berat. Ia sangat lelah dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia ingin membantu namja itu untuk bangkit dari bayang-bayang Ryeowook...tapi ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak akan mampu.

" Apa aku harus mati dulu agar kau menyadari cintaku, Kyu? " gumamnya pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh angin dan dirinya.

.

.

.

Cinta itu ada hubungannya dengan waktu

Jika kau terlalu lama menunggu, maka cinta itu akan pergi

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Satu luka baru lagi.

Gadis berparas manis itu menggoreskan luka lagi bagi Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya. Gadis itu menangis dalam hati. Meskipun terlihat baik-baik saja tapi siapa yang sadar bahwa gadis itu menanggung beban pikiran yang berat.

Ryeowook. dia menundukkan kepalanya. Memikirkan hal apa saja yang harus ia lakukan agar tak banyak hati yang harus ia lukai. Ia merasa begitu jahat. Hanya dengan satu hal kecil yang ia lakukan, maka banyak hati yang pasti akan terlukai.

Seperti tadi pagi. Berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Donghae Oppa-nya, bukankah hal itu hanyalah masalah sepele?

Tapi...tahukah kalian? Gadis manis ini tak hanya memikirkan kesenangannya saja yang akhirnya tercapai yaitu bisa berangkat sekolah menaiki motor bersama namjacingunya, tapi...ia juga memikirkan beberapa hati—yang menurutnya—pasti sangat terluka melihat ini.

Ia tidak mau egos. Ia ingin semua bahagia. Ia ingin orang-orang itu tak terluka. Tapi...melepaskan Donghae? Itu adalah hal yang akan sangat tak mungkin. Lalu...ia harus bagaimana?

" Kau melukainya "

Ryeowook semakin menunduk dalam menyembunyikan tangis. suara dingin yang begitu menusuk gendang telinga itu mencabik-cabik hatinya. ia seolah tak bisa berbicara apa-apa saat ini. Ia kembali menangis dengan satu kalimat dari teman baru-nya. " Kenapa kau begitu tega melukai, Hyukkie Eonnie? "

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana? " desisnya lirih. Ryeowook menyeka air matanya pelan. Bahunya bergetar dan air mata itu seolah tak mau berhenti keluar. Ryeowook ingin menjadi gadis kuat yang bisa menyembunyikan butiran air asin...tapi...jika kalian diposisinya, bisakah kalian lakukan itu? Ini sangat sulit.

" Bukankah sudah berulang kali aku katakan? Kau cukup meninggalkan Donghae Oppa " gadis yang berdiri dihadapan Ryeowook itu menyeringai iblis. Ryeowook menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya berulang kali. " Tidak bisa "

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Henry itu menggeram kesal menghadapi sifat Ryeowook yang keras kepala. " Kenapa kau tidak bisa? Kau cukup memutuskan Donghae Oppa. Apa itu terlalu sulit? " geramnya kesal.

" Ini tak semudah dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, Henry. Aku mencintainya. Sangat "

Henry mendecih pelan. " Cih, gadis manja yang merebut namja orang lain sepertimu tahu apa tentang cinta, eh? ". Kepala Ryeowook mendongak guna melihat wajah Henry. " Apa? Memang begitu kenyataannya kan? " tantang Henry saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hampir saja membuka mulutnya guna menjawab omongan Henry, tapi seseorang lebih dulu muncul dan mencelanya. " Bisakah kau tidak usah ikut campur dengan urusan Ryeowook, Henry? Sepertinya kau begitu banyak waktu hingga kau repot-repot memperhatikan setiap gerakan Ryeowook " cibir seseorang yang baru saja datang tersebut. Seseorang yang ternyata adalah sesosok yeoja itu bediri angkuh disamping Ryeowook.

" Taemin " gumam Ryeowook lirih.

Henry mengangkat sudut bibirnya menyeringai. " Wooww~ membela sahabatmu, eoh? " katanya sinis. Taemin hanya bisa memutar bola mata bosan, " Kau itu suka sekali ikut campur urusan orang lain. Daripada waktumu tersita oleh cinta sepihak Eunhyuk Sunbae-mu itu, lebih baik kau memikirkan bagaimana caranya mencari namjacingu untuk dirimu sendiri "

Taemin beralih menfokuskan pandangannya pada Ryeowook yang masih duduk lemas dilantai atap sekolahnya. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Ryeowook untuk ke Kantin karena dirinya juga baru saja mendapat pesan dari Donghae untuk menyuruh Ryeowook ke kantin. Hanya saja, seseorang teman memberitahunya kalau Ryeowook sedang diatap bersama Henry.

Dan Taemin yang merasa tidak tenang akhirnya memutusakan untuk menyusul sahabatnya. Dan sampai disini, ternyata perkiraannya benar. Ryeowook kembali menangis. Dan Henry kembali mencoba merobohkan kepercayaan diri Ryeowook. ia bahkan tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Henry sebegitu inginnya Ryeowook memutuskan Donghae. Ia bukannya tak tahu alasannya, hanya saja...apa Henry benar-benar tak punya hati ketika melihat ketulusan cinta yang terpancar di mata caramel milik Ryeowook?

" Bangunlah, Wookie. Kajja, kita ke Kantin. Donghae Sunbae menyuruhmu kesana " Taemin membantu Ryeowook berdiri dan tanpa sekalipun memperhatikan raut muka Henry yang tersenyum masam. " Seharusnya kau tak memaksakan kehendakmu. Biarkan Eunhyuk Sunbae yang menuntaskan sendiri masalah hatinya " nasehat Taemin sebelum pada akhirnya ia menghilang bersama dengan Ryeowook.

Henry mendengus jengkel. Ia kini membalikkan tubuhnya melihat keadaan halaman sekolahnya. Dari atap sini semua terlihat begitu jelas.

Jika ia boleh berkata jujur, sebenarnya diam-diam dia menaruh perhatian juga sih pada Ryeowook. maksudnya, ia diam-diam mengagumi kepolosan dan kepercayaan diri yang membaluti hatinya. biasanya jika seseorang sudah terkena semburan kata-kata tak berperasaannya itu, pasti orang tersebut sudah Down dan mengalah. Tapi Ryeowook...?

Henry terkekeh kecil membayangkan wajah Ryeowook. dirinya tak menyangka tentang sikap Ryeowook yang benar-benar pantang menyerah.

Tiba-tiba Henry mengingat masa lalunya. Saat ia begitu bodohnya meninggalkan Donghae. Melepaskan namja yang sangat ia cintai, mengalah hanya karena merasa tak pantas dengan Donghae, berlari pergi menjauhi kenyataan, dan sekarang...dirinya bahkan bersikap bak malaikat yang menolong Eunhyuk. Well, ia seperti orang idiot, bukan?

Henry membuang nafas beratnya. Ia tertawa kecil mengingat kebodohannya dimasa lalu.

.

.

.

Mungkin aku salah, tapi itu tidak masalah karena memikirkan ingin membantu orang lain pasti tidak salah ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

" Kau harus mencuci wajahmu dulu tahu. Ish~ kalau kau terus-terusan menangis begini kau terlihat semakin jelek " Taemin terus saja berceloteh didepan cermin mengamati sang sahabat yang tengah membasuh wajahnya. " Jadi menurutmu aku jelek selama ini, huh? " balas Ryeowook dengan menatap Taemin dari pantulan dikaca.

Taemin tersenyum manis dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri. " Setidaknya meskipun kau jelek kau masih lebih mending daripada Mochi China yang gila itu. Hiih " mengakhiri ucapannya dengan seolah memberikan ekspresi jijik ketika menyebut nama Mochi. Kekeke ~

Ryeowook hanya mendelik tajam pada Taemin. " jangan berkata seperti itu. Bukankah dia juga sahabatmu? " Taemin kembali mendengus kesal. " Awalnya aku pikir dia bisa menjadi anggota baru dalam persahabatan kita, tapi ternyata..." Gadis berwajah kalem itu tak meneruskan kalimatnya membuat Ryeowook merengut. " Tapi apa? "

" Pokoknya dia tak jauh lebih baik darimu. Sudah jangan bahas dia, aku tidak suka gadis jahat sepertinya. Dan lagipula—OMOOOO~ "

" Wa-waeyo, Taemin-ah? " Ryeowook yang kaget karena pekikan Taemin langsung saja bertanya. " Wookie, sepertinya kita lupa bahwa Donghae Sunbae sekarang sedang menunggu kita di Kantin ". mata caramel itu membuka lebar. " Omoo~ kkajja kita ke kantin " ditariknya Taemin untuk keluar dari kamar mandi siswa putri tersebut.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan langkah cepat. 10 menit lagi bel masuk pelajaran ke-empat akan dimulai, dan mereka masih belum menemui Donghae. Ryeowook merutukki keteledoran-nya. Salahkan saja Taemin yang seenaknya saja mengajaknya menggosip di kamar mandi. Well, awalnya memang bermaksud untuk membasuh muka Ryeowook saja sih agar tak kelihatan habis menangis, tapi sepertinya jiwa-jiwa penggosip mereka melupakan fakta bahwa masih ada seseorang yang menanti kedatangannya.

" Oppa "

Yang dipanggil hanya mendengus kesal dan malah berdiri dari duduknya. Ryeowook sedikit berlari untuk menghalau langkah Donghae yang sepertinya akan kembali ke kelasnya " Oppa " panggilnya lagi dengan kali ini yang sudah berdiri disamping Donghae sembari menggenggam jemari Donghae. " Apa? " menjawab ketus dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah. Donghae yakin, jika dirinya mentap wajah manis dihadapannya kini, ia pasti tak akan sanggup marah.

" Mianhae, ne~ "

" Hmm "

" Oppa, Mianhae~ "

Shit.

Donghae mengumpat dalam hati. Suara manja yang dikeluarkan Ryeowook benar-benar membuat iman Donghae goyah. Akhirnya dengan wajah malas ia menundukkan kepalanya mengamati wajah manis Ryeowook. " Alasan apa lagi sekarang, eoh? "

Bibir Ryeowook tertarik lebar hingga memunculkan gigi putihnya yang sangat rapih. " Aku dari Toilet, jadi sedikit lama "

" Apa mungkin selama itu? " selidiknya. " Umh~ tadi ada sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa aku kerjakan sih, jadi aku harus berusaha keras agar hal tersebut bisa ku selesaikan "

Mata Donghae memincing dan terlihat mengintimidasi. " Ya! jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Oppa! " pekiknya kesal. " Masalah apa memangnya? " selidiknya lagi.

Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Matanya melirik pada Taemin yang ada dibelakangnya seolah meminta bantuan agar Taemin bisa membebaskannya dari Aura tak menyenangkan Donghae. " Hanya masalah seorang gadis yang beranjak dewasa kok, Sunbae " akhirnya Taemin membuka suara. " Benarkah? "

" Iya itu benar. Apa Oppa berniat mencari tahu tentang hal-hal yang dilakukan wanita di kamar mandi? " tantangnya dengan menyeringai jahil.

Pletak~

" Hentikan omong kosong ini. Sekarang Oppa mau kembali ke kelas. Kau juga harus kembali. 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi " perintahnya mutlak. " Kenapa cepat sekali? Aku belum memeluk, Oppa " sungutnya tidak suka. " Memang kau pikir ini salah siapa, heoh? "

Ryeowook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai. Beruntung pengunjung kantin sudah sepi mengingat jam masuk kelas sudah akan dimulai lagi. Issh~ Ryeowook benci waktu yang begitu singkat ini. Bibirnya maju beberapa centi kedepan yang membuat Donghae mendengus menahan tawa, bahkan Taemin dibelakangnya saja menutupi bibirnya menggunakan tangannya agar tawanya tak meledak.

Srek..srek..srek..

Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook lembut. Mata Ryeowook berkedip-kedip polos. " Cepatlah kembali ke kelas. Dan juga, kau haru menjaga dirimu selama Oppa tidak ada. Setidaknya jangan bertindak ceroboh dan makanlah tepat waktu, lalu jangan membolos latihan dance seperti kemarin itu " titahnya.

Ryeowook yang memikirkan ucapan Donghae barusan seolah-ola merasa bahwa namjacingunya ini akan pergi jauh darinya. Matanya sudah kembali berkaca-kaca. " Oppa mau kemana? " tanyanya lirih.

Tuing~

Disentilnya dahi Ryeowook hingga sang pemilik meringis. " Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Oppa kan sore ini akan mengikuti lomba dance. Kau melupakannya? "

Caramel cerah itu membelalak. Lalu detik berikutnya telapak tangan sebelah kirinya terangkat dan...

Plak.

Ryeowook memukul sedikit keras keningnya. " Ah~ aku lupa " jujurnya. " Kau memang sudah pikun " cibir Taemin dibelakangnya. Ryeowoo menoleh menghadap Taemin, " Dan kau bodoh karena tidak mengingatkanku ".

" Kau yang tak mau bertanya "

" Ya mana ku tahu " jawab Ryeowook santai. Donghae lagi-lagi dibuat terkekeh oleh pertengkaran gadis manis didepannya itu. " Hm~ tadinya Oppa ingin bersamamu hari ini di Kantin, ternyata kau sangat terlambat. Ya sudah, apa boleh buat " kedua bahunya terangkat.

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya lagi. " Mianhae, Oppa "

Donghae menggerakkan bibirnya. Membuat ekspresi berpikir yang sangat tampan. " Kau harus dihukum "

" Mwooo? "

" Akan Oppa pikirkan nanti untuk hukumannya. Yang pasti selama 3 hari Oppa pergi, kau harus bersikap hati-hati dan jangan membolos latihan. Dan...jangan lupa makan. Oppa tidak mau mendengar keluhan Sungmin yang kewalahan mengurusi kenakalanmu " katanya dengan tegas. Ciri khas seorang Ketua Osis.

" Sungmin Eonnie? "

Donghae mengangguk. " Oppa sudah menitipkanmu padanya " jelasnya. Namja tampan itu menyampirkan beberapa helaian anak rambut Ryeowook di telinganya lalu ia mengecup sekilas pipi Chubby sang yeoja. " Kau harus mematuhi perintah Oppa " katanya pelan tapi terdengar begitu mutlak sampai Ryeowook pun hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. " Nah, kembali ke kelasmu "

Donghae mendorong punggung Ryeowook untuk segera kembali ke kelasnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika gadisnya sedikit menoleh padanya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan : jangan-pergi-terlalu-lama. Donghae mengangguk dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

.

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut, seolah mewakili segala perasaannya selama ini. Ia berharap sekali agar yeoja yang kini berdiri di depannya ini dapat mengartikan tatapannya ini atau yang lebih baik lagi yeoja itu bisa mengerti perasaannya dan Kyuhyun malah akan bersyukur kalau Ryeowook juga bisa membalas perasaannya.

Ryeowook merasakan sebuah aura tak menyenangkan berada disekelilingnya. Bukan. Ini bukan karena ia merasa tak senang dekat dengan Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia begitu takut saat ini. Ketakutan yang ia alami bukannya menyangkut tentang hal-hal mistis atau takut pada Kyuhyun, melainkan ia takut jika mungkin hal ini akan menyakiti hati namja didepannya ini.

" Aku mencintaimu "

Deg.

Tebakan Ryeowook benar. Ini adalah saatnya. Hal yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia ketahui ternyata kini ada didepan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke ruang aula sekolah yang sepi, memandangnya dengan lembut, lalu memegang kedua tangannya.

Beberapa saat ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Hingga...

Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya.

" K-kau be-bercanda kan? "

Dengan suara yang tercekat Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Kyuhyun akan berkata 'iya aku sedang bercanda'. Tapi...tatapan mata itu seolah menjawab bahwa ini semua adalah sebua kejujuran. Kejujuran yang sudah saatnya Kyuhyun buka. Kejujuran yang seharusnya sudah sedari dulu diketahui oleh Ryeowook.

Semalam, Kyuhyun sudah memantabkan hatinya untuk ini. Ia berbekal sebuah ketegaran dan kelapangan hati untuk menyatakan ini karena ia tahu bahwa sekeras apapun ia mencoba maka hasilnya akan tetap sama.

Hn.

Ryeowook tetaplah tak akan mencintainya. Sama sekali tidak akan.

Tapi meskipun begitu Kyuhyun tak akan menyerah dan tetap saja diam dengan cinta terpendamnya ini. Ia ingin mencoba, ia ingin mendengar suara itu, ia mendengar jawaban itu, dan ia juga ingin sebuah kepastian. Kepastian yang secara langsung akan keluar dari bibir cherry menggoda didepannya ini.

Hah~ gadis mungil didepannya ini menghela nafas berat.

" Hidupku hanyalah berkisar pada dua warna, hitam dan putih. Tak banyak yang aku ketahui tentang dunia ini. Tak banyak yang aku mengerti tentang kasih sayang seorang saudara. Tak banyak yang dapat aku pahami tentang sebuah persahabatan. Aku bahkan lebih banyak diam selama hidupku, hingga tiba-tiba saja kau hadir dalam hidupku "

Kyuhyun bertutur pelan, menjeda kalimatnya dengan mengambil nafas untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. " Kau memperkenalkanku pada dunia baru. Dunia yang dipenuhi sebuah keindahan dan kesenangan. Dunia yang sebelumnya tak pernah aku bayangkan. Kau mengajariku beberapa arti cinta dan kasih sayang, hingga aku mengerti apa hidup itu "

Tes.

Satu tetes air mata itu meluncur dipipinya.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis.

Dan ini adalah kali ke-dua nya Kyuhyun menangis dihadapan gadis mungil itu. " Aku bahkan mengubah segala aspek dalam kehidupanku. Membuka hatiku untuk beberapa orang dan membiarkan mereka masuk dikehidupan-ku. Dan itu karenamu. Kau membuat hitam dan putih menjadi beberapa warna yang indah. Hingga aku mulai menyadari satu hal..." Kyuhyun kembali menggantung kalimatnya.

Tangannya menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi Ryeowook. ia menggeleng sembari menatap Ryeowook seolah menyuruh Ryeowook untuk tak menangis. Kyuhyun tidak suka ketika Ryeowook harus menangis karena-nya—karena cintanya. " Aku sudah mulai menggantungkan hatiku padamu " lanjutnya dengan tersenyum lembut.

Ryeowook menangis semakin dalam. Air matanya tak mau berhenti. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya sebegitu berartinya untuk namja jangkung dihadapannya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun menderita dengan cintanya selama ini, ia awalnya hanya ingin Kyuhyun membuka hatinya dan bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan. Menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memandang dunia dengan sisi positive, lalu tegar dalam menghadapi setiap masalah.

tapi—

—ia tak menyangkah kalau apa yang dilakukannya selama ini begitu berdampak bagi Kyuhyun.

" Aku bodoh. Aku begitu bodoh karena aku baru menyadari bahwa seharusnya aku mengungkapkannya dari dulu. Dari sebelum kau masih belum menjadi milik orang lain "

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingat kebodohannya selama ini. Kebodohan yang membuatnya harus rela menekan hatinya selama ini. Dan sekarang, hatinya bahkan berdenyut semakin sakit saat yeoja didepannya tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya dan justru menangis. " Mianhae~ aku membuatmu menangis karena cintaku "

Ryeowook mendongak melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ramah dan polos padanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat ujung rok-nya. Kegelisahan hatinya saat ini sudah berada pada puncaknya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan seolah meminta maaf.

" Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, Kyu~ " ucapnya pada akhirnya dengan suara yang serak karena menangis. " Aku membuatmu bergantung padaku, membuatmu menitipkan hatimu padaku, tapi tak sekalipun aku menyadari tentang perasaanmu " bahu Ryeowook bergetar karena menangis.

" Jeongmal...mianata "

Mulut Kyuhyun mengangat tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Ryeowook yang meminta maaf, bukankah ini salahnya yang terlalu mencintai Ryeowook?

" Ini bukan salahmu. Lagi pula aku juga tidak akan memintamu untuk menerima hatiku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Karena dengan begitu perasaanku terasa ringan, bebanku juga menghilang "

Nada bicara Kyuhyun yang kelewat ceria itu justru menambah rasa bersalah dihati sang yeoja manis. Uh~ kau jahat Ryeowook-ah. Kau jahat! Serunya pada hatinya sendiri. " Dan sekarang aku merasa lega " katanya lagi dengan nada yang masih ceria.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. " Kenapa kau menyukaiku, Kyu~ "

Kyuhyun memikirkan sejenak pertanyaan Ryeowook. matanya memutar seolah mencari alasan. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyn hanya bisa mengidikkan bahunya memberitahu bahwa ia tidak tahu alasannya. " Kau tidak memiliki alasan? "

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Jika tidak ada alasan kenapa aku menyukaimu, tapi aku masih tetap menyukaimu, bukankah itu artinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu? "

Ryeowook terperangah dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. ia tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun bisa memiliki pemikiran yang begitu simple tapi cukup membuatnya begitu kagum. " A-aku...aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana " Ryeowook menyeka air mata dipipinya. Mencoba untuk tak menangis lagi walah rasanya itu tak mungkin.

Hei, saat-saat seperti ini gadis mana yang tak akan menangis? Mendapatkan ungkapan hati dari seorang sahabatnya sendiri yang terlebih begitu mencintai dirinya. Jujur saja Ryeowook begitu tersanjung tapi...

Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepalanya sayang. " Kau cukup bersikap seperti biasanya saja. Meneruskan tali hubunganmu dengan Donghae Hyung. Tapi—Kyuhyun menunjukkan jari telunjuknya dihadapan Ryeowook seolah-olah mewanti-wanti yeoja itu— jika dia melukaimu, kau cukup membalikkan tubuhmu. Karena aku selalu ada disitu. Oke! "

Ryeowook menangis lagi tapi bibirnya juga nampak mengembangkan senyum. Kali ini tangisannya bukan hanya karena tangisan sedih. Melainkan sebuah tangisan haru. Ia begitu terharus dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia tak menyangka bahwa namja evil itu begitu memperhatikannya.

Grep~

Ryeowook menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun. mengucapkan beribu-ribu ucapan terimakasih dan kata maaf secara bergantian. Ia tahu mungkin pelukan ini tak akan berarti apa-apa bagi luka dihati Kyuhyun yang sudah ia goreskan. Tapi...setidaknya ia bisa sedikit membuat Kyuhyun mengerti kalau Kyuhyun juga salah satu dari banyak orang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

" Jadi? " Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan wajah manis itu menggunakan telapak tangannya yang lebar dan selanjutnya ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis Ryeowook yang tampak memerah karena memangis tadi. Alis Ryeowook terangkat. " Jadi? "

" Aissh~ " pekik Kyuhyun sedikit keras karena Ryeowook tak mengerti maksudnya. " Ada apa Kyu? "

Kyuhyun membuang muka. Ia bingung harus bicara bagaimana lagi. " Jadi apa jawabanmu? "

" Mwo? " bibir Ryeowook membulat lucu.

Jawaban?

Kyuhyun meminta jawaban? Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun bilang ia tak membutuhkan jawaban. Lalu sekarang apa?

Mata berpupil caramel cerah itu memandangi Kyuhyun dengan berkedip-kedip polos. Kyuhyun mendengus menahan tawa melihat ekspresi muka Ryeowook yang menggemaskan itu. Ia bahkan sering bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, bagaimana bisa Ryeowook memiliki wajah yang sangat menggemaskan?

" Meskipun tadi aku bilang aku tak butuh jawaban, setidaknya berikan aku alasan kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku selain itu karena adanya Donghae Hyung yang menjadi namjacingu-mu " jelasnya yang membuat Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam. Dalam hati ia membenarkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. lagipula memang sudah seharusnya begini kan, saat seseorang itu kau tolak kau juga harus mempunyai alasan. Benar, kan?

Dengan pelan Ryeowook mulai membuang nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya.

" Maaf Kyu, aku bukanlah yeoja yang tepat untukmu, diluar sana ada seorang yeoja yang selalu setia menantimu tanpa rasa lelah, bersedia menampung tangismu saat kau bersedih, menghiburmu ketika kau merasa putus asa, dan selalu menahan sakit hatinya sendiri ketika kau tak pernah mencoba menyadari perasannya terhadapmu "

Dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. 'seseorang' yang Ryeowook maksud itu siapa?

" Dia orang yang dekat denganmu. Seharusnya kau juga memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyu "

Seolah mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun bingung dengan 'seseorang' itu, Ryeowook kembali menjelaskan. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat raut muka keruh Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. " Kau bohong "

" Bohong? "

" Ne. Mana mungkin ada orang yang seperti itu padaku? Aku bahkan tak pernah kenal dengan gadis lain sedekat dengan dirimu "

Kini giliran Ryeowook yang memandang sebal Kyuhyun. " Ya! kau saja yang tak merasa. Sebenarnya kau itu dekat dengan dua orang gadis. Aku dan..umhh~ " ia tak meneruskan ucapannya dan lebih memilih menggumam tak jelas yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun semakin menambah kerutan kesal di dahinya. " Jangan berbelit-belit. Katakan saja siapa orangnya " ketus Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menyeringai. " Itu akan kau ketahui suatu saat nanti jika waktunya sudah tiba, Kyu. Yang pasti kau harus mulai membuka hatimu untuk orang lain lagi "

...yah, untuk Sungmin Sunbae...—lanjutnya dalam hati.

" Apa aku bisa? Aku bahkan tak berniat untuk melihat orang lain lagi selain dirimu " ungkapnya jujur yang kembali mengarah pada pembicaraan serius. Ryeowook membuang muka. " Kau harus "

Tak mau kembali terjebak dengan omongan yang menyakiti hati Kyuhyun itu, akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi berlari dengan sebelumnya mencubit perut Kyuhyun, sampai sang empunya meringis dengan memberikan umpatan, 'gadis gila' pada Ryeowook.

" Yaissh~ dia itu suka sekali sih mencubit orang " gumamnya pelan dengan menggosok-gosok perutnya yang sepertinya memerah.

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali murung memikirkan hubungannya dengan Ryeowook. hah~ jadi benarkan kalau Ryeowook memang tak akan bisa menerimanya?

Hum~ jangan sedih Cho Kyuhyun. setidaknya kau sudah berusaha jujur dan terbuka pada Ryeowook, kan? —inner nya.

.

.

.

Mengungkapkan cinta itu tak perlu memikirkan hasil akhir yang akan kau capai

Yang terpenting adalah ketika kau mengungkapkan cintamu, kau sudah bisa merasakan kelegaan dalam hatimu

Setidaknya, orang itu jadi mengerti tentang perasaanmu, kan?

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Sore ini Donghae dan Henry akan pergi untuk mengikuti lomba dance selama 3 hari. Sebenarnya hanya sehari saja sih, hanya saja untuk dua hari kedepan mereka berdua mendapat beberapa arahan dari panitia disana, dan lombanya diadakan hari terakhir mereka disana.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya. Gadis itu berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku rompi sekolahnya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ia ingin sekali mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan memeluk Donghae, tadikan ia belum sempat.

Tapi...disana pasti ada Henry.

Ah~ ia jadi berpikir-pikir ulang untuk melakukannya. Bukannya ia takut pada Henry, ia hanya tak mau kalau tingkahnya ini menjadikan dirinya semakin dibenci Henry. Ia juga tak mau melukai hati Eunhyuk Sunbae. Nanti kan pasti Eunhyuk Sunbae juga ikut mengantar kepergian mereka. Huft~ memikirkannya saja membuat Ryeowook menelan ludah keluh.

Gadis itu menoleh-noleh disekitar, para murid banyak yang melaluinya dengan sesekali menyapanya yang dibalas senyum juga oleh Ryeowook. gadis itu memang ramah kan, jadi wajar jika banyak yang mengenalnya. Meskipun terkadang menjengkelkan tapi tetap saja setiap manusia memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing.

Ryeowook yang memang sudah putus asa menunggu Donghae yang tak juga keluar dari gedung sekolah akhirnya lebih memilih untuk berjalan keluar gerbang. Ia ingin masuk ke kamar Asrama-nya, tapi ia masih tak punya cukup keberanian untuk bertemu Sungmin. Ia masih tak enak dan rasanya begitu kikuk ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa ia mengetahui rahasia besar Sungmin. Ck!

'Aigoo~ kenapa rasanya sulit sekali menjadi diriku?'

" Mungkin memang tak ada waktu agar aku bisa bertemu dengan, Oppa " bisiknya pelan dengan berjalan meninggalkan gerbang menuju keluar sekolah yang didepannya sudah merubakan jalan raya. Ia akan pulang nanti sedikit sore, setidaknya ketika Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan PR-nya dikamar, jadi kan Ryeowook sedikit bisa bernafas lega.

Ia masih saja berjalan lemas tanpa memperhatikan jalanan didepannya. Ia bahkan beberapa kali menguap dengan sedikit mata yang tertutup. Meskipun begitu gadis itu tetap saja berjalan kedepan dan tak memperhatikan bahwa didepan sudah jalan raya. Entah Ryeowook yang melamun atau sedikit mengantuk atau apalah itu, yang pasti gadis itu terus melangkah tanpa memperhatikan kanan kiri.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika teman-temannya berteriak ke-arahnya. Ryeowook yang kaget reflek ingin menoleh kebelakang, tapi belum sepenuhnya menoleh ke-belakang matanya sudah membulat sempurna menatap kesamping kanan.

" RYEOWOOOOKK~~ "

Sret—

—Bruk.

Badan itu terjatuh tepat didepan mobil hitam yang menabraknya. Namun detik berikutnya mobil mewah itu memacu kecepatan tinggi hingga siswa-siswa atau pun orang yang berlalu lalang disitu tak sempat menghafal plat nomornya.

Banyak darah yang mengucur dari daerah kepalanya yang terbenur aspal kasar. Sang pemilik tubuh sempat tersenyum singkat sampai akhirnya mata itu tertutup sempurna.

Siswa-siswa yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris tak terkecuali Eunhyuk dan Henry yang langsung berlari mencoba melihat keadaan tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya disana. " HAE~~ LEE DONGHAE~ BANGUN HAE...BANGUUUNN "

Eunhyuk mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang ternyata adalah tubuh Donghae dengan keras. Gadis blonde itu menangis sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama Donghae. Ia bahkan membentak Henry untuk segera menghubungi Ambulance. " Hae~ jebal..jabalyoo~ kau harus bertahan, Hae~. Bukankah hari ini kau harus mengikuti lomba dance? Jebalyo~ bangunlah Hae..BANGUUUNN " Eunhyuk menangis keras dengan dikerubungi orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

" Hikz "

Mata Eunhyuk berkilat tajam ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang bertanggung jawab penuh—menurutnya—tentang insiden yang dialami oleh sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintai-nya. Gadis itu menggretakkan gigirnya kuat seolah ingin sekali memakan gadis 'lemah' dihadapannya. " Puas? Kau sudah puas? "

Ryeowook menggeleng-geleng dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Gadis itu kini menjadi objek tatapan oleh orang-orang disana. Bahkan seperti tak ada yang memperhatikannya hingga ia bangun sendiri dan mendekat kepada Donghae yang sudah dipenuhi oleh darah dikepalanya. Gadis itu menangis dengan mencoba mendekat pada Donghae namun keburu didorong oleh Eunhyuk sampai dirinya jatuh terjungkang ke-belakang.

" INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU GADIS SIALAN...KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR PEMBAWA SIAL. PERGI DARI SINI...AKU BILANG PERGI "

Ryeowook seolah tuli terhadap seruan Eunhyuk, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan masih menangis. " Mianhae~ jeongmal..hh..hikz "

Suara sirine yang terdengar sontak membubarkan kerumunan itu. Eunhyuk ikut membantu mengangkat Donghae kedalam Ambulance. Ia bahkan turut masuk menemani Donghae. Ryeowook baru saja akan ikut masuk tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Henry dan dihempaskannya Ryeowook sampai kembali terjatuh ke aspal. Tangannya yang tadi terluka sampai mengeluarkan darah, kini harus kembali terluka. Telapak tangannya yang dirinya gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya pun sobek sangking kerasnya ia terjatuh ke Aspal.

Ryeowook menangis keras. " Oppa~ hikz..hh..mianhae..hh..hikz "

'_jinja, ini semua karena-nya'_

'_Ah~ dia memang suka sekali menyusahkan orang lain'_

'_pasti sekolah kita di Disqualifikasi karena tidak ada yang mewakili'_

'_dasar gadis tidak berguna. Awas saja kalau sampai Donghae-Sunbae kenapa-kenapa'_

Hati Ryeowook semakin terasa begitu pilu mendengar umpatan-umpatan dan segala bentuk penyalahan untuknya. Ia mencoba berdiri tapi kakinya terasa begitu sakit. Meskipun begitu, ia sadar bahwa saat ini sudah tak ada yang bisa menolongnya.

Ia sendiri.

Tidak ada Donghae Oppa, bahkan ia tak melihat Taemin ataupun Kyuhyun disekitarnya.

Ah~ ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam ketika matanya menatap sekeliling yang memandangnya jijik, mengejek, menghina bahkan tatapan membunuh. Ryeowook benci ini.

Ryeowook benci tatapan mata seperti ini. Ryeowook benci ketika eksistensi dirinya seolah seperti sebuah sampah, seperti bunga yang layu bahkan seperti bintang yang kehilangan sinarnya. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kuat hingga berdarah. Meskipun luka dilutut dan tangan serta telapak tangannya begitu perih, tapi sekarang ini—

—di hatinya jauh lebih sakit dan perih.

Ia berjalan kecil melewati sekumpulan orang yang membisikinya dengan ucapan-ucapan kasar. Tapi ia tetap berjalan mengabaikan siswa-siswa yang sepertinya membencinya. Ia berniat akan menyusul Donghae ke rumah sakit. Ia ingin melihat keadaan Donghae. Ia ingin memastikan kalau Donghae Oppa-nya baik-baik saja. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran negative hinggap di otaknya.

Tangannya melambai kepada sebuah taksi yang melintas. Ia segera memasuki taksi tersebut saat sang sopir mempersilahkannya. Ryeowook menyebutkan nama rumah sakit yang akan ia datangi, karena pada Ambulance tadi tertera jelas itu dari rumah sakit mana.

Ryeowook duduk dengan memandangi keluar. Matanya masih saja menangis. Gadis itu seolah tertekan saat ini.

Ingatannya tiba-tiba saja kembali pada kejadian tadi. Saat Donghae yang sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuannya sudah ada dibelakangnya mengikutinya pergi, Donghae mendorong Ryeowook sampai terjatuh ke pinggir jalan hingga dirinya-lah yang akhirnya tertabrak.

Ryeowook menangis sedikit keras bahkan ia sesenggukan. Sang Sopir sudah menanyainya berulang kali tentang masalahnya, tapi Ryeowook tetap saja diam dan tak mau menjawab. Akhirnya sang Sopir hanya bisa menghela nafas dan diam.

" Seharusnya aku yang tertabrak...kenapa..hh..kenapa Oppa menyelamatkanku...hukz..hh "

Ia berbicara lirih dengan sesekali menyeka air matanya kasar. Meskipun saat kejadian dirinya tak berteriak sehisteris Eunhyuk dan Henry, tapi...bukankah kalian semua pasti tahu bahwa gadis itu tampak yang paling Shock disana, hingga untuk berteriak pun tak mampu.

Ia bahkan tak berkedip sedikitpun saat itu karena sangking terkejutnya, ia baru saja sadar saat melihat senyum Donghae yang terakhir kali menatapnya hingga akhirnya matanya tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

Pernah mendengar sebuah pepatah tentang orang yang mencintaimu?

Jadi begini, mereka sering berkata :

Bahwa jika dia mencintaimu, maka ia akan melindungi, membahagiakan dan selalu membuatmu tersenyum^^

Mungkin itu yang sedang ia ajarkan pada kita, bahwa kita harus melindungi orang yang kita cinta~

Termasuk Ibu~~^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

**Author Note :**

Huwaa~ akhirnya saya post juga nih ff setelah hampir 2 bulan saya hiatusin. Keke~

Jadi bagaimana?

Adakah yang menanti kelanjutan ff ini? Atau sudah terlupakan-kah ff ini? *nyengir*

Well, apakah 2 bulan itu terlalu cepat untuk saya kembali mengepost ff ini? Apa pelajaran selama 2 bulan ini sudah membuat sider tobat? Wks~ *semoga*

Untuk yang sudah me-Review saya ucapkan jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal gomawoyo~~

Nah untuk yang sudah tanya-tanya, saya akan coba untuk menjawab beberapa aja yah~

—'**Apa fanfic ini sudah terketik semua'**

" **Well, mungkin belum semua. Tapi setidaknya saya sudah mengetik ff ini sampai chapter 15 dan ini menuju 16"**

—'**kata-kata di-prolog awal itu apa akan dimunculkan dichapter-chapter puluhan?'**

" **untuk kata-kata diprolog, saya akan memunculkan sesuai jalan cerita ini. Bukankah diawal-awal juga sudah ada yang muncul sebagian? Di beberapa chap yang lalu juga sebagian muncul lagi, untuk seperti yang ada dicuplikan prolog"**

—'**Kapan ff ini berakhir?'**

"**Saya masih belum menentukan, karena jujur saja konflik belum sepenuhnya muncul semua"**

—'**Apa ini ending-nya akan tetap HaeWook?'**

" **Untuk itu saya sudah memutuskan akhir ceritanya seperti apa dan akan happy ending/sad ending, bakalan jadi Haewook/justru Kyuwook/Yewook/SiWook. Yah, intinya nantikan saja. Kekeke~"**

—'**Ini ceritanya Kibum dimana? Kok nggak muncul-muncul?'**

" **Ini juga sudah dijelaskan kan? kalau Kibum sudah meninggal. *nyengir* "**

—'**Akankah ada SiHyuk diakhir cerita?'**

" **Itu tergantung. Jika reader banyak yang mau, mungkin saya masih bisa mengedit-ngedit lagi dan menambahi SiHyuk moment. Tapi untuk sejauh ini, kok rasanya belum ada niatan mereka jadi couple. Kekeke~ "**

Sudah itu dulu saja yaaa'.')/ lain kali saya jawab lagi. Dan oh, selamat datang untuk para reader baru, tetaplah menjadi reader yang baik yang selalu meninggalkan jejak. Itu sangat membantu.

Ada yang nanyak, 'aku harus manggil kamu apa?'

Well, itu terserah kalian sih, intinya jangan panggil 'cingu' yah~ nama saya April ^^

Saya kelahiran 96lines, yang lebih tua boleh panggil saya 'Dongsaeng', dan yang lebih muda boleh manggil 'Unnie'. Kalau kurang jelas silahkan kunjungi Bio saya~

Jika review lumayan banyak saya akan update minggu depan, kalau enggak~ yah, mungkin 1 bulan lagi. Kekeke~

Sangat gampang kok untuk saya update, bahkan hari ini pun jika saya mau saya bisa mengupdate sampai chapter 15. Hanya saja...*kalian pikirin sendiri* kekekeke~

Finally, i actually say many thanks to my all reviewer~~^^/

GBU~

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 13**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan malam itu turun tanpa ada seorang pun yang dapat menghentikannya. Angin berhembus menambah kesan dingin malam itu. Semua itu seolah menjadi sebuah perwakilan dari sebuah hati yang bersedih, dirundung duka, ditimpa kemalangan, dan ditenggelamkan oleh rasa penyesalan dalam hati. Adakah yang dapat merasakannya?

Dari sekian banyak manusia yang berada di Rumah sakit ini, mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan tokoh utama sang gadis dalam cerita ini yang sedang menangis sendiri dengan memeluk lututnya sebaga tameng untuk dirinya yang begitu rapuh.

Kim Ryeowook.

Gadis ini terduduk lemas dengan kedua lengannya yang mengalung pada lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya dan menangis sendirian tanpa ada yang peduli. Ia tak berani mendekat pada sebuah ruang rawat inap yang dihuni oleh namjacingunya, ia justru memilih jarak 3 meter untuk dirinya mengawasi kamar tersebut.

Gadis itu sangat takut bahkan hanya untuk lewat sekalipun. Ia sudah mencoba awalnya untuk masuk dan melihat keadaan Donghae, hanya saja kedua yeoja—Eunhyuk dan Henry—itu justru membentaknya, mengusirnya, mencacinya, mendorongnya bahkan sampai memanggil seorang Satpam untuk menyuruhnya pergi dari rumah sakit ini. Dapatkah kalian rasakan bagaimana hancurnya hati gadis ini?

Bahunya bergetar hebat. Gadis itu merasa bersalah. Sangat.

Tapi ia tidak tahu harus begaimana lagi. Ia hanya mampu berdo'a agar Donghae baik-baik saja. Setidaknya tadi dirinya sempat bertanya pada salah stau suster yang merawat Donghae, dan Suster itu mengatakan bahwa Donghae sudah dalam keadaan sedikit membaik, walaupun suster itu juga mengatakan sebuah berita yang membuatnya tampak lemas.

**Donghae-ssi belum sadar. Kemungkinan besar ia koma.**

Hanya dengan kalimat tersebut, kaki-kakinya dan seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja melemas. Otaknya tak bisa berfikir lebih lama lagi. Semuanya seperti berputar-putar dalam benaknya.

Ryeowook menangis. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Eunhyuk dan Henry menangis meraung-raung dan bahkan hampir menamparnya tadi. Yah, ini karena Donghae koma.

Koma karena dirinya.

" Oppa~ "

Ryeowook berucap lemah. Bibirnya sudah pucat. Ia belum makan sama sekali hari ini. Ditambah dia masih menggunakan baju seragam hingga hawa dingin malam ini dengan mudahnya menelusuk pada tulangnya dan menyebabkan tubuhnya menggigil. Ryeowook keukuh untuk tetap diam disitu saat beberapa orang yang melewatinya menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya. Bisa kita lihat bahwa wajah gadis itu sangatlah acak-acakan. Matanya sembab dan tampak layu. Ryeowook melirik sekilas pada ponsel yang berada disampingnya. Ia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkannya ditelinganya.

" Yeobseyo "

Sapanya lemah.

" Ya! kau dimana, hah? Sungmin Noona bilang kau belum pulang sama sekali "

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar teriakan dari arah sebrang sana yang tampak sekali mengkhawatirkannya. " Kim Ryeowook. jawab aku, kau dimana? " tanya suara dari sebrang lagi.

" Kyu~ aku baik-baik saja. Jangan mencemaskan—"

PUK~

Ryeowook tak meneruskan ucapannya saat sebuah jacket tebal menyelimuti dirinya dari atas. Ia mengamati jaket itu sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengangkat kepala guna melihat siapa gerangan yang sudah memberikan jaket.

Matanya membulat kaget. " Bagaimana bisa aku tak mencemaskanmu? Kau bahkan sudah seperti mayat hidup seperti ini "

Kata orang yang ada didepannya yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Ryeowook saat gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menaruh ponselnya kedalam saku seragamnya.

Hah~ Kyuhyun berjongkok dihadapan Ryeowook lalu membenarkan letak jaket yang diberikannya sebatas leher Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menatap lembut gadis didepannya yang sudah setengah sadar. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya saja ia tak mau bertanya lagi. Ia cukup mengerti untuk tak membuat Ryeowook kembali terluka. Ia juga sudah mendengar ucapan beberapa siswa yang membicarakan Ryeowook tadi saat sepulang sekolah yang menyumpahi Ryeowook dengan segala sumpah serapah yang kotor.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam siswa-siswa yang menjelek-jelekkan Ryeowook. jujur saja ia sangat tak rela jika Ryeowook dijadikan tersangka dan tokoh Antagonis disini. Karena ia tahu, Donghae melakukan ini karena ingin melindungi Ryeowook. jika ia ada diposisi Donghae, ia pun juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. " Kau belum makan? "

Ryeowook hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang terluka. " Donghae Oppa belum makan, mana mungkin aku makan sedangkan dia tidak makan "

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar nada bersalah disetiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir cherry Ryeowook. Kyuhyun kembali dibuat terkejut saat air mata Ryeowook mengalir.

Gadis itu menangis.

Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. " Jangan menangis, Wookie-ah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah~ "

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, ia hanya percaya dengan keadaan. Dan keadaan memberitahunya bahwa semua tidak baik-baik saja.

" Donghae Oppa...Koma " ujarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun ikut bersedih melihat gadis didepannya ini. Dengan segenap hati yang tulus, ia membawa tubuh bergetar itu dalam pelukannya. Mengusap-ngusap punggung mungilnya dengan lembut, memberi kekuatan lewat bisikan-bisikan lembut yang ia berikan pada Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tahu. Gadis ini mengalami beberapa goncangan yang begitu berat dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun bahkan mengerti tentang tekanan-tekanan yang gadis dalam pelukannya alami. Ia tahu semuanya dari Taemin yang tadi menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

Bahkan tadi Kyuhyun sempat menitihkan air matanya saat mendengar cerita Taemin tentang Ryeowook yang mengalami beberapa tekanan dari Henry. Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, bahkan seluruh siswa pun membenci Ryeowook.

" Ssstt..tenanglah~ Donghae Hyung pasti akan sadar " bisiknya lagi.

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Terimakasih " katanya dengan melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. gadis itu tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya iba. " Ya! jangan menatapku dengan pandangan penuh kasihan seperti itu. Aku benci tatapan seperti itu " katanya memekik.

Kyuhyun tergelak. Gadis depannya ini kenapa suka sekali sih berubah-rubah mood. Tapi meskipun begitu dirinya tahu kalau Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Apa yang kalian ketahui sebagai sebuah kenyataan, belum tentu benar-benar terjadi

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

yeoja paruh baya itu melangkah dengan cepat. Degup jantungnya memompa dengan depat. Ia yang biasa selalu menjaga sikapnya dimanapun ia berada pun kini terlihat tak memperhatikan etika. Ia tak mengucapkan kata maaf sedikit pun setelah menabrak beberapa orang yang juga berlalu lalang dirumah sakit. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah Putra semata wayang-nya. Putra yang teramat ia banggakan. Putra yang memberinya sebuah harapan kecil untuk tetap bertahan dalam kesepian Dunia.

Ekor matanya menemukan sesosok anak muda yang sepertinya sangat ia kenal. Yeoja paruh baya tersebut mendekati sesosok gadis yang terduduk dengan termenung. hafal betul siapa gadis ini.

Gadis yang teramat dicintai oleh putra-nya. Gadis yang juga salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Dahi mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa gadis ini tertidur. Dan lagi...apa Ryeowook tak menemani Donghae didalam ruang rawat inap-nya.

Ny. Lee tak benar-benar tahu dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Putra-nya, karena yang ia dengar Donghae hanya kecelakaan, dan tak ada penjelasan lanjut dari Eunhyuk yang menghubunginya itu.

" Wookie " diguncangnya bahu Ryeowook. gadis itu menggeliat pelan, matanya masih tampak membengkak. " Ireona~ " katanya lagi dengan lembut.

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan ia baru sadar bahwa ternyata ia masih dirumah sakit. " Kau baik-baik saja "

Deg.

Ryeowook mematung ditempat. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata sehitam mutiara yang begitu indah dan mirip dengan Donghae. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kuat. Ia bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Banyak pikiran-pikiran buruk yang sudah memenuhi otaknya.

Ny. Lee pasti akan membenciku.

Ny. Lee akan memisahkanku dengan Donghae Oppa.

Ny. Lee pasti akan menamparku.

Ny. Lee pasti akan... bla bla bla

Berbagai perasaan takut menyeruak dihatinya.

" Ryeowook~ " Umma Donghae kembali menyapa Ryeowook dengan lembut.

" Ah-ahjumm..ma "

Kepala Ryeowook menunduk takut tak berani menatap sang yeoja didepannya. " Kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana keadaan Donghae? "

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kau tidak tahu? "

"..." gadis mungil itu menangis dalam hati. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini ketika Ny. Lee mengetahui semuanya. Ia pasrah dan akan menerima semuanya. Karena ia memang pihak yang bersalah disini. " Ahjumma~ mianhae " ujarnya pelan.

yeoja paruh baya itu bergumam kecil seolah tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali menarik nafas dalam. " Opp..oppa~ di-dia kecelakaan ka-karena aku " mata Ryeowook menutup saat mengucapkan sebaris kalimat tersebut. Demi Tuhan. Ryeowook rasanya sudah benar-benar akan mati ditempat saat ini juga. Umma Donghae diam memperhatikan wajah manis sang calon menantu. Umma Donghae tahu bahwa Ryeowook ketakutan saat ini. Merasa tak tega melihat wajah ketakutan Ryeowook, akhirnya beliau mengelus pipi mulus Ryeowook.

Perlahan caramel cerah itu membuka. Menatap sosok didepannya dengan perasaan bahagia karena sebuah senyum terpatri disana. " Ahjumma percaya, bahwa semua ini bukan karena-mu. Ini adalah sebuah takdir. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat disalahkan dari sebuah peristiwa ini " katanya bijak.

" Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa, hum? Kau bisa bercerita pada Ahjumma, sayang " dengan lembutnya kedua tangan yeoja paruh baya itu membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri. Mata memicing tak suka pada sebuah perban yang membalut telapak tangan Ryeowook. " Kau baik-baik saja, sayang? " tanyanya cemas.

Ryeowook mengangguk tegas. " Seharusnya Ahjumma tidak perlu secemas ini, karena Donghae Oppa jauh lebih mencemaskan keadaannya dibanding aku " tuturnya pelan yang lagi-lagi membuat senyum itu kembali terpatri diwajah cantik .

Jujur saja bahwa hati yeoja paruh baya itu sebenarnya tak setenang mimik wajahnya. Hatinya juga sangat cemas, bahkan ia mungkin lebih cemas daripada Ryeowook. bukankah perasaan seorang Ibu itu jauh lebih kuat dari siapapun?

umma Donghae tetap memperlihatkan wajah menenangkannya. Dia yang paling dewasa disini, ia tidak mungkin menangis, dan menambah beban Ryeowook juga membuatnya semakin bersalah. menghapus air mata Ryeowook yang mengalir dipipinya. Ia mendengar semua cerita dari Ryeowook, dan ia paham.

Bahwa ini semua bukan salah Ryeowook.

Bukan salah gadis manis disampingnya ini.

Beliau memeluk Ryeowook dan membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. sudah berulang kali dirinya memberi penjelasan bahwa ini semua bukan salahnya, melainkan ini hanyalah sebuah takdir. " Kajja kita tengok, Donghae " ajaknya dengan menarik tangan Ryeowook.

Umma Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Wae? " bertanya ketika dilihatnya Ryeowook menarik tangannya dari genggamannya.

Ny. Lee tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini tak mau menengok Donghae. " Kau tidak mau menengok, Donghae? "

" Aniya~ aku..."

" Wae? ada sesuatu yang tak membuatmu takut untuk menjenguk, Donghae? "

Ryeowook memandang sedih. " Eunhyuk Sunbae membenciku. Dia...tidak memperbolehkanku masuk, Ahjumma " katanya sedih. " Tapi...itu wajar kalau Eunhyuk-Sunbae membenciku, itu karena aku melukai sahabatnya " lanjutnya dengan masih menggunkan nada sedih.

Ny. Lee paham bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk. Bahkan ia juga menyadari bahwa gadis ber-gummy smile tersebut menyukai Putra-nya sejak dulu. Hanya saja...dengan menyalahkan Ryeowook dalam kejadian ini, tak memperbolehkan Ryeowook masuk dan menjenguk Donghae terlebih membiarkan gadis mungil tersebut menggigil kedingingan hanya menggunakan sebuah jaket yang tak terlalu tebal...rasa-rasanya ini cukup keterlaluan.

menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memikirkan sikap Eunhyuk yang begitu kekanak-kanakan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sikap protektive Eunhyuk begitu kental ketika ada seseorang yang melukai Putra-nya. Hah~ ia menarik nafas lelah dan frustasi. " Tidak apa-apa. Ahjumma akan bicara baik-baik padanya nanti " bujuknya yang ternyata masih ditolak oleh Ryeowook.

" Aniya~ aku tidak mau Eunhyuk Sunbae semakin membenciku. Asal Donghae Oppa bisa kembali sadar itu sudah cukup untuk ku. Dan...bolehkah aku bertanya pada Ahjumma nanti tentang keadaan Oppa? " melasnya dengan mata yang sudah siap mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

Ny. Lee yang juga punya sikap sama keras kepala-nya dengan Ryeowook pun lebih memilih menggelengkan kepalanya. Ryeowook shock dengan jawaban yang diperoleh. " Ahjumma...tidak mau ya? " katanya dengan penuh kesakitan.

" Kenapa kau harus bertanya pada Ahjumma jika kau sendiri sebenarnya bisa melihat sendiri keadaannya? "

Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna. " Aaa..tapi—" ucapannya terpotong ketika dirinya sudah ditarik oleh Ny. Lee dan membawanya menuju ruang inap Donghae yang sepertinya dijaga oleh Eunhyuk dan Henry. Kedua gadis itu juga sama keadaannya dengan Ryeowook. masih memakai seragam, hanya saja mungkin keadaan Eunhyuk lebih parah. Gadis itu terus-terusan menangis dengan menggenggam tangan Donghae erat.

Eunhyuk sangat terlihat seperti seorang istri yang begitu mengkhawatirkan suami-nya.

Henry hanya diam. Dia juga tak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan berakhir dengan begini. Lomba dance yang sudah ia siapkan sejak awal dengan Donghae kini terpaksa digantikan oleh Taemin dan namjacingunya Minho. Henry tidak mempermasalahkan itu, ia tak mesalah jika lomba dance dibatalkan, kalah atau apapun itu. Karena yang ia sesalkan adalah...kenapa harus Donghae terbujur lemas seperti ini?

Tangannya tak pernah lelah menggosok pundak Eunhyuk, memberi kekuatan untuk gadis yang sedari tadi tak mau berhenti menangis. " Uljima..eonnie " ujarnya. Eunhyuk menggeleng. " Hae..hh..bangunlah..hhh~ " panggilnya lemah.

Ceklek.

Henry menoleh ke-arah pintu yang dimana disana sudah berdiri dan...

" Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki-mu ditempat ini "

Henry dan menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang memandang nyalang pada Ryeowook yang berdiri dibelakang Ny. Lee . Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya takut. Kedua tangannya sudah meremas ujung rok seragamnya kuat. Ia sudah tahu bahwa pasti Eunhyuk tak akan memperbolehkannya masuk.

" Hyukkie~ apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah Ryeowook adalah yeojacingu Donghae, seharusnya kau memperbolehkannya masuk "

Eunhyuk menangis. " Ahjumma~ yang menyebabkan Donghae seperti ini adala DIA " tunjuknya kepada Ryeowook. tatapan membunuh tak pernah lelah ia layangkan untuk gadis yang sudah ketakutan dibelakang . " Dia yang menyebabkan..hikz..Donghae koma, Ahjumma " katanya dengan terisak.

Wajah Ny. Lee menegang ketika mendengar kalimat koma, tapi dengan cepat dirubahnya mimik wajah itu menjadi setenang mungkin. Karena ia tahu bahwa menangis pun tak akan bisa membuat Donghae bangun kan? yang dapat dilakukan sekarang ini hanyalah berdo'a. " Gwenchana~ Donghae pasti bangun. Mungkin saja Donghae ingin Ryeowook ada disampingnya. Jadi...biarkan Ryeowook masuk ne~ " Ny. Lee berusaha membujuk Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Ditariknya lengan Ryeowook untuk berdiri disampingnya. Ia memegang dagunya dan mendongakkannya, " Kau harus menegakkan kepalamu ketika ada seseorang yang berbicara denganmu, arasseo. " perintahnya yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala.

" Ahjumma! " pekik Eunhyuk sedikit keras ketika mendekatkan Ryeowook pada ranjang Donghae. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran , bagaimana bisa yeoja paruh baya itu tak marah ataupun sekedar membentak Ryeowook—yang menurutnya—sudah menyebabkan Anak-nya terbaring lemas dengan selang-selang yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

" Hyukkie~ biarkan Ryeowook menemani Donghae sebentar saja. Lagi pula kau pasti lelah, kan? dan juga teman-mu ini juga terlihat sudah lemas " mencoba menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan Henry untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, membiarkan Ryeowook menemani Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghempaskan tangannya. Ia tidak mau pergi dari ruangan ini. Dia bahkan dengan tegasnya berkata 'tidak mau' pada Ny. Lee , tapi Ny. Lee pun kembali menarik tangan Ryeowook dengan kasar.

Sesampainya diluar ruangan itu, Ny. Lee mengajak Eunhyuk duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang tersedia disana dan juga tak lupa menyuruh Henry untuk pulang, karena juga sepertinya tidak mungkin kalau Henry harus bermalam disini, bukan?

" Ahjumma. Kenapa Ahjumma membiarkan gadis jahat itu menjaga Donghae? " katanya tak terima dengan masih menangis. yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum, ia sedikit bangga dengan Putra-nya yang memiliki banyak orang yang sangat mencintainya.

" Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah Wookie yeojacingu, Donghae? Dia berhak menjenguknya, Hyukkie. Dan dia bukan gadis jahat "

" Tapi dia yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi, Ahjumma..hikz " kerasnya lagi.

Ny. Lee memeluk tubuh bergetar Eunhyuk. " Dia menyelamatkan gadis itu dan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Aku membencinya. " Eunhyuk berkata jujur dan terus terang.

" Ahjumma mungkin tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dan bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya, hanya saja...Ahjumma percaya bahwa Donghae melakukan ini karena dia begitu mencintai Ryeowookie, dia tidak ingin Ryeowookie terluka. Dan itu mungkin saja murni pemikiran Donghae. Jadi...ini semua bukan salah Ryeowookie. Kau tidak berhak menyalahkan siapa yang salah dalam peristiwa ini, Hyukkie " yeoja paruh baya itu memberi penjelasan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia berharap agar Eunhyuk sadar dan mau mengerti.

" Tapi...Donghae menderita karena gadis itu " Eunhyuk yang belum menerima ucapan akhirnya kembali membantah. Seolah ini semua memang benar-benar salah Ryeowook dan tak ada kata benar dalam diri Ryeowook. oh, Lee Hyuk jae, kau benar-benar membenci gadis lemah itu, eh?

" Bukankah Ryeowook yang lebih menderita disini? "

" Bagaimana mungkin? " bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Ny. Lee melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menangkupkan wajah manis itu dengan kedua telapak tangan lembutnya. Kedua ibu jarinya menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir dipipi Eunhyuk. memang sudah menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai anak-nya sendiri sejak dulu.

" Coba bayangkan jika kau berada di posisinya. Menerima kenyataan bahwa namjacingumu kecelakaan hanya karena ingin melindungimu, lalu semua orang menyalahkanmu, dan seorang sahabat dari namjacingumu tidak membiarkanmu masuk bahkan hanya untuk melihat keadaan namjacingumu sekalipun "

" Lalu, tidak ada seorang pun yang berada dipihak-mu untuk menguatkanmu, kau menunggunya sendirian dikoridor rumah sakit yang begitu dingin hanya demi mengetahui keadaan namjacingumu yang dijaga ketat oleh sahabat namjacingumu tersebut, dan yang terakhir kau diburu oleh sebuah perasaan bersalah. Apa kau bisa membayangkannya? "

Eunhyuk menangis semakin dalam. Air mata itu meluncur bebas tanpa tahu caranya berhenti. Ia memikirkan segala perkataan Ny. Lee barusan. Ia sedikit membuka mata tentang keadaan Ryeowook. mungkin ada sedikit, yah itu hanya sedikit, sebuah perasaan simpati yang menggelayuti hatinya.

Tapi...

Tetap saja ia masih begitu marah pada yeoja mungil itu. " Kau harus bisa membuka matamu dan melihat segala sesuatu dengan baik-baik. Jangan hanya melihat masalah dari sisi dirimu, tapi kau harus melihatnya dari sisi orang lain. Dengan begitu kau pasti bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada diposisi yang tak menyenangkan "

Eunhyuk memegang telapak tangan Ny. Lee yang tengah menangkup wajahnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sekarang dirinya sendiri memahami bahwa apa yang diucapkan itu benar, semua masalah tidak harus dipandang dari segi persepsi kita, tapi juga harus melihat dari persepsi orang lain. Dan sekarang...

Ia sedikit memahami bahwa menjadi Ryeowook itu—

—sangat tidak menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Kita hidup di-dunia ini bersamaan dengan persepsi orang lain terhadap kita

Tidak ada yang salah pada persepsi setiap orang, itulah mengapa Dunia ini penuh warna

Karena setiap individu selalu memiliki persepsi-nya sendiri ketika menjalani kehidupannya

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk disamping Eunhyuk. Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari ruangan Donghae dan membiarkan menjenguk Donghae. Ryeowook diam bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana dengan Eunhyuk.

" Apa saja yang kau lakukan tadi di-ruangan? " Eunhyuk bertanya tiba-tiba tanpa memandang Ryeowook. " Ne? " Ryeowook terkejut bahwa ternyata Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu menyapanya. " Tidak banyak. Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk cepat bangun. Aku mengatakan pada Oppa, kalau dia sudah membuat Eunhyuk-Sunbae yang kuat ini menangis. Aku mengatakan semuanya padanya, meminta maaf dan..hhh..intinya aku merasa bersalah " matanya kembali berkaca-kaca ketika mengingat keadaan Donghae yang tak bergerak sama sekali.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. " Jadi kau benar-benar mengaku salah, eh? " sinis Eunhyuk. Ryeowook memainkan tangannya, ia gugup saat ini. Tapi...ia ingat perkataan seseorang padanya, bahwa ; 'kau harus tetap memberikan jawaban pada seseorang yang bertanya padamu, tidak peduli itu jawaban yang menyakitkan ataupun menyedihkan' —kata seseorang tersebut.

'Yesung Oppa'— inner-nya dalam hati.

" Meskipun aku merasa bahwa ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, tapi...apa boleh buat, toh sebagian besar memang salahku ya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya " katanya mencoba kuat. Eunhyuk mendecih, " Jadi kau merasa tidak bersalah? "

Mata Ryeowook membulat. " Bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi, aku sadar bahwa aku juga bersalah. Aku berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, itu adalah kesalahanku " jujurnya.

Eunhyuk diam tak berniat menimpali ucapan Ryeowook.

Merasa tak mendapat respons dari gadis disebelahnya, akhirnya Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. " Lagi pula kalau pun aku mengatakan atau membela diriku bahwa aku tak bersalah, itu percuma. Semua orang sudah menjadikanku pihak antagonis dalam peristiwa ini "

Eunhyuk tertohok akan ucapan Ryeowook. ia merasa bahwa Ryeowook menyindirnya. " Lagi pula aku juga sadar, bahwa orang-orang itu menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan terikat kepada apa yang mereka lihat dan menurut mereka benar. Begitulah cara mereka semua mengambil persepsi "

Mata Ryeowook memandang ke atas. Melihati langit-langit atap koridor rumah sakit itu demi menghalau meluncurnya liquid bening yang sudah akan tumpah. " Lagi pula aku juga tidak tahu apa itu arti sebuah kebenaran, menurutku kebenaran itu hanyalah sebuah hal yang samar-samar, realita yang selalu dipercaya oleh semua orang pun terkadang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kan? "

Telinga Eunhyuk mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang keluar meluncur dari bibir tipis gadis disampingnya. " Tidak ada gunanya kita mencari siapa yang salah dan benar. Karena mau dicari sampai kapan pun juga tidak akan pernah ditemui hasilnya " lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Eunhyuk yang masih saja membuang muka. Ryeowook tersenyum samar, " Eunhyuk-Sunbae~ "

"..."

" Kenapa kau masih memiliki waktu untuk mengurusi orang lain? Padahal kau sendiri tidak ada waktu untuk mengekspresikan perasaanmu "

Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget dengan ucapan Ryeowook yang seolah-olah tahu tentang perasaannya. " Apa maksudmu? " bertanya dengan nada tak mengerti menutupi kegugupannya. Ryeowook berjalan selangkah dan kini berganti berdiri dihadapan Eunhyuk yang masih duduk. " Maafkan aku "

Eunhyuk semakin dibuat tak mengerti dengan perkataan Ryeowook. " Aku membuat hidupmu begitu sulit. Membuat hatimu terluka, dan...merebut cinta pertamamu "

Deg!

Jantung Eunhyuk seperti berhenti berdetak detik itu juga. Ia melihat tepat pada Caramel cerah disana, Caramel yang memancarkan sebuah kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Caramel yang mewakili segala kemantapan hati yeoja didepannya, dan juga Caramel yang selalu bisa memikat siapa saja yang melihatnya. Eunhyuk mneyadari, bahwa Caramel cerah milik Ryeowook benar-benar Caramel yang memberikan sebuah semangat baru bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, mamaksa setiap mata untuk percaya dengan dirinya sendiri.

" Aku mengetahui semuanya. Kau...mencintai Donghae Oppa "

Deg!

Lagi.

Kali ini aliran darah ditubuh Eunhyuk seolah berhenti dari peredarannya. Bumi pun berhenti berputar, sang waktu berjalan begitu lambat, memaksa dirinya untuk diam membeku dalam kungkungan Caramel cerah didepan. Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia sendiri bingung, kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa bibirnya terkunci rapat begini?

Kenapa tiba-tiba suaranya menghilang?

Eunhyuk mencoba berkonsentrasi. Ia menutup matanya pelan. Menyadarkan dirinya dari berbagai keterkejutan yang menghantamnya. Lalu, mata kucing itu kini kembali membuka. Menatap datar gadis didepannya yang juga menatap balik datar dirinya.

" Bagaimana bisa kau berasumsi seperti itu? "

" Ini bukan hanya sekedar asumsi, tapi ini sebuah kenyataan. Kau menyukainya, terlihat jelas dari matamu dan sikapmu " Ryeowook mulai meluncurkan kata-kata yang membuat Eunhyuk membeku ditempat. Dan lagi, juga ia tak akan mengatakan pada Eunhyuk bahwa Henry yang memberitahu-nya.

" Lalu? "

" Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengungkapkannya dari dulu? Dan...kenapa kau justru lebih menyukai luka? "

Eunhyuk menyeringai jahat. " Ck, apa kau pikir begitu mudah mengungkapkan cinta? Terlebih pada seseorang yang sudah menganggap dirimu sendiri sebagai sahabat? "

" Jadi aku benar kan bahwa kau memang menyukai, Donghae Oppa? "

Shit.

Eunhyuk mengumpat dalam hati.

Tapi, sepertinya berbohong pada Ryeowook saat ini pun sudah percuma. Toh, Ryeowook sudah menyadarinya. Tak ada lagi yang perlu di tutupi. Mungkin ini saat-nya ia membuka lukanya, memberitahu pada Ryeowook akan semua lukanya.

" Kau benar. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya. Sejak awal ketika ia menyelamatkanku dari beberapa siswa yang selalu membully-ku, dan mengajarkanku untuk berani. Aku menyukainya, hingga aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya "

Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang untuk memulai bicara lagi. " lalu, perasaan suka itu perlahan-lahan tumbuh menjadi sebuah perasaan sayang yang selalu ingin bersama setiap waktu. Dan entah sejak kapan, perasaan sayang itu berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan yang bernama 'cinta'. "

" Perasaan cinta itu memaksaku untuk egois. Untuk menjadikan Donghae hanya milikku, memaksaku agar aku selalu ada disampingnya, menatapnya, memperhatikannya, bahkan memimpikannya dan menjaganya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Aku pikir aku sudah gila "

Ryeowook melihat lekat mimik wajah Eunhyuk yang tengah tertawa hambar. Ia yakin, tawa itu adalah tawa kesakitan, tawa mengejek untuk dirinya sendiri. Eunhyuk kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook, " Dan perasaan cinta itu terkadang membuatku begitu benci pada siapapun yang merebut Donghae dariku "

Ryeowook memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit saat kata 'benci' itu diucapkan Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang begitu perih ketika merasa dirinya begitu dibenci oleh orang lain. Mungkin selama ini ia tahu bahwa Eunhyuk tak begitu menyukainya, hanya saja ia tak menyangka kalau ternyata Eunhyuk membencinya.

" Tapi...aku tidak bisa membencimu "

Ryeowook tergelak. Bibirnya menganga lebar. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

Eunhyuk tidak bisa membencinya?

" Ke-kenapa? " bertanya dengan terbata.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. " entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin...itu karena Donghae benar-benar mencintaimu, jadi aku tidak bisa membencimu "

Tes~

Air mata Ryeowook kembali menetes. Ini adalah Air mata yang ke sekian kalinya. Hari ini air mata itu seperti sumber mata air yang tiada habisnya keluar. Ryeowook terharu dengan ucapan Eunhyuk yang ternyata tak membencinya, tapi dilain sisi hatinya ia merasa dirinya begitu jahat.

Sekarang ia jadi mengerti tentang ucapan Henry. Ia tahu kenapa Henry begitu menginginkan Donghae bersanding dengan Eunhyuk.

Itu karena Eunhyuk benar-benar tulus mencintai Donghae.

Ryeowook menatap lantai dibawahnya. Poni-nya menutupi sebagian matanya. Ia sedang berfikir, ia berfikir bagaimana caranya agar Eunhyuk bahagia. Ia tidak mungkin bisa bahagia kan ketika seorang yang lainnya menderita?

Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa Ryeowook bukanlah gadis egois. Ia mementingkan perasaan yang lainnya.

" Dan juga meskipun aku mengatakan cinta pada Donghae, dia pasti akan menolaknya. Dia hanya mencintaimu saja " Eunhyuk berkata ringan seolah semuanya adalah permasalahan yang mudah. " Kau pasti terluka? "

Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataan Ryeowook yang tidak nyambung dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. " Apa aku harus menjawab itu? "

Ryeowook menggeleng pasrah. Gadis itu menutup matanya beberapa detik. Lalu kedua tangannya mengepal erat seperti seseorang yang tengah mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya. Lalu, Caramel cerah miliknya membuka lebar dan menegakkan kembali kepalanya menghadap Eunhyuk. Bibirnya tertarik keatas, membentuk sebuah senyum penuh semangat.

Eunhyuk semakin mengerutkan keningnya melihat mimik wajah Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. Wajah gadis itu dipenuhi binar semangat, yang jujur saja membuat dirinya sendiri juga turut semangat.

Gadis itu... seolah seperti Matahari, memancarkan sinarnya sendiri dan selalu membantu temna-temannya untuk kembali bersemangat. Moodboster.

Ryeowook memajukan kepalan tangan sebelah kanan-nya.

" Apa? "

" Aku hanya mau menantangmu "

Eunhyuk memutar bola mata malas. Hei, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bermain kan?

" Aku menantangmu untuk mau membuka isi hatimu pada Donghae Oppa "

WHAT THE FUCK?

Jika ini adalah sebuah tontonan Anime, bisa digambarkan bahwa kini rahang Eunhyuk sudah jatuh ditanah mendengar tantangan konyol dari Ryeowook.

" Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memaksa Oppa untuk tetap mencintaiku setelah mendengar pernyataan cintamu, aku juga tidak akan menghalang-halangi kedekatan kalian "

Mata kucing Eunhyuk menatap nyalang kearah Ryeowook. " Apa kau sudah tidak waras? "

" Tidak Tidak Tidak. Aku justru sangat waras, makanya aku memberi tantangan ini untukmu. Aku tidak mau menjadi gadis egois, aku juga tidak mau menjadi penghalang bagi cintamu pada Oppa—Ryeowook menjeda kalimatnya sebentar—dan juga aku tidak ingin seseorang ataupun orang lain mengecapku sebagai perebut cintamu "

Eunhyuk mendengus meremehkan. " Jadi kau melakukan ini hanya sebatas sebagai perbaikan atas nama baik-mu, eh? " sinisnya.

Hah~ Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya lemah. " Oh, Eunhyuk Sunbae...bisakah untuk sekali saja tidak berpikir negative tentangku. Apa aku terlihat begitu jahat dimata-mu? "

"..."

" Aku hanya ingin semuanya jelas. Setelah Donghae Oppa menjatuhkan pilihannya, maka saat itu juga tantangan ini berakhir. Dan seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku tidak mau egois "

" Kau membuat sebuah tantangan yang mana berat sebelah "

" Ehh? " Ryeowook yang tak mengerti hanya bisa menatap Eunhyuk meminta penjelasan. Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mendengus menjengkelkan. " Meskipun aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Donghae, itu akan sia-sia. Bukankah sudah jelas, bahwa ia mencintaimu? Sudah pasti ia akan memilihmu "

Mata berpupil Caramel itu membuka secara lebar. Keterkejutan tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Ryeowook berfikir, bahwa ternyata gadis kuat didepannya ini memiliki pemikiran yang begitu pesimis dan tidak cocok sekali dengan sifatnya yang keras yang selama ini diperlihatkan.

" jadi intinya Sunbae mengalah sebelum berperang? Memilih mundur sebelum mencoba? Dan menyianyiakan kesempatan yang sudah aku berikan? Bukankah jarang sekali ada orang sepertiku? Menyuruh sahabat namjacingunya sendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada namjacingunya? "

"..."

Bibir Eunhyuk kembali terkunci rapat. Hanya mata kucingnya yang masih bisa berkedip dengan menatap tajam Ryeowook dihadapannya. " Sayang sekali ya, padahal ini kesempatan bagus untuk kita menunjukkan jati diri kita yang sesungguhnya. Menunjukkan cinta kita pada Oppa " berkata sedikit menyeringai dibibirnya.

Duk!

" Akh! "

Bibir Ryeowook memekik cukup keras dengan meringis sakit mengelus punggung tangannya yang sudah terbuka dari kepalangan tangannya tadi. Rasa nyeri telah Ryeowook rasakan. Karena Eunhyuk menubrukkan kepalan tangannya dengan keras pada tangan Ryeowook yang terluka " Aku terima. Tapi jika Donghae sudah benar-benar menjatuhkan pilihannya padaku, aku harap kau tak akan menyesali ini "

Ryeowook tersenyum datar melihat wajah semangat yang keluar dari Eunhyuk. Ia berhasil. Ia berhasil membuat Eunhyuk menerima tantangannya. Ia juga berhasil membangkitkan semangat dan percaya diri. Bibir Ryeowook melengkung semakin lebar. " Aku pergi. Jaga Oppa baik-baik dan sampaikan salamku pada Lee Ahjumma "

Gadis berpostur mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ia hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas membekap bibirnya sendiri.

Gadis itu berjalan tertatih dengan masih membekap bibirnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin pasien-pasien yang ia lalui ruangannya menjadi terganggu hanya karena suara isakannya.

Yah, gadis itu menangis lagi.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa sekarang justru ia menangis. Menyesal-kah?

Bukankah Ia sendiri yang menawarkan hal bodoh itu pada Eunhyuk? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia menangis?

Tangannya merambati dinding koridor. Menyanggah tubuhnya yang sepertinya sudah ingin oleng tak kuat membawa beban. Gadis itu seperti hilang arah. Matanya sudah buram tertutupi air mata. Hatinya bahkan merasakan sebuah ketakutan besar. Ketakutan akan apa yang sudah ia buat sendiri.

Ryeowook tidak munafik.

Jika boleh jujur, ia memang sedikit ketakutan tadi saat Eunhyuk menerima tantangannya dengan semangat. Nyali-nya menciut sebentar, tapi ia segera tampik pemikiran-pemikiran bodoh tentang ini. Yah, ia percaya bahwa Donghae Oppa-nya akan selalu mencintainya. Ia percaya itu.

.

.

.

Kekuatan yang membuat hal tak mungkin menjadi mungkin adalah Cinta

Tidak ada yang tahu kan kapan cinta itu akan pergi darimu?

Tolong, jangan bermain-main dengan perasaan

Itu...sangat menyakitkan nantinya.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Tidak terasa kakinya sudah berdiri tepat didepan kamar Asrama-nya. Setelah meminta maaf pada Kepala Asrama, dengan berbagai alasan yang diberikannya karena pulang terlambat dan terlalu malam akhirnya Kepala Asrama itu memberikan Ryeowook maaf dan menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke Kamar-nya.

Ryeowook tidak segera masuk. Seperti sekarang ini, gadis ini justru memlintir-mlintir jacket Kyuhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin masuk tapi ia takut. Tapi jika ia tidak masuk, maka dia akan menjadi patung es yang membeku malam ini.

Ah~ Ryeowook menggaruk-garuk rambutnya asal. Dengan segenap keberaniannya akhirnya Ryeowook mulai mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Terdengar suara sedikit berisik seperti orang yang turun dari ranjang. Ryeowook berani bertaruh bahwa itu adalah Sungmin. Tak perlu menunggu lama, karena hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit akhirnya seorang gadis dengan piama lucu bergambar kelinci pink muncul membukakan pintu.

Sungmin mengawasi Ryeowook dari bawah sampai atas. Lalu menyingkir sebentar satu langkah dari tengah-tengah pintu seolah memberi Ryeowook akses untuk masuk. " Maaf membangunkan Eonnie malam-malam begini " berkata dengan sambil melepas jaket yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi tanpa menatap Sungmin yang masih mengawasinya. " Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga belum tidur " ujarnya dengan lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengambil setelan piama dari almari-nya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi guna mengganti bajunya.

Sungmin memandang punggung Ryeowook yang perlahan menghilang dengan sendu. Kurang lebih gadis itu juga tahu tentang persoalan yang dialami-nya. Ia sedikit simpati dengan keadaan Ryeowook yang pucat pasih. " Apa kau baik-baik saja? " bertanya setelah Ryeowook sudah muncul kembali.

Mata Ryeowook menatap Sungmin lalu kembali mengangguk. " Aku akan tidur. Dan Eonnie juga harus tidur, ne? " senyum mengembang seolah tak ada masalah apa-apa Ryeowook berikan pada Sungmin. Ryeowook mulai masuk bergelung dengan selimut tebal-nya yang di-ikuti oleh Sungmin juga.

Ryeowook tidur memunggungi Sungmin yang juga memunggunginya. " Eonnie-yah " panggilnya pelan. " Hm? "

Ryeowook tersenyum getir dari balik selimutnya. " Gomawo ne~ "

Tes.

Mengucapkan dengan air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya. 'Sudah mau bertanya keadaanku...' lanjutnya dalam hati. Matanya tertutup rapat. Belum sempat Sungmin bertanya maksud dari gadis itu, Ryeowook sudah lebih dulu menyela dengan mengucapkan. " jaljayoo "

Sungmin menahan nafas mendengar suara Ryeowook yang bergetar. Sungmin yakin bahwa saat ini Ryeowook pasti sedang menangis. Ingin sekali rasanya memeluk yeoja rapuh itu. Ingin sekali juga menenangkannya. Bukankah Donghae berpesan untuk menjaga Ryeowook sebelum kejadian tak terduga ini terjadi?

Ryeowook menghapus kasar air matanya. 'Padahal aku selalu berusaha keras agar tak dibenci oleh orang lain. Tapi sekarang...aku justru membenci diriku sendiri. Payah!' —rutuknya dalam hati pedih.

.

.

.

Eoh, kau membenci dirimu sendiri karena merasa menyesal dengan tantangan itu, Ryeowookie~?

Jangan pernah menyesal, kau sudah berbuat baik

Ingat, akan selalu ada hadiah manis untuk sebuah kebaikan dan keihklasan hati

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Rambut coklat madu panjang Ryeowook dikucir tinggi dan terjuntai hingga sampai punggungnya. Dalam setiap langkahnya rambut panjang menawan-nya itu terayun indah. Walau ia tak memiliki body yang cukup tinggi atau sexy yang selalu dielu-elu kan oleh para kaum Adam, setidaknya ia memiliki paras yang cukup menawan dan imut.

Langkah kakinya yang kecil yang selalu membuat setiap siswa memandangnya dan menyapanya kini berubah. Tak ada seorang pun yang mau menyapanya, jangankan menyapa untuk memandangnya pun terasa begitu jijik. Ryeowook diam, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tangannya memegang beberapa buku tebal yang ia peluk itu dengan erat.

Ia sudah tahu bahwa pasti hal ini akan terjadi padanya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat saat beberapa siswa yang melewatinya mencomooh-nya. Menyalahkannya bahkan ada yang secara sengaja menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Ryeowook hingga gadis berpenampilan rapih itu sedikit terhuyung dan hampir oleng.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya ketika ada tiga orang gadis yang dikenal sebagai mantan-mantan Donghae menghalang langkahnya. Ryeowook menatap mereka datar. " Ada apa? " bertanya pelan dengan masih menatap mereka.

Ketiga gadis yang diketahui bernama Yoona, Jessica dan Tiffany itu menyeringai iblis. Salah satu dari mereka yaitu Jessica, dengan tiba-tiba menjambak rambut Ryeowook yang hari ini ia kucir menjadi satu. Ryeowook sontak saja memekik keras. " Akkh! "

" Cih. Kau masih berani menampakkan wajahmu disini rupanya, eh? " Jessica berkata sinis dengan masih menjambak rambut Ryeowook kuat. " Akhh! Sakiit. Sakiit " pekiknya kuat. Tiffany justru tertawa mendengar teriakan sakit dari Ryeowook. gadis ber-eye smile itu kini memegang rahang Ryeowook menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, memaksa Ryeowook untuk menatap kearahnya.

" Sakit? Hanya begini saja kau sudah berteriak kesakitan begitu. Ck~ dasar anak manja " Tiffany menyentakkan rahang itu kuat hingga kepala Ryeowook tertarik kebelakang dengan ditambah masih ada Jessica yang menjambak rambutnya. Kedua rahang Ryeowook memerah karena cengkraman kuat kedua jemari Tiffany tadi. Mata Caramel itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Menantang pun tak ada guna-nya. Dia pasti akan kalah telak. Lagi pula memangnya apa yang bisa gadis manja sepertinya lakukan?

" Girls~ sepertinya kita harus memberi pelajaran untuk anak manja ini "

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya lebar. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak tarikan kasar ketiga gadis itu yang menyeretnya menuju Toilet khusus perempuan. Dengan sekali sentak Ryeowook terjatuh ke lantai dan tersungkur karena dorongan ketiga gadis jahat tersebut.

Sekarang giliran Yoona yang menarik kasar rambut Ryeowook. " Kau tahu, bahkan rasa sakit yang kau terima ini tidak lebih sakit dari yang Donghae-Sunbae 'kita' rasakan sekarang " katanya jahat. Yah, meskipun Yoona adalah salah satu mantan Donghae dan sempat memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'Oppa', tapi setelah mereka putus, Donghae memperingatkannya untuk tak memanggil-nya dengan 'Oppa'. Tak hanya pada Yoona, tetapi juga kepada semua mantan-mantan kekasihnya.

Tiffany mengambil sebuah tali yang entah ia dapat darimana lalu dengan bantuan dari Jessica ia mengikat kedua tangan Ryeowook ke belakang. Mengikat tali paten yang sulit untuk dibuka. Ryeowook sudah tak bisa untuk tak menangis. Dalam hati ia memanggil-manggil nama Donghae, meminta sebuah keajaiban agar namja yang sedang terbujur lemah di Rumah Sakit itu ada disini dan membantunya lepas dari gadis-gadis jahat ini.

" Kau sudah membuat Cassanova sekolah ini terbaring Koma. Kau pantas mendapatkan ini, gadis sialan " Yoona kembali berucap sinis dan penuh dengan amarah. Tidak diketahui dengan jelas sebenarnya apa maksud ketiga yeoja ini melakukan hal jahat pada Ryeowook, bisa saja sekarang mereka menjahati Ryeowook dengan alasan 'kecelakaan' yang menimpa Donghae—

Atau...

— juga bisa saja kan kalau mereka sebenarnya hanya iri pada Ryeowook yang berhasil mendapatkan cinta Donghae seutuhnya? Ckckck~ siapa yang tahu?

" Ta-tapi..itu tidak sepenuhnya..hh..salahku..hikz " belanya.

Yoona yang mendengarnya pun langsung menjambak rambut panjang itu semakin kuat. " Apa? Bukan salahmu kau bilang? Hahaha " tawa khas seorang penjahat keluar dari mulut Yoona. " LALU SALAH SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN KAU, HAHHH? " Teriaknya lantang yang sedikit memancing keributan.

Ryeowook yang tidak pernah dibentak itu pun kini kaget setengah mati mendengar suara lantang Yoona yang membahana di Toilet. Ryeowook menutup matanya rapat meliahat wajah seram Yoona. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Percuma jika ia berteriak, itu tak akan membantunya.

Hello, memang siapa yang mau membantunya?

Seluruh siswa disana pun sudah membencinya dan menyalahkannya kan? jadi, percuma saja meminta bantuan, yang ada ia pasti akan justru menjadi bahan ledekan. Ck, malang sekali nasib-mu Ryeowook-ah.

" Ini semua salahmu, Kim Ryeowook " desis Jessica tajam.

Plak!

Pipi putih Ryeowook mendadak memerah setelah mendapat tamparan keras dari Jessica.

" Kau penyebab terjadinya ini semua " timpal Tiffany yang kembali melontarkan kalimat pedas. Ryeowook kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menutup rapat matanya.

Plak!

Lagi, kini pipi sebelah kanan-nya yang menjadi santapan tampar bagi Tiffany.

Itu tidak benar.

Ia tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Ini bukan karena-nya. Ini karena Takdir.

Yah, Takdir! Seperti apa yang ucapkan.

Ketiga yeoja iblis itu menyeringai semakin lebar saat menyadari bahwa Ryeowook ketakutan. Dengan gencar-nya mereka melontarkan kata-kata kasar dan menyalahkannya. " Cukup! "

" Cukup? Ini tak semudah yang kau katakan dengan kata Cukup, bahkan ini kurang dari kata cukup " jawab Yoona. " Cukup, hikz.. aku bilang cukup " Ryeowook menangis keras. Gadis ini sudah lelah disalahkan. Kondisi mentalnya tidak kuat jika harus terus-terusan ditekan seperti ini dan sial-nya yeoja-yeoja jalang itu menyadari keadaan Ryeowook.

Semakin picik-lah otak ketiga yeoja ini. " Kau seharusnya tak disini, kau lebih pantas di neraka " Jessica tersenyum miring yang lebih mirip dengan senyum meremehkan. Sayang sekali Ryeowook tak bisa melihat senyum itu. Gadis itu masih saja menutup rapat matanya. Bahkan kedua tangannya pun sudah terikat sempurna sejak tadi.

Dengan saling memberik kode satu sama lain, Jessica, Yoona dan Tiffany tertawa kecil sebelum pada akhirnya Yoona mendorong Ryeowook masuk pada salah satu kamar kecil di Toilet perempuan lalu mendudukkan tubuh Ryeowook di kloset yang tertutup, dan yang terakhir Yoona menyumpal mulut Ryeowook menggunakan sapu tangannya.

Great!

Kerja bagus untuk ketiha yeoja jalang seperti mereka. Dengan segala kepicikan yang dimiliki oleh mereka, mereka juga mengunci kamar kecil itu lalu menempelkan sebuah papan kecil dengan tulisan :

' **Toilet Rusak '**

Ketiga yeoja itu saling berhigh-five lalu pergi begitu saja dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Senyum kemenangan tersunggung jelas di wajah mereka. " Hah~ biar gadis tidak tahu diri itu tahu rasa " umpat Yoona. Sedangkan dua temannya yang lainnya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Yoona.

" Kajja, kita ke kelas " ajaknya sambil berjalan bersama. Saat diperjalanan, Jessica membuka pembicaraan " Eh, kau tahu sahabat baik yeoja sialan itu yang bernama umhh...Lee..Taem..Taminnie..Arrghhh~ pokoknya itu namanya. Kalian tahu? "

Yoona dan Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya sebentar, mencoba mengingat-ngingat seseorang yang dimaksud Jessica. " Aaa...maksudmu anak yang juga ikut Dance itu? " kata Tiffany yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jessica. " Wae? " kini giliran Yoona yang bertanya.

Jessica mengangkat bahunya acuh. " Kita beruntung karena gadis itu tak ada disini sekarang. Jika ada...ah~ aku jamin pasti acara kita akan diganggu oleh sahabat-nya itu "

" memang dia kemana? "

Jessica tersenyum tipis. " Dia dan namjacingunya yang juga kelas Satu itu pergi menggantikan Henry si yeoja pindahan itu dan Donghae Sunbae mewakili sekolah kita dalam lomba Dance. Well, aku dengar mereka akan pergi selama tiga hari. Itu artinya..."

Jessica menggantung kalimatnya dan melirik kedua sahabat yang sama iblis-nya dengan dirinya sambil menyeringai. " Kita aka bersenang-senang dengan gadis sialan yang manja itu " mereka berucap bersamaan seperti kelompok paduan suara yang mengundang beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang di lantai koridor menatap mereka bingung. Tapi tak ada satu-pun yang berani menegus mereka.

Memang siapa yang berani cari gara-gara pada ketiga yeoja jalang yang sudah terkenal akan kebrutalannya ini? Ckckck =="

.

.

.

Jika kau berbuat jahat, kau juga harus tahu batasannya

Menyakiti hati seseorang secara berlebihan itu tindakan yang sangat menyedihkan

Tuhan tidak pernah tidur, dia tak akan membalas perbuatanmu pada gadis malang yang sudah kau siksa

Karena Tuhan juga menyayangimu, tidak peduli seberapa jahat-nya dirimu

Tapi...

Tuhan akan mengajarimu untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, melalui beberapa hal yang akan kau dapatkan dari-NYA ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Suasana kelas yang ramai dan riuh karena seorang Seonsaengnim yang seharusnya mengajar pada jam pertama ini tidak bisa datang membuat murid-murid dikelas yang berjumlah 40 siswa itu riang bahagia. Yah, memang murid mana yang benci jika ada kesempatan yang jarang-jarang seperti ini?

Tapi, seperti biasanya. Namja jangkung berambut ikal kecoklatan itu selalu lebih memilih mengabaikan keadaan sekitarnya dan sibuk bermain dengan PSP-nya dengan sesekali melirik tempat duduk kosong disampingnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya wajah itu hanyalah topeng. Karena pada faktanya, kini jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat seolah dikejar hantu. Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah firasat tidak menyenangkan yang hinggap di benak-nya. Entahlah, ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan atau bagaimana, yang pasti saat ini ia ingin sekali mengetahui dimana sosok yang menghilang yang seharusnya sudah duduk disampingnya sejak jam pelajaran pertama di mulai.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati namja bermata sipit yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya. " Ada apa? "

Namja ber-name tag Lee Jinki atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Onew tersebut justru balik menatap aneh Kyuhyun. " Kau yang ada apa? " Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Sahabatnya ini memang sangat mengesalkan kadang-kadang, well meskipun juga terkadang baik juga sih. " Apa kau tahu dimana Ryeowook? "

Onew mengangkat bahunya. " Kau saja yang dekat dengannya tidak tahu, lalu apa lagi aku? "

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Menekan tombol power mematikan PSP nya lalu menaruhnya disaku celananya. " Kau tahu? " Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Onew yang duduk disampingnya mengisi tempat yang tadi sebenarnya kosong. " Aku mengkhawatirkannya, akh, maksudku aku memang selalu mengkhawatirkannya, tapi...untuk kali ini rasanya aku benar-benar khawatir pada Ryeowook " ia meralat ucapannya sebelum Onew lebih dulu mencela-nya.

" Aku juga " jawab Onew mantab.

Mata Kyuhyun membuka lebar mendengar jawaban Onew. " Kau khawatir? " Onew mengangguk lagi. " Meskipun mungkin tak sekhawatir dirimu, tapi...aku ini juga temannya. Melihatnya yang sedang ada masalah cukup sulit seperti ini membuatku bersimpati padanya "

" Yah. Kau benar. Semua orang sedang menyalahkannya. Dan lagi...nenek lampir dan gadis disana—Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk yang tak jauh darinya yang sedang diduduki oleh Henry—tidak memperbolehkan Ryeowook untuk masuk menjenguk Donghae Hyung "

Mulut Onew terbuka lebar. Shock dengan berita yang dikabarkan oleh Kyuhyun. " Serius? " bertanya dengan tak percaya. Kyuhyun merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya dan melirik Onew sekilas seolah menjawab pertanyaan Onew hanya dengan lirikan tersebut.

Onew menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. " Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika ada diposisi Ryeowook. dia pasti sedang tertekan, Kyu "

Kyuhyun tak menimpali ucapan Onew. Ia lebih memilih menundukkan kepelanya mengamati meja tempatnya dia menulis jika sedang pelajaran. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook. namja itu sudah mengirim pesan pada gadis mungil tersebut, tapi tak ada satu-pun yang dibalas. Mencoba menghubunginya pun juga percuma. Ryeowook juga tak mengangkatnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dalam hati ia benar-benar merutukki sikap Ryeowook yang tak dapat ia baca. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Onew yang masih setia duduk disebelahnya. " Apa kau lihat-lihat? Sana pergi. Jangan ganggu aku " berkata jahat pada Onew yang dibalas dengan geplakan dikepala yang ia dapatkan dari Onew. " Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih. Sudah bagus aku mau menemanimu "

" Hm. Aku tidak butuh "

Onew semakin dibuat kesal dengan jawaban Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih pergi dengan sekali lagi menggeplak kepala namja jangkung itu. Kyuhyun men-Death Glare Onew dan sial-nya lagi Onew justru berpura-pura tak melihatnya dan terus berjalan menuju sebuah bangku dimana yeojacingunya sedang duduk dengan memegang sebuah cermin. Well, gadis bermata sipit yang punya nama Key itu memang dijuluki 'Diva' dikelas-nya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus geli melihat sahabatnya yang mendapat cubitan kecil dipinggangnya saat tanpa perasaan mencium pipi Key yang baru saja dipoles oleh Blush On. Kkkk~

Mengingat soal cubitan...

Kyuhyun kembali tersadar akan eksistensi Ryeowook. dirinya yakin dan teramat yakin bahwa Ryeowook tidak akan membolos tanpa memberi keterangan seperti ini. Dan lagi semalam Sungmin juga mengirimi-nya pesan kalau Ryeowook sudah pulang ke Asrama. Tadi pagi pun saat ia bertanya kembali tentang keadaan Ryeowook, Sungmin juga menjawab bahwa Ryeowook sudah tak ada ditempatnya ketika Sungmin bangun.

Dan juga, seragam, tas, sepatu dan buku-buku pelajarannya hari ini tidak ada. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Ryeowook berangkat sekolah. Lalu apa yang jadi masalahnya sekarang?

Kenapa Ryeowook tidak ada dikelas?

Apa Ryeowook bersembunyi disuatu tempat karena mendapat cemooh-an dari siswa-siswa yang lainnya?

Tapi, itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Ryeowook gadis yang kuat. Dia tidak akan lari dari ini semua. Kalaupun ia takut, hal utama yang dilakukannya adalah menangis. Jadi...

Apa mungkin Ryeowook menangis di suatu tempat?

Atau jangan-jangan ada yang menjahilinya sampai Ryeowook tidak masuk ke kelas?

Tebakan-tebakan itu memenuhi otak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesis tajam sambil menajamkan pikirannya. Tangannya mengepal erat memikirkan tebakannya yang terakhir. Jika memang 'benar' ini adalah ulah dari seseorang maka bisa dipastikan bahwa 'seseorang' tersebut tidak akan bisa lepas dari Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Tangan-tangan kekar itu mengepalkan tangannya erat mendengar pembicaraan ketiga yeoja yang Siwon tahu telah menyekap Ryeowook di kamar mandi. Siwon yang awalnya mau pergi ke ruang perpustakaan untuk meminjam sebuah buku dan melewati salah satu koridor menuju kamar mandi justru berhenti hanya karena mendengar nama 'Ryeowook' si yeoja sialan—begitu ketiga yeoja itu menyebutnya.

Siwon menahan amarah yang sudah memenuhi rongga dadanya. namja bertubuh tegak atletis tersebut masih mencoba bersabar untuk mendengar semua apa yang dikatakan oleh Jessica, Yoona dan Tiffany.

Dan ketika amarah sudah tak mampu ditahannya, akhirnya Siwon keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menghampiri ketiga yeoja yang masih terkiki geli tak menyadari keberadaan Siwon. " Jadi kalian menyekap Ryeowook di kamar mandi, eh? "

Deg!

Ketiga yeoja itu tak berani membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara tegas yang mereka hafal. Nafas mereka tertahan begitu saja. Bahkan hanya untuk mengais udara saja rasanya begitu susah. Keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisnya. " Benarkan? "

"..."

" JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! "

Ketiga yeoja itu menutup rapat matanya mendengar seorang Siwon yang selalu terlihat ramah dan tenang itu kini berteriak kencang. Beruntung koridor tempat dimana saat ini mereka sedang berada jauh dari kelas-kelas sehingga tak ada yang bisa mendengar teriakan sangar Siwon.

Jessica, Yoona dan Tiffany membalik tubuh mereka dengan Slow motion. Mereka mematung ditempat saat didepannya kini telah berdiri sosok Choi Siwon yang rahangnya mengeras dan mata memerah menahan amarah. Wajah Siwon yang tampan itu kini dipenuhi dengan gurat kemarahan yang amat kental. Siapa saja pasti akan lebih memilih pergi dari hadapannya.

" Si-siwon..Su-sunba-bae " kata mereka terbata.

Siwon masih tetap sama. Masih menatap tajam dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. " Jadi benar apa yang tadi aku dengar? "

" I-itt-tuu..ti-tidak seperti ya-yang Su-sunbae de-dengar...ka-karena—"

" Jangan mengelak lagi "

Dingin.

Suara dingin itu membuat suasana terasa begitu mencengkam dilantai koridor. Ketiga gadis itu sudah menyebut kata Tuhan berulang kali untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka dari amukan Siwon yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. " Dimana dia? "

Tak mau berlama-lama berbasah-basih akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk melupakan amarahnya dulu dan menyelamatkan Ryeowook. saat ini keselamatan Ryeowook jauh lebih penting ketimbang memarahi yeoja-yeoja jalang didepannya. Toh, kalau hanya untuk memberi pelajaran pada ketiga yeoja jalang ini, itu perkara gampang bagi seorang Choi Siwon.

" Di-di toilet perempuan " menjawab dengan menundukkan kepala takut.

Tanpa banyak-banyak berkata-kata lagi, Siwon segera melesat pergi dengan berlari menuju Toilet perempuan. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika saja Toilet itu ada orang-nya. Yang ada diotaknya hanya Ryeowook. Siwon menarik nafas lega karena tidak ada siapapun di Toilet. Wajar saja, karena memang ini jam pelajaran ketiga, dimana jam masih menunjuk ke angka 9. Semua siswa pasti masih berkutat dengan pelajarannya masing-masing dikelas.

Mata Siwon mengelilingi Toilet itu sebentar, mencari sumber suara yang kali saja terdengar suara rintihan minta tolong. Tapi..ia sadar bahwa ketiga yeoja jalang itu pasti sangat licik dan tentu saja tak akan membiarkan siapapun menolong Ryeowook. sudah pasti bibir Ryeowook dibekap menggunakan kain atau apapun itu yang sering Siwon tonton di film-fil favorite-nya.

Dengan cekatan Siwon membuka satu per satu bilik kamar kecil yang ada disana.

Pintu pertama—Kosong.

kedua—Kosong.

ketiga—Juga kosong.

Dan untuk yang ke-empat Siwon berdo'a bahwa disanalah Ryeowook berada karena menurutnya ini adalah pintu terakhir. Pintu ke-lima terdapat tulisan rusak, jadi mana mungkin Ryeowook ada disana. Iya kan?—inner Siwon.

Oh Siwon! Kenapa kali ini pikiranmu begtiu dangkal. Apa sih yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, apa lagi jika sudah menyangkut yeoja-yeoja jalang yang memiliki hati jahat seperti mereka.

KOSONG!

Mata Siwon melebar. Pintu ke-lima juga kosong.

Siwon semakin mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia merasa dobohongi. Dengan segala amarah yang sudah ada diubun-ubunnya, Siwon melangkah keluar dari Toilet tersebut, tapi baru 3 langkah ia berjalan, samar-samar ia mendengar suara rintihan yang tak begitu jelas. Siwon menajamkan pendengarannya.

Dan tidak salah lagi.

Itu memang benar suara rintihan.

Siwon berjalan pelan mengikuti suara itu berasal. Kakinya berhenti tepat didepan pintu bilik kamar kecil yang bertuliskan 'Toilet Rusak'. Siwon menggedor pintu itu. " Ada orang didalam? "

" Mmmphh...Mmpphh..Mmpphh "

Siwon mendengarnya. Namja itu mendengar betul maksud dari rintihan tidak jelas yang pasti berarti meminta tolong. " Ryeowook! " teriaknya yang kembali dijawab dengan rintihan tak jelas itu. Tapi kali ini rintihan itu terdengar sedikit keras.

Siwon mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi nihil

Shit.

Siwon mengumpat. Gadis jalang itu benar-benar licik menurutnya. " Tenanglah. Oppa akan menyelamatkanmu " ujarnya berusaha menenangkan.

Sudah tidak ada cara lain lagi.

Siwon mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu bercat putih didepannya. Dengan sekali dobrak, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Siwon memelototkan matanya melihat keadaan Ryeowook.

Siwon duduk bersimpuh dibawah Ryeowook yang duduk di kloset yang tertutup. Mata Siwon mendadak buram karena tertutupi air mata yang sudah akan meluncur. Siwon tidak tahan untuk tak sedih melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang...

Lihat itu.

Bibir Ryeowook sobek mengeluarkan darah karena tamparan keras Jessica dan Tiffany. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Pipinya yang putih mulus itu kini memerah mengecap sebuah tangan. Siwon bersumpah bahwa ketiga yeoja itu akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Air mata juga tak ada habisnya meluncur dari pelupuk mata berpupil caramel cerah Ryeowook.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar didalam pelukan Siwon setelah Siwon selesai melepas segala ikatan ditangan Ryeowook dan membuang sapu tangan yang ia yakin milik Yoona, karena di sapu tangan itu terdapat ukiran huruf 'Y'.

" Oppa..hh..hikz.."

Siwon mengelus punggung Ryeowook yang bergetar. Gadis itu benar-benar rapuh. " uljima~uljima~ " berulang kali Siwon melontarkan kata itu, menyuruh Ryeowook untuk tak menangis lagi. " Aku takut..hikz..hikz.."

Siwon menyumpahi ketiga yeoja jalang itu dalam hatinya. bahwa mereka pasti akan menyesal sudah berbuat sedemikian jahatnya pada Ryeowook. " Ada Oppa. Tenanglah, jangan takut. Kau memiliki Oppa disini " masih berusaha menenangkan dengan mengelus punggung Ryeowook sayang.

.

.

.

Kebaikan itu selalu bisa mengalahkan kejahatan

Semua akan mendapatkan balasannya masing-masing

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Author Note :**

Kyaaa* Anyyeong Minasaaaiii'.')/

Saya hadir kembali untuk menepati janji saya mengupdate Chapter 13. Kkk~

Bagaimana? Bukankah saya sudah menepati janji saya untuk update kilat selama yang review banyak?

Well, kalau review selalu stabil seperti ini dan menurut saya tergolong banyak, maka saya akan selalu update seminggu sekali. ^^

Dan Oh... mau ngucapin terimakasih untuk beberapa orang yang sudah saya kirimi link ff ini tapi tidak merivew. Sekarang saya tahu, bahwa saya tidak akan repot-repot melakukannya lagi. Maaf saya Egois, tapi inilah saya. Karena kalian juga egois, maka saya juga akan egois #simple

Uwwooo~~ mood saya sedang baik akhir-akhir ini. Seperti biasa, jika mood saya sedang baik maka saya akan mempublish beberapa ff lainnya juga. Umhh~ tapi tidak sekarang. Tapi yang jelas dalam waktu dekat ini. Bukan multichapter, hanya Oneshoot. Hihi..^^

Nantikan ajalah yaahh...*_*

Last... please review! Okay^^

.

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 14**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Plak!

Namja jangkung itu dengan keras memukul yeoja bertubuh langsing dihadapannya. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa namja itu dikuasai oleh emosi. Dia bahkan sudah tak bisa lagi meredam amarahnya hingga dengan kerasnya menampar yeoja cantik didepannya yang kini menangis dengan tangan memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan.

Sedangkan dua yeoja lainnya hanya diam menundukkan kepala. Takut menatap namja jangkung berkulit pucat dihadapannya.

" Apa itu sakit? Hahh? "

Cho Kyuhyun.

Pria itu berujar dingin pada Jessica dan kedua sahabatnya. " Bagaimana bisa yeoja yang terlihat cantik dari luar seperti kalian memiliki hati yang begitu busuk " cercah-nya kasar. Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi siapa yeoja-yeoja yang ada didepannya. Meskipun Jessica adalah Sunbae-nya, tak ada sedikit pun rasa takut menggerogoti hatinya. sedangkan Yoona dan Tiffany adalah sama dengannya, sama-sama murid kelas 1.

Kyuhyun sudah merasa cukup kesal dan marah besar. Bagaimana bisa ke-tiga yeoja ini menyakiti seorang gadis yang ia cintai? Cih, mereka benar-benar belum tahu siapa itu 'Cho Kyuhyun' eh?

" Ta-tapi..dia pantas mendapatkannya. Di-dia menyebabkan Donghae kecelakaan " ujar Jessica agak takut.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang-orang yang suka sekali melihat masalah dari hasil persepsi mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun benci mereka yang seenaknya saja menyalahkan orang lain. Bagaimana bisa mereka menghakimi Ryeowook seorang diri jika Donghae saja yang kecelakaan belum memberika pernyataan apapun?

Dan lagi...bukankah sudah jelas bahwa Ryeowook tak sedikitpun meminta Donghae untuk menyelamatkannya?

Apa mereka tidak berfikir bagaimana rasanya jika menjadi di posisi Ryeowook? kenapa mereka selalu saja egois? Ck!

" Kau benar-benar orang paling memuakkan yang pernah aku temui..."

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat kembali seolah ingin menampar kembali Jessica, tapi seseorang lebih dulu menahannya. Kyuhyun hampir saja juga akan menghempaskan orang yang suka ikut campur itu, tapi niatnya tak terlaksana ketika manik coklat redupnya menatap foxy cantik milik sang yeoja.

" Noona " ujarnya sambil menurunkan tangan.

Sungmin memandang sekilas pada Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga yeoja yang menundukkan kepalanya. " Kalian! Cepat pergi dari sini dan bersiaplah untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah "

Mata ke-tiga yeoja itu membuka lebar mendengarnya, baru saja Yoona akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tapi Sungmin sudah lebih dulu mencela. " Itu adalah urusan kalian. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari Kepala Sekolah yang menyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian " jawabnya santai sambil menarik lengan kokoh Kyuhyun.

" Ya! kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi? Aku belum memberi pelajaran pada mereka, Noona "

" Kyuhyun! kau ini seorang namja, jangan pernah bertindak kasar pada wanita "

Kyuhyun merotasikan bola matanya. " Mereka menyakiti Ryeowook-ku "

" Apa? Hanya karena itu? " Sungmin bertanya tidak percaya. " 'Hanya karena itu' katamu? Hei, kau tahu sendiri kan apa yang mereka lakukan pada Wookie? Mereka tidak hanya menyekapnya, tapi mereka juga menampar. Itu sudah pelanggaran namanya "

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memaki Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya. Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Memang susah menghadapi sifat Kyuhyun yang suka tak terkendali ketika bersangkutan akan Ryeowook. tapi... dia juga tak mungkin diam saja. " Lalu dengan kau memukul mereka juga apa masalah ini akan selesai? "

" Setidaknya aku membalaskan apa yang Ryeowook rasakan pada mereka " menjawab masih dengan nada keras. Jinjaa...Kyuhyun masih belum rela jika Ryeowook disakiti sedemikian parah. " Oh, jadi begitu? " Sungmin berkata remeh menatap Kyuhyun.

" Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya. Apa Ryeowook menyuruhmu untuk membalas perlakuan mereka? Apa Ryeowook memintamu untuk memukuli mereka? Hah? "

Kyuhyun diam membatu.

Sungmin benar. Ryeowook memang tak menyuruh apa-apa padanya. Ryeowook saja bahkan belum bangun dari pingsannya tadi saat ia melihat Siwon yang menggendong Ryeowook menuju ruang Kesehatan. Kyuhyun frustasi melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang mengenaskan saat itu. Dan itu membuat api kemarahan berkobar dalam dirinya.

" Kenapa kau diam? Ayo jawab! "

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. Ia lebih memilih berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan berniat menuju ruang Kesehatan. Baru lima langkah ia berjalan suara Sungmin menginterupsi langkahnya. Ia pun berhenti tanpa membalikkan badanya. " Apa hanya karena Ryeowook kau sampai marah sebesar ini? "

Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab. Yah, dia tahu bahwa tanpa ia jawab pun pasti Sungmin sudah tahu jawabannya. " Apa hanya ada Ryeowook di matamu? "

" Kau tahu tanpa harus aku menjawabnya, Noona " berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang sudah hampir meneteskan air matanya. Namja itu bahkan tak menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun. Ia tetap melangkah kedepan, membiarkan Sungmin yang kembali harus menangis.

.

.

.

Tetap berjalan ditempat yang sama, berputar-putar dengan rasa sakit-mu sendiri

Berhentilah melukai hatimu sendiri, kau harus berusaha menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam hatimu, jangan hanya diam dan menangis

Karena itu tidak akan dapat menyelesaikan masalah~~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Siwon membersihkan peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memperban tangan Ryeowook yang terluka. Mungkin itu memang bukan luka yang disebabkan oleh ketiga yeoja iblis itu tadi, tapi karena ikatan tali yang terlalu kuta tadi membuat luka ditangan Ryeowook kembali mengeluarkan darah.

Siwon juga memberikan plester kecil pada sudut bibir kanan Ryeowook yang sobek karena tamparan. Meskipun yang kiri juga tadi sempat ditampar, tapi sepertinya bagian kanan-nya yang paling parah.

Siwon tersenyum senang mendapati gadis yang membuatnya seperti kembali pada masa lalunya itu tersenyum tulus padanya. Gadis itu sudah sadar sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Siwon mendekati Ryeowook lalu duduk disampingnya. " Bagaimana? Sudah baikan? " sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook sayang.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. " Aku...lapar "

Mata Onyx Siwon membulat mendengar kata-kata yang mungkin tak ia duga. Hei, biasanya gadis yang dirundung duka dan banyak tekanan seperti Ryeowook ini akan lebih memilih untuk tidak makan, lalu mengurung diri dikamar, juga menangis sepanjang hari dan yang terakhir adalah melakukan hal yang sangat tidak baik—seperti dirinya—yaitu bunuh diri.

Tapi, Ryeowook?

Gadis ini benar-benar ajaib dan sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Yah, mungkin sifat ini juga yang menjadikkannya begitu istimewa. " Oppa akan menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk membelikan makanan di kantin " berkata sambil mulai mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Siwon kembali mengumbar senyumnya saat Ryeowook memandangnya lembut. " Apa sudah sangat lapar? Kyuhyun masih baru saja akan ke Kantin " mencoba menjelaskan pada Ryeowook. " Gwenchana, Oppa! Aku bisa menahannya kok "

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. " Kau ini...berbeda ya? ". mata Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Berbeda? Apanya?— tanyanya tak mengerti dalam hati. " Saat seorang gadis sedang bersedih, ia akan selalu menangis sepanjang hari, atau setidaknya ia akan melakukan mogok makan. Tapi kau..."

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil mendegar ucapan Siwon yang tak dilanjutkan olehnya. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. " Itu kan mereka, Oppa! Jangan samakan mereka denganku "

" Meskipun ada banyak masalah, kita juga tetap harus memikirkan kesehatan kita. Tuhan akan marah kalau kita tidak menjaga apa yang sudah DIA berikan pada kita " jawabnya yang membuat Siwon tersenyum bahagia.

Yah, Siwon tahu hal itu. Dia pun juga kagum pada Ryeowook yang sepertinya begitu menjaga sekali dengan apa yang sudah Tuhan beri padanya. Bertambah lagi-lah kekaguman Siwon pada Ryeowook. " Jadi kau makan hanya untuk tetap menjaga kesehatan yang sudah Tuhan beri padamu? Hm? "

Kepala Ryeowook menggeleng-geleng mantab. " Ada lagi? " Siwon kembali bertanya. " Yah. Selain alasan itu, sebenarnya jika kita ada masalah akan lebih baik jika kita makan. Makan juga salah satu hal yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah. Dengan makan aku jadi bisa kembali berfikir jernih "

Ryeowook tertawa agak keras saat mengucapkannya. Gadis itu terlihat senang sekali melihat mimik wajah Siwon yang melongo mendengar penjelasannya. Siwon yang awalnya sedikit Shock akan jawaban Ryeowook perlahan itu tertawa sambil mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook. " Ughh~ kau ini benar-benar..."

Keduanya tertawa. Saling mencubit satu sama lain. Well, biarkanlah Ryeowook bahagia meskipun itu hanya 1 menit. Setidaknya Ryeowook masih bisa tersenyum, itu adalah hal yang baik bagi orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

" Apa Oppa boleh bertanya sesuatu? "

" Apa? "

Siwon membuat pose berpikir yang terlihat lucu dimata Ryeowook. " Tapi...janji yah jangan sedih atau menangis saat kau mendengar pertanyaan, Oppa "

Jari kelingking Ryeowook terangkat keatas seolah meminta Siwon untuk menautkan jari kelingking panjangnya pada miliknya. Seolah berjanji bahwa dirinya tak akan memangis. " Janji " katanya mantab.

Siwon berdehem sebentar untuk memulai pembicaraan. " Apa disaat-saat yang begitu berat seperti ini tak pernah membuatmu merasa ingin sekali pergi meninggalkan dunia ini? "

Pertanyaan Siwon tadi membuat alis sebelah kanan Ryeowook terangkat. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa itu seperti kode untuk mengajakku mati bunuh diri bersama?—inner Ryeowook bermonolog.

Siwon menunggu jawaban apa lagi yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil didepannya. Mata Onyx-nya masih saja memadangi wajah manis Ryeowook. ia benar-benar terpesona dengan gadis didepannya itu.

Bibir mungil berwarna merah menggodanya membentuk sebuah sudut keatas—senyuman. Ryeowook sekarang mengerti maksud Siwon bertanya seperti itu. Setelah hampir 1 menit ia berpikir maksud dari pertanyaan Siwon, ia sekarang memahami. Pertanyaan itu seolah meminta dirinya untuk memberikan Siwon motivasi atau setidaknya Siwon berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang bisa membuatnya bertambah kuat dari godaan iblis yang sepertinya terus menyuruhnya melakukan hal bodoh itu.

Kepala bermahkotakan rambut panjang berwarna coklat madu itu menggeleng. " Pikiran untuk mati bunuh diri hanya karena putus asa, depresi dan banyak masalah tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam benakku. Sebenarnya jika boleh berkata jujur, aku ini orang yang sangat menyedihkan "

" Wae? "

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. " Itu karena aku bermimpi untuk tetap hidup lebih lama lagi. Bukankah aku sangat menyedihkan? Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Tapi...setidaknya aku juga sempat berpikir bahwa kalau memang aku harus mati aku sudah harus melakukan beberapa hal yang aku inginkan "

Siwon mendengarkan dengan cermat kata per kata yang muncul dari bibir cherry yang memabukkan itu. " Sayangkan rasanya jika kita sudah harus lebih mati dulu sebelum melakukan hal yang kita inginkan " lanjutnya sambil mengelus punggung tangan Siwon.

Ryeowook mencoba untuk memberikan Siwon semangat baru lagi. Ia ingin Siwon tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Tidak menyia-nyikan hidupnya yang indah ini. Dan berusaha menyeret Siwon pada Dunia yang indah. Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun. gadis ini ingin semua orang yang mengenalnya bahagia.

Kalaupun itu mustahil, setidaknya bermimpi seperti itu juga sudah cukup baik, kok~~!

Siwon mengangguk setuju mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. ia mengulas senyum percaya diri. " Gomawo ne~ kau sudah membuat Oppa kembali berdiri "

" Aaa~ itu karena Oppa juga selama ini baik padaku, jadi apa salahnya saling membantu, kan? " berujar sambil tertawa kecil. " Ah, ya~ ngomong-ngomong apa nanti kau akan menjenguk Donghae Hyung? "

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sekilas lalu kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. " Tapi mungkin aku akan kesana nanti malam " dahi Siwon mengkerut. " Wae? bukankah lebih enak nanti sore bersama yang lainnya? "

Mata Caramel cerah itu memandang sendu Siwon. " Apa mereka masih mau? Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. Lebih baik pergi sendiri saja daripada kembali membuat keributan "

Helaan nafas berat Siwon keluarkan. Ah, namja itu sepertinya lupa posisi Ryeowook. ia jadi menyesal sudah mengatakannya. " Mianhae, Oppa melupakannya. Ah..kalau begitu Oppa akan berangkat bersamamu saja. Eotthe? "

" Teman-teman Oppa? "

" Itu permasalahan yang gampang. Tapi kau mau kan? "

" Tentu saja~ " menjawab riang dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Siwon. Well, setidaknya ia tidak sendirian kan malam ini kesana?

.

.

.

Terkadang aku kesulitan untuk melangkah namun dengan adanya kau, aku bahkan percaya dapat berlari lagi..^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi Ryeowook yang begitu lahap memakan nasi goreng yang tadi Kyuhyun beli di kantin. Namja itu terkadang tertawa kecil melihat Ryeowook terbatuk karena terlalu bersemangat. Hah~ sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan Ryeowook yang kemaren malam.

Kyuhyun jadi teringat tentang semalam saat dirinya bertanya apa Ryeowook sudah makan? Dan gadis itu justru menangis dengan dalih tidak makan karena Donghae juga belum makan. Tapi sekarang...

" Kyu~ kau kenapa? "

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar seketika saat mendengar suara Ryeowook didepannya yang duduk memangku piring berisikan nasi goreng. " Ah! Tidak apa-apa? "

" jeongmal? "

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ryeowook meneruskan makannya, kadang Ryeowook menyodorkan sendoknya kepada Kyuhyun berharap Kyuhyun juga mau makan. " Tidak, Wookie. Kau saja yang makan. Aku tahu kau kelaparan karena kemaren malam kau belum makan "

" I-iya sih "

Kyuhyun mendengus. " Aku sangat heran padamu. Bukannya semalam kau menolak makan hanya karena Donghae Hyung yang belum sadar? Jadi...kenapa sekarang sepertinya mood mu kembali bagus setelah di sekap? Benar-benar aneh? "

Piring Ryeowook yang kosong ia sodorkan pada Kyuhyun. ia sudah menghabiskan dua piring nasi goreng dengan ukuran jumbo. Kyuhyun bahkan kaget bukan main tadi saat Ryeowook meminta tambah lagi. Yah, dia juga senang juga sih sebenarnya. Tapi...tetap saja ia takjub dengan kepribadian Ryeowook yang sering berubah-ubah sesukanya.

" Itu karena semalam aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, Kyu? "

" Alasan yang aneh " Kyuhyun mengambil tissue dimeja dekat ranjang Ryeowook duduk. Ia membersihkan sisa-sisa makanya yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. " Jorok sekali sih " ejeknya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

Ah~ ia jadi ingat Donghae. namja itu...selalu memperhatikan Ryeowook. menyuruhnya untuk tidak telat makan, menemaninya saat Insomnia menyerangnya, lalu menyuapinya ketika ia sedang malas makan. Yah, intinya Ryeowook rindu pada Donghae.

Mungkin ini baru hari pertama ia tidak bertemu Donghae sama sekali. Dan ia sekarang sadar bahwa ternyata Donghae benar-benar membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

" jangan melamun "

Mata Caramel Ryeowook melihat wajah Kyuhyun. " Aku tidak melamu, kok " sanggahnya. " Oh, ya? kalau tidak melamun seharusnya kau sudah membalas sapaan Siwon Hyung "

Eh?

Ryeowook menoleh ke sampingnya dimana Siwon duduk dengan memperhatikannya. " Sejak kapan? "

" Sejak kau melamun "

Tuk!

Kyuhyun memukul tangan Siwon yang saat ini hendak mencubit gemas hidung Ryeowook. " Ya! apa sih masalahmu? " Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan kepada Siwon. " Jangan menyentuh Ryeowook sembarangan " titahnya sok tegas yang dihadiahi death glare oleh Siwon.

Ryeowook melihat wajah Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian yang saling melempar tatapan tajam. Jinja... mereka berdua itu benar-benar lucu. " Ya! jangan mengabaikanku "

Siwon memutuskan kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun lalu beralih pada Ryeowook. " Tidak mengabaikanmu, kok " katanya lembut yang juga di-iya-kan oleh Kyuhyun. " Apa kau lelah? Kalau kau lelah kau bisa tidur, aku dan Siwon Hyung aku menjagamu "

" Eh? Kalian tidak mau kembali ke kelas? "

Ryeowook melihat aneh wajah keduanya. " Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Sebaikanya kalian kembali ke kelas, saja "

" Tapi— "

" Aniyo! Jangan memperlakukan ku seperti bayi begitu. Aku ini sudah baik-baik saja " Ryeowook memotong ucapan Kyuhyun yang hendak memprotes. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. " Baiklah. Tapi...seperti biasa, jika ada apa-apa kau tahu siapa yang bisa kau andalkan "

Siwon mendecih keras mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang sok pahlawan. " Pasti! " menjawab semangat sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya. " Ne~ kita pergi " Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang jika tidak ditarik mungkin tak akan mau pergi.

.

.

.

Berpura-pura tidak apa-apa saat hatimu hancur, terus tersenyum menutupi kesedihanmu, membohongi orang lain dengan tawamu berharap semua percaya kalau kau masih mampu bertahan...

Itu...

Sok jagoan namanya.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Eunhyuk diam dengan masih menggenggam jemari Donghae yang terbebas dari selang infus. Sejak kemarin malam inilah kegiatan terbarunya. Gadis bergummy smile ini hari ini memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah.

Ny . Lee padahal mati-matian memberi pengertian pada Eunhyuk untuk tetap ke sekolah, tapi rasa khawatir yang ada dihatinya memaksanya untuk tetap berada disini. Pikirannya melayang pada pembicaraannya dengan Henry beberapa saat yang lalu ketika Henry menghubunginya.

'Seluruh siswa menyalahkan Ryeowook dalam permasalahan ini. Bahkan ada 3 siswa perempuan yang menyekapnya di Toilet'

Berita yang disampaikan oleh Henry itu sedikit membuat hatinya merasa kasihan pada Ryeowook. ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook pasti sangat sedih. Gadis manja sepertinya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain menangis?

Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat. " Hae~ kapan kau bangun? Apa kau suka melihat gadis manja itu terus-terusan disiksa oleh orang lain? " ia bermonolog sendiri dengan memandangi wajah tampan Donghae yang memakai alat bantu oksigen untuknya bernafas.

Perlahan Eunhyuk meletakkan kepalanya diranjang dekat dengan tangan Donghae. Eunhyuk sengaja tidak melepas genggaman tangannya pada jemari Donghae, ia biarkan tangannya saling bertautan dengan Donghae.

Yah, mungkin hanya kali ini saja ia bisa melakukannya. " Aku mencintaimu " berakhirnya dengan perkataan itu mata kucing itu perlahan menutup, menyelami alam mimpi. Ia lelah, sangat. Ingin beristirahat kali ini.

.

.

.

Meskipun kau tidak memperdulikan perasaanku, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mengabaikanmu.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis melihat gadis diseberang ranjangnya yang sedang menyisir rambutnya. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu membaca bukunya tapi diam-diam sebenarnya melirik dan mengawasi hal apa saja yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

" Unnie-yah~ "

Sungmin mendongak. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang masih sibuk menyisir rambutnya tanpa melihatnya. Sungmin hendak protes pada Ryeowook karena gadis itu memanggilnya tapi tak menatapnya, itu kan tidak sopan namanya. Tapi, belum sempat protes, suara Ryeowook sudah lebih dulu menginterupsinya.

" Kalau kau menghindar terus, apa perasaan cinta tak terbalasmu jadi lebih ringan? "

" Ne? "

" Jika kau tak cukup berani untuk mengakui, kau tidak akan dapat mengekspresikan perasaanmu padanya. Pokoknya...ditolak setelah mengaku itu lebih baik daripada menyesal karena kau belum pernah mengakuinya.

Setidaknya...kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang itu "

Sungmin menatap dalam Ryeowook, gadis mungil itu tersenyum tulus padanya. Bibir berbentuk 'M' miliknya hanya diam. Ia sangat mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryeowook barusan, hanya saja yang membuatnya bingung adalah...

" Apa kau mengetahuinya? "

Ryeowook mengangguk sambil memasang pita manis dikepalanya.

Deg!

Sungmin berjengit kaget melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang biasa saja dan bahkan terkesan acuh tak acuh.

" Itu sangat sulit untuk mengakuinya. Tidak semudah seperti apa yang kau ucapkan "

Ryeowook kembali mengangguk mengerti. " Aku tidak tahu seberapa sulit yang kau pikirkan, yang pasti jika Unnie selalu menganggap hal ini sulit, maka selamanya akan terus sulit "

Keheningan melanda kamar tersebut. Ryeowook sibuk memperhatikan wajah imut Sungmin yang memandang lurus seperti seseorang yang melamun. Ryeowook tahu pasti Sungmin sedang memikirkan perkataannya.

Yah, mungkin benar apa yang Sungmin bilang bahwa semuanya tidak semudah yang ia ucapkan, Eunhyuk pun juga berkata seperti itu padanya. Jadi...Ryeowook dapat menarik kesimpulan dari ini semua, bahwa satu-satunya yang membuat semuanya terasa sulit adalah sugesti dari diri mereka sendiri.

" Unnie-yah~ aku pernah mendengar seseorang bilang, bahwa cinta itu berhubungan dengan waktu yang tepat. Jika kau tidak mengatakan hal yang benar pada saat yang tepat, tidak peduli seberapa banyak takdir terlibat dalam hubunganmu, semuanya akan hancur. Menyesal pun sudah terlambat "

Ryeowook berjalan menuju ranjang Sungmin. Gadis Caramel itu menghapus lelehan air mata Sungmin yang membasahi pipi chubby Sungmin. Ia mengangkat dagu Sungmin guna menatap matanya yang bersinar terang.

" Aku tidak bisa, Wookie. Kyuhyun...dia sudah jelas akan menolak ku "

Kedua mata mereka beradu. Ryeowook sedikit tersentak melihat sinar mata Sungmin. Ryeowook merasakan sebuah Dejavu. Dimana ia melihat sosok gadis yang hampir sama keadaannya dengan Sungmin. Sinar mata Sungmin sama dengan...

'Eunhyuk Sunbae~'—lirihnya dalam hati.

Yah, mata Sungmin dan Eunhyuk begitu sama. Memancarkan sebuah keputus asa-an, pesimisme yang tinggi dan juga rasa tidak percaya diri. Ryeowook menelan ludah keluh, haruskah...ia juga memberikan semangat untuk Sungmin? Tapi...jika ia melakukan kesalahan lagi, bagaimana?

" Tidak, Unnie~ bukan begitu. Kau harus mencobanya, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin 'kan di Dunia ini? " suara Ryeowook sedikit bergetar. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat. Jujur, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya sendiri, ia juga merasa ketakutan. Tapi...ia harus melakukan ini. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan diam dan membiarkan Sungmin berputar-putar dengan rasa sakitnya. Ia harus menolong Sungmin.

" Jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan Kyuhyun mengetahuinya lalu ia masih mau berteman denganmu, aku yakin..pasti..ada kesempatan dimana Kyuhyun akan jatuh cinta padamu, Unnie.

Kemungkinan-nya memang kecil, tapi itu tidak masalah. Seberapa kecil-pun kemungkinan itu, selama masih ada harapan—meskipun kecil—kau masih berhak untuk berusaha. Karena selama Unnie belum menyerah...maka ini..belum berakhir "

Ryeowook sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan tangisnya. 'jangan menangis Ryeowook-ah, kau harus kuat'—inner nya memberi dirinya semangat. " Hikz..benar..kah?..hikz " Sungmin menatap harap pada Ryeowook yang dibalas anggukan kepala olehnya. " Kau harus percaya "

Ryeowook tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Sungmin memeluknya lalu berlari keluar dengan membawa jacket tebal yang tersampir di hanger. Sungmin menoleh sekilas pada Ryeowook sebelum ia keluar dari kamar-nya, " Terimakasih "

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu air mata Ryeowook sudah meluncur kuat. Ia menangis dalam keheningan malam ini dikamarnya. Gadis itu bahagia, sangat! Mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari Sungmin. Ia merasa berguna, dan merasa bisa membalas budinya selama ini.

" Kau harus berusaha, Unnie~ " bisiknya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Aku sudah banyak melakukan hal bodoh dan aku tidak ingin orang lain menganggapku selamanya bodoh, setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa membantu meringankan beban orang lain.

Meskipun tidak terlalu berpengaruh, tapi selama itu menjadi hasil yang positive tetap saja itu sangat berguna.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan. Namja itu berusaha mencapai tempat tujuan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sungmin. Hah~ jika Ryeowook tak menyuruhnya untuk menemui Sungmin, mungkin ia tak akan repot-repot sampai melakukan hal seperti ini.

Motor sport modifikasi miliknya berhenti disebuah taman dekat jembatan. Ia melepas helm hitam yang dikenakannya hingga rambut ikal-nya dan wajah tampan miliknya terlihat sempurna. Setiap orang yang berlalu lalang disana sedikit mengerlingkan matanya genit berusaha menggoda Cho itu.

" Kyuhyun "

Seorang yeoja bergigi kelinci melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk disebuah ayunan sambil memegang kopi ditangannya.

" Ada apa? "

" Kau to the point sekali, sih? "

Kyuhyun memutar mata jengah. " Ryeowook menungguku. Hari ini aku dan Siwon Hyung berjanji akan menemaninya ke rumah sakit menjenguk Donghae Hyung "

Kening Sungmin mebentuk sebuah kerutan. " Bukannya dia sudah berangkat sejak 10 menit yang lalu bersama Siwon? "

Mata Caramel redup Kyuhyun membelalak tak percaya. Ia mencoba memastikan perkataan Sungmin dengan mencoba menghubungi Ryeowook, tapi saat ia membuka lock di ponselnya, ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari...

.

.

.

Hah~ Kyuhyun akhirnya menghela nafas berat.

Ternyata benar, Ryeowook sudah berangkat dengan Siwon dan dirinya justru disuruh menemani Sungmin. Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungmin yang masih asyik menyesap kopi-nya. Sekilas bibir kissable miliknya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat cara Sungmin menyesap kopinya. Ck, benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

" Noona~ "

" Hngg? "

" Sekarang kita mau apa? "

Sungmin mendelik kesal pada Kyuhyun, ah~ setiap kali mereka berdua begini Kyuhyun selalu saja menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa memang Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak nyaman dengannya? " Kita diam saja, menikmati keadaan malam hari begini itu menenangkan "

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. Ia memandangis bulan yang tampat memancarkan sinarnya terang. Akh! Bulan itu mengingatkannya dengan Ryeowook. gadis yang selalu ada dihatinya. " Kau memikirkan, Ryeowook? "

Eh?

" Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau Ryeowook itu bagaikan Bulan untuk-mu. Jadi aku rasa kau baru saja memikirkan gadis itu " Sungmin menjawab santai sambil melempar tempat bekas kopi-nya yang sudah habis.

" Kau memang selalu tahu diriku, Noona "

'_Dan kau tak pernah mau tahu tentang diriku, Kyu'—_Sungmin hanya mampu mengatakannya dalam hati.

Keheningan menyergap keduanya. Sungmin sibuk merangkai kata-kata apa saja yang harus ia ucapkan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya matang-matang sekarang ini. Dan tekad-nya pun begitu bulat untuk membuka perasaannya saat ini juga.

Sungmin mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak lucu menyenandungkan sebuah nada gumaman yang meskipun begitu tetap terdengar merdu.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya, ia pun mengikuti langkah namja disampingnya tersebut. Sungmin turut memejamkan matanya dan mendengar seksama gumaman yang Kyuhyun keluarkan. Entah apa yang Sungmin rasakan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah perasaan membuncah memenuhi ruang hatinya. Perasaan meledak-ledak yang seakan memuntahkan segala sesuatu yang bersarang dihatinya.

Mata kelinci itu membuka menampilkan sepasang foxy indah yang membuatnya tampak imut. Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun. " Kyuhyun-ah~ "

" Ya? "

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah memandangnya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali pada posisi semula. Memandang lurus kedepan melihat-lihat sepasang—akh! Ani! —maksudku beberapa pasangan kekasih yang saling berbagi kasih.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya seolah acuh dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti biasanya.

" Manusia itu terkadang bodoh, ya? "

Kyuhyun membuka matanya sambil menoleh kesamping memperhatikan lekuk wajah imut Sungmin dari samping. Gadis itu tidak memandangnya dan justru menatap lurus kedepan. " Maksudmu? " tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

" Terlalu sibuk mengejar Bulan yang tak tergapai sampai-sampai lupa pada Matahari yang selalu meneranginya " melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa menggubris sedikitpun omongan Kyuhyun. kali ini Sungmin memusatkan perhatiannya dengan penuh pada sosok ciptaan Tuhan yang teramat ia cintai.

" Maafkan, aku "

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengarnya, dengan ditambah lagi Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa diam dan mencoba mendengarkan lagi ucapan Sungmin.

" Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah "

"..."

Sungmin menahan laju air matanya yang sudah berada dipelupuknya. Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang, ia harus mencoba menahannya. Setidaknya untuk pembicaraan diawal seperti ini ia harus kuat.

" Aku bersalah padam... karena... "

Kyuhyun memandang cemas kearah Sungmin. Namja itu tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba berbicara tidak jelas begitu padanya. " Karena...sejak dulu...aku menyukaimu secara diam-diam "

Jleb!

?

?

?

Ekpresi wajah Kyuhyun begitu sulit ditebak. Namja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya menatapi bunga-bunga lili putih yang tertata apik ditaman dekat jembatan ini. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir kissable itu yang semakin membuat air mata Sungmin meluncur keluar dari tempatnya.

Dengan cepat diusapnya air mata itu. Sungmin memaksakan senyum aneh yang terlalu dipaksa. " A-aku tahu, kau pasti kaget mendengarnya dan menganggap ini...seperti sebuah lelucon, tapi...aku benar-benar serius, Kyu "

"..."

Sungmin menyeka lagi air matanya yang terjun bebas membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia tak kuasa berada di situasi sulit seperti ini. Tapi...ia akan tetap mencoba. Semua sudah terlanjur, dan akan sayang sekali jika harus menyatakannya secara setengah-setengah, 'kan?

" Aku sudah tertarik padamu..hhh..sejak awal. Dan sepertinya rasa itu berubah menjadi suka. Tidakkah, kau menyadarinya dari cara mataku menatapmu? "

Sungmin kini sudah tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan tangisnya. Air mata itu semakin membanjiri pipinya yang putih bersih. Kyuhyun tak menyahut sama sekali, bahkan sedikitpun tak memandangnya. Apa perasaannya begitu tidak penting hingga untuk memandang pun Kyuhyun begitu segan?

" Kau pasti membenci—"

" —Jangan teruskan "

Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara. Dengan mata yang memandang datar, Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin. " Tolong jangan katakan itu lagi "

Bibir Sungmin terbuka. Ia tak benar-benar mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun dengan kata 'jangan katakan lagi' itu. Apa yang dimaksud adalah 'pernyataan cintanya'?

" Aku tidak mungkin membencimu "

Bibir berbentuk 'M' itu kembali menganga lebar. " A-apa? "

Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua belah telapak tangannya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dari ayunan yang ia gunakan duduk. Entah apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan yang pasti ia berusaha untuk tidak memandang Sungmin yang sedang menangis.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau menyukai-ku? Kau bahkan sudah jelas tahu siapa orang yang aku sukai. Dan sekarang...dengan percaya dirinya kau memberitahukan perasaanmu padaku. Apa kau tidak takut mendapat kesedihan setelah ini? "

Sungmin tersenyum samar dalam tangis-nya. Yeoja ini merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menjalar dihatinya. Mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun ternyata masih memikirkan tentang perasaannya. Meskipun tidak secara gamblang mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya terhadap perasaannya, setidaknya sekarang Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun takut dirinya akan sedih.

" Asal kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku, aku sudah cukup senang "

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar nada suara yang ringan itu. Ia memandangi wajah Sungmin secara intens. Wajah tersebut memancarkan sebuah ketulusan. Kyuhyun tak sanggup menyakiti hati Sungmin, tapi...

" Setidaknya pikirkan dulu jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan padaku. Ditolak secara langsung itu...sangat menyakitkan "

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kebingungan dengan perkataannya. " Maksud-ku, kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang, yah~ aku juga tahu sih mau kau berfikir sampai seribu kali pun pasti jawabanmu tetaplah sama, yaitu menolak ku.

Tapi...aku berharap bahwa kau masih mau mempertimbangkannya. Well, anggap saja ini sebagai alasanku agar sekali-kali kau memikirkanku " terkekeh kecil menutupi kesakitan yang ia rasakan dihatinya.

Omongannya barusan benar-benar seperti orang idiot saja.

" Aku...akan memikirkannya "

Sungmin kaget dan tubuhnya langsung menegang mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. jadi...Kyuhyun masih mau mempertimbangkannya? Jinja...

Tes!

Sungmin menangis sekali lagi. " Jeongmal..gomawoyo " katanya lirih sambil menangis terharu.

Kyuhyun menanggapinya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman kecut. Dalam hati Kyuhyun membatin, '_Oh Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan jika bertindak seperti ini? Tapi...aku benar-benar tak bisa melihatnya menangis'_

.

.

.

Apa ini yang mereka katakan dengan 'Pemberi Harapan Palsu'?

Aku pikir ini tidak seperti yang mereka semua katakan, disini tidak ada yang namanya harapan palsu

Melainkan disini hanya ada sebuah cinta dan ketulusan, karena jika kau benar-benar mencintainya dan kau berharap dia masih mau mempertimbangkannya, kau tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai 'Pemberi Harapan Palsu'. Justru kau malah berusaha mengerti bagaimana keadaannya.

Bukankah manusia itu memiliki sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat dijangkau oleh orang lain?

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook mendekatkan telinganya menuju dada sebelah kiri Donghae dimana jantung itu berdetak. Ryeowook cemberut mendengar detak jantung Donghae yang berdetak teratur. " Kenapa tidak berdetak kencang seperti biasanya? " bertanya pada Donghae dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

Ah~ Lee Donghae! andai saja saat ini kau melihat gadismu yang begitu manja dan melihat bagaimana mancungnya bibir cherry milik Ryeowook, sudah pasti kau akan berulang kali mengecupnya. Ck~ cepatlah bangun!

" Oppa~ kenapa kau tidak bangun juga? Kau masih marah padaku? Mianhae.."

Wajah cemberut itu berganti dengan ekpresi sedih. Yah, meskipun Ryeowook berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dihadapan orang lain, tapi jika sudah dihadapan Donghae yang menyedihkan seperti ini, Ryeowook benar-benar tak kuasa melihatnya.

Jinja... yeojacingu mana yang tak akan sedih melihat namjacingnya terbujur lemas diranjang rumah sakit. " Kau tahu..banyak hal berat yang aku lalui akhir-akhir ini. Sayang sekali kau tidak melihatnya. Hikz..padahal..hhh..aku melakukan beberapa hal yang keren "

Tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat tangan Donghae, memainkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari milik Donghae—kebiasaan mereka berdua ketika sedang tidak ada pekerjaan.

Ryeowook menghapus kasar air matanya. " Maafkan aku. Aku jadi cengeng begini "

Jari-jari Ryeowook masih saja memainkan jari milik Donghae lalu kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Donghae dan menciumnya sekilas. " Bangunlah~ Oppa harus melihat aku yang sudah mulai dewasa, bukankah Oppa berharap bahwa aku akan mandiri?

Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku bahkan sudah berani mengambil keputusan. Kau...hikz..harus cepat bangun, Oppa "

Berkata sambil menangis dengan sesekali menyeka air matanya. " Dan saat Oppa sudah bangun nanti, berjanjilah..hh..kalau Oppa akan tetap mencintaiku, tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang mencintai Oppa. Yang pasti, Oppa cukup menghargai perasaan mereka dan jangan pernah meninggalkan aku...hukz "

Ryeowook menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ini juga. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya begitu sulit sekali untuk tidak menangis? Selalu saja air matanya jatuh ketika mendapati keadaan Donghae yang masih belum bangun dari koma-nya.

Bahu kecil itu bergetar. Hanya ada ia dan Donghae di ruangan ini.

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang ada ditangannya, Ryeowook mencoba melepas alat bantu oksigen Donghae dan...

Cup!

Setelahnya Ryeowook mengembalikan alat bantu oksigen itu seperti biasanya. hanya menempel sebentar tapi itu cukup membuatnya tenang. " Oppa selalu minta ku cium 'kan kalau Oppa akan tidur, maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya terlalu lama " katanya dengan wajah menunduk.

" Aku harus pulang, jaljayoo Oppa! Saranghae "

Ryeowook langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu saat Donghae tak membalas ucapan Cinta-nya. Biasanya, ia akan marah dan cemberut ketika Donghae tak membalas ungkapan cinta-nya, tapi kali ini...

.

.

.

Ada saatnya dimana sebuah kata-kata sudah tak sanggup lagi mewakili segala perasaan yang ada

Dimana kata-kata itu sudah tak berfungsi lagi, maka gunakan air mata mu sebagai alternatif mengurangi bebanmu~

Menangis itu hak mu, jangan malu untuk menangis ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan mengitari seisi rumah sakit mencari keberadaan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia tadi sedang mengantarkan Eunhyuk ke kantin yang ada di gedung bagian selatan dari rumah sakit utama.

Namja berbadan tegak atletis itu percaya bahwa Ryeowook tentu belum pulang karena Ryeowook sudah berpesan padanya bahwa ia akan minta diantar pulang malam ini. Iya, pulang ke rumahnya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ke rumah Kim Jong Woon a . k . a Yesung.

Mata Siwon menelisik jauh ketika samar-sama matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang berbadan atau bahkan memakai baju yang persis mirip Ryeowook dibawah pohon apel yang bisa dibilang berada dibagian depan gedung rumah sakit tersebut.

Namja berdimple smile itu mencoba mendekat sedikit untuk memastikan. Dan langkahnya terhenti ketika ia juga menangkap sosok lain dihadapan Ryeowook.

" Kyuhyun? " gumamnya tanpa sadar. Ia tak mencoba mendekat kembali, karena sepertinya keduanya sedang berbicara serius. Tidak perlu menjadi pintar untuk mengetahuinya, karena dari cara keduanya berbicara pun Siwon bisa menebak bahwa kedua orang itu sedang berdebat.

Siwon hampir saja menghampiri Ryeowook saat melihat Ryeowook menangis, tapi akhirnya ia urungkan.

.

.

.

" Sungmin Noona yang kau maksud? "

" Apa? "

" Seseorang yang menyukaiku "

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia memandang jauh pada mata caramel redup dihadapannya. " Dia sudah mengatakannya. Barusan "

Kali ini terdapat setitik wajah bahagia pada paras imut gadis mungil itu. " Lalu apa jawabanmu? "

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kau belum menjawabnya? "

Lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. " Aku sudah akan menjawabnya, tapi Sungmin Noona menyuruhku untuk mempertimbangkannya lagi. Ditolak secara langsung itu menyakitkan baginya "

" Apa kau berniat menolaknya, Kyu? "

" Apa aku harus menjawabnya? " Kyuhyun berkata tidak sabar dan terlihat sangat gusar sekali. Matanya menatap tajam Ryeowook.

" Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sedikit pun tentangnya. Karena...karena yang aku tahu hanyalah tentangmu "

Ryeowook meremas ujung baju blue shappire-nya kuat. Kenapa harus begini lagi?. " kalau begitu kau harus belajar untuk mengetahui tentangnya "

" Kenapa harus? Aku bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengannya "

" Kyuhyun! "

Memekik kencang dihadapan Kyuhyun saat itu juga. " Kau harus belajar membuka hatimu untuk orang lain. Kau tidak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini. Kau akan lebih terluka lagi " ujarnya dengan suara yang sudah agak serak.

Kyuhyun tersentak karena pekikan Ryeowook dihadapannya. Selama ini Ryeowook tidak pernah memekik jika keduanya sedang berbicara serius. Tapi sekarang gadis itu memekik dan itu hanya karena urusannya dengan Sungmin? Apa-apaan itu?

" Baiklah. Aku tarik kata-kataku yang tadi, dan aku katakan sekali lagi padamu bahwa Sungmin Noona bukanlah tipe ku. Penampilannya berbeda jauh dengamu, dan...aku tidak suka itu "

Ryeowook semakin meremas kuat ujung bajunya. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. _'Tidak, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang seperti itu'_. Ryeowook tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu hanya untuk dijadikan alasan agar dirinya tidak memaksa Kyuhyun untuk terus mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin.

Menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. " Kyu, jangan berkata seperti itu. Tidak baik menilai sesuatu berdasarkan penampilannya. Jika kau mau menolaknya, lakukanlah setelah kau melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

Menilai sesuatu berdasarkan penampilan...itu...terlalu kejam, Kyu "

Mata Kyuhyun memerah mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. dirinya tahu bahwa Ryeowook bukan gadis bodoh yang akan menerima alasannya begitu saja. Dan...sekarang justru Kyuhyun sendiri yang bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Ryeowook-ah~ apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku sedikit pun? "

Deg!

Ryeowook shock mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang begitu tersakiti.

" Kau memaksaku untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin Noona, aku tahu kau melakukannya mungkin bukan hanya karena alasanmu yang tidak ingin melihatku tersakiti lagi, tapi...itu lebih banyak untuk Sungmin Noona, 'kan? "

Mata caramel cerah itu meredup, cahaya-nya tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu saja. Perasaan kebas memenuhi ulu hatinya. yah, ia sekarang sadar bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan lagi. Dan ia tahu betul dimana letak kesalahannya.

Kyuhyun benar! Saat ia memikirkan tentang hubungan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, memang yang ada didalam otaknya hanya ada 'Sungmin' dan tak sedikit pun memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun. ugh~ Ryeowook kembali menangis.

" Aku tahu, kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku dan membalas perasaanku ini...tapi setidaknya, kau tidak perlu berbuat sejauh ini. Melakukan banyak hal seolah-olah kau mengerti perasaanku. Menyuruhku melakukan ini dan itu tanpa sedikitpun berpikir bagaimana berada diposisiku "

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ryeowook pada ujung bajunya dan menggenggamnya kuat. " Kau...kau adalah orang yang membuatku melupakan apa itu arti kesepian..ya aku telah melupakannya sampai pada saat itu kau datang padaku—Kyuhyun menutup matanya mengingat-ngingat awal-awal masa mereka bertemu saat itu—

Jika saja kau tidak pernah datang, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah merasakan harapan apapun, dan jika saja kau tidak muncul dihadapanku saat itu, mungkin Dunia-ku masih akan tetap tenang. Kenapa...kenapa kau mengganggu ku? "

Jleb!

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya yang sudah terisak kuat menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kata-kata seperti itu bisa keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Gadis itu bahkan hampir saja jatuh terduduk ditanah jika ia tidak ingat bahwa masih ada Kyuhyun yang menggenggam kuat tangannya hingga terasa begitu sakit. " Hikz..hhh..hikz.." isakan itu keluar memasuki gendang telinga Kyuhyun. terasa sangat menyayat hatinya.

Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook. ia mundur selangkah menjauhi Ryeowook yang masih menangis. " Jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, maka akan ku lakukan seperti yang kau mau. Aku akan menerima Sungmin Noona, anggap saja bahwa ini adalah bentuk rasa cintaku padamu "

Hati Ryeowook berdenyut sakit mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. ia seperti orang jahat saja sampai harus mengorbankan hati Kyuhyun hanya untuk memenuhi keinginannya yang menginginkan Sungmin bahagia.

" Tidak, Kyu! Aku...aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan itu...aku.." Ryeowook tak kuat untuk meneruskannya lagi.

Bruk!

Gadis mungil itu jatuh terduduk sembari memegangi dada bagian kirinya. Ia menangis sesenggukan dan menunduk dalam tak mampu menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyu. " Mianhae~ aku..memang egois. Hhh..gadis jahat sepertiku...kau terlalu bodoh jika harus mencintaiku yang begitu banyak melukaimu..hikkz.. "

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, namja dengan tinggi menjulang tersebut justru pergi dari hadapan Ryeowook dan tak sedikitpun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Ryeowook yang masih menangis. Jujur, hatinya yang begitu dalam sangat ingin sekali memeluk gadis mungil yang ia cintai itu, tapi...perasaan sedih dan kecewa karena sikap Ryeowook lebih mendominasi hingga ia akhirnya mengambil jalan bodoh.

Hn.

Jalan pergi dan meninggalkan Ryeowook menangis sendirian.

.

.

.

Mungkin Ryeowook memang bersalah dan sedikit egois dalam hal ini, tapi...tidakkan kalian melihat sebuah ketulusan pada sinar matanya saat ia benar-benar ingin membantu Sungmin?

Haruskah kalian membencinya karena sifatnya yang tak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun?

Jika kalian bertanya padaku, maka aku akan menjawab : Ya! Ryeowook memang bersalah, tapi...bukankah manusia memang sudah wajar jika melakukan kesalahan?

Setidaknya dengan ini, gadis itu jadi lebih belajar lagi untuk mengambil langkah yang baru ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Siwon terus diam sejak keduanya duduk bersanding didalam mobil mewah miliknya ini. Siwon tak mencoba untuk membuka suara sedikitpun, karena ia takut kalau-kalau dirinya semakin menambah beban pikiran Ryeowook.

" Berhenti disini saja "

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Setahunya rumah Ryeowook hanya tinggal beberapa meter atau bisa dibilang tinggal melewati satu rumah lagi disamping rumah Ryeowook, tapi kenapa gadis ini justru lebih memilih berhenti dirumah sebelah rumahnya?

" Ini rumah Yesung Oppa "

Siwon bertambah mengernyitkan dahinya lucu. " Namja yang waktu itu mengantarku ke sekolah, Oppa " berusaha menjelaskan lagi yang kali ini berbuah dengan Siwon yang mengangguk mengerti. " Kau akan tidur dirumahnya? "

" Hu'um. Keluarga Yesung Oppa sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya dan juga Umma dan Appa ku juga menitipkanku pada mereka " ceritanya lagi. Siwon mengacak rambutnya gemas. " Ya sudah, cepat masuk sana "

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Saat ia baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya, lengannya ditahan oleh Siwon. Alis Ryeowook terangkat sebelah seolah bertanya 'ada-apa-lagi'.

" Salamkan pada Yesung Oppa mu itu, ne? "

" Ha? "

Siwon tersenyum kecil. " Oppa baru ingat kalau ternyata namja itu adalah namja yang banyak mengajarimu untuk menjadi gadis yang suka mengurusi orang lain dan berkata-kata bijak " ucapnya sembari membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Ryeowook.

Sedikit lama berpikir akhirnya Ryeowook sadar apa maksud Siwon. 'Ah, tentu saja itu karena awal pertemuannya dengan Siwon, ia sering menyebut-nyebut nama Yesung Oppa' kkkk~

" Oke. Hati-hati dijalan ya, Oppa " melambaikan tangannya saat mobil mewah itu sudah melaju bersama sang pengendara.

Ryeowook menghela nafas ketika baru saja akan memencet bel rumah yang juga mewah yang bersebelahan dengan rumahnya sendiri. Walaupun Ryeowook bisa saja pulang ke rumahnya, tapi sepertinya ia akan lebih memilih menginap dirumah Yesung.

Selain karena dirumahnya hanya ada Maid dan tidak ada orang lain, ia juga benci dengan kesunyian. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tidur dirumah Yesung. Disana akan ada Yesung yang pasti dengan setia mendengarkan setiap masalah-masalahnya.

Yesung orang yang sangat dewasa dan juga mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk mengatasi sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang sering muncul. Kata-kata Yesung bahkan selalu menjadi patokan untuknya dalam berpijak menjalani kegiatan hari-harinya.

Jangan bertanya dimana buktinya, bukankah kalian dengan jelas tahu dan membaca bahwa Ryeowook sering mengingat Yesung saat ia dalam keadaan yang mendesak, lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat perkataan Yesung dan melakukannya dengan baik.

" Wookie "

" Oppa! "

Grep~

Ryeowook menghambur memeluk sang namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti Oppa-nya sendiri, meskipun dulu ia sempat menaruh hati juga sih pada namja berkepala besar itu.

.

.

.

Bercerita mengenai masalahmu pada orang lain juga tidak salah kok.

Justu itu akan membuatmu merasa sedikit rileks, dengarkan nasehat dari orang-orang yang menyayangimu, karena mereka senantiasa memberimu nasehat yang baik ^^~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah sambil berdecak kesal. Tangannya kembali menarik selimut tebal yang menyelubungi tubuh seorang yeoja mungil. Kali ini Yesung menariknya dengan sekali sentak sampai Ryeowook hampir saja terjatuh dari ranjangnya jika tidak dengan sigap duduk.

" Ya!—"

" Kau tidak berniat membolos 'kan hari ini? "

Pertanyaan Yesung memotong semua ucapan sumpah serapah yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Ryeowook kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan Yesung juga sedang sigap menarik lengannya untuk kembali duduk atau bahkan sekarang berdiri.

" Aku malas sekali untuk sekolah, Oppa "

Yesung berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam gadis mungil dengan piama kebesaran yang ia pakai. " Malas? Yah, inilah yang paling Oppa benci dari sifat manusia. Selalu saja mengeluarkan kata 'malas' sebagai alasannya untuk lari dari masalah "

Ryeowook tak mengindahkan perkataan Yesung dan lebih memilih menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin ia sekarang sedang tidak berniat untuk membalas atau membantah perkataan Yesung, ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Yesung mengikuti langkah Ryeowook masuk ke kamar mandi. Namja berkepala besar itu memandangis refleksi wajah Ryeowook dicermin besar depannya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Meskipun ia terkesan keras dalam membentuk kepribadian Ryeowook yang lembek untuk menjadi kuat, tapi tetap saja ia juga sangat khawatir pada gadis itu.

" Ya, Ryeowook-ah "

Ryeowook tidak menjawab ia meneruskan acara menggosok giginya.

" Dengan lari dari masalah, apa kau pikir semuanya akan cepat selesai? Dengan memilih diam dan menghindar apa kau pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja? "

" Aku akan berangkat sekolah "

Yesung kembali mendesah pasrah saat Ryeowook dengan cepat pergi dari kamar mandi dan juga keluar dari kamar tersebut. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, " Kau harus bisa memilih jalamu, sendiri " gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Masih sama seperti hari kemarin. Hari ini pun tidak ada satu pun siswa yang menyapanya, jangankan menyapa tersenyum pun tidak. Ryeowook berjalan sambil menunduk, ia baru saja akan masuk ke kelasnya jika saja ekor matanya tidak menangkap sesuatu yang membuat matanya ingin copot dari tempatnya.

'Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk bersama dan tertawa'

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, teramat tipis atau bahkan itu hanyalah sebuah senyum penyesalan. " Jadi kau melakukannya, Kyu "

Ryeowook menyeret kakinya sampai ia duduk ditempat duduknya seperti biasa. Dan kembali ia dibuat terkejut lagi. Kursi disampingnya yang seharusnya adalah milik Kyuhyun kini berganti menjadi Onew.

" Halo, Wookie " sapanya sambil tersenyum. " Kau...duduk disini? " bertanya ragu dan menunjuk kursi yang diduduki oleh Onew. " Tentu. Ini karena Kyuhyun yang meminta pindah tempat, ia memutuskan untuk duduk dengan Jonghyun " jelasnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk ragu lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Onew. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan membacanya. Ia tidak memperhatikan Onew yang sedang menatapinya aneh. Ia juga tidak ambil pusing.

" Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika? "

Mata Ryeowook membulat kaget. Pr?

Ah! Ia lupa. Semalam ia tidak sempat mengerjakannya karena semalam suntuk ia hanya bisa menangis didalam pelukan Yesung. Onew yang melihat ekpresi terkejut dari Ryeowook hanya tersenyum lucu. " Kau minta saja contekan pada, Kyuhyun. aku rasa dia sudah selesai mengerjakannya "

Ryeowook tampak berfikir, lalu menggeleng. " Tidak usah "

" Wae? "

" Aku harus bertanggung jawab karena keteledoran-ku yang tidak mengerjakan PR. Sekali-kali aku juga harus punya malu untuk tidak merepotkan Kyuhyun " tersenyum aneh sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Onew mengernyit aneh. Jinja...hari ini baginya terasa sangat aneh. Dimulai dari Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba memintanya untuk pindah tempat, lalu secara tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas dengan yeoja lain selain Ryeowook—yang ia ketahui adalah Sunbae-nya bernama Lee Sungmin.

Dan sekarang, Ryeowook mendadak menjadi seorang pahlawan yang siap menerima hukuman. Onew hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

" Kyu "

Onew menoleh ke samping dimana Ryeowook sedang berdiri dan menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Ia dapat melihat sorot mata terluka yang terpancar dari dua mata Caramel. Mungkin...yang lebih jelas adalah mata Caramel redup Kyuhyun yang terluka, sedangkan Ryeowook lebih mengarah pada rasa penyesalan.

Onew bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Hah~ memberi privasi rupanya.

" Mianhae~ seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya..aku—"

" Jangan salah sangka dulu, aku melakukan ini karena semalam aku sudah berfikir. Aku rasa...membuka hati untuk seorang gadis lain yang sanggup mencintaiku apa adanya juga tidak buruk "

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kelas ini masih belum sepenuhnya ramai mengingat ini juga masih pagi. " Aku...hanya ingin mencoba "

" Lalu...kenapa kau pindah tempat duduk? Kau..membenci—"

" —Mana mungkin aku masih tetap duduk dengan yeoja lain saat aku sudah memiliki yeojacingu "

Deg!

Ryeowook membelalak tak percaya akan ucapan Kyuhyun. ia tidak percaya bahwa orang didepannya ini adalah Kyuhyun. yah, mungkin jika semua yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kejujuran, ia memang akan sangat bahagia. Tapi...haruskah Kyuhyun menjauhinya hanya karena ia sudah punya pacar?

" Sungmin Noona akan cemburu kalau aku dekat dengan yeoja lain selain dirinya "

Bruk!

Ryeowook menyingkir dan langsung duduk dengan lemas. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan. ia mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sakit! Rasanya sangat sakit sekali mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap sahabatnya sendiri.

" Baiklah. Aku mengerti "

Mengucapkan dengan mata yang tertutup sambil memegang ujung bukunya kuat.

Kyuhyun menunduk dan duduk tepat dibelakang kursi Ryeowook karena mejanya memang berada dideretan belakang Ryeowook.

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang mata foxy dari kejauhan sana memandang sedih interaksi keduanya. " Tidak apa jika kau menjadikan hubungan ini sebagai pura-pura dihadapannya. Aku bahkan juga tidak peduli bahwa hubungan ini hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan.

Teruslah berpura-pura Kyu, sampai...aku lupa bahwa ini hanyalah sebatas kepura-pura'an "

.

.

.

Betapa menyedihkan ketika kita menjadi orang yang diabaikan begitu saja

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

" Meskipun kau sekarang ini ada dalam masalah, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa lepas dari kewajiban-mu "

Sebuah suara menginterupsi datang dari ujung koridor sekolah itu. Ryeowook melihat Henry yang sedang berdiri angkuh dengan dagu yang terangkat. " Kau akan membolos lagi dari klun Dance, eh? "

Henry yang saat ini menjadi penguasa penuh karena Eunhyuk memberikan tahta-nya padanya sementara ini terlihat begitu memandang rendah Ryeowook. " Kau itu tidak bisa apa-apa dalam melakukan gerakan Dance. Kalau memang tidak berbakat dan niat lebih baik enyah saja dari klub ini. Orang yang tidak serius sepertimu sama saja dengan Sampah "

Ryeowook masih tetap diam tak menjawab. Hatinya sepertinya sudah mati rasa. Gadis itu dapat merasakan hatinya terasa begitu hampa. Seperti sudah tidak ada lagi kata sakit, karena menurutnya luka dihatinya sudah begitu banyak, hingga tak mampu lagi untuk sebuah goresan luka baru.

" Hei, AKU SEDANG BICARA DENGANMU " Henry membentak Ryeowook dengan keras. Wajah Henry sudah memerah dan melihat tajam Ryeowook. " Kau benar. Aku memang sampah, dan tidak punya bakat dalam melakukan gerakan Dance "

Henry menyeringai senang. Sepertinya ia sudah berhasil membuat Ryeowook yang patah semangat itu menyerah. " Aku...mengundurkan diri " putusnya sambil melangkah menjauh. Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa lagi berlama-lama untuk diam disini.

Henry menatapi kepergian Ryeowook. punggung gadis itu bergetar. Ah~ dia menangis lagi rupanya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. rambut panjangnya yang kali ini ia urai bergoyang dengan seiring angin laut berhembus. Kaki-kaki telanjangnya menapaki pasir yang putih bersih.

Jari-jarinya bergerak mencoba merasakan lebih dalam lagi tekstur pasir putih. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, melihati Matahari yang sudah akan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Matanya menyipit saat sinar itu menembus retina matanya. " Indah " katanya tanpa sadar saat melihat Matahari itu tenggelam secara perlahan.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk duduk dengan kaki yang menekuk. Sudah 4 jam sejak pulang sekolah ia termenung sendirian di pantai. Ia seperti orang yang tak punya rumah, berjalan sendirian seperti orang ling lung lalu tiba-tiba menangis, dan berikutnya tersenyum.

Hah~ apa gadis ini sudah tidak waras?

Ombak air pantai itu seolah berlari beramai-ramai mendekatinya. Hanya sebatas jemari kakinya yang basah karena ombak-ombak itu. Ryeowook tersenyum miris melihatnya. " Apa aku harus tenggelam saja? " bisiknya pada lautan jauh didepan sana.

Tes!

Air matanya kembali turun. Entahlah, seperti mata air saja sampai tak pernah habis. Ryeowook sendiri bahkan sudah tidak tahu ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menangis. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hal-hal mengejutkan juga menyedihkan untuknya.

Sekarang, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang peduli dengannya. Gadis ini menumpukan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Kembali menangis dan menangis sampai ia terlelah. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang membutuhkannya, bahkan sekarang gadis berpostur mungil tersebut sadar, selama ia hidup ia benar-benar menjadi manusia yang tidak berguna sama sekali.

Grep!

Ryeowook merasakan sebuah kehangatan ketika sebuah lengan melingkari dirinya, memeluknya dalam dan membisikkan sebuah kata-kata menenangkan. Ia menoleh kebelakang, " oppa~ " menyapa lemah dan tak berdaya. Memang, ia sudah tidak makan dengan baik akhir-akhir ini.

" Oppa tahu aku disini? "

" Seorang gadis yang menangis karena dipukul oleh Umma-nya pernah berkata pada Oppa, bahwa ketika ia kabur dari rumah kebanyakan pasti pergi ke pantai. ia mengatakan, jika ia melihat garis horizontal yang panjang, ia seakan berada diujung Bumi "

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya lalu memukul bahu Yesung sedikit keras. " Ah~ ternyata anak kecil yang saat itu masih juga berfikir begitu sampai saat ini " berkata terkekeh dan mengulurkan sebuah tissue pada Ryeowook.

" Oppa juga ternyata masih mengingat perkataanku waktu itu " katanya dengan masih membersihkan sisa-sisa bekas air matanya dipipinya. Well, memang dulu Ryeowook juga sempat pergi dari rumah karena dimarahi oleh Umma-nya, dan ia kabur menuju pantai ini.

Dan hanya Yesung yang mengetahui alasannya mengapa Ryeowook akan selalu pergi ke pantai saat ia sedang depresi atau ada masalah.

" Kau tidak menjenguk namjacingumu? "

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Semalam ia sudah bercerita semuanya pada Yesung. tentang masalahnya, tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Henry dan bahkan Eunhyuk. Ryeowook nyaman bercerita pada Yesung, karena namja itu tidak pernah sedikitpun berkomentar dan lebih banyak mendengarkan.

Yah, Yesung memanglah orang yang selalu 'tanpa kata-kata', tapi namja itu selalu bisa memahami hatinya.

" Hahh~ menyesalpun juga sudah percuma "

" Aku bukannya menyesal, aku hanya sedang ingin menenangkan diri. Kalau aku menjenguk Donghae Oppa, pasti...aku merasakan bebanku bertambah berat "

" Oppa mengerti " tangannya terangkat mengacak sayang rambut Ryeowook. " Oppa~ "

" Ya? "

" Kyuhyun menerima Sungmin Unnie "

Yesung mengangguk. " Oppa tahu ". Ryeowook refleks menolehkan kepalanya kesamping berusaha melihat wajah Yesung. " Menjadi Kyuhyun itu sangat sulit. Kau yang memintanya, sudah pasti dia yang mencintaimu akan mengabulkannya "

" Tapi...aku sudah bilang kalau dia tidak perlu melakukan itu "

" Apa anak panah yang sudah meluncur bisa kau tarik kembali? Tidak 'kan?. itu sama saja dengan perkataanmu "

Ryeowook menunduk dalam saat dilihatnya Yesung menghela nafas jengah dan merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas. " Kau adalah gadis yang buruk "

Deg!

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mendengar perkataan Yesung. Ia mengangat tak percaya dan kini menatapi intens Yesung tepat pada matanya. " Kau menolak cinta namja bernama Kyuhyun itu, lalu dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya membuka hati untuk gadis lain—yang ternyata adalah Sungmin—yang menurutmu baik dan cocok buat Kyuhyun "

Yesung menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, " Kau begitu jahat "

Sesak!

Ryeowook membutuhkan Oksigen saat ini. Udara berlimpah disekelilingnya seolah tak berguna, bahkan hidungnya saja sudah seperti tidak berfungsi lagi meskipun hanya untuk menarik nafas. Gadis itu bernafas melalui mulutnya.

Bahunya kembali bergetar hebat. " Oppa..hh..tidak tahu..hikz..yang terjadi "

" Apa yang Oppa tidak tahu? Disini Oppa sudah cukup memahami. Dan Oppa melihat seorang gadis Sok tahu yang dengan seenaknya sendiri memutuskan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk bagi seseorang.

Berlagak menjadi Tuhan yang maha mengetahui segala rancangan yang paling pas untuk orang lain, seperti menciptakan takdir bagi orang lain. Apa kau pikir yang seperti itu adalah Keren? "

Yesung.

Namja ini tanpa kita duga mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat yang amat pedas. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah kali pertamanya Yesung berujar dingin dan tampak jahat pada Ryeowook. namja ini seolah benar-benar benci dengan Ryeowook.

Jangan tanyakan lagi keadaan Ryeowook. yeoja bermata Caramel itu sudah menangis sesenggukan. Tidak berani membantah atau membela diri. Yah, mungkin ia merasa bahwa apa yang diucapkan oleh Yesung adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Dirinya memang begitu Sok Keren yang mengambil keputusan hanya berdasarkan pikiran dan hatinya sendiri.

" Kau tidak seharusnya bertindak seperti itu, baby~ " Yesung seolah sudah menemukan suara lembutnya dan memanggil Ryeowook dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

" Kau boleh ber-opini, tapi...kau tidak bisa menentukan pilihan seseorang, karena yang tahu antara buruk dan baik bagi seseorang tersebut..ya hanya seseorang itu sendiri "

Tangis Ryeowook pecah saat itu juga. Seperti ditenggelamkan dalam lautan yang dalam dan ditemani oleh banyak Hiu. Ryeowook sesak, nafasnya terputus-putus. Ia ketakutan dan hancur. Perasaannya mungkin sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat Ryeowook. namja ini sebenarnya tak benar-benar jujur saat mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook adalah gadis jahat. Karena Yesung sendiri tahu, bahwa Ryeowook hanyalah terlalu polos dan manja, hingga setiap langkah yang ia ambil selalu menekankan pada pendapat dirinya sendiri.

Yesung berusaha keras mengatakan kata-kata kasar tersebut. Ia hanya ingin agar Ryeowook sadar bahwa apa yang sudah ia lakukan adalah tak sepenuhnya benar.

Grep!

Yesung memeluk sayang tubuh Ryeowook, mengecupi puncak kepala itu sayang dan ikut menangis dalam hati. Yeah, beginilah seorang Yesung. Dia tak akan banyak berkata-kata, tapi ia akan bertindak.

" Oppa..hh..hikz..hikz..hh " Ryeowook menangis meraung-raung dengan menekan dada kirinya yang sesak. Ia tidak tahan, hatinya seperti dihujam ribuan pisau secara bersamaan. Terasa sangat perih dan menyakitkan sekali.

.

.

.

Terkadang kita memang pernah berfikir bahwa kita mengetahui semuanya

Berfikir bahwa pendapat kita adalah yang paling benar

Hanya memusatkan semuanya pada diri kita sendiri

Tapi...tidakkan kalian sadari, bahwa yang begini ini justru membawa masalah baru lagi?

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**Auhtor Note :**

*lap keringet* fiuuhh~ bagaimana menurut kalian? Makin aneh kah cerita ini?

Nah bagi yang nggak ngerti kenapa Yesung ngucapin kata-kata kasar itu akan saya jelasin.

Jadi gini, Ryeowook disini kan memang dari awal ber-Opini bahwa Kyuhyun itu sangat cocok, serasi atau bahkan akan menjadi lebih baik lagi kalau jadian sama Sungmin, tapi Ryeowook sendiri tidak memikirkan tentang bagaimana perasaan dan posisi Kyuhyun.

Yah, bisa dibilang Ryeowook pun disini juga memiliki kesalahan, jadi tidak melulu Ryeowook selalu benar atau selalu disiksa. Disini Ryeowook pun juga melakukan kesalahan yang pada akhirnya menyakiti hati Kyuhyun dan secara tidak langsung juga Sungmin—karena ia memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menerima Sungmin. Padahal kan seharusnya Ryeowook hanya bisa mendukung dan bukan memaksa kayak gini. *getok Ryeowook*

Tapi, Yesung juga tidak sepenuhnya nyalahin Ryeowook, karena Yesung juga sadar kalau Ryeowook itu masih polos dan cenderung mengedepankan pikirannya dan hatinya sendiri. Seperti hal-nya dengan apa yang Ryeowook lakuin ke Eunhyuk. Dia juga melakukan kesalahan, karena ia seolah menunjukkan bahwa 'Donghae akan tetap mencintainya', well...meskipun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Ryeowook ingin agar Eunhyuk jujur dan terbebas dari beban hatinya yang suka sama Donghae secara diam-diam, tapi...Ryeowook tidak berpikir kalau itu justru juga bisa ngancurin hati Eunhyuk.

Sifat Ryeowook yang terlalu lembut, baik hati dan tidak egois itu terkadang juga bisa mendatangkan Boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri. **Tapi...bukankah akan selalu ada hadiah yang manis bagi sebuah ketulusan hati?**

Dan Ryeowook pasti akan mendapatkan hadiah manis itu..^^

Nah, masih ada yang bingung nggak sih sama penjelasan saya? Kalau 'iya' silahkan tanya aja langsung lewat PM atau hubungi saya *Check Bio*

Nah nah nah~~! Saya juga mau menjelaskan beberapa hal penting disini, yang membuat sebagian orang bertanya-tanya.

—Bukannya Jessica itu satu angkatan sama Donghae ya? kok panggilnya 'Sunbae' sih?

Nah, ini sepertinya ada salah paham. Bukankah dichapter kemaren yang manggil 'Sunbae' itu Yoona sama Tiffany?

—Donghae mantan-nya Tiffany sama Yoona juga?

Iya, itu benar. Makanya mereka bener-bener benci banget sama Ryeowook.

—Terus kalau Donghae pacaran sama Tiffany dan Yoona, itu kapan? Kan Ryeowook juga pacaran sama Donghae pas awal-awal MOS?

Aaa~ sepertinya yang ini kamu belum sepenuhnya paham. Jadi gini, pada alur flashback kemaren kan Ryeowook itu pacaran sama Donghae setelah 1 minggu MOS berakhir. Nah jadi otomatis Donghae yang pada saat itu masih Playboy tentu saja kalau memiliki pacar tidak hanya satu, tapi bisa juga lima. Kkk~ dan salah satunya itu adalah Tiffany dan Yoona, dan mereka pacaran hanya sebentar mengingat setelah Donghae macarin Ryeowook, ia mutusin semua pacar-pacarnya. Okesipp..^^

Udah jelas kan?

Last~~ silahkan tinggalkan review dan berikn saya 'kado' yang indah di Sweet17 saya. Kkk..^^

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : Nothing's Over Than You**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Chapter 15**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon****, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**** And other person**

**Pair :**

**Haewook, Yewook, Kyuwook, SiWook slight EunHae, Kyumin and other**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah cerita cinta yang membingungkan**

**Membuat semua merasa tersakiti, merasakan ketidak adilan terhadap hidup ini**

**Sebuah persahabatan yang terselubungi oleh cinta sebelah pihak**

**Dan sebuah kisah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa~ kau harus mendengar penjelasanku dulu!"

Seseorang yang dipanggil 'Oppa' oleh yeoja berkulit putih bak snow white itu terus saja melangkah pergi tak menghiraukan seruan sang yeoja. Namja itu berjalan cepat dengan tangan mengepal erat, mata yang dipenuhi dengan gejolak amarah dan kebencian. Wajahnya tampak memerah karena efek emosi yang ada dalam benaknya.

Kim Kibum.

Begitulah nama yeoja berkulit bak snow white itu. Gadis dengan rambut panjang hitam legam-nya bergoyang seirama dengan langkah kakinya yang cepat mengejar sang namjacingunya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan semua orang yang mengarah padanya.

Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu pantoefel terus saja mengejar sang namja yang bahkan tak sedikit pun mau peduli akan panggilannya. Ugh~ Kim Kibum, namja itu sedang marah besar padamu.

Mereka benar-benar tak memikirkan pandangan aneh yang dilayangkan oleh orang-orang. Melakukan aksi seperti kejar-kejaran dipinggir jalan raya hingga bisa dilihat oleh banya orang. Jinja...mereka sangat berani dan kuat mental.

Uh-Oh~ orang marah memang suka berpikir keruh.

Grep!

Dapat. Kibum menyekal lengan kekar sang namja.

Sret~

Secepat ia menyekal lengan kekar itu maka secepat itu pula sang namja menghempaskannya hingga secara tidak sengaja gadis berpipi sedikit tembem itu tersungkur ke jalan raya dengan pantat yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Tiiinnn...Tiiinnn...Tiiinn..

Brak!

.

.

.

"KIBUUUMMMMM~! Hossh...hosshh"

Badan tegak dan atletis itu langsung terduduk. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal seperti orang yang habis lari marathon. Namja itu memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa begitu nyeri. Ia dapat merasakan denyutan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat bahkan dapat ia rasakan. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Onyx kelamnya yang begitu menawan berputar mengitari sekelilingnya. Seolah mencari-cari sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia lihat.

Merasa sudah sedikit tenang, namja berdimple smile ini akhirnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara teratur. Ia membenahi cara duduknya lebih nyaman lagi dengan bersender pada mahkota ranjang.

Mata Onyx-nya tertutup rapat dan bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas. Hanya terdengar seperti sebuah erangan kesakitan. "Kibummiie~"

Siwon dengan lembut menyenandungkan nama indah seseorang yang sudah 1 tahun ini pergi meninggalkannya. Kedua tangannya menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri kuat seolah menginginkan sebuah memory yang memuakkan menghilang dari otaknya.

Hn.

Mimpi buruk itu...kembali lagi.

Mimpi yang selalu hadir ditiap malamnya membuatnya begitu frustasi dan semakin merasa bersalah. Kejadian yang sangat mengenaskan yang menimpa yeojacingunya 1 tahun yang lalu terus saja menghantuinya.

"Kenapa kau menyiksaku?" bermonolog sendiri dengan kesepian yang selalu menyergapnya.

Siwon memijakkan kakinya ke lantai kamarnya menuruni ranjangnya yang terasa menyesakkan karena mimpi buruk itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu saja tidak bisa melupakan dan menguburnya dalam-dalam—seperti yang ia ingini.

Kaki panjangnya berjalan membawanya ke beranda kamarnya. Siwon mendongak memandang rembulan indah yang memancar indah malam ini. Tidak jelas apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba saja turut tersenyum. "Apa mimpi itu adalah pesan darimu untuk aku ikut pergi bersamamu? Hmm?"

Tanpa ia duga air mata itu kembali menetes. Kedua jemarinya mencengkram erat pagar besi yang menjadi batas berandanya. Siwon memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin malam yang berhembus menerpa wajah tampannya.

'Oppa~ berjanjilah untuk tetap bertahan'

Deg!

Onyx kelamnya refleks membuka saat suara cempreng dari gadis Caramel tersebut seolah menyapa indra pendengarnya. Siwon semakin mengeratkan cengkraman jemarinya pada besi yang dipegangnya.

Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya...ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia seperti melihat sosok Kibum dalam diri Ryeowook. apa mungkin Ryeowook itu...

Ani!

Kepala Siwon menggeleng-geleng tegas menolak segala pemikiran aneh yang ada dalam otaknya. "Tidak mungkin. Tenanglah Siwon..berpikirlah jernih" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yang satu memberikan hidup, yang lain memberikan arti.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Siang yang sedikit panas itu membuat kedua anak adam ini memilih untuk duduk berdua disalah satu pohon yang rindang dengan sang namja yang menjadikan paha sang yeoja sebagai bantalnya. Sang namja sibuk dengan benda berbentuk persegi panjang ditangannya. Sedangkan sang yeoja hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan memainkan helaian rambut ikal kecoklatan yang ternyata sangat lembut.

Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. tidak ada suara bahkan tidak ada ungkapan apapun. Mereka hanyalah mengikuti apa yang terjadi. Tidak berusaha mengubah, berlari atau bahkan mengelak dari ini semua.

Jika dapat dikatakan mereka itu seperti orang bodoh.

Kenapa?

Karena mereka menjalin hubungan yang terasa begitu kosong. Jika pasangan lain sibuk dengan sederet kalimat mesra yang begitu memabukkan, maka mereka hanyalah selalu diam. Jika pasangan lain saling memberikan hadiah pada masing-masing pasangan, maka mereka hanya akan tetap diam.

Diam?

Hubungan mereka bahkan didasari dengan sebuha kediam-diaman. Lalu...apa lagi yang diharapkan jika dari awal atau dasarnya saja sudah bertumpu pada satu kata yaitu 'Diam'?

Tanpa kata, tanpa perhatian, dan bahkan tanpa cinta? Ah ani. Maksudku tanpa cinta yang berbalas. Bukankah ini sangat menyesakkan?. Tentu saja.

Tapi...apalah yang bisa mengalahkan sebuah perasaan cinta?. Bukankah cinta itu buta?

Meskipun hanya sebatas kediam-diaman pun itu sudah cukup bahagia untuknya—Lee Sungmin.

Yeoja dengan tingkat Aegyo yang berlebihan ini merasa 'semua akan baik-bai saja'. Ia tidak peduli dengan fakta yang ada karena baginya seperti ini saja sudah cukup untuknya.

Ia juga tidak butuh ungkapan manis dari Kyuhyun, karena dengan adanya Kyuhyun disampingnya pun sudah bisa membuatnya bahagia. Hah~ inilah Cinta.

"Kyu~ apa kau tidak lelah bermain terus dengan PSP mu itu?"

"Ani"

Sungmin menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun sendu. Jangankan ungkapan manis, menjawab pertanyaannya saja rasanya ia begitu malas. 'sabar Sungmin..sabar~' batinnya.

.

.

.

Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang bahkan rela dijadikan pelarian tapi tetap saja bertahan...

Perasaan tersakiti tapi tetap saja berusaha untuk melindunginya...

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

"Apa aku begitu jahat?"

Tangan lembutnya meremas kedua jemari sahabatnya yang kini tengah menangis. Yeoja berparas tak kalah manis dari Ryeowook itu tersenyum masam setelah mendengarkan semua cerita dari sahabatnya. Sepanjang gadis mungil itu bercerita padanya tak pernah luput butiran air mata jatuh dari mata Caramel indahnya.

Lee Taemin.

Gadis ini baru saja pulang dari acara lomba dance—yang seharusnya diikuti oleh Donghae dan Henry—dengan membawa pulang medali perak. Meskipun tidak bisa membawa pulang medali emas, buatnya itu tidak masalah. Yang jelas ia dan namjacingunya—Choi Minho—sudah bekerja keras 'kan?

Taemin masih diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. bibirnya terasa keluh sekalipun hanya untuk menjawabnya. Ia tahu dan teramat tahu hal-hal apa saja yang sudah dialami oleh Ryeowook—gadis yang kini duduk dengan kaki berselonjor seperti orang frustasi.

Taemin benar-benar bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Haruskah ia menjawab jujur dengan mengatakan bahwa ia memang bersalah dalam kasus Kyuhyun atau justru membelanya yang jelas-jelas juga tidak bisa dibenarkan?

Taemin menelan ludahnya susah. Gadis dengan bibir penuh ini masih mempertahankan tangannya yang melingkupi jemari Ryeowook yang lemas. Ia memberi kekuatan pada Ryeowook agar sahabatnya tetap bisa bertahan dan mengetahui bahwa disini masih ada dia—yang peduli padanya.

"Bukankah disini kau yang paling menderita?"

Setelah menemukan kembali suaranya Taemin menjawab dengan tenang.

Ryeowook mengalihkan padangannya yang awalnya lurus kedepan menjadi menatap lekat wajah Taemin lekat-lekat. "Bukankah kau yang paling tersakiti disini?" kembali menyuarakan jawabannya.

Hah~ menghela nafas berat sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri. "Kau yang sudah banyak memiliki beban dan masih harus mengurusi perasaan Sungmin Sunbae, Eunhyuk Sunbae, Kyuhyun dan bahkan kau juga memiliki beban dengan kehadiran yeoja sialan dari China itu—Henry—pasti kau teramat tersiksa dengan semuanya"

Ryeowook menunduk. Tak mampu melihat Taemin yang berujar dengan nada yang bergetar menahan tangis. "Jika aku yang berada diposisimu, aku mungkin tidak bisa sekuat ini" lanjutnya sambil menangis.

Taemin memeluk erat Ryeowook dan menangis dalam pelukan tersebut. "Maaf~ aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, tapi...setidaknya kau harus tahu bahwa kau masih memiliki aku"

"..."

"Jangan menangis sendirian terus-terusan, kau harus berbagi denganku. Aku akan dengan senang hati menampungnya. Kita...sahabat 'kan?"

Air mata itu tak dapat terbendung lagi. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Taemin. Yah, Taemin adalah sahabatnya dan ia tidak perlu merasa sendiri sekarang. Ia masih punya Taemin, Taemin yang baik dan selalu menemaninya.

"Tolong jangan merasa sendirian lagi, kau masih punya aku, Siwon Sunbae dan kau juga bisa berteman dengan Minho kalau kau mau. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu...tapi itu tidak masalah. Kau masih punya kita. Apa itu belum cukup?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. "Aku..sangat beruntung masih bisa memiliki kalian. Go..hikz..gomwoyoo..hh..hikz" tangis Ryeowook pecah saat itu juga. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

Ia sangat terharu dengan ucapan Taemin. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Taemin benar-benarlah sahabatnya. Ryeowook merasa kuat sekarang dan kembali bersemangat. Ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Sakit hatinya terasa terobati saat ini. "Ssstt~ berhentilah menangis, sudah berapa banyak air matamu yang keluar beberapa hari in, huh?" katanya sambil mencengkram pundak Ryeowook kuat.

Ryeowook meringis. "Ah..aww~ sakiitt" rengeknya dengan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Taemin. Taemin tergelak mendengar suara rengekan Ryeowook yang sudah seperti kembali seperti semula. "Nah~ begitu dong. Kau harus semangat yah! Jangan sedih lagi"

"Hu'umb"

"Ya! berhenti memelukku"

"Aniya~"

"Kim Ryeowook. aku akan benar-benar berhenti jadi temanmu jika kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu"

"Silahkan saja kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya"

"Hah~"

.

.

.

Lihat! Bukankah memiliki satu teman tapi benar-benar mengerti keadaanmu akan jauh lebih baik daripada memiliki beribu teman yang hanya datang dan pergi begitu saja?

Dan...Hei, cerita ini tidak hanya melulu soal cinta, tapi rasa persahabatan, kekeluargaan dan persaudaraan teramat kental dalam kisah ini.

Mari kita ambil contoh dari persahabatan mereka^_^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Hari ini Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sudah 5 hari ia tidak masuk ke sekolah dengan alasan sakit—yang sebenarnya adalah menemani Donghae dirumah sakit.

Ck~

Eunhyuk berdecak kesal saat melihat Sungmin yang mengerling jahil padanya. Tanpa menyapa atau sekedar berbasa-basi ia langsung saja mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan sekolah sampai Donghae belum sadar" cibirnya yang tak ditanggapi oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memutar bola mata malas. "Banyak hal yang kau lewatkan akhir-akhir ini"

"Ohya? Apa itu? Aku berharap itu bukanlah kabar darimu yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan namja Evil Hoobae-mu sendiri"

Kali ini Sungmin yang memutar bola matanya jengah. "Salah satunya juga itu"

"Maaf aku tidak tertarik"

"Ya! teman macam apa kau ini? Seharusnya kau mengucapkan selamat padaku atau apapun itu" sindirnya sedikit keras. "Selamat atas tersampainya cintamu" akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tebal Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengarnya, tapi...tidak dengan hatinya. yeoja berambut sama blonde dengan Eunhyuk itu memang bercerita perihal hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak berbicara bahwa sebenarnya hubungannya ini hanyalah karena keterpaksaan. Yah, cukup hanya dia saja yang mengetahui aib memalukan ini.

Sungmin menepuk pundak Eunhyuk. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan...Donghae"

"Memang kau berharap aku bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan seolah sedang berfikir. "Umhh~kapan kau akan jujur"

Eunhyuk menghentikan acara membacanya dengan mata yang masih memandang ke-arah bukunya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah pen berwarna biru ia main-mainkan dengan aneh. "Entahlah" menjawab tanpa kepastian setelah membiarkan Sungmin menunggu jawabannya lama.

Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus. "Kau harus cepat mengungkapkannya. Karena cinta itu..."

'_...berhubungan dengan waktu'_

"...berhubungan dengan waktu" lanjutnya setelah memberi jeda sebentar dengan mengingat-ngingat kalimat yeoja mungil waku itu. Sungmin tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Akh~ kenapa sekarang jadi dia ikut-ikutan bocah sok tahu sepertinya sih? Kkk~

Wajah Eunhyuk berubah muram mendengarnya. "Donghae belum bangun tapi kau sudah berbicara seperti itu"

"Loh..jadi kalau Donghae sudah sadar kau berniat berkata jujur padanya?" tanyanya kaget dan sedikit penasaran. Eunhyuk mengangguk kalem. "Aku pikir berkata jujur itu tidak ada salahnya" ujarnya mantab yang disetujui oleh Sungmin. "Yah~ kau benar. Setelah mengungkapkannya...hatiku terasa begitu ringan"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya~ kau harus mencobanya"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku berharap Donghae segera bangun dan membuka matanya" katanya lirih. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memandang ke arah lapangan dimana Ryeowook berdiri seorang diri dengan bermandikan keringat. Akh~ sepertinya gadis manja itu sedang dihukum.

Bibir Sungmin melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. "Dia itu...tidak pernah berubah ya? selalu saja ceroboh" katanya lembut. "Molla~" Eunhyuk menjawab acuh dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari yeoja dibawah sana yang tampak kelelahan.

Jujur...saat melihat gadis manja itu...ia merasa juga melihat sosok Donghae disana. Donghae yang selalu menjaganya, menemaninya, bahkan memanjakannya. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut mengingat-ngingat moment-moment memuakkan itu. Ia merasa kesal tapi...juga terkadang terbesit perasaan bahagia saat melihat Donghae tersenyum—meskipun itu untuk Ryeowook.

"Setelah mengenalnya begitu dekat...aku mulai berpikir bahwa Ryeowook tidak sepenuhnya menjengkelkan. Ada kalanya...dia begitu hebat dan membuatku kagum"

Alis Eunhyuk terangkat sebelah mendengarnya. "Kau dekat dengannya?"

"Kita kan satu kamar"

Bibir Eunhyuk membentuk sebuah huruf 'O'. _'yah, kadang aku juga berfikir begitu'—_ucapnya dalam hati. Well, jika boleh jujur ia sendiri pun juga merasa kagum dengan tingkah tiba-tiba dan sulit ditebak dari Ryeowook, tapi...ia tidak akan dengan senang hati memuji gadis itu. Karena untuknya itu teramat menjengkelkan saat ia harus mengakui keunggulan seseorang yang menjadi rival beratnya.

.

.

.

Jangan membenci seseorang berlebihan, nanti bisa-bisa kau justru menyukainya^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook memasuki kelasnya dengan lemas. Akh~ kakinya terasa mati rasa karena 2 jam berdiri, kepalanya bahkan juga ikut merasakan pening setelah 2 jam dijemur ditengah-tengah lapangan basket yang panas itu. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh banyak keringat dan terasa begitu lengket.

"Ya! kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau belum mengerjakan PR matematikamu, huh? Seharusnya tadi kau mencotek punyaku" Taemin berucap tidak sabaran dengan mengelap keringat dipelipis Ryeowook menggunakan tissue-nya.

Taemin tak henti-hentinya mengatainya bodoh, tolol, idiot dan apapun itu karena sudah diam saja saat ia tidak mengerjakan PR matematika-nya. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Akh~ rasanya senang sekali saat-saat menyedihkan seperti ini ternyata masih ada seseorang yang perduli padamu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekali-kali dihukum tidak masalah" katanya dengan cengiran lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya. Taemin hanya bisa mendengus mendengarnya. "Sekali-kali? Kemarin kau juga dihukum berlari keliling lapangan 'kan?" Onew yang duduk tak jauh dari kedua yeoja itu ikut menimpali.

Taemin mendelik pada Ryeowook. "Benar?"

"Ehehehe~" Ryeowook kembali tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan sayang dari yeoja disampingnya itu. "Awww~ kau kasar sekali sih?". Taemin mengidikkan bahunya acuh. "Agar otakmu kembali waras. Jangan mentang-mentang Donghae Sunbae tidak ada kau jadi bisa berbuat nakal seperti ini" berkata dengan tidak memperhatikan mimik wajah muram Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memainkan tissue yang ada ditangannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Donghae. bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ia sudah sadar? Apa namjacingunya itu tidak lelah terus-terusan tertidur? Dan apa Donghae tidak merindukannya?

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook meremas tissue itu cukup kuat hingga membuat tissue yang ada ditangannya ikut robek karena terlalu kuat digenggam.

Onew menyenggol lengan Taemin seolah memberitahu keadaan Ryeowook. alis Taemin terangkat sebelah melihat Ryeowook. hah~ hanya helaan nafas yang kembali iakeluarkan. Jinja...ia lupa kalau segala yang berhubungan dengan Donghae selalu bisa merusak mood-nya.

Lalu, semuanya menjadi hening. Taemin yang tadinya mau menghibur Ryeowook lagi ditahan oleh Onew dan menyuruhnya untuk diam dan hanya memperhatikan. Mereka membiarkan Ryowook berpikir dan tak berniat mengganggu.

Bahkan hingga jam pelajaran berakhir dan saatnya pulang, Ryeowook belum juga mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hanya tinggal ia seorang disini dan...

"Apa kau akan menghabiskan waktumu sampai nanti dengan berdiam diri seperti itu, Kim Ryeowook"

"Pergilah" tanpa menoleh pun Ryeowook sudah tahu siapa gerangan pemilik suara yang begitu menusuk untuknya. Yah, kalian benar. Tentu saja itu Henry.

Gadis berpipi chubby itu mendengus kesal. Ia mendekati Ryeowook lalu...

Grep!

Tangan kanannya memegang kasar dagu Ryeowook seolah menyuruhnya untuk menatapnya. "Kau pikir kau hebat sampai berani menyuruhku untuk pergi? Hah?"

"Lalu kau pikir kau siapa? Tuhan? Yang menciptakan takdir dan jalan cerita hidupku serta orang lain hingga kau merasa hebat sampai selalu menghakimiku begini?"

Mata Henry melotot mendengarnya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa seorang Kim Ryeowook yang lemah dan manja bisa berujar se-sengit itu. "Jangan karena selama ini aku selalu diam lalu kau bisa dengan seenaknya saja terus-terusan melukaiku, Henry Lau"

Sreet!

Ryeowook melepas kasar tangan Henry yang tadinya memegang kuat lalu menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

Henry bertambah melotot melihatnya. "Apa? Kau marah? Bukankah harusnya aku yang marah? Hah?" suaranya meninggi tanpa ia duga.

Gigi Henry menggeletuk menahan amarahnya. Tangannya terangkat secara refleks bersiap untuk menampar Ryeowook yang begitu menyebalkan—menurutnya.

Mata Caramel indah itu menutup rapat bersiap menunggu hantaman keras yang pasti akan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ia tidak bisa melawan lagi, sungguh...yeoja ini bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mengotori tangannya dengan memukul orang lain. Ryeowook selalu berusaha untuk tidak menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan. Dan sekarang saat ada seseorang yang akan menamparnya...ia bingung harus bagaimana.

Merasa ada yang aneh karena tamparan keras yang sudah ia bayangkan akan mendarat di pipi mulusnya, Ryeowook mencoba mengintip keadaan didepannya dan...matanya terbuka lebar.

"Jangan pernah menyakitinya"

Henry berlalu pergi begitu saja saat seseorang tadi berkata dingin seolah mengancamnya.

Ryeowook masih diam memperhatikan wajah namja berambut ikal kecoklatan didepannya yang baru saja menyelamatkannya. Hatinya merasa hangat kembali begitu mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun masih peduli padanya. "Goma—"

"—Jangan salah sangka. Aku bukannya ingin menolongmu, aku hanya tidak suka dengan perkelahian seorang yeoja, itu sangat merepotkan" potongnya cepat sambil berlalu pergi.

Ryeowook mendesah kecewa dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. tapi...ia tidak peduli itu, yang pasti Kyuhyun sudah menolong-nya 'kan? jadi ia harus mengucapkan terimakasih. "Tidak peduli bahwa itu adalah alasanmu, karena pada kenyataannya kau sudah menolongku. Jeongmal gomawo"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan oleh Ryeowook. wajahnya yang dingin itu mendadak melembut dan tatapan matanya sedikit melunak.

"Meskipun kau sudah tidak menganggapku teman...tapi...aku akan tetap menganggapmu adalah temanku"

"Terserah" jawabnya sambil kembali melangkah. "Cinta itu bebas 'kan?. aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu tidak peduli siapa kekasihmu" Ryeowook berteriak ketika mengucapkannya berharap Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengar perkataannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Yah~ aku bahkan tidak peduli meskipun kau membenciku, karena bagiku kau tetap temanku" lirihnya kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya berharap agar air matanya tidak jatuh lagi. Sudah cukup ia menangis untuk hari ini. Ia tidak mau nati sampai rumah Yesung dengan mata yang sembab.

"Hah~ semangat Ryeowook-ah. Fightiing~" memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri dengan mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukkannya di udara.

.

.

.

Meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah alasan, tapi aku tetap senang.

Setidaknya aku merasa bahwa kau masih peduli padaku.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan bersisihan dengan Kyuhyun. yeoja kelinci ini hanya memasang wajah manis seperti biasanya, dan menutupi segala sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Tangannya mendekatkan dengan jemari Kyuhyun lalu menggandengnya erat. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah memikirkan tentang hal bodoh yang saat ini ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun yang kaget sonta memandang Sungmin aneh dan terkejut. "Setidaknya biarkan aku menggandengmu. Kita ini sedang pacaran" ucapnya cepat menolak protes dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang siap meluncur.

Kyuhyun diam tidak menjawab tapi juga tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin. Justru sekarang ia balik menggenggam jemari kecil Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat ke-arah Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih tetap memasang wajah dinginnya sambil menatap jalanan didepannya. Sungmin hanya kembali mengulas sebuah senyum manis. "Maaf~"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun masih tetap memandang kedepan tak mau melihat wajah Sungmin. "Kau pasti sedih melihat semuanya"

"Apa?"

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk belajar mencintaimu, tapi tadi justru aku hampir mendorongmu hanya untuk masuk ke kelas dan menahan tangan Henry"

Yeoja bermata bulat itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku memang sedih tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Karena...aku pikir mungkin masih butuh waktu untuk melupakannya" katanya pelan sambil ternyum lagi kepada Kyuhyun.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

Keduanya saat ini berniat tidak pulang lebih dulu dan memilih untuk menjenguk Donghae di rumah sakit. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga tidak membawa motor jadilah mereka menaiki Bus hari ini.

Keduanya duduk berdampingan. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir berbentuk 'M' itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit jengah. Jinja...apa Sungmin sebegitu bahagianya sampai-sampai selalu tersenyum?

.

.

.

Belajar menyukai sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai?

Apa kau serius?

Itu memang tidak masalah sih, tapi...itu sangat membutuhkan perjuangan yang keras.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

"Kau masih berusaha untuk membuatnya melepaskan Donghae?"

Namja tinggi dengan rambut kemerahan itu bertanya pada Henry yang kini sedang menyesap lemon tea yang dipesannya. Henry hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Zhoumi, namja yang begitu mirip dengan koala ini mendesah berat mendapat jawaban yang teramat 'tidak adil' menurutnya. Well, mungkin sekarang ini memang ia sudah dekat dengan Henry sejak 1 minggu yang lalu dan ia juga sudah mengetahui segalanya dari Henry.

Hanya satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikirannya saat ini yaitu ; Ryeowook. akh~ yeoja itu pasti sangat sedih. Tapi...Zhoumi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada gadis keturunan China-Korea ini.

Meskipun tahu bahwa ini semua adalah salah, tapi...apa boleh buat.

"Apa Oppa keberatan?"

"Bukannya keberatan, hanya saja...apa itu tidak terlalu kejam?"

Henry menggeser gelasnya yang sudah habis itu sedikit menjauh darinya, lalu tangannya ia lipat diatas meja dan matanya menatap tajam Zhoumi. "Tapi Ryeowook jauh lebih kejam"

A-apa?

Lebih kejam katamu? Hei, darimana kau menganggap bahwa Ryeowook itu kejam? Bukankah kau lah yang kejam selama ini?

Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir tentang keadaan dan posisi Ryeowook hingga dengan seenak jidatmu menyalahkannya dalam permasalahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae? ck~

"Dia merebut Donghae Oppa dari Eunhyuk Eonnie" lanjutnya lagi yang semakin menambah kerutan dikening namja koala didepannya. "Merebut? Kau mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook merebut Donghae dari Eunhyuk? Aku tidak setuju dengan ucapanmu?"

"Wae?"

"Daripada 'merebut' hal ini jauh lebih masuk akal jika disebut 'kesalahan'"

Dan sekarang gantian Henry yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu Oppa?"

Zhoumi menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi yang tergolong cukup nyaman itu. Kedua tangannya pun ia lipat hingga menampilkan sesosok Zhoumi yang tegas. "Iya, Ryeowook tidak pernah sekalipun merebut Donghae dari Eunhyuk, justru ini semua terjadi karena kesalahannya sendiri yang tidak dari dulu berterus terang"

"..."

"Sejujurnya...jika Oppa boleh ber-opini, lebih baik kau memberikan motivasi pada Eunhyuk untuk segera mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Donghae setelah ia sadar nanti, daripada kau terus-terusan mengecam, menghakimi, dan menekan seseorang yang tidak bersalah"

Bibir Henry bungkam mendengar ucapan Zhoumi. "Ryeowook...dia gadis yang terlalu baik untuk disebut benalu dalam sebuah hubungan"

"Tapi..."

"Meskipun Oppa menyukaimu, bukan berarti Oppa akan selalu membenarkan apa yang kau katakan dan lakukan" interupsinya kali ini berhasil membuat Henry berjengit kaget. Jinja...namja didepannya ini benar-benar tegas.

Ia tidak menjadikan alasan 'suka-nya' pada dirinya untuk terus mendukung dan membenarkan setiap ucapannya. Henry menghela nafas lelah. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik. Apa itu salah?"

"Semua selalu berkata 'aku ingin yang terbaik', padahal mereka melakukannya dengan salah. Berpikiran begitu memang baik, tapi...bukankah apa yang menurut kita 'baik' belum tentu 'baik juga' untuk orang lain?"

Henry kembali dibuat bungkam oleh pernyataan Zhoumi. "Oppa.."

"Aku hanya ingin semua kembali baik-baik saja seperti dulu" Zhoumi kembali memotong perkataan Henry yang sudah ingin meluncur. Zhoumi mengembangkan senyumnya lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Nah~ Oppa harus pergi dulu. Maaf hari ini Oppa tidak bisa mengantarmu"

Zhoumi berjalan ke pintu keluar cafe yang baru saja ia datangi bersama Henry. Namja ini pergi dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Hah~ permasalahan yang sangatlah rumit. Namja diam bukannya membela Henry, hanya saja ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

Ia benar-benar tidak mampu jika harus menyaksikan Ryeowook menangis. Gadis itu sudah ia anggap Dongsaengnya sendiri. Ck~ kisah yang membingungkan.

.

.

.

Ketika kau memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang baik maka saat itu pula kau harus memperlakukan orang lain dengan baik.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Kening Sungmin mengkerut menjadi beberapa lipatan saat dilihatnya Ryeowook yang tengah memberesi barang-barangnya. Terbesit suatu perasaan takut ketika beberapa perkiraan muncul di otaknya.

Apa Ryeowook akan pindah kamar?

Apa ia pindah kamar karena marah padanya?

Atau yang lebih parah Ryeowook akan meninggalkannya dan memutuskan pertemanannya?

"Eonnie~" suara cempreng Ryeowook membuyarkan puzzle-puzzle yang tersusun dengan berbagai perkiraan di otaknya. "Ya?"

Ryeowook mengambil sebuah boneka jerapah kecil lalu memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. "Selamat ne, Kyuhyun sudah mau menerima Eonnie"

Sungmin mengangguk kikuk.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihatnya. Tangannya yang kecil itu menutup resleting tas-nya lalu setelah semua beres ia kini duduk diatas ranjangnya dan memandang penuh Sungmin. "Hari ini aku akan pindah"

Mulut Sungmin menganga lebar mendengarnya.

Pi-pindah? Jadi yang ia pikirkan tadi adalah benar?

"Wae?bukankah kau bilang kau akan 3 bulan disini?"

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. "Awalnya memang begitu. Tapi...aku rasa tinggal di rumah saudaraku akan jauh lebih baik" menjawab sambil menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapih. "Eoniie~ tenang saja, aku sudah tidak akan mengganggu Eonnie lagi" lanjutnya yang membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

Jadi...selama ini Ryeowook menganggap bahwa ia sangat menganggu dirinya?

Bibir Sungmin terasa keluh saat ini hingga ia tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata. "Sekali lagi Chukkae ne~"

"Ya. aku juga berterimakasih karena ini semua juga berkat kau" jawabnya sambil masih mencoba tenang. Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Oppa-ku sudah menjemput ku"

"..."

Ryeowook mulai beranjak. Tangan-tangannya yang kurus itu menarik koper besarnya yang sudah berisikan barang-barangnya. Gadis mungil itu melangkah menuju pintu dan berhenti sejenak tanpa membalikkan badan.

Ada perasaan yang berat saat harus benar-benar pergi, tapi ini sudah menjadi pilihan bulatnya. Ia bertekad bahwa ia akan tinggal dirumah Yesung selama kedua orang tuanya belum kembali. "Aku harap Eonnie dan Kyuhyun akan langgeng" mengucapkan tanpa membalikkan badannya dan langsung menggapai kenop pintu. "Aku harap kau akan merindukanku"

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan seorang Sungmin yang sendirian. Sendirian lagi dan tanpa seorang Roomate. Hah~ 1 bulan ia tinggal bersama dengan yeoja mungil itu membuatnya sedikit senang dan terhibur meskipun lebih banyak menyebalkannya. Tapi..jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia benar-benar senang dengan Ryeowook.

Sungmin merasa tak sendirian dengan adanya Ryeowook. tapi sekarang...

.

.

.

Sekarang semua sudah kembali seperti apa yang kau harapkan

Lalu kenapa kau merasa kesepian?

Bukankah 1 bulan yang lalu kau amat benci dengan keberadaan gadis menyebalkan itu?

Hah~ waktu memang selalu dapat mengubah segalanya.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

"Sudah siap untuk kembali?"

Namja dengan memakai kacamata hitam yang menghalangi Obsidian kelamnya itu bertanya sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Ryeowook. ia berdiri menyandar pada pintu mobil-nya. "Ya, aku merindukan rumah. Tinggal dirumah jauh lebih menyenangkan aku rasa" bohongnya yang jelas-jelas diketahui Yesung.

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari Yesung, karena tanpa ia tanya lebih jauh pun ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa semuanya adalah kepura-puraan. Yesung berjalan menuju bagasi mobilnya lalu membukanya lebar-lebar mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk menaruh koper besarnya kedalam.

Brak!

Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk tangannya seolah menghilangkan debu yang menempel ditangannya. Yeoja itu menyengir lebar kepada Yesung yang dibalas dengan acakan gemas di poni depannya. "Hm~masuklah" titahnya lembut. Tak mau membantah lagi segera saja yeoja mungil itu masuk dan duduk disamping kemudi.

Bugh!

Pintu mobil itu tertutup saat Yesung menutupnya sedikit keras. Tanpa menunggu lama ia mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Yesung sibuk memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang datar. Yesung teramat tahu kalau yeoja yang duduk disampingnya ini pasti sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Ia ingin membantu..tapi ia sendiri juga bingung harus membantu bagaimana.

"Aku sudah keluar dari klub Dance" suara lembut itu memecah keheningan yang menyergap hampir 20 menit berjalan. Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Mengembangkan hal yang sudah kau kuasai itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus belajar sesuatu yang baru dan jelas-jelas amat bertolak belakang dengan dirimu"

Ryeowook mengangguk lemas. "Ne. Oppa benar. Sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat dalam dance, dan juga seharusnya aku tidak memaksakan kehendak ku"

"Apa untungnya menyesal? Daripada menyesal lebih baik memperbaiki, 'kan?" ujarnya dengan bijak. Yesung memang selalu begini. Namja tampan dengan mata Obsidian itu sering sekali berterus-terang. Karena prinsip hidupnya adalah lebih baik berkata terus terang daripada harus bermulut manis didepan tapi dihati mendumel. Kkk~

Sekali lagi Ryeowook hanya mampu mengangguk lemas. Ia tidak pernah bisa menang jika harus ber-agument dengan namja tampan yang dulu sempat ia cinta. Gadis mungil itu menyenderkan punggungnya, tangannya yang sebelah kiri ia gunakan untuk memijat pelipisnya.

Hah~ berat sekali persoalan yang harus ia hadapi saat ini. 'Semangat Ryeowook-ah'—kata hatinya mencoba untuk menyemangati. "Oppa~ aku akan tinggal dirumahku saja"

Alis Yesung terangkat. "Kau serius? Bukannya kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di Asrama karena kau benci kesepian dirumah? Tapi kenapa sekarang—"

"—Manusia bisa saja berubah 'kan? jadi tidak perlu kaget jika saat ini dengan tiba-tiba aku berubah" ucapnya memotong omongan Yesung dengan wajah yang ia buat cemberut.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri begitu. Kalau benci kesepian yaa benci saja. Kenapa harus berkelit?" Yesung berujar dengan nada sarkatis yang terdengar begitu kejam ditelinga Ryeowook.

"Saat ini...yang aku butuhkan hanya kesendirian. Aku ingin berfikir dan sendiri dulu" akunya sambil menundukkan kepalanya melihat pergerakan jemarinya yang memlintir-mlintir ujung bajunya yang sedikit panjang. "Ne~ baiklah. Tapi...jika kau merasa kesepian kau bisa datang pada Oppa"

Tangan Yesung terjulur membelai halus kepala bermahkotakan coklat madu yang tergerai indah itu. "Gomawoyo~"

Sebuah tawa tertangkap indra pendengaran Ryeowook yang membuatnya menautkan alisnya bingung. Ia menoleh kesamping dimana dilihatnya Yesung yang sedang menahan tawanya mati-matian. Ryeowook benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Apa yang Oppa tertawakan?"

"Ah..hh..haha..tidak ada..haha" menjawab dengan masih terkadang diselingi dengan tawanya. Ryeowook mendengus jengkel. Gadis ini tidak mau bertanya lagi dan memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya dengan sesekali mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

"Kau itu sejak kapan berubah menjadi melankolis begini. Tenanglah~ semua pasti akan membaik dan kembali seperti semula" Yesung sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat penyemangat untuk Ryeowook.

"Hah~ aku juga berharap begitu, Oppa. Setidaknya jika Donghae Oppa ada disini..aku..hh..aku bisa sedikit tenang" kristal-kristal bening itu sudah menggenang menjadi titik-titik sungai yang siap meluapkannya dan membasahi pipinya.

Namun sebelum kristal-kristal bening itu jatuh ia sudah lebih dulu menghapusnya cepat.

Yesung tersenyum masam mendengarnya. Ada sebuah perasaan sakit yang menusuknya. Kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir cherry itu sangat membuatnya merasa tak dibutuhkan. Yesung merasa tidak berguna, merasa kehadirannya dalam hidup Ryeowook adalah yang nomor dua setelah namjacingunya—Lee Donghae.

Tapi...tidak ada yang bisa ia salahkan selain dirinya sendiri. Yah, ia mungkin menyesal dengan keputusannya yang dulu dan pergi meninggalkan gadis yang teramat ia cintai. Tapi...ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi saat itu. Hingga jalan pergi ke luar negeri dengan berbagai alasan yang ia buat.

Dan sekarang hasil yang ia dapat adalah, sosoknya sudah mulai tergantikan. Ryeowook yang dulu teramat mengaguminya, Ryeowook-nya yang polos yang dulu selalu menatap kagum pada dirinya kini sudah berubah.

Yesung mencengkram erat kemudinya. Meluapkan segala kekesalan yang bertumpuk dihatinya.

"Tapi...dengan adanya Yesung Oppa, aku juga bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini"

Yesung melirik kaget memandang Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. "Setidaknya aku masih punya beberapa orang yang peduli padaku, itu sangat berarti untukku" katanya dengan polos yang membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum manis.

Hah~ meskipun Ryeowook sudah berubah—menurut Yesung—tapi baginya terkadang ia juga masih suka terlihat begitu polos dengan pemikirannya yang terkesan sederhana dan tidak neko-neko. "Hn. Jika kau kelelahan nantinya, kau tahu dimana tempat kau bersandar"

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. _'Tempat kau bersandar?'_

Ryeowook mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan memasang earphone dikedua telinganya. Mungkin mendengarkan music-music yang menenangkan bisa sedikit melegakan. Tanpa sadar matanya tertutup rapat.

Namja tampan dengan kepala jumbo itu menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. "Dasar."

.

.

.

Semua hal yang menimpamu itu selalu berhubungan dengan waktu

Selalu ada waktunya kapan kau akan berada dibawah dan kapan roda itu akan membawamu ke-atas

Tidak peduli bagaimanapun kau selalu mengeluh atau tersenyum dalam menghadapi segalanya

Karena pada akhirnya, waktu hanya akan menyediakan 2 jawaban;

Kebahagiaan dan Kesedihan ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Gadis mungil itu tersenyum kecil sambil membolak-balik sebuah album photo kecil yang setiap lembarnya selalu berisikan fotonya dan Donghae. Ia sangat merindukan Donghae dan tak pernah lelah untuk berdo'a agar Donghae segera bangun dan sadar.

Meskipun ia terlihat tenang-tenang saja dan terlihat begitu santai ketimbang keadaan Eunhyuk yang selalu terliat menggalau, tapi sebenarnya ia jauh lebih menderita dari apa yang ia lihat. Bukannya ia tidak mau mempertunjukkan kesedihannya pada orang lain. Hanya saja...

—Rasanya begitu menyedihkan. Memang apa perlunya memberitahukan keseharian maupun kesedihan kita pada Dunia?—begitulah Ryeowook berkata.

Tangan Ryeowook membalik pada lembaran terakhir pada Album photo tersebut. Tidak ada satu foto sekalipun. Semuanya kosong sama seperti hatinya yang terasa hampa.

Ia menarik nafas dalam untuk mulai tegar dan tidak meneteskan air matanya lagi. Tangannya terangkat sedikit keatas mengambil salah satu pena yang berada di sebuah tempat alat tulis yang terletak dibagian atas meja belajarnya.

Tangannya yang mungil itu mulai perlahan menggoreskan tinta-tinta hitam itu menghiasi satu lembar kertas sobekan yang ia ambil dari buku dengan motif Sinchan. Jemarinya dengan lincah menulis seolah ia sedang mengarang sebuah cerpen dengan karangan bebas. Akh~ tapi sepertinya kalian salah.

Lihat!

Gadis mungil itu terkadang berhenti sejenak untuk menutup matanya. Entah apa yang ia sedang pikirkan tapi yang pasti itu ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang ditulisnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berlari kencang melewati koridor rumah sakit yang sudah sedikit lenggang karena memang ini sudah menginjak pukul 10 malam, seluruh pasien sudah diharapkan tidur. Gadis mungil ini terus saja berlari dan tidak peduli jika derap langkahnya akan membuat pasien terganggu.

Ryeowook menghapus kasar lelehan air matanya yang terus saja bercucuran tanpa henti. Ia menghapusnya tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi langkah cepatnya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah sampai pada salah satu ruangan yang sering ia kunjungi dan sesegera mungkin melihat keadaan namja yang sudah satu Minggu ini tertidur.

Nafas Ryeowook terengah-engah. Ia sudah berada didepan pintu bercat putih. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menghapus keringat dipelipisnya yang membanjir.

Setelah nafasnya sudah teratur ia mulai menegakkan badannya dan tangannya terjulur kedepan untuk meraih gagang pintu. Ryeowook membukanya dengan perlahan takut-takut jika seseorang didalam sana mungkin saja sudah tertidur dan mengganggunya.

" 9 Tahun"

Ryeowook kembali menutup sedikit pintu yang ia akan buka dan hanya menyisahkan cela kecil guna menguping pembicaraan didalam sana. Dadanya berdesir aneh melihat kedua orang didalam sana yang sedang saling memandang.

"9 tahun aku menyukaimu"

Deg!

Jantung Ryeowook mencelos mendengarnya. Ia tidak mengerti mendapat kekuatan darimana untuk terus berdiri tegak menguping pembicaraan kedua orang yang bersahabat tersebut.

"9 tahun aku memendam perasaan ini, 9 tahun sudah aku selalu berpura-pura baik-baik saja ketika melihatmu dengan gadis lain, 9 tahun ini aku berusaha untuk terlihat olehmu..." gadis blonde yang diketahui adalah Eunhyuk itu menjeda kalimatnya dengan sedikit menghapus air matanya.

Ryeowook diam membatu. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah namja tampan yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Dari wajahnya, dengan jelas Ryeowook dapat melihat bahwa namja itu amatlah terkejut dengan pernyataan Eunhyuk.

"...dan 9 tahun sudah cinta ini tak berbalas"

Tes!

Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja.

Tidak hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menangis, tapi yeoja yang berdiri didepan pintu yang sedang menguping itu pun turut menangis dan ikut merasakan sebuah perasaan kebas yang sangat begitu terasa dihatinya.

Ryeowook memandangi sorot mata Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang tampak menyesal. Entah kenapa munculah sebuah perasaan takut. Ia sungguh takut bahwa tatapan mata Donghae yang menyesal itu sebuah pertanda bahwa karena Eunhyuk baru mengungkapkan segalanya sekarang.

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ini semua tidak mungkin. Selama ini Donghae hanya mencintainya 'kan? tidak mungkin'kan jika namja ini akan berbalik mencintai Eunhyuk dan meninggalkannya?

Pikiran-pikiran negative muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia memiliki sifat yang egois seperti ini. Bukankah memang ini tujuannya waktu lalu yang memang berniat memberi semangat dan dorongan untuk Eunhyuk berkata yang sejujurnya pada Donghae?

Akh~ ayolah Kim Ryeowook, kau harus berpegang teguh pada pendirianmu, jangan jadi pengecut yang hanya berani memulai tanpa tahu cara mengakhirinya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan isakan.

Didalam sana Donghae pun kini hanya diam seribu bahasa dengan pandangan kosong yang mengarah pada pupil dark brown dihadapannya. Eunhyuk balik memandang Donghae. gadis blonde itu menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir didepannya.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari Donghae, ia kembali membuka suara. "Aku menyukaimu. Walaupun kau selalu menganggapku sebagai temanmu dan terkadang kau tidak mempedulikanku, tapi..aku tetap menyukaimu"

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis Donghae. seberapapun Donghae terlihat tenang, pada kenyataannya hatinya pun saat ini sedang tidak setenang wajahnya. Namja itu mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan sesak yang mengumpul dalam dadanya.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling baik dan lucu yang aku tahu, tapi...maaf. Aku..tidak bisa mencintaimu"

Seketika itu pula tangis Eunhyuk pecah. Kedua belah tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang menangis. Eunhyuk tidak kuat mendengarnya. Donghae bahkan tidak membutuhkan waktu 10 menit untuk menjawabnya. Eunhyuk merasa bahwa mungkin dirinya memang bukanlah orang yang berharga untuk Donghae.

Buktinya, balasan dari perasaannya yang sudah bertahan 9 tahun ini pun hanya dihargai waktu yang tidak lebih dari 10 menit. Tenggorokan Eunhyuk tercekat, nafasnya terputus-putus, dan jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

"Mianhae~ aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Tapi percayalah, aku sangat menyukaimu sebagai sahabatku" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang lembut dan lirih.

Eunhyuk masih saja menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Rasanya begitu pedih mendengarnya. Sangat pedih ketika seseorang yang sudah lama kau sukai menyukai orang lain. Eunhyuk mungkin sudah tahu akhir jawabannya akan begini, tapi...ia benar-benar hancur seketika.

Donghae menggeser duduknya yang awalnya duduk dimahkota ranjangnya menjadi semakin dekat dengan Eunhyuk. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar lalu memeluk tubuh bergetar itu dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

Jujur, Donghae sendiri masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Semua terasa begitu mengejutkan hingga hampir membuatnya pusing. Ia yang baru sadar 4 jam yang lalu dan menemukan Eunhyuk tertidur disampingnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam jemarinya.

Saat itu, Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum karena ternyata Eunhyuk begitu perhatian. Tidak lama setelah ia siuman sang Umma dengan tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar inapnya dan terkejut mendapati keadaannya yang sudah bangun.

Segera saja Umma-nya memanggil Dokter yang menangani Donghae.

Suasana tangis dan haru tidak dapat dihindarkan saat itu juga. Kedua yeoja yang berada disamping Donghae tersebut memeluknya erat bersyukur karena pada akhirnya ia sadar juga. Merasa ada yang kurang karena ada satu orang gadis yang belum dilihatnya sejak ia siuman, dengan berani Donghae menyuruh Umma-nya untuk menghubungi yeoja mungil yang sangat ia rindukan yang bahkan sampai detik ini belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya sekarang ini, ketika Umma-nya berpamitan untuk mencari makan malam untuk Eunhyuk karena memang sepertinya Eunhyuk belum makan, lalu terjadilah hal demikian—Eunhyuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Dengan masih memeluk erat Eunhyuk, Donghae mengelus-ngelus punggung Eunhyuk lembut dan menenangkan. "Ssstt...uljima"

.

.

.

Bersahabat itu memang tidak mudah, didalamnya selalu ada kata cinta

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ny . Lee tersenyum memandangi yeoja mungil yang duduk dengan kepala menunduk disampingnya ini. "Kau sudah mendengar semuanya 'kan? jadi kenapa menangis?" bertanya lembut sembari mengelus surai coklat madu milik Ryeowook.

Keduanya saat ini sedang duduk dikursi yang tidak jauh dari ruangan Donghae. tadi bersamaan dengan Ryeowook, Ny . Lee pun juga mendengar semuanya. Yeoja paruh baya tersebut berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook dan ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Saat mendengar semuanya Ny . Lee hanya mampu diam dan memandangi ekspresi wajah ketiga orang itu. Ny . Lee tidak bisa memihak siapapun dintara Ryeowook atau Eunhyuk, karena menurutnya untuk masalah seperti ini biarkanlah Donghae yang memilih.

Memang, Ny . Lee juga sempat meneteskan air mata mendengar semua penuturan Eunhyuk tadi. Setelah Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk, Ny . Lee menarik tangan Ryeowook—yang saat itu juga kaget—dan membawanya menjauh dari ruangan Donghae.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. "Seharusnya kau bahagia Chagy, karena ternyata Donghae memilihmu"

Kepala mungil Ryeowook menggeleng tidak setuju membuat Ny . Lee mau tak mau tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ryeowook. "Wae?"

"Eunhyuk Sunbae pasti sedih"

Senyum lembut pun mengembang dibibir yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik tersebut. Ny . Lee sangat kagum dengan sifat Ryeowook yang bahkan masih menaruh rasa simpati pada seseorang yang mencintai namjacingunya.

Sangat jarang kan ada seorang gadis sepertinya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Perlahan, pasti Hyukkie akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih pantas untuknya"

"Tapi..."

"...Ssstt~ sudah jangan menangis lagi. Cepatlah masuk, Donghae pasti menunggumu" suruhnya dengan lembut.

Mata caramel cerah Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjap lucu membuat Ny . Lee terkekeh kecil. "Cepat masuk, Hyukkie sudah keluar barusan" tuturnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ahjumma tidak masuk juga?"

Ny . Lee tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Ahjumma tidak mau menganggu kalian". Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah dan menunduk malu. Dengan gemas Ny . Lee mengacak rambut Ryeowook. "Ayo masuklah~" diulangnya kembali ucapannya. Kali ini tanpa menunggu waktu Ryeowook berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan Donghae.

Entah kenapa hati Ryeowook dengan tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat. Gugup kah? Oh, Kim Ryeowook, apa seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Donghae membuatmu benar-benar gugup? Kkk~

Dengan sedikit menyemangati dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Ryeowook memantapkan tangannya untuk bergerak memutar knop pintu bercat putih itu.

Ceklek~

Pintu itu terbuka. Ryeowook tidak segera masuk dan justru menyembulkan kepalanya hingga yang terlihat oleh Donghae hanyalah kepala mungil yeojanya.

Manik Caramelnya memandang lekat pada wajah tampan Donghae yang saat ini juga memandangnya rindu. "Oppa~" panggilnya dengan masih pada posisi menyembulkan kepalanya.

Demi Tuhan, Donghae sangat merindukan wajah manis yeojanya, dan bahkan suara imut dan manja itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat memeluknya saat ini juga. Donghae masih memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat sebagian saja karena memang ia hanya menyembulkan kepalanya saja.

Bibir Donghae berkedut kesal karena Ryeowook tidak kunjung juga masuk. "Kalau tidak ingin masuk lebih baik keluar saja" katanya dengan nada yang dibuat tegas. Ryeowook yang mendengarnya langsung saja masuk dan berdiri tegak didepan pintu yang ia tutup.

Bibir bawah Ryeowook maju beberapa centi karena menahan tangisnya. Gadis ini tidak kuasa menahan lelehan air matanya ketika mendapati keadaan Donghae yang benar-benar sadar dan kini tengah memandangnya dalam. "Hikz..hh..Oppa~" isaknya kecil.

Donghae menghela nafas berat melihat Ryeowook menangis. Untung saja saat ini ia dalam keadaan yang masih sedikit lemas, jika tidak mungkin ia sudah akan turun dari ranjang dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat hingga membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa bernafas. Jinja...ia sangat merindukan Ryeowook.

"Ya! apa ini yang ingin kau berikan pada Oppa setelah seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Oppa" ujarnya tegas membuat Ryeowook menghentikan tangisnya. "Mianhae~"

Donghae mendengus kecil. "Bukan Mianhae, tapi cepat kemarilah" terdengar nada memerintah yang amat kental dari suara falsetto Donghae yang sangat ia rindukan. Tangannya terulur seolah menyambut Ryeowook untuk datang padanya.

Ryeowook kembali menangis dan berlari kepada Donghae, menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya pada Donghae yang duduk menyandar dikepala ranjang. Memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan erat sambil menangis.

Donghae tersenyum mendapati respons Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan itu. Namun ia tidak menolak, tangannya yang bebas dari selang infus berbalik membalas pelukan gadisnya. Akh~ ia sangat merindukan harum tubuh gadis mungil ini. "Hikz.."

Bibir Donghae semakin melebarkan senyumnya mendengar isakan kecil Ryeowook. "Wae? kenapa menangis? Kau tidak senang Oppa sadar" tanyanya menggoda. Hah~ Lee Donghae, bahkan saat-saat seperti ini pun kau tetap saja menggoda yeoja mungil itu. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia dalam keadaan yang sangat terpuruk?

"Anio! A-aku senang" menjawab cepat dengan suaranya yang serak karena menangis. "Ck~ kalau begitu berhentilah menangis, kau membuat bajuku basah" berkata jahat sembari melepas pelukannya.

Ryeowook otomatis berdiri dengan tegak karena pelukannya dilepas dan dipaksa berdiri oleh namjacingunya tersebut. "Hapus air matamu itu. Ck! Oppa heran, bagaimana bisa kau terus-terusan mengeluarkan air mata" sindirnya dengan mengamati tubuh Ryeowook mulai dari bawah sampai atas.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya karena tatapan Donghae yang seolah mengintimidasinya.

Alis Donghae mengernyit kesal. Bukan, ia bukannya kesal akan Ryeowook yang menangis, tapi melainkan ia kesal setelah mendapati tubuh mungil yang berdiri disampingnya ini terlihat semakin kurus.

Pipi chubby-nya yang dulu sering ia cubiti pun terlihat sangat tirus, bibir merah cherry yang selalu terlihat lembab bahkan tanpa memakain lipsgloss pun kini terlihat kering dan pecah-pecah seperti terkena sariawan dan oh jangan lupakan lingkaran matanya yang terlihat sangat hitam.

Donghae menggeram kesal melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang sangat terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Jinja...ia sangat benci melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang seperti ini. Dan apa itu? Kenapa sudut bibir Ryeowook terdapat luka kering?.

Memang sih luka itu sudah hampir hilang, tapi...jangan pernah remehkan ketajaman mata Donghae. lagi pula Donghae juga tidak mungkin meluputkan pandangannya dari tubuh yeojanya. Karena bagaimana pun juga hebatnya Ryeowook mencoba menyembunyikan segalanya, maka semua pasti akan sia-sia.

Hn. Itu karena Donghae sangat memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada dalam diri Ryeowook.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Ryeowook mendongak memandang Donghae yang menatapnya datar. Ryeowook dapat merasakan sebuah aura suram yang ada dalam diri Donghae. bahkan telinganya yang selalu menangkap suara lembut dari Donghae pun kini mendadak kaget saat nada yang Donghae gunakan sangatlah dingin.

Ryeowook bingung, memangnya ada apa?

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Apa?" bertanya takut-takut dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat Donghae.

Sret. Grep!

Ryeowook oleng karena tarikan cepat dan kasar Donghae hingga akhirnya Ryeowook jatuh terduduk disamping Donghae. wajah Ryeowook sejajar dengan wajah Donghae. manik sehitam mutiara milik namja penyuka ikan itu mengamati dengan seksama dan teliti Ryeowook.

Ibu jarinya menelusuri lingkaran hitam mata Ryeowook. "Apa yang terjadi, hm?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Gadis itu menutup matanya menikmati jemari Donghae yang sudah lama tidak membelainya. "Tubuhmu terlihat sangat kurus dan lingkaran matamu sangat hitam seperti panda" lanjutnya lagi. "Kau tidak makan dengan benar selama Oppa tidak ada disampingmu, hm?"

Ryeowook membuka matanya. "Mianhae~" hanya itu saja yang sanggup keluar dari bibi cherry yeoja mungil tersebut.

Cup.

Donghae mengecup bibir Ryeowook dan sedikit menjilatnya. "Bibirmu bahkan kering sekali" Donghae terus mengungkapkan hal-hal apa saja yang membuatnya kesal. "Pipi ini...kenapa sekarang begitu tirus?" katanya lagi menambahi dengan menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul sang gadis.

hah~ Donghae membuang nafas berat. Percuma saja sepertinya marah pada Ryeowook. toh semua sudah terlanjur 'kan? ck~

Gyuuuttt~

"A-aaawww" ringisnya sedikit keras yang karena tiba-tiba mendapat cubitan keras dipipinya dari sang ketua umum Osis di sekolahnya itu. Donghae terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi kesakitan Ryeowook namun ia tahan.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mengabaikan pesan Oppa, eh?"

"Pesan?" tanyanya tak mengerti. "Iya pesan. Sebelum kejadian ini semua terjadi. Bukankah Oppa sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak telat makan dan menjaga dirimu baik-baik selama Oppa pergi?"

a-ah?

Ryeowook membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sehingga hanya bibirnya saja yang menganga tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Persis sekali seperti ikan yang membutuhkan air.

Pletak~

Kali ini kepala mungil itu yang menjadi sasaran empuk tangan jahil Donghae. "Apa saja sih yang ada dalam otakmu selama Oppa jauh darimu, huh?" masih berbicara dengan nada kesal.

Tangan Ryeowook terangkat mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit mendapat jitakan dari namjacingunya. "Mianhae~" ucapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Ya! berhenti terus-terusan meminta maaf. Oppa bosan mendengarnya. Aigooo~ kau ini..aiisshh" rutukny frustasi. Donghae menyenderkan kembali punggungnya pada kepala ranjang dengan sedikit keras akibat frustasi terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi...aku sudah hidup dengan baik selama Oppa koma"

"Kau pikir Oppa akan percaya?"

"Sekalipun Oppa tidak percaya tapi tetap saja Oppa harus berpura-pura percaya dihadapanku"

Alis Donghae terangkat sebelah mendengar jawaban—yang menurutnya sangat bodoh—dari Ryeowook. "Kau ini, selalu saja punya banyak alasan untuk membuat Oppa tidak marah padamu"

Mata Ryeowook berbinar mendengarnya. "Jadi Oppa tidak marah?"

"Hn"

Ryeowook menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapihnya lalu dengan cepat kembali memeluk Donghae. "Oppa~"memanggil manja dengan kepala yang bersandar pada dada bidang Donghae. "Hng?"

Ryeowook diam sejenak untuk memulai pertanyaan. "Mianhae ne~ gara-gara aku Oppa jadi seperti ini. Coba saja saat itu aku tidak ceroboh, pasti sekarang Oppa tidak sedang duduk dan saki seperti sekarang dan juga Oppa pasti bisa pulang dengan mendapatkan medali emas" tuturnya lirih.

Matanya sudah kembali berkaca-kaca tapi ia tahan agar tak terjatuh lagi.

Donghae mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook sayang. "Tidak Baby~ ini bukan salahmu. Yah...mungkin ini sudah jalan takdirnya begini 'kan? lagi pula sekarang Oppa sudah baikan"

Ryeowook semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae. "Tapi kau membuat Oppa kecewa, karena kau tidak benar-benar makan dan tidur teratur"

Ryeowook mendongak. Ia terperangah dengan penuturan namjacingunya itu. Kecewa? Dan hanya karena dirinya tidak makan dan tidur dengan baik?

Ryeowook merasa sangat bersalah. Air mata kembali mengalir melalui pelupuk matanya yang bening. Ia terharus dengan apa yang Donghae katakan. Hei, disini keadaan Donghae lah yang paling memprihatinkan, tapi...kenapa justru Donghae yang sangat prihatin padanya?

Ini sangat tidak lucu—Inner Ryeowook berbicara.

"Hei, jangan menangis lagi" Donghae segera menghapus lembut air mata Ryeowook. "Oppa yang membuatku menangis"

"Wae?"

"Seharusnya Oppa tidak sekhawatir ini padaku, karena sekarang ini justru keadaan Oppa lah yang sangat buruk dan parahnya lagi itu karena aku. Hukz...hh..Oppa..hhh...semakin membuatkuh...merasa bersalah..hukz.."

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook dan menempelkan keningnya hingga hidung keduanya yang mancung pun ikut menempel. Dengan lembut digesek-gesekkan lah hidung mancungnya pada hidung Ryeowook.

Mata keduanya beradu dan saling memandang dalam. "Jangan merasa bersalah hanya karena itu, Oppa tidak merasa kau bersalah. Dan lagi jika kau merasa bersalah seharusnya rasa bersalahmu itu ada karena kau tidak ada disamping Oppa saat Oppa sadar"

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu. Akh~ benar juga, ia baru ingat kalau saat Donghae sadar ia bahkan sedang tertidur dimeja belajarnya saat ia menulis tadi. Dan ia baru tahu saat ia tiba-tiba saja terjaga dan melirik ponselnya yang bergetar mendapat panggilan dari Ny . Lee .

Well, hingga akhirnya ia baru sampai di rumah sakit ini pukul 10 malam. Itu pun dengan memaksa Yesung untuk mengijinkannya pergi.

"Apa jangan-jangan karena kau merasa bersalah, jadi selama seminggu Oppa koma kau sama sekali tidak menengok, Oppa?" selidiknya dengan menatap tajam Ryeowook. yang ditatap pun gelagapan ingin menjawab.

"A-anio. Mana mungkin aku begitu" jawabnya dengan cepat dan tak terima. "Meskipun aku merasa bersalah dan seperti tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu Oppa, tapi...aku tidak bisa jika harus diam saja"

Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya setelah sebelumnya meniupkan nafas hangat pada Ryeowook. issh, namja ini jahil.

"Jangan berbicara begitu lagi. Bagaimana pun juga kau tidak perlu punya perasaan 'tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan Oppa', karena Oppa sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu"

"Tapi—"

"—Kau memang ceroboh saat itu, tapi bukan berarti kau bersalah. Oppa menyelamatkanmu karena Oppa mencintaimu"

Ryeowook menegang sebentar mendengarnya. Ini...adalah kata cinta pertama Donghae semenjak ia datang kemari. "Oppa...aku..." Ryeowook tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya dan justru menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah~ sudahlah lupakan yang sudah berlalu. Jadikan saja ini sebagai pelajaran agar kau tidak ceroboh lagi. Arasseo?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Arasseoyo"

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya lucu melihat tangan Donghae yang merentang. "Apa?" bertanya tidak mengerti pada Donghae. "Peluk Oppa"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Ryeowook pun memeluk erat Donghae.

Keduanya saling tersenyum mengumbar tawa.

Terkadang Ryeowook berfikir, bagaimana bisa Donghae bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah tidak ada apa-apa? Padahal jika mau Donghae bisa saja memarahinya, atau bahkan memutuskannya karena sudah membuatnya jadi seperti ini lalu memilih jadian dengan Eunhyuk—yang terlihat sangat serasi dengannya.

Hah~ bukankah baru saja Donghae juga mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Eunhyuk? Tapi...kenapa Donghae bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan tetap hangat pada dirinya? Setidaknya 'kan Donghae sedikit merasa bersalah karena menolak Eunhyuk dan menyakiti hatinya?

Eoh, Donghae Oppa aneh!—pikirnya.

Aigoo~ Ryeowook-ah. Jangan samakan Donghae denganmu. Meskipun kau juga sangat pandai menyembunyikan masalah, tapi Donghae itu jauh lebih ahli ketimbang dirimu. Namja penyuka ikan itu memanglah lebih terlihat santai dalam menanggapi masalah yang ia hadapi.

Berbeda denganmu, kau memang santai dan selalu berkata 'baik-baik saja', tapi semua orang bisa melihatnya lewat tatapan matamu yang redup.

"Hei, Baby~ kau ingat 'kan apa perjanjian kita dulu waktu awal kita pacaran?" suara Donghae mengembalikan yeoja mungil dalam dekapan Donghae tersadar dari monolognya. "Tentu. Tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara kita, dan harus selalu mempercayai pasangan masing-masing jika ada gossip tidak jelas yang mengganggu"

Pukpuk~

Tangan Donghae menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Ryeowook seolah berkata ; kau-memang-pintar-nak. Kkk~

"Hmm...memangnya kenapa?" Ryeowook balik bertanya. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan kancing baju pasien yang dikenakan Donghae dan sebelahnya lagi digunakannya untuk mengelus infus dipunggung tangan Donghae.

Dalam hati Ryeowook membatin, _Apa Oppa akan menceritakan perihal Eunhyuk Sunbae?_

"Boleh Oppa berbicara jujur?" dari nadanya terlihat sekali bahwa Donghae mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati. Ryeowook tersenyum. Akh~ inilah yang ia suka. Donghae selalu memegang penuh prinsipnya dan benar-benar menjaga hubungannya.

"Tentu saja" menjawab mantab dan memberi sedikit kecupan pada dagu Donghae. kali ini tangan Ryeowook terangkat keatas menyentuh luka dikepala namjacingunya yang dibalut perban putih dengan lembut. "Apa ini sakit?"

"Sedikit. Jadi bagaimana, apa Oppa sudah boleh berbicara sekarang?"

Donghae kembali membawa arah pembicaraannya serius dan membiarkan Ryeowook menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang membuat Ryeowook penasaran. Risih sih, tapi tidak apa-apa karena ia juga cukup menikmati.

"Hu'umb"

.

.

.

Aku tidak berusaha berjalan kepadanya, hanya hatiku yang berjalan sendiri ke hatinya~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Eunhyuk duduk sendirian disalah satu taman yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut. Sebelah tangannya menyangga kepalanya dan memandang lurus kedepan dimana ada beberapa anak kecil yang saling berlarian. Bibirnya melengkungnya senyum indah.

"Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Sekalipun sangat sakit tapi ini membuatku lega" katanya dalam hati sambil menegakkan tubuhnya menyandar pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya, kedua tangannya ia lipat dan kakinya tertumpu pada sebelah kakinya yang lain.

Mata yang awalnya menatap lurus kedepan itu kini memandang keatas memperhatikan langit biru yang tampak cerah dengan ukiran awan sebagai hiasan langit yang membuatnya semakin terlihat indah.

Gadis blonde tersebut mendesah berat dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. _Akh~ jadi benar ya? bahwa cintaku memang tak akan sampai?._ Bermonolog sendiri dalam hati dengan tersenyum miris.

Mata kucing itu mengerling kearah jam tangan yang dipakainya, tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Ugh~ ia bahkan hanya duduk-duduk sejak 1 jam yang lalu tanpa langsung menjenguk Donghae. bahkan ia juga belum sempat mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

Eunhyuk kembali mendesah berat. Jinja...mau sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali melihat keadaan Donghae, tapi ia masih enggan karena sepertinya ia sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ugh~ bagaimana mungkin ia bisa seperti ini? Seharusnya ia tidak perlu malu 'kan hanya karena insiden pengakuan perasaan saat itu? Seharusnya ia tetap bersikap layaknya sahabat seperti biasanya 'kan?

Eunhyuk mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan sisi hatinya yang mendukungnya. Namun, belum sempat ia berdiri untuk segera menjenguk Donghae, seseorang duduk disampingnya dan menarik tangannya hingga ia jatuh terduduk kembali.

"Ya, apa-apaan kau in—Siwon?" Eunhyuk membungkam bibirnya yang baru saja akan memaki orang yang sudah berani menyentuhnya tapi ia urungkan karena ternyata Siwon lah yang melakukannya. Eunhyuk kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Ada apa?"

Siwon diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk mengernyit tidak mengerti akan sifat Siwon, namja ini terlihat lesu sekali berbeda dengan Siwon beberapa waktu yang lalu ia temui. Ada apa dengannya? Pikirnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedang merindukan seseorang"

Eunhyuk semakin dibuat tidak mengerti akan sifat Siwon. Eunhyuk mendesah keras. "Ryeowook maksudmu? Cih, ku rasa sekarang gadis itu sedang ada di ruangan Donghae" jawabnya dengan diakhiri dengusan pada akhirnya.

Siwon menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan dia. Tapi...seseorang yang berharga"

"Nugu?"

"Kibum"

"Siapa dia?"

"Yeojacinguku"

Eunhyuk menganga lebar. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Yeojacingu? Hei, dia sudah punya yeojacingu tapi kenapa seperti masih mengejar Ryeowook, eoh?

"Tapi dia sudah tidak ada didunia ini"

a-apa?

Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya akan bersuara dan mengejek Siwon kini justru menutup rapat kembali bibirnya. "Me-meninggal?" bertanya hati-hati agar Siwon tidak tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya. Siwon mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya, dan itu semua karena aku"

Kini tidak hanya bibirnya yang menganga lebar, tapi mata kucingnya pun melotot tidak percaya. Dalam pikiran Eunhyuk, ia sudah berfikir bahwa mungkin Siwon melakukan pemerkosaan, dan dilanjutkan dengan pembunuhan. Ah, atau mungkin Siwon membunuh gadis bernama Kibum itu karena ia tidak mau menjadi seorang Appa untuk anak yang Kibum kandung, dan oh...ini hanyalah sebuah asumsi seorang Lee Hyukjae yang sangat berlebihan.

Siwon mendengus kecil memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang beringsut menjaga jarak darinya. "Kau berpikir bahwa aku membunuhnya?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu dan takut.

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Yah, memang benar juga sih. Kibum...dia memang meninggal karena aku...

.

_Flashback on_

_Jemari namja tampan berbadan tegak atletis itu mengepal erat seperti bersiap menghancurkan sebuah benteng besar penjajahan. Ia berjalan cepat menuju seseorang, akh ani, maksudku dua orang berbeda gender yang tengah menjajal sebuah cincin dengan sang namja yang memasangkan cincin tersebut dijemari sanga yeoja berkulit bak snow white._

_Onyx-nya semakin menatap horror dan tajam kejadian didepan sana yang membuatnya urat-urat dilehernya muncul secara sendirinya karena menahan amarah. Namja berdimple smile—Choi Siwon—itu mendecih kesal ketika sang yeoja—yang sebenarnya adalah yeojacingunya—justru tersenyum senang dengan memainkan cincin yang terpasang dijemarinya._

_Sudah cukup!_

_Siwon sudah tidak mampu lagi lebih lama berdiam diri menyaksikan hal-hal memuakkan yang ada dihadapannya._

_Dengan langkah tegak pasti dan penuh dengan aura membunuh, Siwon berjalan mendekati keduanya. tak mau berlama-lama lagi setelah Siwon sampai dibelakang kedua orang yang berdiri membelakanginya, tangan Siwon membalikkan tubuh sang namja dan.._

_Buagh!_

"_Brengsek kau" umpatnya dengan kembali melemparkan pukulan-pukulan telak diwajah sang namja yang sudah berani mendekati yeojanya._

"_Oppa, hentikan" Kibum memekik kencang dan juga meneteskan air matanya saat itu juga. "Diam, bitch. Kau pun ternyata sama Jalangnya dengan yeoja-yeoja yang sering menggodaku dipinggir jalan" umpatnya kesal dengan masih mendaratkan pukulannya._

_Hati Kibum berdenyut sakit saat itu juga. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan seperti diinjak-injak. Hei, jangan lupakan mereka sedang berada dimana, mereka ini sedang ada di mall yang ramai dengan orang-orang. Bahkan sekarang pun ketiganya kini dikerubungi oleh orang-orang disana._

"_Oppa, hentikan~" lirihnya dengan menangis. Air mata sudah tidak mampu lagi ia tahan. Siwon sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi dan kini giliran kaki panjangnya yang menendang perut sang namja._

_Kibum yang tidak tahan langsung saja menarik lengan Siwon dan jatuh bersimpuh melindungi namja yang tadi memasangkan cincin itu pada jemarinya. "Sudah cukup, Oppa~ hikz" isaknya kecil dan mengangkat kepala sang namja untuk ditidurkan dipangkuannya._

_Siwon menggeram marah melihatnya. Ia baru saja akan kembali memukul tapi tangannya ditahan oleh dua orang satpam yang sudah sampai ditempat perkelahian berlangsung._

_Siwon semakin kesal saja saat ini. Dengan keras ditepisnya kedua satpam yang memegang lengannya seolah ia adalah pencuri yang harus diamankan. "Cih, aku bisa pergi sendiri" ujarnya kejam dan berjalan keluar._

_Namja berbibir joker itu berjalan dengan masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

_Sedangkan sang yeoja mencoba membantu namja tadi untuk berdiri. "Kejarlah~" namja bertubuh tinggi itu pun berujar lembut. "Tapi..Oppa..."_

"_Gwenchana. Kau harus mengejarnya dan menjelaskan semuanya bahwa aku ini adalah sepupumu yang meminta bantuanmu untuk mencarikan cincin yang cocok untuk yeojacinguku" tuturnya dengan mengelap sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah._

_Kibum mengangguk. "Jaga diri Oppa baik-baik. Aku akan menemui Oppa dirumah"_

_Kibum berlari sekuat tenaga demi mengejar Siwon dan menjelaskan semuanya. Memang benar bahwa namja tinggi bernama Seunghyun tadi itu adalah sepupunya, dan Siwon sudah salam paham._

_..._

_Flashback off_

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut mendengarkan semua cerita yang keluar dari bibir Siwon. Haha, lucu sekali. Hanya karena sebuah salah paham, dan akhirnya berakhir dengan kematian. Ini konyol. "Kau sangat brengsek"

Siwon tersenyum kecil. "Semua orang yang mengetahui kisah ini selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu" jujurnya. "Tapi...hanya Ryeowook-lah yang mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa. Jangan bersedih, ini memang sudah jalan takdirnya'."

"Tapi tetap saja, kau brengsek. Kau tak memberikan waktu Kibum untuk menjelaskan semuanya yang sebenarnya dan kau justru mendorongnya hinga..." Eunhyuk tidak meneruskan perkataannya merasa bahwa mungkin ini akan menyakiti hati Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk. "Ya, dan saat aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan menangis sepanjang hari. Bahkan aku seperti kehilangan sebagian dari hidupku"

Hah~ Eunhyuk memandangi wajah tampan Siwon. "Apa itu kejadian saat kau selama 1 bulan Absent dari sekolah 1 tahun yang lalu?"

"Ya kau benar. Saat itu Kibum masih berada ditahun akhirnya di sekolah menengah pertama"

Eunhyuk membulatkan mulutnya. "Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan berpikir ulang untuk mempercayai apa yang aku lihat saat itu. Jelas-jelas Kibum masih SMP dan kau sudah berpikiran bahwa namja itu berniat menikahi Kibum" tuturnya dengan nada mengejek.

Siwon mendengus. "Saat kau melihat orang yang kau cintai sedang berdiri bersama orang lain dan orang lain tersebut memasangkan cincin dijari manis orang yang kau cintai, apa yang kau rasakan dan pikirkan?"

"..."

"Meskipun kau tidak berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah cincin pernikahan karena orang yang kau cintai itu masih sekolah, tapi tetap saja kau pasti merasakan sebuah perasaan sedih, kesal, marah dan kecewa yang memenuhi hatimu. Hingga pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih"

Siwon menjelaskan panjang lebar dan penuh dengan emosi. Siwon merasa bahwa Eunhyuk seolah-olah berpikir bahwa hal yang ia alami itu hanyalah kecerobohannya. Padahal jika gadis itu yang berada diposisinya bisa saja ia mungkin akan lebih melakukan hal gila yang melebihi dirinya.

Siwon menyeringai kecil memperhatikan ekspresi wajah keruh Eunhyuk. "Kau membayangkan ini semua menimpamu, eh?" kembali mengejek Eunhyuk. "Baiklah~ kau benar. Mungkin...aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu"

Siwon tersenyum. Akh~ akhirnya Eunhyuk mau melihat masalahnya dari sudut pandang dimana Eunhyuk menjadi Siwon. "Jadi...kenapa sekarang kau tidak masuk?"

Eunhyuk memutar bola mata malas, "Nanti saja, disana masih ada Ryeowook. aku...jadi tidak enak jika harus mengganggu mereka"

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu disini"

.

.

.

Donghae memandang penuh wajah manis Ryeowook. namja penyuka ikan itu masih setia menunggu jawaban dari yeojacingunya. "Jadi benar kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?" ulangnya lagi. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada, Oppa?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak berhak mencampuri perasaan orang lain, Oppa"

"Tapi 'kan setidaknya kau memberitahu Oppa semuanya, kalau mendadak begini Oppa benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Semalam..pasti Hyukkie sedih"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Dia mencintai Oppa sudah sangat lama, apa Oppa benar-benar tidak menyadarinya?" gantian Ryeowook yang bertanya menyelidik. "Tidak, selama ini Oppa hanya menganggapnya teman. Tidak lebih"

Donghae menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat.

Ryeowook tersenyum maklum. "Oppa tidak melihatnya karena Oppa terlalu dekat dengannya, atau mungkin ini karena dia selalu berdiri disampingmu" ujarnya dengan menumpukkan dagunya pada ranjang Donghae yang berwarna putih.

Donghae memikirkan kata-kata Ryeowook sejenak.

Akh~ mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryeowook. memang, selama ini ia sepertinya terlalu dekat dengan Eunhyuk, hingga segala bentuk perhatian yang diberikan oleh yeoja blonde itu seolah makanan pokok dalam hidupnya dan ia anggap sebagai bentuk rasa sayang pada seorang sahabat.

Donghae jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu, Oppa? Seorang pria tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta padanya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, meskipun Oppa tidak mencintainya, tapi...tetap saja Oppa pasti masih memikirkan perasaannya, iya 'kan?"

Donghae memainkan helaian rambut Ryeowook yang dibiarkan tergerai indah. Mata Donghae menerawang jauh kembali memikirkan ucapan gadis kecil disampingnya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tampan saat mulai mengerti maksud Ryeowook.

"Hm..mungkin Oppa memang tidak bisa mengabaikan Eunhyuk, tapi Oppa juga tidak bisa mengabaikan seseorang yang Oppa cintai"

Cup~

Dengan sedikit merunduk dikecupnya bibir cherry dihadapannya.

Wajah putih mulus milik yeoja penyuka Jerapah itu memerah seperti tomat matang. Bahkan rona merah yang membuat Donghae gemas itu pun sampai merambat ke telinganya.

Donghae terkekeh pelan dan membelai pipi Ryeowook. "Issh~ Oppa tetap saja suka menggombal"

"Tidak gombal kok, Oppa serius. Mana bisa Oppa mengabaikan orang manis sepertimu"

Blush~

Wajah yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari warna merah merona itu kini kembali dibuat merona karena ucapan Donghae. tidak tahan terus-terusan digoda oleh Donghae akhirnya Ryeowook melesakkan wajahnya pada ranjang yang ditempati Donghae, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

Donghae semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat ini juga. "Hei, jangan tutupi wajahmu"

"Tidak mau" ucapnya dengan masih mempertahankan posisinya. Tak tahan dengan aksi Ryeowook, akhirnya namja tampan itu pun hanya mampu mengacak gemas rambut Ryeowook. "Dasar."

Setelah sekian lama diam dalam keheningan, akhirnya Ryeowook mau menampakkan kembali wajahnya yang sudah normal seperti biasanya. bibirnya mengerucut imut. "Jangan menggodaku lagi"

"Iya,iya"

"Oppa~"

"Hng?"

"Kapan Oppa pulang?" Ryeowook berpindah duduk menjadi ikut duduk diranjang Donghae dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di mahkota ranjang. "Mungkin 3 hari lagi. Wae?"

"Aniyo~ aku hanya rindu pada, Oppa"

Kembali diacaknya gemas rambut Ryeowook. "Tenanglah, secepatnya Oppa pulang. Lagi pula Oppa juga bosan disini" akunya sambil mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala mungilnya. "Oppa~ aku...sudah keluar dari club dance"

What?

Mata Donghae melotot mendengarnya. Dengan cepat dilepasnya pelukannya dan memaksa Ryeowook untuk menghadapnya. "Kau bercanda?"

Donghae menyelami mata coklat caramel didepannya mencari-cari celah kebohongan, namun nihil. Hanya ada sebuah sorot kejujuran.

Nafas Donghae memberat. "Wae? apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Ryeowook kembali menggeleng. "Aku..aku rasa..aku benar-benar tidak berbakat dalam club itu. Ja-jadi aku memu-memutuskan untuk keluar"

Yah, mungkin itu hanya alasan Ryeowook. tapi pada kenyataannya, Ryeowook melakukan ini karena ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan peristiwa yang Donghae alami. Dan lagi, ia masih ingat dengan jelas ucapan Henry tempo lalu yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan sampah.

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam. "Aku...aku akan mengikuti club vocal saja. Menyanyi mungkin, karena orang-orang bilang suara ku tidak begitu buruk juga" Ryeowook nyengir menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

Donghae mau tak mau pun juga ikut menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah~ jika itu memang keputusanmu. Dan...Oppa berharap kau tidak berbohong padaku"

Ryeowook tercekat. Dadanya bergemuruh.

Apa Donghae Oppa tahu kalau aku berbohong?—innernya bertanya.

"A-aniyo~" sergahnya cepat dan membuang muka.

Donghae tersenyum tipis melihat Ryeowook yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi toh, ia lebih memilih diam dan tak bertanya lagi. Mungkin, Ryeowook masih belum ingin menceritakan yang sesungguhnya padanya. "Baiklah, ayo peluk Oppa lagi"

Grep~

Tanpa mengulang ia langsung memeluk Donghae. hidungnya mencoba menyesap wangi tubuh namja itu yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Ugh~ rasanya tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Gadis yang sederhana dengan hati hangat dan jujur, akan membuat Pria merasa nyaman bersamanya~^^

Pria itu suka dengan kejujuran.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

**Author Note :**

Hello, adakan yang merindukan saya? Kkk~

Saya kembali lagi membawa chap 15. Udah panjang 'kan? kkk~

Nah, beberapa orang ada yang mengira kalau saya akan meneruskan nih ff ke WP, emang 'iya' sih. Tapi kayaknya mulai chap depan akan saya pindah ke WP. Alasan?

Well..soalnya disini tuh sidernya numpuk banget, dan juga kesannya ada beberapa orang yang sangat munafik banget deh~

Bilangnya nggak suka ff ini, eh..dianya masih baca aja, mana udah nggak pernah review, eh..dateng-dateng langsung aja ngebashing saya. Ngatain saya ini itu, ngatain ff ini jelek. Well, kalau udah tau jelek kenapa masih maksa baca mulai chap 1-15, mbak/mas/mungkin dirimu BANCI?

Kenapa nggak berenti dari awalnya dan tetep ngikutin sampek chap 15? Huh?

Boleh sih, mengkritik, kan dari awal saya udah bilang kalau mau mengkritik...ayok monggo. Gunakan kalimat yang sopan dan berikan solusi akan ff—yang menurut anda jelek ini. Jangan hanya mencari-cari kelemahan ff ini, lalu mencelanya.

Emang sih, yang namanya Haters, mau diapain aja yaaa tetep aja sukanya nyari-nyari kelemahan dan kejelekannya aja. Jangan jadi PECUNDANG dong ya, kalau mau mengkritik harus disertai sama solusi dan jalan keluar. Mengkritik tanpa memberikan solusi... itu sama aja dengan PENGECUT. Ngatain orang jelek, tapi dirinya sendiri nggak mau ngaca. Yah, kurang lebih gitu lah ya perumpamaannya.

Saya seneng kok, kalau ada yang mengkritik , itu tandanya saya harus lebih banyak belajar lagi.

Well, jika dulu saya akan langsung Down menerima bashing, tapi sekarang... OH NO!

Saya sekarang sudah semakin dewasa dengan seiringnya berjalannya waktu, jadi untuk para Haters nih ff karena couplenya atau apapun itu, langsung aja yaaa abaikan ff ini. Toh, saya nggak nyuruh situ buat baca 'kan?

Jadi orang ruwet banget mbak/mas/BANCI!

*tariknafesdalem-dalem* nah, untuk para reader tercinta~~ saya akan mempertimbangkan kembali apakah ff ini akan saya lanjutin disini or di WP tergantung review kalian ~^^

Udah ya segitu dulu aja cuap-cuapnya. Buat para haters, kalau mau review silahka login ya, jadi saya bisa bales review kalian. Jangan jadi pengecut bermulut besar deh~

Okay'.')/ pesan dari saya, **'Biarkan ANJING menggonggong, kita yang keren tetap berlalu'** kekeke~

.

.

.

_Ryeowook's Wife~_


End file.
